Por los años
by shihoran
Summary: Han pasado 6 años y nadie sabe nada acerca de Haibara, Shinichi y Kaito. Ellos han estado en América estos años y han vuelto cambiados. ¿Podrán volver a la normalidad de antes? ¡Descúbranlo ustedes mismos! ¡COMPLETO! MRxKS, NAxKK TKxHH SSxKM.
1. El último suspiro del destino

¡HOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cuanto tiempo de no pasarme por aquí y escribir un rato (leer si que leo jejeje). Hacía tiempo que estaba planeando nuevas historietas de nuestra querida serie de DC y MK, pero la verdad es que cuando llevaba dos capiítulos de una, me salía otra y nunca terminaba el tercer capítulo de ninguna historia. Así que... aquí me tenéis... he conseguido hacer 6 capítulos de esta y mi plan es ir renovando cada mes otra (así tengo tiempo de hacer un nuevo capítulo y no dejaros nunca un año sin nada jejejeje). La verdad es que tenía otra planeada para subir primero, porque una amiga mía quería leerla, pero esta es la que más tiempo llevo pensando.

Lo primero que encontraréis es el título y una frase muchas veces relacionada con el capítulo. Después de la línea empieza la historia. Advertiros que el primer capítulo quizás no guste mucho y que lo que está en cursiva (no sé si en este o en otros capítulos) es en inglés. No os digo más... aparte de lo de siempre: todos los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho-sama. Yo solo los he cogido prestados para divertirme un rato.

¡Que lo disfruten!

¡Bye!

Shihoran

* * *

><p><strong>El último suspiro del destino.<strong>

Me apoderaré del destino agarrándolo por el cuello. No me dominará.

**Ludwig van Beethoven** (_Compositor y músico alemán_).

* * *

><p>- Un momento, dijiste que quiere matar a Ayako-chan, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ran asustada dejando de mirar el mar.<p>

- Sí, ¿por qué? –preguntó Heiji dejando de mirar a una dormida Kazuha para observar a la chica de Tokio.

- Se ha llevado a Conan y Ai-chan –respondió la chica– hace un par de horas, con el coche.

Comentarios de sorpresa se escucharon por toda la playa. Suzuki Sonoko, Kyogoku Makoto, Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Yoshida Ayumi, Megure Juuzo, Sato Miwako y Takagi Wataru pusieron sus oídos en medio de esa conversación.

- ¿Qué?

Hattori Heiji sacó su teléfono móvil con rapidez y empezó a marcar los números que tanto se sabía de memoria.

- No vais a llegar a tiempo –canturreó un joven de ojos verdes con las esposas puestas siendo agarrado por el inspector Megure– la bomba se activa con la segunda vez que se activa el motor del coche. A estas horas ya habrán hecho 'Bum' –se rió.

- Que alguien le cierre el pico –se quejó el joven de Osaka escuchando los pitidos del teléfono– porque si lo hago yo le voy a romper la boca.

- Conan-kun, Ai… –murmuró Ayumi preocupada.

- Haibara-san –se preocupó Mitsuhiko.

Genta sacó el pin de la liga de detectives y pulsó el botón para llamar la atención del niño de las gafas.

- Maldita sea… –murmuró Heiji al escuchar el contestador automático.

-¿Qué… rre? –preguntó la voz de Conan al otro lado de la chapa.

- Oye, Conan, han puesto una bomba en el coche –se apresuró a decir Genta mientras los demás suspiraban de alivio.

- No te… Genta… no tengo… a señal… ¿Genta?... ¿Qué narices le pasa a este trasto? –preguntó de repente el detective del Este con la voz más clara.

- ¿No le habrá cambiado las pilas el doctor? –preguntó la voz de Ai al otro lado.

- Sí claro –se rió Conan– y tu deja de tomarnos el pelo, quieres… siempre haces lo mismo –se quejó Shinichi mientras salían del supermercado mirándola de reojo.

- Perdona por ello, detective –sonrió Haibara detrás de él.

De repente se esuchó una explosión y el silencio se hizo en medio del coche ardiendo. No se podía escuchar ningún ruido. En seguida un montón de gritos se empezaron a oír de toda la gente que había por alrededor.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Haibara observando como el coche se incendiaba en llamas.

- El coche… –comentó Conan.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi coche? –preguntó la voz de una mujer al lado de los encogidos.

- Ayako-san… ¿no ibas tú a sacar el coche? –preguntó Ai.

- Sí, pero me había olvidado las llaves… así que…

- ¡Kudo, cuidado! –gritó la voz de Kuroba Kaito en medio de la gente siendo apuntado con un arma por Ginebra.

- ¿Qué narices? –Conan se sorprendió– oh… Dios… otra vez no… –se quejó al ver al hombre de negro– ¿Quién es ese? –preguntó de repente al ver a Kaito

- Gin… –murmuró Ai viendolos.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó Ayako– no tiene usted vergüenza… apuntar a unos niños con una pistola –se quejó la mujer al ver que aún agarrando al joven apuntaba a Haibara.

- Señora… ellos no son niños ni mucho menos –se rió la voz del hombre– ¿no es así Sherry?

- Oye, oye… no te pases –forzó una sonrisa Conan poniéndose en medio de la pistola y de una asustada Haibara– ¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros señor? –sonrió con una voz de niño mientras con la mano pulsaba el transmisor para que pudieran escuchar los demás la conversación.

- No te hagas el listo niño… sé que eres ese maldito detective que nos estropeó la noche en Tropical Land –se quejó Gin.

- Que pesado con eso –se quejó el joven de su lado.

- Cierra el pico, ladrón –sentenció Gin empujando al joven contra Shinichi.

- Oye, no te pases, ya te he dicho que no es él a quien buscas –se quejó el joven– Kudo Shinichi murió con el veneno que tu le diste.

El hombre de pelo rubio y largo disparó avisando al joven.

- No juegues conmigo, Kaito Kid, no te conviene ahora mismo –respondió Ginebra.

- ¿Así que Kaito Kid, eh? –suspiró Shinichi– ya me parecía a mí que nos defendieses de esa manera…

- Oye, oye, yo no soy el ladrón –se quejó Kuroba– yo tan solo soy un mago… el ladrón era mi padre al que esa gente mató.

- Y fue una gran satisfacción el hacerlo –sonrió Vodka al lado.

- No voy a quejarme por ello… ya ni me acuerdo de mi padre –sonrió Kaito– de verdad… no os tengo rencor podéis iros y dejamos las cosas en un empate, ¿qué os parece?

- ¿Te crees que somos idiotas? –preguntó Vodka.

- Venga ya, señor, todo el mundo sabe que lo sois, pero eso es un asunto distinto.

Ginebra cargó el arma.

- Tan inconsciente como otro que yo me sé –se quejó Shinichi levantando las manos después de dejar caer detrás de sí la chapa transmisor.

- Querido me halagas –sonrió Kaito manteniendo su cara de póquer aunque por dentro estuviera de los nervios.

- No creo que sea momento para que vosotros dos juguéis a quien tiene más razón –se quejó Haibara perdiendo los nervios– nos están apuntando con una arma los peores criminales de todo el mundo.

- Eso es un punto que prefiero que no me recuerden, gracias Miyano-chan –sonrió Kaito guiñando un ojo a la niña haciendo que esa se agarrara a Shinichi inconscientemente.

- ¿Có… cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó Haibara.

- Querida… llevo espiando a los encogidos un buen tiempo –sonrió Kid– además… estudiando a la Organización las primeras noticias de las que uno se entera es que la muerte de Akemi-chan y la traidora de su hermana Shiho.

- No es ninguna traidora –comentó Shinichi– ella hizo lo correcto escapando de allí.

- Lo que tu digas, detective –sonrió Kuroba.

- Se acabó… –se escuchó al otro lado del transmisor que llevaba en ese momento Heiji en la mano.

Se oyeron cuatro disparos y luego el silencio.

* * *

><p>Jejejeje... como son los primeros capítulos subiré dos para no dejaros con esto... y una vez más (eso si que nunca me cansaré de pedirlo) DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE! (sé que la gente más simpática seguro que lo hacen :D) es broma jejejeje<p>

¡Hasta la próxima lectura!

^^Shihoran^^


	2. Una investigación sin autorización

Bueno y ahí les dejo el segundo capítulo... ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Una investigación sin autorización.<strong>

Cuán terrible es lo que los científicos guardan en sus portafolios.

**Nikita Jrushchov** (_Político de la URSS_).

* * *

><p><span>Seis años más tarde<span>

Se bajaron los dos del coche. Habían llegado por fin al destino que parecía llevarles más pistas. Ambos habían estado recorriendo toda la región de Kanto para averiguar alguna cosa sobre esa lista de nombres desaparecidos. Ella quería saber donde estaba aquella persona que tanto quería. Él quería recuperar la amistad que había tenido con su amigo. Ambos suspiraron y pensaron que ese sería el último lugar, aunque eso lo hubieran dicho ya en las últimas dos ciudades. Parecía que les estuvieran tomando el pelo desde hacía un buen rato y tampoco les culpaban. Al día siguiente era 4 de abril: _April's fool_. La mujer tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta. Su piel, más bien pálida, hacía que se apreciara mejor el color negro de su traje. El hombre de piel morena, llevaba una gorra de visera verde, de la que nunca se separaba. Se había quitado las gafas de sol y se quitó también la gorra para entrar al edificio. Aguantó la puerta mientras ella entraba con un 'gracias'. Se quitó la chaqueta de tonos marrones para dejar ver una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Se dirigieron a la mesa alargada de recepción que había. Miraron los dos hacia las puertas de cristal que les separaban de la oficina. Todos parecían reír mucho. Una mujer detrás de la mesa alargada les observó. La mujer de ojos verdes y pelo rubio estaba atendiendo en esos momentos a una llamada telefónica.

- Disculpe –dijo el hombre quitándose la cartera y enseñando una placa policial.

- ¿Qué les trae por aquí? –preguntó la mujer.

- Venimos de la policía metropolitana de Tokio del departamento de desaparecidos. En la central de la policía de Kioto, nos han dicho que aquí quizás encontrábamos pistas de lo que estábamos buscando –dijo la mujer tocándose el pelo con nerviosismo.

- Pasen, dentro seguro hay alguien que les atiende –sonrió la mujer– disculpen las molestias, ha habido muchos altercados en estos últimos 3 años y preferimos poner un cristal a prueba de balas –sonrió mientras se oía un ruido que indicaba que la puerta se estaba abriendo.

- Gracias –sonrió el hombre empujando la puerta.

- ¿En qué puedo servirles? –preguntó un hombre vestido de oficial de policía acercándose a ellos medio riendo.

El hombre le enseñó la placa de policía mientras la mujer volvía a repetir lo que antes había anunciado.

- De acuerdo… –el oficial miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró lo que buscaba– vengan por aquí, hoy estamos más bien de servicio, pero sin estarlo…

- ¿No hay ningún superior a vuestro cargo? Esto parece más bien una fiesta que una comisaría de policía –observó el hombre, chasqueando la lengua, fastidiado.

- Acostúmbrese, está usted en la oficina del programa especial de la policía de Kioto.

- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con lo que nos dijeron en la comisaría central? –preguntó el moreno moviendo la gorra con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué os han dicho? –preguntó el oficial parándose.

- Que en este lugar nada es lo que parece –sonrió la inspectora.

- Eso es cierto –respondió el oficial con una sonrisa.

- No seas tan buena con ellos –sonrió el moreno observando un grupo de policías que parecía reírse de algo que tenían en un sofá– Que no tenéis nada de policía. Y por lo que puedo ver es cierto. Algún superior os iría bien.

- No tenemos nada de policía, también es cierto. Y sí tenemos a un superior a nuestro cargo, pero está descansando –sonrió el oficial andando de nuevo entre las mesas desordenadas de la comisaría– llevaba el pobre 3 días sin dormir y su mejor compañero ahora mismo se está aprovechando de la situación –se rió el oficial– disculpen mis modales, no me he presentado– dijo entrando en una sala vacía y dejando entrar a los policías– me llamo Irie Raiko. Y esta es la comisaría del programa. Una comisaría en donde las fiestas son más bien bienvenidas. Nosotros somos los que resolvemos los casos que no se pueden resolver.

- Ella es Nakamori Aoko y yo soy Hattori Heiji –informó el hombre alargando la mano al oficial.

- Un placer –sonrió Raiko estrechando su mano y luego cerrando con llave la puerta– tomen asiento por favor, ¿quieren tomar algo?

- No gracias –dijeron los dos de Tokio a la vez, sentándose.

- Bien… ¿y qué pistas son las que buscan con exactitud? –preguntó el oficial sentándose también.

Los dos inspectores de Tokio observaron a su alrededor, mientras Aoko sin decir nada sacó una carpeta de papel de color marrón de su bolsa y la dejó encima de la mesa. La sala parecía hecha solo para hacer reuniones. Una mesa larga con sillas a su alrededor estaba al centro de la sala. Al lado de la puerta una pequeña mesa con una cafetera y una pequeña nevera. Aoko se quitó la goma que le ataba el pelo y con nerviosismo se lo despeinó un poco. Abrió la carpeta y extendió tres fotos delante del oficial: una de Kudo Shinichi, otra de Kuroba Kaito a lo lejos y Miyano Shiho en primer plano, y la última de Gin. Irie conforme iba sacando las fotos iba palideciendo. Heiji se quedó mirando la reacción del hombre que con nerviosismo iba jugueteando con sus dedos.

- ¿Les conoce? –preguntó Hattori.

El hombre se tapó la boca con la mano para asegurarse de no responder la pregunta y negó con la cabeza.

- Está claro que les conoce –terminó el inspector levantándose de la silla.

- Les… conocí hace 6 años –respondió el policía destapándose la boca– murieron hace 4 años en América. Excepto Sherry… ella sigue viva.

- ¿Estás de broma? –preguntó el moreno levantándose.

- Dime… Hattori-san… –se atrevió a decir el oficial– Kudo me dijo que tu sabes algo acerca de la Organización.

- ¿Eh? Sí… más o menos… ¿por qué…?

- ¿Sabes lo que son las mazmorras? –preguntó Irie levantándose y cerrando las cortinas.

- ¿Las mazmorras? –preguntó Aoko mientras Heiji negaba con la cabeza.

- Es el peor lugar de todo Japón –informó el hombre sin encararse a los dos que le miraban– y me atrevería a decir del mundo entero –el hombre se giró con los ojos tristes y miró con atención a Hattori– es el lugar que la Organización utiliza como lugar de reclutamiento.

- ¿Reclutamiento?

- Necesitan nuevos miembros y para ello utilizan la cobardía como moneda de cambio –informó Raiko apoyándose a una de las ventanas– Tortura…

- ¿Tortura? –preguntaron Heiji y Aoko mirándose.

- En esas mazmorras torturan a los posibles nuevos miembros y así se aseguran de meterles miedo en el cuerpo para que no les traicionen más adelante.

- ¿Y por qué…?

- ¿Por qué os cuento eso? –preguntó Irie– Si alguna vez preguntando por ahí acerca de ellos… –respondió señalando las fotos– Kuroba Kaito, Kudo Shinichi, Haibara Akemi… si alguna vez preguntando por ellos alguien te muestra una quemadura en su brazo derecho… te aconsejo que salgas corriendo de allí.

- ¿Quemadura? –preguntó Heiji– ¿A qué te refieres?

- Una quemadura en forma de 'S' pero con una de las puntas en una circunferencia –respondió Raiko– Ese es el símbolo de los que han sido torturados por la Organización en ese lugar. Y si tienen una estrella a la punta… es porque accedieron a unirse a ellos. Que yo sepa solo ocho personas han conseguido salir de allí vivos y sin esa estrella –sonrió el hombre.

- Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué nos dices eso? –dijo perdiendo la paciencia Heiji.

- Porque eso es de lo único que os puedo informar siendo una investigación sin autorización –sonrió guiñando un ojo el oficial.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Aoko.

- Porque los que tienen autorización me informan antes –sonrió el hombre– tienen que saber que justo traspasando esta puerta que he cerrado hay unas 6 personas de la Organización, dispuestas a matar a cualquiera que les muestre una foto de ese hombre –añadió Raiko señalando la última foto en donde aparecía un dibujo de Ginebra– en la policía de Tokio hay alguien del departamento de Asuntos internos que me informa al respecto para que ninguno de esos puedan matar a quienes quieran saber.

- Un segundo… ¿sabes que hay gente de la Organización trabajando aquí contigo? –preguntó Aoko.

- Es mucho más fácil tenerlos al lado, así no tengo que buscarlos –sonrió el hombre– pero bueno… también se tiene que ir con más cuidado con lo que se dice.

- Claro… –murmuró Hattori.

- En esto consiste esta comisaría de policía –sonrió Irie estirando los brazos con pereza– somos los que investigamos los casos sin resolver… somos los que nos traicionamos entre nosotros.

- ¿Traicionaros? –preguntó Heiji.

- Sí, los 6 agentes restantes de esta comisaría son de la Organización yo soy el único que queda que no pertenezco a ella –respondió Irie.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Irie se apresuró a girar las fotografías de la mesa y en seguida la abrió.

- _Brother_…

- Bueno, Irie-kun… ya nos vamos… –sonrió alguien detrás de él.

- Y me dejáis solo –se quejó el oficial.

- Vamos, vamos… hoy vas a empezar tu carrera como encargado de la comisaría… ¿por qué no te alegras un poco por eso? –preguntó el otro.

- ¿Por qué debería de alegrarme? Son 6 contra 1.

- ¿No cuentas con la pobre An? –se rió el hombre.

- ¿Para qué nos sirve un peón? –preguntó Irie.

- Lo que tu digas… me vuelvo a mi comisaría, que estoy mejor allí… –sonrió.

- ¿Ya encontraste a esa chica? –se rió Raiko.

- No, pero bueno… no importa… ya nos veremos, _Light_ –sonrió el hombre dándole un abrazo.

Heiji se levantó de golpe al reconocer al chico de su edad.

- Hondo Eisuke.

- Hattori Heiji –murmuró el policía al reconocer al moreno– ¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó.

- Ha venido por eso… –sonrió Irie– Ese es el de asuntos internos del que os hablaba.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó con la CIA? –preguntó Heiji levantándose de la silla.

- ¿La CIA? –preguntó Aoko levantándose también.

- Ahora trabajo para la policía de Tokio –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, claro… –sonrió Heiji estrechando la mano al agente.

- Eso mismo le dije yo en cuanto le vi –se rió Raiko.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos –respondió Heiji mientras Aoko guardaba las fotos dentro de la carpeta– creo que ya hemos molestado suficiente. Gracias por su atención –respondió saliendo de allí y dirigiéndose con rapidez a la puerta de salida con Aoko pisándole los talones.

Una vez entraron de nuevo al coche, los dos se quedaron en pleno silencio. La mano de Heiji estaba temblando agarrado al volante. Su vista estaba fija en un punto del coche que su compañera no podía ver. La chica le puso una mano encima de su mano.

- Anda, conduzco yo –sonrió.

Salieron los dos del coche y se cambiaron de asiento. Se pusieron el cinturón y Aoko arrancó el motor del vehículo, empezando así la vuelta hacia sus casas. Sus dos días libres habían sido un fracaso. Una vez más no tenían información de nada ni de nadie. Desde ese día de hacía 6 años no habían vuelto a saber de ellos, pero lo peor de todo fue saber que sus cuerpos habían sido trasladados. Nunca habían encontrado sus cadáveres así que nadie sabía si realmente estaban vivos o muertos.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó su compañera sin apartar la vista de la carretera– ¿Qué ocurre con ese chico?

- Ese era otro de los que sabía en dónde estaba Kudo –respondió Heiji– se fue a América para entrar en la CIA. Su hermana era agente de la CIA infiltrada en la Organización.

- ¿Entonces… qué es lo que te ha puesto de tan mal humor? –preguntó Aoko seria.

- Que nos encontremos con ese tipo, pero no consigamos saber si Kudo está vivo o no… –respondió Heiji cerrando los ojos haciendo entender a su compañera que la conversación había terminado.

- Lo que tu digas, Heiji –sonrió la mujer policía.

* * *

><p>¡Bueno, hasta el próximo mes!<p>

¡Y de nuevo... REVIEWS por favor!

¡Nos leemos!

^^Shihoran^^


	3. La muerte

HOOOLAAAAAA!

Tal y como prometí, en un mes publico más... la cuestion es que voy a poner dos capítulos hoy también n.n regalito para todos ya que es mi cumple XDDDDD yo lo hago al revés XDDD

Primero de todo dar las gracias a Lady Paper y Yoi Moka por dejarme reviews. MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS! lo segundo es pedir disculpas a los lectores que se hayan atrevido a leerlo XD la verdad es que cuando empiezo a escribir lo tengo todo tan liado en la mente que me es muy complicado ponerlo al papel. Pero aún así creo que me está saliendo suficientemente bien teniendo en cuenta que esto sale de mi imaginación XDDD en el primer capítulo hubo alguna pequeña confusión con la parte en la que entra Kaito Kid y Ginebra n.n

- ¡Kudo, cuidado! –gritó otra voz en medio de la gente de alguien muy parecido al encogido.

- ¿Qué narices? –Conan se sorprendió– oh… Dios… otra vez no… ¿Quién es ese? –preguntó de repente.

- Gin… –murmuró Ai viendo como el hombre rubio apuntaba con un arma al joven.

el segundo que habla es Conan y dice otra vez no por Gin y ¿quién es ese? por Kaito. Y la tercera es Ai. Parece ser que ese trozo fue el más confuso de todos, pero es que la intención tenía que ser así, aunque fuera demasiado confuso.

De acuerdo, explicado esto tengo que añadir otro detalle que Lady Paper me hizo ver: IRIE ES DE LOS BUENOS! Es el único que está en ese departamento especial que no es de la Black Organization.

He intentado mejorar estos detalles por si hay más gente que le interese leer mis fanfics. Así que los que lo hayan leído si quieren volver a mirarlo allá ustedes XD

Terminada la explicación les dejo con el tercer capítulo, he intentado mejorarlo al maximo... cualquier duda no se la retengan! critiquen en los reviews! Gracias :D

^^Shihoran^^

* * *

><p><strong>La muerte.<strong>

La muerte puede consistir en ir perdiendo la costumbre de vivir.

**César González-Ruano** (_Escritor, periodista y poeta español_).

Agarró la mano del hombre que le acompañaba. Él le miró desde arriba y ella sonrió. Su padre la acompañaba en su primer día de instituto. No podía ir mejor. Con 12 años y con todo lo que había pasado, que ese hombre hiciera eso por ella… podía considerarse la chica más afortunada de todas. 'Ánimo Yui, no dejes que nadie te haga daño, ¿vale?' preguntó su padre mientras ella sonreía y afirmaba con la cabeza. Los dos pasaron las puertas de hierro que separaban la calle del recinto escolar. Se miró la mano que el hombre le agarraba. Aunque no fuera su padre biológico, ese era el hombre que había defendido a su madre hacía 4 años. Su madre le dijo que si algo le pasaba a ella, él se convertiría en su padre. Y… aunque a él no le gustaba la idea, ella le llamó papá desde una semana después de la muerte de su madre. Se fijo de nuevo por donde iban. Estaban entrando dentro del instituto, y a ella no le importaba lo que dijeran sus, pronto, compañeros de clase. Su madre, que había vivido desde que Yui había cumplido el primer año en América, siempre le decía '_They say what they want… then they become the world's poorest people'. _Lo que dijera la gente no era lo importante. Ellos podían decir y decir, la mayoría de veces eso se podía considerar simple envidia, y eso les convertía en los más pobres del mundo, porque quisieran tener pero nunca tuvieron. Sonrieron al ver a la directora esperándolos delante de las taquillas. La mujer se presentó.

- Me llamo Takahashi Ryuuzaki –se presentó soltando el agarre de la niña y estrechando la mano a la directora.

- Un placer –sonrió la mujer– y tú debes de ser Yui –sonrió como si fuera una niña.

- Sí –respondió ella forzando una sonrisa.

Odiaba que la gente la tratara como una niña. Tenía 12 años y acababa de llegar ella sola de un vuelo desde América para reunirse con su padre. Si hubiera sido una niña su padre no la hubiera dejado con esa gente durante 3 interminables meses.

- Bueno, Yui… ya te sabes el camino, nos vemos luego –sonrió su padre guiñándole uno de sus ojos azules y girándose para irse.

- Mira… allí viene tu profesora –sonrió la directora señalando a una profesora detrás de las taquillas que iba con el pelo suelto y largo.

- Espera, espera, espera –se quejó la profesora poniéndose delante de su padre– Dios… sabía que eras tú…

- ¿Toyama? –se sorprendió el hombre aún con las manos de Kazuha delante de su pecho.

- Hattori de hecho, pero eso no creo que tenga importancia ahora –sonrió ella mostrándole orgullosa un anillo de casada.

- Ahá… –murmuró el padre mirando de reojo a la sonrisa de esa profesora.

- ¿Se conocen? –preguntó la directora.

- Sí –respondió contenta Kazuha.

- No –respondió secamente Ryuuzaki iniciando la salida del recinto.

- Oye, que somos nosotros los que tendríamos que estar enfadados contigo –se quejó la mujer de Heiji– ¿me estás escuchando Ku…?

- ¡No se te ocurra pronunciar ese nombre jamás! –gritó enfadado Shinichi antes de que ella terminara la palabra.

- ¿Qué narices te pasa si se puede saber? –preguntó la profesora saliendo detrás de él– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿No le prometiste a Ran que volverías algún día? ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez?

- Que te quede clara una cosa, To… Ha… –el hombre suspiró– Hattori-sensei. Kudo Shinichi murió hace 6 años, no intentes hacer que vuelva… me llamo Takahashi Ryuuzaki –sentenció él agarrándose el brazo derecho.

- Venga ya, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó ella antes de que él pudiera darle la espalda.

En cuanto el hombre se había girado, Hattori Kazuha se puso delante de él para privarle el paso. El padre de la niña suspiró con los ojos cerrados agarrándose con fuerza la manga del jersey. La profesora miró ese lugar viendo que parecía algo más que un tic nervioso.

- Por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto, ¿vale? –preguntó Shinichi en un susurro casi inaudible por la propia Kazuha mientras abría los ojos– no quiero que ellos me vean ahora… no podría… mirarlos…

Kazuha le miró extraño a los ojos y esta vez le dejó marchar. Los ojos del detective del Este se habían vuelto fríos y tristes. Parecían no tener vida. Se giró para mirar al hombre irse. Agarrándose aún el brazo se fue de su radio de visión. Pocas veces había visto al detective del Este tan amigo de Heiji, tan odiado por Sonoko y tan querido por Ran, pero… ese no era el Kudo Shinichi con el que ella había coincidido esas pocas veces.

- Es triste, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yui a su lado– ver como alguien que conociste alguna vez… ha dejado de ser quien era.

- No entiendo… –respondió Kazuha con una sonrisa.

- ¿Usted es Toyama Kazuha, verdad? –preguntó la niña con una sonrisa.

- Lo era… –respondió la mujer forzando una sonrisa.

- No haga eso, por favor… –se quejó la niña con mala cara.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Kazuha.

- Si no tiene ganas de sonreír no lo haga… mi padre lleva haciendo eso desde que le conocí y odio que la gente lo haga… –se quejó la alumna.

- ¿Él es tu padre? –preguntó Kazuha señalando por donde Ryuuzaki se había ido.

- Sí –respondió secamente la niña– me llamo Takahashi Yui, un placer conocerla –sonrió.

- Ah… claro… lo mismo digo –respondió Kazuha– me llamo Hattori Kazuha. Esto…

- Mi madre le obligó a serlo…

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Kazuha abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres saber si realmente es mi padre, no? –preguntó la niña mirando el lugar por donde el hombre se había ido.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Lleva usted las preguntas marcadas a la cara –sonrió la niña girándose para entrar de nuevo al instituto– Una semana antes de que mi madre muriese… le conocimos… fue el compañero de mi madre en el FBI –informó– mi madre confiaba plenamente en él. Así que, ya que mi padre biológico era de la BO, mi madre cambió el testamento y le puso a él para que se encargara de mí.

Kazuha emitió un sonido de conformidad mientras se paraba y se giraba para mirar el lugar por donde Kudo Shinichi se había ido. Pensó que realmente ya no era ese tipo despreocupado que en cuanto un caso pasaba por delante suyo desaparecía sin más. Realmente había cambiado, no como Heiji.

Las clases para una niña de 13 años eran entretenidas en cuanto conseguía tener amigos. Pero Yui no era una de esas niñas a las que le gustaba hacer amigos. Para ella todos los que fueran de su edad eran tan solo unos críos incorregibles. Su mente había madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que de repente había olvidado lo importante de vivir entre la gente con una mente infantil.

- ¿Entonces eres americana? –le preguntaba una niña de ojos verdes a su lado.

- Sí, lo soy desde que tengo 1 año –respondió Yui secamente.

- Seamos amigos, vamos –pidió otra niña.

- No, gracias –respondió ella forzando su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó un niño detrás de ella– Que borde…

- Eh, que os puedo oír –se quejó ella levantándose y encarando a los dos niños que hablaban– tengo los oídos finos.

- Mi-chan, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó una niña viendo como otra entraba a la clase llorando.

- Perdí el colgante que me dio Ginta… –se quejó la niña.

Eso sí era importante. A Yui le llamó la atención esa niña. Se acercó a ella intentando recordar cómo era el colgante que le había visto puesto antes de entrar.

- ¿Era ese colgante de una hada, verdad? –preguntó ella llamando la atención de todos.

La niña sollozando afirmó con la cabeza.

- Venga, ya, deja de llorar, no conseguirás nada si lo haces… –se quejó Yui evitando la tentación de salir corriendo de allí y gritar 'menuda cría'– entonces… ¿miraste en el estuche?

- ¿En el estuche? –preguntaron las dos niñas que estaban delante de ella.

- Kazuha-sensei te lo ha hecho guardar, ¿recuerdas? –informó Yui recordando ese detalle.

- Sí, pero allí no está… –se quejó la niña.

- Eso significa que lo has cogido… cuando te has ido…

Yui se colocó al lado de la mesa de Minami e intentó acordarse de lo que había hecho la niña que se sentaba justo detrás de ella. Observó con atención todo el recorrido hasta la puerta de la clase y se paró en la mesa de los profesores, allí no había nada. Se acordó de que Minami había sido llamada por ese tal Ginta. Observó el recorrido hasta la mesa del niño tres mesas al lado de donde Yui se sentaba. Se acercó allí y se fijó en la pata de la mesa. Una vez más había conseguido llegar a la mente de su madre y de su, ahora, padre. Sonrió y recogió el pequeño colgante que había caído al lado de la mesa lo levantó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Era ese no? –preguntó.

- Ah… lo encontraste… –murmuró la amiga de Minami acercándose a Yui.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó una niña de pelo corto atado con una diadema.

- Te pareces a Conan –murmuró otro niño más bien grueso.

- ¿Conan? –preguntó Yui– ¿Hay alguien que se llame así en esta clase? –preguntó intentando recordar todos los nombres de los niños cuando Kazuha había pasado lista.

- No… –murmuró un niño de pecas– fue un compañero nuestro hace 6 años.

- Ahá… –sentenció Yui– ¿Te refieres a Edogawa, verdad?

- ¡¿Eh?

- Entonces vosotros sois esos de los que hablaban ese par… Tsuburaya, Yoshida y Kojima… –sonrió Yui al recordar los nombres que Kazuha-sensei había nombrado con la lista– La liga juvenil de Detectives.

- ¡Eh un segundo! –se quejó Genta acercándose a Yui– ¿Conoces a Conan?

- Sí –sonrió la hija del detective encogido– lo sé todo de él y de Hai… esto… como se llamaba… ¡Ai! Eso, Ai-chan.

Un grito de sorpresa volvió a sonar por toda el aula.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo les conociste? –preguntaron desesperados Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi mientras Kazuha volvía a entrar al aula.

- ¿Cómo que cuándo? –preguntó Yui agarrándose con fuerza el brazo derecho– Hace 6 años… esto… no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba ese lugar… nos… nos secuestraron… y nos conocimos allí…

- ¿Os secuestraron? –preguntó Mitsuhiko llamando la atención de Kazuha.

- Bueno… esto… –había quedado claro que para Yui ser el centro de atención era lo último que quería– la BO… un montaje… bueno… algo… esto…

- ¿La Organización te secuestro? –preguntó Kazuha detrás de ella.

Yui gritó asustada girándose hacia la profesora, una vez había visto quien era, suspiró de alivio y se subió la manga dejando ver una cicatriz de una quemadura.

- Un segundo… esto lo tenía…

- Sí… –sonrió Yui con tristeza– esa es la señal para todos aquellos que hemos luchado contra la Organización.

- Pero si eres una niña… –se sorprendió Kazuha.

- Igual que mi padre –sonrió ella– tan solo tenía 17 años cuando todo ocurrió, así que… además… yo no es que haya luchado mucho. Mi padre biológico es de la BO. Y por eso siempre he estado metida en esto. Mañana hará 6 años exactos del secuestro, aunque yo entré una semana más tarde que ellos –informó Yui girándose hacia la liga– ellos murieron al salir de allí.

- ¿Mu…? ¿Mu…? ¿Murieron? –tartamudearon los tres amigos.

- Sí… –sonrió Yui– por suerte para ellos no han tenido que cargar con la culpa de nada. Ya que… mataron a uno de los que nos había secuestrado –informó.

- ¡Mentirosa! ¡Conan nunca mataría a nadie! –gritó Ayumi.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Haibara-san tampoco lo haría! –confirmó Mitsuhiko.

- Si dependiera la vida de otra gente por ello… creo que sí –sonrió Yui– No sabéis lo que hicimos todos allí para poder salir… y yo no pienso contároslo –añadió al ver que los de la liga ponían más atención en la conversación– pero… os aseguro que Conan-kun y Ai-chan fueron héroes al matar a ese tipo. Salvaron a un anciano muy gracioso, a una mujer llamada Ayako-san, a una informática, a una estudiante de último curso de primaria, a un ladrón, a una científica y a un detective. Aunque… Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito, Miyano Shiho y ellos dos muriesen.

- ¿Kuroba también? –preguntó Kazuha recordando que Shinichi le había prohibido pronunciar su nombre y le había dicho que había muerto hacía 6 años.

- Bueno… ese es igual que Shinichi y Shiho-san –sonrió Yui guiñando un ojo a la profesora sin que los de la liga juvenil de detectives les vieran– Conan y Ai-chan sí. Nos dividieron en dos grupos al sacarnos de allí. Minami-san y Mika-chan fueron trasladadas a otro lugar y no supimos más de ellas. Y bueno… Ayako-san… desapareció un mes después, así que tampoco sabemos como está. El anciano, Yuu-san, está ahora mismo escalando el Everest –se rió recordando la cara del hombre cuando le decía 'voy a vivir hasta los 200 años después de esto'– y los demás… forman parte de mi familia. Takahashi Sora-ojiichan es el ladrón, su hermano Takahashi Ryuuzaki, mi padre… el detective y Haibara Akemi-oneesan, la hermana de Ai-chan… es la científica.

- ¿Hermana? –preguntaron los tres niños y Kazuha.

- Sí –respondió tajante Yui yéndose a sentar en su pupitre mientras los demás esperaban una respuesta más larga.

* * *

><p>No me maten! XD Sí, ahora van a empezar a entender el papel de Irie hablando con Heiji :D<p>

A partir del capítulo siguiente la niña continua tomando el papel importante. Sé que hay a muchos que esto no les gusta. Es también parte de mi desconformidad, pero es el enlace que tengo para hacer todo un poco más comprensible.

Bueno tal y como he dicho antes espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

^^Shihoran^^


	4. Sakura Keiko

Bueno... espero disfruten de este otro capítulo! No hay mucho que decir de él... solo que necesitan haber visto un poco de Magic Kaito (del querido admirado autor Aoyama Gosho) y el capítulo del robo de la torre del reloj de Detective Conan (perteneciente a nuestro adorado mismo autor XD).

Resumen: han pasado 6 años. Conan, Haibara y Kaito fueron secuestrados por la Organización y fueron llevados a lo que se llama 'Mazmorras'. Yui también viene de allí, es donde se conocieron. Por otra parte, Heiji está en la policía de Tokio en homicidios, Kazuha que se ha casado con su amigo de la infancia es profesora de instituto. Aoko Nakamori es de la policía del departamento de desaparecidos. A partir del capítulo 5 estos detalles se irán explicando mejor.

Espero les guste!

^^Shihoran^^

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Keiko.<strong>

Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y, a pesar de ello, te quiere.

**Elbert Hubbard** (_Ensayista estadounidense_).

Salió corriendo del instituto. Parecía que había llamado demasiado la atención de esos tres, y ahora no le dejaban de hacer preguntas. Yui estaba intentando evitar que la cogieran.

- Yui-kun, espera –pidió Kazuha saliendo corriendo del instituto antes de que la niña pudiera salir del recinto.

La niña se paró para mirar cómo se acercaba con prisas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con una sonrisa a la profesora.

- La dirección que aparece en tu ficha es la correcta, ¿verdad? –preguntó la mujer con el pelo suelto.

- Si te refieres a si él está en esa dirección, sí –sonrió Yui– pero si es para venir y pedirme que te entregue los deberes y eso… no.

Ante eso Kazuha puso mala cara.

- Era para lo primero, pero gracias por informarme de antemano que no vas a hacer los deberes.

- No hay de qué –sonrió Yui– entonces sí, esa es la dirección.

- Dime… ¿tú estás bien? –preguntó Kazuha.

- ¿Lo dices por eso del secuestro? –preguntó la niña.

- Sí –respondió la profesora acordándose de que le había dicho que su cara hacia las preguntas por si solas.

- De eso ya hace 6 años –sonrió Yui– me duele más que mi padre biológico matara a mi madre delante de mí.

Kazuha se sorprendió una vez más. Una niña de 12 años siendo perseguida por lo que parecía ser la Organización criminal más poderosa de todo el mundo, según le había contado Heiji. Y aún así se tomaba las cosas con una sonrisa como esa. Realmente parecía feliz como era.

- Además… mañana hará los 6 años justos desde que mi padre estuvo en ese lugar… los alcoholes y eso van que ni pintado con eso –sonrió la niña.

- ¿Los alcoholes? –preguntó Kazuha.

- ¿Tú dirías que una buena persona, puede echarse a perder?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Podría hacerme un favor, Kazuha-sensei? –preguntó Yui dejando de sonreír– Usted conoce bien a mi padre…

- Bueno… yo le vi un par de veces… le conozco de lo que Ran y Heiji me contaron de él.

- ¿Podría venir mañana a mi casa usted? –preguntó Yui.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. Aunque venga con más gente da igual… pero… es que mañana Eisuke-ojiichan y yo somos los únicos que sobrevivimos… –añadió como apenada.

- No te preocupes allí estaré –sonrió Kazuha– ¿Confías en mí, Yui-kun?

- Eras amiga de mi padre… así que… confío mucho más en ti que en mis compañeros del anterior colegio –sonrió la alumna una vez más antes de levantar el brazo para despedirse.

- Espera, Yui-chan… –llamó Ayumi desde lejos corriendo.

- ¿Quién narices se atreve a llamarme así? –preguntó la niña enfadada.

- Per… perdona… –se asustó Yoshida.

- Ah… lo siento… –se percató la alumna nueva– es que mi madre me llamaba así… y no quiero que nadie más lo haga… –sonrió– prefiero Yui.

- Claro… –sonrió Ayumi.

- ¿Te vienes con nosotros? –preguntó Genta.

- Lo siento chicos… –'no quiero ir con críos' pensó por dentro– le prometí a Sora-ojiichan que iríamos a ver a Keiko-san.

- ¿Keiko-san? –preguntó Mitsuhiko.

- Sí… Sakura Keiko –respondió Yui– Sora-ojiichan es un gran fan.

- ¿La escritora? –preguntó Kazuha.

- Sí –respondió Yui marchándose– nos vemos…

- ¿Quién es esa? –preguntó Ayumi.

- Una escritora que está empezando a hacerse famosa –sonrió la profesora– parece ser que sus novelas son populares, aunque también de lectura complicada.

Yui siguió corriendo hasta que giró un par de esquinas. Al asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos la seguía, paró en seco y suspiró. Sonrió mientras iniciaba su marcha lenta y se acordaba de lo que había leído en una página web buscando nuevas cosas por leer. 'El mago más famoso del todo el mundo, representado por una joven amiga de la hija de su peor rival'. Gracias al Dios de internet la niña había descubierto el verdadero nombre de Sakura Keiko. Kaito ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada, cuando Yui le regaló el libro de 'Ladrón de capa blanca' por su 21 cumpleaños. Yui se hizo gran fan de esa escritora para poder planear bien el día en que ella llegara a Japón. Le pidió a Kaito que la acompañara, y él acepto de buen gusto, aunque parecía que no había entendido de nada lo que había en ese libro. Se paró delante de la entrada de los apartamentos en los que, ahora, vivían los 5 juntos: Shinichi, Kaito, Eisuke, Shiho y ella misma. Delante de las escaleras él ya la estaba esperando.

- De verdad, no entiendo cómo puede gustarte eso, Yui-chin –se quejó Sora con el libro en la mano.

- No tienes gusto –se quejó la niña.

- Anda vamos… seguro que ya habrá una cola de mil demonios –se quejó el ladrón guiñando un ojo a la niña.

- Estoy convencida de que sí –sonrió ella.

- Seguro que todos son los que odian esto para decirle que no escriba más –sonrió traviesamente Kaito.

- Eso lo dudo –sonrió la niña avanzando más rápido.

Al llegar a la librería en donde esa escritora iba a firmar los libros, encontraron mucha gente dentro del edificio. Algunos por curiosidad, otros por ser fans, otros tan solo por fardar de su autógrafo… todos ellos estaban por la escritora. Kaito suspiró mirando el libro que Yui le había regalado. Ni siquiera sabía para que lo había llevado. Intentó recordar lo que había leído en ese libro. Un ladrón de guante blanco que dejaba a todo el mundo más bien alucinado con su egocentrismo. Hacía magia para robar y le gustaba hacer trucos de magia mientras la gente le observaba hacerlos. Chasqueó la lengua. Desde un principio ese libro le había parecido extrañamente suyo. Todos los trucos que allí se contaban eran precisamente los trucos que él había utilizado como Kaito Kid, pero también estaban los de su padre.

La niña, emocionada por estar allí, sacó de dentro del maletín del instituto el libro que Kaito llevaba en sus manos. Después de media hora de cola, finalmente se habían acercado por completo. Yui observó al hombre que llevaba al lado y sonrió al ver que estaba distraído mirando unos libros de recopilaciones de Arsène Lupin. En cuanto los de delante de ella se habían ido ella golpeó con el codo a la barriga del hombre que se apresuró a situarse delante de la mesa. La escritora llevaba una coleta alta atándole el pelo de color castaño. Llevaba gafas de media luna, grandes, que tapaban sus ojos marrones. Detrás de la mujer una cortina, del mismo color que el mantel que cubría la mesa, tapaba lo que parecía un montón de cajas con los libros de esa escritora. Yui se echó a reír ante la cara desencajada de Kaito. La escritora se levantó de golpe en cuanto vio al hombre.

- ¡Ku…! ¡Ku…! ¡Kuro…! –antes de que la mujer pudiese terminar de pronunciar su apellido él le tapó la boca y se puso un dedo delante para que no dijera nada.

Ya habían llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué narices haces tú aquí? –preguntó Kaito en un susurro.

- Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees? –respondió Momoi Keiko en un murmurio más bien de enojo– ¿Dónde narices te habías metido? –preguntó golpeándole el hombro.

- Pero bueno… –se quejó Kaito de nuevo con la voz baja– que bruta eres…

Yui se echó a reír más fuerte.

- ¿Qué narices te hace tanta gracia, Yui-chin? –preguntó Kaito murmurando.

- No hace falta que habléis en susurros, todo el mundo os está escuchando –sonrió ella más alto poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Momoi y Kuroba miraron a su alrededor. Muchos fans estaban fulminando con la mirada al ladrón mientras que otros se tapaban la boca con la mano para no ser maleducados al reírse de ellos dos. Kaito fijó la vista a la niña y la fulminó con la mirada.

- Vale, entonces me vas a decir, ¿dónde has estado? –preguntó la mujer escritora alzando la voz entre el murmurio que empezaba a producirse en la biblioteca.

- No tiene importancia, ¿no crees? –preguntó Kaito sacando importancia al tema.

- ¿Qué no tiene importancia? –se quejó Keiko– ¿Qué no tiene importancia? –preguntó como si al repetir la pregunta hiciera más fácil su comprensión– ¡Pedazo de loco! ¡Mago de tres al cuarto! –empezó a gritar mientras la gente miraba a la chica como empezaba a llorar de rabia, ante una cara aterrada del chico– ¡Pervertido! ¡Animal! ¡Insensible! ¡No sabes lo que Aoko ha pasado por tu culpa!

- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre, Keiko? –preguntó la voz de una mujer detrás de las cortinas, abriéndolas.

- La bruja… –murmuró Kaito poniéndose detrás de Yui.

- Ah… Kuroba… –murmuró Koizumi Akako poniéndose al lado de la escritora– ¡Tú pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido? –gritó lanzando un libro, que había cogido de dentro de una de las cajas, a la cabeza de Kaito.

- Pero bueno… –se quejó el hombre frotándose la frente– ¿Se puede saber qué narices os pasa a las dos? No hay para tanto…

- ¿Qué no hay para tanto…? –preguntó Keiko– ¿Tú le has oído? –terminó mirando a Akako.

- Pero será… –se quejó la bruja lanzando otro libro.

- Vamos, vamos… chicas… –se quejó Kaito agarrando con fuerza los libros, que iba tirando Koizumi– si tanto te importó eso, ¿por qué no viniste a buscarme? –preguntó Kaito– ¿no tenías tus… dotes…? –se paró antes de cometer el error de llamar la atención creyendo con la brujería.

- Los perdí por culpa de llorar por un hombre –se quejó Koizumi mirando hacia otro lado y medio sonrojada, aguantando un libro que no decidió tirar.

- No me lo puedo creer –se rió Kaito– la bruta de Koizumi ha encontrado un hombre…

- ¡Pedazo de insensible! –se quejó la bruja lanzando otro libro.

El objeto le dio de lleno en la cara a Kaito haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio. El hombre cayó al suelo tirando todos los libros excepto el que Yui le había regalado.

- Bueno, vale, vale, vale… –se quejó la niña metiéndose por el medio– ahora sí que ya no tiene gracia… –sonrió ante las dos mujeres que parecían a punto de llorar– ¿Estás bien Sora-ojiichan? –preguntó la niña alargando la mano hacia el hombre.

- Maldita sea… ya sabía yo que no era buena idea acompañarte… pedazo de loca –se quejó una vez más el hombre, fulminando con la mirada a Yui mientras se levantaba con su ayuda.

- Oh, venga… pero si esto es más divertido presenciándolo en persona –sonrió Yui.

- No voy a volver a hacerte caso –se quejó– a la próxima vas tú solita, monada.

- Bueno… le he obligado a venir –sentenció antes de que Akako o Keiko intentaran hacer alguna pregunta más– ni siquiera había sospechado el nombre de Keiko…

- Un segundo… este libro está basado en… –Kaito pareció entender mirándose el libro que Yui le había dado, y palideciendo– realmente… es…

- Kaito Kid por supuesto –sonrió la niña.

- Serás…

- ¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó Keiko sin entender viendo como el hombre fulminaba con la mirada a la bruja.

- Nada, nada –sonrió Akako– a mí también me ha gustado leerlo.

- Ya sabía yo que me sonaba de algo esto… –se quejó el mago– te has atrevido a escribir lo del embrujo con el inspector Nakamori… –terminó bajando la cabeza– incluso las mismas predicciones tuyas y las palabras de Hakuba… te has atrevido a nombrar a mi padre… bruja inútil…

- ¿A quedado bien, no es así? –preguntó Akako.

- Continuo sin entender –respondió Keiko.

- ¿Qué ha quedado bien? –preguntó el ladrón– ¿Te has atrevido a sacar lo del chocolate a la luz, pedazo de bruja? –se quejó– ¿Cómo narices te has atrevido a escribir acerca del muñeco ese? ¿¡Dolió lo sabías! ¡Ese maldito hechizo dolió mucho! ¡Aún tengo cicatri…!

Yui tapó la boca al ladrón, que se iba enojando conforme se iba acordando de todo lo que había en ese libro.

- Vamos, vamos, Sora-ojiichan, no queremos meter la pata una vez más como hiciste con lo del chocolate de San Valentín –sonrió Yui– la bruja todo lo sabe.

- ¿Por cierto…? ¿Por qué narices esa niña te llama Sora? ¿Y quién es ella? –preguntó Akako.

- Olvidadlo… me largo –se quejó el ladrón– al fin y al cabo Kaito Kid murió hace 6 años… junto con Kuroba Kaito.

- No te irás… –amenazaron las dos.

- Nadie me lo impide –se quejó el ladrón.

- Ah… no, no me dejes sola, Sora-ojii… –se quejó la niña antes de que el mago Kuroba Kaito desapareciese entre una nube de humo– chan…

- Vale… no entendí nada… –se quejó Keiko.

- No tienes necesidad de ello –respondió Akako mientras la gente de su alrededor empezaba a aplaudir por el espectáculo de Kaito.

- Maldita sea… ese ladrón siempre hace lo mismo –se quejó Yui mirando de reojo el último lugar en donde había estado Sora.

- Y bien… ¿quién eres tú? –preguntó Keiko sonriendo.

- Me llamo Takahashi Yui –sonrió la niña– soy su sobrina.

- ¿Sobrina? –preguntaron las dos mujeres mirándose entre ellas.

- Bueno es una historia muy larga –informó– ¿Podríais hacerme un favor? –añadió mientras buscaba dentro de su maletín y sacaba un papel y un bolígrafo– estoy haciendo un pequeño experimento… –sonrió anotando algo en el papel– a vuestra decisión. Muchas gracias por el espectáculo… ha sido divertido –añadió mientras les daba el papel– por cierto… ¿puede firmármelo? –añadió dándole el libro a Keiko.

- Sí claro –sonrió con ánimos la escritora, cogiéndole el libro, y después de ver el contenido del papel que Akako había cogido.

* * *

><p>La verdad... cada vez que me he releído el capítulo me he imaginado a la pequeña Yui como más traviesa de lo que realmente quiero hacerla. Perdón por eso, pero era la única manera de hacer un enganche bueno de las relaciones que iran avanzando poco a poco, y reírse de ello.<p>

Al próximo capítulo aparece Hakuba. De Ran no se va a saber nada hasta mucho más adelante. Por cierto, he nombrado varias veces a Eisuke-ojiichan... sí, es Eisuke Hondo :D

Hasta el próximo mes! Dejen reviews porfi!

^^Shihoran^^


	5. Los desaparecidos

Buenas tardes!

Y tal y como prometí este mes un nuevo capítulo!

Yoi Moka: gracias por tu review *-* espero que este capítulo te guste igual que el anterior.

Arxas: has pillado el papel de Yui XD se ha notado demasiado que iba por ese camino, ¿no? :D no te preocupes que Ran saldrá en poco... en este capítulo sabrás un poco lo que ha pasado con ella aunque no aparezca n.n Espero que disfrutes de nuevo del siguiente capítulo ;D

Resumen: han pasado 6 años. Conan, Haibara y Kaito fueron secuestrados por la BO y fueron llevados a lo que se llama 'Mazmorras'. Shinichi tiene una hija de 13 años llamada Yui. La niña hace ir a Kaito a la firma de unos libros en que la autora conoce al ladrón. Por otra parte, Heiji es inspector de policía de Tokio en el departamento de homicidios y se ha casado con Kazuha, profesora de instituto y ahora tutora de la liga juvenil de detectives y de Kudo Yui. Aoko trabaja en el departamento de desaparecidos de la comisaría de Tokio.

* * *

><p><strong>Los desaparecidos.<strong>

Es mejor viajar lleno de esperanza, que llegar.

**Proverbio Japonés**.

Por la noche

Se quedó observando al infinito. Algo en esa figura que observaba le resultaba familiar. No parecía que hiciera nada malo, al contrario, era como si estuviera intentando evitarlo. Lentamente empezó a avanzar. Cogió su placa del bolsillo y desenfundó su arma. Le habían dicho que en ese lugar se iba a hacer un intercambio de armas y por eso él había llegado allí, pero no parecía que ese tipo estuviera intentando intercambiar nada. Parecía más bien que estaba de paso y algo en él le llamó la atención. Era de noche y estaban a las afueras de Tokio. En medio de todos esos almacenes desocupados no había ni un solo foco afuera para iluminar un poco la calle, y eso a veces también se agradecía, sobre todo después de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Se puso detrás de esa figura apuntándolo con la pistola y la cargó llamando su atención. El tipo con la capucha del chándal puesta se giró de golpe al oír el ruido del arma. Se quedó observando el cañón del arma con miedo pero sin moverse de su sitio. Al policía esto le sorprendió. La reacción más apropiada para alguien que no está acostumbrado a estas cosas, es que intentaría recular para poder salir de allí, pero él teniendo la pistola a escasos centímetros de la cara se quedó allí arrodillado y sin moverse, aunque, asustado. El tipo de repente le observó la otra mano y sonrió.

- ¿Qué hace la policía de Tokio aquí? –preguntó la voz del chico en susurros mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó el policía en el mismo tono intentando ver su rostro debajo de la capucha.

- No te muevas –dijo alguien detrás del policía mientras oía que cargaban un arma.

- Quieto, es de los nuestros –informó el encapuchado de delante señalando la placa de su mano izquierda.

El policía levantó sus manos para dejar la placa y la pistola a la vista del hombre que tenía detrás. Este le cogió la placa y observó con atención.

- Demasiado perfecta para ser falsificación –sonrió el encapuchado de detrás.

- Sí.

El tipo de detrás del policía volvió a guardar el arma en el bolsillo y le devolvió la placa mostrándole la suya.

- ¿Sois policías? –preguntó el policía.

- Sí, me llamo Takahashi Ryuuzaki soy del programa especial de la policía de Kioto, departamento de homicidios –respondió el tipo de detrás intentando que le devolviera la placa.

- Y yo soy su hermano, Takahashi Sora –sonrió el encapuchado levantando dos dedos– del mismo programa, departamento de robos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Ryu dando señales a Sora para que volviera a espiar de nuevo.

- Hakuba Saguru, departamento de homicidios –informó el inspector aún hablando en susurros– ¿y qué hace la policía de Kioto en Tokio?

- Este tío no escucha –dijo Ryu señalándolo– ¿Sora?

Los dos observaron como el encapuchado miraba a Hakuba sorprendido.

- Me había olvidado por completo… –dijo el chico agachándose de nuevo para espiar mejor– perdón… estoy despistado…

- No te conviene –informó Ryu.

- Bueno… ¿me vais a decir que hace la policía de Kioto aquí? –preguntó de nuevo Hakuba.

- Ya te lo hemos dicho –respondió Ryu– somos del programa especial de la policía de Kioto.

- Eso no responde nada –se quejó Saguru alzando la voz.

'¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' dijeron los hermanos a la vez de pie delante del policía y con un dedo delante de la boca. Sora volvió a arrodillarse de nuevo y con mucho cuidado sacó la cabeza pero rápidamente volvió a esconderla. Hizo señales a los dos para que tirasen hacia atrás. Un pequeño pitido muy suave y flojo sonó de los bolsillos de los hermanos.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ryu sacando lo que parecía una chapa muy pequeña– ¿qué ocurre?

- Vienen hacia vosotros –informó la voz de una mujer por la pequeña chapa.

Sora y Ryu agarraron a Saguru por los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta una esquina corriendo. Ryuuzaki salió de allí y se puso al medio del camino, tapándose con la capucha del jersey. En medio de la calle oscura y con esa capucha puesta realmente parecía más un criminal que un policía. Hakuba se quedó absorto observando a Ryu mientras que Sora no dejaba de observar al policía de Tokio. Sonrió. Le parecían muchos años, pero realmente ese tipo no había cambiado mucho. Hakuba se puso en estado de alerta en cuanto vio como un hombre vestido de negro y con un parche negro se acercaba a Ryu a paso lento. Su tensión se agudizó en cuanto vio que ese hombre iba armado. Ryuuzaki levantó las manos al aire.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó el que iba vestido de negro.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó Ryu– Soy tu peor pesadilla, Whisky –sonrió quitándose la capucha.

- ¿_Silver bullet_? –se sorprendió el hombre.

Al acto guardó la pistola y se dispuso para irse, pero dos personas más estaban detrás de él apuntándole con una pistola y una placa cada uno.

- _Sorry, Whisky, this is your last chance_ –sonrió Ryu sacando su arma.

- Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado ¿por qué no vamos a cenar algo juntos? –preguntó Sora saliendo del escondite y alzando la voz.

- ¿Tú estás majara? –preguntó la mujer.

- Yo me voy a dormir, Sora –sonrió Ryu– llevároslo a la sede haced lo que queráis con él.

- _Roger_ –dijeron los otros dos.

- Por cierto Haibara, gracias por el aviso –sonrió Sora sacándose la capucha.

En ese momento una camioneta estaba llegando con las luces encendidas. Al girar por la esquina, el policía vio por primera vez la cara de los cuatro policías al completo.

- Kuroba… –se sorprendió Saguru.

Sora rápidamente se tapó con la capucha otra vez y se puso detrás de Ryu. Mientras los otros dos se reían.

- Habéis hecho un gran trabajo, chicos, como siemp… ¿qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó un hombre de pelo azulado saliendo del vehículo.

- Sora querido, no sabíamos que tuvieras amigos aquí –sonrió Ryu mientras abrazaba por detrás a Kaito– eres malo me has engañado.

Kuroba intentaba deshacerse de él como podía. Hakuba observaba como los demás se reían, incluso el hombre que acababa de llegar se estaba riendo de lo que estaban haciendo. De repente Kaito dejó de esforzarse para soltarse del agarre de Ryu.

- Ya os vale a todos –se quejó el policía de robos– sois unos impresentables.

- Que va… solo Hondo y Kudo lo son –sonrieron Haibara y el hombre señalando a los otros dos que aun se reían.

- Esto…

- ¿Hakuba Saguru, verdad? –preguntó Shinichi estrechando la mano al policía de Tokio– un placer trabajar contigo si puedes quedártelo nos harías un enorme favor.

- Eso, eso –sonrió Hondo acercándose al policía de Tokio también y dándole unos golpecitos a la espalda.

La científica y el conductor se acercaron al hombre vestido de negro y lo esposaron. Kaito se quedó observando a sus dos compañeros de Kioto, como intentaban hacer que Saguru se lo llevara de allí.

- Vale, vale… –dijo Kuroba metiéndose por el medio y separándolos– ya os habéis reído suficiente de mí.

- Perdón, Kaito-kun –dijeron Hondo y Ryu a la vez imitando la voz de una mujer– no sabíamos que ya estuvieras comprometido.

- Que sí, que sí… largo de aquí –se quejó Kuroba apartándolos– sois unos impresentables los dos.

- Te esperamos –sonrió Ryu acercándose al vehículo.

Hicieron entrar al detenido a la camioneta y entraron Haibara y el hombre con él a dentro. Hondo y Ryuuzaki se subieron a la parte de detrás y se sentaron observando el interior del vehículo por la pequeña ventana que los comunicaba.

- Perdónales, son unos impresentables –sonrió Kaito apoyándose a la pared de uno de los edificios más lejano de la camioneta.

- Oye… ¿robos? ¿Estás de broma? –preguntó Saguru– maldita sea… cuando desapareciste… ¿qué ocurrió?

Saguru se había acercado a él. Las preguntas empezaban a salirle por la boca en el mismo momento que pasaban por su cerebro. Kuroba Kaito había desaparecido hacía 6 años. El ladrón había anunciado un robo y se presento en el instante indicado. Después de coger la joya desapareció y nadie más supo de él ni de la joya. Ahora que le había encontrado no podía dejarlo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Observó la cara del ladrón. No estaba como siempre, sonriendo pasase lo que pasase, aunque no tuviera motivos por hacerlo. Su cara era seria y parecía más descuidado de lo normal. Como si tuviera un tic nervioso, se frotaba el brazo derecho inconscientemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Saguru.

- Demasiadas preguntas –sonrió el ladrón– alguien robó mi identidad y se hizo pasar por Kaito Kid en el último robo.

- ¿Eh?

- Por eso estoy en la sección de robos. Por lo que respecta a ese día… –Kaito volvió a poner su cara de seriedad– prefiero no entrar en ese tema.

- Desapareciste delante de mi –dijo Hakuba– en dos segundos te desvaneciste y no apareciste a la mañana siguiente al colegio o cuando tuviste que hacer el robo de Kaito Kid que habías anunciado al esfumarte de ese lugar. Te estuve buscando toda la noche ese día. Llegué hasta la feria…

Kaito tan solo se limitó a sonreír tristemente, mirándose los pies. Levantó la cabeza y observó con atención como sus compañeros estaban metiéndose con el pobre hombre detenido.

- No me arrepiento de lo que hice ese día en absoluto –murmuró el ladrón lo suficientemente alto como para que solo le oyera Hakuba y que interpretara que lo decía con seguridad– ¿Cómo habéis estado? –preguntó mirando a los ojos del policía.

- ¿Por qué no quieres responderme la pregunta? –añadió Saguru– ya casi ni te reconozco –observó– ¿dónde está esa cara de póquer? ¿Qué te ocurre en el brazo? –preguntó ya que le ponía nervioso que se frotara de esa manera.

Hakuba le levantó la manga de la camisa viendo un tatuaje extraño en él, como una quemadura. El ladrón apartó la mano de golpe temblando.

- Te has vuelto un pesimista.

- ¿Un qué? –preguntó Kaito más fuerte haciendo que todos los que estaban en el vehículo se callaran y los miraran– ¿Cómo que pesimista? ¿Des de cuándo?

- Desde que te he visto, ¿a dónde ha ido tu cara de póquer? –preguntó Hakuba una vez más, poniéndose delante del ladrón para encararlo.

- Aquí –sonrió Kaito señalándose la cara y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

- Lo que tu digas –sonrió Saguru– que sepas que ella se va a enojar contigo cuando sepa en donde estás.

- ¿Vas a decírselo? –preguntó Kaito recordando la cara de la chica cada vez que se enojaba– que miedo, suerte que no voy a estar cerca.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir ahora? –preguntó Saguru con una sonrisa.

- Aún no lo sé, nos han trasladado a los cuatro, pero no sabemos a qué comisaría vamos a ir –informó Kaito evitando esa pregunta.

- Oye, Sora –gritó Shinichi desde el coche– que nos vamos y te dejamos atrás.

- Ni se os ocurra, la última vez tuve que correr durante tres quilómetros de noche para llegar a la sede –se quejó el ladrón acercándose al vehículo.

- Oye, Kuroba –le llamó el policía de Tokio sin girarse para verle– ¿no te importa que se lo diga?

- Para nada –sonrió Kaito girándose para ver a su rival– en un tiempo, habré terminado con mi venganza y cuando esto ocurra pienso volver y recuperar lo que es mío.

- Más quisieras –sonrió Saguru escuchando como el vehículo se iba de allí con las risas de todos alejándose del lugar.

El policía suspiró. De repente se dio cuenta de un detalle: su sospechoso se había ido con el vehículo en el que Kaito iba. Se golpeó la frente con la mano. Para el colmo Hattori y Aoko iban a volver mañana a Tokio y no había nadie para llamar para que fuera a recogerle en ese lugar en donde le habían dejado. Había dejado el coche demasiado lejos. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar mientras sonreía. Su amigo y rival había madurado por completo, aunque realmente parecía que iba en serio con lo que le había contado. Empezó a reírse de la idea de que Kaito Kid, el ladrón más famoso de todo Japón, también llamado Kuroba Kaito era un inspector de policía del departamento de robos. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y observó la pantalla. Un mensaje de Aoko. Lo abrió.

'_Tenemos algo. ¿Querrías venir mañana conmigo?_'

Saguru sonrió y respondió al mensaje. Aún le faltaba un buen trozo para llegar al coche y la brisa de la noche estaba empezando a helarle la nariz. Pensó en la cara que pondría Aoko en cuanto él le dijera que Kaito había estado con él en Tokio mientras ella estaba volviendo a la ciudad. Al fin encontró un fanal en medio de la calle. Se puso debajo y se apoyó a una pared cercana. Pensar mientras andaba por la noche no podría ser la mejor manera de aclarar las ideas, sobre todo cuando estaba empezando a helarse su cerebro. Pero tenía que pensar con claridad las consecuencias de sus actos y esa era la mejor manera que él tenía de pensarlo, hiciera frío o calor.

Intentó recordar lo que había pasado Aoko cuando Kaito había desaparecido. La chica se había derrumbado muy rápidamente, su padre no sabía cómo hacer para que su hija saliera de casa o incluso comiera. Un día su amiga le llamó pidiendo su ayuda y él acudió rápidamente en donde le había indicado. Un tal Jii Konosuke, sirviente del fallecido padre de Kaito, estaba hablando con Aoko. Ella parecía estar llorando de nuevo y el hombre parecía borracho. En cuanto ella le vio llegar se abalanzó para abrazarlo. Saguru le había devuelto el abrazo mientras ella le decía entre sollozos que Kaito había intentado coger al asesino de su padre. Eso hizo que el detective prestara más atención a lo que el hombre estaba diciendo. Parecía que Jii se estuviera culpando de la desaparición de Kaito, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo entendía. Así que le pidieron que continuara explicando mientras le servían otra copa. Emborrachar a un hombre que ya estaba borracho no era la mejor manera en la que ellos creían, pero era la única manera de averiguar qué había pasado con Kaito. Fue en ese momento en cuanto salió el nombre de Kudo Shinichi en medio de la conversación. 'Lo único que pude escuchar mientras usted le perseguía, Saguru-bocchama era la voz de ese tipo… Ginebra… llamando a Kaito-bocchama y a un tal Kudo. Kaito-bocchama me había hablado muchas veces de ese joven, se llamaba Kudo Shinichi'. Ese día, se apuntó en su memoria llamar a Hattori Heiji para averiguar más acerca del detective desaparecido. Averiguaron que Kaito había estado haciendo lo mismo que su padre para encontrar a sus asesinos, aunque ese hombre nunca dijo las palabras 'robar', 'Kid' o cualquier cosa relacionada con el ladrón, pero Saguru ya sabía a lo que se referían las palabras 'su trabajo'. En ese momento Aoko cambió completamente, volvió al instituto y empezó a comer de nuevo. Nadie sabía lo que le había ocurrido excepto Saguru. Aquella noche, mientras el detective acompañaba a la chica a su casa ella le dijo que quería resolver esto como fuera. Terminaron el bachillerato y se separaron, aunque Aoko y Saguru se vieron el siguiente año en la academia estudiando para convertirse en los mejores policías de todo Japón. En ese momento Saguru le hizo prometer a Aoko que no se metería en el departamento de homicidios, ya que Heiji le había dicho que era peligroso investigar eso. Así que Aoko se especializó en investigar desapariciones. Un año después de su graduación la chica encontró un montón de desaparecidos que coincidían con la de Kuroba y Kudo. Así que la chica empezó a preguntar a los amigos del detective. Fue entonces, cuando Hattori Heiji fue trasladado en el departamento de Tokio, y cuando la abogada Ran, la propietaria de un hotel Sonoko y la profesora Kazuha se hicieron más amigas de la policía Aoko.

Saguru abrió de nuevo su teléfono móvil y observó su respuesta, en los mensajes enviados: '_Ok_'. Suspiró. Este tema había ocupado el resto de la vida de su compañera. Así que decidió no decir nada por el momento y esperar a lo que ella tuviera que decirle mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del callejón para llegar hasta su coche.

* * *

><p>Uno de los personajes que más me gusta. Hakuba Saguru, sobre todo por lo que respecta al manga de Magic Kaito :D<p>

Bueno... ahí va otro capítulo. Aquí tenéis el porque Aoko y Heiji estaban juntos :D

Pronto... muy prontito... asesinatos *-*

Hasta el mes que viene! Espero con ansias sus reviews! Que me hacen muy contenta *-*

Ja ne!

^^Shihoran^^


	6. La llamada

Buenos días!

Antes que nada... Feliz semana Santa! XD aunque yo no la celebre... y continue trabajando aunque sea semana de fiesta ._.'

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF**: Celebro que te guste! Aunque en mi opinión este es el fanfic que peor me ha quedado... XD Realmente he notado tu impaciencia en escribir los reviews XD y me han hecho muy feliz :D espero que este capítulo lo disfrutes como los demás, y que sigas dejandome reviews n.n

Actualizando una vez más otro capítulo de este fanfic :D

Resumen: han pasado 6 años. Conan, Haibara y Kaito fueron secuestrados por la Organización y fueron llevados a lo que se llama 'Mazmorras'. Yui también viene de allí, es donde se conocieron. Por otra parte, Heiji está en la policía de Tokio en homicidios, Kazuha que se ha casado con su amigo de la infancia y es profesora de instituto. Aoko Nakamori es de la policía del departamento de desaparecidos. Hakuba Saguru pertenece a la policía de Tokio como compañero de departamento de Hattori. Mouri Ran es abogada defensora en un bufete que váis a conocer muy pronto.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, aunque creo que en este me he pasado con la rapidez de los hechos XD

Hasta pronto...

^^Shihoran^^

* * *

><p><strong>La llamada.<strong>

El único encanto del pasado consiste en que es el pasado.

**Oscar Wilde** (_Dramaturgo y novelista irlandés_).

Algo estaba sonando a su alrededor. Su cerebro no entendía muy bien lo que era. Alguien le llamaba mientras ese maldito ruido continuaba sonando. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y los abrió. Una figura estaba delante de él zarandeándole. Su cerebro parecía no reaccionar muy bien. Se esforzó en entender que era lo que ocurría, hasta que su cerebro lo indicó dos cosas. La primera: Kazuha estaba intentando despertarlo, la segunda: su teléfono móvil estaba sonando desde hacía rato. Se incorporó de repente y agarró el aparato, descolgando y levantándose de la cama, como si esta estuviera hirviendo.

- ¿Diga? –preguntó recordando que no había mirado la pantalla del teléfono.

- Hattori sé que es tu día libre, pero necesitamos la colaboración de todos los inspectores en el caso 'Takumi' –dijo la voz de una mujer detrás del teléfono.

- ¿Han enviado otra nota? –respondió después de chasquear la lengua.

- Sí, esta vez está escrita como en rayos… –informó su interlocutora desde el otro lado.

- De acuerdo… estoy ahí… dadme una hora –respondió Heiji.

Heiji se miró el teléfono desconcertado después de colgar. Su enfado no podía ser mayor. Le habían despertado a él y a su, ahora, esposa y le hacen ir de nuevo hacia la oficina en su día libre por un caso. Lanzó una patada al aire y se tumbó de nuevo a la cama. Cerró los ojos mientras notaba como Kazuha se movía a su lado. La luz que entraba por la ventana empezaba a molestarle. Suspiró un par de veces sonriendo de satisfacción mientras intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño. Su cerebro reaccionaba poco debido a su cansancio. De repente notó algo encima de su cara que le tapaba la luz. Abrió los ojos con lentitud observando a Kazuha, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara. La chica le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se levantó de la cama. Heiji se incorporó y se estiró al revés para intentar coger sus brazos, pero ella ya había llegado a la puerta. La chica se giró para sonreírle y abrió la puerta. Heiji se quedó observando ese lugar que había quedado lleno del aire limpio que entraba del salón. Intentando marcar la imagen de Kazuha en su mente, se giró bocarriba. La mujer llevaba un pijama de color verde completamente liso. Se quedó observando el techo intentando despertar a su cerebro por tercera vez. Unos minutos después la cabeza de su mujer aparecía de nuevo en su campo visual. El hombre cerró los ojos con rapidez para hacer parecer que se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Kazuha sonrió entendiendo lo que pretendía. Heiji estiró los brazos con pesadez y agarró la espalda de ella.

- Déjate de tonterías, Heiji –sonrió Kazuha besándole la frente– tienes trabajo y luego hemos quedado –sonrió.

- Es sábado –se quejó el policía.

- Eso no cambia los hechos de que tengas trabajo y hayamos quedado para comer –dijo la mujer apartando los brazos de Heiji y alejándose de allí.

- Vamos, ellos pueden esperar, solo son las 9 de la mañana –se quejó Heiji volteándose para ver a Kazuha moviéndose por el comedor.

- Son las 9 de la mañana y tienes que almorzar, ya que en estos días en Kioto casi no has comido nada. Así que levántate y espabila.

Heiji se levantó con pesadez. Se miró al espejo que había al lado de la puerta. Tan solo llevaba los pantalones de un pijama. Intentó peinarse con las manos, haciendo que esa tarea fuera la más complicada del mundo. Sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, aún completamente despeinado, y se acercó al salón. Kazuha estaba poniendo el almuerzo encima de la mesa de espaldas a él ya con la ropa de la calle puesta. Agarró a la chica por detrás poniendo su barbilla en el cuello de ella. Kazuha terminó de poner el último plato encima de la mesa y se giró en medio de su agarre. Rodeó el cuello del chico con los brazos y besó con ternura a su marido. Hacía medio año que se habían casado y los dos continuaban peleándose como cuando iban al instituto. La mujer se apartó de su marido rápidamente mientras le tiraba de la oreja.

- Ahora… –dijo haciendo que Heiji se moviera hacia la habitación.

- Vale, vale ya lo hago –se quejó el hombre entrando a la habitación.

Kazuha sonrió. Heiji se vistió deprisa y salió de nuevo al salón donde su mujer le esperaba sentada en la mesa.

- Mira, si sabes hacer bien las cosas y todo –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa más bien irónica.

- Cállate aguafiestas –se quejó Heiji.

Los dos empezaron a comer. El hombre encendió las noticias en la televisión. Los dos fueron comentando todo lo que les anunciaban. Hasta que en un momento, apareció algo que les llamó la atención a los dos.

- ¿Ese no es Saguru? –preguntó Kazuha señalando la televisión.

- Sí –respondió Heiji aún sorprendido– no sé exactamente los detalles del caso, pero…

- ¿Caso? –preguntó Kazuha.

Heiji bajó el volumen del televisor y miró a su mujer.

- Parece ser que hubo un intercambio de armamento en el puerto… pero… se escapó el sospechoso –sonrió Heiji victorioso– aunque… parece como si lo hubiera dejado escapar. Sabemos del cierto que está escondiendo algo, pero no sabemos el que.

Los dos se silenciaron unos segundos observando con atención al otro. La palabra esconder les había hecho pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Cada uno por su lado tendría que aferrarse a las consecuencias que conllevaría contar todo a sus amigos. Aunque ya sabían más de la mitad, ya que Heiji les había contado acerca de la Organización en cuanto Aoko les preguntó acerca de la relación de Shinichi y Kaito. Todos lo supieron todo de su boca, excepto la parte de ser encogido.

- Te… tengo que contarte algo –dijeron los dos a la vez apartando la mirada.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Dime… –añadió Heiji.

- No, no… tu primero –pidió Kazuha bajando la mirada una vez más.

- Está bien… –añadió su marido mientras ella observaba de nuevo la cara de él– tengo que pedirte algo… no sé a qué ha venido eso pero… ayer un oficial llamado Irie Raiko nos contó algo realmente increíble de esa gente…

Heiji le contó todo lo que el policía había contado mientras Kazuha iba palideciendo más y más. Heiji no la miraba así que no se dio cuenta del estado de su mujer.

- No sé… no sé si contarlo a Ran –terminó observando la reacción de la mujer– ¿Estás bien?

Kazuha bajó la mirada intentando esquivar cualquier interrogación por parte de su marido.

- Dime… esa quemadura… dijiste al brazo derecho, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella recordando lo que Yui le había mostrado.

- Sí –afirmó Heiji.

- Y si llevan una estrella es porque forman parte de la Organización, ¿eso es lo qué has dicho?

De nuevo su marido afirmó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al ver que Kazuha estaba agarrando con mucha fuerza los cubiertos y con las manos temblando.

**Flashback.**

Kudo Shinichi estaba delante de ella con los ojos cerrados agarrándose con fuerza la manga del jersey. La profesora miró ese lugar viendo que parecía algo más que un tic nervioso. En ese momento el hombre se subió un poco la manga como si le quemara ese lugar. Debajo de ella pudo ver unas marcas de quemaduras.

- Por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto, ¿vale? –preguntó Shinichi en un susurro casi inaudible por la propia Kazuha mientras abría los ojos y bajandose con rapidez la manga– no quiero que ellos me vean ahora… no podría… mirarlos…

Kazuha le miró extraño a los ojos y esta vez le dejó marchar. Los ojos del detective del Este se habían vuelto fríos y tristes. Parecían no tener vida. Se giró para mirar al hombre irse. Agarrándose aún el brazo se fue de su radio de visión. Pocas veces había visto al detective del Este tan amigo de Heiji, tan odiado por Sonoko y tan querido por Ran, pero… ese no era el Kudo Shinichi con el que ella había coincidido esas pocas veces.

**Fin del Flashback.**

- Ayer… te dije que venía una alumna nueva en mi clase, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella evitando mirar a Heiji– la niña… tiene una marca parecida a la que has descrito en el brazo… sin la estrella.

- ¿Estás de broma? –preguntó Heiji alzando la voz.

Ella tan solo negó con la cabeza intentando evitar que sus ojos lloraran.

- ¿Entonces la niña te dijo algo al respecto? –preguntó el hombre acercándose a ella.

Kazuha tan solo mintió negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Heiji de nuevo arrodillándose al lado de su esposa mientras ella empezaba a llorar.

- No entiendo… porqué… me dijo que la habían secuestrado hacía 6 años y mientras... mientras me lo decía... estaba sonriendo –informó la mujer dejando que las lágrimas saliesen por completo– no entiendo porqué no contó nada más… porqué tenía que sonreírme de esa manera…

Heiji tan solo abrazó a su mujer. Kazuha se agarró con fuerza a él. Ahora sí que no podía decir nada más. Kudo Shinichi tenía esa misma marca en el brazo. No podía decirle eso a su marido. No podía decirle que había visto a su amigo y le había visto con una marca de tortura. Ahora entendía el significado de porqué el detective del Este le había dicho esas palabras. 'Kudo Shinichi murió hace 6 años, no intentes hacer que vuelva…'. Resonaban las palabras en su cabeza, provocandole un dolor agudo que le hacía llorar con más fuerza. Si le contaban lo de la marca a Ran y alguna vez se veían, Kazuha no podría perdonarse la tristeza de su amiga. Ran se había envuelto en su trabajo y todos sabían que eso era para no pensar en nada más. Sabía que tandría que decirselo algún día a su amiga, pero de momento dejaría que las cosas sucedieran sin pensarselas.

- Heiji... no les digamos nada, ¿vale? –preguntó ella secándose los ojos– por favor... deja que no sepan nada de esto... no forcemos nada.

- ¿Forzar? –preguntó Heiji deshaciendo el agarre de su mujer– ¿De qué hablas?

- Por favor... confía en mí... tan solo... confía en mí –sonrió ella con tristeza– Anda vete, que Miwako te va a echar la bronca si no llegas para cogerle el teléfono a ese descerebrado asesino múltiple.

Unos minutos más tarde, Heiji se despedía de ella más que preocupado, diciéndole que irían a ver a la niña en cuanto él volviese y que en ese momento no se moviera de la casa. Kazuha en cuanto había pasado un rato, salió de su casa, agarrando debajo de su brazo la carpeta de estudiante de la hija de Shinichi. Por extraño que pareciera, la mujer del policía se sabía ahora de memoria todo el archivo de Yui, y estaba dispuesta a averiguar más acerca de lo que había ocurrido hacía 6 años.

- Kazuha-sensei, ¿qué hace aquí? –preguntó la niña abriendo la puerta y viéndola jadeando.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la profesora viendo preocupada a la niña.

- Sí, claro, pero…

- Yui-san… ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Hondo apareciendo por la puerta.

- No, Eisuke-ojiichan, no ocurre nada –respondió la niña con una sonrisa.

Los dos se apartaron para que pudiera entrar. Kazuha había ido corriendo hacia allí. Ni siquiera se había acordado de coger un taxi. La niña cerró la puerta dejando un pasillo a oscuras, iluminado por lo que parecía una pequeña lámpara en la habitación que había recto. Yui le agarró la mano y la acompañó hasta el salón. Era un apartamento muy pequeño, pero parecía muy bien distribuido. El salón tenía un sofá, una mesita de cristal, con una pequeña lámpara encima y un televisor apagado, con estanterías llenas de libros alrededor. A la derecha había una barra de bar que separaba la cocina del resto de la sala. Delante de la barra cuatro taburetes. Encima de ésta, dos ordenadores y un teléfono fijo. Kaito estaba sentado en el sofá con un vaso que parecía contener alcohol con hielo y jugando a cartas con Shinichi, quien estaba sentado al suelo y también tenía un vaso parecido encima de la mesa delante de él.

- Te he dicho que no tuvo gracia –respondió el ladrón ante lo que parecía una burla del detective.

- Pues a mí me hubiera gustado verlo –sonrió Shinichi tirando otra carta.

- No hagas trampas Ryu, que me toca a mí –se quejó Eisuke sentándose al lado del detective.

- ¿Ha ganado alguien ya o no? –preguntó Shiho entrando de una puerta al lado de la barra de bar con un vaso con hielo en la mano.

- Que va… aún están a la primera –sonrió Yui soltando a Kazuha y acercándose a ellos.

- Al final tenéis planeado no apartaros del lado de ninguno, ¿cierto? –preguntó la mujer suspirando y sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

- Exactamente, no fuera que Nishio hiciese algo hoy –dijo Shinichi levantando por primera vez la cabeza mientras Eisuke jugaba sus cartas– Toyama…

Todos miraron a la mujer.

- ¿Puedo unirme? –sonrió ella.

- Por supuesto –sonrió Kaito.

- Cuidado con este… hace trampas –advirtió Yui señalando al ladrón.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo…? –preguntó Shiho levantándose.

- Oh, no… no te preocupes por mí –sonrió la profesora– tú debes de ser…

- Haibara –respondió– Haibara Akemi.

- Akemi-san… –murmuró Hattori acordándose en su mente de la pequeña Ai.

- Yo Sora –sonrió Kaito.

- Y yo Hondo Eisuke.

- Un placer –saludó ella levantando la mano.

- Se ha casado con Hattori –informó Shinichi.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó la mujer de la barra abriendo el ordenador.

- Imposible que alguien aguante a ese detective –se quejó Kaito mirando a la profesora.

Haibara se rió ante el comentario del ladrón.

- Tú no aguantas a ningún detective, que te conocemos –sonrió Eisuke– no le hagas caso, creo que esta es la segunda copa.

- ¡Pero Bueno! –se quejó el ladrón haciendo que los demás excepto Shinichi se rieran.

- Bueno… terminemos la partida y empecemos otra –informó Eisuke plantando sus cartas en la mesa.

- Claro, como ibas perdiendo –se quejó el ladrón poniendo las suyas también.

- No te quejes tramposo –advirtió Shinichi dejando también las suyas mientras el teléfono empezaba a sonar.

Todos se quedaron mirando el aparato. La sala que en unos momentos se había llenado de risas por las burlas que se hacían entre ellos, en ese momento parecía vacía. El silencio, que tan solo estaba roto por los sonidos del aparato, hacía ver que algo iba mal en ese lugar. Había una pequeña luz roja que iluminaba el trocito de barra en donde estaba el teléfono. Haibara dejó su vaso encima de la barra y se puso a teclear, mientras Yui se levantaba para coger el aparato.

- Casa de los Taka…

- ¿Yui? Yui… ayúdame…

- ¿Miki-chan? –preguntó la niña al teléfono.

Al acto todos se levantaron mientras Yui pulsaba el altavoz.

- Por favor… ayúdame… Nishio… Nishio me matará… –se quejó la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

- Miki-chan… ¿dónde estás? –preguntó Yui.

- Nishio… está aquí… mató… mató a Minami el año pasado… por favor… ayudadme…

- …¡abre la puerta maldita niña! –gritaba alguien golpeando la puerta desde el aparato.

- Tengo la dirección –informó Shiho con un mapa en la pantalla– en los apartamentos de delante de la estación.

- Vamos… –ordenó Shinichi.

- Miki-chan no cuelgues… –pidió Yui.

La niña corrió hasta la puerta que había al otro lado de la sala y entró. Volvió a salir con el teléfono móvil en la mano.

- Adelante, Shiho-san.

- Transfiriendo… –informó la científica habiendo pulsado algunos botones del teclado– vale, tienes la llamada Yui.

La niña pulsó unos cuantos botones al teléfono y activó el altavoz. En donde se podía oír aún los gritos de un hombre golpeando la puerta y los sollozos de la joven al otro lado del teléfono. Colgó el fijo mientras los cuatro adultos de la casa se iban cada uno por un lado y volvían armados y con chalecos antibalas. Kazuha se quedó observando los movimientos de su alumna hasta que se dio cuenta de que a la niña también le daban un arma y un chaleco.

- ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó Kazuha en un susurro.

- ¿Vienes o no? –preguntó Shiho pasándole también un chaleco a la profesora.

- Claro que sí, pero… ¿cómo le dais un arma a una niña? –preguntó la mujer Hattori.

- No soy una niña –sonrió Yui– al fin y al cabo, soy una agente del FBI –terminó guiñando un ojo.

* * *

><p>Bueno... aquí finaliza este capítulo.<p>

Espero sus reviews pronto, ya que me dan animos para seguir! :D

^^Shihoran^^


	7. Nishio Takumi 1ª parte

Buenas!

Feliz día del trabajador! Es el único día del año que nadie entiende... si se dice día del trabajador, ¿por qué solo trabajan los pobres de la autopista?

**Rani07:** ¿La espera se te ha hecho larga? Gracias por lo de la suerte y la inspiración, sí ayudó jajajaja. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también. Gracias por tu review. Por cierto, gracias por el decirlo, pero creo que estoy intentando hacer un fanfic entre el suspense y el misterio... hoy verás el porque de la segunda. jejeje.

Me parece algo increible XD Cada capítulo que escribo y solo un review por cada uno de ellos. En serio... y de distintas personas, algo que nunca había conseguido aún XD Espero de verdad que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Ya que es una primera parte, intentaré poner la segunda parte mucho más rápido.

Así que solo me falta decir que DC es de Aoyama Gosho-sama... y que yo solo cojo los personajes un poco prestados y les hago hacer lo que a mi me da la gana XD y espero con ansias que me digan de una vez... ¿quién es el nuevo personaje que nuestro querido autor ha metido ahora por el medio? :3

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Nishio Takumi (1ª parte): el agente de la Organización.<strong>

En principio la investigación necesita más cabezas que medios.

**Severo Ochoa** (_Médico español_).

Tokio hace 1 año…

Heiji había subido un escalón más en su carrera. Había dejado de ser oficial y se había situado debajo de los dos Takagi. Hacía tan solo una semana que Makoto y Sonoko se habían casado y ese día los dos volvían de su luna de miel. Kazuha iba a venir desde Osaka con las maletas para quedarse a dormir en su apartamento y habían decidido quedarse todos a cenar en la casa del moreno. Faltaba una hora para la cena, con Ran incluida, y él seguía aún escribiendo ese complicado y aburrido informe del último caso. Una vez más los agentes de su alrededor en la oficina se rieron casi gritando.

- Por favor, cállense de una vez, así no se puede concentrar nadie –se quejó en un susurro.

- Oye, Hattori… –le llamó alguien desde la puerta– ¿te vienes a tomar algo?

- No gracias, tengo que terminar esto e irme a casa –respondió con una sonrisa forzada– nos vemos mañana.

- Hattori-kun, ¿todo bien? –preguntó la inspectora Takagi con una sonrisa delante de él.

- Sí, creo que sí –respondió él suspirando y viendo como los demás cerraban la puerta.

- Tan solo un poco más, ¿eh? –añadió su superior.

- Sí –sonrió de verdad Heiji volviendo de nuevo al trabajo.

Miwako se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del baño. De repente todos los teléfonos de la oficina empezaron a sonar. Él paró el lápiz de su mano a media frase, pensando en lo que estaba intentando escribir. Dejó que sonaran un par de veces… tres… no podía concentrarse con tanto ruido. Heiji levantó la vista chasqueando la lengua. Estaba él solo. Cogió el auricular del teléfono y pulsó un botón para recibir la llamada mientras Miwako volvía del baño. En seguida entraron tres agentes que parecían haberse dejado algo.

- Hattori Heiji al habla –respondió fastidiado pensando en que podrían haber entrado un poco antes.

- Con usted quería hablar –respondió una voz con un distorsionador llamando la atención del moreno, que se acomodó en la silla– me llamo Nishio Takumi, soy agente, de lo que ese detective, llama 'la Organización'.

En ese momento llamó toda la atención del policía haciendo que se levantara de golpe y todos los que estaban en la oficina se quedasen mirándolo.

- Voy a enviarte una carta solamente a ti. ¿Aceptarás el reto que se te propone, detective juvenil de Osaka?

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Heiji intentando hacer caer en la trampa al hombre.

- Ya te lo he dicho… me llamo Nishio Takumi –respondió medio riendo– soy inteligente, no creas que voy a decirte nada más de lo que tenía planeado por el momento.

- Si tan valiente eres ¿por qué no utilizas tu voz? –preguntó Heiji observando los números de teléfono que le marcaban la pantalla y apuntándolos.

- No vas a poder localizarme, voy a deshacerme de este teléfono móvil en cuanto termine la llamada. Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿aceptas el reto?

- ¿Para qué tendría que perder el tiempo con alguien cómo tú? –preguntó Heiji con una sonrisa maléfica.

- Mi mujer va a morir en una hora si no aceptas –sonrió al otro lado la voz de Takumi– Aunque… si aceptas el reto también lo hará. ¿Tienes tiempo para perder en salvar a mi mujer?

- Maldito… –se quejó Heiji– acepto dame lo que me has dicho…

- Que te quede clara una cosa –añadió Nishio– aquí las reglas las pongo yo… no intentes dominarme… soy superior a ti –sonrió.

- ¿Qué eres qué? –preguntó Heiji ya con la mosca subida en la nariz– ¿Vas a decirme algo, o no? –preguntó calmando la voz y apretando con fuerza el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

- En estos momentos estoy enviando un fax –añadió Takumi– ahí está… ya os está llegando.

Efectivamente. Heiji escuchó la máquina de fax funcionando haciendo unos ruidos extraños para poder imprimir un solo papel. Miwako se acercó con rapidez a él y cogió el papel mirando a Heiji. El policía le hizo señas para que se lo diese.

- ¿Lo tienes? –preguntó la voz distorsionada medio riendo.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Heiji observando una nota con letras escritas sacadas de una película de miedo– ¿se está usted riendo de la policía? –preguntó Heiji observando el papel.

- Desde el momento en que vuelva a decir 'ya' tendrá usted una hora exacta para salvar a Nishio Minami mi mujer de 32 años. Es informática en una empresa que ella misma fundó y que lleva su apellido de soltera: Sakuraba. Bueno, aunque… hace 1 año que ella quiso separarse de mí, pero maté a su abogado –se rió al recordar la cara que puso el abogado al verle entrar por la oficina– el abogado se llamaba Haruguchi Fujimoto –continuó mientras Heiji iba tomando nota de todo lo que el hombre le decía– de la agencia de abogados Matsuura– De acuerdo… prepare su reloj… –sonrió como si estuviera viendo los movimientos de Heiji en ese instante.

El policía se miró el reloj su manecilla segundera estaba pasando por los 40 segundos. Pronto serían las 6:58.

- Tienes una hora desde ya –sonrió el hombre mientras Heiji apuntaba en el papel 7:58:42.

Hattori prestó atención a su oído por si el hombre decía algo más, pero él tan solo colgó y le dejó esperando en el auricular. Observó su reloj. Habían pasado 5 segundos que no podía permitirse perder.

- ¿Puedes avisar a Hakuba, Miwako-san? –preguntó Heiji agarrando la hoja de papel del fax con fuerza intentando averiguar lo que significaba.

Ella se apresuró a coger el teléfono y llamar el móvil de Saguru que se sabía de memoria, mientras los demás se quedaban parados mirándolo.

- ¿Matsumoto quién llevo el caso del abogado Haruguchi? –preguntó Heiji observando al hombre que se había quedado clavado a la puerta.

- Creo que Ando –respondió él.

- ¿Puedes llamarlo, por favor? –preguntó sentándose en su silla de nuevo.

- Sí, claro… en seguida –respondió Matsumoto saliendo con prisas de la sala.

- Dice que ya viene –informó Miwako.

- Gracias –respondió Heiji apuntando cosas encima del papel como Organización. Nishio Takumi, Gin, Vodka…

Su cerebro funcionaba de nuevo más rápido de lo normal, parecía haber despertado del cansancio que tenía ya a esas horas. Se esforzaba por entender el significado del mensaje y una y otra vez intentaba interpretar las líneas del mensaje.

- ¿Me has llamado Hattori? –preguntó Saguru entrando con Aoko detrás.

- Ah… Aoko perfecto –sonrió él– ¿tienes en la lista a alguien llamado Sakuraba Minami?

- ¿Te refieres a la lista de ellos? –preguntó Aoko mirando una libreta que siempre llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Tienes algo de ellos? –preguntó Saguru.

Heiji sonrió alargándole el papel del fax mientras Matsumoto volvía con el hombre llamado Ando.

- Ando, ¿tú fuiste quien te encargaste del caso del abogado Haruguchi Fujimoto, verdad? –preguntó Heiji al verle entrar levantándose.

- Sí, fui yo –respondió el hombre con voz grave acercándose mientras Saguru se volvía a releer el fax.

- ¿Encontrasteis al culpable? –preguntó Heiji.

- No… las cámaras de seguridad lo grabaron, pero en ningún momento grabaron su cara o cualquier cosa que pudiera identificarle –respondió Ando.

- Nishio Takumi –respondió Hattori.

- ¿Cómo?

- El culpable es Nishio Takumi –respondió con una sonrisa– acaba de confesarlo… aunque… tampoco sé si ese es su nombre real, ya que utilizaba un distorsionador de voz y…

- Son profesionales en el ámbito del crimen –sonrió Saguru.

- Menudo fastidio –se quejó el policía dejándose caer a la silla– ¿por qué alguien como ellos intentarían retarme? –preguntó Heiji.

- ¿Retarte? –preguntaron Aoko y Saguru mirándose.

Heiji contó a todos los presentes lo que el hombre le había dicho.

- Así pues… tenemos ahora 54 minutos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Miwako.

- Correcto –afirmó Heiji mientras Aoko continuaba buscando el nombre.

- De acuerdo… que todos los inspectores que puedan se reúnan aquí. Ando y los demás os quedáis tenemos que encontrar a esa mujer y salvarla –añadió Miwako marcando unos números de teléfono.

- Lo encontré –informó Aoko dejando la libreta abierta por la página de un listado de nombres interminables– también su hermana Miki que hoy hace los 16 años.

- ¿Y ese tal Nishio Takumi está en la lista? –preguntó Saguru.

Heiji se apresuró a buscarlo mientras muchos policías de distintos sectores entraban por la puerta para venir a ayudar.

- Sí, lo está… –respondió Hattori– todos desaparecieron el mismo día que Kuroba y Kudo –añadió mirando a Saguru.

- No fastidies… –se quejó Hakuba observando la lista de Aoko.

- Entonces…

- Está claro que ese tipo desapareció para unirse a… un segundo… –Heiji intentó recordar las palabras exactas que le había dicho– ese tipo conoce a Kudo...

- Bueno… por el momento intentemos salvar a esa mujer, ¿vale? –sonrió Miwako agarrando el fax– 'En cuanto el hombre sube allí y mira a su alrededor, puede ver el cielo, el agua, las casas pequeñas a su alrededor –empezó a leer la oficial Takagi– Personas ajetreadas como hormigas le acompañan dando órdenes y gritándole para que no se duerma: este pedido tiene que estar para hoy a tierra. Él sonríe sabiendo que puede cargar pesos pesados solo moviendo una palanca. Sonríe una vez más recordando que hoy es el aniversario de boda y el regalo que le compró a su esposa. Observa a su alrededor y se siente un pájaro como si pudiera volar. Mientras que, debajo de su asiento, a ella las cuerdas rojas de sangre le aprietan tan fuerte que le paran el corazón. Firmado: Tokio Local 7 nave 10.'

- ¿Cómo puede firmar un lugar? –preguntó Ando medio riendo.

- Ese tipo está loco –añadieron Heiji y Saguru– seguro que ahora mismo está escuchando nuestras palabras y riéndose de las suyas.

- Qué peligrosos son estos de la Organización –comentó Aoko distraída.

- ¿Organización? –preguntó Takagi Wataru acercándose a ellos.

- Bueno… es una historia muy larga –sonrió Aoko.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha –añadió Heiji apresurándose para salir seguido de muy de cerca por Aoko y Saguru.

Los tres se subieron al coche de Heiji. Él arrancó sin pestañear mientras empezaban a escuchar por la radio las descripciones del caso. Aoko, que iba al lado de Heiji, sacó la sirena y la colocó encima del coche de color gris. El color rojo empezó a brillar mientras sonaba el silbido tan conocido y Heiji salía acelerando como loco el coche. Los tres se quedaron en silencio pensando en la nota, mientras recorrían las calles de Tokio.

- Algún sitio elevado quizás –murmuró Aoko.

- En donde se pueda ver el mar –informó Saguru.

- Entonces algún lugar cerca del puerto… –sonrió Heiji girando el volante para ir hacia allí.

- ¿Local 7 nave 10? –preguntó Saguru– Esto suena más bien a dentro del puerto…

- Ahora que lo dices… –murmuraron Heiji y Aoko.

Continuaron el trayecto hasta el local. Bajaron del coche y Heiji miró su reloj: 8:25:13. Quedaban 33 minutos y 29 segundos. Movió su cabeza. Si quería hacer bien su trabajo, tenía que quitarse de la cabeza el tiempo. Aunque se tuviera que tener en cuenta, no era el momento para pensar en eso. Los tres miraron los carteles que les indicaban el lugar donde tenían que ir. Nave 7. Se miraron entre ellos. Les faltaban recorrer tres naves. Heiji y Saguru echaron a correr mientras Aoko indicaba por radio el lugar en donde podría estar. En cuanto terminó ella también les siguió. Observaron el lugar. No parecía que hubiera un fin de jornada allí. A pesar de ser las 8 y media de la noche, aún había gente trabajando. Entraron allí y miraron a su alrededor. Mucha gente se apresuraba a ir y venir de un lugar a otro.

- Perdone, el local 7… ¿está por aquí? –se apresuró a pedir Heiji enseñando su placa.

- Sí… subiendo por esas escaleras la última puerta del pasillo –respondió el hombre poniéndose la chaqueta para salir.

- Gracias –dijeron los tres empezando a correr.

- Lo rectifico –sonrió Heiji– están terminando ahora el trabajo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Tú también pensaste que eran muy trabajadores? –sonrió Aoko.

Los tres se pararon delante de la puerta y llamaron. No obtuvieron respuesta. Heiji miró su reloj: faltaban 30 minutos exactos. Volvieron a llamar, sin respuesta otra vez.

- Esto… ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? –preguntó una mujer de pelo rubio detrás de ellos.

- ¿Usted trabaja aquí? –preguntó Heiji.

- Sí –respondió la mujer.

Los tres se miraron a la chica. Parecía muy joven. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido con una coleta al lado derecho de su cuello y sus ojos eran verdes muy claros. Llevaba un vestido de color turquesa con unas botas hasta las rodillas. Una chaqueta de color crudo hacia destacar un bolso de color piel de color negro que colgaba de su hombro.

- Somos de la policía –informó Heiji mostrando su placa– puede decirnos si ha visto a una mujer llamada Sakuraba Minami o Nishio Minami.

- Claro que la he visto… es mi hermana –respondió ella frunciendo el ceño– ¿qué ha ocurrido con ella? –preguntó frotándose el brazo derecho con nerviosismo.

Los tres policías se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿Tu eres su hermana? –preguntó Heiji.

- Sí… me llamo Sakuraba Miki –respondió sonriendo.

Saguru suspiró y le pasó la nota a la joven.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Miki leyendo con la cara cada vez más pálida– Si es una broma no tiene gracia –murmuró.

- ¿Se cree usted que a la policía nos gusta hacer bromas de estas? –preguntó Heiji perdiendo la paciencia– Quedan 25 minutos y 12 segundos para que su hermana muera –respondió después de mirar el reloj una vez más– Si no sabes dónde puede ser este lugar más vale que no nos entretengas más.

Miki les devolvió la nota y sacó de su bolsillo una llave. Se apresuró para abrir el local número 7 y entró encendiendo las luces. Los tres policías entraron después de ella y observaron a su alrededor.

- ¿Es Nishio, verdad? –preguntó Miki acercándose a la ventana de la oficina para observar el mar– Nishio ha sido quien ha enviado la nota.

- ¿Tiene usted algo que decirnos? –preguntó Saguru.

- ¿Conocen ustedes a Hattori Heiji? –preguntó la joven girándose para encararlos.

- Soy yo… –respondió el nombrado.

- Te creía más alto –sonrió Sakuraba mientras Aoko y Saguru continuaban buscando algo que les pudiera llevar hasta su hermana– Kudo Shinichi nos dijo que tú serías el único que nos podría proteger –sonrió ella.

- ¿Kudo? –se sorprendieron los tres escuchando un montón de sirenas que aparcaban alrededor del edificio.

- ¿Le conocéis? –preguntó la joven Miki sonriendo– fue mi compañero de celda hace 5 años. Abandonamos todos juntos a Nishio porque se había unido a la Organización. Él juró vengarse de nosotros –añadió– seguramente mi hermana ya esté muerta.

- ¿Compañero de celda? –preguntó Heiji mientras un montón de policías se apresuraban a entrar.

Ella bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Heiji observó a la chica mientras se frotaba una vez más el brazo derecho. Movió su cabeza y observó de nuevo su reloj: 8:35:55. Estuvieron un buen rato inspeccionando la sala con Miwako y Wataru dando órdenes a todos. Heiji no dejaba de mirar a la chica y a su brazo. Parecía un tic nervioso… aunque… Heiji frunció el ceño.

- Sakuraba Miki –le llamó la atención– ¿ocurre algo con tu brazo?

- ¿Eh? –ella se miró al policía y luego se miró el brazo– Ah… no… no me pasa nada –sonrió poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- Oye… Hattori… –murmuró Hakuba al lado de la mujer.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el policía acercándose al hombre distraído.

- Eso de allí… –añadió señalando por la ventana haciendo que todos pararan la búsqueda.

- Puede cargar pesos con solo una palanca… la grúa… –murmuró Heiji.

En ese momento una sabana que estaba colgando de la parte más alta de la grúa que tenían delante cayó hacia el mar. El viento que bufaba mostró a una mujer, de pelo castaño y largo, agarrada por unas cuerdas de color rojo como la sangre. Miki chilló y cerró los ojos agachándose, tapándose los oídos mientras temblaba con fuerza. Heiji observó su reloj. Faltaban 7 minutos exactos. Empezó a correr con Saguru y los demás policías detrás. Aoko se agachó al lado de la hermana y la abrazó.

- Tranquila… –murmuró Aoko notando como la joven se mordía el labio inferior.

- Las cuerdas… –murmuró Miki con la voz rota.

* * *

><p>Una vez más, les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic y espero que continuen dejandome reviews :3<p>

^^Shihoran^^


	8. Nishio Takumi 2ª parte

Buenas!

Esta vez no tardé tanto, una segunda parte no se puede hacer esperar tanto tiempo, eso está claro. Así que, como siempre aquí está mi nuevo capítulo.

**noctisluxys**: me alegro que te haya sido más bonito tu fin de semestre :D espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste también este capitulo. Si hay algo que no entiendas hazmelo saber en sgeuida e intentaré ayudarte :D

Les dejo con el capítulo y les pido una vez más, que sigan leyendo y dejandome reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Nishio Takumi (2ª parte): las hermanas Sakuraba.<strong>

El pasado me ha revelado la estructura del futuro.

**Pierre Teilhard de Chardin** (_Filósofo y teólogo francés_).

Tokio hace 1 año…

- Confirmamos que la víctima es Nishio Minami de 33 años –informó Miwako– no ha servido de nada lo que hemos hecho.

- Otra víctima más de esa gente –murmuró Heiji.

- La agencia de abogados Matsuura… ¿no es dónde trabaja Ran? –preguntó Saguru.

- Sí… –respondió Heiji sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcando el número de teléfono de la mujer– Ran, ¿qué tal?

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? –preguntó ella– hace media hora que te estamos esperando– se quejó.

- Pareces mi mujer ya –se quejó el policía– oye… tú conociste a Haruguchi Fujimoto, ¿verdad?

- Sí… –respondió Ran del otro lado– ¿por qué preguntas?

- Será mejor que vengáis todos al puerto –respondió Heiji– Tenemos una pista…

Heiji cerró el teléfono y observó a Hakuba. El policía estaba agachado al lado del cadáver que habían conseguido bajar desde arriba de la grúa. El cuerpo de la mujer estaba todo de un tono rojizo tirando a lila y tenía unos cuantos cortes importantes, de donde la cuerda la había agarrado con firmeza. En el brazo derecho un montón de cortes de un cuchillo, como si le hubieran querido arrancar algo de la piel.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hakuba? –preguntó Heiji arrodillándose a su lado.

El policía señaló el brazo de la chica y miró a su compañero.

- Es algo extraño –sonrió Saguru.

- Bueno… las modas van y vienen –añadió Heiji con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Saguru.

- ¿No conoces las modas de tatuajes? –preguntó Heiji– Te pones el nombre de la persona a la que quieres. Si ocurre algo entre los dos… te vas a pasar toda tu vida con su nombre en el cuerpo.

- Tendríamos que averiguar si realmente hubo algo aquí debajo –sentenció Saguru.

- Estoy de acuerdo –añadió Heiji.

Se quedaron un buen rato observando a su alrededor para intentar encontrar alguna pista. Hasta que Miwako les reunió a los dos.

- Chicos… la cuerda con la que ataron a la mujer… está llena de sangre.

- No me extraña –respondieron los dos a la vez mirando de nuevo los cortes de Minami.

- No, no me refiero a ella… –respondió Sato un poco pensativa– esa cuerda era de color blanco, pero se volvió así de color rojo por sangre de distintas personas, no solo de Sakuraba.

Heiji y Saguru se miraron entre ellos sin entender. En cuanto vieron que Ran, Kazuha, Sonoko y Makoto habían llegado los dos se apresuraron a mostrarles el camino hacia el despacho en donde Miki trabajaba.

Heiji se apresuró a echar del lugar a unos pocos oficiales que intentaban interrogar a la hermana pequeña. Aoko se sentó al lado de la chica saludando con la cabeza a los demás.

- Bueno… esto empieza a ser inquietante –respondió Heiji en un suspiro.

- Vale… Miki-san –le llamó Hakuba– dinos… ¿qué sabes de Kudo?

- ¿Qué sé…? ¿De qué? –preguntó la chica asustada.

- Has dicho algo de unas celdas… –informó Heiji arrodillándose delante de ella– ¿Qué relación tiene eso con Kudo y con tu hermana?

- La BO secuestró a mi hermana porque estaba haciendo un programa de ordenador capaz de entrar en los ordenadores del FBI –informó Miki– yo estaba con ella en cuanto la secuestraron… así que… me cogieron a mi también, al igual que el marido de mi hermana, Takumi. Allí nos encontramos con seis personas más… una de ellas Kudo y la otra de la que más me acuerdo era Smith… una niña que tenía 6 años. Aunque ella tan solo estuvo 4 horas allí.

- Así que a Kudo también le secuestraron… –murmuró Heiji.

- Bueno, no sé con exactitud lo que pasó con los demás –informó ella haciendo que Heiji la mirara extrañado– a veces me parecía como si Kudo se hubiera dejado secuestrar –sonrió– por las cosas extrañas que decía… nada más.

- Entonces… conociste a Shinichi, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ran intrigada.

La joven afirmó con la cabeza mientras observaba con atención a la abogada.

- ¿Qué puedes decirnos del abogado Haruguchi Fujimoto? –preguntó Saguru.

- Takumi lo mató porque creía que así evitaría que mi hermana se separara de él, pero se equivocó en una cosa –se rió ella– Minami era mejor que él y las dos como agentes de la interpol pudimos volver a nuestras vidas anteriores con más facilidad que él.

- ¿Agentes de la interpol? –preguntó Aoko sin entender.

- Unos agentes de la CIA nos sacaron de las celdas –informó Miki– parecían conocer muy bien a Kudo y a Shiho-oneesan. En cuanto salimos, todos fuimos llevados a América y allí nos separaron. Mi hermana y yo, junto con el Yuu-ojiichan y Ayako-san, entramos en la interpol, los demás al FBI, por petición de la madre de la niña.

- Dime –dijo Aoko forzando su mejor sonrisa– ¿allí había un chico parecido a Kudo que se llamaba Kuroba Kaito?

- ¿Kuroba Kaito? –preguntó Miki, intentando recordar con exactitud todos los nombres que habían estado en ese lugar con ellos y se echó a reír– ¿Te refieres a ese loco que odiaba a los detectives pero que se juntó con rapidez con Kudo? –preguntó riendo– Como una cabra… los dos lo estaban de hecho, locos hasta el final.

- ¿Locos? –preguntó Saguru– de Kuroba lo entiendo, pero de Kudo…

- Los dos lo estaban –afirmó Miki-chan– el ladrón juntándose con un detective para salir de unas mazmorras. Estaban desesperados por su victoria, egocéntricos, mal hablados con la BO e incluso confiados de todos sus conocidos. El mago no dejó de hacer trucos incluso cuando la desesperación nos arruinó a todos. Y Kudo… –bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando sus pies– se sacrificó por todos nosotros. Ellos sabían de lo que eran capaces la gente de la BO y Kudo fue el único que se encaró a ellos en cuanto vio lo que nos harían.

- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? –preguntó Heiji.

Miki miró al moreno y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- El FBI lo llama el inicio de los tiempos crueles de la BO. Intentaban que niños y mayores se unieran a ellos de la manera más cruel que han utilizado jamás. Principalmente, creían que nadie se atrevería a matar a unos niños con un arma, así que querían hacer el máximo posible para unir a unos pequeños. Nos marcaron a todos con una quemadura para así identificarnos si aceptábamos, pero todos nos negamos a ello. Excepto Takumi. Él… él nunca aceptó lo que hicieron y aunque Kudo y el mago se lo pidieran, él decidió no hacer caso y unirse a ellos. Tan solo para que le dejaran en paz –la joven se echó a reír– Seguro que sé el motivo por el que ha matado a mi hermana –añadió intentando parecer lo menos preocupada posible– era que creyó que nosotros le habíamos abandonado en ese lugar, pero… Kudo para entonces había entrado en coma, el mago hacía dos días que no abría la boca, ya que él fue el siguiente que se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos. Ayako-san seguía creyendo que habían utilizado a Conan y a una niña llamada Haibara para sus malditos experimentos. Shiho-oneesan estaba recibiendo toda la furia del jefe de la BO, Yuu-ojiichan estaba agotado, mi hermana y yo estábamos aterradas y la niña… estaba a punto de ser marcada. Así que finalmente pasamos a la acción.

- ¿Kudo en coma? –preguntó Heiji.

- Así es –afirmó Miki– La BO se le había echado encima, no tenía suficiente espíritu para aguantar todo aquello por nosotros. Pero bueno… la niña era hija de una agente del FBI, Smith Mary, así que sabía cómo actuar delante de la BO. En cuanto el mago nos consiguió abrir las celdas de hierro, no pensamos en quien venía con nosotros y quién no. Takumi se quedó en una de esas celdas porque no podía andar –la chica suspiró y miró a Heiji y a Saguru que habían palidecido por momentos– pero nosotros solo nos ayudamos a nosotros. Hacía dos días que habíamos visto que Takumi nos había traicionado, así que solo sacamos a Kudo de allí a rastras. En medio de tanta gente muerta, no queríamos probar esa misma suerte y nos negaríamos hasta el final de unirnos a esos malditos.

La puerta de la sala se abrió. Miki miró hacia la puerta y se arrodilló con rapidez. Sato, Takagi y un par de oficiales, entraron en la sala con la cara pálida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Heiji levantándose.

- Hemos encontrado dos pares de huellas en la cuerda que ataba a Sakuraba que coinciden con nuestra base de datos –informó Sato– son de Minami y de Conan.

- ¿Conan? –preguntaron todos aquellos que les conocían.

- Así es –informó Takagi arrodillándose delante de Miki– dinos, ¿lo conoces?

- Conan murió hace 5 años, en cuanto salimos de las celdas –informó ella con la mirada fría– eso es lo único que puedo decirles.

- ¿Las celdas? –preguntó Sato– ¿qué es eso?

Nadie respondió. Miki tragó saliva y se quedó mirando fijamente uno de los oficiales, Heiji se dio cuenta y los observó.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Jimbo? –preguntó viendo que los dos se estaban mirando con complicidad.

- No señor –respondió él sin apartar la vista de la chica.

- ¿Alguien nos va a decir que son las celdas? –preguntó Sato mirando a Saguru y a Heiji que normalmente se hubieran interesado por saber lo que era.

- No lo sé –respondieron los dos secamente.

- Miki-chan –sonrió Ran arrodillándose delante de ella– ¿sabes algo más?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Sé que esa gente puede estar en cualquier sitio y por eso es peligroso, pero… –Ran le puso una mano encima de las rodillas de la joven que empezaban a temblarle– nosotros podemos protegerte por ese mismo motivo.

- No podéis –afirmó ella– está claro que Takumi cree que nosotros tenemos la culpa de algo. Después de mi hermana, yo seré la siguiente en morir. Luego, si es que siguen vivos, Smith-chan, Kudo, el mago, Haibara-oneesan… todos moriremos en sus manos, así que no puedo ni siquiera llamar a la interpol para que vengan a buscarme –la joven se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad, haciendo que Ran cayera sentada al suelo, del todo– eso es todo lo que voy a deciros.

- Al menos danos una descripción de Nishio, por favor –pidió Heiji.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme ahora que aun tengo algo de tiempo –sonrió ella mirando de nuevo al oficial de pelo rubio que se llamaba Jimbo– espero no volver a veros nunca.

- Sakuraba –murmuró un hombre entrando en medio de un jadeo a la sala– ¿estás bien?

- ¿Irie? –preguntó ella intentando reconocer al hombre– Cuánto tiempo, ¿qué tal va todo? –sonrió.

- Vengo a llevarte al programa –respondió él– ellos te están esperando –sonrió– me han obligado –terminó riendo.

- ¿Ellos? –preguntó ella no muy segura.

- Sí –añadió levantando dos dedos al aire– los policías más locos de todo Japón y la niña prodigio del FBI –terminó guiñándole un ojo.

- Eso promete –sonrió Miki– ¿así que después de la muerte de Mary, Smith-chan ha conseguido entrar como agente? Michael estará que echa humo por no haberse podido llevar a su hija a la BO. Está bien, voy a ver a ese par de chiflados y luego me largo lejos de aquí.

- Querida… vas a irte lejos de aquí –confirmó Irie con cara burlona– todos los agentes del FBI vamos a protegerte hasta el final.

- Los agentes del FBI también tienen topos –respondió Miki con seguridad– _I told you the last day, Michael wont stop. __Kevin and Jorge will follow him, like the other time._

- Quizás tengas razón –añadió Irie– al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de matar a nuestros propios amigos, o traidores.

- Mataron al agente Camel –informó Miki horrorizada– está claro que no son amigos. Y ese par… le siguen la corriente como si nada.

- ¿Al agente Camel? –preguntó Ran– ¿Os referís al agente del FBI Camel Andre?

Los dos miraron a la abogada.

- ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Irie.

- Creo que sé a la perfección quién es –se rió Miki– tal y como la actriz la llamó _An angel from heaven, the other side of the angel of hell, Miyano Elena._

Irie puso mala cara, completamente asustado.

- Ryu nos va a matar a los dos –dijo mirándolos a todos agarrándose a la chaqueta de la chica– tu eres Hattori Heiji y tu Hakuba Saguru. Ay madre… esto es peor que cuando me encontré con Jii-ojiichan –se quejó– Sora quería ahogarme porque le dije que seguía vivo.

Miki se rió.

- Entonces no lo digas –terminó sacando la lengua– anda vámonos antes de que ese par se atrevan a llamarnos. Intentaré hacer que Smith-chan vuelva a América, seguro que allí estará más segura.

- Oye… que Ryu es el padre de la niña… no puedes separarlos –añadió Irie.

- ¿Ryu? ¿Él? ¿Padre? –preguntó Miki– creo que te equivocas de persona –se rió– ese enamorado loco no podría convertirse en padre.

- Lo es –se rió Irie– pero no perdamos más el tiempo. La policía de Osaka te espera.

- Por supuesto –sonrió ella siguiendo al hombre hacia la salida.

- La policía…

- … de Osaka –cortó Heiji las palabras de Saguru.

Los dos se miraron sin entender.

- Nuestro principal sospechoso se acaba de dar a la fuga –opinó Jimbo.

- ¿Sospechoso? –preguntó Heiji.

- Por supuesto, ese tal Irie podría ser Nishio Takumi, ¿no es así? –informó el oficial.

- No creo –sonrió Hakuba– más bien parecen hacer buenas amistades. Y no creo que esa joven se vaya con alguien que pueda hacerle daño, ¿no crees lo mismo?

- Es demasiado segura de sí misma para hacer algo así –confirmó Heiji– pero al fin y al cabo seguimos sin saber que ocurrió con ese par.

- ¿Y qué se hace en ese lugar llamado celdas? –preguntó Aoko– no entendí porque Kaito podría haberse quedado dos días sin hablar.

- Déjalo, ese loco mago no dejaría de hablar ni debajo del agua –suspiró Hakuba– así que seguro que no se fijó en él.

Heiji sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a unos números que se sabía ya de memoria.

- Otaki-han –sonrió al escuchar que alguien le respondía al otro lado– ¿podría decirme si hay algún oficial por aquí llamado Irie?

- ¿Irie? –preguntó el hombre extrañado– no, creo que no.

- ¿Y un tal Ryu? –preguntó de nuevo.

- No, tampoco –sonrió el hombre de su ciudad natal– ¿Por qué?

Heiji cerró de golpe el teléfono y echó a correr detrás de ellos. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y salió corriendo hacia donde aún había policías trabajando. Miró a un lado y al otro, mientras los demás le seguían. Ya no había ni rastro de ninguno de los dos. La joven Sakuraba Miki y ese oficial de policía llamado Irie habían salido como si realmente hubieran tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Sakuraba Minami. Sonrió mientras intentaba acordarse de la cara de los dos. Luego tendría que hacer un retrato robot y empezar la búsqueda de los dos. Las cosas seguían como antes. Kudo y Kuroba seguían desaparecidos y ellos continuaban sin tener con exactitud la información necesaria para saber lo que había ocurrido. Una vez más, la Organización les dejaba sin ventaja.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta dentro de un mes :D<p>

Dejen reviews!

^^Shihoran^^


	9. Llegar a tiempo

Buenas!

Una vez más actualizando por aquí! La verdad es que he tenido varios problemas con los discos duros externos... y por suerte había grabado una copia del documento en un lápiz, así que puedo actualizar en el mes que ha venido! Pronto serán las vacaciones de Verano y yo sigo teniendo los mismos ánimos para escribir, así que de momento seguiré actualizando!

**Cristabel15:** Espero que el que viene también te guste y que sigas enviándome reviews!

**noctisluxys**: me alegra de que tus dudas se hayan arreglado y espero que este capítulo lo disfrutes como los demás!

Os dejo para leer el siguiente!

^^Shihoran^^

* * *

><p><strong>Llegar a tiempo.<strong>

Cuando pensamos que el día de mañana nunca llegará, ya se ha convertido en el ayer.

**Henry Ford** (_Industrial estadounidense_).

Salió del coche. Heiji se puso una vez más su querida gorra en la cabeza. Nishio Takumi era un fantasma, un nombre que se ponía al medio de cualquier investigación que fuera de la Organización. En cuanto había puesto en marcha al coche había llamado a Ran para que fuera a ver a Kazuha. ¿Se había preocupado más de la cuenta o quizás tenía que preocuparse más? Suspiró mientras andaba. Se puso el ala de la gorra hacia delante y observó el número del ascensor: 2. Se impacientó porque el ascensor tardaba en llegar a su destino. Subió en él y pulsó el botón para subir. Se apoyó en el espejo del ascensor mirándose los pies para evitar ponerse más nervioso. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron empezó a escuchar gritos y gente corriendo. Alzó la vista y salió de allí. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y entró en el departamento de Homicidios.

- Hattori, llegas a tiempo –sonrió Takagi Wataru– en dos minutos volverá a llamar.

- De acuerdo –suspiró el hombre.

Avanzó entre las mesas siendo observado por todos sus compañeros y se sentó en su pequeño escritorio. Con otro largo suspiro se quedó mirando al techo. Hacía ya un año desde que ese hombre había matado a su mujer y hacía más de dos semanas que no sabía nada de Sakuraba Miki. La última vez que había hablado con ella, la joven aún intentaba esquivar sus preguntas. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar todo lo que pasó hace justamente un año. La cuerda, la grúa, los cortes en el brazo derecho. Abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó. Su mente había atado todos los cabos posibles y estaba empezando a entender todo lo que había ocurrido en todo este tiempo. En ese instante los teléfonos del departamento empezaron a sonar. En la sala se hizo el silencio. Todos observaron el policía. El sonido de los aparatos interrumpió el silencio incómodo. Heiji suspiró, levantó el auricular y pulsó el altavoz.

- Esto tiene algo que ver con las mazmorras, ¿verdad? –preguntó el policía antes de preguntar nada.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿quién te ha hablado de eso, detective? –preguntó la voz distorsionada de Nishio.

- Responde.

- ¿Sabes lo que es que te peguen hasta saciar sus enfados? –preguntó el hombre al otro lado del altavoz– ¿Sabes lo que es que te ahoguen con una toalla mojada hasta no poder respirar?

- Para nada –respondió el policía después de un silencio.

- Entonces tan solo conoces el nombre, no sabes nada de las mazmorras.

- Dime… Kudo estuvo allí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Heiji mirando el teléfono– Miki-chan me dijo que fue su compañero de celda y… me temo que se refería a las mazmorras. ¿Estás relacionado con Kudo? ¿Tienes algo que ver con esa gente?

- Ahhh… –suspiró la voz– entendiste las palabras de una joven sin esperanzas.

- ¿Entendí las palabras? –preguntó Hattori sentándose de nuevo en la silla– ¿Una joven sin esperanzas? Realmente no creo que haya entendido nada.

- ¿Sabes que ese tipo tiene una hija? –preguntó con una sonrisa el interlocutor– Kudo Yui, suena bien si no fuera porque el padre biológico de la niña la quiere de vuelta.

- ¿Una hija? –preguntó Heiji– Entonces acabas de afirmar que Kudo sigue vivo –sonrió Heiji.

- No por mucho tiempo, me temo –se rió Nishio– bueno… no creo que a ti te importe, sino a tu mujer quien ahora está con él.

- ¡¿EH? –Heiji se levantó de golpe gritando– ¿Có… có… cómo que…? –empezó a tartamudear en cuanto vio que todos los demás policías le miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ayer llevó a la niña con su nueva profesora –sonrió Nishio– Hattori Kazuha-sensei. ¿No te lo había dicho? Venga ya hombre, si le vio el brazo…

- ¿Espiaste a mi mujer? –preguntó Heiji.

- De hecho… espié a mi tercera víctima… aunque esto a ti no te importa ahora. Dime, Hattori, ¿vas a salvar la vida de Miki-chan?

- ¿Miki? –preguntó Heiji– ¿Entonces la siguiente es la hermana?

- Voy a acabar con todos los que me han humillado, Hattori. No te olvides que ellos están conmigo –sonrió al otro lado del teléfono la voz.

- Y eso supongo que incluye a Kudo, ¿eh? –preguntó Heiji con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto –se rió Takumi– bien, ya tienes la información en el fax, aunque solo he enviado una parte. Lo demás te llegará ahora –añadió– tienes 30 minutos desde ya.

Heiji miró su reloj mientras se escuchaban unos pitidos conforme habían colgado el teléfono. Las 9:37:00 de la mañana. Miwako se acercó con el primer fax mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la máquina funcionar. El teléfono de Heiji sonó.

- ¿Diga? –preguntó después de comprobar el nombre del teléfono.

- Heiji. Kazuha no está aquí –informó Ran desde el otro lado.

- No te preocupes Ran, estará bien –sonrió Heiji– oye nos vemos en una hora, ¿vale?

- Claro… –murmuró la mujer colgando.

Heiji suspiró una vez más. Volvía a hacer lo que prometió que no volvería a hacer un año atrás a Kazuha: volvía de nuevo a ocultar cosas a la gente. Revisó el fax mientras Hakuba le pasaba el otro.

- Suena un pitido y todos apresuran el paso –leyó Heiji– Llegan hasta ese sonido como si eso fuera nuevo. Pero tiene historia. Una historia que muchos no habrían imaginado: vapor, carbón, electricidad… una vez más suena el pitido de aviso. Empiezan a correr mientras las puertas se están cerrando. Tienen un largo viaje por recorrer, piensan todos mientras la electricidad se escapa por ese frágil cuerpo. Firmado: Tokio número 4 puerta 3-E.

Saguru y Heiji se miraron y sonrieron. Ese había sido fácil… y aún les sobraban 28 minutos. Informaron a todos y se fueron de allí. Hakuba entró en su coche de color gris como conductor y Heiji se sentó de copiloto. Aoko no estaba allí, así que los dos emprendieron la marcha. El silencio era lo único que brillaba en ese limpio coche. Hakuba sacó la sirena de la policía y los dos emprendieron su camino hacia la estación seguidos por muchos otros coches patrulla. Mientras tanto, el moreno sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su esposa. Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres pitidos… miró por la ventana mientras el teléfono seguía sonando y el coche seguía su trayecto. Kazuha no le respondió.

- ¿Ocurre Algo? –preguntó Hakuba al verle chasquear la lengua.

- No, nada… –suspiró él fijando su vista en la carretera.

Al llegar empezaron a dar órdenes de búsqueda. Sabían cómo era la mujer, así que tenían algo de ventaja. Tenían que buscar en trenes que recorrieran largos trayectos.

- Oye, ¿los trenes tienen puertas y números tan sencillos? –preguntó Heiji a su compañero observando el último tren que estaban registrando en la estación.

- No… –respondió Hakuba– no creo que la encontremos aquí.

- Ya han pasado 23 minutos –informó Heiji– no tenemos mucho tiempo.

El teléfono de Heiji sonó. El hombre miró a la pantalla. Un mensaje de Kazuha. _Heiji. Estoy bien. Mientras estaba en casa de mi alumna, han llamado a la niña de parte de Miki-chan. Está en peligro. Hemos ido a buscarla en su casa. _En cuanto lo hubo leído, el policía salió corriendo de la estación y Hakuba lo siguió.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hakuba en cuanto habían salido del recinto.

- No es en la estación… es una casa de delante la estación –respondió Heiji– está en Tokio y el tren sale ahora, así que en 5 minutos ya no estará aquí.

- ¿Número 4? –preguntó Saguru no muy seguro.

- Piso 3 –indicó Heiji contando los edificios hasta el número 4.

- ¿Y la letra? –preguntó el policía inglés no muy seguro.

- Apartamento E –sonrió en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba– es decir la quinta puerta.

Los dos echaron a correr hacia unos apartamentos que había delante de ellos. Subieron hasta la tercera planta y se pararon delante de la puerta. Hakuba sacó su pistola y disparó a la cerradura abriendo la puerta. Los dos entraron rápidamente mientras Heiji también se sacaba su pistola del bolsillo. Fueron andando abriendo las tres puertas que había en el pasillo y mirando en su interior. Un dormitorio, un baño y un despacho pequeño. No había nadie a dentro. Continuaron su camino siempre con la arma en la mano y entraron en el salón. Era un salón espacioso, solo con un ordenador portátil encima de una mesa pequeña y un cojín al suelo. Agarrada a la pared con cadenas de hierro la misma chica de hacía un año. Pelo rubio un poco oscurecido, ojos verdes y llorosos… estaba claro que ese año le había pasado factura. La chica estaba mucho más delgada y parecía cansada. Su muñeca derecha estaba sangrando y en la boca tenía un trozo de cinta que no le permitía hablar. Mientras el inglés revisaba que no hubiera nadie más allí, el de Osaka se acercó a ella y le quitó la cinta.

- Los… los cables –dijo ella señalando al lado de una de las cadenas que la ataban.

Heiji miró detrás y vio un cable conectado a la corriente y a la cadena. Rápidamente quitó el cable de allí y lo desenchufó.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el policía moreno suspirando.

- Sacadme de aquí, por favor –pidió ella con la voz casi inaudible– quiero salir de aquí.

- Claro –sonrieron los dos a la vez.

- Heiji –dijo Kazuha, entrando corriendo al lugar, acompañada de Yui, Haibara y Hondo.

- Smith-chan –sonrió Miki al verla.

- Miki-chan –gritó la niña acercándose corriendo a ella– cuánto tiempo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese loco?

- Nada –informó Sakuraba guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Cómo nos has avisado? –preguntó Yui mirando a su alrededor.

- Mientras él estaba hablando con la policía, no se dio cuenta de que guardo mi cuchillo en las mangas. Así que conseguí meterme en una habitación y encerrarme hasta que consiguió abrirla –respondió ella.

- Entiendo –respondió Eisuke– entonces no es tan bueno como todos nos creíamos. Definitivamente ese es humano.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo así! –gritaron las dos chicas– ¡Ese es un animal con mayúsculas!

El agente de la CIA las miró a las dos y apuntó con la pistola a las cadenas de la chica. Disparó y la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Es la segunda vez que te salvo, Miki-chan –suspiró Eisuke– espero que no haya una tercera vez.

- No te preocupes _Brother_ no va a haber ninguna vez más –respondió la rubia levantándose.

- ¿_Brother_? –preguntó Hakuba que había estado registrando el salón de arriba abajo.

El inglés miró al agente de la CIA que afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada.

- Soy como un hermano para ella –respondió el agente.

- Que sí, que sí –dijo Heiji sin creérselo mucho– al igual que Irie, ¿verdad?

Eisuke se rió. Mientras Yui se sacaba un pañuelo y enrollaba el brazo de Sakuraba.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó el inglés viendo a la niña.

- Es mi alumna nueva –informó Kazuha– se llama Takahashi Yui.

- ¿Takahashi? –preguntó Miki.

- Sí –sonrió la niña– dos días después de que te fueras mi madre murió y me adoptó Ryuuzaki. Ya sabes… mi padre biológico es de la Organización, así que mi madre como agente del FBI no podía permitir que yo me fuera con él –respondió.

- Así que ahora tengo que llamarte… ¿Taka-chan? –se rió Miki.

- YUI –gritó ella ya enfadada– déjate las formalidades para las celdas, mi nombre es Yui.

- ¿Yui? –preguntaron Heiji y Saguru a la vez mientras el teléfono del inglés sonaba.

Los dos se miraron mientras recordaban las palabras del asesino.

- ¿Sabes que ese tipo tiene una hija? –susurró Heiji llamando la atención de Miki.

- Ey, un segundo… –dijeron el moreno y la víctima a la vez.

- …tú eres con quién hablaba Takumi, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sakuraba señalando a Heiji mientras el inglés respondía al teléfono.

- …tú eres la hija de Kudo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hattori señalando a Yui, a la vez que Miki decía lo anterior.

- Acertaste –dijeron Heiji y Yui con una sonrisa.

El moreno suspiró y miró a Saguru.

- La hemos salvado –informó– inspectora Miwako, parece ser que esta vez Nishio no calculó bien el tiempo. Podéis iros, nosotros haremos el papeleo y llevaremos a Miki-chan a un hospital.

- No me iré a un hospital –se quejó la rubia levantándose del todo– me voy a casa de Yui, allí estaré más segura. Además… Akemi-oneechan puede curarme –sonrió señalando a Haibara.

- ¿Por qué siempre yo soy la que cura? –preguntó Haibara sorprendida.

- ¡¿Haibara? –gritó Heiji señalándola mientras Hakuba colgaba el teléfono.

- Para este tipo soy invisible –se quejó la científica mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Es… estás bien? –tartamudeó el policía– Estás viva.

Haibara se miró a sí misma.

- Sí, creo que de momento no soy ningún fantasma –respondió con una cara llena de seriedad– y si estoy muerta significa que, o bien puedes ver a los fantasmas y te estás volviendo loco, o bien tú también estás muerto.

- ¿Por qué narices siempre te burlas con esa cara tan seria? –preguntó el moreno con miedo.

La científica sonrió con amabilidad, haciendo que el moreno se apartara de ella aún más.

- ¿Tú eres Haibara? –se atrevió a preguntar el inglés señalándola– ¿No has crecido mucho?

- Soy la hermana de Ai –respondió ella hábilmente mientras el moreno palidecía– ¿así que no entraste en detalles? –preguntó medio riéndose a Heiji– se agradece Hattori, que no les contaras todo.

- Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Kudo una vez –sonrió Heiji con cara amenazante– si quieres lo terminamos aquí.

- No tranquilo –respondió ella.

- ¿Entonces Heiji-ojiichan es el amigo de papá? –preguntó Yui mirando a Eisuke quien estaba inspeccionando las cadenas con un pañuelo.

- ¿Te acuerdas que te dijimos que tu padre tenía un confidente muy amable que era más tonto que él? –preguntó el agente de la CIA– Pues ese es.

- ¿Él es el marido de Kazuha-sensei? –preguntó la niña acercándose al moreno.

- ¿Cómo que más tonto que él? –remugó Heiji– No sé lo que Kudo os ha contado de mi, pero os aseguro que soy mucho mejor que él –respondió.

- ¿Estás afirmando que mi padre sigue vivo? –preguntó la niña.

- ¿No lo está? –preguntó Heiji.

- Otra vez… tú haces lo mismo que él –suspiró Kazuha.

- Tampoco Conan, ni Ai-chan –informó Yui señalando a Haibara.

- Ahá… –fue lo único que logró decir Heiji– así que tu tampoco estás viva –dijo el moreno señalando a Haibara– y por doble. Al igual que Kudo –se rió.

La científica arqueó una ceja mientras Heiji se reía.

- Por cierto, Yui… –dijo Kazuha mirando a su alrededor– ¿a dónde ha ido tu padre?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

- Se han ido a comisaría de nuestra parte –informó Eisuke– que ya tocaba.

Yui levantó su muñeca para observar su reloj de color purpura.

- Y yo ya llego tarde –se quejó– lo siento, tengo que irme.

Todos observaron cómo salía corriendo de allí. Estuvieron media hora más intentando averiguar algo sobre lo que planeaba Nishio, interrogando a Miki. Pero ella seguía respondiendo en monosílabos hasta que Eisuke se atrevió a defenderla para que dejaran de intentar sacarle información. La joven se agarró al jersey del agente de la CIA.

- Bueno, ahora que veo que estáis de buen humor… ¿qué os parece si os enseño un vídeo de Nishio? –informó Miki acercándose al ordenador y sentándose a un cojín.

- ¿No me digas que tienes pruebas sin que él se haya dado cuenta? –preguntó Eisuke.

La joven víctima sonrió y pulsó el botón de reproducción, mientras todos se acercaban. Las imágenes mostraban a un hombre de pelo castaño muy claro, casi rubio, y ojos marrones que se movía de un lado para el otro de la casa. En una de las imágenes, el hombre entró en la escena arrastrando a Miki que luchaba por defenderse y la ató a las cadenas. Saguru, Heiji y Kazuha se quedaron de piedra en cuanto vieron al hombre girarse por completo. Podían reconocer a ese hombre.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre hasta dentro de un mes!<p>

Dejen reviews, por favor!

^^Shihoran^^


	10. Verdades y mentiras

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que todos hayan empezado las vacaciones y les estén yendo bien... a mi aún me queda un mes para las mias u.u' Pero bueno... así mientras tanto tengo buena inspiración jejeje.

**Melissa**, **Guest**, espero que les guste este capítulo también y disculpen la demora :D

* * *

><p><strong>Verdades y mentiras.<strong>

El que busca la verdad, corre el riesgo de encontrarla.

**Manuel Vicent** (_Escritor español_).

Yui iba corriendo por la calle. Esperaba llegar a tiempo y que la chica no hubiera salido ya. Mientras pasaba por todas las calles, llenas ya de la gente que madrugaba en los días de fiesta, iba pensando en cómo iría la cosa. Si se presentaba desde un principio a la chica, quizás ella no querría escucharla. Si lo dejaba en incógnita, seguramente pensaría que era una niña pesada y se iría sin terminarla de escuchar. La gente era así. Aunque él le hubiera contado como era y parecía una muy buena persona, ella seguro que era como los demás. No cabía duda. Suspiró parándose delante del edificio. Era enorme y de un estilo muy moderno, así que quizás si iba como cliente, la escucharía. Se aseguró de que su pistola quedaba escondida entre sus ropas, al igual que su chaleco y entró. El vestíbulo era ya mucho más grande que la casa que compartían ahora con los demás. Se acercó a una mesa alta en donde había una mujer con un micrófono con cascos para coger el teléfono sin tener que levantar el auricular. Se apoyó bien en la mesa que le llegaba al cuello y la observó con interés. Pelo oscuro y liso encima de sus hombros, labios pintados de rojo, uñas mordidas…

- ¿Puedo ayudarte niña? –preguntó la señora muy amablemente.

- Sí –Yui se sacó una foto de su bolsillo y se la mostró– soy la hija de un amigo de esta mujer. ¿Podría decirme dónde está su despacho? Es que quería visitarla dándole una sorpresa.

- Por supuesto –respondió ella– está al 5º piso. Avisaré a su secretaria para que te atienda.

- Gracias –sonrió la niña yéndose hacia el ascensor.

Entró en él y pulsó el número mientras se guardaba la foto en su bolsillo. Respiró hondo un par de veces mientras el aparato la hacía subir hasta el piso indicado. Estaba nerviosa, pero no podía conseguir de otra manera lo que quería. Así que lo haría a la suya. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la secretaria estaba colgando su teléfono.

- Hola –sonrió Yui acercándose.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo.

- No pareces ser ningún conocido de Mouri-sensei –susurró ella.

- Ni tu una secretaria –respondió la niña arqueando una ceja– no creo que a su jefa le guste saber que habéis hecho una apuesta sobre quién encontraría pareja antes con la mujer de recepción.

- ¿Qué?

- Las dos estáis intentando llamar la atención de algún modo –sonrió la niña recordando los colores vivos con los que se había pintado la recepcionista– y usted con una falda tan corta y ese escote aún la llama más –sonrió– las dos estáis nerviosas, así que me atrevería a decir, que el plazo está demasiado cerca. ¿Quizás mañana o pasado? –la mujer se quedó atónita mirándola– así que si me disculpa, me gustaría poder hablar con ella a solas, ya que necesito su ayuda. He venido como cliente.

- Disculpa… –sonrió la secretaria– en seguida la aviso –añadió golpeando un par de veces en una puerta y metiendo la cabeza en ella en cuanto escuchó a alguien que respondía.

La niña observó a su alrededor una vez más. Techos altos, paredes de un blanco rosado, sofás de un granate oscuro, cuadros que parecían haber pintado unos niños, un escritorio de color blanco con una luz, un teléfono y un ordenador…

- Adelante, pasa –le dijo la recepcionista poniéndose detrás del escritorio.

- Gracias –respondió Yui sonriendo.

Abrió la puerta del todo y la cerró después de entrar. Era una sala espaciosa con una moqueta de un color turquesa al suelo, las paredes llenas de estanterías con libros de toda clase y algún cuadro o marco de fotos. En el medio un escritorio de madera con un ordenador y una luz encima y un par de sillas a un lado. Al otro lado, Mouri Ran estaba sentada en la única silla con ruedas que había, siendo iluminada por la luz que entraba a través de las enormes ventanas de cristal. La chica estaba tecleando algo al ordenador. Alzó la vista unos segundos, y en seguida volvió a mirar a la pantalla para terminar de escribir. Yui empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, observando cada uno de los cuadros y fotos que había. Vio una foto interesante y se paró a observar poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó Ran centrada aún en lo que estaba escribiendo.

- Mi padre también conserva esta foto –sonrió Yui poniendo su cabeza a la altura de la baja estantería.

Ran levantó la cabeza y miró hacia donde ella estaba.

- ¿Y para qué tendría que tener tu padre una foto mía? –preguntó Ran arqueando una ceja.

- También es suya –dijo la niña quitándose las manos de los bolsillos y señalando a Shinichi en la foto.

Ran se levantó de golpe, mientras la secretaria entraba con una bandeja con dos tazas de té caliente.

- Ahora si he llamado tu atención, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yui dejando rápidamente la foto donde estaba.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la secretaria dejando la bandeja encima de la mesa.

Yui se acercó allí y se sentó en una de las sillas. Ran la miró en silencio. Estaba tranquila, pero por dentro su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Takahashi Yui –respondió ella– aunque he tenido muchos apellidos en estos últimos 6 años. Ni siquiera sé si mi padre actual sería capaz de recordar cuál era mi verdadero apellido.

Eri entró en el despacho sorprendida de no encontrar a la secretaria en su lugar. Ran y la secretaria estaban mirando a la niña sin parpadear.

- He dejado un mal ambiente al lugar, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yui sonriendo con malicia a la secretaria.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Eri.

- ¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Ran de nuevo en susurros.

- A darte la última voluntad de mi padre –añadió la más joven– sé que te envió una carta hace 3 años –informó mientras Ran se sentaba con lentitud a la silla– y que no le respondiste, así que he creído oportuno pasarme por aquí para entregarte una copia de esa carta en persona. Para asegurarme de que llegue a tus manos.

Ran estaba empezando a temblar. Tanto tiempo sin saber nada y resulta que él había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella.

- No pienso hablar mientras ellas estén aquí –añadió la niña cruzándose de brazos– y sé del cierto que aunque ellas se vayan, alguien me estará escuchando en este lugar, así que… –Yui se levantó de su silla– ¿me invitas a un helado? –terminó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Qué te invite a un helado? –preguntó Eri– pero que descaro, niña.

- Ella estará presente con nosotras –respondió Ran levantándose de la silla– es abogada y sabe guardar un buen secreto.

La hija Mouri salió del despacho, pero no sin antes pedirle a su secretaria que anulara todas las citas de ese día. Su madre salió detrás de ella sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- _How unlucky, uh? _–añadió la niña mirando a la secretaria– _You cannot report this to them_ –añadió saliendo detrás de madre e hija.

Entraron las tres al ascensor y Yui se miró la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Ninguna llamada. Sonrió mientras las otras dos la observaban con atención.

- ¿Te has asegurado alguna vez de los micrófonos? –preguntó cortando el silencio que se había vuelto más bien incómodo.

- Sé que tengo dos –informó Ran– y los tengo localizados.

Yui la miró extrañada.

- Si sabes que esa mujer es de esa gente, ¿por qué no te alejas de ella? –preguntó la niña.

- No lo entenderías –respondió Ran saliendo del ascensor.

- Claro que no lo entiendo –se quejó la niña siguiéndola con Eri– porque no me lo cuentas.

Con paso decidido, la abogada salió de sus oficinas. Cruzaron unas cuantas calles y entraron en un edificio largo y también de estilo moderno, con un cartel que ponía "Ai Hotel". Ran fue directamente al restaurante y se sentó en la barra. La niña se sentó a su lado y la miró.

- ¿Y este lugar? –preguntó viendo como todos los camareros del restaurante la saludaban.

- Es nuestro lugar de encuentro –respondió Ran– hola, Makoto –sonrió al ver a un camarero moreno que se acercaba a ellas.

- ¿Ya has terminado? –preguntó él– no te esperábamos hasta más tarde que Hattori.

- ¿Está Sonoko? –preguntó ella.

- Ha ido a buscar un juguete de Akira, supongo que no tardará en estar aquí –respondió él.

- Pide lo que quieras, Yui –sonrió Ran.

- Eres increíble –dijo la niña mirándola– ni siquiera te has planteado que te haya estado engañando.

- Tienes una inteligencia buena –respondió Ran sin mirarla– demasiado buena, quizás.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella.

- Si realmente me has dicho la verdad, significa que ya me conocías. Y si mentías tienes una inteligencia demasiado buena –respondió Ran– igual que él. Has asustado a mi querida secretaria y eso no se consigue todos los días. Así que tenía que ser verdad de todas las maneras posibles.

- ¿Verdad? ¿El qué? –preguntó Sonoko detrás de ella con un niño de un año en brazos.

- Es la hija de Shinichi –respondió ella sin mirar a su amiga.

- ¡¿Qué qué? –preguntaron Sonoko y Eri a la vez gritando.

Yui se las miró a las dos.

- ¿De qué se sorprenden? –preguntó Yui mientras Ran se reía.

- Nada, nada –respondió la amiga de Shinichi– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres entonces?

- Maldita sea… y yo que venía con intenciones de ser la mala y he quedado mucho mejor de lo que creía –suspiró Yui– ¿En serio puedes creerte que él tenga una hija?

- Tendrá sus motivos, que deberías de explicarme –dijo Ran.

- Claro, pero antes… –la niña se registró los bolsillos sacando un papel muy doblado y arrugado– todos los que han pertenecido al FBI han hecho esto.

Ran agarró la carta y la abrió.

_¡Cuánto tiempo!_

_Seguro que si estás leyendo esto te lo habrá dado Yui de mi parte. Quiero decirte que todo lo que te diga ella es cierto. Le pedí expresamente que no mintiera a mis conocidos y ella lo ha aceptado._

_Hace 3 años que tuve que huir de Japón, dejando todo en muy malas condiciones, pero seguro que si has hablado con ese con el que nos hemos hecho muy amigos, habrás entendido el porqué. Estoy convencido de que él no te lo habrá dicho todo, porque hay algo que le especifiqué expresamente que no dijera a nadie: el lugar en donde estuve. Cuando dejé de contactar contigo, fue porque me secuestraron. Estuve encerrado en una especie de prisión durante una semana junto con Kaito Kid. Maldita suerte, no me hubiera importado estar con otro, pero con ese ladrón… Jajaja. Luego, Hondo me rescató. Un buen tipo. Una semana más tarde intenté contactar contigo, pero mi voz no volvía así que tuve que dejarlo. Hasta dos años más tarde no conseguí hablar con mi voz normal, cogí un resfriado enorme y Kaito Kid me estuvo curando. De verdad… es curioso cómo ha acabado la historia. El ladrón más famoso del siglo cuidando a su peor rival, o tal y como él me llama, 'el mejor detective de Japón' y sobre todo, 'el loco de Tokio'. Jajaja, sí ese idiota viera esta carta de seguro se enojaría._

_Cuando conseguí recuperar la voz, pensé de nuevo en intentarlo, pero… Smith Mary, mi compañera del FBI murió en ese tiempo dejándome a cargo de su hija. Parece ser que su marido pertenece a ese grupo de asesinos radicales que estaba persiguiendo hace tiempo, y ella no quería aceptar que su hija se fuera con él. Así que tuve que adaptarme a mi nueva vida. Intentando que Yui olvidara por completo lo que vio esa noche, se me pasaron los días. Nos íbamos cambiando muy a menudo de ciudad, porque llamábamos demasiado la atención. En ese tiempo me detuvieron por traición. Ellos creían que yo había matado a Mary-san, aunque Yui y yo vimos exactamente quien lo hizo. Otro de nuestros compañeros del FBI._

_Hace un año, volví a intentar llamarte, pero las cosas fueron de mal en peor. No hay un momento en que no recuerde lo que hice. Maté a un hombre para evitar que mataran a Kid. Hemos estado luchando los dos juntos en contra de esa gente y para poderlo salvar tuve que disparar. No hay momento en que no me arrepienta de aquello. No me atreví a coger el teléfono para llamarte. Pensaba que lo único que haría sería preocuparte mucho más, así que decidí escribirte esto. _

_Después de mucho pensar cómo empezar y como continuar, esto es lo que me ha salido. He estado muy ocupado realmente estos 3 últimos años y la lucha aún no ha acabado. Me siguen persiguiendo para que no pueda testificar en contra de ese que mató a Mary-san. El día en que consiga escapar de ellos vendré de nuevo a Japón y me llevaré a Yui conmigo. Pero… espero que puedas perdonarme si te llega esta carta en manos de alguien. Eso significaría que de este grupo de 5 personas, solo ha sobrevivido una y no voy a ser yo. Si la carta te llega por correo no temas, sigo vivito y coleando. Recorriéndome todo Norteamérica en busca de un lugar seguro._

_En fin, solo me queda decirte que le des recuerdos de mi parte a ese idiota detective que seguramente se habrá convertido en el mejor de todo Japón, y darte las gracias a ti, por no romper la carta antes de terminarla de leer._

_Espero que todo esto termine pronto._

_Yours sincerely,_

_As de Picas._

Ran recorrió con la vista rápidamente toda la carta. En ningún lugar decía algún nombre, excepto el de Smith Mary y el de Yui.

- ¿Esto lo escribió realmente Shinichi? –preguntó finalmente mientras le pasaba la carta a Eri.

- Yo le vi hacerlo –sonrió– y vi como la copiaba y me la daba a mí y a Sora-ojiichan para que si él no podía hacerlo que nosotros te la entregásemos en su nombre.

- Entonces… ¿tu padre está muerto? –preguntó.

Yui bajó la mirada. Sabía que le preguntarían eso, pero siempre había pensado una buena respuesta para ello. Su padre se lo había dejado en bandeja. Sonrió y miró a la abogada. Mientras Nakamori Aoko entraba en donde ellos estaban.

- Le prometí que no te mentiría, así que no voy a responderte –dijo Yui mirando a otro lado– tanto si te digo una cosa o la otra, te estaría mintiendo.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Ran.

- Lo siento –añadió la niña apoyando sus brazos en la barra.

- Dime la verdad, Yui –pidió Ran.

- Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito y Miyano Shiho… murieron hace 3 años –respondió en un susurro– después de que te enviara esa carta. Ese fue el detonante que los mató.

* * *

><p>Bueno... final del capítulo!<p>

Advertencia: Para aquellos de mente débil les aconsejo que el próximo capítulo se lo pasen un poco por encima. He intentado meterme en la mente de un asesino y no se si lo he conseguido o no, pero me he dado miedo a mi misma por lo que he pensado. Al fin y al cabo creo que he suavizado un poco las cosas, pero no sé que tal va a quedar.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews :D

^^Shihoran^^


	11. En la mente de un asesino

Buenas!

Me he dado cuenta de que no he descrito nunca con precisión al personaje de Yui. Y como su aspecto tendrá un poco de importancia más adelante. Me tomaré las molestias de hacerlo ahora. Yui es una niña de la altura más bien alta de una niña de 13 años. Tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño oscuro casi negro, que le llega por la mitad de la espalda. Una sonrisa pegadiza y una voz suave pero también contundente. Su acento en japonés no es muy bueno, pero para poder hacer bien la historia, me ahorré el intento de poner equivocaciones en cada frase. Representa que desde que su madre murió ella ha estado aprendiendo japonés con Saintemillion y Shinichi, para que pudiera hacer de agente junto con los demás en Japón. No tiene ninguna cicatriz en su cuerpo excepto la marca esa de la que siempre estoy hablando. Odia que le llamen Yui-chan porque es así como la llamaba muchas veces su madre, por eso mismo, Kaito la llama Yui-chin, Shiho la llama, Yu-chan, Shinichi la llama Yui y Eisuke la llama Yui-san (le puse el '-san' que muchas veces es empleado como más respectivo ya que representa que su madre fue una vez la jefa de Eisuke y por eso él la llama en más respectivo). Si me olvido algo haré algún otro inciso más adelante. Disculpad por no hacerlo antes.

También tengo que decir que he comprobado algunas frases que podrían quedar como errores, pero que realmente no han sido eso. La madre de Yui murió tres años después de que hubieran secuestrado a Shinichi y a Kaito, pero Yui le dice a Miki que dos días después de que se separasen, y representa que ese día en que se separan es una o dos semanas después del secuestro, así pues es hacía 6 años. Lo explicaré más adelante en cuanto pueda hacer un capítulo con la madre de Yui (Flashback). La madre de Yui realmente está muerta. También dije que Heiji y Kazuha se habían casado hace medio año, pero en el segundo capítulo de Nishio Takumi que representaban un año antes de los capítulos reales, Heiji le dice a Ran 'pareces mi mujer'. Heiji y Kazuha llevaban prometidos un año y medio cuando se casaron. Supongo que se podría decir que después de un año de estar prometidos... Heiji ya decía esas cosas. Al menos eso haría yo. También dije que Miki dijera que a Yui aún no la había marcado. Representa que Miki no vio la marca de la niña. También hay un lapsus de tiempo con lo que Miki dijo en esos capítulos de hacía un año: Yui representa que está en Japón (es la niña prodigio del FBI). Pero en cambio, Yui llega a Japón el mismo día del tercer capítulo, bueno, uno o dos días antes más bien. Jejejeje. Esto se explicará más adelante. **Todo esto quedará explicado más adelante, así que tengan paciencia.**

Por lo que respecta a este capítulo es visto desde la mente de... bueno ya lo veréis XD es un asesino simplemente. Siempre había pensado en hacer esto, pero nunca había encontrado un fanfic suficientemente bueno para hacerlo. Este que me está saliendo tan tétrico he pensado que quizás quedaría bien así que... que lo disfruten!

Tengo ya avanzados unos 4 capítulos, así que no creo que tarde mucho en subir los otros. Dentro de una semana tendré vacaciones y entonces los iré subiendo todos! :D

Espero que les guste y por favor... (se que me hago pesada) DEJEN REVIEWS! :(

^^Shihoran^^

Resumen: han pasado 6 años desde la desaparición de Conan, Haibara, Shinichi y Kaito. Aoko está investigando desapariciones parecidas a la de su amigo y pide muchas veces ayuda a Heiji, quien les contó casi todo acerca de la Organización. Kazuha se ha casado con Heiji y ahora es profesora de instituto. Sus alumnos resultan ser la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y, ahora, la hija de Kudo Shinichi: Yui. Sonoko y Makoto estan casados y tienen un hijo llamado Akira. Los dos son dueños y trabajadores de un hotel de lujo llamado 'Ai Hotel' (seguro ya se lo han pensado, pero por si acaso... 'Ai' está escrito con el Kanji de 'Amor', sep... otra de las brillantes ideologías de nuestra querida señorita 'pija-rica' Suzuki). Ran y Aoko han superado la desaparición de sus amigos. La karateka ahora es abogada y se acaba de enterar de que Shinichi tiene una hija. Aoko aún no sabe nada, porque Koizumi Akako, Keiko Momoi y Hakuba Saguru, quienes ya han vuelto a ver al ladrón, no le han dicho nada. La historia parece complicarse más...

* * *

><p><strong>En la mente de un asesino.<strong>

Matar es una estupidez. Nunca debe hacerse nada de lo que no se pueda hablar en la sobremesa.

**Oscar Wilde** (_Dramaturgo y novelista irlandés_).

_Tendría que haberla matado antes de tiempo. Un cuerpo muerto no puede hablar, ¿o sí? No. Con mis manos, no. Llevo siguiéndola 6 años y hoy seguro lo consigo. La llevaré conmigo a ese lugar. Nadie sabrá dónde estamos y seguro que podré terminar mi trabajo con precisión_

Miró por la ventanilla del coche en el que estaba sentado.

_La seguiré hasta donde esté más vulnerable. Seguro que en algún momento bajará la guardia y no intentará defenderse. Tendré que esperar un rato… ¿y esa quién es? _

Miró a una niña removiendo sus bolsillos delante del edificio que estaba observando. Se removió en su asiento mientras ponía sus grandes manos a la ventana de cristal para poder ver mejor.

_Me suena de algo esa niña. Seguro la conozco. Pero… ¿de dónde? Nací en Osaka, me crié en Hokaido, crecí en Tokio y me casé en Kyoto. Esa debe de ser de Kyoto o de Tokio, seguro._

Fijó su frente en el cristal sin parpadear como si así pudiera detener la imagen de la niña por unos segundos, mientras ella entraba al edificio.

_Hace 9 años me casé con esa bruja. La niña debe de tener unos 14 o 15 años. Sí… Kyoto o Tokio. No consigo recordar. Seguro la he visto en algún lugar._

Se giró hacia el volante y miró a su lado. Tenía encima del asiento del copiloto 10 fotos de distintas personas.

_Aquí está… esa es la niña_.

Suspiró al ver una de las fotos. Él recordaba que le habían indicado que era una niña extranjera. Le habían dicho que era una superviviente a la que tenía que matar en cuanto pisara Japón. Era la hija de uno de los demonios de Inglaterra y de otro demonio Japonés. Recordaba que él estaba vigilando a la chica que más conexión tenía con ese tipo que su jefe creía muerto. De repente se acordó de lo último que le habían dicho de ella. Esa niña se había convertido en la protegida de ese tipo.

_Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ella? No puede ser, ¿cómo la ha encontrado? No hace mucho que está aquí. Estaba muy tranquila. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila?_

Agarró otra foto de una joven de 18 años.

_Mi obra maestra… ¿ha fallado?_

Con rapidez abrió la guantera del coche y sacó unos cascos. Los enchufó a su teléfono móvil y pulsó el botón para reproducir.

_Sabía que ese momento llegaría. Ese metomentodo… maté a su compañero para advertirle, pero veo que no ha sido suficiente. Mi obra maestra. Mi obra maestra. Mi obra maestra. Mi venganza. Tendría que haberlos matado a todos, seguro que enton… ¿qué hace esa mujer aquí también? Esa maldita abuela cada vez que me ve me mira con esos ojos de superioridad. Maldición, me gustaría poderle arrancar los ojos para que me mirara como los demás. Yo soy mucho mejor que el resto del mundo. Soy un ser superior. No… soy más que eso. Soy un Dios superior. Soy el Dios de la justicia. Yo impongo las leyes. La venganza es mi leal compañera. Ella… esa mujer tendría que estar igual que esta_.

Levantó la foto que tenía en la mano. Sonrió. Se acordó de la vez en la que se había presentado a su víctima. Le había dicho que iba a entrar a la policía para poder encontrar a alguien. Ella le sonrió y le dijo que ella tan solo seguía los pasos de su madre y que, aparte, tenía que encontrar a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo. En la fotografía había una chica de ojos azules y pelo largo y moreno que le sonreía. En su espalda una mano morena que había sido separada de la otra mitad de la fotografía. Se quedó observando a la chica mientras el tiempo transcurría con lentitud. Miró otra foto de una niña. Escuchaba a esa chica por los altavoces, hablando con tranquilidad. Miró hacia la puerta. La niña, la mujer y una joven salieron con prisas del edificio.

_Ahí está… sale temprano. Tengo que apresurarme_.

Encendió el coche y fue tirando poco a poco sin quitar la vista de la mujer.

_Conseguiré que ese pague por lo que hizo. Mataré a dos pájaros de un tiro y me vengaré de él. A la niña también me la llevaré._

Siguió unas cuantas calles, hasta que las vio entrar en otro edificio. Paró el motor del coche y se puso los auriculares al oído.

_¿Cómo? ¿Esa bruja me ha grabado? Sabía que tenía que haber puesto el mecanismo antes. No merecía ninguna oportunidad. Esa bruja me está fastidiando._

Guardó las fotos en una carpeta que puso debajo de su asiento.

_Seguro se lo está inventando. Seguro cree que lo ha hecho, pero realmente no lo ha hecho._

Salió del coche.

_Voy a hacerlo ya, no puedo esperar más. He pasado 3 años con ellos, haciéndome la buena persona. Aguantando mis ansias de matarlos a todos. Tan simpáticos, tan amables. Ninguno de ellos conoce mi dolor. Pero van a conocerlo. Lo harán porque yo lo tengo y ellos quieren conocerlo._

Entró en el edificio y giró hacia la derecha.

_Han dicho mi nombre_.

Suspiró quitándose los auriculares y entrando a la sala.

_Eso significa que si me ha grabado. Esa bruja… tendría que haberla matado hace 9 años._

- Ah… Jimbo –le saludó Makoto pasando por su lado– Bueno días.

Todos le miraron.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –preguntó Sonoko al ver al hombre rubio completamente despeinado y con sus ropas rasgadas.

- Mouri, ¿podemos hablar? –preguntó en un tono muy bajo. _Vamos, tienes que parecer más débil, mucho más_– en… en privado, por favor.

- Claro –respondió ella preocupada acercándose.

- Te… tengo que enseñarte algo –susurró señalando la puerta.

_Sé que eres una buena gatita muerta. Tu curiosidad es la misma que la de tus padres._

Ran le siguió preocupada hasta afuera. El rubio miró hacia atrás.

_Así… muy bien… sal del edificio con nosotros. Seguro vas a ver como secuestro a su amiga y verás como sufre igual que tu, niña prodigio._

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Tetsuya-kun? –preguntó Ran viendo como el hombre se metía dentro del coche y sacaba la carpeta llena de fotos.

- Parece ser que Nishio ha intentado matar a Miki-chan –suspiró el hombre– hemos estado buscando por todos los trenes y por poco no me atropella uno –mintió.

- ¿Miki-chan? –preguntó Ran abriendo la carpeta– ¿Está bien? –añadió mirando las fotos de dentro.

_Vamos, niña. Sabes lo que voy a hacer_.

Pensó el hombre mojando un pañuelo con un líquido transparente que había en un pote marrón.

El teléfono móvil de Aoko sonó. Ella descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Saguru? –preguntó la chica.

- No te fíes de Jimbo –dijo él con rapidez.

- ¿Qué ocurre con él? –preguntó Aoko arqueando una ceja.

- Es Nishio –respondió el inglés– Jimbo Tetsuya es en realidad Nishio Takumi.

Aoko sin colgar el teléfono salió corriendo del lugar.

Puso el pañuelo mojado en la cara de la abogada y la empujó al coche mientras la niña gritaba.

- ¡Suéltala! –gritó Yui acercándose al hombre para golpearlo.

- ¡Ran! –gritó Aoko saliendo del edificio.

La niña se abalanzó hacia el hombre, pero… el rubio con un ágil movimiento le robó la pistola de su bolsillo y le apuntó con ella a la cabeza, poniendo a Yui de cara a los amigos de Ran. Aoko, Eri, Makoto y Sonoko, con el niño llamado Akira en sus brazos, les miraban sorprendidos.

- Muy bien, agente Smith, una vez más me has sorprendido –sonrió– acercaste a Kid a Koizumi y Momoi, acercaste a tu padre a sus amigos… venga… podrías haberlo hecho mucho mejor. ¿Por qué no te defiendes?

- No te apresures Takumi-kun –sonrió ella– te reconozco lo suficiente como para testificar en tu contra. Serás ejecutado.

- Eres tú la que va muy rápido, agente Smith –dijo el hombre entrando dentro del coche– una vez más vas a ir a las mazmorras. Y esta vez no vas a salir de allí, pequeña.

- Sí, claro –se rió ella– como si no fueran a buscarme mi familia. Acabas de encender un fuego con el que podrías quemarte. Al fin y al cabo, Sora y Ryuu son conocidos como los mejores agentes de todo el mundo.

- ¿Un mago que en realidad es un ladrón y un detective que desaparece para proteger a sus amigos? –se rió el hombre– Kuroba y Kudo nunca me mataran. Son demasiado cobardes.

- No entiendes, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yui después de silbar– la ejecución no la hacemos nosotros. Sino los agentes de la BO que están infiltrados en la cárcel. Te van a matar tus propios compañeros, maldito traidor.

- No van a venir a buscarte –informó el hombre tirando de la niña para que entrara en el coche– al fin y al cabo vamos a ir a ese lugar que ellos dos tanto temen.

Yui suspiró, cerró la puerta del coche y se apoyó a la ventanilla.

- Mira que eres aguafiestas –se quejó– ahora que estaba consiguiendo mis objetivos tú te metes por el medio.

El hombre se rió mientras encendía el coche y tiraba a gran velocidad por la calle de Tokio. Cogió el pañuelo y se lo dio a la niña. Aún apuntándola con la pistola, le hizo señas para que se pusiera el pañuelo en la nariz. Ella arqueó una ceja y se giró. El rubio paró el coche y le puso el pañuelo a la niña para que se durmiera. Rápidamente surgieron sus efectos.

_Todo va a salir bien. Nadie va a ver lo que va a ocurrir. Ellas dos no saben lo que les espera y yo voy a ganar otra vez. Este duelo lo voy a ganar yo, Hattori, Kudo, Kuroba… voy a ser vuestro peor enemigo. Voy a vengarme por lo que me hicisteis hace 6 años._

* * *

><p>Bueno, quizás lo de es un asesino no sé yo... es más bien un loco XD Espero que les haya gustado y que continuen leyendo mi fanfic :D<p>

Se despide:

^^Shihoran^^


	12. Información no muy oficial

Buenas!

De nuevo por aquí! Faltan dos días para las vacaciones y prometo actualizarlo todo entonces. Mientras tanto aquí tenéis otro capítulo.

Resumen: han pasado 6 años desde la desaparición de Conan, Haibara, Shinichi y Kaito. Aoko está investigando desapariciones parecidas a la de su amigo y pide muchas veces ayuda a Heiji, quien les contó casi todo acerca de la Organización. Kazuha se ha casado con Heiji y ahora es profesora de instituto. Sus alumnos resultan ser la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y, ahora, la hija de Kudo Shinichi: Yui. Sonoko y Makoto estan casados y tienen un hijo llamado Akira. Los dos son dueños y trabajadores de un hotel de lujo llamado 'Ai Hotel' (seguro ya se lo han pensado, pero por si acaso... 'Ai' está escrito con el Kanji de 'Amor', sep... otra de las brillantes ideologías de nuestra querida señorita 'pija-rica' Suzuki). Ran y Aoko han superado la desaparición de sus amigos. La karateka ahora es abogada y se acaba de enterar de que Shinichi tiene una hija. Aoko aún no sabe nada, porque Koizumi Akako, Keiko Momoi y Hakuba Saguru, quienes ya han vuelto a ver al ladrón, no le han dicho nada. La historia se complica en cuanto aparece un hombre llamado Nishio Takumi que reta a Heiji...

* * *

><p><strong>Información no muy oficial.<strong>

La mejor fuente de información son las personas que han prometido no contárselo a otros.

**Marcel Mart** (_Político de Luxemburgo_).

- ¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó Miwako entrando en el departamento de homicidios.

- Inspectora Takagi, mi nombre es Takahashi Ryuuzaki, hoy tenía que entrar en el departamento de homicidios –sonrió Shinichi sentado en una silla y apoyado en la mesa con sus manos juntas delante de su boca– y él es mi hermano Takahashi Sora, hoy empezaba en el departamento de robos. Me gustaría que me escucharan, ya que de algún modo parece que las cosas se están complicando demasiado para nosotros y Nishio.

- ¿Nishio? –preguntó Wataru acercándose– ¿Sabes algo de él?

- Claro que sí –sonrió Ryuuzaki mientras Kaito seguía mirando por la ventana y suspiraba– Sora, tus modales.

- Perdona… es que esto ya me aburre –respondió Kaito– ese idiota se cree que puede retarnos.

- Nishio no es idiota, solo está un poco loco –sonrió Shinichi– es más inteligente que tu, querido amigo.

El ladrón lo miró con mala cara.

- Bien. Parece ser que Nishio Takumi os ha estado dando problemas, y por lo tanto deberíamos de apresurarnos antes de que actúe para matar a su siguiente víctima –añadió Kaito.

- Un… un segundo –susurró el hombre Takagi mirando que los demás presentes en la sala no les escucharan– ¿tú eres Kudo, verdad?

Shinichi le miró con sorpresa.

- Kudo Shinichi murió hace 3 años, inspector –se rió Ryuuzaki– le dispararon y lo echaron por la borda de un barco, cerca de estados unidos.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron la pareja Takagi mirándose a la vez.

- Que mal suena así como lo has dicho –se rió Kaito– parece como si hubiera sido un mafioso.

- A medias lo fue –se rió Shinichi en una carcajada– A lo que íbamos, Nishio intentará matar a mi hija después de Miki-chan, así que no sé si tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó un hombre acercándose que había escuchado la conversación.

- Porque nosotros abandonamos a Nishio hace 6 años –respondió el detective de Tokio.

- No lo digas así –se quejó Kaito– él nos traicionó, así que no tuvimos otro remedio que abandonarlo, antes de que nos matara a todos.

- ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó Sato.

**Flashback**

Hace 6 años

Estaban dentro de unas celdas de paredes de piedra y puertas de barrotes de hierro. Kaito Kid estaba apoyado en la pared más cercana a la puerta y miraba al pasillo esperando que trajeran algo. Shiho estaba delante de él, apoyada a la otra pared de piedra y a su lado, agarrada a ella, Miki con 12 años, con la cara sucia y los ojos perdidos. En la pared del fondo, su hermana Minami, agarrada a un Nishio Takumi muy agotado. También en esa pared, Ayako estaba durmiendo tumbada al suelo lleno de serrín. Cerca de Kaito, un hombre ya mayor suspiraba cansado intentando no dormirse.

Kaito se levantó agarrando los barrotes de hierro viendo como Vodka venía hacia ellos, agarrando a Shinichi por la camisa blanca, que a esas alturas ya estaba negra. El hombre de la Organización, abrió la puerta con una llave y empujó al detective a dentro. Shinichi estaba inconsciente así que se quedó allí tumbado. Kaito lo tumbó boca arriba. Vodka cerró con la llave y se fue de allí.

- Shinichi-kun –susurró el hombre ya mayor acercándose a él– ¿Estás bien?

El detective no respondió. Sus ojos estaban fijados al techo y ni siquiera pestañeaban. Parecía que hubiera muerto. Kaito le tomó el pulso y sonrió. Ayako se fue despertando lentamente, y ella junto con Minami y Miki, también se acercaron.

- ¡Qué me sueltes te he dicho, bicho raro! –escucharon gritar a una niña– ¡Cuándo mi madre se entere de esto te vas a ir a la cárcel por bobo! –añadió mientras Kaito y Haibara se acercaban a los barrotes para ver lo que ocurría.

- ¿Tu madre me encerrará a la cárcel por bobo? –preguntó la voz de Whisky acercándose.

- ¡Pero bueno! –gritó Yui, con 6 años y el pelo castaño muy claro, al ver a los demás– ¡¿Se puede saber que les habéis hecho a esas personas? ¡No sois bichos raros! –continuó gritando y golpeando la mano del hombre que le agarraba del cuello del jersey– ¡Sois animales! ¡Con todas las letras y en mayúsculas! –añadió mientras el hombre se sacaba una llave de su bolsillo para intentar abrir la puerta– ¡A-ni-ma-les!

- No te quejes pequeña –sonrió Haibara– aquí no hay nadie que piense eso.

- Modera tu lengua Sherry –sonrió el hombre– vas a pasarte el resto de tu vida en este lugar –añadió abriendo las rejas.

- Lo siento, Whisky –añadió la científica mientras Nishio se dormía de cansancio– pero tengo otros planes –añadió viendo como el hombre empujaba a Yui y Kaito se acercaba a él– ya he perdido una semana en este lugar.

Yui, que había perdido el equilibrio y había caído al suelo, se levantó con rapidez y se agarró a los barrotes, haciendo su mejor cara de pena. Mientras, Whisky, cerraba con la llave y se la colgaba en el cuello, con una cuerda. La niña le hizo señas para que se acercara a ella para que pudiera oírle bien.

- ¿No podrías ponerme en otro lugar, Whisky-san? –preguntó sin ni siquiera intentar bajar la voz– esta gente da más miedo que vosotros.

- Te aguantas, hija del demonio –respondió el hombre levantándose y riendo a carcajadas– así podrás poner a prueba tus puños de hierro –añadió remarcando las tres últimas palabras.

- ¡Mi madre no es ningún demonio pedazo de bicho raro! –gritó la niña levantando sus puños a través de los barrotes para que los viera el hombre mientras se alejaba– Ah… que duro es actuar delante de esa gente –suspiró en cuanto el hombre se había ido– y que tontos son todos –Yui sacó una pistola.

La niña desmontó el cargador del arma y comprobó cuantas balas había. Mientras Kaito mostraba con satisfacción la llave que el hombre se había puesto al cuello.

- Eres un genio, Kid –sonrió Haibara– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

- Porque el único al que le puedes quitar las cosas sin que se dé cuenta es Whisky, ¿verdad? –preguntó la niña mientras Kaito afirmaba con la cabeza sin decir nada– Pero que bobos –se rió– ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que les he puesto el seguro a sus armas y que he desarmado a uno. Y estos son la gente a quien mi madre llama los peores criminales del mundo –se quejó– sí tiene razón, sí. Son demasiado fáciles de robar.

- Eres un genio –susurró Haibara al verla.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? –preguntó Miki.

- Les he preguntado para que hacían esto –respondió la niña señalando la marca de Kaito– y me han respondido que en cuanto tengamos una estrella en el codo significará que pertenecemos a ellos –informó mientras Kaito abría la celda.

- ¿Una estrella en el codo? –preguntó Minami.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó su hermana.

- Takumi la lleva –respondió la mujer– Takumi lleva la estrella al codo.

- Bueno, no sé si sería mejor que discutiéramos esto a fuera, ¿no creéis? –preguntó Yui saliendo.

Shiho salió detrás de ella y le cogió el arma. Miki se agarró con fuerza de la mano de la niña, mientras Kaito cargaba a Shinichi a su espalda con la ayuda del anciano. Los tres salieron también junto con Minami y Ayako. No miraron hacia atrás en ningún momento. Sabían que si lo hacían perderían un tiempo valioso que no podían permitirse. Entre disparos y gritos, salieron de ese lugar, subiendo por unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban a una habitación muy bien iluminada de una gran mansión. Encontraron la salida sin más problemas. Ya en el patio, se vieron rodeados de un bosque enorme y oscuro que dejaba un espacio de unos 100 metros alrededor de la casa.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos, señorita? –preguntó el anciano mirando a la científica que había ido todo el rato delante hiriendo a todos los que se encontraban delante de ellos.

- ¿A mí me pregunta? –sonrió la científica– Déjeme disfrutar del aire fresco.

- Ni mucho aire fresco ni tonterías, dice Kaito –informó Miki que había visto al ladrón mover las manos– estamos rodeados.

- ¿Haibara? –preguntó la voz de alguien acercándose.

- ¿Hondo Eisuke? –se sorprendió la chica mirándolo.

- Yui –dijo una mujer de pelo rizado y del mismo color que la niña, llorando y acercándose.

- Mamá… ¿qué haces? –preguntó ella.

- He venido a salvarte –sonrió la mujer– suerte que no te has quitado el colgante.

La niña sonrió con satisfacción. Mientras todos los agentes de la CIA suspiraban aliviados.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Fuimos encarcelados por unos asesinos hace algún tiempo –informó Shinichi recordando lo que había ocurrido– Nos metieron en un lugar en donde nos dejaron con solo platos de pescado quemado y agua con sal, para podernos debilitar. En cuanto salimos de allí, no nos dimos cuenta de que Nishio se había desmayado y no nos seguía. Pensamos que quizás podríamos serviros de ayuda si os enseñábamos todo lo que teníamos relacionado con ese hombre.

- Pues la verdad nos sería de gran ayuda –sonrió Miwako.

Kaito sacó de la nada una carpeta de papel de color marrón y la abrió.

- La información oficial sobre Nishio Takumi –empezó a leer– nació hace 35 años en Osaka, por el trabajo de su padre, tuvo que trasladarse a Hokaido cuando tenía 2 años y a Tokio a los 15 años. Estudió ingeniería en la universidad de Tokio y empezó a trabajar en la empresa "Informática Sakuraba" un año más tarde desde su graduación. Se sacó el carné de conducir a los 23 años y un año más tarde se casaba con la dueña de la empresa, Sakuraba Minami, que pasó a llamarse Nishio Minami. Su informe médico nos indica que estuvo ingresado varias temporadas por pulmonías cuando estaba en Hokaido. Fue operado de apendicitis a los 16 años y tiene problemas de visión, por lo que utiliza lentes de contacto. También sabemos que hace 6 años fue secuestrado por una organización criminal no muy conocida pero muy poderosa y una semana después pasó a pertenecer a esa gente. Esta organización es objetivo de unos cuantos oficiales de policía de Japón, el FBI, la CIA y la Interpol.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos.

- Sus gustos por lo que me dijo… –intentó recordar el ladrón– picantes y amargos en cuanto a la comida y muy pervertidos en cuanto a sus deseos hacia su mujer. Odia los refrescos de cola y es alérgico a las nueces.

- ¿Puedo saber qué es eso? –preguntó Wataru.

- Les estamos dando toda la información que podemos acerca de ese hombre –respondió el ladrón encogiéndose de hombros mientras a Shinichi se le escapaba una sonrisa– no te rías.

- Lo siento –respondió él levantándose y mirando hacia afuera.

- ¿Sus gustos? –preguntó Miwako– ¿Qué tiene eso de información oficial?

- Toda información siempre es buena. Ya le hemos dicho que estuvimos una semana entera compartiendo una celda con él –respondió el mago suspirando– ah… y aquí tienen su foto –añadió abriendo la carpeta y mostrándola.

- Jimbo… –murmuró la inspectora Takagi sorprendida.

- ¿Se le parece? –preguntó Wataru.

- ¿Jimbo? –dijeron Shinichi y Kaito mirando la foto y mirándose luego entre ellos.

- Hay alguien aquí en el departamento de homicidios que se le parece mucho –informó uno de los agentes que estaban allí escuchando.

El teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar y uno de los agentes respondió en seguida.

- Sí, claro –añadió el hombre poniendo el altavoz.

- Miwako, soy Hattori –se escuchó la voz del moreno– tenemos un video de Jimbo atacando a Miki. Parece ser que se cambió de nombre. Jimbo Tetsuya en realidad es Nishio Takumi.

- Eso es imposible, Hattori –respondió la mujer.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hakuba? –preguntó de golpe el hombre.

- No lo sé, Aoko no me responde –escucharon informar la voz del inglés al otro lado del aparato.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kaito– ¿Hakuba?

- Maldita sea… oye, Aoko –se quejó el inglés– Aoko, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué narices no…? Vale, vale… tranquila. ¿Qué ocurre? No me lo puedo creer. Dice que Nishio ha secuestrado a Ran-chan y a una niña.

- ¿A Ran? –preguntó el moreno al igual que los dos Takagi– ¿Y a una niña?

- ¿Quién es la niña, Aoko? –preguntó el inglés– ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Esa no es la hija de Kudo? –preguntó el inglés.

- Por favor, inspector Hattori no me diga que se trata de Yui –se quejó Shinichi con voz cansada y acercándose al altavoz del aparato telefónico.

- ¿Ku… do? –preguntó el moreno al otro lado.

- Que pesados –respondió él.

- Ryuuzaki, es Yui –dijo Kazuha al teléfono que parecía que le había cogido a su marido– han cogido a Yui.

No hubo tiempo a una pregunta. Los dos que se hacían pasar por hermanos salieron corriendo de la comisaría.

- Oye, Takahashi –dijo Miwako al ver que se iba– ¿se puede saber qué les pasa?

- Es su hija –respondió Kazuha– ah… Hondo… ¿a dónde vas?

- Yu-chan estaba a mi cargo hoy –escucharon decir al agente de la CIA– lo siento, tengo que irme.

- Miki-chan espera, tienes que ir a un hospital –dijo Heiji.

- Sueltame, Smith-chan es quien nos salvó hace 6 años –respondió la joven– no pienso dejar que la maten ahora.

- ¿Hace 6 años? –preguntó Heiji.

- Sí –respondió ella– Estuvimos a las mazmorras y nos sacó de allí una niña de 6 años –gritó ella– esto responde a que todos los policías de Japón seáis unos inútiles. Suéltame te he dicho, tenemos que salvarla. Le debemos nuestra vida.

- Lo siento, tengo que colgar –dijo la voz de Kazuha al aparato dejando paso a los pitidos que se oyen cuando alguien cuelga el teléfono.

Los policías en unos segundos salieron corriendo de allí y bajaron con prisa por las escaleras. Todos sabían que tenían que seguir a los hermanos. Shinichi y Kaito suspiraron en cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo del edificio.

- Vamos, Kai, localízala –se quejó el padre de la niña.

- ¿Te crees que soy un leopardo o algo por el estilo? –preguntó el ladrón pulsando teclas en su teléfono móvil– está apagado –terminó.

- ¿Cómo que apagado? –preguntó Ryuuzaki– ¿Cómo puede ser que esté apagado?

- Tardaremos meses en localizarla –respondió el ladrón– no creo que podamos hacerlo.

Shinichi suspiró y miró hacia la salida. Era mediodía y ese tipo se les había escapado delante de sus narices. Además, tenía la extraña sensación de que ese hombre se iba a salir con la suya.

- De momento, busquemos a los demás –dijo saliendo del edificio mientras los demás policías les veían y les seguían.

* * *

><p>JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE<p>

Espero sus reviews! :D A partir de ahora la historia ya se empieza a normalizar. Al siguiente capítulo... PRIMER ENCUENTRO!

^^Shihoran^^


	13. April's fool

Buenas!

Y aquí os dejo el primer reencuentro! Quizás me ha salido un poco frío, pero es que la situación tampoco daba para mucho más. Espero les guste y porfi dejen reviews! :D

^^Shihoran^^

Resumen: han pasado 6 años desde la desaparición de Conan, Haibara, Shinichi y Kaito. Aoko está investigando desapariciones parecidas a la de su amigo y pide muchas veces ayuda a Heiji, quien les contó casi todo acerca de la Organización. Kazuha se ha casado con Heiji y ahora es profesora de instituto. Sus alumnos resultan ser la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y, ahora, la hija de Kudo Shinichi: Yui. Sonoko y Makoto estan casados y tienen un hijo llamado Akira. Los dos son dueños y trabajadores de un hotel de lujo llamado 'Ai Hotel' (seguro ya se lo han pensado, pero por si acaso... 'Ai' está escrito con el Kanji de 'Amor', sep... otra de las brillantes ideologías de nuestra querida señorita 'pija-rica' Suzuki). Ran y Aoko han superado la desaparición de sus amigos. La karateka ahora es abogada y se acaba de enterar de que Shinichi tiene una hija. Aoko aún no sabe nada, porque Koizumi Akako, Keiko Momoi y Hakuba Saguru, quienes ya han vuelto a ver al ladrón, no le han dicho nada. La historia se complica en cuanto aparece un hombre llamado Nishio Takumi que reta a Heiji y secuestra a Yui y a Ran...

* * *

><p><em><strong>April's fool<strong>_**.**

Lo imposible es el fantasma de los tímidos y el refugio de los cobardes.

**Napoleón Bonaparte** (_Emperador francés_).

- ¡Hondo! –gritó Shinichi mientras corría hacia ellos con Kaito y los demás detrás de él.

Ni siquiera se miró quienes estaban allí. Miki, Eisuke, Heiji, Kazuha y Saguru acababan de llegar en ese instante y estaban presentando al agente de la CIA a los demás. Sonoko y Eri le habían reconocido en seguida, pero Aoko y Makoto no le conocían. La chica Nakamori se quedó de piedra al reconocer al mago corriendo hacia ellos.

- Jefe –sonrió el hombre– ¿ha habido suerte? –preguntó.

- Para nada –respondió Ryuuzaki jadeando– ¿y por aquí?

- Nada –añadió Eisuke.

- Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber para qué tanta prisa para rescatar a Yui-chin? –se quejó el mago aguantándose a sus rodillas para poder coger aire– Han secuestrado a dos que les van a devolver los golpes si las hacen enojar. Yo creo que deberíamos de rescatar a Nishio de las garras de Yui-chin –se rió.

- Kai… to… –consiguió murmurar la hija del inspector Nakamori mientras los demás, excepto Hakuba y Kazuha, seguían mirándolos a los dos sorprendidos.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento –añadió Sora sin atreverse a mirar a su lado– Bueno, a lo que iba…

Shinichi se echó a reír.

- Creo que tienes razón, Sora –añadió dándole un par de palmadas a la espalda del ladrón– Por primera vez utilizas la cabeza para algo que no sea enseñar a robar a una niña de 13 años.

- ¿So… ra…? –preguntó Aoko en un susurro.

- Yo no le he enseñado nada más que trucos de escapismo, Ryu –se quejó su compañero.

- Sí, claro –sonrió con ironía Haibara detrás de él que acababa de llegar– y nosotros aún somos unos niños.

El mago la fulminó con la mirada.

- Ku… do… –murmuró Heiji mirando a la científica y al detective.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo Sonoko con una sonrisa maléfica– Kudo Shinichi se ha atrevido a aparecer por la ciudad.

- Kudo Shinichi está… ah… –Ryu miró a Kazuha que le estaba fulminando con la mirada– To… To… Ka… Kazuha-sensei… cuánto ti… tiempo… No iba a decirlo, te juro que no iba a decirlo –forzó una sonrisa levantando las manos mientras la mujer se acercaba a él con cara amenazante.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó ella– Porque tu hija les ha mentido a todos acerca de eso.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Hondo– Ya te he dicho que Yu-chan le prometió que no lo haría.

- Voy a tener que hablar con ella otra vez –se quejó el padre poniéndose una mano en la frente– y eso que era la más inteligente de todos hace 6 años –se rió.

- Bueno, sea como sea, Ryuuzaki-san –dijo Kazuha remarcando la última palabra– ¿vas a ayudarnos a salvar a Ran-chan, o no?

- Voy a salvar a mi hija –respondió él quitándole importancia– pero si de paso la salvo a ella, matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro. Así que… quizás salve también a vuestra amiga.

- ¿Vuestra amiga? –preguntó Eri acercándose a él– ¿Qué ocurre, Shinichi-kun?

Él se la miró y luego cerró los ojos suspirando.

- Dejad de pronunciar ese nombre, por favor –pidió encarándola– me llamo Takahashi Ryuuzaki. No sé quién es ese Kudo ni me importa, ¿verdad hermano? –preguntó mirando al mago.

- Cierto, cierto –respondió el otro– yo soy su hermano, me llamo Sora y ellas son Haibara Akemi-chan y Sakuraba Miki-chan.

- ¿A qué viene el "chan"? –preguntó Haibara mirándolo de reojo.

Él le sacó la lengua. Miró a todos los presentes. El silencio que estaba en medio de todos ellos estaba empezando a hacerse muy incómodo. En cuanto miró a Aoko, la chica se puso las manos delante de la cara para intentar ocultar las lágrimas que estaban empezando a caerle por los ojos. Kaito apartó con rapidez la vista de la chica, al fin y al cabo, y después de tanto tiempo, aún seguía sin poder verla sufrir. Shinichi también los miró a todos. Hasta que fijó sus ojos en su amigo y rival. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento, pero el de Tokio los apartó en seguida. Tal y como le había dicho a Kazuha… no podría mirarlos, aún…

- ¿Podéis decirnos si os han dicho algo acerca de a donde se las han llevado y eso? –preguntó Ryuuzaki mirando al suelo.

- Aoko-chan escuchó algo, pero… no nos ha dicho aún –informó Kazuha acercándose a ella.

- ¿Nakamori, estás bien? –preguntó un oficial de policía acercándose a ella.

El hombre le puso una mano al hombro de la chica ante la atenta mirada de los agentes del Programa. Kaito apartó con rapidez la vista de la escena, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

- _Kid_, te aconsejo que controles tus emociones –se quejó en un susurro Eisuke sin ni siquiera mirarlo– que aquí lo estamos haciendo todos.

Shinichi se acercó a Aoko y le agarró las manos al oficial con fuerza. Puso su mejor sonrisa y agarró con la otra mano el hombro de la mujer.

- Nakamori-san –dijo intentando parecer lo más tranquilo posible– necesitamos tu ayuda y creo que tú la nuestra, así que me gustaría que me contases lo que ha pasado –le pidió.

- No necesito tu ayuda –respondió ella zafándose y secándose las lágrimas.

- Conocí a un agente del FBI en América –informó Eisuke con la mirada perdida al cielo– creo que su nombre era "Kuroba idiota" o algo por el estilo.

- A mí nunca me presentaron a ese tipo –se quejó el mago– pero creo recordar que me dijisteis que se llamaba "Kuroba el agente de nivel A" –sonrió.

- Ni en broma –se rieron Eisuke y Shinichi mientras el ladrón sacaba la lengua a modo travieso.

- Cuando lo conocimos –añadió el padre de Yui evitando mirar a la chica– ese aún estaba en el nivel de agente E, el más bajo de todos los agentes.

- ¿Cómo que conocieron? –preguntó Hakuba– ¿De qué habláis?

- Kuroba Kaito había entrado como agente del FBI para descubrir quién había matado a su padre –informó Shinichi sin hacer caso al inglés– y como todos los que hemos sido agentes del FBI en el nivel A, el más alto, se nos obliga a escribir una carta a nuestros seres más queridos. Claro que la carta queda guardada en la sede hasta que los agentes dejen de correr peligro, o simplemente mueran, para así no poner en peligro a la familia y a los amigos del agente.

- Si… si quieres ver esa carta, la tengo guardada –informó Kaito mirando hacia otro lado con un tono rojizo en su cara– me la dieron porque sabían que venía hasta Tokio, así que querían que se la entregase a una tal Nakamori Aoko. Supongo que eres tu –sonrió mirándola.

- ¿Se puede saber quién narices es ese Kuroba Kaito? –preguntó el oficial que estaba más cerca de Aoko, claramente enojado.

- Vaya… eso si no me lo esperaba –se rió Hakuba– ¿es eso cierto Sora? –preguntó mirando al mago que esquivó su mirada– entonces estaría bien que nos la dieses, ¿no es así?

- También tenemos una para Hakuba Saguru –añadió Shinichi.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó el inglés– ¿Una carta?

- Sí –respondió Eisuke– de hecho, es un mensaje corto en una sola línea, así que si quieres te lo decimos ahora –sonrió traviesamente.

- Claro –aceptó Hakuba.

- 'No me has atrapado. Fastídiate, pomposo' –dijeron Shinichi, Kaito y Eisuke a la vez.

El inglés arqueó una ceja y luego se echó a reír. La policía Nakamori se miró al mago y al policía inglés y se echó a reír también.

- Muy típico de Kaito –sonrió la chica.

- Cierto, cierto –añadió Shinichi– además… ese loco mago creyó que podía superarnos a los que ya estábamos acostumbrados en la lucha del crimen.

- Os supero a todos –se quejó Kaito.

- Por supuesto –se rió Miki-chan– nos superó a todos perdiendo. Incluso Yui le superó.

- Bueno, bueno, que nos desviamos del tema –suspiró Haibara– ¿Qué ocurrió, Nakamori-san?

Aoko les contó todo lo que había pasado en el hotel de Sonoko, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Al fin y al cabo vamos a ir a ese lugar que ellos dos tanto temen? –preguntaron los agentes del FBI, Miki y Eisuke a la vez.

- ¿Qué ellos dos tanto temen? –preguntó Ryuuzaki.

- A ellos dos se refiere a vosotros –informó Eisuke señalando al mago y al detective de Tokio.

- Sí, pero… ¿cuál es el lugar que tememos?

- Sé que ahora mismo es mi casa –se quejó Kaito– cuando la dejé hace tiempo estaba alegre, pero ahora que ayer conseguí dar un paseo por el lugar… hay fiestas en el jardín… está más animada que nunca –suspiró– ni siquiera me echa de menos. Ese lugar da miedo.

- Pero ese lugar ni siquiera sé cuál es, yo –respondió Shinichi medio riendo.

- Vamos, vamos, que ya sabes qué día es hoy, Sora –sonrió Miki quitándole importancia.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? –preguntaron Eisuke, Shiho, Shinichi y Kaito– Ah… _April's fool_.

- Me mata… Yui me mata –dijo el padre– no me acordaba…

- ¿Qué no te acordabas del cumpleaños de tu propia hija? –preguntó Sora medio riendo– Menudo padre.

- Mira quién fue a hablar –respondió Shinichi mirándolo de reojo– el que no recuerda sus hazañas escritas en cuatro páginas en blanco.

- No mezcles cosas –se quejó el mago– eso es algo completamente distinto. Además, hoy no creo que… hoy… –Kaito se quedó pensando mientras Ryuuzaki parecía darse cuenta de sus pensamientos– hoy… es…

- De acuerdo –dijo Shinichi entendiendo– que os vaya bien, id a buscarlas vosotros si queréis –añadió yéndose con Kaito y Shiho detrás.

- ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó Miki– ¿No vais a salvar a Yui? ¿Aunque le debamos nuestras vidas?

- Dime una cosa Miki-chan –sonrió forzadamente Shinichi encarándola– ¿qué día es hoy? ¿Y cuál fue el día en que nos encontramos por primera vez?

- ¿Qué día es hoy? El día de los Inocentes en Japón –respondió la chica pensando– ah… quieres decir que las han llevado a… por supuesto, hoy hace 6 años ya…

- A ese lugar que no solo nosotros dos tememos –respondió Kaito– se acabó. No pienso acercarme ahí ni que me maten.

- Lo mismo digo –respondió Shinichi alejándose– además, Yui fue quien salió la primera de allí la última vez, así que seguro se espabila esta vez también.

- ¡Shinichi-kun! –gritó Eri corriendo para ponerse delante de él– ¡¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

- ¿Qué lugar es ese? –preguntó Heiji.

- Las mazmorras –respondió Eisuke entendiendo por fin el porqué.

- No puede ser –dijeron la pareja Hattori y Aoko a la vez.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Saguru.

- Un lugar que la gente a la que perseguíamos utilizó como sitio de tortura –informó Eisuke– si tienen suerte, no les harán daño, pero sino… en cuanto las encontremos quizás ya se hayan vuelto locas.

Shinichi se llevó la mano a su brazo derecho.

- Shinichi-kun –susurró Eri buscando la mirada del chico que intentaba evitarla.

- ¿Vosotros fuisteis a ese lugar? –preguntó Miwako cada vez más sorprendida.

- Ya te lo dijimos, ¿no es así? –preguntó Kaito– nos secuestraron hace 6 años junto con Nishio. Le dejamos allí porque ese maldito decidió unirse a los criminales, antes de buscar una salida con nosotros.

- Shinichi-kun, te lo suplico –susurró de nuevo la madre de Ran sin que nadie más que él la escuchase.

El amigo de la infancia de su hija la miró a los ojos. Eri-san había perdido esa seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba, y mucho más después de haber escuchado acerca del lugar. Shinichi no estaba nada seguro de lo que podría ocurrir allí.

- No puedo… –susurró Shinichi cerrando los ojos con fuerza– no puedo hacer nada…

- Por favor… –susurró Eri– es Ran… tú… no la dejarías nunca, lo sé.

Shinichi se puso las manos en la cabeza. Miles de imágenes le traspasaban el cerebro como rayos. Ese lugar lo tenían prohibido todos los agentes del FBI, aunque no hubieran estado antes. Eran las normas y era la única que debía de ser cumplida. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras flashes aún le pasaban por su memoria. Era doloroso. Pero… la única persona que él había querido más que a nadie, estaba yendo a ese lugar. No podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que ella sufriese lo mismo. Jamás.

- En mi diccionario no está la palabra imposible, ¿eh? –susurró Ryu.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Kaito delante de él.

- ¿Cuánto vas a tardar? –preguntó Shinichi mientras aún miraba a Eri.

- ¿Cómo que cuánto voy a tardar? –preguntó Haibara abriendo un ordenador portátil pequeño que llevaba bajo su brazo– han destruido por completo el GPS de Yui, como muy poco puedo tardar 3 días.

- Te doy 20 minutos –añadió Ryuuzaki sonriendo hacia Eri.

- ¿20 minutos, ha dicho? –preguntó Kaito– ¿Estás loco? Con el GPS completamente destruido es imposible, completamente imposible. Aunque hackeamos el servidor de la NASA es imposible.

- Busca la manera posible –añadió Shinichi mirando a Haibara– puedes empezar a buscar otras maneras, Sora –sonrió señalando al cielo.

- No pienso ir a ese lugar solo –se quejó él.

- ¿Es que crees que iba a dejarte solo? –preguntó Ryuuzaki.

- Venga ya… que hoy tenía que ser un día de descanso –suspiró Hondo– estáis dispuestos a hacerme pensar hoy, ¿eh?

- Yo también ayudaré en lo que pueda Ryu –sonrió Miki– aunque me dé miedo… voy a intentarlo por el bien de Yui.

- Intenta contactar con los agentes de la Interpol que estén por aquí, Hondo busca a los de la CIA, que estuvieran por aquí hace 6 años y que busquen la mansión de Yui, si no están allí tendremos que encontrar algo en ese lugar que nos lleve al siguiente. Tenemos que conectar todos los archivos. Yo avisaré al FBI. Cuántos más seamos antes las encontraremos.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante mal, pero a partir del capítulo 15, los reencuentros se hacen mucho más calurosos, así que voy a compensarlo.<p>

Espero les haya gustado y, (se que soy muy pesada) espero, dejen reviews! :D

^^Shihoran^^


	14. La Esmeralda del Mar

Hola de nuevo! Actualizando otro capítulo de la historia. Creo que ya tengo hechos 3 capítulos más, jejejeje. Pero tardaré un poco en actualizarlos. Aunque me encantaría poder poneros el siguiente capítulo ya que me emocioné un monton escribiendolo jejejeje. Mañana o quizás pasado lo subo :D

**Kaoru240**: me alegra que te haya gustado. Aunque no es para tanto :p La verdad me ha costado un montón poder hacer el caracter de Kaito y Shinichi tan cambiado, pero me ha gustado como han quedado al final. La pareja de HeixKazu es la que más me gusta a mi por eso los he casado directamente XD Aunque me gustaría hacer un fic con los problemas de esa pareja jejejeje. Bien, espero disfrutes de este capítulo también! Nos leemos!

Resumen: han pasado 6 años desde la desaparición de Conan, Haibara, Shinichi y Kaito. Aoko y Heiji, quien les contó casi todo acerca de la Organización, investigan juntos la desaparición de los chicos. Kazuha se ha casado con Heiji y ahora es profesora de instituto. Sus alumnos resultan ser la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y, ahora, la hija de Kudo Shinichi: Yui, de 13 años. Sonoko y Makoto estan casados y tienen un hijo llamado Akira. Los dos son dueños y trabajadores de un hotel de lujo llamado 'Ai Hotel'. Ran y Aoko han superado la desaparición de sus amigos. La karateka ahora es abogada y se acaba de enterar de que Shinichi tiene una hija. Aoko aún no sabe nada, porque Koizumi Akako, Keiko Momoi y Hakuba Saguru, quienes ya han vuelto a ver al ladrón, no le han dicho nada. Hace un año, apareció un hombre llamado Nishio Takumi que reta a Heiji y que ahora ha secuestrado a Yui y a Ran. Todos se van a juntar para salvarlas...

* * *

><p><strong>La Esmeralda del Mar.<strong>

El valor es el resultado de un grandísimo miedo.

**Ferdinand Galiani** (_Diplomático y economista italiano_).

- Estoy agotado –suspiró Kaito sentándose al suelo del parque en donde estaban.

Shinichi se rió.

- Pero si aún no has hecho nada –le respondió.

El mago miró a su alrededor. Había menos gente que antes. En ese momento, solo estaban Haibara sentada en un banco aún con el ordenador en la mano, Shinichi a su lado con un aparato de manos libres en su oído, conectado a su teléfono, Aoko y Saguru hablando apoyados en un árbol, mientras la chica iba lanzando miradas de tristeza al mago. Eri, Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko y Makoto sentados en otro banco delante de los demás, y con el hijo de los dos últimos jugando con la tierra a sus pies. Takagi Wataru y Miwako, que acababan de llegar de buscar en uno de los sitios que ellos les habían indicado.

- ¿No crees que ha disminuido la atención? –preguntó el ladrón.

- Están todos haciendo su trabajo, no busques tres pies al gato –sonrió Haibara.

- ¿Qué están haciendo todos su trabajo? –preguntó él levantándose– ¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de trabajo es el estar persiguiendo a un fantasma?

- ¿Te han estado persiguiendo? –preguntó Shinichi medio riendo.

Shiho se echó a reír, mientras Hakuba y Aoko se acercaban a ellos.

- ¿Te persiguen? –preguntó la chica interesada– ¿Quiénes?

- ¡Lo he visto por aquí, seguro! –gritó un oficial de policía acercándose a ellos.

Kaito se levantó de golpe y se sentó al lado de Shinichi.

- Jefe haz algo de provecho –le dijo el mago con cara de suplica.

- No hubieras utilizado eso –sonrió el otro.

- Deja de reírte Haibara –se quejó el mago viendo como a la chica le lloraban los ojos de tanto reír.

La científica aguantó unos instantes la respiración para dejar de reír y luego suspiró.

- ¿Ocurre algo, señores? –preguntó Shinichi levantándose y acercándose a los oficiales de policía.

- ¿Habéis visto a un hombre vestido con un traje blanco, un monóculo y una ala delta? –preguntó uno de los policías.

Shiho estalló de nuevo en risas.

- ¿Estáis diciendo que alguien parecido a Kaito Kid ha venido por aquí? –preguntó Aoko acercándose interesada.

- Oh… así que Kaito Kid ha vuelto –sonrió Hakuba mirándose al mago.

- Seguro que ha ido por otro lado –añadió Shinichi– por aquí no he visto nadie parecido.

- Si es el verdadero es un maestro del disfraz, así que seguro ahora tendrá otro aspecto –informó el oficial.

- Me temo señores que ese ladrón al que persiguen murió hace ya más de 20 años –respondió Shinichi– están persiguiendo a un fantasma.

- ¿Hace ya 20 años? –preguntaron los oficiales– si hace 6 años aún estaba robando.

- No es cierto… devolvía todo lo que robaba –dijo Shinichi.

- No devolvió su último robo –dijo el policía.

- Eso es cierto –informó Miwako– lo último que robó no fue devuelto.

- ¿Cómo que lo último que robó? –preguntó Kaito– ¿Y qué fue eso?

- Lo que él mismo anunció –sonrió Hakuba.

Kaito miró a Shinichi. Lo último que había anunciado Kaito Kid que iba a robar era la llamada Esmeralda del Mar, que estaba expuesta en otro de los grandes museos de Jirokichi, el tío de Sonoko. Pero secuestraron al ladrón, 20 minutos antes de la hora anunciada en el papel. Así pues, Kaito Kid nunca llegó a robar esa espléndida joya de color verde y en forma de gota de agua.

- Cierto, cierto –añadió Sonoko– esa vez Kid robó por completo la joya a mi tío. El pobre aún sigue enojado por no poder atraparlo. Y ese día nadie vio al ladrón robarlo.

- Ya os dije que Kaito Kid no había robado esa joya –suspiró Hakuba.

- Gracias pomposo, pero no estamos hablando de esto, creo yo –le dijo de mal humor Kaito– si no llegamos a cogerla con Jii-chan… –Shinichi tosió un par de veces– quiero decir… Kaito Kid seguro no cogió esa joya… –añadió mientras el inglés se reía.

- ¿No llegaste a cogerla? –preguntó Heiji.

- Kaito Kid estuvo con nosotros en las celdas –informó Shinichi– le secuestraron antes de que pudiese robarla. Eso significa…

- Que Ginebra tiene a Pandora desde hace más de 6 años –resumió Haibara acercándose a ellos sin dejar terminar a su compañero.

- Ni hablar, no pienso aceptar eso –se quejó el ladrón poniéndose las manos a la cabeza– no voy a aceptar que esos se hayan salido con la suya. Sería nuestra derrota. No voy a aceptar eso.

- ¿Ginebra? –preguntó Miwako.

- ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Shinichi mirando a la científica.

- ¿Me estáis escuchando? –preguntó el ladrón– Pandora está desaparecida… –Shinichi miró la pantalla del ordenador mientras la chica le explicaba lo que acababa de encontrar– oye… os lo digo de verdad, será un problema si realmente tienen esa joya… van a revivir a los muertos… por favor… Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

- Aquí eres el único que cree en la inmortalidad, Sora –respondió Ryuuzaki con una sonrisa sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Soy el único que cree en la inmortalidad? Mira quien fue a hablar el enano –respondió el mago de mala gana.

Shinichi levantó la vista hacia él. El mago se encogió de hombros y miró a los demás.

- ¿Enano? –preguntó Sonoko.

Heiji se echó a reír.

- Veo que no soy el único que mete la pata en ese tema –dijo el moreno– ¿Y entonces qué es eso de Pandora?

- Pandora es una joya que contiene otra joya a dentro –informó Kaito– lo curioso de esta joya, aparte de que la BO la estaba buscando, es que se puede ver la joya de dentro a través de la luna. Y haciendo un pequeño ritual con la luna, concede la inmortalidad o revive a los muertos. Este punto fue lo único que no me quedó muy claro.

- Sabes mucho de eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó Saguru burlándose.

- Mataron a mi padre por esto, Hakuba –contestó el mago– no creo que haga mucha gracia, la verdad. Lo único por lo que sigo buscando esa maldita joya es para destruirla y así poder vengarme de la BO.

- ¿Qué es la BO? –preguntó Eri.

- _Black Organization_ –respondieron Shinichi y Haibara distraídos aún mirando el ordenador de la chica.

- Chicos –dijo Kaito medio tosiendo.

Los dos levantaron la vista y observaron a su alrededor. Acababan de decir algo acerca de ellos delante de dos oficiales de policía y de gente inocente. Sonoko, Makoto y Kazuha parecieron entender al acto que significaba la Organización y todos miraron cómplices a Heiji. Pero Eri parecía no entender muy bien al igual que el matrimonio Takagi y los dos policías.

- Son quienes se han llevado a este par –señaló Shinichi a la pantalla.

- ¿Les habéis encontrado? –preguntó Kaito mirando por encima del hombro de Shiho– ¿No nos tendría que haber llamado Hondo?

- Localízale –pidió Shinichi– esto es la mansión de Yui y está claro que este lugar está repleto de agentes dobles. Si no ha informado de nada significa que le han cogido a él también.

- El último tonto –respondió Haibara cerrando el ordenador mientras Kaito abría su teléfono móvil y empezaba a llamar.

- ¿Entonces sabéis dónde están? –preguntó Eri impaciente.

- Iremos a buscarlas, pero no creo que salgamos de allí –respondió Haibara– seguramente nuestras mentes se bloquearán antes de que salgamos del edificio.

- A no ser que hayan sido considerados y las hayan dejado fuera –se rió Shinichi quitándose la placa de policía de Kyoto que tenía guardada en su bolsillo– y no creo que esto nos sirva de nada ahora mismo. Aire de libertad.

- ¿Nuestras mentes se bloquearán? –preguntó Heiji.

- No vais a venir a buscarlas –añadió Kaito– quitáoslo de la cabeza.

- Es mi hija –respondió Eri amenazante– haré lo que yo crea oportuno.

- Y también es la mía –añadió Shinichi– y te juro que no vas a ver como actúa en una obra de teatro. Tratándose de Nishio seguramente estará aún viva, pero no sabemos hasta cuándo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó uno de los oficiales.

- No se preocupen –sonrió Miwako mostrándoles su placa de policía– váyanse a la central a informar de lo del ladrón, el resto déjenoslo a nosotros.

- Sí, señora –dijeron los dos a la vez y se alejaron corriendo de allí.

- No… no creo que esté bien… in… informar de lo del ladrón… –tartamudeó en un hilo de voz Kaito aún con el teléfono al oído mientras Saguru se reía.

- Voy a ir Shinichi-kun –añadió la abogada segura de sí misma.

- No responde –informó Kaito.

- Búscalo –ordenó Shinichi mirando a Haibara.

La mujer abrió el ordenador de nuevo y pulsó unas cuantas teclas. En pocos segundos, el aparato emitió un pequeño pitido.

- Está en alerta amarilla, así que seguramente estará allí –informó Haibara.

- Pero es extraño –dijo Kaito– al fin y al cabo tú vas a ser el siguiente –señaló a Shinichi– ¿por qué no hacerlo en algún lugar que esté relacionado contigo como hizo con las hermanas Sakuraba?

- Porque ya no está jugando –dijo Miki que acababa de llegar en donde estaban– empieza a estar desesperado. No hay nadie de la Interpol en Tokio y si ahora avisamos, seguro serán avisados y evacuados en otros lugares. Estamos completamente solos.

- Y tampoco podemos contar con la CIA –suspiró el mago.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos –dijo Haibara mirando a Shinichi– tenemos que salvar a nuestra Esmeralda del Mar –añadió guiñando un ojo.

- Cierto. No me gustaría que tuviéramos que firmar otra baja por culpa de una alarma mal indicada –dijo Ryuuzaki empezando a correr para salir del parque.

Todos le siguieron. Cruzaron unas cuantas calles y giraron un par de veces por otras calles. Estaban cerca del puerto, y podían escuchar las sirenas de los barcos y los mecanismos funcionando. A un lado había la puerta más cercana a los almacenes del puerto. Al otro lado un muro enorme que rodeaba una gran mansión. Shinichi miró hacia Kaito. Los dos sonrieron. Volver otra vez a ese lugar, no era lo que ellos tenían precisamente en mente al volver a Tokio, pero también sabían que Nishio había escogido ese sitio porque les temía a ellos. Se pusieron delante de una reja que les daba paso al patio y se prepararon. Shinichi sacó su pistola que aún llevaba guardada en el interior de su chaqueta y la cargó, al igual que Miwako, Wataru, Saguru, Aoko y Heiji. Sonoko agarró con fuerza al niño que llevaba en brazos, mientras Makoto cerraba sus puños, preparado por lo que pudiera pasar. Eri se colocó al lado de la madre del niño de un año viendo como Kaito sacaba una barra de madera con la mano que no aguantaba la pistola de cartas. Shiho le pasó el ordenador a la abogada pidiéndole que se lo guardara y sacó también una pistola cargándola. Miki sacó de sus bolsillos un par de barras de hierro del largo de su mano, que al atizarlas al aire se volvieron más largas. Shinichi empujó la reja, que chirrió un poco, y todos entraron a la vez.

La enorme mansión hacía mucho tiempo que no se utilizaba para nada. Todo el patio, estaba lleno de malas hierbas y la casa estaba llena de grietas y pintada de un blanco ya casi amarillo. Miraron a todos lados del lugar, pero no vieron a nadie, hasta que centraron sus miradas en la casa. Casi tocando a la puerta de entrada, sentado en las escalinatas que había para llegar a la puerta, había un hombre de pelo negro y un poco largo, con cara de aburrimiento. Detrás de él, Ran estaba tumbada al suelo aún inconsciente. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en la barandilla de encima de la entrada de la gran mansión, un hombre de pelo castaño se agarraba con fuerza las mangas del jersey. Ni rastro de Yui.

- Ran –suspiró su madre empezando a ir hacia allí, hasta que se topó con los brazos de Kaito y de Shinichi privándole el paso.

- Vamos Michael, una vez más estás de por el medio –sonrió Ryuuzaki acercándose.

- ¿De por el medio? ¿Una vez más? –preguntó el hombre– estoy aquí porque no puedo ir a ningún otro sitio. Para tu información ese tipo quiere matar a mi propia hija.

- Si fuera tu hija no te hubieras atrevido a matar a su madre delante de ella, pedazo de loco –respondió Kaito.

- Déjate de tonterías, Kai –suspiró Haibara en un susurro.

Todos se fueron acercando lentamente detrás de Shinichi con sus armas preparadas para disparar en cualquier momento. Solo Kaito, Haibara y Ryu las bajaron.

- ¿Dónde narices está tu jefe del departamento de Asuntos internos del FBI, cuándo se le necesita, eh? –preguntó Ryu alzando la voz.

- Creo que esa gente le han matado –respondió él– al fin y al cabo estaba metiendo demasiado las narices en donde nadie podía hacerlo.

- Caramba, Kevin, si que has crecido –observó Kaito al ver que el hombre de la escalera se levantaba.

- Y dime, Ryuuzaki –sonrió el de la barandilla señalando al medio del patio– ¿cómo vas a sacar a nuestra hija de este sitio?

Haibara y Kaito volvieron a levantar las armas y se acercaron con Shinichi al medio del patio. Pudieron ver a sus pies un espacio redondo de mármol blanco con extraños dibujos de color rojo, casi rosa debido a las lluvias y al sol. Al medio, una caja de cristal, casi llena de agua, del tamaño de una pecera, en la que solo cabía un tiburón grande sin poderse mover. Shinichi se arrodilló encima del cristal y golpeó un par de veces suavemente.

- No me digas que… –Kaito miró en el cristal, en donde la oscuridad era lo único que podía verse.

- ¿… Yui está aquí? –preguntó Miki acercándose para ver mejor.

Como si respondiese eso a su respuesta, unas manos pequeñas golpearon el cristal con fuerza.

- ¿Estás dejando que maten a tu hija, maldito? –preguntó Haibara mirando hacia la barandilla mientras Shinichi se quitaba la camisa y el chaleco antibalas que aún no se había quitado.

- Es un cristal antibalas, señorita-sabelotodo –respondió el hombre con mal humor.

- ¿Antibalas? –preguntó Kaito con una mirada de no saber lo que es– pues haremos que no sea resistente a nosotros –sonrió– ¿Sabes? Esto es lo que nos distingue de la BO, Michael. Vosotros habéis sido entrenados para ser asesinos, nosotros hemos sido entrenados para proteger a la gente.

Miki le pasó la barra de hierro a Shinichi, mientras este rallaba el cristal con lo que parecía un anillo que llevaba en un bolsillo. Luego, golpeó el cristal un par de veces con la barra, quebrándolo.

- En nuestro entrenamiento –prosiguió Haibara mientras se acercaba con el arma levantada hacia las escaleras– hemos sido capaces de ver que si nos esforzamos podemos conseguir lo que queramos –añadió mientras Shinichi soltaba la barra y golpeaba el cristal con el puño– aunque nos vaya la vida en ello. Al igual que hicieron en su tiempo Kuroba Kaito y Kudo Shinichi.

- Kuroba y Kudo siguen vivos –dijo Michael señalándolos mientras Shinichi hacía un pequeño agujero con el último golpe, raspándose la mano.

- No seas bobo –se rió el mago– tú los mataste agujereándolos con balas de plata y echándolos por la borda de una lancha en marcha –añadió mientras Shinichi se apartaba del cristal y el mago y Miki tiraban del agujero para levantar la tapa– a 3 quilómetros de la costa, si no recuerdo mal. Te enojaste con ellos porque destruyeron el detonador de las bombas que habías puesto en la embajada japonesa.

- Yo no hice tal cosa –informó él poniéndose de pie encima de la barandilla y saltando hacia la terraza– pero me dieron órdenes de encarcelar a ese par y pienso hacerlo –añadió– ellos mataron a Mary-san y voy a demostrarlo –terminó entrando en la mansión.

En cuanto levantaron el cristal, Yui salió de allí tosiendo y, claramente, cansada mientras Haibara subía las escaleras con la pistola apuntando a Kevin.

- Hemos sido compañeros ¿por qué no hablamos de eso? –preguntó el hombre con una voz llena de miedo y las manos alzadas, yendo hacia la puerta principal de la mansión de espaldas.

- ¿Es que tú te atreviste a escucharlos cuándo ellos te lo pidieron? –preguntó ella enojada.

- Lo siento, Sherry, pero una vez se nos traiciona ya no hay vuelta atrás –dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta y metiéndose dentro.

- ¡Tienes suerte de que no podamos entrar ahí! –gritó el ladrón.

- ¿Estás bien, Yui? –preguntó Miki a la niña que se agarraba con fuerza el borde de la pecera.

Shinichi agarró a la niña por detrás de la espalda con la mano que no había utilizado y la levantó sin esfuerzo. Ella una vez al suelo se agarró con fuerza a él.

- Felicidades Yui –sonrió el padre.

- No vale salvarme la vida como regalo de cumpleaños –se quejó ella– si no te has acordado problema tuyo –añadió mientras Eri, Makoto, Kazuha y Sonoko con el niño iban a ver como estaba Ran.

Eri dejó el ordenador al suelo y Haibara lo recogió mientras miraba a la karateka dormida.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó el padre no muy convencido.

- Seguro –respondió ella sin mirarlo.

- La has liado, señor –sonrió Kaito mientras Haibara se acercaba a ellos.

- Está bien, entonces… esta noche vamos a salir juntos a un lugar que sé que te va a gustar –sonrió Shinichi guiñándole un ojo– ¿Te apuntas? –preguntó mirando a Haibara.

- ¿Para qué tendría que ir yo a ese lugar? –preguntó la científica sentándose al suelo.

- Porque somos los dos quienes tenemos que pedir disculpas –sonrió Shinichi.

- ¿Tu orgullo te puede tanto que no puedes ni pedir disculpas tu solo? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Das miedo… –murmuró el ojiazul mirando hacia otro lado.

- Oye… –dijo Kaito moviendo los brazos para llamar la atención– ¿no nos olvidamos de alguien?

- Va… que se espabile solito –dijo Shinichi moviendo la mano para quitárle importancia.

Como si les hubiera escuchado, Hondo Eisuke salió corriendo de la puerta principal jadeando de tanto correr. En cuanto estuvo fuera se topó con Kazuha y sus pies toparon el uno con el otro, haciéndolo caer rodando por las escaleras. Todos se lo quedaron mirando. De la pecera en dónde Yui había estado empezaba a desbordarse el agua.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kazuha mientras Kaito, Haibara, Yui y Miki se echaban a reír.

- Eso sí es una entrada triunfal –reía el ladrón.

- Os voy a romper los huesos –se quejó Eisuke levantándose con rapidez.

- No hace falta, no hace falta. Que duele –sonrió Shinichi.

- Él ya se ha roto la mano –añadió Yui mirándolo.

- No me he roto nada –informó Shinichi levantando la mano y moviéndola.

- La tienes hinchada –suspiró Haibara.

- Qué blandengue –dijo Kaito en medio de un largo suspiro– yo esto lo hago con los ojos cerrados.

- Adelante… –sonrió Shinichi señalando la tapa de la pecera que había quedado a sus pies– muéstranos como lo habrías hecho.

Heiji, Aoko y Saguru se acercaron a ellos mientras Kaito ponía un trapo que había sacado de la nada encima de la tapa. Apretando un poco la tapa hacia el agua, el mago golpeó el cristal tapado y sacó el trapo dejando claramente una marca de agujero.

- Quita esa pegatina de ahí –dijo Shinichi arqueando una ceja mientras Yui ponía cara de sorprendida.

- Qué fuerza Sora-ojiichan –sonrió la niña.

- Lo ves, se tiene que tener un poco de ilusión para esto –sonrió Kaito señalando a la niña mientras miraba a Shinichi.

- No es cierto –dijeron Haibara y Eisuke encogiéndose de hombros, mientras el agente de la CIA se acercaba a ellos.

- Vamos, papá –dijo la niña en un tono de susurros, pero sin bajar la voz– tienes que hacer parecer que ha colado, así estará más contento.

- ¿Mande? –el ladrón se miró con sorpresa a la niña que sacó la lengua.

- Lo siento, mago… –dijo Shinichi haciendo cara de burla– no me había dado cuenta de su fuerza y su poder. Espero me pueda perdonar.

- ¡Se acabó! –gritó el ladrón– ¡No voy a preocuparme más por vosotros! ¡Qué os vaya bonito! –él se fue hacia la reja de la mansión.

- ¡Oye, espera! –gritó Shinichi a quién se le estaba escapando la risa– ¡No te enojes! ¡Oye!

- ¿No vas a ir tras él? –preguntó Saguru en un susurro.

La hija del inspector Nakamori negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo la impresión de que nos veremos bien pronto –sonrió la chica– además… parece que hoy no está en condiciones.

- ¿Crees que se ha enojado? –preguntó Yui mirando por donde el ladrón se había ido.

- Por supuesto –sonrieron Eisuke y Shinichi chocando las manos.

- Que malos sois –dijo Haibara mientras Yui se levantaba con su padre.

- Entonces… –dijo Ryuuzaki mirando a la científica– ¿vas a venir o no?

- Claro, nos veremos allí– añadió la mujer.

- Nos vemos –sonrió Shinichi dando pequeños golpes a Heiji en el hombro mientras Yui se avanzaba.

- Oye, espera… –murmuró Heiji.

- Largaros cuanto antes, Hattori –sonrió Shinichi sin mirarlo– ya sabes cómo va esto… se tienen que borrar todas las pruebas.

Los murmurios en la escalera hicieron mirar hacia atrás a Heiji. Ran estaba recuperando la consciencia mientras Eisuke, Haibara y Ryuuzaki seguían a Yui. Lentamente la abogada abrió los ojos tumbada aún al suelo viendo con borrosidad las figuras que se iban del patio. La chica se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, todos la miraban y le preguntaban como estaba, pero su cabeza le daba vueltas y no parecía muy capaz de articular palabras para decirles que bien. Se puso una mano en la cabeza y preguntó qué había ocurrido. Todos sonrieron, la ayudaron a levantarse y se alejaron de ese lugar. Mientras la mente de Ran repetía una y otra vez las siluetas de las personas que se habían ido de allí antes que ellos.

* * *

><p>Buenas!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también!

Al próximo capítulo apareceran dos celebridades de la serie de DC, espero que les guste también :D

Espero sus reviews!

^^Shihoran^^


	15. Familia

Hola!

De nuevo subiendo capítulos en las vacaciones! A mi me da la sensación de que últimamente estoy haciendo todo muy rápido, pero... quizás consiga mi objetivo si dejo que la amistad de los personajes realmente fluya.

**Kaoru240:** para Kaito y Aoko esperate al siguiente capítulo *^* para Shinichi y Ran creo que será para el capítulo 20 o 21 :D Espero te guste este también! :D

Resumen: han pasado 6 años desde la desaparición de Conan, Haibara, Shinichi y Kaito. Aoko y Heiji, quien les contó casi todo acerca de la Organización, investigan juntos la desaparición de los chicos. Kazuha se ha casado con Heiji y ahora es profesora de instituto. Sus alumnos resultan ser la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y, ahora, la hija de Kudo Shinichi: Yui, de 13 años. Sonoko y Makoto estan casados y tienen un hijo llamado Akira. Los dos son dueños y trabajadores de un hotel de lujo llamado 'Ai Hotel'. Ran y Aoko han superado la desaparición de sus amigos. La karateka ahora es abogada y se acaba de enterar de que Shinichi tiene una hija. Aoko aún no sabe nada, porque Koizumi Akako, Keiko Momoi y Hakuba Saguru, quienes ya han vuelto a ver al ladrón, no le han dicho nada. Hace un año, apareció un hombre llamado Nishio Takumi que reta a Heiji y que ahora ha secuestrado a Yui y a Ran. Todos se han juntado para salvarlas. 4 de Abril. Yui cumple exactamente los 13 años y su padre le hará un regalo especial...

* * *

><p><strong>Familia.<strong>

Gobierna tu casa y sabrás cuánto vale la leña y el arroz; cría a tus hijos y sabrás cuánto debes a tus padres.

**Proverbio Oriental**

Empezaron a andar por la calle. Sabían más o menos por el camino que tenían que ir. Ya estaba completamente oscuro y la luna llena les iluminaba el camino que los faroles rotos no podían. Yui iba delante andando con energías. Llevaba una falda amarilla hasta los tobillos, unas botas de un color beige hasta debajo las rodillas, una camisa blanca de manga corta y un sombrero de paja con una cinta blanca y un lazo. Shinichi iba detrás de ella con las manos en los bolsillos y cara de cansado. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de traje negra encima. También llevaba una corbata azul, y un sombrero negro en la cabeza. Él sombrero lo llevaba de manera que la gente no pudiera verle los ojos. En sus manos llevaba unos guantes negros de piel que disimulaban el vendaje de la mano derecha. Siguieron su camino recto. Siempre Yui delante y Shinichi detrás.

- Por la izquierda, Yui –le indicó su padre al ver que se iba a pasar la calle por la que tenían que ir– No entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta energía.

- Porque quiero llegar ya –sonrió la chica andando de espaldas.

La verdad era que Yui había soñado con ese momento un montón de veces. Su madre antes de morir le pidió que no llevara problemas y sabía que su padre no quería hacer eso, así que ella no insistió nunca. Que su padre hubiera dicho que irían a ese lugar sin que ella le hubiera dicho nada más en 6 años le hacía sentirse querida, sobre todo viendo la cara de fastidio que llevaba su padre. Volvió a girarse para poder andar viendo lo que pisaba, con una sonrisa amplia.

- Dime, papá –dijo la niña parándose de repente mirando a la nada– ¿Por qué lo haces si no quieres ir?

- Tengo claro que mis deseos nunca llegaron a nadie –suspiró él parándose a su lado y sin mirarla– sé… sé que quizás fui un poco egoísta al seguir las órdenes del FBI, pero… tu madre me ayudó mucho y le prometí que haría lo posible para hacerte feliz.

- Sí lo haces por mí, entonces es mejor que no vayamos –sonrió Yui traviesamente observando a su padre.

- No sé si lo hago por ti… o si realmente lo estoy haciendo también por mi bien –susurró él continuando el camino.

- Has hecho daño a esa gente… ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? –preguntó la niña andando a su lado y observando los ojos azules del detective por debajo del sombrero– Quiero decir… ¿y si ocurre lo peor?

- Estoy convencido de que esto es lo mejor –respondió él– pase lo que pase, aunque se enojen conmigo, esto es lo mejor.

- Entonces lo estás haciendo por ti –respondió ella aliviada.

- ¿Por mi? –preguntó Shinichi parándose y viendo como la chica empezaba a dar pequeños saltos por la calle.

- Sí –respondió ella parándose y girándose para encararlo– crees… –Yui puso sus manos detrás de la espalda y sonrió ampliamente– crees que así vas a poder quedar tranquilo de consciencia –respondió ella.

- Si lo dices así quizás sí que hago esto por mi –respondió él señalando una puerta de barrotes de hierro que daba la entrada de un muro de piedra blanco– es aquí.

La niña observó a través de los barrotes el jardín que se distinguía delante de una casa parecida a una mansión. Parecía que no hubiera habido nadie en años viviendo en esa casa, pero aún así, y aunque la casa estuviera a oscuras, se podían escuchar ruidos desde dentro en medio del silencio de la calle. La niña se agarró con fuerza a los barrotes como si así pudiera contener sus ganas de entrar en la casa para poder hablar con la gente de dentro. A lo lejos se podían oír unas pisadas acercándose

- Aquí es donde vivía papá –susurró en medio del silencio Yui girándose para ver quién era el propietario de esas pisadas– Akemi-onee…

- ¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó un anciano con bigote gris después de dejar caer una bolsa de plástico con comida preparada dentro.

Shinichi observó de reojo al anciano. ¿Había crecido él, o el anciano había disminuido su altura? No recordaba que su vecino estuviera tan delgado tampoco… ¿o era que llevaba una bata enorme? Yui se apresuró a arrodillarse al suelo para ayudarle a recoger las cosas.

- Re… re… responded –volvió a decir el anciano con un tartamudeo levantando sus puños.

Shinichi empujó la verja que les privaba el paso a su antiguo jardín sin ni siquiera hacer algún sonido con su boca.

- ¿Papá? –preguntó la niña levantando la bolsa de la compra y siguiéndolo.

- He… he… dicho… que… que… que respondáis –se quejó el anciano con la voz más alta de lo normal.

Los ruidos dentro de la casa se pararon. Shinichi se paró al medio de la escalera y volvió a mirarlo de reojo, terminó de subir las escaleras y sonrió.

- Ya estamos aquí Yui –respondió el detective con la voz ronca– ahora no podemos echarnos atrás. Tal y como le prometimos a tu madre este es nuestro último paso.

- ¿Nuestro último paso? –preguntó la niña al final de la escalera.

- ¿Ya llegaste Haibara? –preguntó Shinichi al aire sin girarse.

- Ah… Akemi-oneechan –sonrió Yui al ver a la científica vestida con unos pantalones piratas negros, un jersey amplio y de color azul y una gorra amarilla que le recogía el pelo.

- Ni siquiera me has esperado Ryu –sonrió ella– podrías simplemente haber venido tu solo y no arrastrarnos a todos.

- Cállate. No molestes –se quejó él aún con la voz ronca y golpeando la puerta con los puños.

- ¿Ai? –preguntó el anciano observando de arriba abajo a la mujer.

- Me llamo Akemi, Ai era mi hermana pequeña –respondió ella apartándose un poco la visera de la gorra para poder verlo mejor– Dios mío, doctor Agasa, le recordaba más gordo de 6 años atrás.

- ¿Entonces no ha sido mi imaginación? –preguntó Shinichi encarándose a ellos dos haciendo que el doctor Agasa palideciera de golpe.

La puerta se abrió un poco y unos ojos azules se dejaron ver por ese pequeño lugar. Shinichi se tapó la cara agarrándose el sombrero con una mano y forzó aún más su voz.

- Buenas noches, señora –dijo al girarse– me llamo Takahashi Ryuuzaki y ellas son mi hija Yui y una compañera mía, Haibara Akemi –añadió señalando a las chicas– Los tres somos agentes del FBI –informó mientras la puerta se abría más para que la mujer pudiera ver completamente a toda la gente que allí había– venimos a darle nuestras condolencias y una carta de despedida de parte de su hijo, que murió en cumplimiento de su deber en su lucha contra la BO –sonrió buscando en sus bolsillos con la mano libre– aquí tiene –añadió al sacar de su bolsillo interior un sobre de color rojo y alargándolo a la mujer de pelo castaño y largo– Estos son los últimos deseos del agente de Nivel A, Kudo Shinichi.

- ¿Yukiko? ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la voz de su esposo detrás de ella mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas a la mujer.

- No lo sé –respondió la madre con las manos temblorosas.

El hombre con bigote apareció al umbral de la puerta saliendo de la oscuridad de la casa. Ella abrió el sobre y observó su contenido, mientras su marido lo miraba por encima de su hombro.

_No digáis mi nombre, o me largo._

- ¿Qué? –la mujer se miró a su hijo que se había apartado el sombrero de la cara y les estaba guiñando un ojo– Shin… chan… –susurró ella al reconocerlo.

- Shinichi… –murmuró su padre.

- Vale… me largo –añadió sacando la lengua y girándose.

- No… –se quejó Yukiko agarrándole con toda su fuerza del brazo.

Shinichi se giró para mirar a su madre. Su pelo estaba alborotado y grasiento. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en una oscuridad azul sin brillo ni lágrimas. Sus manos temblaban como si hiciera años que tuvieran frío. Su jersey de color negro estaba desgastado y un poco sucio al igual que sus pantalones de color marrón oscuro. Lo que más llegó a sorprender a su hijo era que aunque ella estuviera haciendo toda su fuerza si él hubiera querido la hubiera podido arrastrar por todo el jardín. No tenía fuerza. Sus brazos habían adelgazado mucho y fijarse en esa imagen le haría tener pesadillas en años. Por su culpa, su madre había desaparecido. Ya no había un brillo en sus ojos, ni tenía estilo en su manera de vestir. Tampoco parecía cuidarse el pelo como antes y además había perdido mucho más peso de lo normal. La mujer le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado con vosotros? –preguntó mirando a su padre.

Si su madre era la imagen de la desesperación, su padre estaba peor. Su pelo se había blanqueado por completo. Parecía que el hombre tuviera ya los 80 años. Estaba delgado como su mujer y su manera de vestir no tenía sentido alguno. Unos pantalones marrones claro con un jersey amarillo chillón y encima una chaqueta de un color granate. Llevaba las gafas para leer rotas del cristal izquierdo y un par de cicatrices en la mejilla contraria. El chico, más alto que su madre, le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa tierna dirigida a su padre. Las cicatrices de la mejilla le decían que seguramente había estado con la Interpol buscándolo durante esos 6 años. No sabía el por qué, pero le complacía mucho saber eso. Su padre también se acercó a ellos y les abrazó a los dos. Aunque estuviera delgado aún tenía los brazos largos y podía llegar con facilidad a abrazarlos a los dos. Yui sonrió desde detrás observándolos mientras Shiho se limitó a observar al vecino.

La bata que llevaba era la misma que hacía 6 años, así que le demostraba que definitivamente había adelgazado. Sus arrugas habían aumentado, y parecía estar a punto de un ataque de nervios, pero había seguido sus consejos. Sonrió de satisfacción. Si realmente había adelgazado significaba que lo que ella había estado prohibiendo cuando aún estaban allí realmente había hecho efecto en el hombre. El doctor giró la vista hacia ella.

- Dime doctor –sonrió Haibara acercándose a él– veo que ha continuado siguiendo los consejos de mi hermana pequeña, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué?

- Porque aunque fuera una niña que no era mi hija, terminé sintiendo como si lo fuera –respondió el hombre sonriendo y girando su mirada hacia la familia– Puse todo mi esfuerzo en intentar que su voz no hubiera sido en vano, y más o menos lo conseguí –añadió sorprendiéndose de que Yui empezara a saltar con los brazos alzados y su bolsa de la compra en la mano.

- Yui-san, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó la científica viéndola también.

- Lo he conseguido –sonrió la niña alzando su mano a modo de victoria– mi padre vuelve a sonreír.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Yui? –preguntó Shinichi deshaciendo su agarre y sorprendiendo a sus padres.

- Bueno, es que… en las fotos de hace más de 6 años y en las que sales conmigo… estás muy distinto.

- Entonces… ¿realmente es tu hija? –preguntó Yusaku a modo de fastidio mientras que su mujer lo preguntaba alegre y con los ojos llorosos.

- Temo responder a eso –añadió la niña al ver la cara de sus abuelos.

- Por supuesto deberías temer a eso –sonrió Shinichi travieso– sí lo es.

El escritor suspiró mientras su mujer soltó un grito de alegría corriendo rápidamente para abrazar a la niña. Yui se quejó en cuanto la mujer se abalanzó sobre ella.

- ¡Tengo una nietecita super mona! –sonrió la mujer gritando.

- Bueno, mejor hablemos dentro –informó Shinichi entrando y abriendo las luces de la casa.

Se sorprendió al ver el interior. No podía reconocer el lugar en donde había vivido la mayor parte de su vida. Estaba todo muy desordenado y un poco sucio. Suspiró con lentitud mientras los demás entraban y el doctor Agasa cerraba la puerta.

- Lo siento, está todo un poco sucio –se disculpó Yukiko– nos vamos muy temprano y regresamos muy tarde, no nos da tiempo a limpiar.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde? –preguntó Shinichi mirándolos de reojo.

- ¿A dónde crees tú? –preguntaron sus padres a la vez.

- Aunque os hayamos enterrado nunca perdimos la esperanza de encontraros –informó Agasa entrando al comedor haciendo que Yui se echara a reír con ganas– ¿He dicho algo gracioso? –preguntó encarándola.

La niña señaló a Shinichi mientras reía. Su padre se había quedado apoyado en la puerta de espaldas a todos.

- Me han enterrado 4 veces en 6 años ya –se quejó el hijo de la casa– ya he muerto más veces que Kid.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Yusaku.

- Mi padre hace mucho que se enterró a sí mismo en Nueva York, al igual que Sora-ojiichan –se rió Yui– están compitiendo para ver quién llega antes a las 10.

- Creo yo que los agentes del FBI nos aburrimos demasiado –sonrió Shiho sentándose a una silla que había al lado de una mesa con los platos de la cena.

- Yo creo lo mismo –se rió Yui.

- Callaros las dos –se quejó Ryu encarándolas– me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo.

- No hay nadie entre nosotros que calcule sus muertes Ryu, excepto tú y tu hermano –suspiró Haibara observando la punta de la mesa en donde había un par de carpetas con fotos y documentos escritos– Los demás, hemos muerto tantas veces que hemos terminado por olvidar incluso nuestro nombre. Hemos estado dando vueltas por todo Estados Unidos y por todo Japón, solo para sobrevivir.

- Este juego es nuestra única defensa de la realidad que nos invade Haibara y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes –sonrió Shinichi.

- Lo único que hemos aprendido de todo esto –informó Yui mirando al suelo– es que cada vez que nos perdemos en pocos segundos podemos volver a orientarnos; que en cuanto hemos entrado en un lugar ya hemos encontrado todas sus salidas antes; que, a veces, forzar una sonrisa nos hace parecer idiotas, pero nos puede salvar la vida.

- ¿Qué ocurre Yui? –preguntó Shinichi sentándose en otra silla.

- Es que… desde que hemos llegado a Japón hemos hecho siempre lo mismo que en América. Llegamos a un lugar, los vecinos nos descubren y vuelta a empezar en otro sitio. Nunca hay nadie que se compadezca de nosotros –se quejó la niña agarrándose el sombrero con fuerza hacia abajo para que nadie pudiera verle los ojos.

- Perdóname, Yui –suspiró Shinichi haciendo que ella le mirara a los ojos– Quizás hubiera sido mejor que te hubieses quedado en Estados Unidos hasta que las cosas se hubieran tranquilizado aquí en Japoón.

- ¿Y quedarme más de los 3 meses que ya estuve con la rival de mi madre yo sola? No gracias –respondió ella con tono enfadado– prefiero mucho antes cambiarme cada semana de casa e ir haciendo nuevos amigos a todos los institutos que voy. Además… así he podido conocer a mis abuelos –sonrió mirando a la madre de Shinichi.

- Me da la impresión que se parece más a tu madre que a la suya –se rió Shiho mirando a Shinichi.

- A que par he juntado –suspiró el agente viendo como las dos se abrazaban de nuevo emocionadas.

- Cosas que pasan –sonrió Yusaku sentándose en una silla al lado de Shinichi– ¿estás bien?

- Mucho mejor que vosotros por lo que veo –respondió su hijo.

- Sí, claro –se rió Yusaku levantando la mano derecha y mirando las manos de Shinichi.

- Ah… esto… –se rió el detective levantando su mano vendada– es que esta mañana han secuestrado a Yui y como siempre hemos acabado con nuestras marcas de batalla entre padres –añadió habiendo llamado la atención de Yukiko y de Yui.

- ¿Quieres decir que Mike estaba allí? –preguntó la niña acercándose.

- Cómo siempre –se rió Shinichi.

- ¿Quién es ese Mike? –preguntó Agasa.

- El padre biológico de Yui –sonrió Shinichi mirando a la niña.

- Si el padre de Yui está vivo… ¿por qué está ella contigo entonces? –preguntó Yukiko.

* * *

><p>Bien! Espero que les haya gustado! Al próximo capítulo saldrá la madre verdadera de Yui.<p>

Por favor dejen reviews! :D

^^Shihoran^^


	16. Smith Mary y una promesa

¡De nuevo aquí! ¡Tal y como dije por este mes que tengo de vacaciones las actualizaciones aumentan considerablemente!

Voy a decir que en un principio este fanfic se tenía que haber titulado: Reencuentros, pero una vez los hubiera hecho, lo siguiente ya hubiera perdido su encanto y por eso al final cambié el título. En un principio no se va a poder ver el significado hasta el último capítulo! jejejejeje.

**arxas:** jajajajaja si os hago sufrir, pero también a mi a veces XD pienso que si Aoyama-sama hiciera algo similar a mi me desesperaría, pero seguro sería una sorpresa para todos XD para los reencuentros no hay problema! En el próximo ya habrá algo más de reencuentros. En cuanto a Shinichi y Ran también falta poquito, así que solo espera un poquito más! Gracias por tu review y muchos saludos!

**kaoru240:** jajajaja pensé al principio en dejar iguales a los papás y a Agasa, pero... luego me dije Yukiko quiere mucho a su hijo, aunque sea de manera despreocupada y Yusaku en cierto modo también lo hace así que no pueden quedar igual XD en cuanto Agasa, creo que Aoyama-sama ha hecho que los niños le animaran un poco, así que pensé que quizás el que Haibara estubiera aquí dando órdenes de comida también tenía que dejar alguna huella. Ya queda poco para Kaito :D Gracias de nuevo por el review y saluditos! :D

Este capítulo en un principio tenía que ser mucho más largo, pero pensé que no siendo uno de los personajes principales de DC, quizás sería menos pesado hacerlo en dos. Aunque la siguiente parte la pondré ya en unos capítulos más alejados, cuando sea necesaria la explicación.

Espero que de nuevo puedan disfrutar de otro capítulo! Saludos!

^^Shihoran^^

* * *

><p>Para que puedan entenderlo, les diré que este capítulo es como una continuación del anterior. Shinichi les cuenta a sus padres y al doctor Agasa el porqué de que Yui esté con ellos.<p>

**Smith Mary y una promesa.**

Las promesas son olvidadas por los príncipes, nunca por el pueblo.

**Giuseppe Mazzini** (_Politico italiano_).

Seguían andando por la calle abarrotada de gente. Las calles de Nueva York siempre estaban llenas, fuera verano o invierno, fuera de día o de noche. Era una ciudad que se nombraba a si misma ciudad en movimiento. Nunca jamás la calle estaba solitaria.

- Entonces la niña se sentó en la mesa intentando ocultarme sus manos –explicaba una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos marrones– cuando la vi… me dijo 'mamá es que he intentado arreglar el calentador y no me ha funcionado'. Iba a matarla.

Su acompañante se echó a reír, forzando una carcajada.

- Tu hija es increíble –sonrió el joven de 19 años que la acompañaba cargando con una mochila– Smith, la verdad es que parece que estés muy entretenida en tu casa.

- Ahora lo verás –respondió ella parándose delante de una puerta de cristal y hierro de uno de los edificios más altos de la calle.

- ¿Aquí vives? –preguntó él.

- Aquí vivo –respondió ella– dime, Kudo, ¿te has acostumbrado ya a tu nueva vida?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Shinichi mientras la mujer empezaba a subir las escaleras.

- Has recuperado del todo tu voz, creo que eso significa que has empezado a olvidarte de todo aquello, ¿no? –preguntó ella.

- Sí –respondió él forzando otra sonrisa mientras la seguía– la verdad es que empiezo a acostumbrarme a esta ciudad tan animada y a los compañeros de trabajo.

- Solo llevas trabajando con ellos un mes y ya te has acostumbrado al FBI –se rió la mujer parándose en el segundo piso– ¡qué admirable! –se rió.

- ¿Admirable? –preguntó él.

- Yo llevo trabajando con el FBI 17 años y aún no me he acostumbrado a sus impertinencias y a sus egocentrismos –respondió Mary entrando la llave en una de las 10 puertas de madera que había en ese pasillo blanco– No hay nadie que pueda acostumbrarse a ellos.

Shinichi forzó otra risa.

- No es tan complicado, la verdad –añadió mientras la mujer le aguantaba la puerta abierta para que entrara– tienes que cerrar tus oídos y escuchar solo a los jefes y a los que llevan experiencia en eso.

- Yo tengo experiencia en esto, te lo aseguro –respondió Mary con cara de fastidio– Yui ya hemos llegado.

Una niña de 8 años apareció en la otra punta del pasillo y echó a correr hacia ellos. Se abalanzó encima de su madre y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Shinichi las observó con tranquilidad, cerrando la puerta. Se fijó en la niña, pelo castaño muy claro, pelo un poco ondulado y ojos verdes. Se parecía un montón a su madre, excepto por los ojos y por la claridad del cabello. Creía haber visto esos ojos en otro lugar pero no podía recordar donde. La madre y la hija se separaron y la niña lo miró curiosa.

- ¿Entonces tu eres el nuevo compañero de mamá? –preguntó ella alzando su mano para encajarla– me llamo Smith Yui y soy testigo protegido del FBI.

- ¿Testigo protegido a tu edad? –preguntó Shinichi poniéndose a la altura de la niña.

- Saintemillion lo fue a una edad más temprana y a ella seguro no le preguntaste eso –se quejó la niña a modo de puchero.

Shinichi forzó otra sonrisa mientras encajaba su mano.

- Tienes razón, perdona –añadió el agente– la verdad es que Jodie-sensei me lo dijo por ella misma hace un par de años en Japón. Cuando intentaron hacerme daño a mí y a una amiga.

- ¿Quiénes? –preguntó Yui.

- Los hombres a los que perseguimos con tu mamá –respondió él.

- Ah… la BO –dijo la niña como si estuviera decepcionada y yendo hacia donde estaba antes de que llegaran.

- ¿La BO? –preguntó Shinichi mirando a la madre.

- _Black Organization_ –respondió Mary entrando– así es como nos comunicamos –se rió– anda pasa.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y la siguió. Todo recto hacia el final del pasillo había el comedor. Ellos entraron y Mary hizo sentar a Shinichi en el sofá que había justo a la derecha de la puerta. Delante del sofá había le televisión encendida con el volumen apagado y entre esos dos objetos una mesa pequeña con libros encima.

- Yui, ¿has hecho los deberes? –preguntó Mary recogiendo los libros que eran claramente los deberes de la niña.

Shinichi dejó la mochila al lado del sofá y se quedó callado mirando a la mujer.

- Sí –respondió la voz de la niña que salía de la cocina con una olla en la mano.

- ¿Has hecho la comida? –preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

- Por supuesto –se rió ella.

- Estará todo quemado –sonrió Mary mirando a Shinichi– no te aconsejo comer de eso.

- Claro, claro –suspiró él viendo la cara que ponía la niña.

Yui dejó la olla encima de la mesa y su madre le dio los libros para que los guardara. La hija se fue hacia otra habitación y volvió con rapidez sin nada metiéndose dentro de la cocina. Mary se fue detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres para beber, Kudo? –preguntó la mujer.

- Agua, por favor –respondió él mirando el resto del comedor.

- No tenemos de eso –sonrió Yui sacando la cabeza por la puerta– aquí solo alcohol.

Shinichi la miró mientras escuchaba a la madre reírse dentro de la cocina. Suspiró mientras la veía entrar de nuevo. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a un mueble que había a la parte izquierda del comedor. Era un armario pequeño de dos puertas. Encima había un retrato de Yui con 4 años, otro de Mary con la niña con 6 años y encima de un mantel blanco otro retrato con Mary vestida con un traje de boda y otro de Mary con un bebé en brazos. La última foto había sido recortada.

- Esa es de cuando nació Yui –sonrió Mary al verle observar la fotografía dejando tres vasos y cubiertos encima de la mesa.

- Nunca me has dicho nada respecto a tu familia –informó él sentándose de nuevo al sofá.

- Bueno, me avergüenzo un poco de mi familia –respondió ella– mis padres y mis dos hermanos murieron cuando yo tenía 5 años en un accidente de coche y mis abuelos murieron 10 años más tarde, así que no tengo familia. A los 15 años me cuidé yo sola.

- ¿Te casaste, no es así? –preguntó Shinichi.

- Ese es un tema tabú en esta casa –informó Yui mientras la cara de la madre entristecía más.

- Perdona –añadió él.

- La familia no es lo mío –respondió ella– ya ves… tengo una hija y nada más. ¿Te has lavado las manos, Yui? –preguntó girándose hacia su hija.

- No, ahora lo hago –añadió ella dejando los tres platos que llevaba encima de la mesa.

Se arremangó el jersey y se alejó hacia otra habitación.

- Dime Smith –suspiró Shinichi viendo como la niña se alejaba– eso que tiene al brazo tu hija…

- Lo mismo que tú tienes –añadió con una sonrisa la madre– la marca de la primera generación.

- ¿De la primera? –preguntó Shinichi.

- Te lo dije, tenemos más en común de lo que crees –sonrió ella sentándose al sofá– Yui fue la última en llegar a ese lugar. Y 4 horas más tarde conseguisteis salir de allí.

- ¿Solo 4 horas?

- Por lo que me dijeron, tú ya estabas desmayado cuando ella llegó, así que por eso tenía tantas ganas por conocerte –sonrió la madre– me dijeron que fuiste un héroe.

- Yo te aseguro que no –respondió Shinichi– tan solo esperé con paciencia a que nos salvara alguien.

- ¿Eso es lo que hiciste? –preguntó Yui entrando de nuevo y sentándose al lado de su madre– a mi Sakuraba me dijo que hiciste algo más que esperar –sonrió cogiendo la cuchara para servir el plato de Shinichi.

Él decidió no responder. Cenaron mirando las noticias de la televisión y pronto Yui se fue a dormir.

- Bueno, dormirás en mi habitación si te va bien –sonrió Mary cerrando la luz después de haber recogido toda la mesa con Shinichi.

- Tranquila me quedo al sofá –añadió Shinichi siendo iluminado por la luz del televisor.

- Pero…

Él sonrió ampliamente hacia la mujer.

- Estoy aquí para ayudarte, no para molestar –respondió él.

Mary sonrió mirando al chico sentado a su lado.

- Dime… ¿qué hay de tu familia? –preguntó ella sentándose a su lado de nuevo.

- Mis padres son famosos –respondió Shinichi– una actriz y un escritor.

- ¿Kudo Yusaku? –preguntó ella.

Shinichi la miró.

- ¿Has oído hablar de él? –preguntó el hijo del escritor.

- Mi hija no deja de leer sus novelas –se rió la madre de Yui– Buscó un montón de información del novelista porque desde los 5 años que lee sus historias. Vio que había dejado de escribir y buscó información acerca de él para saber el motivo de su renuncia. Si le dices nunca de quien eres hijo seguro se emociona un montón.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos.

- ¿Tienes novia? ¿O mujer?

- No –respondió él con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó ella– Kuroba y Hondo te molestaban mucho con no sé que de contárselo a Mouri. ¿Quién es?

Shinichi cerró los ojos y se apoyó por completo al respaldo del sofá.

- Es alguien a quién nunca debí dejar atrás –respondió.

- ¿Una chica? –sonrió Mary interesándose.

Shinichi afirmó con la cabeza abriendo los ojos.

- ¿La quieres? –preguntó de nuevo su compañera.

Shinichi no respondió. Solo se quedó mirando a la mujer que sonreía satisfecha por su acierto.

- Se te ve en la cara –añadió la mujer– ¿por eso decidiste salir de Japón?

- Yo no decidí –se quejó él– ellos decidieron por mí.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Era ya media noche, pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba. Estaban disfrutando de la compañía y de una noche en solitario, de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no la llamas? –preguntó Mary.

- Lo tenía que haber hecho, pero… no sé ni que decir –respondió él.

De nuevo silencio. Shinichi se estaba poniendo nervioso por hablar de ese tema con esa mujer tan extraña con quien solo había estado durante un mes.

- Cuéntame que pasó –pidió él.

- ¿Con qué? –preguntó ella.

- Con ese tema tabú –sonrió Shinichi en la oscuridad.

- No le cuentes a Yui. Aunque creo que ella lo sabe. Durante un tiempo estuve viviendo a Japón –informó ella después de un largo suspiro– allí conocí a un hombre que estaba trabajando como empresario estadounidense. La verdad es que ese hombre ni siquiera me importaba. Me reí cuando descubrí que en realidad pertenecía al FBI como yo y que estaba infiltrado. Tú también puedes verlo, ¿verdad? –preguntó mirándolo– Los ojos de Yui y su pelo… –añadió en cuanto vio que Shinichi no sabía de que le hablaba.

- Me suenan de algo, pero…

- Michael –respondió ella.

- ¿Michael? –preguntó él sin entender.

- Cow Michael, ¿sabes quién es verdad?

Shinichi se incorporó por completo del sofá y miró a su compañera.

- ¿Estás hablando de…?

- Cacique –respondió ella– de la Organización. Era ese hombre, sí. Yo no tenía ni idea, pero me gustaba la idea de formar una pareja de agentes así que accedí a casarme con él. En cuanto Yui nació, nos quedamos en Hokkaido con los padres de Michael –Mary suspiró largamente– El sonido de una niña llorando le ponía tan nervioso que siempre terminaba con algún moratón. Agarraba mi brazo con fuerza esperando poder calmar así su rabia –añadió la mujer agarrándose el brazo izquierdo como si estuviera notando el dolor en ese momento– Pensé que quizás llevaría su rabia hacia Yui, así que hablé con los padres de Michael, pero ellos… en cuanto les dije que quería irme se lo dijeron a él. Fue entonces cuando vi la verdadera cara de ese hombre –Shinichi se apoyó de nuevo al respaldo del sofá sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Mary– me dijo que no dejaría que me llevara a la niña, que la niña serviría para servirles a ellos.

- ¿Ellos?

- Sí… él me dijo 'ellos' –respondió Mary– en cuanto lo escuché creí que me hablaba de sus padres. En serio no podía creerme nada más –volvió a suspirar– Michael me miró con esos ojos verdes tan intensos y me lo volvió a repetir una y otra vez. Hasta que respondí 'tu hija no va a ser el sirviente de nadie, es un ser humano'. Yui en ese momento se despertó y empezó a llorar de nuevo mientras Michael gritaba y gritaba. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que iba vestido de negro, cuando hasta entonces había llevado siempre trajes claros y me dijo que odiaba ese color. Le pregunté con mi voz más suave que antes, porque no quería que volviera a enfadarse. Le pregunté el porqué. Él me respondió con odio en sus ojos: 'Porque así la sangre no se ve'.

Shinichi cerró los ojos por un momento mientras la mujer suspiraba en la oscuridad. En cuanto volvió a abrirlos se levantó.

- Porque así la sangre no se ve –repitió Shinichi– Estaba desesperado. Seguramente les había prometido la niña.

- En ese momento llegué a pensar que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero… en cuanto alzó de nuevo la mano hacia mí… –suspiró de nuevo Mary viendo como Shinichi se paseaba por el comedor arriba y abajo– le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, cogí a Yui y me largué corriendo. No tenía ni el dinero, ni el teléfono y estaba en un país ajeno completamente a mí, en una isla aislada de la capital. Así que utilicé mis encantos al puerto conseguí que una mujer, por compasión, me pagara un billete y me llevaron hacia Aomori.

- ¿Lo más cercano, eh? –sonrió Shinichi.

- Allí llegué a una comisaría de policía, pero… ya habían recibido el aviso de capturarme por el FBI y la Interpol –añadió la mujer– me recorrí todo Aomori corriendo hasta que, no sé si por casualidad o no, me topé con una señora ya mayor que pedía mi ayuda para cruzar la calle. La ayudé y en cuanto terminamos de cruzar me pidió el motivo de mi corrida con una niña llorando en brazos. Esa mujer… no vivía lejos, pero… me acogió en su casa y me dejó llamar al FBI en Tokio. Sabía que habría alguien y me respondieron claramente. Les pedí que vinieran a casa de la anciana y ellos en seguida se presentaron. Les conté todo y me llevaron hasta aquí. Una nueva identidad, una nueva vida, continuaba haciendo mi trabajo… en cuanto se lo conté a Jodie lo primero que hizo fue reírse de mí. Me prometió ayudarme con la niña, al igual que mis compañeros en la lucha.

- Ahí van los egocentrismos e impertinencias, ¿eh? –preguntó Shinichi riendo.

- Me han ayudado a criar a esta niña mimada –sonrió la madre.

- No seas tan crítica –respondió Shinichi– eres una madre muy estricta.

- ¿Ahora un niño me dice cómo debo de criar a mi hija? –preguntó Mary medio riendo.

Shinichi se paró delante de la ventana un momento observando la calle con calma en donde los coches seguían el camino hacia algún otro lugar más cálido que ese.

- Un niño, ¿eh? –preguntó él volviendo a voltear por la sala.

- Siéntate, me estás poniendo nerviosa –se quejó la madre.

- Dime… Michael entonces sabe dónde vives, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shinichi.

- Por supuesto lo sabe, todos nos conocemos en el FBI –se rió ella.

- No todos –respondió él.

- Bueno, a excepción de esta gente curiosa que ha llegado nueva –sonrió Mary– dos chicos y una chica demasiado inteligentes para mi gusto y muy verdes.

- Quizás estemos verdes, pero… Michael no es un rival para mí –se rió Shinichi.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Mary agarrando el brazo de Shinichi y tirando de él para que se sentara.

- Ese tipo parece reaccionar a algo, no sé si tiene algún sentimiento profundo o no, pero… –Shinichi sonrió– en cuanto nos encontramos por primera vez con él y sus dos secuaces, realmente parecía asustado por nuestra presencia allí. Reaccionó con nuestra presencia, negativamente. Estuvo a punto de pegarse un tiro a sí mismo –se rió– así que no te preocupes, cumpliré mi misión. Te voy a proteger de ese hombre a ti y a tu hija.

- Yo no necesito protección, Kudo –respondió Mary sin mirarlo– soy agente con capacidades de defensa personal muy elevadas. Necesito que ayudes a Yui. Ella no sabe defenderse suficientemente bien y siempre se mete en problemas.

- También lo haré contigo –respondió Shinichi– por eso estoy aquí. Mi contrato es el de proteger a una agente del FBI.

- Si alguna cosa me sucediera… si por alguna razón no pudieras protegerme, Kudo –suspiró Mary– por favor… prométeme que cuidarás de Yui. No dejes que ese tipo se la lleve con ellos. La harán una máquina de matar y eso no es bueno para nadie.

- Acepto –sonrió Shinichi– Una niña con esa energía es mucho mejor de amiga que de enemiga –se rió Shinichi.

* * *

><p>Bueno... nada más que decir, a parte de que este capítulo quizás es el que menos interés tendrá para todos. Pero que más da... sin la madre la niña que alborota a los protagonistas no hubiera existido! jajajajaja<p>

Espero de nuevo que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews para criticar mis errores!

Ja ne!

^^Shihoran^^


	17. Máscara Kaito

Buenas!

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Algo que quizás muchos de vosotros estábais esperando... por ese motivo no me entretendré mucho con explicaciones.

**kaoru240:** ahí tienes el capítulo! Disfrutalo! jejejeje. Que te vaya todo muy bien! ;)

Resumen: han pasado 6 años desde la desaparición de Conan, Haibara, Shinichi y Kaito. Aoko y Heiji, quien les contó casi todo acerca de la Organización, investigan juntos la desaparición de los chicos. Kazuha se ha casado con Heiji y ahora es profesora de instituto. Sus alumnos resultan ser la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y, ahora, la hija de Kudo Shinichi: Yui, de 13 años. Sonoko y Makoto estan casados y tienen un hijo llamado Akira. Los dos son dueños y trabajadores de un hotel de lujo llamado 'Ai Hotel'. Ran y Aoko han superado la desaparición de sus amigos. La karateka ahora es abogada y se acaba de enterar de que Shinichi tiene una hija. Aoko, aunque Koizumi Akako, Keiko Momoi y Hakuba Saguru, quienes ya han vuelto a ver al ladrón, no le han dicho nada, ha vuelto a ver el ladrón, y al igual que él ha reaccionado muy friamente con su encuentro. Hace un año, apareció un hombre llamado Nishio Takumi que reta a Heiji y que había secuestrado a Yui y a Ran. Shinichi, no ha sido visto por Ran, y ha llevado a la niña a ver a sus padres. La imagen de Yukiko, Yusaku y del doctor Agasa era muy extraña para todos. Pero la noche sigue y llegamos a otra casa en donde Kaito, Miki y Eisuke harán de las suyas una vez más...

* * *

><p><strong>Máscara. Kaito.<strong>

Vuestra alegría es vuestra tristeza sin máscara.

**Khalil Gibran** (_Ensayista, novelista y poeta libanés_).

Seguía sus pasos una y otra vez encima de la línea de la calle. Aunque fuera un juego de niños le parecía lo más adecuado para intentar calmar sus ánimos. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar. Se miró las calles tan iguales a sus recuerdos. Sonrió.

- ¿Quieres dejar de jugar? –preguntó Eisuke detrás de él con las manos en los bolsillos al lado de Miki.

- Cállate por favor –le encaró Kaito– estoy pensando.

Eisuke suspiró apoyado en la pared de la casa. Miró su reloj. Llevaban allí parados 20 minutos y sus pies empezaban a cansarse. Miró a su lado y continuó viendo la luz del comedor de la casa. Suspiró y entró mientras Kaito daba otra vuelta al mismo lugar. El ladrón se miró el lugar en donde tenía que estar el agente de la CIA y se quedó parado hasta que vio a su compañero delante de la puerta de la casa preparado para llamar al timbre. Entró con prisas con Miki detrás y agarró al agente por la espalda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó el ladrón en un susurro.

- Estoy cansado –se quejó su compañero sin molestarse a bajar la voz– quiero terminar con esto y largarme a casa a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, ¿sabes?

- No puedes simplemente venir y llamar al timbre –se quejó el ladrón.

- ¡¿Entonces cómo quieres entrar a una casa?! –preguntó desesperado Eisuke– ¡¿A modo Ku?!

Kaito le fulminó con la mirada. El modo Ku lo habían puesto por los apellidos Kudo y Kuroba. Los dos agentes no sabían nunca llamar al timbre de una casa en cuanto había gente en peligro. Entraban por las ventanas y algunas veces disparando las puertas para poder apresurarse con la detención del sospechoso. La verdad es que no era ofensivo pero les fastidiaba que la gente se riera de eso en cuanto resultaba que se equivocaban de dirección o era una dirección falsa.

- ¡No me vengas con el modo Ku tú ahora! –gritó el ladrón sacando una barra de hierro de su bolsillo.

- Sí prefiero este método –sonrió el agente de la CIA.

El ladrón puso la barra en el candado de la puerta y la abrió silenciosamente. Entró dejando sus zapatos a la entrada y sonrió al ver la luz en el comedor.

- Familia he vuelto –sonrió entrando con la mano levantada a modo de saludo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Eisuke y Miki también dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada y cerraron la puerta con el candado. Siguieron al ladrón y lo vieron en medio del agarre de una mujer de pelo castaño y corto y ojos azules que lloraban sin cesar.

- Auxilio… –susurró el mago al ver a Eisuke a su lado.

- Prefiero el modo Ku –sonrió el agente– mucho más efectivo para plastas.

- Cierra el pico y sácame de aquí –susurró el ladrón casi ahogado del fuerte abrazo de su madre.

- Señora que matará a mi compañero –suspiró el de la CIA.

- ¡A su compañero más le vale tener una buena excusa para esto! –se quejó la mujer gritando, llorando y separándose de su hijo.

El mago se puso detrás de Eisuke como un niño pequeño en medio de un ataque de timidez y observó con atención la habitación. Allí también estaban Aoko, el inspector Nakamori, Hakuba y el mayordomo de su padre, Jii.

- Buenas Jii-chan –sonrió levantando la mano hacia el anciano.

- Kaito-bocchama –sonrió el hombre secándose un par de lágrimas de los ojos.

- Sora ya cállate –ordeno Eisuke medio enojado.

- Vale… –se quejó el mago volviéndose a esconder detrás de su compañero.

- Señora disculpe la intromisión, mi nombre es Hondo Eisuke y soy agente del Programa Especial de la Policía de Kyoto.

- ¿Policía de Kyoto? –preguntó el inspector Nakamori.

- ¿Ese tipo está sordo? –preguntó Eisuke mirando al mago.

- La edad… ya sabes –susurró el mago quitándole importancia.

- ¿Sordo? –preguntó el hombre del bigote cerrando con fuerza su puño.

- Ha dicho el Programa Especial de la Policía de Kyoto –respondió Hakuba.

- Sí, papá –añadió su hija– no es lo mismo –se rió– él y yo ya nos conocemos.

- En fin… él es mi compañero Takahashi Sora –continuó el de la CIA señalando a Kaito.

- ¿Takahashi Sora? –preguntó el inspector Nakamori alzando la voz.

- Cierre el pico inspector –se quejó Eisuke.

- No le hables así –se quejó el ladrón golpeando la cabeza al agente de la CIA.

- De acuerdo me largo –sonrió Eisuke yéndose hacia la puerta.

- Ahhhh… perdona, perdona, perdona _Brother_ por favor… necesito que me ayudes –le siguió Kaito agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él para que volviera al comedor.

Miki se quedó mirando a los dos agentes con los brazos detrás de la espalda. Suspiró y sonrió a la gente de la casa.

- Mi nombre es Sakuraba Miki –se presentó– soy agente de la Interpol. Me están protegiendo hoy.

- ¿Agente de la Interpol? –preguntó el inspector– Pero si eres una cría.

- No entré por gusto, ¿sabe? –preguntó la chica girando su cabeza para ver a Kaito y a Eisuke entrar.

- No me grites –se quejó el agente.

- No… lo siento, vamos… –sonrió el ladrón empujando a su compañero hasta el comedor mientras los demás seguían mirando el espectáculo.

- Bueno… a ver… esto… –Eisuke sacó un sobre de color azul de su bolsillo– es una carta para la madre de Kuroba Kaito, muerto el día 9 de Julio de hace ya 3 años. En cumplimiento de su deber como agente del FBI. Murió de servicio protegiendo a uno de sus compañeros del FBI. Les damos nuestro más sentido pésame –añadió alargando el sobre a la mujer que cada vez miraba más sorprendida a su hijo tímido– y este –añadió alargando un sobre de color amarillo– es para Nakamori Aoko de parte del mismo agente. ¿Hakuba quieres la tuya?

- No gracias, ya sé lo que pone –se rió el detective inglés sentándose al sofá mientras Eisuke le pasaba el sobre a la chica que miraba muy preocupada a la manera de actuar de Kaito.

- Bien –añadió Eisuke– este es para Jii-chan –añadió sacando un sobre verde– que supongo que es usted.

El agente de la CIA le alargó el sobre al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá.

_Querida madre,_

_si estás leyendo esto es que ya no hay vuelta atrás. La muerte de papá no fue accidental y tenía que averiguar a mi modo lo que ocurría. Pero en cuando empecé con el disfraz de sustitución, ellos ya me vieron como una posible amenaza. Estuve secuestrado una semana y luego tuve que quedarme para ayudar al compañero que me había salvado la vida. Sin él hoy no podría escribirte esta carta y espero que algún día pueda dártela en mano. Sino… siento no poder haberte dicho adiós._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kid._

- Tooichi –susurró la mujer leyendo la pequeña letra de su hijo una y otra vez– entonces lo que Jii-chan me había dicho era verdad… Tooichi… lo mataron…

_¡Ha pasado un buen tiempo!_

_he reescrito esta carta un montón de veces y aún no sé qué decirte. No me veo capaz de decirte nada. Pero… tú te convertiste en una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y como agente debo de hacer esto. Así que… ahí va esto:_

_Siento haberte dejado plantada aquél día. Me secuestraron antes de que pudiera venir. Lo siento de verdad. Me llevaron a un lugar con uno de los mejores detectives de Tokio y no, no es el pomposo ese. El lugar era muy extraño, pero aguante solo para poder averiguar más sobre la muerte de mi padre. Eso era muy importante para mí. Hasta que finalmente conseguimos escapar._

_Luego fui llevado de manera, bastante, ilegal a Nueva York. ¡No sabes lo grande que es esa ciudad! ¡Me he perdido ya cuatro veces aquí! No era que me hubiesen secuestrado una segunda vez, jajajaja. Supongo que a estas alturas el mayordomo de mi padre ya te habrá contado algo. Esa gente con la que estuve podrían haber matado a mis seres más queridos si hubiera abierto la boca, así que el FBI me puso debajo de su protección para que no pudieran haceros daño a nadie. Nos obligaron a quedarnos sin comunicación exterior. ¡Qué rollo! La verdad es que es agotador solo poder hablar con las mismas personas, pero da igual. El término de la fecha de Protección de Testigos se ha agotado. ¡Me he convertido en agente del FBI! ¡Así… algún día seguro podré volver! Te diré todo lo que hubiera tenido que decirte antes de irme._

_¿Cómo están esa de las coletas y la chica que es una bruja sin escrúpulos? _–Aoko sonrió– _seguro que me están echando la culpa porque estás llorando por mí. ¡Pues no! No es mi culpa que seas una debilucha sentimental._

_Ahora tengo a un compañero de la CIA a mi lado que me ayuda. Estamos superando todos los obstáculos que se nos ponen al medio. ¡Menudo panorama! Una científica loca que perteneció una vez a esa gente, un agente de la CIA que tiene a su hermana infiltrada en esa gente, un detective que encoge y desencoge a voluntad, una niña hija de una de las agentes más asesinas del FBI y un ladrón. La verdad es que empezamos a dar un poco de pena todos juntos. Estoy protegiendo a la niña y al detective. Todos juntos nos hemos reunido para conseguirlo._

_Solo voy a decirte un par de cosas más. El pomposo tiene un amigo de Osaka que seguro os podría ayudar a averiguar lo que ha pasado. Pase lo que pase te pido que no te metas al medio. Yo voy a protegerte cueste lo que cueste así que no te metas al medio y sobretodo no te juntes con él, ese tipo de Osaka es peligroso._

_Lo último que voy a decirte es… sé feliz. Sé feliz y sonríe. En cuanto nos volvamos a ver el tiempo se te habrá hecho corto. Lo sé._

_Yours sincerely,_

_KK._

Aoko cerró la carta lentamente y se giró de espaldas a todos. Ese era el Kaito que había conocido. Un despreocupado mago que se preocupa por ella.

- ¿Las mazmorras? –preguntó Aoko sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estuviste en las mazmorras? –preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz que el mago escuchó.

Su cara de póquer desapareció por completo. Hondo le puso una mano a la espalda mientras ya no quedaba ni rastro de la cara feliz del ladrón. A su lugar había aparecido el terror en sus ojos y un temblor en los labios que no dejaban hablar con claridad.

- S… í… –tembló en un hilo de voz.

La chica se giró para mirarlo.

- Perdóname –suspiró ella– Perdóname por no ayudarte a salir de allí. No sabía… lo intentamos… Hattori-san y yo estuvimos…

- ¿Hattori? –preguntó el ladrón con cara de enfado– ¿Estuviste colaborando con ese?

- ¿Qué ocurre Kuroba? ¿Qué pasó con Hattori? –preguntó Hakuba poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

- Ese desgraciado nos abandonó a todos –respondió el ladrón– tenía maneras de localizarnos y no las utilizó. Kudo… Kudo estuvo esperando pacientemente a que nos viniera a buscar… cada día nos decía 'seguro que pronto llegará'.

- Hattori-san no dejó de buscaros incluso cuando la policía ya os daba por muertos –respondió Aoko con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡No lo defiendas! –gritó Kaito– Por favor… no lo defiendas… –añadió en la voz baja viendo como la mujer se había asustado con su grito.

- Todos confiábamos en Hattori-san –sonrió Miki– Shinichi-san tenía en su mano el localizador. Él podía haber utilizado las gafas de repuesto del científico, pero no lo hizo.

- Sí lo hizo –respondió Saguru– cada día las comprobaba. Pero no daba más que la señal de los micrófonos de los críos.

- Nos paseamos por todo Tokio con esas gafas para intentar localizaros, Kaito –informó Aoko mirando al suelo.

- Él tiene la culpa de todo –se quejó el mago.

- Ya te lo dije –se rió Eisuke.

- ¡Cállate! –gritó saliendo de la sala y subiendo por las escaleras.

- Yo estoy con Sora –añadió Miki– él era el único que podía sacarnos de allí. Nosotras no teníamos familia afuera. Él… no tenías a nadie que supiese –añadió mirando por dónde Kaito se había ido– Yuu-san dijo que su familia le odiaba… el único que quedaba era el confidente de Kudo, pero nunca llegó. Hasta que apareció Yui no tuvimos ninguna ayuda. Matamos a dos agentes al tercer día, pero eso no fue suficiente. Nuestras fuerzas no llegaron para más.

Aoko salió de la habitación y subió detrás de Kaito. Llamó a la puerta de lo que antes había sido la habitación de su amigo y no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró y entró. Kaito se había sentado en la cama, con los brazos apoyados a sus piernas y las manos apoyadas en su frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Aoko cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada en ella observando con atención cada movimiento del chico. Su respiración lenta. Casi podía notar los latidos de su corazón.

- Lo siento… –murmuró el mago levantando la vista hacia el cuadro de su padre que aún estaba en la pared de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Aoko con un hilo de voz.

- Al segundo día, Kudo decidió afrontar solo la situación de las celdas –respondió Kaito con un susurro que Aoko podía escuchar completamente– al día siguiente ya había perdido por completo la voz y aún así seguía confiando en él.

- ¿Así son las amistades, no es cierto, Kaito? –preguntó Aoko con una sonrisa sentándose al otro lado de la cama y mirando su espalda.

- Una semana después de salir, cuando por fin recobró el sentido seguía diciendo que él nos hubiera salvado –se quejó Kaito– estuvo durmiendo una semana y aún así seguía confiando en él.

Aoko no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando su espalda. Kaito giró un poco la cabeza, pero aún así no miró a su amiga. Agradeció que ella se quedara en silencio, así a él le costaba menos hablar, como si nadie estuviera allí…

- Me daba envidia, ¿sabes? –confesó el mago– que alguien pudiera confiar en otra persona de esa manera. Llegó a darme envidia. Pero… yo no confié en ninguno de vosotros y por eso no podía asegurarme de que vinierais a por mí –añadió mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia el cuadro de su padre– que tonto fui. Supongo que Hakuba no te habrá dicho nada sobre la verdad de mi padre, ¿cierto? –preguntó sin mirarla, ella negó con la cabeza– mi padre no era una buena persona, hacia lo que quería con su vida de día podía ser el mejor padre del mundo y un mago respetable, pero… de noche tan solo era un maldito ladrón.

Kaito giró el cuadro mostrándole a Kuroba Tooichi vestido de Kaito Kid. La chica se levantó sorprendida. No, no era como si nadie estuviera allí… ella estaba allí ahora.

- Un ladrón que se metió en donde no debía –informó mientras Aoko se acercaba observando cada detalle de ese cuadro– prefirió morir a quedarse con su familia. Y yo terminé heredando esa faceta suya. Tenía… tenía que descubrir la verdad Aoko.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la chica observando al mago.

La habitación se quedó en silencio una vez más. No era que estuviera solo en esa habitación, estaba con ella… con quien tenía que haber estado todo ese tiempo. El silencio no era soledad… era compañía. Observó un segundo los ojos azules de ella y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el cuadro.

- Me dijiste aquella vez cuando volvió a reaparecer Kaito Kid… –él suspiró– me dijiste que el ladrón era mejor que yo. Esa noche descubrí una habitación detrás del cuadro; me informé acerca del ladrón y descubrí que había desaparecido más o menos cuando mi padre había muerto –el mago se giró apoyándose a la pared– así que… me disfracé como él y fui en busca de ese Kaito Kid. Era Jii-chan. Jii-chan estaba confundiéndome con mi padre –se dejó caer al suelo estirando por completo sus piernas y mirando al techo de la habitación– fue entonces cuando me contó lo que había pasado. Empecé a robar las joyas pero las devolvía para llamar la atención de esa gente, hasta que me topé con alguien que me dijo el motivo por el que mataron a mi padre: Pandora.

- ¿Pandora? –preguntó ella– Lo que dijiste esta mañana –añadió empezando a temblar.

- Esa semana cu-cuando estuve encerrado allí… –suspiró el mago aún con la voz más baja y rota– en lo único que pensé era en morir. Pensaba que terminaría como mi padre. Sin ni siquiera poderme despedir de nadie –Aoko se arrodilló a su lado mientras él cerraba sus ojos con fuerza– Tan solo sufría por no poderme despedir de vosotros. Todo lo que me hubiera gustado deciros. Todo lo que hubiera podido disfrutar si no me hubiera metido al medio de lo que hizo mi padre.

- Tranquilo –sonrió Aoko viendo como el mago empezaba a temblar.

- Miki-chan, Minami-san y Nishio se tenían como una familia todos muy unidos –añadió con una sonrisa triste el ladrón mientras abría los ojos nuevamente– Haibara y Kudo también se tenían el uno al otro, una amistad rara, pero al fin y al cabo una amistad. Yuu-san y yo estábamos solos. Completamente… íbamos a morir so…

Aoko le puso un dedo en los labios.

- No estás solo, Kaito –sonrió la chica con dulzura mientras giraba de nuevo el cuadro de Tooichi– mejor así. Mi padre no debe de enterarse de esto –añadió guiñando un ojo a su amigo.

- Aoko… lo siento… –suspiró– tu también debiste de sentirte sola.

- Akako, Keiko y Saguru-kun me hacían compañía –sonrió la chica– pero… me sentía sola sin el mago de tres al cuarto que siempre se metía conmigo.

- ¿Mago de tres al cuarto? –preguntó Kaito– Si pensabas eso entonces deberás de ver como he mejorado –se rió– quedarás alucinada.

- Hoy mejor no –sonrió ella abrazándolo– hoy déjame disfrutar de tu sonrisa verdadera, Kaito –el mago se quedó parado mientras ella le mantenía agarrado del cuello– no me hagas de nuevo esa cara sonriente si no quieres sonreír, Kaito –sonrió tristemente Aoko– déjame verte tal y como eres. Quítate esa máscara y déjame sentir lo que sufras y lo que no. Quiero que me digas lo que te ocurra. Quiero sentir que sigues estando conmigo. Que sigues siendo aquél amigo que tuve.

Las palabras no conseguían salirle de la boca. Él estaba temblando de nuevo. Tan solo dejó que ese abrazo le ayudara. Estiró los brazos y la abrazó a ella. Eso era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Quitarse la máscara y dejar que todo saliese de su interior.

- Hoy vas a decirme todo lo que querías decirme en esos días…

* * *

><p>Ahora si era el momento para dejar esa frialdad de lado, ¿verdad? jejejeje. Ahí lo dejo no voy a entrar más en detalles de lo que le va a decir...<p>

El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo terminado, pero no sé si ponerlo para más adelante o no, porque me ha quedado bastante mal XD así que seguramente tardaré un poco más en subirlo! :(

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews! :D

^^Shihoran^^


	18. Confesiones

Hola de nuevo!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Qué calor hace en Cataluña! Sí, creo que mi estación favorita sigue siendo el invierno después de esto! u.u' Pero por suerte esto me hace mantenerme en casa con el aire acondicionado y así puedo subir un nuevo capítulo por aquí! jijijiji

De nuevo voy a agradecer algunos reviews...

**O-Kisame: **Amb tanta gent serà fàcil, el problema es quan són pocs perquè acaba tot en un sol capítol. La Aoko és la noia que surt a Magiku Kaitou la serie principal de Kaitou Kiddo (o el que es el mateix Magic Kaito y Kaito KID o Kaito 1412). Les entrades càlides no són gaire el meu fort, tot i que a partir del següent capítol n'hi haurà una que m'ha fet venir inclus ganes de plorar de la manera en què ho he descrit XD bueno, espero que algun dia vegis DC i puguis saber exactament com són tots els personatges realment, perquè lo difícil d'aquest fanfic és que els personatges més principals tenen un caràcter completament diferent del que realment tenen, tot i que per dins segueixen sent els de sempre jejeje.

**arxas:** jajaja así me gusta has dicho la palabra que quería que todos dijeran después de leer el capítulo: pobre kaito XD La verdad es que espero que a partir de ahora pueda volver todo a la normalidad (sino no podría terminar de ninguna manera el fanfic XD). Gracias por tu review! :D

**Guest:** no sé quien eres, pero bueno, aún así me alegra que me hayas dejado un review! *^* Gracias! Me alegro que te hayan gustado estos capítulos. La verdad es que a mi los primeros realmente me han parecido un caos, porque quiero contar mucho en poco... siempre me pasa lo mismo u.u' pero bueno, si te han gustado los demás ya me hace feliz :D espero tus críticas con ansias! :D Gracias por tu review! :D

Bueno, tengo que decir que este capítulo es solo una transición para que entiendan la situación de los dos siguientes capítulos, que quizás junte en uno (depende del humor que tenga XD). Así que si se les hace un poco pesado todos los diálogos les pido disculpas. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien como hacerlo y me ha parecido pesado a mi y todo, por eso espero que mañana o esta tarde subiré otro y así quizás lo arregle :p La verdad es que este capítulo creo que me ha quedado bastante mal XD así que perdón por eso! XD

De nuevo les voy a dar las gracias por leer mi fanfic, ya que si han llegado hasta aquí tengo que decir que han aguantado suficiente mis locuras XD Espero que sigan leyendo y que me dejen reviews!

Para finalizar: **DC pertenece al adorable e inconfundible Aoyama Gosho-sama. Yo solo cojo prestados sus personajes para hacerles sufrir un rato y que diviertan a la gente con sus locuras un poco más... mientras espero paaaaaaacieeeeeeeentemeeeeee eenteeeeeeee el final que nuestro adorado autor nos hace esperar tanto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Confesiones.<strong>

Es sincero el dolor del que llora en secreto.

**Marco Valerio Marcial** (_Poeta latino_).

Había llegado temprano al instituto. Miró a un lado y al otro del patio y siguió su camino hasta la clase. No había nadie en ella así que se sentó en su pupitre y sacó el libro de la clase con la que tenía que empezar. Se leyó una y otra vez la página que había tenido que hacer de deberes. Suspiró y volvió su vista hacia la ventana. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, pero no le importaba.

- Buenos días Yui-kun –sonrió Kazuha entrando a la clase– me había parecido que eras tú quien llegaba.

- Buenos días Kazuha-sensei –sonrió la niña– ¿cómo está Ran-oneechan? –preguntó.

- Bien –respondió la profesora– ¿Hiciste los deberes? –preguntó cogiendo la silla de delante de la niña y sentándose.

Ella giró el libro para enseñárselo.

- Dime… ¿ya hiciste amigos? –preguntó la profesora con una sonrisa dulce.

- No –respondió secamente– no quiero tener amigos. En cuanto los hago tengo que marcharme así que no tengo tiempo para hacerlos.

- Podrías hacer un montón –sonrió la profesora.

- Ayer le dije eso a mi padre para que no se sintiera triste –respondió ella– pero… no es lo que siento de verdad. Los niños me parecen demasiado infantiles.

- Tener un lado infantil también es bueno Yui y más a tu edad –sonrió Kazuha– déjame decirte que todos lo tenemos, incluso tu padre. Si maduramos demasiado rápido nuestros ánimos se apagan como una vela –añadió mirando por la ventana– al igual que el cielo gris puede desanimar a cualquiera que tenga un estado de ánimo muy bajo. La gente madura para que los problemas que le vienen no se le hagan una enorme bola que no puedan superar. Pero si intentas superar una bola pequeña sin tener un lado infantil, esa bola puede hacerse más grande que si no maduras a tiempo.

- ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser una niña? –preguntó Yui.

- Nunca –sonrió Kazuha– Nunca he dejado de serlo, Yui-kun. Al fin y al cabo soy la niña de un inspector de policía de Osaka –añadió guiñándole un ojo un poco avergonzada de hablar de su vida privada– pero… lo soy un poco menos que cuando conocí a tu padre. En cuanto llega el momento es cuando dejas de serlo, pero… tienes que escoger el buen momento.

- ¿Cuándo es ese momento? –preguntó Yui.

- Cuándo estés preparada para guardar secretos que puedan hacer daño a la gente o quieras afrontar tu sola tus problemas aunque nunca digas que no a la ayuda de los demás –respondió la profesora en un susurro sonriendo.

- Kazuha-sensei… –sonrió la niña– ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro –sonrió ella.

- Necesito que hagas algo con mi padre –sonrió ella.

La profesora asintió con la cabeza.

Las horas aburridas fueron pasando. Poco a poco, Yui iba conociendo mejor a sus compañeros y, gracias a la memoria que su madre le había hecho ejercitar desde bien pequeña, podía recordar uno a uno sus manías y sus gustos. Tampoco le importaba lo que sus compañeros pensaran de ella así que decidió empezar a sobresalir. Su padre le había estado enseñando todo lo que ella quería que le mostrase, así que se podía decir que tenía un nivel bastante elevado en esa clase. Seguía siendo antipática con ellos, pero se atrevía a reírse de sus bromas y ella también hacía bromas, solo para pasar el rato. La liga juvenil de detectives, insistía para saber más detalles acerca de eso, pero ella decidió ignorarlo e intentar hablarles de otras cosas. Quería que las horas pasaran rápido para así poder llegar temprano a casa. El día gris era un detonador en la casa y si no estaba ella o Eisuke de por el medio, Shiho, Kaito y Shinichi se peleaban entre ellos cada dos segundos. De hecho eran normales ya las peleas en esa casa, pero siempre lo hacían como manera de divertirse y de sentirse vivos una vez más.

- Dime, Yui –sonrió Ayumi detrás suyo– ¿tú eres buena detective? –preguntó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó su compañera mirándola de reojo sin fiarse mucho de la pregunta.

- Quiero decir… por lo que vimos el otro día en clase –sonrió tímida la niña de la cinta en la cabeza.

- Ah… eso… –suspiró Yui tumbándose en la hierba del patio– bueno… mi madre me enseñó un montón de cosas lógicas y mi padre, era un buen detective, así que se podría decir que lo soy por herencia –se rió.

- ¿Tu padre era detective? –preguntó Ayumi.

- Mi verdadero padre es un asesino de hecho –añadió Yui– era mi padre adoptivo quien era detective. Y por lo que me dijeron era muy conocido aquí en Japón.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntaron los tres niños sentados a su lado.

- ¿No conocéis al detective del este? –preguntó Yui medio incorporándose.

- ¿Eres la hija de Shinichi-oniichan? –preguntó Mitsuhiko emocionado.

- Ah… sí… –respondió la otra niña un poco asustada de la reacción del chico.

- ¿Entonces Shinichi-oniichan sigue vivo? –preguntó Genta interesado.

- Me temo que no –sonrió Yui con tristeza.

- ¿Murió? –preguntó Ayumi apenada– Entonces no podemos animar a Ran-oneesan.

- ¿Ran-oneesan? –preguntó Yui– ¿Te refieres a la abogada?

- ¿Conoces a Ran-san? –preguntó Mitsuhiko curioso.

- Bueno… yo ya me he encargado de informar a Ran-oneechan del asunto –suspiró Takahashi volviéndose a tumbar a la hierba– y luego la secuestraron conmigo –se rió la niña.

- ¿Cuándo? –preguntaron los tres.

- ¿Qué interés tenéis vosotros en las desgracias de los demás? –preguntó la hija de Shinichi medio ofendida sentándose– Por eso no me gustan los niños –susurró de manera que ellos no pudieran oírla.

- ¿Desgracias de los demás? –preguntó Ayumi– No es eso… Ran-oneesan es una buena amiga nuestra y nosotros queremos ayudarla.

- Si algo malo le pasa nosotros nos ponemos tristes –añadió Genta– como si tuviéramos un plato de una sola anguila.

- Ha sido muy romántico… sí –añadió Yui mirando al chico de reojo.

- Genta no compares a Ran-san con un plato de anguilas, por favor –se quejó Mitsuhiko en medio de un largo suspiro.

- Hoy tengo que volver temprano a casa… pero… no tengo muchas ganas –suspiró la niña.

- Vaya hoy que venía a buscarte –sonrió Yukiko delante de ellos.

- Ah… obaachan –susurró la niña.

En unos instantes Yui se había levantado y había ido a abrazar a la mujer.

- Ya decía yo que no podía ser que estuvieras estudiando –se rió la mujer.

- ¿Qué papá no lo hacía? –preguntó Yui sonriendo traviesa.

- Le importaban más otras cosas que eso –añadió la madre.

- Los casos –suspiró la hija.

- Exacto.

- Bueno chicos me voy –sonrió Yui cogiendo su maletín del suelo y agarrando la mano de Yukiko.

- Hasta mañana… –suspiraron los otros tres apenados.

- ¿Por qué me has venido a buscar? –preguntó Yui travesando la verja de hierro del instituto.

- Porque quería disfrutar de mi nietecita un rato – sonrió Yukiko–y enseñarte algo que se que a tu padre no le haría gracia que vieses.

La niña se paró y se quedó mirando a Ran apoyada en el muro del instituto. Yukiko giró la cabeza para mirarla.

- Ran-oneechan, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Yui acercándose corriendo.

- Sí, claro –sonrió ella tristemente.

- Lo siento, empezamos con muy mal pie –suspiró la niña.

- Ah… Ran-oneesan –sonrieron los niños de la liga acercándose.

- ¿De qué hablas Yui-chan? –preguntó Ran.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- Nishio Takumi-san… fue mi culpa que matara a su mujer –dijo la niña– yo salí con Miki-chan y los demás de ese lugar y fui yo quien no hablé de que Nishio-san se había quedado atrás.

- No entiendo –dijo Ran.

- Tengo una idea –sonrió Yui– ¿Qué te parece si te lo cuento mientras vamos hacia aquí? –preguntó sacando un papel rectangular de su bolsa– Tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero a papá y a los demás les ha salido un imprevisto así que…

Ran recogió el papel y lo miró. Sonrió.

- Quería darte algo más el otro día… pero… Nishio-san me lo cogió creo… –suspiró la niña– así que miraré de encontrarlo para podértelo dar luego.

- Yui-chan –sonrió Ran– iré contigo pero… esta vez sin ningún criminal por alrededor, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto –se rió la niña.

- ¿Por qué le dejas que te llame Yui-chan? –preguntó Ayumi apenada.

La niña tan solo sonrió y se giró para irse de nuevo con Yukiko. Ran le siguió la mirada y observó a la mujer. Su pelo volvía a estar bonito y parecía estar de nuevo feliz. Se alegró por eso.

- ¿Has esperado mucho Ran-chan? –preguntó Kazuha llegando con ellos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Yui observando a la mujer que la acompañaba después de perder de vista el instituto.

- A un lugar muy silencioso –sonrió la ex actriz.

La niña volvió a mirar al frente. Parecía que tuviera más ánimos que cuando la vio por primera vez.

- Dime Yui… –sonrió la mujer– ¿cómo era tu mamá?

- Fuerte, bonita, inteligente, un poco egocéntrica a veces y muy crítica consigo misma y con todos los demás –respondió alegremente– siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento para enseñarme las cosas que me podía dar la vida. Muy protectora y siempre tenía amigos allá a donde iba.

- ¿Y Shinichi?

- Triste –suspiró la niña– he visto muchas fotos de él en su infancia, pero… él siempre está triste. Es inteligente, me deja hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no ponga mi vida en peligro y le diga donde estoy. Se enfada si hago mal las cosas y me felicita en seguida en cuanto las hago bien. Sigue olvidándose del día en que cumple años –se rió– pero… al igual que mi mamá… sé que en cierto modo me quiere.

Los pies les habían llevado al cementerio. Yui miró la entrada y se rió mirando de reojo a su abuela.

- Nuestro primer día juntas y me llevas al cementerio –se rió– seguro eres de lo más divertida.

- Es que Shin-chan seguro que no me deja enseñarte eso –se quejó Yukiko entrando– así que aprovecho ahora que me ha dado permiso para sacarte del instituto.

- Tranquila no pienso decirle nada –sonrió la niña– pero luego vamos a tomar un batido, ¿sí?

- Claro –respondió Yukiko– ¿Y Shiho-chan?

- Como siempre, por lo que me han contado. Fría, distante, calculadora, bonita, inteligente, buena en su trabajo, un poco rabiosa en cuanto a las malas bromas y muy vengativa.

- ¿Quién más vive con vosotros? –preguntó Yukiko.

- Kaito-ojiichan y Eisuke-ojiichan. Kaito es pervertido y muy bromista, pero… mantiene su cara de póquer y nunca sabes en verdad lo que está pensando. Eisuke, en cambio, es muy expresivo, siempre se enfada con las bromas de Kaito y los dos se pelean casi siempre, pero aún así… se que confían el uno al otro. Y siempre se defienden cuando llega la hora.

- Dime… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Yukiko.

- No me siento sola si es a lo que te refieres –sonrió la niña– nunca me he sentido sola… bueno… en cuanto murió mamá sí, pero, papá estuvo conmigo desde entonces animándome.

- Me alegro por ti entonces –sonrió la madre– mira es aquí.

La niña miró a su alrededor. Habían llegado a una especie de plaza de tumbas. Delante de ellas cuatro tumbas se alzaban elegantes. El primer nombre Haibara Ai 'niña prodigio, buena en ciencias y buena amiga', el segundo Edogawa Conan 'niño prodigio, buen detective y amigo', el tercero Miyano Shiho 'científica cazadora de delitos', el último Kudo Shinichi 'hijo caprichoso, amigo y buen detective'.

- Parece como si os burlarais de los muertos –informó Yui mirando de reojo a la madre.

- Bueno… es que no habíamos aceptado que muriesen, así que… no podíamos hacerlo de otra manera –se rió la madre.

- Es increíble –sonrió Yui– habéis tenido mucha fuerza para hacerlo. Yo ni siquiera me atreví a ir a ver el entierro de mi madre. Bueno… papá no me dejó –suspiró– mi padre biológico seguro hubiera estado allí, así que nos fuimos de la ciudad antes de poder enterrarla. Pero aún así... no me he atrevido nunca a ir a verla allí... Dime, obaachan –añadió mirándola– ¿crees que Ran-oneechan podría perdonar a papá?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –preguntó Yukiko mirando a la niña sorprendida empezando a hacer el camino de vuelta.

- Papá me dijo una vez que no podría volverlos a mirar a la cara… –informó la niña– porque ellos no le perdonarían jamás lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? –preguntó Yukiko– la verdad no entendí casi nada de lo que me dijisteis.

- No se nos permite hablar de lo que ocurrió ese día. Lo siento –añadió la niña parándose– sé que papá os lo contará en cuanto pueda. Puedo decirte que la BO buscaba los confidentes de cada uno de los que secuestraron –explico ella– en mi caso era mi madre, aunque yo en aquella época poca cosa sabía acerca de la BO. Yuu-san ni siquiera tenía familia y la verdad es que no sabía que hizo ese hombre para que le secuestraran. Minami-oneechan era informática y estaba creando un programa de ordenador para ellos y sus confidentes eran Miki-chan y Nishio-san. Los dos estaban allí. Pero para papá, la situación fue más complicada, al igual que Kaito-ojiichan. Kaito-ojiichan no tenía confidentes, pero la BO no le creía y a papá, ese amigo suyo y vosotros erais sus confidentes, pero él nunca dijo vuestros nombres –sonrió Yui.

- No entiendo Yui…

- Papá cree que si todos supiérais lo que ocurrió, os enfadaríais con él porque no dio los nombres antes… –suspiró– es que no puedo contaros nada más…

- Seguro le perdonan, Yui –sonrió Yukiko tristemente.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos. Seguían andando hacia el final de ese lugar mirando sus pies.

- Mi mamá era la única que podía llamarme Yui-chan, ¿sabes? –preguntó sonriendo alegremente hacia la mujer de pelo largo mientras salían del cementerio.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Yukiko viendo como la niña empezaba a dar pequeños saltos por la calle.

- Porque creía que así haría que los recuerdos de mi mamá no se fueran de mi corazón –explicó la niña parándose y poniéndose una mano en el pecho– creía que así podría conservar todos los recuerdos, no me olvidaría de ella. Por eso, Kaito-ojiichan me llama Yui-chin –se rió– papá Yui, Akemi-oneechan me llama Yui-san y Eisuke-ojiichan me llama Yu-chan.

- Pero antes Ayumi-chan te ha preguntado por qué dejabas que Ran-chan te llamara así –recordó la mujer adulta.

- Porque en cierto modo se parece a mi mamá –sonrió la niña– aunque mi mamá tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo un poco más claro, como yo lo tengo ahora –sonrió– Además… quiero que perdone a papá y que papá pueda ser feliz así que me llevaré bien con ella.

- Tendrías que llevarte bien con todos Yui –sonrió Yukiko amablemente.

- Si le piden perdón a papá –respondió la niña entrando detrás de la mujer a una heladería.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

La niña negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Entonces vas a decirme ¿cómo eras antes? –preguntó Yukiko guiñándole un ojo mientras se sentaba con ella en una mesa para dos.

Yui buscó en su maletín y sacó una pequeña foto con ella al medio. A su lado, Haibara estaba sentada al suelo sonriendo y sacando la lengua hacia la cámara. Detrás de ella, Shinichi la abrazaba con tristeza en su cara. Al otro lado, Kaito y Eisuke peleándose.

- Vaya foto… –suspiró Yukiko– tienes el pelo mucho más claro…

- Ese es el color de pelo de mi padre biológico, al igual que mis ojos –respondió la niña con un tono de enfado– pero yo no quiero parecerme al hombre que mató a mi mamá, así que me tiño el pelo más oscuro para parecerme un poco más a mi mamá.

- ¿Tienes alguna foto de tu mamá? –preguntó la mujer mientras veía que la camarera se les acercaba para pedirles lo que querían tomar y ella le devolvía la foto a Yui.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- En cuanto mamá murió no pudimos regresar a mi casa, porque sabíamos que la estarían vigilando así que no pude recuperar ninguna de las fotos de mamá –sonrió alegremente ella– pero a cambio papá y los demás no han dejado que me olvidara de ella, jamás.

Yukiko pidió a la camarera lo que quería tomar y la niña hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó la mujer.

- Porque… pidieron una foto al FBI de mamá, pero no pudieron dárnosla así que nos hicieron un retrato robot y lo tenemos en casa guardado en un cajón –respondió ella– si en algún momento me olvido de ella puedo verla en ese pequeño lugar.

- ¿Un dibujo, eh? –sonrió Yukiko.

- Es mejor que nada –respondió ella.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la camarera les trajo sus pedidos.

- Dime… sé que tu eres una actriz conocida y he visto algunas de tus películas que papá me ha mostrado, pero… ¿quién es el abuelo?

- ¿Yusaku? –preguntó la mujer sorprendida– ¿Shin-chan no te contó nada de él?

- ¿Yusaku? –preguntó la niña– ¿El… el… el… el abuelo se llama Yu… Yu… sa… ku?

- Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho, Shin-chan? –preguntó la mujer.

- Tengo al famoso escritor de misterios como abuelo y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso… –suspiró la niña.

- ¿Yui?

- Desde que tenía 5 años que admiraba a Kudo Yusaku –sonrió Yui mirando a su abuela– seguro que mamá le dijo a papá eso y por eso no me dijo nada…

Yukiko se rió.

- A Shin-chan no le gusta ser conocido por sus padres –respondió la abuela– él prefiere ser conocido por sus méritos. Vamos a hacer algo –sonrió la mujer– termínate esto y vamos a casa para que hables con Yusaku, ¿vale? –sonrió señalando el batido.

Yui sonrió ampliamente y afirmó con la cabeza, recordando que más tarde iría directa a ver a Ran.

* * *

><p>No sé yo si Yukiko haría algo así XD pero es que tenía que demostrar que la mujer sigue estando tan loca como siempre XD Seguro lo he conseguido XD<p>

Ya os dije que este es un capítulo de transición, el siguiente se titula: Miedos de Amigos. Kazuha.

Me olvidé deciros que el capítulo anterior en un principio se tenía que titular 'Máscaras', pero como era el capítulo de mejor aparición de Kaito por eso terminé titulándolo así. Lo mismo ocurre con el siguiente capítulo.

No hace falta que os lo diga de nuevo, ¿verdad?... Gracias por leerlo y por favor, PIDO REVIEWS! :D

^^Shihoran^^


	19. Miedo de Amigos Kazuha

****Konbanwa!

De nuevo por aquí!

**kaoru240: **ahí tienes un capítulo en donde se sabe UN POCO más de Heiji y Kazu ;D que lo disfrutes!

Resumen: han pasado 6 años desde la desaparición de Conan, Haibara, Shinichi y Kaito. Aoko y Heiji, quien les contó casi todo acerca de la Organización, investigan juntos la desaparición de los chicos. Kazuha se ha casado con Heiji y ahora es profesora de instituto. Sus alumnos resultan ser la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y, ahora, la hija de Kudo Shinichi: Yui, de 13 años. Sonoko y Makoto estan casados y tienen un hijo llamado Akira. Los dos son dueños y trabajadores de un hotel de lujo llamado 'Ai Hotel'. Ran y Aoko han superado la desaparición de sus amigos. La karateka ahora es abogada y se acaba de enterar de que Shinichi tiene una hija. Aoko, aunque Koizumi Akako, Keiko Momoi y Hakuba Saguru, quienes ya han vuelto a ver al ladrón, no le han dicho nada, ha vuelto a ver el ladrón, y al igual que él ha reaccionado muy friamente con su encuentro. Hace un año, apareció un hombre llamado Nishio Takumi que reta a Heiji y que había secuestrado a Yui y a Ran. Shinichi, no ha sido visto por Ran, y ha llevado a la niña a ver a sus padres. La imagen de Yukiko, Yusaku y del doctor Agasa era muy extraña para todos. Pero la noche sigue y en casa de Kaito, el ladrón junto con Miki y Eisuke cuentan en parte la versión de algo más de lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar. A la mañana siguiente Yui y Kazuha hablan con tranquilidad y por la tarde...

* * *

><p><strong>Miedos de Amigos. Kazuha.<strong>

Los verdaderos amigos se tienen que enfadar de vez en cuando.

**Louis Pasteur** (_Químico y microbiólogo francés_).

Sinceramente no sabía cómo había terminado así. Se había pasado todo el día con Hattori y ni un solo comentario acerca de lo que les había ocurrido. Suspiró aliviado. Quizás no quería molestarlo. Quizás había sido porque no le había mirado en todo el día. Empujó la puerta y entró en el departamento de homicidios en donde su compañero ya había entrado. Todos hablaban distraídos. Heiji se sentó en la mesa y Miwako se acercó a él igual que Shinichi.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido vuestro primer día, juntos? –preguntó la mujer ilusionada.

- Bien –respondió Heiji claramente enfadado.

- No me lo parece –respondió Miwako seria mirando al compañero del moreno– ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Shinichi se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado del moreno. Heiji suspiró claramente agobiado.

- Necesitas unas vacaciones, Hattori –sonrió Miwako dándole un par de golpes a la espalda.

- Entonces dámelas –respondió él apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y descansando su cabeza en sus manos.

- No va a ser tan fácil amigo mío –añadió Miwako observando unos papeles– aquí tienes lo que me pediste.

El moreno se levantó y agarró los papeles que la mujer le daba.

- No ha habido nada extraño –respondió ella.

- Eso ya te lo diré –añadió el moreno volviéndose a sentar y dejando los papeles encima de la mesa.

- Estás en todo tu derecho de pensar esto Hattori –sonrió Shinichi habiendo visto de reojo los papeles que Heiji dejaba en la mesa– y mucho me temo que vas a tener tu razón.

- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión –respondió su compañero mal humorado.

- Oye Hattori, tu mujer ha llegado –se rió un hombre viendo quién acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Él se miró como la chica avanzaba hacia ellos. Sonrió y les abrazó por la espalda a los dos.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? –susurró agarrándolos a los dos.

- ¡¿Se… se puede saber qué haces?! –preguntó Shinichi deshaciéndose del brazo de Kazuha.

- Míralo se ha puesto rojo y todo –se rió la mujer mientras Ryuuzaki desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado claramente rojo.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó Heiji con voz cansada.

- He venido a hablar con él –respondió Kazuha señalando al compañero del moreno.

- ¿Qué narices quieres conmigo? –preguntó Shinichi mirando a la chica.

- Esto ya es increíble –respondió Hattori levantándose– me voy a casa. Ya vendrás.

El moreno salió con pasos rápidos de la sala.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? –preguntaron Kazuha y Shinichi a la vez– ¿Qué le has hecho? –añadió la mujer mirándolo de reojo.

- Nada –se quejó Ryuuzaki.

Kazuha suspiró.

- ¿Es que le estáis engañando y os ha descubierto? –preguntó Miwako con una sonrisa de burla.

- ¡No es eso! –gritaron los dos a la vez encarándola.

- Era broma, era broma –respondió la mujer Takagi con miedo.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces? –preguntó Shinichi saliendo del departamento con lentitud.

- Saber si estás bien –sonrió la mujer del moreno– he hablado con Yui y parece llevarlo bien porque no fue consciente de lo que pasó, pero… me preocupas mucho más tu.

- Estoy perfectamente gracias –respondió Ryu de mala gana.

- ¿Te vendrías a comer hoy a casa? –preguntó Kazuha con una sonrisa.

- ¿Mande?

- ¿Si te vendrías a comer hoy a casa? –preguntó de nuevo la mujer de su compañero.

- Eso me había parecido –suspiró Shinichi– no gracias.

- Vamos… –dijo ella en tono de suplica mientras él se paraba delante de los vestuarios de los hombres– por favor…

- He dicho que no –terminó él entrando.

Kazuha le siguió.

- Estás entrando en el vestuario de hombres –informó Shinichi.

- ¿Y? –preguntó ella viendo como el policía buscaba en el primer pasadizo de taquillas.

Shinichi se paró mirándola. La sala estaba casi a oscuras. Estaba llena de taquillas de todos los departamentos de esa planta. Había cuatro pasadizos, con los dos lados llenos cada uno de dos hileras de taquillas. En medio de cada pasadizo había un banco de madera en donde cabían 4 personas sentadas. Kazuha sonrió mientras Shinichi negaba con la cabeza y seguía buscando su nombre en esa hilera.

- ¿Por qué no quieres venir? –preguntó ella mientras veía marcharse a un hombre vestido de oficial de policía con cara sorprendida.

- Porque vais a invitar a esa mujer y no quiero que esté allí –respondió él.

- No pensaba hacerlo, pero ahora que lo dices… –sonrió Kazuha guiñándole un ojo viendo como Shinichi hacía una mueca– Venga ya… solo Heiji y yo, te lo prometo.

Shinichi abrió una de las taquillas de debajo que llevaba el nombre de Takahashi Ryuuzaki.

- Si quieres hablar conmigo, mejor hazlo ahora –suspiró Shinichi sacando una camisa de color lila de dentro de la taquilla.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kazuha– Heiji estaba enfadado contigo… ¿por qué?

- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? –preguntó él dejando la camisa encima de la puerta de la taquilla.

- Mírame… –pidió ella.

Shinichi suspiró y miró a los ojos verdes de la mujer.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de algo? –preguntó de repente al ver que él había desviado la mirada con rapidez.

- No –respondió él tajante quitándose el jersey de color gris que llevaba encima.

Kazuha se tapó la boca con las manos observándolo desde encima de la taquilla. La espalda y los brazos del chico estaban cubiertos de cicatrices. En el lado izquierdo, desde donde ella estaba mirando, tenía un vendaje que le cubría parte del hombro y se agarraba con fuerza a toda la cintura del chico. En la muñeca derecha, tenía otro vendaje muy mal hecho, que le llegaba hasta el codo. Shinichi agarró con rapidez la camisa y se la puso encima.

- Duele… –suspiró finalmente él en un hilo de voz antes de empezar a atarse los botones de la camisa.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó ella con la voz ronca y muy débil.

- Estuve escuchando día tras día que no vendría… –suspiró Shinichi mientras se ataba los botones– día tras día, me decían 'Hattori no va a venir' o 'nadie vendrá a buscarnos'. Puse toda mi confianza en él –añadió aún en susurros, sentándose en el banco que había detrás– Sabía que Hattori se estaría esforzando en encontrarnos. Me dolía ir escuchando que él no iba a aparecer. Y me dolió mucho más saber que no había venido a buscarnos.

- Heiji se esforzó –le defendió Kazuha sentándose al lado del policía.

- Eso quiero pensar –sonrió con tristeza Shinichi acabando de atarse los botones– Pero… aún así… no puedo mirarlo. Me duele tanto que no puedo mirarle a la cara –añadió mientras empezaba a temblar.

Shinichi se agarró la muñeca derecha para hacer que dejara de temblar, pero no podía pararlo.

- Inténtalo… –susurró Kazuha en un tono de suplica.

- No puedo… –respondió él casi ahogando su voz.

- Vale… si no quieres mirarlo no lo hagas, pero ven a casa –sonrió ella– Heiji y Ran han sufrido mucho por lo que pasó. Heiji llegó a tragarse todo su orgullo por ti y eso que es lo más complicado que hizo en toda su vida –se medio rió la chica– te invito a cenar en casa y no hace falta que digas nada. Estoy convencida de que Heiji quiere hablar contigo, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Kazuha le cogió el brazo derecho y le arremangó.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Shinichi mirando su brazo.

- Estate quieto –se quejó Kazuha viendo que la venda además de mal puesta estaba sucia– ¿Des de cuánto no te quitas eso? –preguntó preocupada.

- No te importa –respondió él mirando hacia otro lado mientras ella le deshacía las vendas.

Le destapó la quemadura que Yui también llevaba en su brazo. Estaba completamente curada, pero aún así él se la había vendado de cualquier manera solo para no poderlo ver. Kazuha se miró en sus bolsillos y sacó una muñequera que la puso al brazo destapado.

- Es un poco más limpio y puedes dar la excusa de que te torciste la muñeca –añadió con una sonrisa después de ponerla en el brazo de Shinichi.

El chico se quedó mirando su brazo y con rapidez bajó la manga de la camisa.

- Iré… –suspiró.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

- Vendré… hoy… –añadió el chico cogiendo un maletín de la taquilla y cerrándola– pero… sin ella… –añadió metiendo el jersey gris en el maletín y saliendo del vestidor.

- Genial –sonrió Kazuha saliendo detrás de él.

Heiji, durante todo ese rato, se había quedado quieto en el banco del tercer pasillo de las taquillas. Había estado escuchando sin hacer ningún ruido. No sabía por qué Kazuha había ido hoy a la comisaría, pero ahora lo había entendido. Sonrió mirando el techo del vestuario. Pensó que si Kudo hubiera iniciado una conversación él hubiera preguntado por eso, pero lo único que hizo fue evitar que sus ojos se cruzaran durante todo el día. Heiji se había enfadado por eso. Pero ahora, después de oírlo todo, no podía estarlo. Si esa noche Kudo iba a su casa, él arreglaría las cosas.

- La verdad… es que hubo un tiempo en que creí perder a Heiji –le confesó Kazuha mientras seguían su camino con el ascensor.

Shinichi miró a la mujer de su compañero que se estaba mirando el movimiento de sus pies, apoyada en el espejo del ascensor. Había dos personas más con ellos que se quedaron mirándolos de reojo.

- Por tu culpa –se rió ella.

- No me eches la culpa –se quejó él mientras ella seguía riendo.

- Él… se había olvidado por completo de lo que le rodeaba –se quejó Kazuha en un susurro– estuvo 3 meses concentrado en esa maldita búsqueda. Te cogí envidia.

Shinichi sonrió fugazmente al oírla.

- No te rías –se quejó Kazuha– se había vuelto un paranoico. No había manera de quitarle esa gorra de la cabeza. Creía que se pondría enfermo. Incluso sus padres alucinaron cuando los llamé para que vinieran a buscarlo.

Ella se calló en cuanto vio que los dos hombres que estaban con ellos se habían quedado mirándola. Sonrió con dulzura y los dos giraron rápidamente la cabeza.

- Heiji… –susurró Kazuha– creo que Heiji… realmente sufría por ti.

- No tendría que haberlo hecho –suspiró Shinichi mirando hacia otro lado mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

- Pero lo hizo… –añadió Kazuha viendo a los hombres que bajaban del ascensor y esperando a que se cerraran las puertas.

- Quizás… debería de disculparme con él –murmuró Shinichi– nosotros después de esa semana sabíamos dónde estábamos y no nos preocupábamos mucho.

- Heiji estuvo sufriendo los 6 años –añadió ella con una sonrisa– incluso el día de nuestra boda, hace casi 6 meses.

- ¿13 de Octubre? –preguntó Shinichi.

Kazuha miró a su lado. Él se había apoyado también al espejo del ascensor y miraba hacia las puertas.

- Estuve allí –informó mirándola a los ojos– y creo que Hattori me vio.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó ella– yo… yo no te vi…

- Estuve metido en la cocina todo el rato –respondió Shinichi– para un agente del FBI, infiltrarse no es gran cosa, y menos cuando se anuncia una boda en los diarios de Osaka.

- ¿Estabas en Osaka? –preguntó ella.

- Estaba en Osaka. Vine una semana antes y me fui una semana después de nuevo a América –respondió él– me enteré por qué a ese mago le encanta leer las revistas de la sociedad. Tu esposo es muy famoso por esos lugares –añadió guiñándole un ojo– me acuerdo… me acuerdo cuando fue que me vio –añadió mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y los dos salían de allí– Los cocineros y el jefe de los camareros sabían que era un agente de la policía de Osaka. Les había dicho a todos que si ocurría algo inusual, que me avisaran. Iba vestido como camarero, pero no había salido en ningún momento de la cocina. Supongo que por eso Heiji se lo pensó –siguieron a pie por el vestíbulo grande de la comisaría hasta salir a la calle– porque no me había visto antes.

**Flashback**

- Vamos a empezar con los brindis –suspiró un camarero sentándose en una silla de la cocina.

- Eso si no me lo pierdo –sonrió Shinichi escuchando las risas de todos los cocineros.

- Espera, me vengo contigo Ryuuzaki –sonrió otro de los cocineros agarrando un par de vasos de agua de la cocina y saliendo detrás de Shinichi.

Se quedaron los dos delante de la puerta de entrada a la cocina. Miraron a un lado y al otro era de noche y las luces se habían apagado. Todos los que allí estaban habían levantado una copa con luces de todos los colores.

- Qué bonito –susurró Shinichi mientras cogía el vaso que el cocinero le pasaba.

- Es un buen amigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó el hombre a su lado.

Shinichi lo miró en la oscuridad.

- Cualquiera de nosotros se habría dado cuenta –sonrió en un murmurio el cocinero– no te has apartado de nosotros en ningún momento y solo ahora has salido para ver –añadió levantando su vaso hacia la pareja que sonreía tranquilamente.

- Ellos me dan por muerto, así que no me importa –añadió Shinichi levantando su vaso hacia el cocinero.

- Kanpai –sonrió el otro.

- Kanpai –respondió Shinichi.

Las luces de la sala se volvieron a encender y rápidamente los dos entraron en la cocina de nuevo. Shinichi miró por la pequeña mirilla de cristal que había en la puerta. Heiji, vestido con un traje negro, con corbata azul oscuro y camisa azul claro, le estaba diciendo algo a Kazuha. Ella llevaba un vestido de color marfil con tirantes. Brillantes alrededor de las tiras y en la barriga donde se juntaban las telas para hacer la falda. Su pelo lo llevaba todo hacia un lado. El moreno le dijo algo a la chica y se levantó con una sonrisa traviesa. Kazuha se lo había quedado mirando extrañada. Shinichi acababa de ver como se acercaba hasta él y sonrió.

- Bueno… te dejo el resto a ti –sonrió al cocinero que había salido con él.

- ¿Te ha visto? –preguntó el otro en un susurro.

Shinichi afirmó con la cabeza mientras salía por la puerta de detrás.

**Fin del Flashback.**

- ¿Entonces realmente estuviste allí? –preguntó Kazuha emocionada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –se quejó el detective apartándose de la cara sonriente de la chica.

- Es que… Heiji me dijo que había notado tu presencia –sonrió ella sacando la lengua con timidez.

- ¿Mi presencia? –preguntó Shinichi arqueando una ceja– ¿Des de cuando ese cree en espíritus?

- Desde que te vio realmente en nuestra boda –sonrió Kazuha medio riendo– por fin entiendo a lo que se refirió ese día. Y también porque pidió una foto de todos los camareros y cocineros que habían estado allí.

- ¿En serio hizo eso? –preguntó Shinichi sorprendido.

- Me dio vergüenza que lo hiciera –se rió Kazuha– pero sí, lo hizo.

- Tengo una foto con mi disfraz si quieres –le informó Shinichi.

- Os hicieron la foto mientras trabajabais –sonrió Kazuha– y señaló a un camarero con una redonda de color roja –añadió.

- Así que me había visto antes… que brillante –comentó él más para sus adentros que para ella.

- ¿Verdad? –preguntó ella.

Él hizo una mueca y continuó su camino hacia su casa.

- ¡No llegues tarde! –gritó ella en medio de la multitud– seguro sabes dónde está nuestra casa, ¿verdad?

Él levantó su mano a modo de saludo y desapareció entre la multitud de la calle.

* * *

><p>JIJIJIJIJI la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo :D<p>

hace ya un mes y 10 días que mi hermana se casó :3 y saqué la idea de los vasos de allí! Aunque en la boda solo fueron vasos azules y rojos. Son unas copas de cava de plástico que se venden por una página de internet. En cuanto se pone líquido a la copa, las luces se encienden y en cuanto se vacían, las luces se apagan. Un camarero del restaurante me dijo que nos las podíamos llevar a casa y que él tenía una de esas y que le habían durado durante 3 años. La verdad es que fue hermoso ese momento, realmente hermoso :'3 espero poder describir con más precisión la historia de Kazuha y Heiji :D

espero que les haya gustado! y por favor dejen reviews! :D

^^Shihoran^^


	20. Ran, Shinichi

Buenas! De nuevo por aquí!

Antes que nada quisiera decir que este capítulo en un principio tenía que ser en dos partes, pero me pareció cruel, así que los voy a poner juntos pero como si realmente fueran separados jejeje. Si leéis el primero escuchando música muy lenta seguramente mejorará mucho XD estaba mirando ahora si tenía fallos y me ha salido una canción lenta que ha ayudado un montón en leer XD

**Lady Paper:** uoooo jajaja un placer volver a verte por aquí! :D espero que te guste el que viene! :3

Sin nada más os dejo con él porque seguro que lo estabais esperando todos! jijiji

_**Ran... Shinichi...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ran.<strong>

Dime amigo: ¿la vida es triste o soy triste yo?

**Amado Nervo** (_Poeta, novelista y ensayista mexicano_).

Se puso una camisa de manga corta de color blanco y una falda larga y ancha de color negro con volantes de colores al final. Sus zapatos eran unas sandalias planas con tres tiras de color negro en la punta que le fijaban el pie a la suela. Suspiró mientras detrás de ella Kazuha sonreía.

- ¿Por qué estás tan animada? –preguntó Ran mirándola desde el espejo.

- Es tan solo una niña Ran-chan –respondió su amiga sin quitarse esa sonrisa de la boca– vas a hablar con una niña nada más. Ni que fuera tu novio ¿sabes? –se rió.

- Cállate, te pareces a Sonoko con eso –se quejó la abogada girándose para mirarla.

- Tienes que buscarte un buen novio, Ran –sonrió Kazuha– creo que el nuevo compañero de Heiji te iría bien –respondió con una mirada traviesa.

- ¿El nuevo compañero de Heiji? –preguntó su amiga sentándose al lado de la cama en donde estaba ella– ¿Ya tiene un nuevo compañero?

La chica de la coleta afirmó con la cabeza.

- Es guapo, tiene los ojos azules, una mirada fría, alto… –empezó a describirlo mientras se tumbaba en la cama y recordaba su primer encuentro después de tantos años con ese hombre– tiene una hija ya mayor, aunque nunca se ha casado…

- ¿Tiene una hija? –preguntó Ran.

- Pregúntale a Yui-kun –respondió riéndose Kazuha– es su padre, se llama Takahashi Ryuuzaki. Aunque tiene más pinta de llamarse con otro nombre. El pelo un poco alborotado y… –se acercó al oído de Ran para que pudiera ver mejor su reacción– tiene un par de cicatrices de guerra que le dan un aire sobreprotector…

- ¿Qué haces? –se asustó Ran levantándose medio roja de la cama frotándose el oído en donde su amiga le había susurrado.

Kazuha se echó a reír.

- De verdad, de seguro es perfecto para ti… aunque… –Kazuha bajó la mirada– su pasado le afecta tanto que parece estar encerrado en él.

- No importa –suspiró Ran– no pienso ponerme ahora a flirtear con alguien que ni conozco, solo porque tú quieras –respondió ella– además… tengo que centrarme en mi trabajo ahora, mis queridos clientes esperan que les saque de la cárcel así que mejor centrarme en mis asuntos.

- Vas a encontrártelo algún día en los juzgados y no estarás preparada para ello –suspiró Kazuha– por cierto… tu… ¿sabes cuando alguien te miente verdad?

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora Kazuha-chan? –preguntó Ran sentándose de nuevo a su lado– Pareces triste.

- Es que quiero que le preguntes a Yui si te mintió ese día o no –respondió Kazuha mirando al suelo– creo… creo que Ku… –añadió mirándo a su amiga– creo que él –rectificó la chica al ver la cara triste que ponía su amiga y recordándose de que el propietario de ese nombre le había prohibido nombrarlo– está en Japón –volvió a mirarse los pies pensando que quizás fuera más fácil hablar de ello– Heiji, ha dicho que lo deje correr, pero… no puedo ignorar eso Ran. No puedo ignorar tus sentimientos y por eso quiero que le preguntes a Yui… ella… –Kazuha estaba jugando con sus pies.

- Vale –sonrió Ran haciendo que su amiga volviese a mirarla– está bien, intentaré averiguarlo por mí misma –dijo guiñándole un ojo– No necesito vuestra ayuda al fin y al cabo –se rió con aires de superioridad haciendo que su compañera de habitación en esos momentos se juntara a su risa.

- Gracias por decirnos que no nos necesitas ahora que ya estás mejor, Ran-chan –se hizo la ofendida su amiga– no te ayudaremos más a partir de ahora.

- Ya era hora que lo dijeras –se rió con más fuerza la abogada haciendo que Kazuha arqueara las cejas sin entender– está bien –añadió levantándose y mirándose una última vez al espejo– Yui-chan seguro me dirá lo que ocurrió… aunque se lo tenga que quitar a golpes –sonrió sacando la lengua.

- Si Yui aparece mañana con un ojo morado ya sabré lo que ha pasado entonces –se miró Kazuha a su amiga de reojo mientras cogía su bolso y abandonaba la habitación.

- Vigílame la casa Kazuha estaré de vuelta y te contaré todo –le dijo la voz de su amiga desde la entrada del apartamento.

- Por supuesto –sonrió la mujer de Heiji con la voz alta oyendo como la puerta se cerraba– estaré esperando –suspiró con un hilo de voz bajando la cabeza– espero que todo vaya bien.

Kazuha recordaba que Ran no había llorado nunca la ausencia de Shinichi. En cuanto secuestraron a Conan ese día, lloró suficiente. Y en cuanto se enteró de la desaparición definitiva de su amigo, no hizo nada. Quizás había llorado en silencio y sola, pero ninguno de sus amigos nunca la vieron llorar por ello. Recordaba que durante una semana la chica había ido y venido siendo un fantasma, pero… un día, simplemente apareció sonriendo de nuevo y hablando con alegría. Había pasado esa semana y ella misma se había fortalecido. Ayudaba en lo que podía recordar a la policía para que encontraran a Conan, pero entonces aparecieron los padres de Shinichi buscando a su hijo. Ran seguía aguantando con una sonrisa que a todos les hizo preocupar más. Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko no ayudaban nada a su amiga con sus sollozos. Kazuha y Sonoko sabían muy bien lo que su amiga se había esforzado para llegar hasta allí y a las dos les preocupaba que Ran supiera la verdad, pero… Kazuha hacía ya un par de días que se había puesto en el papel de Ran. A ella, si hubiera estado en su situación, le hubiera gustado que le dijeran donde estaba si lo encontraban. Miró por la ventana de la habitación de Ran. La lluvia en lo que parecía una ciudad abandonada. El cielo gris y las gotas de agua habían hecho meter a la gente en sus casas y ya solo se veían algunos paraguas. Distinguió saliendo del portal el paraguas rojo de su amiga. Sonrió deseando que todo le fuera bien.

Los truenos empezaban a oírse con más fuerza que antes y la pequeña lluvia se hacía ver con más potencia. En medio de esa tempestad, Ran veía debajo de su paraguas rojo como la gente se alejaba con prisas para llegar antes a sus casas. Sus pasos eran lentos, debido a que resbalaba mucho con sus zapatos. Llegaba un par de minutos tarde, pero como siempre había sido muy puntual no importaban esos minutos, además la película no empezaba hasta media hora más tarde. Llegó al lugar y observó a su alrededor. Habían quedado delante de la columna de piedra central. Allí solo había un hombre sentado al suelo y tapándose la cabeza con las rodillas, los brazos y las manos. Dio una vuelta a la columna para comprobarlo, pero Yui aun no había llegado. Se puso al lado del hombre tapándose con el paraguas para poder ver cuando llegara la niña. Observó de nuevo a su lado. El hombre parecía una bola negra y lila. Ran sonrió con esa idea en la cabeza.

- ¿Está usted bien? –se preocupó en cuanto vio que el hombre había empezado a temblar.

Le tapó con el paraguas. El hombre levantó la cabeza tapándose aún con los brazos y las manos y miró a su alrededor. Ran pensó entonces que parecía más bien un gato perdido. Los pantalones negros los llevaba rasgados por las rodillas y la camisa de color lila claro parecía muy vieja y desgastada. El hombre fijó la vista a su falda y lentamente empezó a mirar hacia arriba. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, él se levantó asustado. Temblaba con más y más fuerza y empezaba a retroceder. A Ran parecía que el tiempo se le hubiera parado. Las palabras no le salían. Podía reconocer esos ojos a lo lejos y mucho más tan cerca de ella. Observaba con atención lo asustados que estaban ahora delante de ella, esos ojos que empezaban a mojarse por la lluvia torrencial. Su mente no daba la orden de volver a hablar aunque su corazón se lo indicase, tan solo la dejaba allí, parada, mirándolo, mientras miles de imágenes como flashes le pasaban por la cabeza. Imágenes de su infancia, de su adolescencia, de malos y buenos momentos en que podía recordar esos ojos azules. Imágenes que se le clavaban al corazón como estacas en cuanto recordaba lo sola que había estado esos años sin poder ver esos ojos. El paraguas cedió ante el viento y salió volando debido a la poca fuerza que ejercía su dueña en las manos. La camisa blanca empezaba a arraparse a su cuerpo, al igual que su pelo. Su falda le pesaba cada vez más. Sus pies parecían haber caído en un charco de hielo. Pero no importaba. Eso ahora no importaba. Él estaba tan asustado que a ella le parecía percibir sus mismos miedos mientras la fría lluvia seguía cayendo encima de los dos. Él empezó a correr. Ella empezó a seguirle. Iban por donde Ran había venido. Ella quería llamarlo, pero su voz no le salía. Quería cogerle los brazos para que parase, pero sus zapatos resbaladizos la alejaban más y más. El fuerte viento también parecía estar en su contra y no dejaba ver con claridad el camino que recorrían.

- Shinichi… –consiguió susurrar intentando con todas sus fuerzas que le llegase.

Pero el viento se llevaba sus palabras lejos de los dos. Las lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse entre la lluvia cayendo por sus mejillas.

- De… de… ten… te… –continuó ella intentando que su voz saliera con más fuerza– por… favor… –suplicaba.

A cada intento de hablar más alto, más lágrimas le salían de los ojos que le privaban de lograrlo. Sus pies estaban resbalándose torpemente como si nunca hubieran patinado sobre el hielo. La camisa blanca ya estaba transparente y la falda que llevaba le estaba entorpeciendo más el paso.

- Shin... ichi… –susurró de nuevo mientras sus pies ya helados decían basta –para… por… favor… –continuó forzando su voz mientras sus pies habían decidido pasarle el sentido del equilibrio a su cabeza– por favor… –decía mientras pensaba que no podía dejarlo alejarse de ella.

Quien dominaba a Ran en ese momento era su corazón, así que en el momento en que sus pies lo dejaron a su cabeza, el equilibrio se perdió en medio de su cuerpo y no llegó a tiempo para evitar que ella se cayese al suelo. Golpeó con las rodillas y con las manos, pero se levantó una vez más. Él seguía corriendo delante de ella. Se levantó sin darse cuenta de que había perdido un zapato, ni importarle que sus rodillas le dolieran por los rasguños, o el tobillo le dijera que no podía más debido a la torcedura. Continuó corriendo en seguida, pero él ya estaba más lejos aún. Le parecía que alcanzarlo sería un trabajo mucho más difícil, así que concentró toda su fuerza en la voz. El tobillo torcido no pudo aguantar bien su peso y se cayó una vez más al suelo, esta vez rozando también con el brazo entero. Se incorporó, pero vio que ya no podía levantarse. Su tobillo le dolía horrores cosa que hacía que las lágrimas ahora ya no cesaran.

- Shinichi… –murmuró una última vez antes de morderse el labio de impotencia.

Recordó de nuevo ese día en Tropical Land. Ella estaba feliz por haber ido. Ella… aunque hubiera habido un asesinato y le hubiera parecido triste, aunque estuviera llorando por ello, estaba feliz por estar a su lado. En ese momento Shinichi le dijo que regresara sola a casa y ya no le volvió a ver. No podía…. Su cabeza no aguantaría una vez más que se marchara. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que conseguir que su voz saliese de una vez. Se secó las lágrimas con las mangas para poderle distinguir mientras sus oídos continuaban escuchando el agua cayendo y las pisadas de él alejándose.

- Shin… ichi… de… de… –no podía– Shin… –su voz no le salía y sus lágrimas no dejaban de bajar– Shin… ichi… de… –estaba helada hasta los huesos– por favor… de… de… –estaba temblando de frío pero eso ya no importaba– Shin… –sus ojos se habían vuelto más borrosos, parecía que tenía fiebre.

Distinguía aún la silueta de él alejándose de ella.

- ¡DETENTE SHINICHI! –consiguió gritar al aire temblando de miedo y de frío– ¡TE LO SUPLICO! –volvió a gritar con la voz rota.

Sus lágrimas eran tan grandes que después de eso se le había tragado por completo la voz. No podía ni siquiera susurrar. Se frotó los ojos fuertemente para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo mientras ya no escuchaba ninguna pisada. En medio del agua de sus ojos y del agua del cielo pudo distinguir la silueta del chico, parada, sin girarse hacia ella, pero parada. Su corazón volvía a palpitar con fuerza. Él la había oído. Sonrió tontamente mientras reunía fuerzas para levantarse. No podía. Su dolor era tan intenso que le era imposible ni siquiera separar las rodillas del suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mordiéndose el labio inferior. Reunió fuerzas una vez más para intentar levantarse. Consiguió poner un pie al suelo levantándose después. Tenía que llegar hasta él. Le costaba respirar. No podía dar ningún paso. Una luz se encendió detrás de ella. Los sonidos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco de sus oídos. Un extraño silbido sonó por detrás. Miró delante de ella. La figura borrosa de Shinichi se estaba acercando hacia ella. Estaba perdiendo la vista que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo. Sonrió. Shinichi estaba yendo hacia ella de nuevo. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>JAJAJAJAJA así es...<p>

quizás muy pesado?

mucha descripción?

XD vale, vale... os dejo con el siguiente XD

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi.<strong>

El amor alivia, como la luz del sol tras la lluvia.

**William Shakespeare** (_Escritor británico_).

Había sido un mal día. Él no quería seguir por ese camino, pero tendría que pasar por eso. Que Kazuha le hubiera invitado a su casa para hablar con Heiji le dolía. Pero al final accedió. Tan solo porque había pensado que quizás podría dormir tranquilo por una vez. Las palabras de Kaito le habían dejado cada noche en vela, pero tampoco podía culparlo. Él nunca había confiado en nadie que se hiciera llamar Detective. Se paró apoyando su mano en la cintura. La herida se le habría abierto de nuevo. Se sentó debajo de una columna y miró al cielo. Estaba tan nublado que parecía que ya hubiera llegado la noche. Notó el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y miró en la pantalla.

_¡No me esperes, tardaré mucho!_

Junto al texto una imagen de Yui con su madre delante del cementerio. Suspiró y cerró el teléfono. Como había podido dejar que su madre hiciese eso. Daba igual. Quizás Yui se reiría un rato de él y así no tendría que esforzarse él para hacerla sonreír. Un par de gotas de agua le cayeron en la frente. Quizás debería de llamar para que alguien le fuese a buscar. Intentó localizar a Kaito. Seguro estaría planeando ya el robo de la Esmeralda del Mar. No contestaba. Llamó a Shiho. Tenía el móvil apagado o fuera de cobertura. Suspiró. Seguro debería de estar hablando con el doctor Agasa. Al fin y al cabo ella dijo que lo primero que haría cuando fuera a Tokio sería ir a darle las gracias al anciano. Llamó a Eisuke mientras la lluvia empezaba a fortalecerse. De Kaito y Shiho lo entendía, porque esos dos siempre habían ido a su rollo. Pero Eisuke siempre le había contestado. Chasqueó la lengua intentando levantarse, pero estaba cansado. La herida se le abriría si no se quedaba quieto. Guardó su teléfono en los bolsillos. Se agarró las rodillas y puso su cara en medio. La lluvia ya era mucho más intensa. Se tapó con las manos y los brazos, la cabeza. En esos momentos no podía hacer nada más. Se quedó allí un poco hasta que empezó a escuchar pasos a su lado. Estaba empezando a tener frío y no podía moverse mucho o la herida se le abriría seguro.

- ¿Está usted bien? –preguntó una voz conocida a su lado.

La lluvia había dejado de caer en su cabeza, aunque seguía notándola en sus pies. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Lo único cercano que había era una falda de color negro con volantes de colores al final. Miró a la propietaria de la falda y se levantó de golpe, notando una punzada en el lado izquierdo de su barriga. Pero no le importó en absoluto. Los ojos que estaba viendo en ese momento eran los de ella. De nuevo recuerdos interminables y dolorosos le pasaban por la cabeza. Conforme esas imágenes se le hacían más fuertes, sus pies iban retrocediendo poco a poco. Su cuerpo temblaba con más fuerza. ¿Había ya cogido un resfriado? ¿O era por otro motivo por el que estaba temblando esta vez? ¿Era por otro motivo por el que empezaba a notar un poco de calidez en su pecho? Ella parecía preocupada y triste. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso. En el momento en que el paraguas de ella cayó al suelo él pareció despertar a la realidad que les rodeaba. Si alguien los veía juntos, ella podría sufrir las mismas consecuencias de las que la había salvado un par de días atrás. No podía permitirlo. Se giró de espaldas y echó a correr. No podía dejar que les vieran juntos bajo ningún concepto. Notaba como el dolor en su barriga aumentaba. Maldecía por primera vez haberse dejado disparar para poder detener a ese criminal. Le habían dicho que descansara cuando sintiera dolor, pero… ¡qué más daba ahora! Escuchaba pasos detrás suyo corriendo con él. Seguro era ella quien le estaba siguiendo. La camisa que llevaba ya estaba empapada de agua y transparentaba todo lo que tenía debajo. Escuchó algo caer al suelo, pero no podía pararse. Si le alcanzaba no podría alejarse de ella una vez más. Sabía que en ese momento ella debería de estar llorando y le dolía más que esa maldita herida saber eso. Pero no se paraba, no podía pararse. Poco a poco su velocidad iba disminuyendo, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para seguir corriendo al máximo. Una vez más escuchó algo caerse al suelo.

Recordó por un instante la última vez que se había despedido de ella como Shinichi. Estaban en Osaka. Por primera vez habían estado juntos con Kazuha, Heiji y Ran en Osaka. Sin nadie más que les molestase. Heiji se estaba riendo de nuevo de que se estuviera transformando otra vez en Conan, mientras él maldecía que Ran les estuviera siguiendo de tan cerca. Golpeó a Heiji y siguió su camino. El de Osaka se quedó parado atrás y les escuchó hablar con Ran. 'Kudo dice que tiene que volver a Tokio cuanto antes a recoger un par de cosas en su casa' incluso vio la sonrisa traviesa que había hecho el detective en esa ocasión. Pero suspiró tranquilo. Una vez más no le había visto transformarse.

Cuando se había dado cuenta estaba tan solo andando. Seguro ahora le cogería.

- ¡DETENTE SHINICHI! –escuchó en medio de la solitaria calle mientras él seguía andando– ¡TE LO SUPLICO! –escuchó cómo se le rompía la voz a Ran.

Como si la voz de la chica dominara su cerebro, sus piernas se pararon. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza hacia un buen rato. ¿Era por haber corrido? ¿Era por ella? Teniéndola tan cerca y queriendo evitarla. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente volverse hacia ella, decirle cuanto la ha echado de menos y ser feliz una vez más? Escuchó una mueca de dolor detrás de sí. Miró hacia atrás. Ran se estaba levantando con esfuerzo para poder llegar hasta él. Se había hecho daño. Bajó la mirada y vio de repente una luz delante de él. Un coche venía por la calle detrás de Ran. Sonó la bocina del coche y vio a Ran tambalearse. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué no se giraba para ver lo que había detrás? Parecía perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Le pareció verla mover los ojos como si quisiera enfocar bien la vista. Estaba perdiendo el sentido. Corrió hacia ella. Un último esfuerzo. Las punzadas en su barriga se hacían más intensas con cada paso. El coche parecía no poder frenar. Ran estaba cerrando los ojos. Shinichi la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la acera. La rodeó con los brazos, chocó contra el suelo y vio pasar por su lado el coche completamente descontrolado. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese? Se preguntó a si mismo viendo como seguía su camino. Observó la matrícula y suspiró. Tenía que acordarse de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ese conductor no iba a salirse con la suya. Miró a su lado. Ran respiraba agitada y temblaba tumbada al suelo. Tiró de ella hacia la acera y se sentó en un portal, intentando cubrirla de la lluvia. Le tocó la frente. Estaba ardiendo. La verdad es que él ya hacía un buen rato que creía tener fiebre. Se palpó la barriga. No se le había abierto la herida. Con suerte podría aguantar hasta que llegara alguien para ayudarle. Miró a un lado y al otro de la calle. Yui estaba llegando corriendo donde estaban ellos con el paraguas y el zapato perdido de Ran. La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió. Shinichi miró hacia arriba viendo a Kazuha. La ayuda había llegado a tiempo.

- Papá… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Yui al llegar a su lado.

Él tan solo levantó su dedo pulgar y forzó su mejor sonrisa.

- Mentiroso –terminó ella golpeándolo con el paraguas.

Shinichi se puso las manos en la cabeza y suspiró.

- Ran-chan… –murmuró Kazuha a su lado.

- ¿Kazuha-sensei? –preguntó Yui– ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esta es la casa de Ran –sonrió ella– me pidió que me quedara aquí hasta que volviese.

La profesora se subió a su amiga a la espalda con un ágil movimiento, y entró hacia adentro. Yui se sentó al lado de su padre. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Observaban con tranquilidad como caía la lluvia en la calle. La respiración de Shinichi parecía calmarse con el silencio del lugar, aunque él seguía temblando de frío. Se agarró bien de las rodillas para taparse del frío y metió su cabeza al medio. Estaba cansado y solo había corrido un trozo de calle. La herida le dejaba agotado. La puerta se abrió una vez más detrás de ellos. Kazuha dejó una toalla seca encima del detective y se sentó al medio de los dos.

- Hace unos días que no se encuentra muy bien –informó la profesora– solo le faltaba ponerse debajo de la lluvia fría.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó la niña.

La mujer sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Shinichi levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la calle.

- Ella lo había aguantado muy bien hasta ahora –sonrió Kazuha– estábamos preocupados porque no había dado señal de debilidad alguna en cuanto supo que tú también habías desaparecido.

Shinichi agarró la toalla y se la puso encima intentando cubrirse del frío. Pero el viento le entraba por todos lados dejándolo cada vez más helado.

- Anda subid los dos –sonrió ella– hasta que alguien venga a buscaros o que la lluvia pare.

- Yui… ¿puedes ir a buscarlos? –preguntó Shinichi– Ninguno de ellos responde y yo… ya no puedo andar más.

- Menudo policía estás hecho –se quejó la profesora– ni siquiera has corrido cuatro calles.

- ¿Tu herida, duele? –preguntó Yui preocupada.

- Un poco –respondió él en un susurro.

Kazuha suspiró.

- Solo lleváis problemas –se quejó mientras tiraba del brazo del detecitve.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó él.

- Levántate –respondió ella– es solo subir al ascensor. Estarás mucho más cómodo en un lugar caliente, creo yo.

- Kazuha-sensei tiene razón –respondió la niña– espera a dentro hasta que yo vuelva con ellos.

Shinichi suspiró y se levantó agarrándose a la pared. Siguió a Kazuha hasta dentro del piso de Ran mientras Yui se iba de allí. Kazuha sacó las llaves del piso y abrió la puerta de madera que había en el tercer piso. La estancia estaba mucho más iluminada que la calle. Entraron y Kazuha cerró la puerta. Le hizo pasar a dentro sacándose los zapatos. Él se sacó también los zapatos y entró por un estrecho pasillo. Observó cada detalle de la casa aguantándose con una mano en las paredes y con la otra aguantando la toalla que ya empezaba a estar mojada. Cuadros de paisajes decoraban todo el pasillo. La primera puerta del pasillo era el baño. La segunda la cocina. La tercera el comedor. Una vez hubo entrado al comedor vio a la profesora entrando en una habitación que allí había. Quedaba tan solo otra puerta cerrada en la casa. Shinichi sonrió mientras se escurría por la pared de al lado de la puerta donde Kazuha había entrado. Se quedó sentado al suelo cubierto con la toalla y apoyando una de sus manos en sus rodillas. Notaba entrar pos su nariz el olor de la chica que perfumaba toda la casa. Era un olor nostálgico que le hacía recordar de nuevo todo lo que había estado ocurriendo. Poco a poco su cansancio ganaba y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Al cabo de un rato, llamaron a la puerta y Kazuha salió de la habitación. Se quedó mirando a Shinichi mientras sonreía.

- Ya podría haberse sentado al sofá –suspiró al ver el objeto de color chocolate que adornaba parte del comedor y que servía para cosas parecidas.

Se acercó al interfono que había al lado de la puerta de entrada y respondió.

- Ya llegamos –sonrió la voz de Heiji al otro lado.

Ella pulsó un botón y abrió la puerta de entrada. Volvió sus pasos hacia la habitación de Ran y, cerrando la puerta, se miró al detective. Realmente se había dormido. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían llamado. Sonrió mientras escuchaba voces animadas subiendo por las escaleras. La puerta se abrió y Heiji, Makoto, Sonoko y Akira entraron por la puerta.

- Hola Kazuha-chan –sonrió la única mujer del grupo que acababa de entrar.

- Buenas tardes –respondió ella con la voz baja y haciendo señales para que mantuvieran el silencio.

Heiji llevaba una bolsa de plástico llena de ropa.

- ¿Cómo está Ran? –se interesó la madre de Akira acercándose a su otra amiga.

- Bien, está descansando –respondió Kazuha– gracias por venir.

- ¿Y él? –preguntó Makoto dejando al niño al suelo.

- Se ha dormido –se rió la profesora– y eso que no quería subir aquí.

- Se nota el olor a Ran por todo el edificio –se rieron Sonoko y Heiji a la vez.

- No os riáis –se quejó Kazuha– está herido.

- ¿Cómo que herido? –preguntó Heiji.

- ¿No te ha dicho nada verdad? –preguntó su mujer– llevaba un vendaje que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo –informó.

- ¿Le has visto? –preguntó Sonoko sorprendida.

Kazuha se quedó mirando a su amiga mientras Heiji se sentaba en el sofá de Ran.

- Os escuché, ¿sabes? –preguntó Heiji sentado.

- ¿Nos escuchaste? –preguntó Kazuha sin entender.

- En… en el vestidor… –respondió su marido.

- Entonces… ¿dejaste de estar molesto? –preguntó Kazuha con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –preguntó su marido alzando la voz– Nadie puede enfadarse después de oír eso…

- ¿En el vestidor? –preguntó Sonoko con una sonrisa traviesa– ¿Te han pillado con tu amante?

- Sonoko… –suspiró su amiga– no es momento para bromas…

- Perdona, perdona –sonrió ella.

El sonido de un teléfono se escuchó por toda la casa. El detective se despertó de golpe y buscó entre sus bolsillos. Miró a la pantalla que se iluminaba de un color rojo. Sonoko agarró el aparato de las manos del detective.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es eso? –preguntó la mujer.

- Eso es una alarma roja –respondió el detective– significa que uno de los míos está en peligro y necesita ayuda.

- Kaito –leyó la mujer a la pantalla.

- El ladrón que tanto adoras –respondió el detective alargando la mano para que le devolviese el aparato.

- ¿Kaito Kid? –preguntó Sonoko devolviéndoselo.

Él apagó el sonido y se quedó parado.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle? –preguntó Kazuha sorprendida.

- Lo haría si pudiera levantarme –respondió Shinichi de mala gana– pero gracias por preocuparte por él seguro le hará gracia saberlo.

- No vas a ir a ayudarle –sonrió Heiji levantándose del sofá y acercándose.

- Eisuke o Shiho lo harán –informó él– yo… ya no puedo levantarme así que… no podría llegar hasta allí.

- ¿La herida? –preguntó Sonoko.

Shinichi fulminó con la mirada a Kazuha.

- Encima que se preocupa por tu salud –se quejó la profesora señalando a Sonoko.

- Venga ya… cállate… –se quejó él– no entiendo por qué accedí al final pero me arrepiento de ello.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Tan solo era roto por el niño que intentaba decirles palabras que no le salían.

- Lo siento –interrumpió el silencio Heiji al cabo de un rato arrodillándose delante de él.

- ¿De qué me hablas? –preguntó Shinichi mirándose los pies.

- Por no venir a tu ayuda antes –añadió Heiji– me esforcé. Te juro que me esforcé al máximo en entender lo que había ocurrido, pero… en cuanto seguíamos una pista se desvanecía delante de nosotros.

- No… no importa –tartamudeó su compañero.

- Sí importa –sentenció Kazuha sentándose al lado del detective de Tokio y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento… –susurró Shinichi mirando al suelo– quizás te parecí un poco mal educado esta mañana… pero…

Heiji se echó a reír. Su compañero levantó la vista hacia él.

- ¿Qué… qué tiene de gracioso eso?

- Que el único que tendría que haberse disculpado aquí soy yo y tú también lo haces –sonrió el moreno– ¿Sabes? Me da igual si es Ryuuzaki, Shinichi o como quiera que sea… eres mi amigo y no voy a permitir que esto nos separe más. Pero como vuelvas a largarte te encontraré solo para darte una buena paliza.

- No creo que me mueva mucho al menos hasta dentro de una semana –respondió Shinichi forzando una pequeña risa.

La puerta de la habitación de Ran se abrió. Todos se giraron para mirar a la propietaria del piso. La karateka respiraba agitadamente y su cara mostraba dolor.

- Ran-chan… –murmuró Kazuha.

Ran salió de la habitación y miró a su lado. Shinichi se había quedado allí y ahora la estaba mirando.

- Shinichi… –murmuró la chica arrodillándose al suelo.

Él desvió la mirada al suelo y levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

- ¿A qué viene ese saludo? –se quejó ella agarrándolo de la camisa y levantándolo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó él mirando al suelo.

- Está sangrando… –murmuró Kazuha entre los dos.

Nadie había entendido lo que la profesora había dicho y se la miraron. Ella sonrió con maldad y tocó la barriga del chico.

- ¿Pero qué haces? –se quejó él tapándose el lugar.

- Vamos a vengarnos de ti –se rió Kazuha como si de una bruja malvada se tratara.

- No me das miedo –respondió Shinichi encarándola.

- Estás sangrando… –se preocupó Ran al acto viendo lo que su amiga les estaba señalando.

Shinichi tenía una pequeña taca oscura en la barriga que le había pasado a la camisa mojada.

- No es nada importante –respondió él en un susurro aguantándose la herida con la mano.

- ¿Cómo que no es importante? –preguntó Heiji– ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Hace 5 días estuve a punto de ser ejecutado –informó Shinichi con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿E… ejecutado? –preguntaron los demás.

- Bueno… en nuestro entorno eso significa ser encarcelado –respondió Shinichi– el problema es que cuando entras en la cárcel ya no puedes salir de allí. Los policías o los mismos criminales por miedo a esa gente intentan matarte –informó intentando quitarle importancia con la voz.

- Muy bonito –suspiró Heiji– ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirlo?

- La herida ya había cicatrizado –respondió su compañero– no tenía por qué decir nada.

- ¿Y entonces cómo se te ha abierto? –preguntó Heiji con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tengo que responder a eso? –preguntó Shinichi mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto –se rió el moreno.

- Corriendo… –añadió su compañero mirando hacia otro lado.

Heiji le golpeó a la cabeza.

- Ya déjate de tonterías –se quejó el moreno– no vas a venir hasta que se te haya curado esto.

- Definitivamente mejor quédate con tu marido, Sensei –añadió Shinichi con una mano a la cabeza– está loco.

- Puedes quedártelo si quieres –añadió ella riendo– no me importa.

- No gracias. Todo tuyo.

Todos se echaron a reír, excepto Ran, Heiji y Shinichi. La abogada y el policía moreno suspiraron aliviados al ver al policía de Tokio sonreír. Mientras por la ventana se podía ver un pequeño destello de la luz del atardecer.

* * *

><p>mmm... *^* a mi me ha gustado... ¿qué os ha parecido a vosotros? :D<p>

^^Shihoran^^


	21. Heiji

******BUENOS DÍAS! **

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Ya he empezado a trabajar de nuevo, así que seguramente no tendré tanto tiempo para publicar :D pero como al principio seguro que en un mes las publicaciones van a llegar :D

**kaoru240**: una vez más gracias por tu review :D espero que este capítulo también te guste! Cuídate!

Espero lo disfruten! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Heiji.<strong>

Créeme, en tu corazón brilla la estrella de tu destino.

**Friedrich Schiller** (_Poeta y dramaturgo alemán_).

- Siento haberos preocupado, Kazuha-chan –sonrió Ran bajando la mirada al suelo al cabo de un rato

- Que monada –sonrió la profesora abrazando a su amiga– ¿no te lo parece? –preguntó mirando a Shinichi a quién le sonaba el teléfono de nuevo.

El policía miró a la pantalla. Esta vez era el nombre de Shiho. Pulsó un par de botones y se lo puso al oído.

- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre, _Brother_? –preguntó en cuanto descolgaron el teléfono al otro lado.

- Nos están atacando, pero no importa –se rió Eisuke al otro lado.

- Vale, pues no importa –respondió Shinichi con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí que importa! ¡Sí que importa! –gritó el agente de la CIA– Ven a salvarnos, por favor…

- ¿Dónde estáis? –preguntó Ryuuzaki.

- En casa –respondió Eisuke.

- ¿Yui está aquí? –preguntó de nuevo el agente del FBI.

- No –respondió su interlocutor.

- Ya tendría que haber llegado –respondió Shinichi escuchando un par de tiros– ¿Quién ha hecho eso? –el silencio le hizo poner más nervioso– ¿_Brother_? Oye… ¡Hondo!

Shinichi escuchó los pitidos del final de la llamada telefónica y se apartó el aparato del oído. De nuevo ese sonido mostraba la pantalla en rojo, esta vez Eisuke. Se levantó agarrado a la pared.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntaron todos.

- Seguir con mi trabajo de agente, que para eso me pagan más que a ti –informó mirando al moreno– tengo que salvar a mis otros compañeros.

- Pero estás herido –se preocupó Ran.

- No va a detenerme esto, no lo hizo antes y no lo va a hacer ahora –sonrió Shinichi.

- Haz lo que te de la gana –respondió Heiji de mala gana sentándose de nuevo al sofá– nosotros no nos preocuparemos más por ti.

- Eso es lo que iba a hacer –respondió su compañero.

- Shinichi, por favor… –pidió Ran– estás herido, nosotros podemos ayudarte.

- Me llamo Takahashi Ryuuzaki. No te confundas, no me he quedado aquí porque hubiera querido –respondió Shinichi de mala gana yéndose hacia la puerta.

- Shinichi, por favor… –pidió ella siguiéndolo y agarrándolo por el brazo.

Él se zafó rápidamente del agarre.

- ¡Oye! ¡No la trates así! –se quejó Sonoko– ¡No sabes lo que ella ha sufrido por ti!

- No… no importa Sonoko –sonrió forzadamente Ran girándose hacia ellos y levantando las dos manos completamente abiertas.

- Meteros en vuestros asuntos –respondió Shinichi abriendo la puerta y saliendo de allí.

- Haz lo que te de la gana. Si te matan seguro estaremos mejor –respondió Sonoko mientras la puerta del apartamento se cerraba.

En cuanto se escucho el sonido del cierre de la puerta, el silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Ran miraba sorprendida a su amiga que tenía el puño cerrado levantado hacia la puerta. Akira se había agarrado a la pierna de su padre con una mirada triste. Kazuha se giró para mirar a su marido que seguía sentado en el sofá.

- Hei… –el moreno se levantó y salió de la casa– Heiji –le llamó su mujer al verlo.

Ran se apoyó a la pared claramente cansada, mientras el moreno se ponía su gorra preferida de nuevo y seguía a su compañero. Aunque estuviera herido, Shinichi estaba corriendo delante de él, ya en la oscuridad de la noche. El policía moreno le seguía, pero no conseguía alcanzarlo. Le vio entrar en unos apartamentos y subió detrás de él hasta el segundo piso. En cuanto lo alcanzó fue cuando se paró delante de la puerta de un apartamento. Shinichi entró abriendo la puerta del todo con un fuerte golpe y entró en la oscuridad de la estancia. Llegó hasta el comedor. Fue allí en cuanto vio lo que había ocurrido. Todo estaba patas arriba. El televisor estaba roto al suelo, el ordenador de Shiho estaba al lado de la mesa pequeña que estaba caída, delante del sofá, el sofá había sido movido, los taburetes esparcidos por el suelo. El teléfono medio descolgado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? –preguntó Heiji viendo como estaba todo.

- ¿Yui? –preguntó Shinichi entrando a la habitación que daba directamente al comedor– ¿Eisuke? –preguntó entrando en el pasillo que había al otro lado y mirando en las habitaciones que allí había– ¿Kaito? ¿Shiho?

Heiji se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y lo encendió a modo linterna. Miró al suelo. Había sangre. Shinichi volvió con él y se lo miró. Recogió el ordenador de Shiho y puso la mesa de pie para ponerlo encima.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el moreno.

- Mirar dónde están –respondió el otro secamente mientras abría el ordenador.

Al encenderlo el aparato emitió un pitido ensordecedor.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Heiji mirando.

- Han intentado usarlo como explosivo, pero no les ha funcionado –añadió Shinichi mientras empezaba a teclear con rapidez.

En un par de minutos Shinichi salía corriendo de allí. Heiji hizo un último vistazo y salió detrás de él. En cuanto se había despistado, Shinichi ya le llevaba la misma ventaja que antes. Se quedó asombrado por lo que corría aunque estuviera herido. Y siguió el camino. Hasta que lo perdió en un cruce. Como lo había visto girar, podía suponer que se había metido en alguno de esos lugares, así que miró al suelo con detenimiento. Había un pequeño rastro de tierra removida en un edificio en construcción. Pensó en probar por allí. Entró y continuó siguiendo los rastros que el suelo mojado le dejaba. Había un rastro de alguien que había arrastrado algo; unas pisadas más fuertes que indicaban que esa persona había arrastrado eso; y también había otras pisadas más separadas que esas, eso quería decir que esa persona había estado corriendo. Siguió los rastros que terminaban en un edificio en construcción. Miró hacia arriba. El edificio era enorme, y solo tenía puestas las paredes de los dos primeros pisos. Había un total de 6 pisos. Encendió de nuevo la linterna de su teléfono y enfocó en el suelo pavimentado. El barro se había pegado en el suelo. Él siguió las huellas que le llevaban hasta una escalera también grisácea de cemento y sin barandilla. Empezó a subir las escaleras con la linterna encarada hacia delante. No quería encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa. Se miró en los bolsillos. Se había olvidado la pistola en casa. Suspiró y siguió su camino. Primer piso. Nadie. Segundo piso. Tampoco. Tercer piso. Empezó a escuchar sonidos que provenían de más arriba. Se puso en estado de alerta. Siguió su camino con más lentitud, observando cada piso al que llegaba. Cuarto piso. Ni siquiera un pequeño rastro. Quinto piso. Podía ver que terminaban los edificios de alrededor, gracias a no tener paredes. Los ruidos se hacían más fuertes y podía escuchar a alguien hablando. Siguió subiendo y apagó la linterna. No tenían techo. Solo unas cuantas columnas alrededor. Shinichi estaba tumbado al medio de la planta. Delante de él un hombre con pantalones negros y jersey negro con capucha, que sonreía. Detrás de ese hombre, Yui, Eisuke, Shiho y Kaito estaban completamente inconscientes. Heiji se acercó con lentitud hacia ellos, sin ser visto ni escuchado. Hasta que de repente tropezó con un martillo que había al suelo. El hombre se giró hacia él debido al ruido del hierro deslizándose por el suelo. Heiji pudo reconocerlo al acto. Era el hombre que había estado al lado de Ran en cuanto la secuestraron. Creía recordar que su nombre era Kevin. Shinichi se incorporó e intentó levantarse, pero ese hombre tiró una patada hacia sus manos para hacerlo caer de nuevo, mientras observaba al moreno.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el encapuchado.

- Policía de Tokio –sonrió Heiji.

- ¿Policía? –preguntó el hombre sacando su pistola de detrás de sus pantalones.

- Estoy fuera de servicio –añadió Hattori– tan solo pasaba por aquí.

- Mejor –añadió el hombre vestido de negro poniendo a la pistola un silenciador, que había sacado de su bolsillo.

- A… ¿a qué viene ese tono? –preguntó Heiji no muy seguro de querer saberlo.

- ¿Quién sabe? –preguntó él apuntándolo– hasta nunca.

Shinichi se giró con rapidez desde el suelo y golpeó la parte de detrás de las rodillas del hombre. Este disparó tambaleándose hacia atrás, haciendo que la bala saliera del recinto del edificio. Heiji observó a su alrededor. Había una barra de hierro al suelo que él recogió y la agarró como si de una espada se tratara. El hombre se levantó con rapidez, al igual que Shinichi. Apuntó al agente del FBI con la pistola y disparó, pero Shinichi se apartó hacia un lado a tiempo, aunque se golpeó con una columna y cayó al suelo de nuevo, arrodillado. El hombre apuntó a Heiji de nuevo que había aprovechado para acercarse un poco más a ellos.

- Sé quién eres tú –informó el hombre de negro– eres el que ha estado metiendo las narices entre los nuestros.

- ¿Metiendo las narices? –preguntó Heiji como si hubiera escuchado que todavía seguía lloviendo– Más bien la cabeza entera diría yo –se rió.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? –preguntó el hombre mientras miraba como Shinichi volvía a levantarse y se agarraba con fuerza la herida de la barriga.

- ¿Con eso? –preguntó Heiji.

- Tengo un arma de largo alcance, no puedes hacer nada con eso –respondió él.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? –preguntó el moreno acercándose corriendo hacia él.

El hombre disparó dando de lleno a la barra que llevaba, haciendo que se partiera en dos. Heiji se quedó parado mientras el hombre retrocedía un poco para coger de nuevo la distancia que les había mantenido separados hasta entonces. El moreno recogió el trozo que había caído al suelo y sonrió.

- Gracias –le dijo al hombre de negro– ahora tengo un arma de largo alcance.

El que llevaba la pistola arqueó una ceja. Heiji empezó a correr de nuevo hacia él y lanzó el trozo pequeño de la barra de hierro hacia ese hombre. El hombre disparó hacia la barra para que no le golpeara, pero no fue suficientemente rápido para dirigir de nuevo la pistola hacia Heiji. El policía le golpeó con fuerza a las manos y la pistola cayó al cimento, resbalando con el agua hacia el final del edificio y cayendo de la sexta planta. Heiji sonrió triunfalmente. El hombre empezó a golpearle con los puños y él se defendía con esa barra de hierro, hasta que tropezó de nuevo con el martillo del suelo y cayó perdiendo esa pequeña arma. El hombre de negro le golpeó unas cuantas veces y él consiguió esquivar solo dos golpes, estando tumbado al suelo. Shinichi se acercó a ellos jadeando y tiró una patada encima del hombre para apartarlo de allí. El hombre de negro lo esquivó, pero había conseguido sacar a Heiji de debajo de él.

- ¿Otra? –preguntó el moreno al ver al encapuchado sacando un cuchillo de uno de sus bolsillos.

Shinichi se lanzó encima del hombre, pero estaba ya tan cansado que no llegó ni siquiera a rozarlo. El hombre le clavó el cuchillo en la herida que tenía abierta y Shinichi se quedó tumbado al suelo. Heiji entonces se abalanzó sobre él con los puños, pero el hombre llegaba más lejos con el cuchillo para herirle. El moreno iba recibiendo cortes por todos los brazos y puños, además de tenerlos un poco adoloridos por los golpes que iba dando a ese tipo. Dejó de golpearlo y se apartó un par de pasos. Notaba su respiración muy agitada. Pero era normal. Tenía que alejar a ese tipo de todos ellos y además tenía que llevarlos a todos al hospital.

- ¿Qué…? –preguntó en medio de su respiración– ¿Qué les has hecho?

- Nada… –sonrió el hombre de negro cambiándose el cuchillo de mano.

'Genial… además puede ser zurdo o diestro' pensó el moreno 'no tenía suficiente con agotarme que además él puede modificar sus esfuerzos'.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el encapuchado al ver que solo miraba sus manos.

- ¿Qué les has hecho? –preguntó de nuevo Heiji preparándose para poder dar otro golpe.

- No les he hecho nada –añadió– me han dado órdenes de atraerlos todos conmigo y eso es lo que he hecho. Todos han caído. Uno a uno.

- Claro –sonrió el moreno.

Se abalanzó de nuevo hacia él. Un par de golpes más, pero el hombre parecía no notar el dolor y esto le estaba poniendo cada vez más y más nervioso. Suspiró alejándose de nuevo después de recibir otros tres cortes. Empezaba a cansarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el hombre de negro con una sonrisa– se te acaba el tiempo.

- ¿Qué tiempo? –preguntó Heiji sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

- Tu amigo está mal herido y ellos si se mueven un poco podrían caer al vacío de seis pisos –sonrió señalando primero a Shinichi y luego a los demás.

- ¿De verdad crees que se me acaba el tiempo? –preguntó el moreno.

- Estás muy nervioso –observó.

Heiji no dijo nada. Volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, pero esta vez utilizó las piernas. El hombre no se lo esperaba, pero ágilmente dirigió los cuchillos hacia él. Heiji los esquivó, pero terminó cayendo al suelo por tener un mal equilibrio. Desde el suelo en donde estaba, tenía la barra de hierro a su lado. Se levantó aguantándose a ella.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó el hombre– si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.

La verdad es que Heiji llevaba un día agotador. Pensando en lo de Nishio, no había podido dormir mucho. Además, había tenido que correr un par de veces a perseguir un criminal que estaba a punto de escapar de sus garras. Llevaba todo el día de arriba para abajo y había corrido durante 20 minutos para llegar allí. Subir los 6 pisos por las escaleras… demasiado cansado para ponerse ahora a luchar contra alguien que no sentía el dolor.

- ¿Pretendes seguir con esto? –preguntó el encapuchado.

Heiji sin decir nada volvió a tirarse hacia él, le dio un golpe, pero el hombre lo esquivó con facilidad y le clavó el cuchillo al brazo. El moreno se cayó al suelo y se quedó allí tumbado sujetándose el sitio adolorido.

- Ah, se me olvidaba. Hay otra orden que me han dado. Eliminar a Kudo Shinichi –añadió el hombre arrodillándose al lado del nombrado.

- No voy a dejarte –añadió el moreno levantándose una vez más.

El hombre de negro hizo un sonido de sorpresa con la boca mientras sonreía. Estaba claro que no muchas veces la gente le hacía esforzarse tanto. El hombre se levantó y volvió a esperar el ataque de Heiji. El moreno levantó la barra de hierro una vez más, pero el simple peso de la barra ya le hacía cansar más.

- Tengo que alabar tus ganas, pero no puedes luchar solo con las intenciones –sonrió el encapuchado– tu amigo morirá, ¿piensas que puedes luchar para salvarlo tal y cómo estás ahora?

- ¡Cállate! –gritó Heiji enfadado viendo la sonrisa de superioridad que le ponía su contrincante– mientras él siga teniendo posibilidades de sobrevivir, lucharé. Si creo en que él no morirá, nunca perderé. Nunca… nunca perderé contra alguien como tú, mientras todos podamos salvarnos.

No podía permitirlo. Heiji se abalanzó de nuevo hacia él. Le había hecho enfadar de verdad. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde creía que él esquivaría, y acertó. El hombre resbaló con el agua hacia el final del edificio y se agarró con duras penas a la esquina de la sexta planta. Heiji soltó la barra y se acercó hacia él con rapidez. El cuchillo del hombre había caído hacia el vacío también. Heiji le alargó la mano para que lo agarrara pero el hombre sonrió sin preocuparse por su vida.

- Ellos pueden revivir a los muertos –sonrió el hombre– si me creen suficientemente bueno, volveré –añadió soltándose al vacío.

El moreno intentó agarrarle pero no estuvo a tiempo. El hombre ya se había alejado de él. Heiji se quedó tumbado al suelo con la mano hacia abajo y luego se giró. Se quedó mirando al cielo y notó que algo le agarraba al pie. Miró hacia allí. Shinichi le agarraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Heiji aún tumbado al suelo.

- Que bonito –respondió su amigo haciendo enrojecer al moreno.

- Ah, cállate –respondió.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Shinichi.

- Ahora a un hospital –sonrió el moreno levantándose y acercándose a los demás.

Les tomó el pulso a todos mientras llamaba por teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia. Parecía que solo los habían dormido. Les golpeó hasta que despertaron.

- ¿Hattori? –preguntó Kaito.

- He venido a salvarte, Kuroba –sonrió el moreno guiñándole un ojo– no hace falta que me des las gracias.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó el mago girándose y viendo de repente los seis pisos que le separaban del suelo– ¿Qué… qué es esto? –preguntó agarrándose con fuerza a la columna en donde estaba apoyado.

- A esto, amigo mío, se le llama edificio en construcción –sonrió Heiji– bienvenido de nuevo al mundo real.

- Papá… –suspiró Yui acercándose– ¿estás bien?

Él tan solo sonrió.

- Pero si sabes sonreír –se rió la niña ante la sorpresa de Shiho y Eisuke viéndolo.

- ¿Y qué haces tú con nosotros? –preguntó el ladrón– ¿No tenías nada más que hacer?

- ¿Nada más que salvar a uno de mis amigos? –preguntó Heiji tumbándose de nuevo para admirar las estrellas del cielo que la luz de Tokio no le dejaba ver con claridad– No, creo que hoy tenía la agenda vacía aparte de eso y una cena.

- Me había olvidado de eso –añadió Shinichi.

- Pues no creas que te la vas a ahorrar –se quejó el moreno– porque sino Kazuha se pondrá más pesada aún que con lo de esta mañana –se rió.

- No gracias… tu mujer es un demonio –sonrió Shinichi.

- ¡¿QUIÉN ES UN DEMONIO?! –preguntó la voz de Kazuha a gritos.

Se giraron para mirar el principio de la escalera. Kazuha y Makoto estaban de pie, mirándolos a todos. Heiji suspiró y miró hacia el cielo. Le parecía todo tan lejano mientras Kazuha y Shinichi empezaban a discutir como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sonrió y les miró a los dos. Realmente le parecía muy lejano… aún podía recordar que para él esos 6 años habían sido para no considerar nunca un buen futuro. Al principio, nadie excepto él, el doctor Agasa y los padres de Kudo podían ver la verdad y la realidad. Todos esperaban tan solo que los secuestradores se pusieran en contacto con ellos, pero esos pocos sabían que eso nunca iba a ocurrir. Sabían que quizás nunca volverían a verlos. A veces, mientras seguía una y otra vez las gafas rastreadoras de Shinichi, se sentía vacío por dentro. Sentía que su corazón le bloqueaba el cerebro pensando en que todo sería en vano y que perdería un gran amigo. Hasta que lograba tranquilizarse, él seguía repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo error. Las gafas le llevaban a un parque vacío en las afueras de la ciudad. Entonces suspiraba y giraba hacia atrás y volvía al principio. "Paso a paso" se repetía una y otra vez volvía a recordar de nuevo el primer día en que le conoció… volvía a recordar el día en que descubrió la verdad que le rodeaba… el día en que le ayudó en los asesinatos en serie de Naniwa… los días en que se presentaba por sorpresa, y de nuevo metía la pata llamándolo por su apellido delante de todos… aunque estuviera resiguiendo el camino una y otra vez, cada día le traía un nuevo recuerdo de esos momentos en que estuvieron juntos siendo iguales… deduciendo lo mismo… siendo amigos. Cuando las gafas le llevaban de nuevo a ese lugar, sentía que, aunque estuvieran separados durante un largo tiempo, aunque estuvieran muy lejos el uno del otro, los dos seguirían confiando en el otro, como buenos amigos. Al cabo de una semana, la señal había desaparecido por completo. Kazuha lo estuvo acompañando todo el día sin decir ni una palabra. Fue ese día en que más recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza. Pasaba el tiempo y él quería asegurarse de no olvidarlo. Realmente había sido un milagro que hubieran vuelto a encontrarse.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, recordando las palabras que Shinichi le había dicho a Kazuha horas antes. No había podido evitar el sufrimiento de un amigo, pero recordaba haberlo podido sentir el día de su boda entre ellos. Hacía medio año que Heiji había dejado de buscarlo, ayudando en los preparativos de la boda y centrado en su trabajo de la policía. Había mentido a todos acerca de lo de Conan desde el principio, creía que estaba bien lo que había hecho. Había visto llorar a Ran por el niño los primeros días, eso era lo normal. Pero, ese día, el día de la boda, que para él tenía que ser el día más feliz de su vida, él sentía como si fuera un día normal. Hasta que esa sensación le invadió. Esa noche, el moreno habló con su mujer y ella le dijo que volviera a investigar acerca de eso. Cuando él le preguntó el porqué, ella respondió tristemente que durante esos meses él se había esforzado por hacerla feliz, pero que ella también quería saber el motivo de la desaparición de su amigo. Heiji, en cuanto volvieron de su viaje de bodas, se puso en contacto con Hakuba y Nakamori. Sabía que Ran ya se había casi olvidado de eso, centrándose en su trabajo, así que no le pidió nada. Heiji empezó a ir paso a paso, siguiendo lo que ellos creían como verdad. Repasando una tras otra las pistas que tenían, mostrando las fotos para saber si alguien les había visto… hasta que preguntando a la comisaría de Nara les dijeron que había un programa especial en la policía de Kioto que podían ayudar a encontrarlos. En cuanto fueron con Aoko a la policía de Kioto les enviaron con rapidez al programa. Y allí había empezado la semana más extraña de su vida.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado :D<p>

Dejen reviews por favor! :D

^^Shihoran^^


	22. Miradas Cuánto te quiero

****Una vez más he vuelto... pero parece que la historia está perdiendo el interés de los lectores, así que voy a empezar a centrarme en lo que quieren. Este capítulo va especialmente para los fans de Hiji y Kazuha! :D

que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Miradas. Cuánto te quiero...<strong>

Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?

**Fernando Pessoa** (_Poeta portugués_).

- ¿Qué haces, Heiji? –preguntó Kazuha observando a su marido sentado en la mesa con una carpeta y papeles delante de él.

- No entiendo nada –suspiró él removiéndose el pelo.

- ¿Entender? –preguntó ella abrazando a su marido por la espalda y espiando los papeles de delante de él– ¿Esa no es la ficha de Baba? –preguntó.

- Sí –respondió Heiji.

- ¿Entonces no se suicidó? –preguntó Kazuha.

- Se suicidó, pero… tuve desde el principio un mal presentimiento –suspiró el moreno– y ayer, Kudo me dijo que estaba en mi derecho de pensar eso, así que seguramente fue asesinado.

- ¿Quién mataría a un policía? –preguntó su mujer.

- Yo –sonrió Heiji en tono de burla– al fin y al cabo mi compañero era odioso.

- No te burles de eso –pidió la mujer deshaciendo su agarre y poniéndose a su lado.

- Perdona –sonrió el hombre cerrando la carpeta.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kazuha viendo que se tocaba uno de los vendajes.

- Nunca he estado mejor –respondió Heiji tumbándose al suelo.

- Estás aliviado, ¿eh? –preguntó Kazuha pasando una pierna por encima de él y sentándose encima su barriga.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó él.

- Porque da esa sensación –sonrió ella acercando su cara a la de él.

- Siempre conociéndome, ¿eh? –preguntó Heiji– te quiero Kazu.

- Gracias a Dios –suspiró ella besándolo.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó él.

- Hacía tiempo que no lo decías –sonrió su mujer– pensaba que quizás ya te habías aburrido de mi.

- Eso jamás –respondió con rapidez él y en un susurro.

El comedor de su casa estaba iluminado solo por una pequeña lámpara de pie al lado del sofá. Los dos sonreían con sinceridad. Heiji tumbado, con vendajes al cuerpo de los cortes que le habían hecho, Kazuha encima de él con el pelo suelto y el pijama puesto. Hacía tiempo que no se sentían los dos tan tranquilos como entonces. En poco tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas que ahora les parecía una eternidad lejana. A Heiji empezaba a hacerle cosquillas el pelo de su mujer. Hasta que Kazuha se tumbó a su lado en un suspiro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Heiji poniéndose él ahora encima de ella pero sin tocarla.

- Necesitábamos que ese volviera para que todo pudiera volver a la normalidad, ¿eh? –preguntó la profesora.

Heiji se rió.

- ¿Estás celosa de Kudo? –preguntó él.

- Un poco la verdad –respondió ella– él ha conseguido lo que yo no he conseguido en estos años.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha conseguido? –preguntó Heiji.

- Qué Ran y tu os alegréis de nuevo de estar entre nosotros –respondió Kazuha.

Heiji observó con atención los ojos verdes de su mujer. No estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacer que perdones mi error? –preguntó con una sonrisa sincera.

La chica miró hacia otro lado pensando.

- Lo que a ti se te ocurra, genio –respondió ella.

- ¿Por qué no empezamos… con esto? –Heiji se apartó de encima de Kazu y la levantó con los brazos haciendo que la chica chillara sorprendida.

- ¿Pe… pe… pero qué haces? –preguntó ella roja como un tomate.

- Llevar a sus aposentos a la pequeña princesa –respondió él llevándola como si de una hoja de papel se tratara.

- Estás herido, loco, suéltame –se quejó ella.

- No –respondió él riendo dejándola con suavidad a la cama– espera aquí –añadió guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la habitación.

Kazuha suspiró. Menudo idiota. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ahora? Bueno, para ella estaba bien. Sonrió tiernamente observando el techo de su habitación. Estaba oscuro y eso hacía que pudiera ver las estrellas de la noche por la ventana. No escuchaba nada a fuera de la sala. Se incorporó arqueando una ceja. Hasta que de repente empezó a escuchar la vajilla moviéndose. Era verdad, aún no habían cenado y ya era medianoche. Heiji nunca había cocinado, así que no esperaba poder comer mucho de lo que él hiciera. Pero no le importaba. Sonrió de nuevo tumbándose. Realmente Heiji estaba aliviado. Las cosas irían mejor ahora. Estuvo un buen rato sola en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces. De repente se sentía tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? –preguntó Heiji en la puerta aguantando una bandeja entre sus manos.

Kazuha se incorporó y continuó sonriendo hacia él. Heiji sonrió y entró. Le pasó la bandeja encima de ella abrió una de las lámparas que tenían al lado de la cama y salió al comedor a apagar la que quedaba encendida. Volvió de nuevo a la habitación y se tumbó a su lado.

- Qué buena pinta –añadió ella al poder notar el olor.

- No es gran cosa, pero… –suspiró Heiji sentándose a la cama.

- Está bien –respondió ella.

En la bandeja había un plato alargado y grande de color blanco con carne troceada y ensalada. A los dos lados cortos del plato había una tostada pequeña. Y a cada lado de la bandeja había unos palillos y un vaso lleno de zumo. Kazuha cogió los palillos y cogió un trozo de carne. Se lo puso a la boca.

- Está bueno –se sorprendió.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara? –preguntó Heiji.

- Per… perdona –se rió ella.

- Pues claro que lo está, lo he hecho yo –respondió él cogiendo los otros palillos– con todo mi amor.

- No sabía que supieras cocinar –sonrió Kazuha– a partir de ahora tu lo haces todos los días.

Heiji la miró de reojo. Ella se echó a reír.

- Le das la mano y ella se coge todo el brazo –suspiró finalmente él– como quieras. Tampoco es que sepa mucho, así que… comerás quemado cada día –se rió.

- Ya me parecía a mi –sonrió ella cogiendo otro trozo.

- Pues si que está bueno –se sorprendió Heiji haciendo que la mujer volviera a reírse.

Los dos siguieron comiendo en silencio.

- No has comido, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kazuha al cabo de un rato de silencio.

- ¿Cuándo? –preguntó Heiji.

- Al mediodía –respondió ella.

- Ah… no –sonrió él complacido de que lo conociera tanto.

- Cuando os entra un caso tú y Kudo perdéis el norte –suspiró ella.

- Al final seré yo el que se sienta celoso de él –murmuró el moreno mirando de reojo a su mujer.

- Lo siento –sonrió ella viendo como cogía el vaso y daba un largo sorbo– es que os parecéis tanto… –añadió sonriendo traviesa.

Heiji empezó a toser dejando el vaso a la bandeja mientras ella se reía.

- Cómo te pones –añadió en cuanto Heiji se hubo recuperado de haberse atragantado.

- Eso estaba fuera de sitio –se quejó él.

- Solo te quiero a ti Heiji –suspiró Kazuha mirando de reojo a su marido– ¿cómo puedes pensar en otra cosa?

- Las bromas ya se sobrepasaron –se quejó él– mi pobre corazón.

Kazuha apartó la bandeja al suelo porque ya habían terminado de comer. Se tumbó encima de él poniendo su cabeza encima de su pecho.

- Tu corazón está perfecto –respondió ella con una sonrisa mirando los ojos azules de él.

- Está roto –se quejó el otro cruzándose de brazos y sin hacerle caso a la mirada de ella.

- Puedo curarlo –respondió ella acercando sus labios a los de él.

Heiji cerró los ojos. Ella le rozó los labios y sonrió.

- Siempre y cuando nunca jamás te atrevas a dudar de mí –susurró ella.

Heiji abrió los ojos y observó en la poca luz que había los ojos brillantes de ella. Hoy parecía realmente un día extraño. Estaban jugando el uno con el otro con palabras y sonrisas de complicidad. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo… se acercó a ella lentamente, pero ella se apartó con rapidez.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó.

- No me dejes así –se quejó él.

- Respuesta –añadió ella poniendo su frente encima de la de su marido.

- Nunca jamás lo haré Kazu, ya lo sabes –respondió él en un susurro.

Kazuha de nuevo acercó sus labios hacia él. Los besó tiernamente mientras él le correspondía. Se separaron un momento para coger aire y se observaron en ese instante los ojos de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos quería romper ese silencio tan tentador. Realmente estaban aliviados de haber terminado así. Heiji le daba las gracias día a día a ella por atreverse a ayudarlo en esos instantes tan dolorosos. Kazuha le daba las gracias día a día a él por no abandonarla nunca aunque estuviera preocupado o cansado. Se querían el uno al otro y solo con mirarse a los ojos podían verlo a la perfección. No hacían falta palabras para sus corazones. Volvieron a besarse mientras Heiji rodeaba a la chica con sus brazos. Kazuha se sentó encima de él y se separó de él de nuevo. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se demostraron por primera vez todo el amor. Sonrió y se tumbó a la cama para poder cerrar la luz. Heiji se puso encima de ella una vez más y la besó con ternura. Podían escuchar las respiraciones del otro en ese silencio. Incluso podían sentir los latidos de su corazón, a veces rápidos, a veces lentos. Kazuha le rodeó con los brazos al cuello.

- Heiji… –susurró.

- Dime… –respondió él en un susurro más bajo que ella.

- Te quiero... –confesó ella una vez más– gracias, por lo de hoy.

- Yo también te quiero Kazu –sonrió él en la oscuridad mientras notaba como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

- Soy feliz –añadió ella.

- Me alegro –añadió Heiji besándola de nuevo.

- Por cierto… entonces como ha quedado lo de Baba –respondió mirando de reojo a Heiji.

- Ya mí que me cuentas –se quejó él poniendo mala cara.

- Así que te has olvidado de él –sonrió ella– lo he conseguido.

- Ya no… –añadió de mal humor Heiji.

Ella se echó a reír

- Tan solo quería saber lo que pensabas –respondió Kazuha entre sus risas– a veces no entiendo tu cerebro la verdad.

Él también se rió.

- ¿Y tenías que ser tan directa para saberlo? –preguntó aún en medio de su agarre.

- Sí no lo hubiera sido te hubieras ido por las ramas –respondió ella.

- Así que dudas que no piense solo en ti de vez en cuando, ¿eh? –preguntó él.

- ¿Solo en mi? –preguntó ella acercando sus labios– me alegra más oír eso.

- Es la verdad –respondió él besándola.

- ¿Y hay algún momento en el que no pienses en mí? –preguntó ella.

- ¿Qué es eso una pregunta trampa? –preguntó Heiji levantándose de golpe aún en su agarre y por lo tanto incorporándola a ella también.

- Yo no hago preguntas trampa –respondió ella mirando de reojo.

- Pues eso es lo que parecía –se quejó él.

- Si hubieras respondido al acto te hubieras salvado de un buen castigo, querido –suspiró ella.

- No hay ningún momento en que no piense en ti –se quejó él mirando hacia otro lado aún más rojo que antes, aunque en la oscuridad y su piel morena no se apreciara.

- ¿Ah no? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Y mira que es complicado –se quejó él suspirando– en mi trabajo debo mantener mis pensamientos lejos de las distracciones. No es nada fácil, ¿lo sabías? –ella se echó a reír con una mano en su boca y la otra aún rodeando el cuello del chico– no te rías, no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

- Entonces mejor no pienses tanto en mi –sonrió ella– sería peligroso que te distrajeras y terminaras herido –añadió volviendo a agarrarlo– yo no me lo podría perdonar –terminó bajando más la voz que antes.

- Nunca sería tu culpa –respondió él besándola de nuevo.

La tumbó con delicadeza en la cama y sonrieron los dos.

- Por supuesto que sería culpa mía –añadió ella.

- No… tú no tienes culpa de ser tan bonita y amable –respondió Heiji guiñando un ojo.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podían ver por completo la cara del otro.

- Oh… gracias… –respondió ella– la cosa va mejorando –sonrió con malicia– ¿Algo más?

Él la miró de reojo.

- No sé si te mereces algo más –suspiró finalmente– con esa cara…

- Pero serás… –se quejó Kazuha cogiendo el cojín y poniéndoselo en la cara– pues ahora vas a besar a tu almohada, antipático.

Él se rió, se quitó la almohada de la cara y volvió a poner sus manos al lado de la chica apoyado en la cama. Acercó con tranquilidad sus labios a los de ella. Ella se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara haciendo pucheros.

- Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? –preguntó– de acuerdo…

Le besó el cuello haciéndola estremecerse.

- ¿Estás loco? –preguntó ella.

- Por supuesto que no –respondió él besándola de nuevo en los labios– ¿vas a perdonarme?

- Por supuesto –respondió ella correspondiendo de nuevo su beso– siempre, mi detective idiota.

Él sonrió en medio del beso. La miró con los ojos cerrados. Cuánto la quería… la noche era larga y los dos se tenían el uno al otro. No podía haber nada mejor en ese día. Kazuha abrió los ojos después de ese largo beso. Le había notado sonreír. Estaba claro que era feliz. Observó en la oscuridad los ojos brillantes iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba a esas horas por la ventana. Deshizo su agarre y puso sus manos al lado de la cabeza. Él le agarró las manos acariciándolas suavemente. En ese momento los dos confiaban el uno al otro y desprendían felicidad por todos lados. El juego de palabras les había llevado a entenderse tan bien en un momento como ese. Y es que esos sentimientos resonaban en sus pechos. No hacía falta que dijeran nada, cada uno conocía el corazón del otro y con solo estar a su lado estaban satisfechos. Aunque durante el día estuvieran lejos el uno del otro cada uno podía sentir el corazón del otro, sin necesidad de llamarse… sabían que siempre… siempre se querrían.

- Cuánto te quiero… –suspiraron los dos en una sonrisa.

Se fundieron de nuevo en un beso profundo. Con una mirada se perdonaban sus errores, con una mirada sentían los miedos del otro, con una mirada podían conocer sus corazones. Con una sola mirada sabían cuanto se habían añorado durante el día. Estuvieran donde estuvieran durante el día a día, las noches eran para ellos. Y esa noche más que nunca sería especial para los dos…

* * *

><p>Bueeeeno aquí otro capítulo... espero les haya gustado y tanto si es que si como si es que no me dejen reviews! please!<p>

^^Shihoran^^


	23. Palabras del Silencio

Buenas tardes!

Aún no ha pasado el mes pero he conseguido inspirarme antes así que... aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste! :D

**Laurii19: **muchas gracias. Espero que este también te guste.

**Kaoru240: **jajaja espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más :D

Tengo que advertirles, que en este capítulo hay un chiste un poco para mayores, de parte de Kazuha y Ran... así que si alguien no lo ha entendido... Por favor no pregunten no les voy a dar la respuesta XD.

Deseo que les guste :D

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras de Silencio.<strong>

Es mejor ser Rey de tu silencio, que Esclavo de tus Palabras.

**William Shakespeare** (_Escritor británico_).

Llevaba ya toda la noche en el hospital y le parecía una eternidad. Shinichi no podía quedarse allí quieto. Tenía mucho por hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Mientras tanto, sabía que Kaito, Shiho, Yui y Eisuke estarían arreglando los destrozos del apartamento y maldiciendo sus huesos porque no les ayudaba. Le parecía extraño que con lo cansado que estaba en cuanto la noche estaba llegando, que en toda esa noche en el hospital no hubiera ni intentado cerrar los ojos. Se le había ocurrido el levantarse y sentarse en la silla de al lado de la ventana, pero la herida le volvía a doler como si fuera el primer día. Así que se limitó a contemplar el paisaje por la ventana, viendo que las estrellas empezaban a desaparecer por el avance del sol. Seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido por la noche. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan débil para que Hattori dijera todo aquello? Empezaba a notarse cansado, pero aún así sus ojos no se cerraban. O quizás no querían cerrarse. El sol fue saliendo poco a poco y las enfermeras entraron para traerle el almuerzo. El seguía con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, observando como el cielo se volvía cada vez más claro. Al cabo de un rato, las enfermeras entraron para recogerle la comida. Le preguntaron si no tenía hambre porque no había comido nada, pero él siguió mirando por la ventana distraído. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le estaban hablando. O quizás no quería darse cuenta. Él seguía mirando el paso del tiempo por la ventana. Hasta que en algún momento escuchó que alguien golpeaba a la puerta sin decir nada. No hacía falta que mirase hacia atrás. Sabía a la perfección quien era, solo con su presencia. Ran sin esperar respuesta entró a la habitación. Dejó su bolso al suelo y se sentó al lado opuesto de donde Shinichi miraba. Estuvieron los dos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Ran se levantó y se sentó en la silla de delante de la ventana. Le miró a los ojos distraídos.

- Las enfermeras dicen que no has comido nada –susurró como si él tuviera que enfadarse por cortar el silencio.

- No tengo hambre –respondió él secamente– ¿estás bien?

- Sí –respondió ella– solo fue una torcedura –añadió mirándose el tobillo que le cubría una falda larga de color marrón claro.

De nuevo el silencio incómodo tuvo lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –esta vez era él quien se atrevía a romperlo.

- Yui le ha dicho a Kazuha que no estarías bien tú solo y ella me ha dicho que fuera yo –respondió Ran– como es mi día libre…

- Típico de Yui –comentó él desviando sus ojos hasta el techo– pero me creía más que eso lo haría Suzuki.

- Sonoko te odia demasiado ya –respondió Ran– pero no sé el porqué hiciste que Kazuha dejara de odiarte.

- Ella me preguntó yo le respondí –añadió el herido.

De nuevo silencio. Ran se miraba los pies jugando con ellos como si de una niña con zapatos nuevos se tratara. Shinichi seguía con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miraba al techo. De repente la abogada miró debajo de la cama y observó todas las paredes que tenía la habitación.

- No hay micros, he estado despierto toda la noche –informó Shinichi.

Ella lo miró.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó haciendo que él la mirara.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Con Kazuha –se rió Ran al ver lo nervioso que se ponía él.

- Ah… bueno, decirle la verdad –informó él– pero es que me prohibió decirlo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué mentira le dijiste? –preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo.

- Te he dicho la verdad –se quejó Shinichi mientras ella se reía de nuevo.

- Vamos dime lo que le dijiste.

- Que Kudo Shinichi murió hace 3 años –informó él observando cada movimiento de su amiga.

Ella se quedó en silencio mirándolo sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

- A partir de ahí se puso más pesada que Sonoko con lo de intentar buscarte pareja –sonrió Shinichi volviendo a mirar al techo.

Ran parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

- Pues vas a tenerle que decir a Kudo Shinichi que yo solo voy a ser amiga de él, no de sus otros cómplices –respondió la abogada cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Shinichi giró de golpe la cabeza hacia ella sorprendido.

- ¿Quién puede hablar con los muertos, Ran? –preguntó el detective.

- No puedes llamarme así, solo él puede hacerlo –se quejó la chica.

Shinichi volteó su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación suspirando. Se había esperado muchas respuestas por su parte, pero nunca se había imaginado esa. Hasta que ella se echó a reír. Shinichi la miró sonriendo. Al menos se lo pasaba bien gracias a él.

Los dos volvieron al silencio una vez más.

- Kazuha te ha dicho que vinieras, pero tú estás aprovechando porque ahora no me puedo mover, qué gracia… –se quejó Shinichi.

- Por supuesto –sonrió Ran– y que sepas que en cuanto salgas de aquí recibirás la paliza de tu vida.

El silencio invadió de nuevo la habitación. Ran bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida.

- Te… te… –tartamudeó Shinichi en medio de ese incómodo, y ya agotador, silencio– te… –Ran le miró con más intensidad haciendo que él se ruborizara un poco– te he echado de menos… –terminó en un susurro casi inaudible.

La chica sonrió traviesa con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

- Pues yo no, la verdad –respondió Ran.

Shinichi desvió con rapidez su mirada. Una vez más miraba hacia la ventana, pero Ran pudo apreciar en ella un poco de tristeza. El silencio esta vez se hizo más largo. Tan solo disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, porque no sabían que más decirse. Poco a poco, Shinichi fue cayendo por el cansancio. Ran, al ver que se estaba durmiendo, se levantó en silencio. La mano del detective la agarró del brazo. Ella se quedó quieta y miró hacia él. Los ojos que hacía unos instantes se estaban durmiendo, ahora estaban abiertos y asustados.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Shinichi en un susurro.

- Pensaba que si querías descansar mejor me iba –respondió Ran.

La mano que la agarraba empezaba a temblar. Ella miró los ojos de Shinichi preocupada. Tenía miedo, estaba cansado, triste, solo…

- Pero da igual, como tengo el día libre creo que me quedaré hasta que despiertes –sonrió cálidamente la abogada.

Se sentó de nuevo y Shinichi deshizo su agarre.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –añadió ella observando los ojos azules de su amigo.

Él se quedó mirándola sin decir nada, esperando a que hablara. Ella supo en seguida que le daba permiso para hacerlo.

- Ayer también noté eso igual que ahora –suspiró Ran– ¿de… de qué tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? –preguntó Shinichi desviando su mirada de nuevo– no sé de qué me hablas –terminó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ran sonrió tristemente en un suspiro. Por lo menos en eso no había cambiado: seguía siendo ese chico orgulloso de sí mismo. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó él sin abrir los ojos y en una voz casi inaudible.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No has cambiado nada –respondió sonriendo– descansa, seguro te irá bien –añadió al ver que él abría los ojos un poco ruborizado– yo… yo no me voy a ir de aquí –sonrió.

Shinichi se quedó quieto observándola. El silencio de nuevo se había apoderado de los dos. Ran había notado un poco de alivio en él en ese momento. Se quedó quieta viendo pasar el tiempo en la cara de él, que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Poder ver la cara de su amigo dormida la daba una sensación de alivio y satisfacción… hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza… una vez más. Pasaron solo dos horas más y entró de nuevo una enfermera llevando una bandeja de comida. Ran sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio de la mujer al verlo dormido. Se llevó de nuevo la bandeja. Ran, en cuanto la enfermera hubo salido, agarró su bolsa y sacó una carpeta de papel azul. La abrió y sacó un bolígrafo de uno de los bolsillos de su bolsa. Aún en sus días libres se llevaba el trabajo con ella. Pero esa vez era distinto. Podía observar al chico dormido, eso la tranquilizaba haciendo que pudiera concentrarse mucho mejor en su trabajo. Empezó a leer, remarcando algunas palabras de los informes, o escribiendo notas al lado. La verdad es que empezaba a tener hambre, pero después de verlo tan asustado no podía irse de la habitación y dejarlo solo ni siquiera para ir a comprar algo. Se quedó mirando a Shinichi una vez más. Su cara demostraba una vez más su preocupación. Qué era lo que había ocurrido para que pasara eso. Qué era lo que lo asustaba de esa manera. De repente otra pregunta la hizo enrojecer. Por qué se sentía a salvo con ella. Seguro que sería con cualquier persona, pensando en la situación de esa organización criminal. Sí, seguro era eso… movió su cabeza con rapidez para dejar de pensar en eso y volvió a fijar su mente en los papeles. Pero esa pregunta le volvió de nuevo a la cabeza haciendo que levantara una vez más la vista hacia él. Y si era realmente por ella… le había dicho que la había echado de menos… esas palabras que le había dicho en Londres… seguían presentes de nuevo en su cabeza. Sonrió con la idea y volvió a bajar su mirada medio roja. Pasaron unas cuantas horas más. Las enfermeras iban y venían para comprobar si seguía durmiendo. Tenían una norma muy clara, al parecer, no debían despertar nunca a un paciente. Una de ellas comprobó las constantes del chico, bajo la atenta mirada de Ran. Hasta que llegaron las 5 de la tarde. Ella acababa de comprobar el teléfono, ya habían pasado unos minutos de esa hora y, mientras estaba guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Shinichi empezó a moverse. Ella se quedó quieta, mirándolo fijamente, hasta que abrió los ojos con lentitud.

- Buenos días –sonrió Ran ampliamente.

- Buenas tardes –observó él en el cambio de iluminación de la ventana.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella.

Él sonrió afirmando. Ella suspiró aliviada. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, aunque esta estuviera abierta desde hacía un buen rato.

- Venimos a ver a nuestro enfermo –sonrió Kaito entrando alegremente junto con Eisuke, Yui y Shiho.

- Vuélvete por dónde has venido, Sora y no taladres –se quejó de mala gana el detective de Tokio.

- ¿Has descansado, verdad? –preguntó el mago.

Shinichi le miró de reojo sin entender.

- Solo respondes así cuando descansas –añadió el ladrón encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso es cierto, papá –confirmó la niña.

- Ya era hora de echo –suspiró Eisuke– llevabas 4 días sin dormir.

- ¿A qué habéis venido? –preguntó él con voz de fastidio al ver que Ran empezaba a reírse de ellos.

- ¿Es que no podemos visitar a un amigo enfermo? –preguntó Shiho apoyándose a la pared de la habitación al lado de la ventana.

- Parecéis más cansados vosotros que yo –sonrió Shinichi haciendo que los demás lo miraran extrañados.

Yui se sentó en la silla vacía con una sonrisa.

- Además… seguro no comiste nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó Eisuke sentándose al final de la cama.

- ¿Así que el herido es un mal enfermo, eh? –preguntó Heiji entrando con Kazuha detrás.

- Otro que molesta –suspiró Shinichi.

- Yo no molesto –se quejó el moreno mientras Kaito chasqueaba la lengua desviando su mirada.

Ran sonrió, guardando la carpeta y el bolígrafo en la bolsa mientras los demás, excepto Kaito, se reían. Dejó la bolsa bajo la cama del chico y se levantó ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

- Perdonad, en seguida vuelvo –añadió saliendo de allí.

Kazuha la siguió.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó la profesora en cuando se hubieron alejado un poco de allí.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ran mientras bajaba las escaleras con tranquilidad.

- ¿Habéis hablado? –preguntó Kazuha impaciente.

- Un poco –respondió su amiga entrando en el restaurante.

- ¿Y qué? –preguntó Kazuha con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Me ha echado de menos –informó Ran con una sonrisa inevitable.

- ¿Nada más? –preguntó la profesora decepcionada.

Ran miró a su amiga con sorpresa mientras señalaba un pequeño bocadillo a la camarera que había detrás de la barra.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? –preguntó la abogada.

- Por nada –sonrió Kazuha con disimulo.

- ¿Has hablado ya con Heiji? –preguntó Ran mientras pagaba y recogía su comida.

- ¿Con Heiji? –preguntó la chica de ojos verdes un poco ruborizada– ¿So… sobre qué?

- Lleváis un tiempo muy fríos –observó su amiga– pensé que quizás ahora Heiji estaría mejor –añadió mientras salían las dos del edificio.

- Muy fríos, ¿eh? –preguntó Kazuha con enfado mientras Ran empezaba a comer– ¿Qué ahora estaría mejor?

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la abogada sorprendida de la cara de su amiga.

- Se quedó dormido –se quejó la chica con acento de Osaka levantando la voz.

- ¿Do… dormido? –preguntó Ran sin entender.

- Anoche… las cosas iban a mejor –suspiró Kazuha sentándose en un banco mientras Ran seguía comiendo– iban muy bien, pero… a este paso nunca tendré hijos… –se quejó mirando a su compañera con los ojos llorosos y medio ruborizada.

- ¿Se… se… se… se… se… se… dur…? –Ran tartamudeó con rapidez medio avergonzada.

- ¿Y para que quieres tener hijos, Kazuha-sensei? –preguntó la vos de Yui alegremente desde el lado de ellas dos.

Las dos mujeres gritaron al instante mirándola.

- Yui-kun, no me asustes así… –suspiró la mujer Hattori una vez hubo comprobado quién era.

Se puso la mano delante del pecho y observó a su alrededor. La gente les estaba mirando.

- ¿De qué estabais hablando? –preguntó la niña inocente poniéndose delante de ellas con una sonrisa.

- No está bien esto, Yui-chan –sonrió Ran nerviosa después de un largo silencio entre las tres– no puedes escuchar las conversaciones ajenas de esta manera.

- No si realmente te pareces a mi madre más de lo que creía, Ran-oneechan –suspiró la niña poniéndose sus manos en la cintura y mirando hacia la entrada del hospital– hablando de conversaciones ajenas, ¿qué hacen esos aquí? –preguntó yéndose.

- Espera Yui-chan, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Ran.

- Esos tipos son agentes de la BO –respondió ella señalando a tres hombres que acababan de entrar al hospital.

Yui siguió andando mientras Ran y Kazuha se miraban entre ellas. Se levantaron de golpe y la siguieron con prisas. Ran se había terminado ya el bocadillo mientras las tres subían las escaleras de dos en dos. En cuanto llegaron al segundo piso en donde estaba la habitación de Shinichi vieron a los tres hombres entrando a donde ellas se dirijian.

- Oh, cuánto tiempo, James, Aki, Fujimoto –escucharon la voz de Shinichi antes de entrar.

Heiji se había sentado en la silla alejada de la ventana, Kaito y Eisuke estaban apoyados en el final de la cama del chico y Shiho seguía apoyada en la pared. Al escuchar la voz del herido, todos se giraron para ver a los hombres, y Shiho, Eisuke y Kaito giraron de nuevo sus miradas. Los tres hombres llevaban un traje de color gris. El que parecía el jefe de ellos estaba delante y llevaba unos zapatos marrones y un sombrero completamente negro en la mano, era un hombre de rasgos americanos. El de la derecha detrás de él, llevaba una corbata de color negro y gafas de sol; el de la izquierda llevaba una pajarita negra y las manos en los bolsillos como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

- Me llamo Jack –suspiró el americano con voz cansada.

- Por mucho que te empeñes… –sonrió Shinichi sentado en la cama– sigues teniendo cara de James.

- ¿Qué estás comiendo? –preguntó en un tono serio el hombre.

- Una manzana envenenada, ¿quieres James? –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa alargando la fruta hacia él.

- No te burles –se quejó de nuevo el hombre con voz cansada por la broma de su nombre.

Shinichi se encogió de hombros y mordió la manzana una vez más.

- ¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Shinichi sin mirarlo.

- Hemos oído que había uno de los nuestros herido –respondió el jefe de los tres intrusos.

- Oh, qué gran honor, Je… Ja… Je… Ja… Je… Ja…

- Jack –le interrumpió ya harto el hombre– y ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No, no sé a lo que te refieres y si no te importa me gustaría no tener que contar más víctimas –sonrió Shinichi– como puedes comprobar aquí hay gente inocente.

- Tú eres el único que mata a inocentes Kudo –añadió el hombre.

- Kudo Shinichi murió hace tres años Jack, tus jefes lo mataron –añadió mordiendo de nuevo la manzana.

- Y yo tengo que creérmelo, habéis sobrevivido suficientes veces, ¿no crees? –preguntó el hombre de la pajarita.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Fuji? –preguntó Haibara cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose delante del hombre.

- A… apa… apártate de mí, _Sherry_ –se quejó el hombre andando de espaldas para separarse de ella.

- ¿Es que me tienes miedo, Fuji? –preguntó la mujer.

- Bueno, esta conversación ya se está alargando, les aconsejo que se vayan de aquí amablemente, James –sonrió Kaito poniéndose delante de Jack– no creo que pueda contener a mi compañera.

- Seguiremos amablemente tu consejo, Kuroba –sonrió Aki, empujando a Fujimoto hacia la salida– hasta otra…

Yui, Ran y Kazuha se apartaron para dejarlos pasar.

- Te voy a dejar una advertencia, _Silver Bullet_ –sonrió Jack con malicia– van a ejecutarte en tres días según nuestros informes. Espero que para entonces hayas terminado los informes y hayas cumplido tu palabra de heroísmo.

- Lo siento pero mi palabra de héroe no es para unirme a unos asesinos, James, ya te lo dije entonces y seguiré diciéndotelo ahora.

- No somos asesinos –informó el hombre girándose para irse– somos la ley americana y tú nos perteneces –añadió observando al herido.

- Yo no pertenezco a nadie –sonrió él– y mucho menos recibiré órdenes de los asesinos de la Interpol.

- Voy a encerrarte aunque sea lo último que haga –sonrió el hombre– por nuestra compañera.

- ¿Vuestra compañera? –preguntó Shinichi viendo como el hombre se iba– ¿Qué es lo que no me habéis dicho, chicos? –preguntó mirando hacia Eisuke.

- Miki ha muerto esta mañana –informó el agente de la CIA– ya sabes, electrocutada.

- ¿Dónde? –suspiró sentándose en la cama y bajando los pies al suelo.

- Bajo nuestra protección, Shin –suspiró Kaito– fue de madrugada, ni… ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ese tipo había estado con nosotros toda la noche.

- ¿Shinichi qué haces? –preguntó Ran viendo que se estaba levantando de la cama.

- Largarme de aquí –informó él– está bien, Shiho desapareced.

- _Roger_ –respondieron Yui y Haibara a la vez.

Las dos se acercaron a la ventana y observaron.

- ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Shiho.

- Como en los viejos tiempos –susurró la niña– tres francotiradores, cuatro agentes, mi padre y ese hombre.

- Estamos rodeados ya –suspiró Kaito sacando de debajo de su chaqueta una pistola.

- ¿Dónde, Yui? –preguntó Eisuke.

- Tejados, carretera, entrada y retaguarda –respondió ella.

- ¿Probabilidades? –preguntó Shinichi.

- Tenemos 10 minutos y tendríamos el 50% –informó Haibara mirando al jardín– a partir de esos 10 minutos, los porcentajes se reducen al 0, jefe.

- Os doy 5 minutos, despejad.

Yui abrió la ventana y saltó por ella haciendo que todos se alarmaran. Haibara la siguió.

- Kai, retaguarda, Eisuke carretera –ordenó Shinichi.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Shin? –preguntó el mago.

- Voy a hacer una visita a nuestro antiguo amigo –sonrió él– abriendo el pequeño armario que había en la habitación y cogiendo su ropa– como le toque un solo pelo a Yui se las verá conmigo.

- Y con el fantasma de Mary –se rió el ladrón saliendo de la habitación corriendo con la pistola levantada.

- Eres el único que cree en eso, _Kid_ –suspiró Eisuke siguiéndole y sacando su pistola también.

- Que todos se metan en las habitaciones, vamos, somos la policía, es una orden –se escuchó a la voz de Kaito– apresurad el paso.

* * *

><p>Bueeeenooooooooooooooo! Os dejo para que penséis un poco en lo que viene a continuación! jajajaja<p>

Espero vuestros reviews! :D

^^Shihoran^^


	24. Huir

Konbanwa!

Gracias a la insistencia de la aquí presente: Lady Kid ¬¬. Tenéis aquí un nuevo capítulo! XD Que conste que la autora de este fanfic no se responsabiliza de los comentarios de las dos locas gemelas ¬¬' Lady Kid ahí va XD Pero si debe responsabilizarse de que esa mujer se haya cambiado el nick de fanfiction XD

**Laurii19:** wow! así me gusta jajaja que te unas de nuevo a estos mundos XD me alegro de que te haya alegrado el día :D esa era mi intención desde un principio. y espero que te guste este que viene :3

**CoolGirl97: **jajaja me alegra que sea así, espero que sigas leyendo ;D aquí tienes la continuación y no tan lenta como la otra... agradece a Lady Kid luego XD

**O-kisame:** Fa dies que et responc per MP ara toca per aquí XD m'agrada maltractar-lo MUAHAHAHAHAHA pero tot i així sóc comprensiva... pensa que aquest capítol encara es dels bons, els dos que venen serán els més forts XD tot i que tampoc en puguis saber gaire del tema XD de fet en aquest capítol sortirá una paraula que a mi no m'ha agradat gens com l'ha he deixat, pero no podia fer-ho de cap altre manera :(

**LadyKid:** GEME NO PIENSO RESPONDERTE TODOS LOS MENSAJES POR AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD pero si voy a alegrarte un poco con la respuesta del número especial: 'HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (y pico)' ¿Ha colado? XD Espero que sí porque al igual que tu ha costado lo suyo más que Kai y Shin ¬¬ Bueno, no lo retiro... esos cuestan más... XD ya te dije que respecto a lo de quedarte a Yui puedes adoptarla no hay problema... pero... Mamoru ¬¬ Heiji ¬¬ Yuuki ¬¬ Hiro ¬¬ Takeshi ¬¬ Akira ¬¬ son míos ¬¬ absolutamente míos ¬¬ bueno... Heiji es de Aoyama... pero en este fic es mío y como tal la propiedad de los (no sé como llamar a esa panda de descerebrados que siguen a Samy) de este fanfic también ¬¬ respecto a lo de: 'Yo no se como haces para hacerme pasar de la risa a la desesperación en cosa de segundos!' XD yo tampoco hija! XD Love you! Firmado: 1000 y algo de la busqueda de gatos ¬¬ quedó muy raro XD mejor lo dejamos en... Tu gemela :D

Bueno seguro no habéis entendido nada... tengo que advertirles de que tanto Lady Kid como yo estamos un poco chifladas... (ella antes llamada Indi Fire... creo...). Así que mejor les dejo con el siguiente capítulo, aunque les advierto que este ha quedado un poco flojillo de ambiente...

Espero lo disfruten!

^^Shihoran^^

**ADVERTENCIA:** algunas de las palabras que contienen este capítulo no son aptas para personas sensibles ¬¬ Lady Kid aparta de esta pantalla ahora mismo ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Huir.<strong>

A quienes me preguntan la razón de mis viajes, les contesto que sé bien de qué huyo, pero ignoro lo que busco.

**Michel Eyquem de Montaigne** (_Escritor y filósofo francés_).

- ¿Kudo qué haces? –preguntó Heiji al verlo ponerse la ropa.

- Nishio Takumi vendrá a este hospital camuflado como paciente para matar a todo el mundo –sonrió Shinichi mientras se ataba la camisa por encima del pijama que le habían puesto en el hospital– ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- ¿Nishio Takumi? –preguntó Kazuha– ¿Otra vez ese tipo?

- Vale… Hattori no tengo mucho tiempo de contarte nada, ¿de acuerdo? –respondió su amigo– pero… creeme cuando te digo que ese tipo es más peligroso que Ginebra y su jefe. Está loco, completamente.

- No si ya había notado ese detalle –añadió el moreno– pero aún así… no puedes andar.

- Si se me abre la herida mala suerte –añadió cojeando hacia la puerta.

- Para, para, Shinichi no puedes andar así –suspiró Ran agarrándole el brazo.

- Te aseguro que sí –añadió él mirando el pasillo vacío– quedan 3 minutos y 35 segundos.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella aún agarrándolo– si ni siquiera tienes reloj.

- De acuerdo, Kudo, y entonces…

- Nishio pretende matarnos a todos los que estuvimos en las mazmorras con él, Hattori –suspiró finalmente Shinichi mientras andaba por el pasillo cojeando.

- Eso ya lo estoy viendo –añadió el moreno.

- A Minami la ató con la cuerda roja –susurró en medio del silencioso pasillo mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras– a Miki la ha electrocutado… luego vendrá Yui ahogándola, yo golpeándome, y de nuevo las cuerdas con Yuu-san, la electricidad con Kaito, el agua con Shiho y los golpes con Ayako-san.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué debería de volver a matar con el mismo método? –preguntó Heiji siguiéndolo justo detrás de él.

Ran y Kazuha les seguían en silencio. La abogada aún agarraba la mano del detective. Shinichi se paró y se giró para encararlo. Todos se quedaron mirando sus ojos azules. Estaban sufriendo.

- ¿Sabes… lo que es que te golpeen hasta saciar su odio, Hattori? –preguntó Shinichi después de un largo silencio de miradas– ¿Conoces el dolor de ahogarte en una toalla mojada? –sus ojos seguían mirando a Heiji, pero realmente tan solo estaban mirando al vacío, perdidos entre recuerdos lejanos pero presentes.

- Nishio me hizo casi la misma pregunta –se sorprendió el moreno.

- Esa es la realidad de aquellos que han estado en las celdas de reclutamiento –suspiró Shinichi– ha sido la realidad de Nishio, la realidad de Shiho, la realidad de Kaito… mi realidad… y a veces lo sigue siendo.

Shinichi siguió el camino con lentitud cojeando. Las escaleras le parecían eternas, pero si hubieran entrado al ascensor solo hubieran conseguido estar acorralados durante más tiempo.

- Nishio pretende matarnos como si aún siguiéramos en las celdas –suspiró en cuanto habían llegado al vestíbulo– porque así podrá ver el miedo en nuestros ojos. Porque así podrá recordarnos aquello que sufrimos todos juntos y hacernos ver que lo abandonamos solo. Tan solo unas excusas tan baratas que cree que puede tener el poder encima nuestro.

- Tengo el poder encima vuestro –suspiró la voz de Nishio.

- Así que aunque te hayan llegado mis queridos compañeros tú te has salido con la tuya, ¿eh? –suspiró Shinichi girándose para ver al hombre de pelo rubio escondido detrás de una columna y con un rifle en sus manos apuntándolos a todos.

- Yui será mía en unos momentos y sufrirá lo mismo que Minami y Miki –sonrió el hombre– y ahora te aconsejo que te acerques Kudo, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

- No… no sé de lo que eres capaz, porque tus locuras están superando mi cerebro ya –suspiró él.

El hombre empezó a disparar. Heiji agarró la mano de Kazuha y tiró de ella hacia detrás del mostrador de recepción. Shinichi se quedó parado. Agarró la mano de Ran y la puso detrás de él.

- No llegarás a ninguna parte así, Nishio –sonrió Shinichi– no puedes dispararme porque entonces no podrías matarme a golpes. Así que estamos en una situación un poco complicada. Yo no voy armado y tú no puedes matarme antes que Yui. No vamos a ir a ninguna parte así.

- Tu no pero si a tus amigos –se quejó el hombre.

- Por eso mataste a Baba, ¿eh? –dijo Shinichi– porque escuchaste alguna conversación y no sabías perfectamente quién era el que había hablado ¿verdad?

- No… –sonrió él– maté a Baba para avisar a su compañero de que no tendría más oportunidades.

- ¿Entonces quieres matar a Hattori? –preguntó Shinichi medio riendo– ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo?

- Él era quien tenía que salvarnos, ¿no es así? –preguntó el hombre– Él era el que tenía que venir a por nosotros allí…

- Hattori no tenía la obligación de presentarse –suspiró Shinichi– cada vez que nos localizaban la BO enviaba señales a un lugar completamente distinto para que no pudieran localizarnos. Él no tuvo la culpa de lo que nos pasó Nishio, no te equivoques.

- Sí la tuve, Kudo –suspiró Heiji saliendo del escondite alzando su pistola hacia el hombre rubio– y me arrepiento por completo de no haber podido estar allí para sacaros. Pero… matar a alguien solo por un aviso… qué cruel eres –se quejó– si hubieras querido avisarme me hubieras podido enviar un mensaje.

- Sí… claro –sonrió detrás de la pared.

Shinichi se apartó para poder ver a Kazuha que seguía escondida detrás del mostrador. Le hizo señales para que saliera por la puerta y le indicó con la cabeza a Ran para que también lo hiciera. Las dos fueron juntas con tranquilidad mientras Shinichi se ponía delante de ellas para que Nishio no pudiera dispararlas. Heiji le pasó el arma a Shinichi quién la levantó hacia la columna mientras el moreno se ponía detrás de él. Con lentitud los dos salieron por las puertas. En cuanto Shinichi las hubo pasado suspiró.

- Corred –informó viendo que el hombre estaba saliendo de detrás de la columna– fuera del jardín tiene que haber una furgoneta oscura, Shiho y los demás tienen que estar ya allí.

- Shinichi… –suspiró Ran agarrándole el brazo.

- No te preocupes por mí. Vete… en seguida llegaré –sonrió– corre Ran, no voy a poder ser tu escudo en un lugar tan descubierto. Vamos.

Kazuha le agarró el brazo y tiró de ella.

- Más te vale –se quejó la profesora– no voy a aguantar más tus desapariciones.

Shinichi avanzó con lentitud mientras veía como Ran, Kazuha y Heiji se alejaban corriendo. Se giró hacia la entrada y apuntó con el arma al hombre que ya había salido y que le estaba apuntando con el fusil.

- Estamos de nuevo tú y yo solos, Nishio –sonrió Shinichi guardándose la pistola en el bolsillo.

- Si te tengo a ti, conseguir a Yui será cuestión de tiempo –informó el rubio avanzando hacia él.

- No podrás cogerme –suspiró el detective andando hacia atrás– no mientras el tiempo siga a nuestro favor. Hemos calculado 10 minutos y van a cumplirse –sonrió– ni siquiera han pasado 5 minutos. Tú has perdido.

- Esos cálculos no son ciertos –suspiró Nishio sacando una radio de su bolsillo– anestesiadle –ordenó al aparato.

Shinichi seguía andando hacia atrás seguro de su cálculo. Mientras el hombre observaba el aparato que no respondía nada.

- ¿A qué estáis esperando? –preguntó de nuevo a la radio.

- Ahí lo tienes –sonrió Shinichi se giró y siguió su camino mientras el hombre levantaba el arma hacia él– tus absurdos logros no son nada contra el FBI. Sí, has podido contra la Interpol, pero nosotros no somos asesinos. Nosotros solo encarcelamos y desaparecemos entre la niebla. Solo somos fantasmas como tú, pero un poco más cuerdos.

- Tú no eres mejor que yo –sonrió Nishio– ¡tú nunca serás mejor que yo! –gritó.

Shinichi giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Ha llegado un momento en que todos sentimos pena por ti, Nishio –suspiró Shinichi mirando hacia uno de los árboles del jardín– sentimos pena porque no podemos salvarte ya. Solo tú puedes hacerlo, pero tu cerebro tiene tanta envidia de mí que te da órdenes para que me odies a mí y a todos los que me rodean. Eres alguien que ya no puede ser salvado, Nishio.

Shinichi retomó su marcha mientras el hombre se quedaba parado observando su espalda. En cuanto salió del jardín, había una furgoneta de color verde oscuro con la puerta lateral abierta. Shiho le observaba con una sonrisa desde la puerta.

- Apresura el paso, Kudo, no tenemos todo el día –sonrió alargando la mano hacia él.

Shinichi observó a la científica y le alargó la mano para que pudiera ayudarle a subir.

- Una vez más nos salvamos por las palabras –sonrió el detective viendo como Ran se acercaba a él y Shiho cerraba la puerta– Kai.

- Nos vamos –sonrió el ladrón que conducía.

El detective se sentó apoyándose en la furgoneta vacía mientras Shiho se ponía en las puertas laterales y se sentaba en ellas.

- ¿Qué has dicho para que no nos siguiera? –preguntó la científica dando la mano a Yui que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Algo que quizás lo mantenga ocupado durante unos días –sonrió– la verdad.

- Seguro estaremos a salvo en unos días Yui –sonrió Shiho.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza.

- No quiero que me ahoguen –susurró.

- No lo permitiremos –sonrió Eisuke– mañana llegaran nuestros refuerzos. Estaremos a salvo, Yui. Yo os protegeré.

Shinichi cerró los ojos con tranquilidad mientras Ran seguía delante de él preocupada.

- Kai…

- Dime Shin –sonrió el ladrón.

- Nosotros… nosotros podemos llegar a ser como ellos, ¿verdad? –preguntó el detective abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Cómo quiénes? –preguntó Eisuke observando desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Como Jack, Kevin, Michael… –suspiró Shinichi.

- No –respondió el mago.

- Para nada –suspiró Shiho después de él.

- Nunca jamás –añadió Yui tristemente abrazando a la científica.

- Siento que nuestra suerte está llegando a su fin –susurró Shinichi por encima del ruido del motor del vehículo– como si tuviéramos que volver allí.

- Nosotros jamás mataremos a un niño asustado, Shin –sonrió Kaito– podemos ser ladrones, insensibles y disparar en cuanto nos sentimos acorralados, pero… nunca jamás se nos ocurriría disparar a un niño asustado. Jamás.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos.

- Tu eres el único ladrón aquí, Kaito –sonrió Shiho.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kaito? –preguntó Eisuke– tu tampoco estás muy bien, ¿verdad?

- En mi casa… –suspiró el mago– en mi casa le conté todo a Aoko.

Todos levantaron la mirada hacia él.

- Mi verdad… mi maldición…

Shinichi sonrió.

- ¿Aliviado?

- Mucho –añadió el mago– aunque yo nunca he robado, pero… qué podía hacerle. Mi madre era una ladrona llamada _Lady Phantom_, mi padre Kaito _Kid_… pensé que quizás volvería a quedarme solo una vez más, pero… luego ella, giró el cuadro y me dijo que si su padre se enteraba tendríamos problemas… –se rió– entonces, pensé en Hakuba y que aunque él supiera la verdad no se lo dijo nunca al inspector Nakamori para que nos pudieran encontrar. Koizumi tampoco lo hizo, aunque escribió mi historia en cuatro páginas en blanco junto a la fanática de Momoi. ¿Puedo llamarlos amigos a eso, no es así? –sonrió mientras giraba hacia una calle vacía– somos diferentes a ellos, Shin. Ellos estuvieron solos desde siempre, nosotros jamás lo estaremos.

- Eso son los amigos, Kai –respondió Shinichi observando los ojos de su amiga de la infancia mientras la curva les zarandeaba un poco– a su manera confiaron en ti. Sí, eso es lo único que nos diferencia de ellos, lo conseguiremos. Nos olvidaremos juntos de todo y volveremos a soñar una vez más. Volveremos a soñar.

- Eso es lo único que añoro ahora mismo –sonrió el ladrón– poder dormir un rato.

- ¿Estás conduciendo medio dormido? –sonrió Shinichi.

- ¡Por supuesto! –sonrió Kaito– una vez más saldremos a volar, abriremos las puertas hacia la salida.

- Me apunto –sonrió Yui animada.

- Y yo –respondió Shiho.

- Creo que esta vez también voy a intentarlo yo –añadió el agente de la CIA– el cielo puede ser inmenso, ¿no es así mago?

- El cielo sigue lleno de estrellas una vez más, ¿eh? –sonrió el ladrón parando el vehículo.

- Esperando a nuestra huída… esperando por nosotros –susurró Shinichi cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

- Lo conseguiremos… podremos llegar hasta allí –sonrieron Yui y Shiho– una vez más venceremos la realidad.

- Y encontraremos todos la libertad –añadieron Kaito y Shinichi en un susurro– Pero antes tenemos que deshacernos de Nishio –suspiró Shinichi.

- No seas aguafiestas –se quejaron todos.

El detective solo sonrió.

- Tenéis trabajo por hacer chicos.

- Eres un aguafiestas jefe –suspiró Eisuke abriendo la puerta del vehículo– en serio que podrías haberte ahorrado el comentario.

- No… no podía habérmelo ahorrado –bufó– al fin y al cabo, sois vosotros los que vais a trabajar, no yo…

- Transfusión de sangre Eisuke –suspiró Shiho en cuanto el agente le había abierto las puertas de detrás.

- De nuevo sigue siendo tan malvado –se quejó Kaito bajando también mientras los demás bajaban por la puerta de detrás.

Ran se quedó agarrando la mano de Shinichi.

- Vamos… –sonrió el detective levantándose apoyado a la pared.

Ran le agarró por debajo del brazo mientras Yui abría la puerta de detrás de Shinichi. Ran le acercó hacia la salida y Heiji le agarró desde abajo para ayudarlo.

- Hasta mañana no se te permite desmayarte –le ordenó Eisuke.

- Está bien, está bien –sonrió Shinichi agarrándose al moreno.

- Hogar, dulce hogar –sonrió Yui mirando la casa en donde estaban– ¿Sakura-obaachan? –preguntó al ver a una anciana delante de la puerta intentando barrer el suelo.

La mujer levantó la vista hacia la niña y los demás. Todos sonreían amablemente.

- Soy la hija de Smith Mary –se presentó la niña– me llamo Yui.

- ¿Yui? –preguntó la mujer– oh… pequeña cuánto has crecido… –sonrió la mujer abrazándola con ternura– Te veo bien.

- Sí –sonrió la niña– aunque tengo los mismos problemas que mamá –se rió sacando la lengua.

- Adelante, pasad… –sonrió la anciana de ojos verdes y pelo blanco– tenéis que dejar descansar a ese pobre chico.

- Es mi padre, Sakura-obaachan –sonrió la niña.

- Oh, vaya… entonces si tienes los mismos problemas que tu madre –se rió la mujer abriendo la puerta de entrada de la enorme casa– pasad. Deberíais de entrar la furgoneta al jardín quizás… así podríais evitar las mentes curiosas y pasar más desapercibidos.

- Oh… Sakura-obaachan eres una experta del FBI –se rió la niña.

Entraron a la puerta principal. A la derecha al lado de la puerta había un pequeño armario en el que Yui se quedó mirando con atención. Abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Yui? –preguntó Shinichi detrás de ella viendo cómo iba a llorar.

- Sois tú y tú mamá, Yui –sonrió la anciana– conmigo. Ese fue el segundo día en que estuvisteis conmigo.

- ¿Lo ves? No vas a olvidarte de ella Yui-san –sonrió Shiho acariciando su pequeña cabeza.

- Adelante –sonrió la anciana andando hacia la izquierda– Será mejor que descanse en una cama –añadió mirando a Heiji y Shinichi– por aquí…

- ¿Kudo? –preguntó Heiji mirándolo– ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Eisuke.

* * *

><p>aixxxxxxxx... este quizás es uno de los avances de los dos siguientes capitulos...<p>

La verdad es que ahora me he dado cuenta de lo complicado que ha sido hasta aquí hacer de unos personajes con un caracter en concreto intentar cambiar ese caracter a peor. Pero a partir de aquí, vuestros personajes van a volver con lentitud a la normalidad. Espero que les haya gustado y que me apoyen hasta el final.

Pido reviews! :D

Mata!

^^Shihoran^^


	25. Grito de Libertad

Buenas gente! :D

Llegué más temprano por aquí... gracias a la ayuda de mi adorada gemela perdidaLady Kid estoy escribiendo un capítulo por semana, creo. JAJAJAJA si es que cuando hay alguien como ella tan emocionada que te apoya tienes ganas de escribir más y más XD por eso me gustan tanto los reviews :3 así que no dejen de dejarme... porque sino lo acabará leyendo solo ella, porque ya se lo paso aparte XD Para seros sincera, este capítulo de momento es el que menos ganas tengo de publicar... no me ha gustado para nada como ha quedado, pero bue... eso lo dejo mejor a la opinion de **MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES** e_e

**Lady Kid**: de nuevo te digo que no voy a responderte a todos los reviews XD y mira que vas a tiempo record, con todo lo que haces XD

**Laurii19**: quitate los morritos hija y lee XDDD ahora creo que no lo deje a medias XD espero que haya sido suficientemente pronto, aunque apuesto a que no XDDDD en cuanto pueda me leeré tu fic u.u' pero es que voy ajetreada con el trabajo y escribiendo com fanfics a la vez u.u' aunque solo esté publicando uno en fanfiction XD

**conanmanaca**: supongo que te saltaste una i... porque sino es un nombre raro! XD me publicaste el review del primer capítulo así que no se si llegarás a leer antes esto o no XD si hubieras entrado con tu nombre te hubiera enviado un PM y así lo hubieras leído antes XD si flipaste con el inicio esperate a lo que viene despues de esto XD deseo que te siga gustando ;)

**anonimo**: gracias! :D

En cuanto a otro review que me han puesto en el capítulo 1, referente a que si al padre de Kaito lo mataron los HDN... sí y no... en un principio tenía la idea de hacer que fueran ellos mismos los que lo hubieran matado, pero luego creé una parte de los HDN separados, que se llaman Los Inmortales (ya han salido nombrados por aquí). Son como una secuela mal hecha de los HDN, es decir, antes pertenecían a los HDN, pero ellos se especializaron en encontrar solo a Pandora, así que se fueron distanciando un poco, aunque siguen en terminos de Ginebra y Vodka, perteneciendo a los HDN. No creo que así sea en el manga, pero como de momento solo se ha sabido el nombre de Snake y poca cosa más... (además de que Snake es increiblemente parecido a Tequila, de los HDN, salido en un capitulo del manga y del anime de Detective Conan... o eso me pareció a mi). ESPERO LES HAYA RESUELTO LAS DUDAS CON ESTO! :D

Para aquellos que estén acordándose de todas las fechas que pongo (que ni yo recuerdo casi XD) les pido perdon por mi error del que me ha hecho saber Lady Kid. Por casualidad hay dos días seguidos que son April's fool... así que tuve que modificar el capítulo 2 por el día 3 de abril... cambiando un poco entonces la esplicación de cuando llegan Aoko y Heiji en el Programa Especial de la Policía de Kioto. Disculpen las molestias u.u

Sin nada más que decir! A LEER! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Grito de Libertad.<strong>

¿En qué se convierte la nieve? En primavera. A pesar de que la nieve es fría, la primavera llegará definitivamente.

**Hatake Naka** (_Mangaka japonesa, escritora de 'Fruits Basket'. Su sobrenombre es Takaya Natsuki_).

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Eisuke.

Heiji y Shinichi se habían parado al medio del pasillo mientras los sollozos de Yui se escuchaban cada vez con más fuerza. El moreno observaba con atención a su amigo que lloraba en silencio.

- Lo siento Sakura-san –suspiró Shinichi intentando aclarar su voz para que nadie más pudiera notar esas lágrimas– una vez más le vamos a traer problemas.

- Mis únicos problemas joven son el ser tan vieja –sonrió la mujer– mis piernas ya no dan para mucho y he tenido que venirme hasta aquí para poder vivir un poco mejor.

- Nosotros la ayudaremos, Sakura-san –sonrió Kaito detrás de ellos– Hattori, permítame.

El moreno vio como el mago agarraba el brazo de su amigo.

- Creo que ha llegado al límite, Eisuke –suspiró arrastrando al detective hacia la habitación.

- Lo siento Hattori, pero por ahora es mejor que los dejéis solos –sonrió tristemente el agente de la CIA.

- Estaba…

- Sakura-san, ¿tiene un poco de alcohol? –preguntó el agente de la CIA cortando las palabras del moreno.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó la anciana.

- Para curar y para beber –sonrió Shiho– celebremos una vez más nuestra suerte, ¿eh Yui-san?

- Nos hemos deshecho de todos esos en dos minutos –sonrió la niña secándose las lágrimas– incluso yo me he sorprendido.

- ¿Está usted bien, joven? –preguntó la anciana poniéndose delante de Ran.

La abogada seguía con esa mirada preocupada y observaba con atención la puerta por la que se habían ido. Cerró los ojos con suavidad para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. La mujer sonrió amablemente y se atrevió a abrazar a la chica. En unos segundos deshizo su abrazo y observó a Ran.

- Gracias –sonrió ella mirando a la mujer de pelo blanco– mi nombre es Ran, un placer.

- No te preocupes –sonrió Sakura yendo hacia otra habitación un poco alejada– las lágrimas lo curan todo jovencita. Tanto para ti como para él. Nunca hay excepciones si tienes a alguien que pueda escuchar tu voz.

- Voy a entrar la furgoneta entonces, Sakura-obaachan –sonrió Eisuke saliendo por la puerta– mi nombre es Hondo Eisuke y soy de la CIA.

Kazuha se acercó a Heiji que se había quedado mirando también a la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien, Heiji? –preguntó Kazuha besando su mejilla.

- No podré ayudarlo nunca –susurró el moreno para que solo lo escuchara su mujer y viendo como Shiho entraba a la habitación con un par de botellas extrañas.

- Eso no es cierto, joven –sonrió la anciana– con una sonrisa se puede ayudar a todo el mundo, haya pasado lo que haya pasado –suspiró girándose hacia los demás– Bueno… ¿qué te parece si te enseño la casa Yui? –la niña sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza– luego se la mostrarás a los demás, ¿verdad?

- Sí –respondió ella.

- ¿Una sonrisa, eh? –preguntó Heiji mirando a Ran.

- Una sonrisa –respondió ella afirmando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

- Una sonrisa –añadió Kazuha abrazando a Heiji.

Shiho salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se sentó al pasillo al lado de la puerta en un suspiro.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ran sentándose a su lado.

- Por supuesto –respondió la científica.

Heiji se sentó también allí en donde estaba y Kazuha se sentó a su lado agarrando su mano. Estuvieron un buen rato allí. Eisuke entró de fuera con un par de mochilas cerrando la puerta con la llave que había puesta y se quedó con ellos apoyado a la pared. Kaito salió de la habitación un buen rato después. Todos lo miraron.

- Bueno, ya está mejor –sonrió el ladrón– la herida se estaba abriendo de nuevo, pero le he podido curar. ¿Dónde está Yui? –preguntó el mago.

- Dando vueltas con la anciana –sonrió la científica– venga vamos… no desaprovechemos nuestras oportunidades –añadió levantándose y agarrando una de las bolsas que llevaba su compañero.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? –preguntó Kaito.

- Tenemos que controlar todo y hackear de nuevo el sistema para poder hacerlo –suspiró la científica.

- Nada de hackers aquí –se quejó la anciana llegando– aquí no hay gente mala.

- Digámoslo de otra manera –sonrió Shiho– vamos a acceder a nuestro sistema con nuestras claves para poder seguir trabajando.

- Así me gusta –sonrió Sakura.

- ¿Sakura-obaachan usted sabe de ordenadores? –preguntó Yui a su lado.

- Por supuesto –se rió la mujer– tu madre me enseñó muy bien. Y también me enseñó a Hackear un sistema –se rió.

- Mouri –sonrió la científica sin mirar a la chica– ¿podrías acompañar a Kudo, por favor?

- Por supuesto –sonrió la abogada levantándose.

- Hattori, vente, tenemos que hablar de lo de Miki –le informó Eisuke.

- Sí –respondió el moreno agarrando la mano de su mujer y tirando de ella.

Todos se alejaron del pasillo dejando a Ran sola. La chica abrió la puerta y entró en la oscura habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Habían cerrado las cortinas azul oscuro que no permitían pasar casi nada de la luz que aún quedaba de sol con las ventanas abiertas. La habitación solo tenía una cama y una pequeña mesita de noche con una lámpara de pie pequeña encima. Ran se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló al suelo. Shinichi estaba con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente respirando con lentitud, tapado con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Parecía como un niño pequeño que dormía después de un día en un colegio nuevo. Ran sonrió en la oscuridad y se apoyó en la cama del chico observándolo con interés. Su sonrisa se apagó como una vela siendo soplada en un cumpleaños. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de caerle, pero… no podía conseguirlo. Pensó una vez más en todo lo que había ocurrido durante esos largos años. Ella con los ojos cerrados, podía sentirlo a su lado, aunque no estuviera. Podía intentar mirar por la ventana, pero seguiría sin poder ver esas estrellas que le concederían su deseo. Ella como siempre seguiría allí, esperando por él. Durmiendo, buscaba los sueños con sentimientos puros. Todos esos recuerdos que le traía la noche de ellos dos… buenos… malos… extraños… entonces si en algún momento despertaba de esos sueños, cerraba rápidamente los ojos para que su cara no pudiera desaparecer. Pensaba en qué estaría pensando, estuviera, donde estuviera. Pensaba en si estaría mirando lo mismo que ella cada vez que veía un cielo estrellado. Pasaban las noches una tras otra pensando en que quizás por la mañana podría de nuevo ver a Shinichi y que le sonreiría con amabilidad diciéndole que había vuelto y no se iría jamás. Entonces su corazón volvía a palpitar con fuerza, como si también lo estuviera buscando… como si pudiera notarlo, estuviera, donde estuviera. Era entonces cuando entendía lo grande que era el cielo y lo pequeños que eran ellos… se daba cuenta de que solo las estrellas estaban con ella… que el viento y el mañana también la seguían… igual que la oscura soledad… Seguía teniendo ese sentimiento de perderlo que había tenido en Tropical Land… esa sensación que tenía cada vez que desaparecía por un caso… esa sensación dolorosa que sintió en cuanto lo había vuelto a ver en el cine hacía tan solo un día… esa sensación volvía de nuevo con más fuerza. No quería perderlo de nuevo. No podía perderlo de nuevo. Se tapó la cara con las manos para esconder sus sollozos. Apoyándose a la pared de la habitación para no hacerse daño si perdía las fuerzas una vez más. Le dolía tanto el corazón que parecía que tuviera que explotar en cualquier momento… esa sensación también la tuvo cuando Yukiko informó de la desaparición de Shinichi. Yukiko, Yusaku y Heiji se enojaron tanto ese día en la comisaría que le hicieron ver que la cosa iba realmente mal. Además… eso que habían dicho Shinichi y Heiji mientras salían del hospital… ¿qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué le daba la sensación que Shinichi estaba recordando aquellas palabras que estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué podía notar que no hablaba de Nishio solamente? Necesitaba saber más. Quería saber la verdad y solo la verdad y, quizás, la cruda realidad…

Escuchó un ruido delante de ella. Apartó sus manos y levantó la vista hacia delante. Shinichi estaba con una rodilla al suelo, delante de ella, y sonriendo. Tenía el pecho descubierto, tapado con vendas y cicatrices. Ran se tapó la cara de nuevo. Notó como las manos, un poco frías, del chico le agarraban las suyas con fuerza y seguridad. Cerró los ojos antes de que Shinichi le apartara las manos de la cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ran? –preguntó él con la voz baja.

Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo miró, aunque las lágrimas seguían saliendo y tan solo le dejaban ver su figura borrosa. Pero sabía que su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora la miraba preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo en el mismo tono.

El chico le soltó las manos y abrió los brazos. Sonrió una vez más. Ran se acercó a él y dejó que la abrazara con fuerza.

- Tranquila… –susurró al oído de la chica– todo está bien…

- No… no está bien… –respondió ella llorando una vez más– ¿Qué fue eso de te he echado de menos? –preguntó levantando la cabeza para ver sus ojos en medio del agarre– ¿Qué fue eso de que Kudo Shinichi está muerto? –suspiró entre sollozos, bajando la voz– ¿De qué tienes miedo? –preguntó buscando los ojos que el detective había cerrado– No lo entiendo… –añadió viendo que no obtenía una respuesta– ¿Qué son esas heridas y cicatrizes? –esperó una respuesta que no llegaba– ¿Por qué te fuerzas de esta manera? –silencio de nuevo– ¿Shinichi? –ella intentó deshacerse de su agarre para poderle ver mejor, pero él la agarró con más fuerza.

Shinichi abrió los ojos con lentitud fijando su vista a una pared que parecía lejana en sus ojos.

- No has preguntado suficiente en el hospital, ¿eh? –suspiró finalmente con una fugaz sonrisa– respecto a tu primera pregunta... –bajó la mirada hacia ella– sí te he echado de menos… –añadió viendo como ella enrojecía por estar agarrada por él mientras le decía eso– El porqué lo de que Kudo Shinichi está muerto… es porque realmente lo estuve. Durante 4 minutos, en América. Estábamos Kaito y yo solos, nos abrieron a balazos y nos echaron al mar a 4 quilómetros de la costa –Shinichi levantó la vista de nuevo después de ver como Ran iba palideciendo– pudimos nadar durante un rato, pero… no aguantamos casi nada en esa agua helada.

- ¿Cuándo? –susurró ella.

- Hace 3 años… el 9 de julio de hace 3 años.

Ran se deshizo del agarre y lo miró a los ojos. Él sonrió cálidamente.

- Respecto a lo que tengo miedo… –suspiró de nuevo triste Shinichi– tengo miedo a todo –respondió observando los ojos azules de ella aún más preocupados, si cabía– Pienso en un futuro, porque siento que si vivo el presente, me quedaré por siempre en el pasado. Si me pierdo en cualquier lugar –suspiró apoyándose en la cama– mi cerebro me indica con rapidez el camino de vuelta por miedo a no poder regresar a casa. Cada vez que entro en un lugar, he encontrado antes todas sus salidas, por miedo a ser acorralado en ese sitio. Calculo mis posibilidades de salir con vida en cuanto siento que algo va mal, por miedo a darme por vencido, así consigo aumentar mi fuerza. Mi cabeza me muestra una y otra vez las imágenes de las caras que más temo por miedo a olvidarlas y que algún día puedan volver a hacerme daño –Shinichi bajó la mirada– ya no confío en nadie que no sea yo mismo, porque si alguien se acerca a mí… siempre busco la manera de alejarme, por miedo a no poder escapar si es más tarde.

- Pero yo estoy cerca de ti –sonrió tristemente Ran.

- Tú no eres una desconocida –sonrió Shinichi– y sé que nunca me traicionarías. Pude sentirlo en el hospital.

- ¿En el hospital? –preguntó ella en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Si tengo que dormir yo solo en una habitación, no duermo –respondió él cerrando los ojos– tengo miedo a que me ataquen indefenso –añadió– tu presencia me tranquilizó… conseguí dormirme porque sabía que tú te quedarías conmigo. Y temo dormirme porque tengo miedo a todo lo que ocurrió hace 6 años. Tengo miedo de que todo haya sido un sueño y despertarme de nuevo en ese lugar.

- ¿Cuál es ese lugar? –preguntó Ran preocupada sabiendo que de nuevo estaba hablando de algo realmente terrible, como cuando hablaban con Heiji saliendo del hospital.

- Lo siento… –fue lo único que atinó a decir él.

Ella le miró. Su semblante se había oscurecido más si cabía.

- Esas heridas son a consecuencia de la batalla que estamos teniendo con esa gente.

Ran se quedó mirando sus ojos asustada.

- Me fuerzo de esa manera porque es la única manera en la que puedo sentirme agradecido a ellos –sonrió mirándola– les debo mi vida a Kaito, a Shiho y a Yui. No me importa lo que pase… si puedo salvarlos…

Ran abrió aun más los ojos de sorpresa en cuanto vio que al chico le brillaban los ojos. Pero le brillaban porque estaba empezando a llorar.

- Ellos me sacaron de ese lugar, aunque no estuviera consciente –suspiró– solo porque mi mente aún les era servible –sonrió– eso no me lo creo ni de Shiho, ni de Yui, pero sí de Kaito –se mordió el labio– ¿algo más?

Ran abrazó al chico con fuerza. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cada vez que hacía una pregunta entendía menos. Quería saber más de lo que había pasado, pero sabía que si preguntaba Shinichi no lo aguantaría. Notó que las manos del chico la agarraban de la chaqueta azul que llevaba. La agarraban con fuerza como si no quisiera que se alejara de él. Ran se separó un poco de él y lo miró con una sonrisa. Shinichi se estaba hundiendo así que no había lugar para sus lágrimas, ella lo sabía, aunque le doliera verlo así y tuviera ganas de llorar también.

- Shinichi… –susurró ella– sabes… sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿vale? Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda…

Él levantó la mirada para verla.

- Lo siento… –murmuró mientras se agarraba con más fuerza a ella.

- No pasa nada –susurró Ran agarrándolo con más fuerza que antes– ya todo está bien…

- Te… te lo… –Shinichi tartamudeaba entre sus lágrimas– te lo contaré todo… pero… no hoy…

- No importa, Shinichi…

- Quiero hacerlo…

- Está bien, pero no hoy… –respondió ella– hoy déjame ayudarte. Tienes que descansar para que mañana vuelvas a estar bien, ¿vale?

El chico afirmó en la oscuridad. Se quedaron los dos abrazados en silencio un buen rato. Sintiendo las respiraciones de cada uno. Ran cerró los ojos mientras notaba como su jersey se mojaba. Sentía tanto dolor que no podría evitar llorar de nuevo, pero tenía que ser fuerte esta vez.

- … que nos rodea. Una vez más saldremos a volar, abriremos las puertas para la salida –murmuró Shinichi haciendo que Ran abriera los ojos de nuevo– el cielo puede ser inmenso y sigue lleno de estrellas. Esperando a nuestra huída… esperando por nosotros. Lo conseguiremos… podremos llegar hasta allí –se calló para coger aire– y una vez más… una vez más venceremos la realidad. Encontraremos todos, la libertad. Venceremos para que todo pueda a volver a la realidad. Yuu escalará. Minami saltará. Shinichi sonreirá. Kaito volará. Shiho paseará. Miki buceará. Por… los años… por… nuestra liber… tad.

Ran se quedó escuchando en silencio mientras notaba que las manos del chico se soltaban de ella. Se apartó para verlo. Shinichi se había dormido. Ella lo tumbó en la cama. Realmente se había dormido. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Lo habían dicho en la furgoneta y ahora Shinichi lo decía una vez más. Suspiró mientras alguien llamaba a la puerta. Kazuha abrió y entró.

- ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó la chica de Osaka en voz baja cuando estuvo al lado de ella.

Ran afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar el aire? –preguntó de nuevo Kazuha guiñándole un ojo.

Ran volvió a afirmar y se levantó.

- Están todos en el jardín –sonrió la chica– la puesta de sol es hermosa.

- Vale…

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se quitó la chaqueta azul y la agarró entre sus brazos. Así al menos nadie podría verlo. Su camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta seguía seca. Sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia donde podía escuchar risas. Giró a la izquierda, en donde un comedor muy amplio y ordenado se podía ver iluminado por el sol naranja. Se acercó a las puertas de cristal que iban hacia un jardín de hierba bien cortada y árboles de cerezo. En cuanto salió del comedor, había un pequeño pasadizo de madera en el que Kaito estaba sentado con un ordenador tecleando. Se quedó detrás de él. Estaba susurrando algo que nadie podía escuchar. Se acercó un poco más a él.

- Rojo, azul, amarillo y dolor –susurraba mientras seguía tecleando– nos mojamos, sentimos calor y seguimos vivos. Podremos volver a susurrar tumbados en el frío suelo. Nuestros deseos se harán realidad. Porque aunque la nieve es fría, siempre volverá la primavera. Así que derrotamos este frío hierro que nos rodea. Una vez más saldremos a volar, abriremos las…

- ¿Qué es eso? –interrumpió Ran sentándose a su lado.

Kaito gritó dando un bote, haciendo que todos los que estaban en el jardín riendo se giraran para verlos.

- Eres tu… –suspiró– ¿El qué?

- Eso que decías ahora… Shinichi lo estaba murmurando hace un rato y… vosotros lo habéis dicho también en la furgoneta –susurró ella.

- Nuestro grito… es… como decirlo… como un grito de libertad. Era lo que decíamos cuando nos secuestraron, para poder seguir con la mente fría –respondió Kaito– esas palabras son las que nos ayudan a superar nuestros peores momentos. Por ejemplo hacer estos horribles e interminables informes –se quejó señalando la pantalla del ordenador.

- Ran-oneechan ven –la llamó Yui.

Ella se levantó y se fue hacia el medio del jardín. Heiji estaba hablando con Eisuke tranquilamente apoyados en un árbol. Yui, Shiho y Sakura estaban en medio del jardín mirando hacia el cielo naranja que se veía desde allí.

- ¿A que es bonito? –preguntó la niña sonriendo.

- Por supuesto –respondió Ran en cuanto estuvo al lado de ella.

- Bueno, Shiho, tenemos que continuar –suspiró Eisuke yendo hacia Kaito.

- ¿Tan pronto? –preguntó ella.

- El tiempo es oro –se rió el de la CIA sentándose al lado del ladrón y cogiendo unos papeles que había por el suelo.

- Yui, vamos, arriba y te enseño lo mejor de esto –sonrió Sakura agarrando la mano de la niña.

- Vale –respondió ella.

Las dos se fueron de allí con prisas mientras Ran seguía mirando el cielo.

- ¿Estás bien, Ran? –preguntó Heiji mirándola.

Ella bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al moreno.

- Supongo –suspiró la abogada.

Heiji se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que ha ocurrido? –preguntó Ran– ¿Lo qué ocurrió hace 6 años?

- Más o menos –suspiró el detective.

- ¿Es doloroso? –preguntó de nuevo la chica.

- Sí –respondió Heiji con rapidez.

Ran cerró los ojos mientras sus lágrimas se escapaban una vez más. Todo se resumía en una palabra. Una afirmación que era temida por su corazón. Heiji no había dudado ni un segundo en responder, eso quería decir que era completamente cierto. El moreno se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Ran, si quieres te lo cuento, pero…

- No. Él lo hará… seguro… –sonrió ella.

- No temas, seguro estará bien –sonrió de nuevo el moreno– estamos hablando de Kudo.

- Sí, estará bien.

- No le dejaremos marchar esta vez, Ran –sonrió Heiji abrazándola.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeenoooooo... espero les haya gustado :D y por favor... ya sé que me hago pesada... pero... *^* es que me encantan todos sus reviews *^*<br>LOS QUIERO! *^*

^^Shihoran^^


	26. El regreso del Malo más Bueno

Buenas de nuevo! :D

Estoy actualizando con más rapidez porque quiero llegar a año nuevo con un capítulo que seguro les gustará a todos... así que voy a actualizar más rapido ;D Siguiendo mis anteriores capítulos, voy a comentar sus reviews :D

**CoolGirl97:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Creo que este mes va a ser menos de una semana cada capítulo... espero XD No es injusto! Es para forzarme a escribir! XD Tengo como 4 capitulos de margen por si algun dia me quedo sin inspiracion y asi poder cumplir con los períodos asignados.

**Laurii19**: Me alegro que te haya gustado... creo que ese fue el capitulo más flojo que escribí, pero bueno XD si os ha gustado significa que solo fue a mi modo de pensar :D Espero que disfrutes de ese también ;)

**Anonimo:** De acuerdo ya continuo! XD gracias por tu review persona sin nombre *^*

**Lady Paper:** GRACIAS POR TU CRITICA! Estoy mejorando *^* mejor n.n la verdad a mi me parecio muy cursi mientras lo escribia XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD los empalagosos forman parte de mis historias, esa parte la siento por ti XD me alegro que aun asi te haya gustado ;) y bueno... ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LO DISFRUTES! KAITO AL PODER! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**O-Kisame:** thankx ;) y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Bueno... espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo! :D pronto las cosas van a encajar todas ;D

* * *

><p><strong>El Regreso del Malo más Bueno.<strong>

El Diablo es optimista si cree que puede hacer más malo al hombre.

**Karl Kraus** (_Poeta, autor satírico y crítico austríaco_).

Salió de casa repasando si se dejaba alguna cosa. Nakamori Aoko sonreía mientras miraba una pequeña libreta negra en su mano. Esa cosa ya no le hacía falta, pero se sentía orgullosa de todo lo que había hecho en ella, así que no podía desprenderse tan fácilmente de ese objeto. Todas las investigaciones que había realizado acerca de la Organización más criminal de todo el mundo estaban allí. Se miró la ropa que llevaba puesta. Unos pantalones cortos de color verde un poco oscuro y una camisa negra de manga corta con escote. Estuvo andando un buen rato hasta el trabajo, se sentía tan bien consigo misma que ni siquiera se había acordado de coger el autobús. Sonrió viendo el edificio que se levantaba delante de ella. A partir de entonces empezaría nuevas investigaciones para solucionar ese problema con la Organización, pero ya no sería tan desesperado… Kaito había vuelto. Como si su mente le hubiera llamado lo vio en el vestíbulo de la comisaría hablando tranquilamente con la recepcionista del edificio. Una mujer de ojos marrones y pelo rojizo, que atendía a la gente con un aparato de comunicación que estaba conectado al teléfono de recepción de la policía.

- Kaito –se sorprendió la chica al verlo riéndose con esa mujer.

- Oh… Aoko –sonrió el mago al verla– ¿A qué viene eso de Kaito? Me llamo Sora –sonrió él guiñándole un ojo.

- Oh, claro… –suspiró ella– ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? –preguntó su compañero– trabajo aquí al departamento de robos –añadió sacando la lengua.

- No fastidies que… el ladrón más famoso de Japón está traba…

- No soy un ladrón –se quejó él.

- Lo que tú digas –sonrió ella– entonces ¿por qué no has ido ya a tu departamento?

- Porque no quiero escuchar a ese viejo de tu padre chillando –se quejó el chico apoyándose al mostrador de recepción con una sonrisa.

- Qué vida más fácil que tienes –suspiró ella– al fin y al cabo no necesitas trabajar aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

- Te equivocas –sonrió Kaito sinceramente– estoy aquí para encontrar a los que mataron a mi padre, nada más… sino hubiera sido un mago de renombre que buscaría superar al mejor de todos –sonrió empezando a andar junto a ella.

- Al mejor de todos, ¿eh? –sonrió Aoko– Kuroba Tooichi, ¿verdad?

- Así es –respondió él mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor.

Aoko se quedó en silencio viéndolo. Esperaban a que el aparato bajara hasta allí para poder subir hasta sus plantas. Mientras tanto un montón de hombres de la comisaría se quedaron mirándolos.

- Por cierto Aoko, ¿has visto alguna vez a un hombre con sombrero y bigote como la BO? –preguntó el mago.

- No para nada… ¿su nombre? –preguntó la chica.

- _Snake_ –respondió él.

- Buenos días Nakamori-san –sonrió un chico entrando al ascensor con ellos que acababa de abrir sus puertas.

- Buenos días Matsumoto-san –sonrió ella– ¿y quién es ese tipo? –preguntó mirando a su amigo una vez más.

- El tipo al que busco –suspiró pulsando el botón del ascensor– ni siquiera hackeando los sistemas lo hemos conseguido encontrar… aparece para robar las joyas que cree que pueden serle de utilidad, mata a alguien y se larga como si de un fantasma se tratara.

- Pero esto es lo que hacen ellos de lo normal, ¿no es así Kai… digo Sora?

- Claro que hacen lo normal… pero tengo que encontrar a ese tipo de alguna forma –suspiró el ladrón– además no son lo mismo esa gente con ese tipo.

- ¿No son lo mismo? ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó ella mientras el hombre que había subido con ellos les observaba con interés.

- Pues que esa gente son solo asesinos, y ese tipo es un maldito ladrón con el dedo en el gatillo.

- Dime… ¿cómo sabes de ese tipo, entonces? –preguntó la chica observando con atención a su amigo.

- Porque intentó matarme unas cuantas veces –se rió el chico.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó ella.

- Ya sabes mientras tu padre me perseguía.

- Ah… –la puerta del ascensor se abrió– bueno este es mi piso –sonrió– espero que te vaya bien con mi padre –añadió saliendo y girándose para mirarlo– ten un poco de paciencia con él, ya es muy grande.

- No es tan grande aún, podré con él –sonrió el mago mientras las puertas se cerraban.

El ascensor continuó su camino.

- ¿Qué relación tienes tú con Nakamori-san? –se atrevió a preguntar el hombre que aún le acompañaba.

Kaito se quedó mirando al extraño hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes que le observaba con atención.

- ¿Puedes volver a repetir la pregunta por favor? –preguntó el chico atónito.

- ¿Qué relación tienes tú con Nakamori-san? –repitió el hombre.

- La entendí bien desde el principio –susurró el mago después de un suspiro.

- ¿Entonces por qué me haces repetírtelo? –preguntó el hombre alzando un poco la voz.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa la relación que tenga con Aoko? –preguntó su amigo fastidiado.

- No la llames por su nombre, no está permitido en esta comisaría –se quejó él.

Kaito suspiró mientras veía como las puertas se abrían de nuevo.

- ¿Ese no es tu piso? –preguntó el ladrón señalando la puerta con cara de fastidio.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y salió del ascensor a regañadientes.

- Ha sido un placer hablar contigo –sonrió el mago mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse– ¿A qué ha venido esto? –preguntó en cuanto se hubo asegurado de que nadie le oía.

Suspiró esperando un par de pisos más y salió del ascensor aún con esa pregunta rondándole por la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

- Bueno, hoy vamos a tener a un nuevo miembro en nuestro equipo, se llama Takahashi Sora –estaba diciendo el inspector Nakamori a un grupo de gente que le rodeaba– ¿de dónde me suena ese nombre?

- Soy yo inspector –sonrió el mago acercándose– cuánto tiempo sin verte.

- Kuroba-kun… –se sorprendió el hombre al verlo.

- ¿No acaba de leer mi nombre inspector? –preguntó el ladrón en un suspiro– ¿Por cierto, qué les pasa en esta comisaría con su hija? Un hombre se ha enfadado porque he hablado con ella…

- No me hables de eso, no duermo casi nada por culpa de todos esos buitres que la rodean –se quejó el hombre– ¿y qué pasa con tu nombre?

- Soy testigo protegido del FBI, por eso no tengo un nombre fijo nunca, inspector –sonrió Kaito– ¿alguien tiene una pregunta al respecto? –preguntó viendo que sus nuevos compañeros aún le miraban y escuchaban la conversación.

En seguida todos se giraron para empezar con sus trabajos.

- Muy bien, entonces Kuro…

- Takahashi –interrumpió el ladrón.

- Esto… Takahashi Sora… –leyó el hombre a la placa que el mago llevaba colgando del pecho– por lo que le hiciste a mi hija te vas a pasar todo el día castigado.

- ¿Castigado haciendo qué inspector? –preguntó el joven mirándolo de reojo.

- Informes –sonrió el padre de su amiga cogiendo una pila de carpetas de color marrón claro, de encima de su mesa, y dejándolas encima de las manos del ladrón.

- Me lo temía –sonrió.

- Esta es tu mesa –sonrió el hombre señalando la mesa más cercana a la del inspector– Por cierto, esta señorita de aquí –añadió señalando a una chica que se acercaba a ellos– será tu compañera a partir de ahora.

El mago se giró para verla. Era una mujer igual de alta que él y de pelo muy largo y claro. Llevaba puesta una falda negra y corta y un jersey de manga larga de color naranja.

- Un placer –sonrió ella– me llamo Ariwara Akane –sonrió– si tienes cualquier duda, puedes preguntar.

- Takahashi Sora –sonrió el ladrón agarrando la mano que la mujer le alargaba– el placer es mío, princesa –añadió besando su mano.

- Menos ligar por aquí y más trabajar –se quejó el inspector– te estaré controlando.

- No me sea aguafiestas inspector, que ya nos conocemos usted y yo –se rió Kaito– es usted un poco mayor para seguir estando por aquí.

- No hay problema ningún criminal es difícil de atrapar –se rió el hombre a carcajada limpia.

- Por supuesto que sí… Kaito Kid –se quejó el ladrón soltando la mano de la chica y girándose para ver como el hombre dejaba de reírse al acto.

- ¡¿Tú quieres hacerme coger un ataque de corazón o algo?! –se quejó el inspector Nakamori gritando– ¡No se te ocurra nombrar jamás a ese tipo! ¡Desapareció robando una joya y no se le ha visto jamás el pelo!

- Él no robó esa joya inspector –se quejó el aludido– lo secuestraron hace 6 años diez minutos antes de que pudiera cometer ese robo.

- ¿Cómo que le secuestraron? –preguntaron todos los que estaban presentes.

Kaito se tapó la boca en seguida. En cuanto había visto que tenía toda la atención de los presentes se la destapó y suspiró.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Nakamori.

- Inspector Nakamori –suspiró el amigo de su hija sentándose en el lugar que le había indicado como su mesa de trabajo– El verdadero Kaito Kid murió hace mucho tiempo, pero alguien se enteró de que lo habían matado en vez de que fuera un accidente y se disfrazó una vez más de ese ladrón para averiguar sobre su muerte. Este es a quién empezaste a perseguir después de 8 años desaparecido.

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? –sonrió la nueva compañera de Kaito– está bien… –sonrió al ver que el inspector afirmaba con su cabeza– ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Kaito Kid si ni siquiera nosotros sabemos si es un chico o una chica?

Kaito se giró asustado. No solo había bajado la guardia sino que alguien se había dado cuenta de que existía algo extraño en eso. Se quedó mirando a la mujer que le desafiaba con la mirada.

- ¡Inspector! ¡Es terrible! –gritó un hombre entrando haciendo que todos se giraran para verlo– ¡Han robado el Dragón de la Muerte y han matado a dos de los tres propietarios!

- ¡¿El Dragón de la Muerte?! –se sorprendieron todos, incluido Kaito que se había levantado al oír el nombre.

- _Snake…_ –susurró el ladrón.

- ¿Serpiente? –preguntó la mujer que le había estado observando desde que se había levantado de su silla.

Kaito hizo como si no la hubiera oído ya que lo había dicho con una voz muy baja. El Dragón de la muerte era una estatua de Dragón de color negro que en cuanto lo pones al agua la transforma en sangre. Estaba hecha de Hematita que contiene altos atributos en hierro, por eso teñía de rojo el agua. Se decía que el Dragón podía oírse gritar en cuanto su propietario le dejaba mojarse. Por eso mismo, actualmente los propietarios eran tres personas, para asegurarse de que no pudiera gritar para matar a nadie. Los ojos de la estatua eran de Aguamarina, unas piedras entre negro y azul transparentes. Kaito sacó de su pequeña bolsa que llevaba encima un ordenador portátil. Lo abrió y en unos segundos empezó a teclear.

- ¿La pagina del FBI? –preguntó la mujer.

- Cállate que desconcentras –se quejó el ladrón siguiendo tecleando mientras el inspector Nakamori empezaba a dar órdenes para que fueran a averiguar lo que había pasado.

En unos segundos Kaito tenía un mapa de la ciudad de Tokio con una pequeña luz amarilla parpadeando.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la mujer.

- Dónde está ahora mismo la estatua –sonrió el ladrón– ese sinvergüenza ni se ha dado cuenta de que la última vez le puse un localizador a su pistola –se rió.

El inspector Nakamori que había oído la conversación miró a la pantalla.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Kuroba-kun? –preguntó por encima de él.

- Si no ha sido ese tipo no entiendo porque debería de haberlo matado –sonrió el agente del FBI– y haciendo esto… –añadió tecleando– le voy a pasar el mapa a usted.

El teléfono móvil del inspector emitió un pitido. El hombre lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo miró.

- Eres increíble –se asombró Nakamori.

- Lo sé… –respondió– pero si no se apresura perderá la pista. En cuanto el localizador está encendido emite un pequeño pitido que en silencio puede escucharse.

- De acuerdo venid todos conmigo –sonrió el hombre.

- Inspector le aconsejo que se ponga una armilla antibalas, ese hombre es muy peligroso –sonrió finalmente.

- De acuerdo –añadió el hombre– todos a los coches de prisa –ordenó– ¿tú no vienes? –preguntó el inspector girándose y viendo al joven sentado en la mesa.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer mi primer trabajo –sonrió– además… si se desconecta su teléfono yo puedo indicarle dónde se encuentra –añadió señalando la pantalla del portátil.

- Cuento contigo entonces –añadió el hombre saliendo a toda prisa de la sala.

El mago se quedó a solas. Suspiró mientras tecleaba un par de cosas más y apartó el portátil. Cogió la primera carpeta y la miró con detenimiento. Escribió un par de cosas, la cerró y la apartó del montón. Lo mismo hizo con las demás carpetas una tras otra mientras el tiempo pasaba con tranquilidad. Al cabo de un rato, Hakuba y Aoko aparecieron por allí.

- ¿Estás solo? –preguntaron los dos.

- Se han ido tras un ladrón –sonrió él.

- Como tu –respondieron los otros dos.

- No os paséis –se quejó– soy un mago antes que nada.

Hakuba miró una de las carpetas que él aún no había abierto. La abrió y la observó con detenimiento.

- ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros Kaito? –sonrió Aoko con tranquilidad.

- En cuanto termine esto me voy a comer a casa… Shin está herido y tengo que ayudarlo –respondió el mago mientras apartaba otra carpeta.

- De acuerdo –dijo ella– otro día –sonrió yéndose– vamos Hakuba.

- Sí –sonrió el inglés escribiendo algo en la carpeta sin que Kaito lo viera y dejándola debajo del montón que aún le quedaba por hacer al ladrón– hasta otra –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

- Sí… –suspiró él quedándose de nuevo solo en el departamento.

Poco a poco el montón iba disminuyendo, mientras de vez en cuando miraba la pantalla del portátil. El punto amarillo seguía moviéndose y parecía que esta vez lo hacía con prisas. Sonrió. Eso significaba que el inspector y los demás ya lo habían encontrado. Tenía que apresurarse. Le faltaban ya solo tres carpetas. La primera relacionada con _Chat Noir_. Se acordaba de esa mujer. Le había desafiado hacía tiempo y terminó yéndose con la joya que él había robado porque le pidió a Jii-chan que se la diera. En el informe se dijo que no sabían si había robado la joya o no. Suspiró. 'La joya fue robada por Kaito Kid pero posteriormente entregada a _Chat Noir_' escribió con una sonrisa traviesa esperando que solo lo viera el inspector Nakamori. La siguiente carpeta era de unos ladrones de bancos que habían escapado unas cuantas veces. Final del informe: encarcelados. No tenía que escribir nada más allí. Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran esos 'Mizushibuki' de los que se hablaban. Abrió la última carpeta. La foto de delante mostraba una persona de hacía mucho tiempo que él podía reconocer a la perfección. Kaito Kid, es decir su padre, estaba allí sonriendo mientras acababa de saltar de un tejado cubriéndose con la capa blanca. Observó con atención todo lo que se ponía de él. Los robos, el inicio, la desaparición durante 8 años, la vuelta, la desaparición de nuevo… al final de la última página un oficial había escrito: 'se cree que ha muerto'. Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Muerto? ¿Quién estaba muerto? Si pillaba a ese oficial, sí que le haría saber lo que era estar muerto. Kaito Kid seguía bien vivo. Debajo de esa línea bien escrita en las cuadrículas del papel, pudo reconocer la letra de Hakuba escrita en diagonal y con prisas: '¿tú qué crees?'. El mago sonrió. Escribió debajo, también en diagonal y cerró la carpeta.

Miró de nuevo el portátil. La luz amarilla seguía moviéndose con rapidez. Tenía que apresurarse. Tecleó un par de cosas en el ordenador, haciendo que su teléfono emitiera otro pitido parecido al del inspector. Cerró el portátil metiéndolo en la bolsa y se fue con ella a cuestas. Ni siquiera hacía falta coger el ascensor. Empezó a correr escaleras abajo para poder mantener un poco su forma física. En cuanto salió miró la pantalla de su móvil. Estaban a cuatro calles de allí. Podía escuchar las sirenas de la policía. Así que los ladrones se movían en coche… echó a correr hasta encontrar un edificio alto. Subió las escaleras de allí con prisas y se paró en el tejado. Sacó sus prismáticos y observó hacia abajo. Era el momento perfecto. En un solo gesto se cambió sus ropas. Aunque fuera la luz del día, allí donde estaban era oscuro así que podría desaparecer con facilidad. Kaito Kid volvía de nuevo. No podía permitir que esa estatua negra, con ojos azules, estuviera en manos de ese tipo. Saltó del edificio con el ala delta, escondiéndose entre sus ropas, ahora blancas, el ordenador y el teléfono. El cielo era inmenso, ciertamente él podía verlo cada vez que saltaba. Cada vez que lo hacía la sensación de libertad le inundaba. Esa sensación que le hacía perder el control de su cerebro, que le dejaba de lado los problemas y su pasado. Cada vez que volaba con esa ala delta pensaba en que nunca dejaría de volar fuera en la forma en la que fuera. Aunque Kaito Kid desapareciera, él se montaría otra cosa para poder volar. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba rozando el coche de los hombres que disparaban hacia atrás a los coches de policía. Deshizo el ala delta justo en el momento en que sus pies tocaban el techo mientras el coche de esos tipos giraba hacia otra calle. De la nada sacó un arma parecida a un bazooka, asustando al inspector Nakamori que estaba detrás de ellos. Sonrió al ver la cara del inspector mientras notaba que el globo-bazooka sacaba un pequeño martillo de juguete por debajo y golpeaba el techo del coche. Deshinchó el arma dejando que volara hacia el coche de detrás en el que iba Nakamori gritando, mientras el copiloto del coche sacaba la cabeza con el arma para ver lo que ocurría.

- _Snake_… –sonrió Kid arrodillándose mientras el hombre le apuntaba con el arma.

- Kaito Kid –murmuró el hombre– así que no moriste en América.

- Qué pena ¿verdad? –sonrió el ladrón de guante blanco alargando la mano para que le diera la estatua.

El hombre le apuntó con la pistola para disparar. Kaito saltó hacia el parabrisas del coche poniéndose delante del conductor, que no podía ver lo que hacía con la capa del ladrón voleando delante de él. Sacó su pistola de cartas y disparó con rapidez hacia el trozo de cristal del copiloto. El hombre con sombrero y bigote se metió de nuevo al coche agarrando con las dos manos la estatua para que no pudiera cogerla. Kaito sacó otra pistola disparando a la mano del hombre. La bala que tenía le rozó haciendo que el hombre pegara un bote. Y soltara la estatua. Kaito la agarró con fuerza y saltó de nuevo al techo del coche. En ese momento iban a entrar en un túnel. Kaito sonrió con más fuerza dejando el objeto en el techo del coche y se agachó a tiempo para desaparecer en la oscuridad. El hombre del sombrero miró por el techo, pero solo estaba la estatua sola. Un pequeño bote en la carretera hizo que la estatua saltara por los aires y chocara contra el cristal de uno de los coches de policía que les seguían. Kaito se apresuró a subir por una de las escaleras de emergencia que había en el túnel ya vestido con las ropas oscuras para pasar desapercibido. En cuanto estuvo arriba observó con atención como por el otro lado salían los coches patrulla persiguiendo aún el coche de esos hombres. Solo un coche se había parado y era el que había recibido la estatua. Sacó su portátil y abrió la pantalla. Pulsó con el ratón en donde ponía 'desconectar', mientras veía como esos hombres se apresuraban para poder despistar a la policía. Ahora todo ya estaría bien. Sonrió para desaparecer una última vez.

* * *

><p>Bueno... espero que les guste... quizás el domingo pueda subir otro capítulo! :D<p>

Antes de irme, debo decir una cosa... soy catalana y quizás después de este fanfic voy a dejar de escribir. Porque nuestro país quiere hacer desaparecer el catalán, como cuando aún estabamos bajo la dictadura del General Franco. Así pues... espero que disfruten de este fanfic, porque, si las cosas no cambian, voy a escribir en mi idioma para intentar que nuestra cultura, nuestra lengua y nuestra historia no desaparezca jamás... intentaré dejar una huella de más, aunque no sea posible en fanfiction.

Sin nada más... dejen reviews ;)

^^Shihoran^^


	27. Truth

Buenas! :D

Tal y como dije voy a actualizar pronto en diciembre! Aunque el trabajo y los viajes larguitos de tren me ocupan mucho tiempo sin escribir. Estoy procurando avanzar con rapidez, a ver si puedo llegar a tiempo para un especial jijiji

**Laurii19:** JAJAJAJAJA me alegro que te haya gustado! :D Aquí tienes otro capítulo ;) JAJAJAJA por fin de año será también en por los años fin de año XD eso es lo que voy a intentar XD y seguro os gustará el capítulo :D

**Anonimo:** jajajaja de momento no te preocupes :3 en cuanto termine la historia será cuando abandone la escritura en español, eso sí, si nada cambia que parece que no... dichosa política XD

**Lady Kid:** My geme ¬¬ querida sabes que las respuestas te las doy directas XD MUAHAHAHAHAHA por supuesto voy a tocar al hombrecillo que empieza por M! XD soy su madre! (?) ZEUS! XD ¿Crees que me equivoqué de título? El bueno más malo hubiera estado bien, pero bah... Kaito es bueno al fin y al cabo! XD Maldita! por supuesto quieres que llegue fin de año si ya sabes lo que viene de por el medio ¬¬ y lo que hay en año nuevo XD y vale... ya te contesté! así que ahora sigue dejándome reviews en los otros XD hasta fin de año (?) XD

Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado ladies & gentelmans (era así como lo decía Kaito? XD ni pajo XD) y advierto: **LOS SENSIBLES ABSTENGANSE DE LEER EN RECTO! LEAN EN DIAGONAL! XD HAY PARTES MUY TRAUMATICAS!**

P.D.: O.O vale... si alguien mira mis reviews por alguna casualidad de la vida y me ve por allí... he comprobado que me puedo escribir reviews a mi misma XD

* * *

><p><strong>Truth.<strong>

La verdad es lo que es, y sigue siendo verdad aunque se piense al revés.

**Antonio Machado** (_Poeta y prosista español_).

- Oh, Sakura-san, cada vez que la veo está usted más bonita –sonrió Kaito cogiendo su mano y besándola.

- Y tú cada vez más galán –respondió la señora mientras Kaito le sacaba una flor de Sakura de la nada y se la daba– eres todo un caballero, sí, señor… Anda pasa Sora –añadió apartándose para que el mago pudiera pasar.

Kaito entró y ella cerró la puerta. El ladrón se dirigió directamente hacia las habitaciones en donde podía escuchar algunas voces. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió entrando en ella.

- Ya he vuelto ni... –se quedó parado mirando la habitación– ño…

Se quedó parado al lado de la puerta al comprobar que esa casa se había convertido en un lugar de fiestas. Shinichi estaba sentado en la cama apoyado al respaldo. A su lado Yui estaba tumbada en la cama, de vez en cuando temblaba, parecía cansada y estaba agarrada con fuerza a su padre. A un lado de la cama, Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko y Makoto, con Akira estaban sentados al suelo y parecían mantener una conversación entre ellos con voz muy baja. Detrás de ellos, apoyados en la pared de la enorme habitación, estaban Shiho y Eisuke con los brazos cruzados y sus teléfonos en la mano. La ventana que había a su lado, estaba abierta y movía las cortinas oscuras dejando entrar un poco de luz. Al otro lado de la cama, Ran estaba arrodillada, acariciando a Yui. Detrás de ella, de pie, estaban Aoko, Akako, Saguru y Keiko. Apoyados a la pared de detrás, algunos agentes del FBI, entre los que se encontraban Jodie, Shuichi y Masumi, quienes sonrieron al verlo. Tal y como había entrado hizo un par de pasos atrás para cerrar la puerta. Soltó el pomo de la puerta y siguió su camino de espaldas como si estuviera retrocediendo una cámara de vídeo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Sora? –preguntó la anciana apartándose para no topar con él mientras Aoko abría la puerta de la habitación y le observaba siguiendo su camino hacia atrás.

- Creo que la próxima vez mejor no omite el 'hay gente que no puede saber ciertas cosas o Kudo te va a matar' –suspiró el ladrón mirando de reojo a la anciana mientras cruzaba sus brazos y escuchaba la voz de Heiji echándose a reír.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Aoko acercándose.

- Nada, absolutamente nada –se rió el mago, volviendo a andar hacia delante– ¡ya he vuelto gente! –sonrió entrando a la habitación.

Esquivó con rapidez un cojín proveniente de donde estaba Shinichi, que le dio de lleno a Aoko.

- Perdona –sonrió el mago– no sabía…

- Demasiado tarde, ¿no crees? –preguntó él.

- ¿Pero en serio dices que no sabe nada? –suspiró el ladrón.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le interrumpió Shiho de mala gana.

- Al contrario que los que estáis aquí, algunos trabajamos hasta el final y en doble trabajo –respondió él acercándose a la mujer– y por lo que veo tu doble trabajo lo has terminado rápido.

- Si lo dices por la sangre sí, lo he terminado rápido… –sonrió ella– pero estaba más preocupada por otra cosa, la verdad.

- ¿De qué no me he enterado? –preguntó Kaito girándose hacia Shinichi.

- Todos los bandos han sido inteligentes por una vez y se han unido –respondió el del FBI– Nishio, Michael, Jack, la BO y los seguidores de Kevin.

- Eso debería de hacer más de 1000 hombres en nuestra contra, ¿verdad? –pensó Kaito.

- 1327 para ser exactos –respondió Hondo.

- Ahá… –sonrió el ladrón señalándolo satisfecho– y… –observó la cara amarga de Shiho– ¿a quién han atacado?

- A Yui –respondió Shinichi.

Kaito se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada. Shinichi sonrió al instante.

- Qué insensatos –suspiró el ladrón– creo que tengo más pena por esos 1327…

- No es momento para reírse –se quejó Shiho levantando la voz– podrían haberla matado mientras tú estabas vete a saber dónde.

- Los Inmortales han robado una de esas estatuas, he ido a recogerla –respondió Kaito– y además, Yui-chin no me ha llamado –se quejó– ¿cómo debería de saber yo lo que ha ocurrido?

- ¿Cómo deberías de…? –preguntó Shiho– Dile algo, Shinichi…

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga? –preguntó él– si Yui no ha llamado no podía saberlo… además… no se ha equivocado de mucho…

- ¿Los ha derrotado? –preguntó el ladrón acercándose a la cama sorprendido.

- El grupo de Jack y de Michael estarán fuera de combate por unos días –sonrió el padre– y a mi opinión, Gin ahora tiene más interés en ella, así que me atrevería a decir que Nishio también estará fuera de combate hasta que ese tipo desaparezca del todo. En cuanto a los Inmortales… no les interesa una niña que pueda hacerles daño y decir sus nombres en cualquier lugar, así que… tampoco creo que se apresuren mucho a atacarnos.

- Así que ahora mismo solo tenemos a la BO encima de nosotros y a los secuaces de Kevin… –sonrió el ladrón– perfecto.

- En cuanto a Kevin me vais a tener que dejarlos todos para mí –sonrió Eisuke– al fin y al cabo ese tipo era uno de la CIA.

- ¿Shiho? –preguntó Shinichi observando a la científica que se había girado para mirar a la ventana.

- Me encargaré de la BO junto con los del FBI.

- Supongo que tu intentarás seguir a los Inmortales, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shinichi mirando a Kaito que sonreía con satisfacción.

- Me llevaré a Yui-chin conmigo –respondió el ladrón mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo –respondió el padre.

- Espero que no falléis –sonrio Masumi saliendo de la habitación junto con los demás agentes del FBI.

- Por supuesto que no –respondieron Kaito y Eisuke– ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Somos hijos de los más revolucionarios de Japón y América –sonrieron con orgullo.

- Si Hondo y Kuroba os escucharan se avergonzarían de vosotros –suspiró Shiho.

- Al menos podemos estar orgullosos de nuestros padres –respondió el ladrón– no fueron unos asesinos.

- Mis padres no mataron a nadie –respondió ella defendiéndolos.

- No, pero… crearon un veneno para esa gente… no sé que es peor –se rió Eisuke.

- Mira quién fue a hablar –respondió ella– el hijo del agente de la CIA al que descubrieron y su hija lo tuvo que matar.

- No metas a Hidemi en esto –se quejó Hondo señalando a la científica.

- Dejadlo ya… –suspiró Shinichi mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

- Esto no va a quedar así –dijo Kaito señalando a Shiho e imitando la voz de Eisuke.

- Yo no digo esas cosas –se quejó el de la CIA.

- Sí lo haces –se rió Shiho.

- ¿Siempre os estáis peleando así? –preguntó Aoko mirando a los tres mientras le devolvía el cojín a Shinichi.

- Junto a papá, sí –respondió Yui aún tumbada.

- Es una manera de pasar el rato –respondió Shinichi– al menos así no pensamos en otras cosas.

- ¿Todos fuisteis a… ese lugar? –preguntó curiosa Aoko mirando a Shinichi, luego a Shiho y luego a Eisuke.

El silencio se hizo a la sala con rapidez.

- Vaya preguntas por hacer Aoko –se quejó el mago.

- Es que… lo que nos contó Irie-san… –susurró ella.

- Excepto Eisuke todos fuimos a ese lugar –respondió Yui sentándose a la cama– aunque yo fuera muy tarde y no tuvieron tiempo de torturarme.

- ¿Tor… turar… te? –preguntaron Ran, Keiko y Akako– ¿De qué hablas?

- Es cierto vosotras aún no lo sabíais –susurró Aoko.

- Ese es el lugar al que te llevaron… Ran –susurró Shinichi con los ojos cerrados para no mirar a nadie– el lugar al que Nishio te llevó el otro día. La mansión de los Smith.

- ¿Tortura? –preguntó ella levantándose para poder verlo mejor– ¿Te han… te han torturado? –preguntó nerviosa y preocupada.

- ¿Quieres dejar de repetir esa palabra por favor? –se quejó Kaito saliendo de la habitación.

- Ah… Kaito… –susurró Aoko.

- Un segundo… por eso no pude encontraros… –susurró la bruja– un momento… Kuroba… Kuroba espera –susurró la bruja siguiéndolo– estuve buscándote con Satán, eso quiere decir que estábais bajo tierra, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir lo de Satán? Das miedo y ahora más sin poderes –se quejó la voz de Kaito por el pasillo– das verdadero miedo.

- ¿Esa es la bruja entonces? –preguntó Yui observando hacia el pasillo– ¡Es la bruja que detuvo a Kaito-ojiichan con chocolate! –gritó dando un salto hacia el pasillo.

- Yui no te pongas al medio de… –Shinichi se había incorporado para pararla, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

- Ya voy yo… –susurró Eisuke– ese es un tema que siempre me ha sorprendido.

- Y a mí –se rió Shiho– aún no puedo entender como ese mago puede creer en la verdadera magia –sonrió yéndose con él a encontrarlos.

Shinichi suspiró.

- Lo siento… Kaito tuvo que aguantar mucho esa semana –sonrió forzadamente Shinichi mirando hacia Ran.

- Por favor deja de hacer eso –se quejó ella mientras Hakuba y Aoko también salían de la habitación.

Shinichi se quedó mirándola.

- De nuevo estás forzando una sonrisa… –se quejó ella.

- Creo que ahora es un buen momento Kudo –sonrió Kazuha cerrando la puerta después de asegurarse de que solo quedaban la pareja Hattori, la familia Kyogoku y Ran con él.

- Un buen momento no lo será nunca –se quejó él poniéndose el cojín detrás de la espalda para quedarse sentado y no forzar su herida.

En todo momento estaba evitando mirarlos.

- No importa, Kazuha-chan –sonrió Ran– de verdad… no importa.

- Si que importa… –susurró el herido– todos tenéis derecho a saber lo qué pasó… sé seguro que Suzuki me estuvo criticando durante un buen tiempo, y estoy convencido de que Toyama también. Y por supuesto conocía antes el que Hattori se hubiera vuelto loco buscándome y que Ran lloraba por mi… Pero… fui un cobarde… –Shinichi levantó la cabeza hacia el techo– me secuestraron esa noche y me llevaron a un lugar llamado las mazmorras. La verdad es que esa era la pinta que tenían. La casa era muy antigua y el sótano había sido en la antigüedad una cárcel. Paredes de piedra, barrotes de hierro bastante oxidados… olor a putrefacción y cadáveres y esqueletos mirases a dónde mirases –cerró los ojos para intentar recordar– a Shiho y a mí nos dieron el antídoto de un veneno que nos habían dado hacía mucho tiempo. Y Kaito estaba muy mal, no aguantaba el olor. Al poco llegaron Miki-chan, Minami-san y Nishio. Entonces fue cuando empezaron a contarnos el porqué estábamos allí. Shiho les había traicionado y la perdonarían si se unía de nuevo a ellos. Kaito debería de unirse para poder robar por ellos. Minami-san tenía que entregarles el programa que había hecho para ellos, pero que ella vio el problema que causaría y que se negó a hacerlo. Miki-chan y Nishio estaban allí como moneda de cambio para que Minami-san no se negara. Ayako-san estaba allí en el peor momento de todos, y como testigo no podía salir con vida. Yo… tenía que trabajar para ellos para así quitarse a un estorbo del camino. Pero nos negamos. Todos lo hicimos a la vez y sin dudar. Empezaron a golpearnos… –añadió apretando con fuerza los puños– teníamos que decir lo que ellos quisieran y cuando vieron que nos volvíamos a negar… pasamos a la fase de inicio de reclutas.

Shinichi abrió los ojos y levantó el brazo derecho, levantándose la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Quitó la muñequera que Kazuha le había dado días atrás. Ran se tapó la boca horrorizada.

- Nos marcaron para que supiéramos que les pertenecíamos a ellos… y solo a ellos… –susurró el herido tapándose el lugar con rapidez– Ese día, en cuanto vi lo que estaba ocurriendo, les pedí que ninguno de ellos se pusiera en contra. Que solo intentaran evitar el juntarse con ellos. Un día más tarde llegó el anciano Yuu. Ese hombre había visto como secuestraban a la familia de Minami, y lo habían estado persiguiendo durante un buen tiempo, hasta que se fue a la policía a denunciarlo y se encontró con que era uno de la BO. Ese día yo le dije a Gin que si no me soltaban mi confidente contaría su verdad a todo el mundo –sonrió mirando a Heiji– no me equivoqué de mucho, ¿verdad? –el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa como respuesta– Gin se enojó más conmigo, me sacaron a rastras de la celda… y empezaron a pegarme para que les dijera el nombre… por poco no había perdido la consciencia cuando uno de los que se reían le pidió que le dejara a él –Shinichi cerró los ojos con fuerza– me… me pusieron… –Ran se sentó en la cama y agarró la mano del detective, él la miró– me… me ataron en una silla, con… con unas cuerdas de color rojo… todo… era sangre… –susurró cerrando de nuevo los ojos– me apretaron con fuerza cortándome la circulación… y me tumbaron con el respaldo de la silla al suelo… –su voz empezaba a romperse, pero ahora que había empezado tenía que terminarlo– me pusieron… una toalla… en la cabeza… y empezaron… empezaron a… echarme agua… me ahogaba… pero… mientras ellos estaban concentrados en ese nombre, no les hacían daño a los demás…

Shinichi se quedó callado un rato. El contacto de la mano de Ran le tranquilizaba un poco, pero los recuerdos eran tan potentes que seguían clavándose en su cuerpo, como si aún estuviera recibiendo los efectos.

- En cuanto… –de nuevo volvió a hablar– en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que por poco no me habían matado… me electrocutaron, aún no sé con qué… para… revivirme… cuando me devolvieron a las celdas… yo ya había perdido la voz y prácticamente las ganas de seguir viviendo, pero… lo que había hecho había surtido efecto… habían golpeado un poco a Miki-chan y habían intentado ahogar a Kaito, pero… los demás estaban bien… me alegré de haber conseguido mi objetivo… –suspiró mientras el silencio de la habitación seguía sólido– además… si me hubiera rendido… seguro hubieran hecho algo para saber quiénes eran mis amigos e intentar hacerles daño… no podía dejar que os hicieran daño a ninguno de vosotros por un error que había cometido hacía algún tiempo… –sonrió tristemente– nos servían agua con sal y comida salada y quemada para debilitarnos, pero todos me daban la comida a mi… para que aguantara por ellos –Shinichi abrió los ojos mirando el agarre que tenía aún con Ran– de vez en cuando ellos también recibían para que así no se olvidaran de que estaban aquí por ellos. Tres días más tarde yo había entrado en coma. Por lo que me dijeron… Kaito hizo lo mismo que yo… y de nuevo en dos días él también había perdido la voz… aún no sé con exactitud como conseguimos salir de allí… solo sé que Yui llegó el último día. Kaito abrió la puerta, Shiho mató a uno de los guardias que estaba a punto de descubrirnos, Yuu-san me llevó hasta la salida junto con Kaito, Miki-chan nos guiaba y Minami-san se calló el hecho de que Nishio se había quedado atrás. Gracias a que Kaito recuperó la voz… yo conseguí recuperar la consciencia. Una semana más tarde me desperté en el hospital del FBI, en América. Dos años más tarde recuperaba mi voz gracias a que Kaito me ayudaba en todo. Ese día pasé de ser un testigo protegido a un agente del FBI. Me pusieron junto a Mary-san, la madre de Yui. El padre biológico de la niña les estaba buscando y ella me pidió que las protegiera. Me fui a vivir con ellas dos para poderlas proteger… pero… no fue suficiente. Mary-san me insistió en intentar recuperar mi anterior vida… mientras me lo recordaba, la mataron, después de una semana de estar viviendo con ella. Empecé a cuidar de Yui. Una niña de 8 años que vea a su padre matar a su madre… no fue una imagen muy buena que digamos. Ella tenía pesadillas cada día… y no sé cómo me vi reflejado en ella cada vez que se despertaba gritando por la noche… una semana más tarde me enteré de que Mary-san nos había dejado a Yui a cargo de todos los que habíamos estado a las celdas con ella. El padre de Yui se las arregló para poner al FBI en nuestra contra, y empezamos a ser perseguidos por todos. Íbamos de ciudad en ciudad, una niña de ocho años, junto a tres chicos de la misma edad y una joven también de 19 años… pusieron el anuncio en la tele, así que fuéramos donde fuéramos llamábamos la atención. Un año más tarde, un hombre que nos había visto, prefirió tomarse la justicia por su mano. Así que intentó matarnos para poder recuperar a la pobre niña que había sido secuestrada por esos cuatro jóvenes. En cuanto estuvo a punto de matarnos, no me lo pensé dos veces. Le disparé. Pero… mi tiro fue demasiado certero. Le había matado… Nos cogieron a Kaito y a mí y nos echaron por la borda de un barco a 4 quilómetros de la costa… con un montón de balas en nuestro cuerpo. Aún no sé como conseguimos sobrevivir de eso… más tarde conseguíamos llegar de nuevo con los del FBI y contar a Jodie-sensei y a los demás lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, así que… nos dieron pasaportes falsos y ellos se quedaron a Yui para cuidarla. Nosotros pudimos volver a Japón. Pero aquellos que intentaban matarnos nos siguieron hasta aquí. Fue entonces cuando creamos el Programa Especial de la Policía de Kioto. Encontramos a Minami y a Miki que se habían ido con la interpol una semana después de salir de las celdas. Y ellas aceptaron en quedarse con nosotros. Eisuke también estaba, era de la CIA… así que todos a nuestro modo estábamos protegidos. Nadie nos encontraba en ese lugar y podíamos actuar en cuanto veíamos que eran casos de la BO gracias a la ayuda de Irie.

Shinichi se tumbó de nuevo a la cama.

- Gracias –sonrió Heiji saliendo de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida hacia él.

Kazuha le siguió.

- Lo siento… –susurró Sonoko cogiendo a su hijo en brazos.

- Olvídalo… –suspiró Shinichi– no podías saberlo…

- Vamos, Sonoko –sonrió Makoto empujándola hacia afuera– sé que no nos conocemos, pero… por lo que he podido ver eso no te ha cambiado mucho… y me alegro.

- Gracias –respondió Shinichi cerrando por completo los ojos.

- ¿Entonces eso es lo que te asusta? –se atrevió a preguntar Ran con un hilo de voz a punto de llorar.

- Cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelvo allí –suspiró Shinichi con la voz débil y cortada por aguantarse la respiración– una y otra vez…

- Pero sabes perfectamente que no estás allí –añadió Ran.

Shinichi la miró.

- Claro –respondió con una sonrisa triste– pero…

- ¿Quieres olvidarlo? –preguntó de nuevo ella.

- No… –respondió él mirando de nuevo hacia el techo– si me olvido de eso me olvidaría del motivo por el que he luchado durante 6 años. Al principio solo quería desenmascarar una organización criminal. Ahora quiero hacerles pagar por algo como eso. Había niños allí, Ran… había cadáveres de niños… –añadió cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Ella le abrazó desde donde estaba. Él abrió los ojos asustado por el contacto con ella, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó. Ran deshizo su agarre y sonrió.

- ¿Duele? –preguntó en un susurro más bajo la chica.

- Dolió –respondió él– ahora… a veces aún siento que noto todo aquello si cierro los ojos… todas mis heridas… pero… no puede compararse para nada a la realidad.

- Shinichi… perdóname –añadió ella.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó él suspirando para tranquilizarse una vez más.

- Lo has pasado mal –se quejó ella– y yo no he podido estar a tu lado para ayudarte.

- No me importa, Ran –sonrió él con cálidez– ¿Sabes? Estando allí… cuando vi lo que iban a hacernos… pensé en vosotros.

- ¿Heiji y yo? –preguntó ella.

- Pensé que prefería estar yo allí que vosotros… –suspiró– porque… sabiendo de lo que eran capaces esa gente… si vosotros hubierais estado allí… yo… me hubiera vuelto loco… no hubiera podido ayudaros… mi cerebro no hubiera podido seguir en más de dos días.

- Shinichi eso no es cierto –sonrió Ran– tratándose de ti sé seguro que me hubieras encontrado. Tengo la confianza plena en ti.

Ran sonrió cálidamente haciendo que la respiración del chico se acelerara por unos momentos.

- Dime, Ran… –sonrió Shinichi– tú ¿has estado bien?

Ella sonrió.

- Ahora estoy bien –respondió– triste pero bien.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó él.

- Ahora que vuelves a estar con nosotros –respondió ella– yo también te he echado de menos maníaco de los detectives.

- Siento haberte abandonado, Ran… –murmuró él.

- Entonces no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿vale? –preguntó la chica con los ojos llorosos.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Él tenía la mirada triste, pero aguantaba con una sonrisa forzada y una sonrisa sincera. Ella le había estado maldiciendo muchos días por haberla dejado sola pero ahora se arrepentía por completo de ello.

- Prométeme que no volverás a irte de mi lado, Shinichi –pidió ella dejando que sus lágrimas salieran.

Shinichi la miró preocupado. Se incorporó y la abrazó. Cerró los ojos de nuevo amenazando con llorar.

- Lo prometo –susurró a su oído– Ran… –añadió deshaciendo su agarre y observándola– Ran… –volvió a repetir para que ella le mirara– te lo prometo. No volveré a dejarte sola jamás.

- Más te vale –se quejó ella.

Shinichi le secó las lágrimas de la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

- Te he echado mucho de menos –sonrió ella.

- Yo también –respondió él tumbándose de nuevo.

La herida empezaba a dolerle de verdad, así que tenía que quedarse estirado si quería recuperarse del todo. Ran se arrodilló al suelo y suspiró mientras el viento seguía entrando por la ventana.

- Lo único que no pude aguantar en América… era no poder decir a nadie que estaba bien –susurró Shinichi– no… no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que lo estarías pasando.

- Shinichi… –susurró ella un poco avergonzada– tu… tu me… ¿me sigues queriendo?

Él abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó estático mirándola.

- No sé si he entendido mal la pregunta –susurró medio riendo.

- No me hagas repetírtelo –se quejó ella en un hilo de voz evitando los ojos de su amigo.

- ¿De verdad tienes que preguntarme eso? –preguntó él medio ruborizado– ¿No deberías de conocer la respuesta? –preguntó buscando los ojos vergonzosos de ella.

- Dime la respuesta –respondió ella encarándolo firme.

- Te quiero y te seguiré queriendo siempre, Ran –susurró él– pero a qué…

Ella le puso un dedo en la boca para que no dijera nada más. Shinichi la miró. Estaba sonriendo… como una tonta, sonreía. De alguna manera él terminó sonriendo igual que ella. Sin darse cuenta, había sonreído durante un rato y ella le observaba con atención. No forzaba la sonrisa, no era triste. Se habían echado de menos. Ahora que estaban uno al lado del otro, podían sentir que ese tiempo pasado quizás ya no sería presente en sus vidas. Ran seguía preocupada por lo que había dicho él. Solo pensaba en cómo podría intentar hacérselo olvidar. Miraba sus ojos, como siempre tan hipnotizadores. Sin darse cuenta, Ran fue acercándose a él, con lentitud. No se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban mientras el viento seguía entrando por la ventana. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro…

* * *

><p>MATERIAL NO APTO PARA MENORES! XD no, no lo he cortado por eso es que ahora viene la parte bonita de la relación entre todos los agentes del Programa Especial de la Policía de Kioto, y se me hacía muy largo sino XD<p>

Espero que no me maten, espero que me sigan leyendo, espero que les haya gustado (a los que no les gustan las situaciones amorosas también) y por favor dejen reviews! :D

¿Me estoy haciendo pesada con los reviews? XD


	28. Besos

De nuevo por aquí! :D

Tengo que deciros que todos vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz! Aunque parece ahora que hagáis concursos XD **Lady Kid**, **Laurii19** en menos de 20 minutos tenía vuestros reviews en mi correo electrónico avisándome XD chicas sois unos ángeles! :3

**Lady Kid**: Sin perder la costumbre tu querida bíblia es encantadora *^* Tranquila por lo de la musa... en cuanto llegue disfrutaré de mis queridos personajitos de DC *^* Quizás sea más oficial, sí jejejeje pero tu tienes suerte de saber lo que hay por fin de año... aunque te tengo reservada otra sorpresa para el capítulo siguiente que intentaré publicar el día siguiente XD */* tanto como maravillosa obra de arte... */* llega un momento en que me he perdido en medio de tus halagos *^* tus celos con Shin-Kai es un poco rara XD pero está claro que en algún momento llegará cuando la amistad Shin-Hei ya verás como todo llegará a más. n.n quizás sean reviews raros, pero sabes que espero los de mi sou-chan con muchas ansias *^* jajajajaja ATENTOS QUE AQUÍ SE PIDEN NÚMEROS DE REVIEWS! espero que disfrutes de este capítulo... aunque ya sepas la reacción de Yui y demás XD

**Laurii19:** gracias *w* jajaja en un principio iba a subir el siguiente capítulo el fin de semana, pero me salió un imprevisto y hasta hoy no puedo hacerlo. JAJAJAJAJAJA aquí solo hay interesados! XDDDD tu y otras personas decís lo mismo ¬¬ no me matáis porque queréis que suba más! XDDDD que bonito *^* si lo sé soy rara pero me agrada que aunque sea por eso sigáis aguantando mis delirios en las historias. Espero que disfrutes de lo que viene! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

**Anonimo:** jajajajaja la originalidad me viene cuando más ocupada estoy XD cuando no tengo nada de tiempo por escribir mi cabeza me da ideas locas... o me hace soñar con cosas extrañas XD me gustaría poderla dar a otra gente, pero es un poco tímida y no se deja ver mucho XD Además de que lo que más me gusta es poder escuchar música y es entonces cuando mi musa viene con más ánimos... bailando... disfrutando... y haciéndome escribir cada capítulo dos veces XD espero que disfrutes de este capítulo igual que los demás! :3

**Sainara:** lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tenía la intención de ponerla el mismo fin de semana... pero me surgieron imprevistos y no pude terminarlo a tiempo TT:TT En cuanto empieces a leer verás el porque lo paré aquí y no más allá XD porque os hubiera fastidiado más si hubierais llegado hasta donde tenía planeado al principio parar XD espero que te haga llorar tanto como reír, porque sino vamos mal XD muchisimas gracias *^* y deseo que te guste este capítulo igual que el anterior o más :D

**CoolGirl97:** jajaja tu y todos estáis impacientes por el especial por lo que veo XD y me alegro muchísimo de que lo esperéis porque eso significa que realmente estáis disfrutando del fanfic *^* muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste también el siguiente *^*

Bueno... tengo un planing extraño este fin de semana, pero espero poder publicar otro capítulo para poder agilizar los días n.n mientras tanto os dejo con este capítulo, y... tal y como le he dicho a Sainara, si os hubiera dejado colgados donde el principio tenía planeado seguro os hubierais quejado más jajajjaa pero ahora al menos tenéis la continuación de lo que viene ! XDDDDD bueno, espero de verdad que os guste también este capítulo que le dedico muy amablemente a Lady Kid XD porque esa chica se está volviendo más loca gracias a mi y a mis personajes XD

Sin nada más! :3 QUE LO DISFRUTEN! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Besos.<strong>

En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.

**Pablo Neruda** (_Poeta chileno_).

- Dime la respuesta –respondió ella encarándolo firme.

- Te quiero y te seguiré queriendo siempre, Ran –susurró él– pero a qué…

Ella le puso un dedo en la boca para que no dijera nada más. Shinichi la miró. Estaba sonriendo… como una tonta, sonreía. De alguna manera él terminó sonriendo igual que ella. Sin darse cuenta, había sonreído durante un rato y ella le observaba con atención. No forzaba la sonrisa, no era triste. Se habían echado de menos. Ahora que estaban uno al lado del otro, podían sentir que ese tiempo pasado quizás ya no sería presente en sus vidas. Ran seguía preocupada por lo que había dicho él. Solo pensaba en cómo podría intentar hacérselo olvidar. Miraba sus ojos, como siempre tan hipnotizadores. Sin darse cuenta, Ran fue acercándose a él, con lentitud. No se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban mientras el viento seguía entrando por la ventana. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro…

-Ai… –se quejó Shinichi de golpe.

Ran se apartó y lo miró sorprendida. Shinichi se estaba rozando el brazo derecho. Entre sus dedos una as de picas. Suspiró y observó a la ventana.

- Kaito un día de estos voy a hacerte picadillo… –se quejó incorporándose.

- Lo siento… –se escuchó la voz del mago al jardín– no puedes tener emociones fuertes –se rió– lo ha dicho el doctor…

- ¡Cierra el pico y lárgate! –gritó él más rojo que un tomate– será… –suspiró volviéndose a tumbar.

Miró a Ran. Ella estaba más roja aún si cabía. Tenía las manos encima de las rodillas y parecía arrepentida por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- Per… perdónalo –susurró Shinichi.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No he conseguido nunca que se comporte como adulto –se rió el detective observando con atención la carta que le había lanzado desde la ventana.

- Qui… quizás debería de ir… –Ran se levantó para irse, pero Shinichi le agarró la mano antes de que se fuera.

- No me has dicho nada tu –se quejó el detective girando la mirada hacia la ventana.

- ¿De… decirte de qué? –preguntó Ran en medio de un tartamudeo sin mirarlo.

El no dijo nada. Sabía que ella le había entendido a la perfección. Le soltó el brazo y ella se quedó parada de espaldas a él. Ran se quedó mirando la puerta. Aún se notaba las mejillas calientes por lo que había estado a punto de hacer y ahora él le preguntaba por eso.

- Yo no… –se giró para intentar excusarse.

Grave error. Shinichi se había levantado en sigilo y en cuanto ella se había girado, la rodeó con los brazos para besarla. Se quedó petrificada con los labios unidos a los suyos. Notaba como su rubor iba en aumento si es que eso se podía. Cerró los ojos con lentitud intentando corresponder a ese beso. Sin darse cuenta sus brazos rodearon al chico, dejándose llevar por el momento que tanto había esperado. Se separaron unos segundos. Ran abrió los ojos y observó al detective. Estaba sonriendo.

- Lo siento… he esperado seis años para esto… –susurró él soltándola y sentándose en la cama.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. Aún no sabía muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. Solo se había dejado llevar. Cuando se dio cuenta, se llevó una mano a los labios.

- ¿Tan mal lo he hecho? –preguntó Shinichi sacando la lengua.

Ella seguía sin mediar palabra. Ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Sus oídos se habían cerrado a cualquier cosa exterior. En sus labios se dibujaron una sonrisa enorme, tapada por su mano. Shinichi se quedó mirando la reacción de la chica. Apartó la mirada mientras sonreía. Había conseguido de nuevo revivir los sentimientos en esa chica. Se tumbó a la cama. La herida le estaba matando de nuevo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar aguantar el dolor. Notó que Ran se sentaba a su lado en la cama y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Tanto? –preguntó finalmente Ran.

- Ah… ¿así que sí que me has oído? –preguntó él– por supuesto que tanto… y podría decir que mucho más…

- ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó ella sonriendo traviesa.

- Desde antes de nacer –sonrió él.

- Eso es imposible –se rió ella.

- No… no lo es –sonrió él tranquilo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo. Se acercó poco a poco a él. Quería besarlo de nuevo. Pero antes de hacerlo tenía que decirlo. Se apartó de nuevo, ante la atenta mirada azul del chico.

- Te quiero, Shinichi… –susurró Ran mirando a sus ojos– yo también he estado esperando…

- Me alegra oír eso –sonrió él– yo también te quiero…

Ran se apartó un mechón de la cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba poder decir esas palabras. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba que él también las dijera.

- Antes me has cogido desprevenida –susurró ella acercándose para volverlo a besar.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó él como si de un juego se tratara.

- Eso no vale… –se quejó Ran a escasos centímetros de él.

- Quizás… –susurró él dejando que ella fuera quien se acercara a besarlo.

- No… no vale –respondió ella rozándole los labios.

Él estiró la mano para acariciarle el pelo, mientras de nuevo se besaban. Notaban el calor tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo, una vez más. La tranquilidad entre los dos podía apreciarse a la perfección. Ran sentía que él estaba olvidando lo de hacía algunos minutos. Shinichi sentía que ella había dejado de preocuparse. Confiaban en el corazón del otro, que les había hecho una esperanza amarga y eterna y les había llevado hasta ese momento. No hacían falta ni siquiera las lágrimas que ella había derramado tantas veces sola. No hacían falta ni palabras ni miradas… había sido tanto tiempo que ya sabían que los dos jamás se separarían.

- Oye, papá… –dijo Yui entrando sin llamar a la puerta.

Con rapidez Ran se levantó asustada y Shinichi se quedó mirando a la niña.

- Ay… madre… –susurró ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Ah… Yu… Yu… Yui… –sonrió Shinichi incorporándose– ¿Qué… qué… ocurre?

- No sé si ya no importa… –sonrió ella traviesamente.

- Ni se te ocurra –la amenazó Shinichi con la mirada.

- Por supuesto que sí… –sonrió ella.

- No lo hagas… –se quejó Shinichi.

- No puedes cojerme –añadió ella cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Yui vuelve aquí! –gritó Shinichi saltando de la cama corriendo.

Parecía que la herida ya no le dolía con lo que estaba corriendo. Aunque solo lo parecía. La siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina de la casa. La sala estaba vacía. Ella siguió hasta el ventanal y salió al jardín.

- Vuelve aquí, Yui –se quejó Shinichi persiguiéndola más rojo que un tomate.

- Ni hablar –se rió ella escondiéndose detrás de Kaito que estaba al lado de un árbol del jardín.

- ¿Qué haces? –se preocupó el mago viéndolo agarrándose la herida con la mano.

- Yui… –se quejó el padre amenazándola.

- Ni hablar –respondió ella sacando la lengua.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ran.

- Será mejor que te alejes… –sonrió Shinichi girándose de espaldas a la niña y señalándola.

- Ah… ¡ni hablar! –se quejó Kaito alejándose corriendo mientras Shinichi se tapaba los oídos.

- ¡PAPÁ ESTABA BESANDO A RAN-ONEECHAN! –gritó la niña al medio del jardín ante la atenta mirada de todos, excepto Kaito y Shinichi, que se estaban tapando los oídos.

- Tienes que quitarte esa manía, Yui… –se quejó su padre girándose de nuevo para mirarla.

- ¿¡CÓMO!? –gritaron Eisuke y Shiho acercándose de golpe.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Shinichi asustándose de que ese par se acercaran con miradas asesinas.

- Un día de estos voy a hacerte picadillo te lo digo de verdad –se quejó Eisuke.

- No pienso dejar que lo hagas –se quejó Shiho poniéndose al medio.

- ¡Dejádme en paz! –se quejó el agente del FBI mientras Kaito se había quedado sin habla al lado de Yui– ¡Y tú deja de pensar cosas pervertidas! –se quejó mirando al ladrón.

El mago se llevó un dedo a la mejilla, rascando, y miró hacia otro lado intentando disimular las múltiples cosas que acababan de pasarle por la cabeza.

- Kai-ojiichan es un pervertido –sonrió Yui cruzándose de brazos.

- Cierra el pico mocosa –se quejó el ladrón medio riendo.

- No te rías… –suspiró Shinichi– que lo de antes no ha tenido ni pizca de gracia.

- No he podido evitarlo… –sonrió el mago mirando a Yui.

- No intentes separarlos –se quejó la niña chafando el pie del mago.

Shinichi suspiró y se miró al resto de los presentes, mientras Ran ya estaba más roja que él. Heiji estaba sentado al lado de una grande piedra. Se había quedado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza observándolos atónito. Mientras Kazuha se reía sentada encima de la piedra. Akako, Aoko, Keiko y Saguru, estaban sentados en la casa observando con tranquilidad el jardín, pero claramente se habían sorprendido de la reacción de la niña y más aún de sus palabras. Shinichi agradeció que intentaran hacer como si no les importara, aunque parecían felices por ellos. A su lado Sonoko estaba rabiosa asustando a su hijo que rápidamente Makoto agarró para intentar calmar. Sakura se había quedado de piedra mirando aún a la niña. Parecía asustada por como anunciaba esa pequeña las cosas.

- Oye… Yui… –susurró Shinichi– quizás deberías de… –señaló disimuladamente a la anciana.

- Ah, disculpa, Sakura-obaachan –sonrió la niña acercándose– es que tenía un trato hace tiempo con mi madre –se rió– le prometí que haría esto… –se avergonzó.

- ¿Un… un trato… trato con su madre? –preguntó Ran siguiendo los pasos de la niña– ¿Qué… clase de… trato? –tartamudeó.

- No quieras saberlo –respondieron Shiho, Eisuke, Kaito y Shinichi a la vez– esta niña está loca.

- ¡Qué os he oído! –se quejó ella.

- No nos escondíamos de eso Yui-chin –sonrió el mago alejándose– enhorabuena Shin –sonrió traviesamente.

Shinichi se puso una mano en la frente.

- Deja de burlarte… –se quejó él.

- Oh… por supuesto que no… –sonrió el ladrón– esto te lo voy a repetir una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra…

- Sí lo sé –sonrió Shinichi– no importa –añadió observando cómo se alejaba riéndose a carcajadas.

- Al menos alguien se lo pasa bien –suspiró la científica del FBI alejándose.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti? –se quejó él.

- No… nada… –respondió como si nada le importara yendo hacia la cocina.

- Te lo advierto… –terminó Eisuke señalando con el dedo a Shinichi y empujándolo un poco.

- Me lo dijiste una vez y ya te dije que sí –recordó Shinichi– ya puedes olvidarte de eso…

- Yo te lo advierto… –respondió él de nuevo alejándose y mirando su reloj– oh… llego tarde… me voy.

Shinichi se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba el de la CIA.

- ¿A dónde va? –preguntó sin mirar a nadie.

- Ha quedado con su hermana –sonrió Yui sentándose en la hierba del jardín.

Shinichi sonrió. Miró de nuevo hacia los demás. Heiji seguía en la misma posición, aunque Sonoko ya se había tranquilizado. Kazuha se había quedado mirando a su marido y seguía riéndose de su cara y los demás ya seguían a su ritmo, quitándole importancia al asunto. Ran se acercó a Sonoko con lentitud.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la abogada sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? –preguntó ella– No pienso tolerarlo.

- No seas así, Sonoko –sonrió Makoto.

- Ah… por cierto Suzuki –sonrió Shinichi– ¿Cambiarías de parecer si te dijera dónde está el galán de Kaito Kid? –preguntó acercándose y haciendo que Aoko y Akako se levantaran de golpe.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó la madre de Akira levantándose– ¿Sabes quién es Kaito Kid? –preguntó ella.

- Conozco a Katsuki Doito en persona –sonrió Shinichi guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó la mujer ilusionada ante la mirada sorprendida de Makoto– ¿Dónde está?

Shinichi, sin mirar a nadie más que a la mujer con quién estaba hablando, señaló hacia un lado del jardín en donde, había vuelto a la vista de todos Kaito que se había quedado mirando una flor. El mago se giró para mirarlos en cuanto vio que le estaba señalando Shinichi, echó a correr.

- ¡Eres un cobarde Kaito! –sonrió Shinichi.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ésta loca no va a tocarme ni un pelo! –gritó la voz del mago alejándose cada vez más.

- Está huyendo de ti –se rió Shinichi– la verdad es que le dabas bastante miedo. Sobre todo cuando lo alabaste en la reunión de magos –sonrió al recordar que Kaito le había confesado esa parte en la que él no había estado presente ni siquiera como Conan.

- ¿De verdad él…? –preguntó Sonoko no muy convencida.

- ¿Cómo sabría sino lo de la reunión de magos? –sonrió Shinichi.

- ¿Por otro motivos no crees? –se escuchó la voz de Heiji que se levantó con rapidez y se acercó a él.

- Ah… no, esta vez no fue así –se rió Shinichi viendo que su amigo seguía con las manos detrás de la cabeza– puedes por favor reaccionar de una vez –se quejó golpeando sus brazos.

- Lo has despertado con lo del ladrón –sonrió su mujer aún riendo– enhorabuena, Ran-chan –sonrió abrazando a su amiga.

- Gra… gracias… –sonrió ella correspondiendo al abrazo.

- De verdad que no fue así, yo me alejé de ellos ese día –sonrió Shinichi– además… fue la vez que Kaito me descubrió creo –se rió.

- ¿Te descubrió…? ¿Quieres decir…? –Heiji puso las manos juntas para representar algo pequeño mientras Shinichi ponía una cara para decirle que era lo elemental– ¿Cuántas veces? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Dos igual que tú –sonrió Shinichi– eso quiere decir… que tienes la misma inteligencia que un ladrón.

- Eso no es cierto –se rió Heiji.

- Di lo que quieras –suspiró Shinichi sentándose al suelo.

- No es verdad… ¿verdad? –preguntó el moreno preocupado haciendo que su mujer volviera a reírse de él.

- En seguida vuelvo –sonrió Sonoko alejándose a paso rápido por el jardín.

- Has comprado a Sonoko, eso no vale –se rió Ran.

- Todo vale –respondió Shinichi sacando la lengua hacia la abogada– ahora me queda tu padre –se rió.

- A mi padre déjalo tranquilo respondió ella– no sabes la de veces que te ha odiado, pero incluso de antes de que desaparecieras.

- No me tranquiliza mucho –añadió él mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad? –preguntó Heiji.

- ¿Aún estás con eso? –preguntó Shinichi suspirando.

- Claro que sí –se quejó él.

- Me atrevería a decir que Kaito es más inteligente que tú –se rió Shinichi– de hecho en ciertas cosas quizás sea mucho más hábil.

- Si es a robar esa no me interesa –respondió el moreno medio riendo.

- Sí, claro –sonrió Shinichi.

Un día después, por la tarde…

Shinichi se había quedado finalmente dormido en el suelo de madera que había al lado del jardín. A su lado, un ordenador portátil iba parpadeando mostrando alguna cosa. Se había quedado él solo en ese lugar, mientras Sakura-san iba y venía haciendo cosas y le observaba con una sonrisa. Kaito, Yui, Eisuke y Shiho se habían ido con los del FBI a intentar terminar de una vez con todos los cabos sueltos, mientras él seguía descansando debido a la herida que de nuevo había forzado hasta el límite. En uno de esos momentos en que Sakura había vuelto, Ran y Heiji iban con ella. Los dos se quedaron mirando al detective durmiendo con tranquilidad y sonrieron. Como si esa sonrisa le hubiera llamado Shinichi abrió los ojos y se los quedó mirando.

- Muy gracioso… –se quejó en un susurro.

- Pero si eres como un ángel cuando duermes –se rió Ran sentándose a su lado.

- Si has venido a molestar ya puedes ir rehaciendo el camino de vuelta –se quejó el policía del FBI incorporándose para dejar sitio a Heiji.

- No hemos venido a molestar –sonrió el moreno– sino a decirte algo que quizás te interese –Shinichi observó la pantalla del ordenador y palideció al instante– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Heiji.

Shinichi no respondió. Se había quedado mirando la pantalla. La recorría con sus ojos arriba y abajo con rapidez. La curiosidad de Heiji pudo más que la espera de la respuesta. En cuanto observó el aparato vio una pantalla en un mapa que parpadeaba mostrando un punto de color rojo sangre, que iba por las calles de lo que era la ciudad en la que estaban.

- ¿A quién vigilas? –preguntó el de Osaka.

- Nishio… –susurró Shinichi.

- Pero esto está cerca de aquí… –se quejó Ran.

- Da igual –sonrió Shinichi falsamente– no puede encontrarnos –terminó no muy convencido– dime, ¿qué venías a decirme?

Heiji tosió para darse importancia.

- Tenemos pruebas en contra de la Organización –sonrió el moreno.

- Eso es imposible –sonrió Shinichi sabiendo lo que costaba tener una prueba de esa gente y lo que costaba más aún conservarla.

- No, no lo es –respondió el moreno– la tengo en mi poder desde hace ya cuatro años –sonrió intentando acordarse de ese día.

* * *

><p>Para el siguiente capítulo una prueba importante! :D<p>

Dejen reviews! :3

^^Shihoran^^


	29. Amanecer

Buenas de nuevo!

A contra reloj sigo publicando! XD La verdad es que ahora que vienen navidades se me está acumulando el trabajo. Hacer la carta a los reyes magos e ir a golpear un tronco de madera con 'barretina' porque te de regalos XD ahora viene cuando empieza el estrés habitual... aún recuerdo cuando me enviaron, si no recuerdo mal en el 2002, un correo electrónico diciendo todo lo que pasa en una família por fin de año y yo iba diciendo que realmente me había pasado todo... el pobre tenía razón! SE EMPIEZA EL FIN DE AÑO MUY, PERO QUE MUY ESTRESADO! ESO NO ES VIDA! XD total... que entre una cosa y la otra... mi mente sigue funcionando... pero no encuentra el momento oportuno para plasmarlo en un papel... y así mis ideas se van escapando aterrorizadas por mi locura XD

**Lady Kid: **De momento quizás sea mutuo. La una vuelve loca a la otra... lo que pasa con las almas gemelas XD o con mis gemelitos preciados *^* XD De echo seguro hay cosas que no sabes de lo de fin de año XD y que seguramente no vas a saber hasta ese día XDDDDD así que :p te sacaré la lengua y te pondré más nerviosa aún! XD Dios M y "Shinichi" te ponen nerviosa XD aunque sabía que te iba a gustar todito XD No sé si cuando te lo mostré por primera vez estaba o no... creo que lo puse después y al final no te lo mostre (lo de un dia despues XDDD) pero pense que seguramente iria mejor avanzar los dias ya XD JAJAJAJAJA que dejáste de lado la competencia?! XD Laurii dice que a la proxima tardara 15 minutos ¬¬ a ver cuanto tu ¬¬ XD Y entonces pienso ¬¬ no sería mejor que nuestro querido amor Hattori Heiji dijera esto en el manganime de vez en cuando: *ME MUERDO LA LENGUA, NO DIGO NADA, ME LA COMO SI HACE FALTA*? XD sería más útil... pero perdería la diversión XD Vale... la última frase la dejo como tu locura de impaciencia y no voy a hacer ningun comentario al respecto ¬¬ chiflada del todo XD GRACIAS! *^*

**Guest:** Capitulo 18 XD me alegro que te haya gustado jajajaja la verdad fue lo unico que se me ocurrio de Genta XD ese personaje es el que normalmente descuido más XD

**Anonimo:** caramba! que dos! XD Guest y anonomio! XD al proximo que ponga SIN NOMBRE! XD gracias por tu review *^*

**Laurii19:** Currarmelo? eso no es nada XD currarme es la historia que estoy escribiendo original mia XD sin ser fanfic un libro XD eso es currarselo... total lo abandono cada vez que tengo una idea para fanfic XD He intentado exagerar el personaje de Yui para que dé un toque más comico en el drama interno por lo que veo habeis terminado adorandola XD me encanta que os esté gustando su personaje ;) la prueba contra la organizacion la tienes aqui! :D espero que sea de tu agrado :3 A ver cuantos tardas hoy? XD Lady Kid me habla por el facebook y ya se está riendo XD seguro XD

**Guest:** Capitulo 25 ¡Y OTRO GUEST! XD ¡YA CASI LLEGAS ARRIBA! XD muchisimas gracias! *^* y de nada ;) lo que más me gusta es escuchar musica, leer y escribir y disfruto sabiendo que hay gente que les guste ;) espero que también te agrade este capitulo! :D

**Lady Paper:** jajajaja bueno... tecnicamente es la historia de Detective Conan... pero hago lo posible para meterlo al medio de todo cuando tengo la oportunidad :) por fin de año las cosas con kaito van a mejorar ;) ya verás!

Bueno, os dejo con la historia! :D Hoy les traigo la prueba de vídeo y un poco más de lo que pasó con Heiji y Hakuba :3 Que lo disfrutéis! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Amanecer.<strong>

Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza.

**Anónimo.**

Tokio, casa Kudo, hace 4 años, 5:28h

Hattori Heiji estaba estudiando en la universidad de Tokio, por ello, los padres de Shinichi le habían dejado quedarse a vivir a su casa. Durante las horas que no tenía clase, el moreno se encerraba en la casa para repasar una vez, y otra, y otra, la desaparición de su amigo. Prácticamente no tenía vida social. De la universidad a casa y de casa a la universidad. Su cabeza se centraba solo en seguir a esa gente. Esa noche, de nuevo estaba metido entre informes y fotografías, pero esta vez estaba solo, ya que los padres de Shinichi se habían vuelto a Los Angeles para hablar con un amigo de la Interpol de Yusaku. Heiji se despeinó el pelo por quinta vez esa noche. Le desesperaba seguir leyendo y mirando. Se sabía de memoria cada palabra y cada signo de puntuación de los informes policiales, se conocía cada rincón y detalle de las fotografías… no había nada que pudiera ayudarlo para descubrir algo nuevo. Miró la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, situado encima del informe de una testigo de pelo rojizo y ojos marrones. Sería lo mejor dejarlo por esa noche, ya era muy tarde. Plegó la carpeta que tenía delante y se frotó los ojos con pesadez. Pasaba noches enteras bajo esa pequeña lámpara de mesa, releyendo los papeles, remirando las fotos, y solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza y la vista cada día un poco peor, haciendo que esa noche tuviera que llevar gafas para leer. Su teléfono móvil sonó, alejándole de sus pensamientos.  
>- ¡¿A estas horas?! –preguntó con voz elevada y sin mirar a la pantalla.<br>Dejó que siguiera sonando. No le hacía falta saber quién era, solo Kazuha le llamaba en horas extrañas como esas. Bostezó cansado, mientras el teléfono dejaba de sonar. El tiempo de cerrar los ojos y cruzar los brazos encima de la mesa y el móvil volvió a sonar. Heiji observó con el ceño fruncido como el aparato vibraba e iluminaba la pantalla. La miró. Por extraño que pareciera esa vez no era Kazuha, quien le llamaba era Hakuba.  
>- ¿Dígame? –decidió contestar.<br>- Hattori, por fin… –la voz del inglés le dijo que estaba corriendo en esos instantes.  
>- Es temprano, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó el moreno sacándose las gafas y dejándolas encima de la mesa, frotándose de nuevo los ojos.<br>- He encontrado una prueba… una prueba… en contra de esos hombres –informó Saguru jadeando entre palabras.  
>Heiji se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la silla cayera con un golpe seco al suelo.<br>- ¡¿Cómo?! –gritó.  
>- Me… me están persiguiendo –se quejó el castaño al otro lado del aparato– necesito tu ayuda…<br>- ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Heiji, cogiendo las llaves de su moto que estaban unidas con las de la casa Kudo, encima de la mesa.  
>- Fui a la tienda… en donde fueron vistos… por última vez… –informó Hakuba– Kuroba y Conan-kun… la… la habían quemado… pero… no se quemaron todos los vídeos… de seguridad exteriores…<br>- ¿Estás de broma? –preguntó el moreno sorprendido– la policía ya había comprobado eso.  
>- El dueño se los llevó –informó Saguru– alguien le pidió que no lo… que no lo mostrara a la policía… que lo mostrara a un detective juvenil que se identificara… buscando a algún desaparecido…<p>

- ¿Un hombre? –preguntó Heiji.

- Da igual, ahora –se quejó el inglés– si me cogen no habrá servido de nada…

- ¿Dónde nos encontramos? –preguntó Heiji saliendo corriendo del comedor de los Kudo.

A la entrada cogió el casco de la moto que tenía encima del armario de los zapatos. Salió de allí y cerró con la llave, mientras colgaba el teléfono. Se guardó el teléfono y las llaves en el bolsillo. Se había olvidado la chaqueta, pero no le importaba, tenía que ir a salvar a un compañero. Se puso el casco y subió en su moto, aparcada en el jardín de los Kudo, agarrando el casco que tenía colgando del manillar en su brazo. Salió de allí a toda velocidad. Hacía ya casi dos años que vivía en Tokio, así que se conocía todas las calles a la perfección. La tienda de ropa, al lado el restaurante, al lado el mecánico… giró por una calle estrecha y siguió todo recto. Una floristería, un quiosco, una peluquería… giró hacia la izquierda, una calle más ancha. Siguió lo que él creía el recorrido más corto. En segundos llegaría en el callejón que Saguru le había dicho de encontrarse. Bajó la velocidad. Paró la moto, subiéndose a la acera. Observó a su alrededor. Las farolas seguían encendidas, aunque la noche empezara a clarecer. Bajó de la moto y sacó las llaves del contacto. Se metió dentro del callejón. Allí no había luz y Heiji se quedó mirando un rato para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo y miró todo lo largo del callejón. No había nadie. De repente escuchó el ruido de una alambrada. Se giró cerrando un poco los ojos para ver en medio de la noche. Delante de él, Saguru acababa de saltar la alambrada que separaba las dos calles. Se acercó a él claramente cansado. Se agarró las rodillas y sonrió al moreno.

- No… no hay tiempo… –informó el inglés cogiendo aire– me vienen… pisando los talones.

Heiji miró a los pies de su compañero.

- ¿Llevas tacones? –preguntó sorprendido.

El castaño lo miró desconcertado.

- Lo… lo siento –se disculpó riendo el de Osaka– no he dormido nada –añadió mientras Saguru observaba detrás de él.

- ¿Y has venido con moto? –preguntó Hakuba después de mirar los dos cascos que llevaba y tirando hacia la salida del callejón.

- No creo que eso importe, ahora –sonrió el moreno señalando por donde el inglés había llegado.

Dos hombres vestidos de negro acababan de girar la esquina y los señalaron a los dos. Heiji le pasó el otro casco a Hakuba y los dos se apresuraron a subir en la moto. Tal y como el moreno decía, no importaba si estaba medio dormido y conducía. Tenían que protegerse entre ellos, aunque a Saguru no le hiciera gracia subirse con ese loco y menos si no había dormido. Heiji encendió la moto y salieron corriendo de allí camuflando el ruido de una pistola abriendo la alambrada que les privaba el paso. Saguru observó detrás de él. Los hombres se apresuraban a salir del callejón y les apuntaban con las pistolas.

- ¡Van a disparar! –gritó por encima del ruido del motor.

Heiji miró por el retrovisor. Efectivamente iban a disparar. Giró bruscamente por una esquina, casi perdiendo el control de la moto, hasta que finalmente la estabilizó. Siguió su recorrido por las calles de Tokio mientras el cielo iba clareciendo poco a poco y empezaba a haber coches en la calle con ellos. Heiji siguió hacia el muelle. Se paró allí y los dos bajaron de la moto, mientras se quitaban el casco. Hakuba se apoyó a uno de los edificios de ese lugar y se dejó caer al suelo.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó el moreno sentándose a su lado con la mano ocupada con el casco.

El inglés se removió los bolsillos y sacó una cinta pequeña de videocámara y sin mirarlo se la puso delante del de Osaka.

- Yo la he conseguido, tú la guardas –se rió.

- Pero… ¿qué hay en ella? –preguntó Heiji.

- He visto todo lo que había en este vídeo, junto al dueño, que por cierto está muerto –suspiró de mala gana Hakuba, por haber dejado un cadáver tirado en un edificio, sin avisar a la policía– un hombre rubio de pelo muy largo empujando a Kuroba, apuntando a Conan-kun y a la otra niña, el hombre de complexión robusta a su lado apuntándolos también, y esa mujer… Ayako. No he visto a Kudo.

- ¿Y está todo aquí? –preguntó Heiji ignorando la última frase que para él no tenía sentido.

- Me pregunto quién es el hombre que le pidió al dueño que lo guardara –respondió el otro– aparece en la cinta… tapado por una gorra extraña y le muestra algo al dueño que no ha tenido tiempo de decirme lo que es, parecía una placa… por cierto, gracias.

- ¿Por? –preguntó Heiji mirándolo directamente.

- Por ayudarme– sonrió Saguru mientras el moreno se ponía su gorra favorita en la cabeza y se guardaba la cinta en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Si una cosa he entendido en todo este tiempo que estuve con Kudo y ahora que estamos trabajando juntos en todo este caso –sonrió Heiji mirando su moto como empezaba a brillar por la salida del sol– es que estamos persiguiendo lo mismo, y si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros, perderemos todo lo que nos importa.

- ¿Tu no lo has perdido ya? –preguntó Saguru mirando al techo del edificio de enfrente, haciendo arquear una ceja a su compañero.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el moreno– Yo no he perdido nada, ¿me oyes? –se enojó.

- ¿No? –preguntó el inglés sin mostrar ningún sentimiento hacia el otro.

Conocía perfectamente la impulsividad del de Osaka y sabía a la perfección que era imposible hablar con él hasta que se calmara. El moreno le estaba gritando cosas a la oreja que ni él podía entender, hasta que la última frase le hizo ver que seguía siendo tan idiota como siempre.

- ¡¿Kudo no ha muerto, me oyes?! –gritó haciendo que resonara en el silencio del ancho mar que se extendía ante ellos.

- ¡¿Quién está hablando de Kudo?! –gritó el otro harto de que ese tipo le gritara a la oreja.

Heiji se quedó parado observándolo.

- No te entiendo… –se quejó.

- No me puedo creer que seas tan idiota en ese aspecto –suspiró Hakuba.

- ¿En… en… qué… aspecto? –preguntó el de Osaka nervioso.

- ¿Toyama…? –preguntó el inglés arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Kazu? –le interrumpió Heiji– ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

El inglés suspiró. Definitivamente ese tipo no llegaba nunca cuerdo en el tema amoroso.

- ¿No la has visto verdad? –preguntó el inglés.

- ¿Qué tenía que haber visto?

- A ver… llevas dos años metido en todo esto hasta el fondo –suspiró Saguru– comes poco, no duermes bien, no has ido a la universidad últimamente… ¿tus padres han vuelto a llamarte? –preguntó, el moreno negó con la cabeza– ¿Y Toyama-san? –añadió viendo, el otro afirmó– tus padres han visto que no podrán nunca sacarte de la cabeza a Kudo y a veces vienen a Tokio a verte, pero… –Hakuba chasqueó los dedos mirando la moto con tristeza– Toyama-san… ella… viene cada fin de semana, te llama todos los días… preocupada. ¿Cómo no puedes entender eso? –terminó mirándolo mientras levantaba dos dedos al nombrar.

- ¿Entender el qué? –preguntó Heiji desesperado por el misterio que rodeaba en ese momento al inglés– Lo siento pero no puedo entenderte…

- ¿No has dormido nada, verdad? –preguntó Hakuba levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

- De verdad que no sé… –Heiji se quedó mirando como Hakuba empezaba a andar– ¿a dónde vas?

- A casa… prefiero no seguir viendo lo idiota que eres –respondió el castaño ya cansado.

Heiji se levantó y empujó la moto para irse con él.

- Por favor, dime a lo que te refieres… –se quejó el moreno– no puedo entender lo que he perdido…  
>- Hattori, dime que es lo que sientes por tu amiga –sonrió travieso Saguru.<br>- ¿Qué siento? –preguntó el moreno parado observando la espalda del inglés– te refieres… a…  
>- ¡Amor! –gritó el otro ya desesperado de que no entendiera nada.<br>Heiji bajó la cabeza mirándose los pies, mientras Hakuba lo miraba. El moreno estaba poniéndose rojo mientras empezaba a ser iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol.  
>- Yo… –el cerebro de Heiji estaba funcionando claramente, pero no se le había dado nunca bien hablar de ese tema y menos a ajenos a su vida privada– la quiero… –susurró.<br>Saguru sonrió. Había escuchado perfectamente a través del silencio del lugar.  
>- Entonces la estás perdiendo –añadió el inglés.<br>- ¿De qué… estás ha… ha… hablando? –tartamudeó Hattori.  
>- Hace 1 año, 8 meses y 25 días que ella se atrevió a darte una paliza –recordó ese día Saguru sonriendo mucho más– solo porque no perdieras más la cabeza.<br>Heiji volvió a empujar la moto. Los dos salían a pie de ese lugar mientras la ciudad de Tokio despertaba.  
>- ¿Realmente crees que es solo porque eres un buen amigo? –preguntó el inglés observando la reacción del otro– déjame decirte algo, querido –sonrió disfrutando de la cara desencajada del de Osaka– si yo hubiera sido ella, por muy amigo que seas te hubiera dejado desmayarte de cansancio o morirte de hambre.<br>- Muchas gracias –añadió Heiji mirándolo de reojo.  
>- De nada –respondió Saguru con su sonrisa de autosatisfacción.<br>Heiji siguió pensando. Quizás tenía razón. Sus padres le habían ido a visitar de vez en cuando, pero aún así, Kazuha cada fin de semana estaba en Tokio.  
>- Seguro que es por Ran –suspiró desilusionado.<br>Hakuba arqueó una ceja.

- Te aseguro que no –respondió el inglés– si fuera así no vendría a visitarte siempre –se rió.  
>- ¿Tiene pena por mí? –preguntó aún más rojo, si cabía.<br>- Deja de buscarte excusas y pregúntale de una vez a Toyama-san –sonrió Hakuba divertido por la tonalidad rosada que cogía la piel del moreno al sonrojarse.  
>Heiji calló. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Realmente era fácil fijarse, pero él había pasado por alto la pista más importante del caso. Sonrió. Sabía que si Kazuha se enteraba de que acababa de pensar en ella como un caso le pegaría una buena paliza. Los dos siguieron el camino. Hakuba se despidió del moreno a medio camino. Tenía que ir a informar a la policía acerca de lo que había ocurrido en la propiedad del gerente del local en donde habían desaparecido sus amigos. Pero antes de irse, el inglés encaró de nuevo al moreno.<br>- Dime…  
>Heiji se giró para verlo.<br>- Has estado siempre preocupado más por Kudo, que por Conan-kun –recordó con precisión el castaño de todas sus conversaciones sobre el caso– pero ahora que te digo que Kudo no aparece en esta cinta no te has preocupado por él, ¿por qué?  
>Heiji sonrió.<br>- Kudo si aparece en la cinta –sonrió Heiji– tu le has nombrado –añadió guiñándole un ojo.  
>- ¿Has escuchado lo que dije? –preguntó Hakuba esta vez perdiendo la paciencia de que fuera tan idiota.<br>- Has nombrado a Haibara, a Conan-kun, a Ayako-san, a Gin, a Vodka... y tengo un presentimiento de quien puede ser el que habló con el dependiente…  
>- ¿Quién? –preguntó Saguru sorprendido de que lo hubiera dicho con tanta tranquilidad y correctamente– y creo que con lo que has dicho no estaba Kudo…<br>Heiji sonrió y siguió si camino empujando la moto.  
>- El FBI –sonrió levantando la mano a modo de despedida– y no puedo decirte lo de Kudo, deberás de creer en mi palabra…<br>El inglés arqueó una ceja… no podía creer que fuera tan idiota. ¿Qué tenía que ver el FBI con eso? ¿Y dónde estaba Kudo? Había repasado el vídeo de arriba abajo, y el único que aparecía era Kuroba, aunque se parecían mucho, había podido leer los labios del rubio en esa cinta silenciosa: Kaito Kid. ¿Entonces dónde estaba el detective desaparecido? ¿Estaba realmente desaparecido tal y como él y sus padres afirmaban? Observó como la figura del moreno se iba con lentitud entre la gente. Realmente algo les estaban escondiendo y averiguaría el qué.

Heiji siguió el largo camino a pie que aún le quedaba. Sonrió por sus adentros. De alguna manera se sentía feliz. Llegó a la casa de los Kudo que ya eran casi las 8 de la mañana. Dejó como siempre su moto en el jardín y se dispuso a entrar, cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Se acercó a la puerta extrañado con precaución y haciendo de sus oídos su mejor sentido. En cuanto llegó a la puerta, escuchó a dos hombres hablando. Observó al interior. Eran los que habían estado persiguiendo a Hakuba.  
>- ¿Deberíamos de quemar esta casa? –preguntó el más delgado y bajito.<br>- Deberíamos de deshacernos de toda esta documentación, así que mejor quemar la casa –respondió el otro.  
>Heiji arqueó una ceja. No solo querían quitarle el trabajo de dos años, sino que además querían quemar la casa que él estaba usando. Sonrió. Y se puso delante de la puerta. Ninguno de los dos lo vio. Empezaba a enojarse mientras veía como esos dos empezaban a buscar algo en la casa que les ayudara a poderla quemar. Se guardó las llaves de la moto en su bolsillo y puso su mejor cara de sorpresa mientras dejaba caer el casco de la moto. Los dos hombres se giraron para verlo. Heiji aún con esa cara hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás y se giró para echarse a correr. No hacía falta ni girarse a mirar. Sabía que los dos se pondrían a perseguirlo y dejarían para más tarde la idea de destruir esa casa. Empezó corriendo por calles solitarias hasta que escuchó un disparo. De nuevo ellos tenían mejores métodos de busca y captura que él. Sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y observó la hora mientras llamaba a Hakuba.<br>- Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor –sonrió girando una esquina después de escuchar que el inglés descolgaba.  
>- ¿Tanto me echas de menos? –preguntó el castaño.<br>- Ve a casa de Kudo y coge todo el material que hay en la mesa del comedor –sonrió el moreno girando otra calle mientras una bala pasaba al lado de su otra oreja– esa gente quería destruirlo, han llegado antes que yo allí. Luego me dices algún otro lugar en el que podamos trabajar con tranquilidad –se rió.  
>- De acuerdo, en seguida voy, nos vemos otro día –escuchó la voz de Saguru antes de colgar.<br>Heiji miró la pantalla 8 y 10 minutos… sonrió a esas horas seguro estaría protegido. Giró por otra calle metiéndose por un lugar más transitado por peatones. Había llegado justo a tiempo. Observó arriba de las escaleras, mientras otro disparo hacía que la gente se echara al suelo. Corrió con su último esfuerzo. Tenía que reconocer que ya estaba agotado. Cinco personas eran las únicas que se habían quedado de pie, sorprendidas de verle corriendo. Tres de ellas sacaron sus pistolas y las levantaron en contra los hombres que estaban apuntando una última vez al moreno. Parados al medio de la plaza, el más alto y gordo, disparó, rozando la pierna del detective universitario. Heiji cayó al medio de la escalera agarrándose con las manos para no darse en el pecho contra una esquina, mientras las dos personas restantes se ponían las manos delante de la cara para no verlo caer. Heiji los miró a todos.  
>- Tan puntuales como siempre –sonrió.<br>- Heiji… –susurró Kazuha viendo que su amigo se sacaba algo del bolsillo.  
>El moreno sonrió y lo alargó a Kazuha que se acercó a él con rapidez para ayudarlo, junto a Shizuka, mientras Heizo, Otaki y el inspector Toyama se ponían delante de él para que esos hombres no volvieran a disparar.<br>- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la chica de la coleta preocupada mientras él enrojecía, víctima de las palabras de Hakuba.  
>Afirmó con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba a la escalera. Le pasó la cinta de vídeo a Kazuha que miró curiosa lo que tenía.<br>- Es lo que necesitamos para saber dónde están Kudo y los demás –sonrió el moreno satisfecho.  
>- Te veo aliviado –sonrieron las dos mujeres.<br>Él volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. Se sentía muy cansado y ahora le dolía la pierna, pero aún así en cierto modo se había sentido aliviado.  
>Pasaron los minutos y de algún modo, Heiji y Kazuha se quedaron solos sentados en la escalera de la estación de trenes. Observando cómo los tres policías de Osaka contaban lo sucedido al inspector Megure y a los demás policías de Tokio.<br>- Kazu… –suspiró claramente nervioso su amigo sin mirarla.  
>- Dime… –sonrió ella con calidez aún mirando preocupada la herida del moreno, y habiéndose guardado la cinta de vídeo en el bolso sin que nadie la viera.<br>- Gracias… –dijo él– te has estado preocupando conmigo –añadió habiendo llamado por completo la atención de sus ojos verdes hacia su cara que él mantenía girada– y siento que haya sido así…  
>- Eso no es cierto –sonrió ella orgullosa.<br>- Sí lo es –añadió él mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
>- Entonces no tienes porque disculparte por ello –respondió la chica sonriendo satisfecha.<br>- Sí tengo que hacerlo –respondió él– Hakuba… –la chica buscó la mirada que el moreno había bajado hacia sus pies– Hakuba… me ha hecho ver lo que he hecho…  
>- ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó ella sin entender.<br>- Temía que si no me apresuraba a encontrar a Kudo, quizás lo encontraríamos muerto –informó él aún sin mirarla– y me di cuenta de que realmente él estaría bien, estuviera dónde estuviera. Pero no me había dado cuenta de que así estaba perdiendo otra cosa que me importaba mucho, y quizás debería de decir que más que Kudo y su situación.  
>Kazuha lo miró sorprendida. El chico se estaba enrojeciendo por momentos. En esos momentos le parecía adorable. Heiji la miró fugazmente, aún más rojo.<p>

- A ti… –informó el moreno cogiéndose las rodillas, más avergonzado.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí está la explicación de la prueba. Aunque quizás llegó un poco tarde XD<p>

Tal y como he dicho, estoy haciendo esfuerzos para poder avanzar con rapidez todos los capítulos... y espero poderles alegrar las Navidades jejejeje


	30. Risas y sonrisas entre amigos

Fin de año! DESEO DE TODO MI CORAZÓN QUE PASÉIS UN FELIZ 2013 CON SALUD, DINERO Y FAMILIA Y AMIGOS, SIEMPRE SONRIENDO Y RIENDO DE FELICIDAD!

Bueno... tal y como prometí un especial! :D aquí llegan unos cuantos capítulos seguidos! :D espero que no perdáis el hilo después de eso, porque quizás tardaré un poco más en actualizar :D pero intentaré hacerlo rápido y así que disfrutéis de todo! :D

Para empezar agradezco una vez más todos los reviews que me habéis enviado... ya son 81! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA habéis igualado a APTX4869! y aún no estoy al último capítulo! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no podia haber ido mejor el año por lo que veo *^* es broma... espero que os siga gustando tanto como antes y ahora que eso esta a punto de terminar... bah... que no os quito las ilusiones de la cabeza! XD si queréis saber tendréis que leer! :)

**Lady Kid:** si querida, Heiji con lentes, Heiji con lentes XD no te mueras por eso XD tu sigue delirando que terminarás sin nada de cordura después de leer... tus papas terminaran denunciándome por volverte más loca aún XD Nunca lo pensé como una peli de acción, pero GRACIAS! *^* Mi cuello y mi cabeza... creo que fue cuando te mostre lo de Kaito y Eisuke verdad? XD por eso lo dijiste... *^* que placer esa frase tendré que ponerla algún día por aquí! XD Y NO TE PONGAS CELOSA! AQUÍ TODOS DECIMOS LO DE MI! XD y no sé si leerán lo demás XD si advierto: **no quiero masacres aquí! XD** ala... a ver si cuela! XD

**Lady Paper:** tengo que decirte que despúes de estos capitulos, Kaito y Aoko quedarán un poco apartados... en cuanto vuelvan a aparecer, sabrás el porqué y seguro te va a encantar! XD ya verás que me ha parecido un poco cruel separarlos, pero era la manera más bonita de hacer las cosas bien XD Pero te pido perdón por adelante porque tendrás un flashback de un capítulo solo en el que contarán lo que ocurrió con esta parte de desaparición XD

Bueno, sin nada más que decir... les dejo con todos estos capítulos seguidos... que espero se publiquen rapidito XD

MATA!

* * *

><p><strong>Risas y sonrisas entre amigos.<strong>

La felicidad es la certeza de no sentirse perdido.

**Jorge Bucay **(_Escritor y psicoterapeuta argentino_).

Shinichi se echó a reír. La cara enrojecida de Heiji le había dicho lo que pasó ese mismo día, después de que consiguieran el vídeo. Hizo que el moreno se enrojeciera aún más con sus risas. Miró a Ran la pobre estaba evitando con todas sus fuerzas que la risa del de Tokio se le contagiara.  
>- Ya te estás pasando –se quejó Heiji por debajo de la carcajada de Shinichi.<br>- ¿Cómo… pu… puedes ser tan… tan… idiota? –se preguntó el del FBI entre risas.  
>- No debí de contarte nada –respondió Heiji empezando a enojarse.<br>- Perdona, perdona –se disculpó Shinichi parando de reír– entonces… ¿dónde está la cinta?  
>- Bajo mi poder –respondió con tono enfadado Heiji.<br>- No me puedo parar –volvió a reír su compañero.  
>- Shinichi deja de reírte –se quejó Ran poniéndose una mano delante de la boca para que el moreno no la viera sonreír.<br>- De acuerdo –sonrió Heiji con una mirada traicionera– tranquila Ran, no importa. Me lo está diciendo el que se fue a vivir a casa de su novia para descubri…  
>Ran pudo ver como Shinichi con rapidez se echaba encima del moreno tapándole la boca. Quedando uno encima del otro.<br>- Yo no me fui a vivir a casa de nadie –se quejó el transformado– ¿y puedo saber qué pasa contigo? ¿Estuviste ocultando todo y ahora por reírme de ti empiezas a chivarte?  
>- ¿Chivarse? –preguntó Ran sorprendida– ¿Con qué?<br>Shinichi notó como bajo su mano, Heiji sonreía hábilmente.  
>- Hay algo de lo que pasó conmigo que Heiji sé del cierto que no os contó –respondió el de Tokio apartándose de encima del moreno y sentándose de nuevo– algo que de echo muy poca gente hubiera creído que era real. Heiji fue el que me descubrió, por aquél entonces –sonrió Shinichi mirándolo– yo se lo había dicho al doctor Agasa y este se chivó a mis padres. Tú me descubriste poco después, pero me las ingenié para que te quitaras esa idea de encima. Pero Hattori fue el primero en descubrirme y con el que no pude evitar encubrirlo, gracias a que tu padre le golpeó.<br>Ran tenía los ojos abiertos cono platos. Se acordaba de la primera vez que Hattori había llegado a la agencia de detectives. Se acordaba que ese día Shinichi también estuvo. Pero hasta más tarde, cuando Shinichi volvió, esos dos se habían hecho muy amigos. No recordaba que su padre le hubiera mencionado nada de verlos a los dos en algún otro sitio.  
>- ¿Cuándo? –tan solo atinó a decir la chica.<br>Shinichi sonrió. Contándole casi todo, hizo que ella recordara el día de Tropical Land.  
>- … Gin me dejó inconsciente en ese lugar, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que yo debía morir –Shinichi vio como la chica se ponía una mano en la boca para evitar gritar de sorpresa– me dieron un veneno.<br>- ¿Ve… veneno? –preguntó ella abriendo los ojos como platos.  
>- Ran… –suspiró Shinichi– has visto durante estos seis años, lo peligroso que era saber esas cosas y más cuando alguien no se puede proteger ni a sí mismo.<br>- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –preguntó la chica.  
>- Eso, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? –preguntó Heiji pareciendo interesado en el tema.<br>Shinichi le puso una mano delante de la cara para evitar reírse viéndolo, mientras el moreno sonreía satisfecho de que su tema hubiera sido evitado con esas palabras.  
>- Ese veneno, no me hizo el efecto que ellos esperaban –suspiró Shinichi evitando mirar a la chica– si quieres enfadarte después de esto, lo entenderé, pero… yo… no lo hice para reírme de ti ni mucho menos. Lo hice para protegerte, porque con mi cuerpo en ese estado, era difícil que me creyera nadie y mucho menos que pudiera proteger a nadie. Así que… por consejo del doctor Agasa decidí mentirte.<br>Shinichi observó a la chica. La palabra mentir, le había hecho enojarse. Estaba claro que no podía decirle claramente lo que había pasado, aunque el cuerpo de Ran se acercara un poco para saber el motivo de esa mentira.  
>- ¿Mentirme en qué? –preguntó Ran en un susurro que los dos amigos pudieron escuchar a la perfección.<br>- Ran, que sepas que yo no dije nada, no porqué no quisiera –intervino Heiji– sino porque sabía que él te lo diría tarde o temprano.

Shinichi se sentó con los pies al jardín y miró hacia otro lado. Heiji estaba hablando intentando ayudarle, pero no sabía si eso realmente lo ayudaría o empeoraría la situación.

- Ran… –susurró finalmente mirándola– Gin al final descubrió quién era yo, así que no creo que me sirviera el ocultarlo, pero aún así… lo… lo que me hizo ese… ese… veneno… –Shinichi se esforzaba por mantener la mirada en sus ojos– fue convertir…

- Quizás si lo dices con las palabras técnicas te salga mejor –sonrió Heiji entrando en el campo de visión de su compañero de la policía.

- Lárgate de aquí –se quejó Shinichi mirándolo de reojo.

- Ni hablar, quiero ver cuando te va a dar una paliza –se quejó Heiji cruzándose de brazos.

Shinichi suspiró. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó algo pequeño alargándolo al detective, mientras se ponía la otra mano en el bolsillo y sacaba la pistola. Heiji distraído con lo que Shinichi le pasaba solo vio cuando Shinichi le apuntaba con la pistola a la cabeza. Abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¿Shinichi? –preguntó Ran viendo la escena mientras el de Tokio le dejaba una pastilla blanca y roja en la mano del de Osaka.

- Será mucho más fácil si te la tomas y se lo demuestras, adelante –sonrió con malicia Kudo– eso o te largas…

- ¿Vas con el veneno en el bolsillo? –se sorprendió el moreno.

- Sí, y no tendría que ser para ti –se quejó Shinichi– así que te aconsejo que te largues ahora que estás a tiempo.

- Sí, señor –dijo el otro con miedo de la cara que tenía en ese momento su compañero.

Se levantó con cuidado y se fue hacia la cocina de la casa.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ran sorprendida cuando vio que el de Tokio bajaba el arma y sonreía– ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

- Porque estaba empezando a molestar –se quejó Shinichi– el arma no estaba cargada y no le hubiera dejado tomarse el veneno, sabiendo que nueve de cada diez que lo tomaban morían. Es increíble lo que ayuda tener una madre actriz –sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Ran no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ni a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

- No te pongas así, yo quería contarte esto a solas –susurró Shinichi.

- Pero ese no es motivo para hacer esto –se quejó Ran señalando hacia la cocina.

- Pero si se ha quedado escuchando en la esquina –se quejó Shinichi señalando también hacia la cocina– y cree que podrá mantenerse callado así.

- Será posible –se quejó el de Osaka sacando la cabeza por la puerta– es imposible que puedas verme

Ran lo miró.

- No le afecta lo que yo haga, sabe que nunca le dispararía –sonrió Shinichi mirándolo– a no ser que él intentara matarme antes.

- Ni así lo harías –se quejó Heiji– está bien, me quedo callado aquí –sonrió el moreno sentándose en la puerta de la cocina y alzando la pastilla para mirar a través de la luz del sol el contenido del pequeño objeto.

- Callado, significa callado –advirtió Shinichi.

- Que sí, que sí –se rió el moreno.

Shinichi sonrió, ante la mirada de desconcierto de la única chica que les acompañaba.

- Entonces… –susurró ella al cabo de un rato de silencio en el que el semblante de su amigo de la infancia había vuelto a ser triste– ¿qué pasó?

- El veneno… hizo que… mis… mis células… vol… volvieran al estado fatal… –tartamudeó Shinichi bajando la voz con cada palabra que decía– o… o así… –volvió con el tono normal, pero aún tartamudeando mientras a su lado Heiji sonreía por lo absurdo que parecía esa situación– o así lo dijo quién creó el veneno…

- ¿Así que eras Conan? –preguntó Ran como si estuviera preguntándole cómo le había ido el día.

Heiji y Shinichi se miraron a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos. Heiji no creía que la chica se lo tomara tan bien, realmente hubiera querido algún espectáculo de karate por su parte. Shinichi no podía creerse que después de tanto tiempo y habiendo empezado diciéndole que le había contado una mentira ella actuara así.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica– La paliza te la voy a dar igualmente cuando estés mejor, sino no me tendrías que haber hecho correr bajo la lluvia –se quejó señalando a Shinichi– además… –miró a Heiji– Hakuba-kun lo descubrió de tu parte –sonrió.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Heiji.

- Entonces es culpa tuya que se lo coja tan bien –se quejó Shinichi.

- ¿Por qué te quejas? Yo soy el que debería de quejarme, quería ver cómo te daba una paliza.

Ran se echó a reír y los dos la miraron.

- Hakuba-kun el día después de que consiguierais ese vídeo, vino a mi preocupado –explicó Ran– le parecía increíble que no te preocuparas por Shinichi después de haber dado tanto la lata ese día en la comisaría, y hasta entonces le había parecido increíble que habiendo un niño desaparecido no te preocuparas más por el niño que por un adulto… y entonces fue cuando pensé en que Shinichi seguramente se las habría ingeniado para hacerme creer cosas que no eran… –Ran sonrió tristemente– y fue entonces cuando decidí dejar la búsqueda… pensé que así el golpe de su muerte no sería tan duro… ya era suficiente perder a un amigo, y además perder a un niño que era idéntico a él… me negué a eso, así que le pedí a Hakuba-kun que no dijera nada a nadie y le conté lo que creía… él tan solo me respondió con un estás loca y se largó.

- Fue cuando os peleasteis en la inauguración del hotel en donde ahora trabajan Sonoko y Makoto –recordó Heiji.

- Él me tomó por loca… yo le dije lo que creía… ¿es que acaso había algo malo en creer una cosa menos dolorosa? –preguntó Ran.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto vea a Hakuba le diré que no estabas loca –sonrió Shinichi.

- No me preocupa eso –se quejó ella mirándolo de reojo.

- Perdóname, Ran –susurró él– no era mi intención nada de esto…

- ¿No era tu intención el qué? –preguntó la voz de Kazuha apareciendo de la cocina, acompañada por Yui y Kaito.

- Nos la encontramos en la entrada de la casa –informó la niña saltando hacia el jardín y sentándose a la hierba– dime… ¿qué no era tu intención? –preguntó la niña también curiosa.

Heiji se echó a reír. Shinichi sonrió hábilmente al instante, mirando a la niña.

- ¿Estás convencida de que tu madre no es Kazuha-sensei? –preguntó el detective de Tokio haciendo que Ran y Kaito se rieran mientras Heiji se atragantaba con su propia saliva y Kazuha enrojecía.

- Creo que sí –respondió ella mirando a su profesora.

- ¿Solo lo crees? –preguntó Shinichi– qué decepcionada debe de estar tu madre ahora mismo…

La niña se echó a reír.

- Dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo ha ido? –preguntó mirando a Kaito que se había sentado al lado de Hattori a molestarlo con el tema.

- Los Inmortales están fuera de combate por completo –informó el ladrón.

- ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? –preguntó Shinichi arqueando una ceja.

- Pues hemos…

- Ni se te ocurra –interrumpió Kaito a Yui.

- ¿Yui? –preguntó su padre con tono amenazante.

- He conseguido hacer uno de los trucos más impresionantes –sonrió la niña levantándose emocionada mientras Kaito se ponía una mano en la frente.

- ¿Trucos? –preguntó Shinichi mirando al ladrón– ¿Estás intentando hacer que Yui se meta en tu mundo? –preguntó levantando las manos– ¿Cómo narices no me he podido dar cuenta antes?

- ¡Papá déjalo! –se quejó la niña pateando el suelo del jardín.

- Escucha a tu hija por una vez… –sonrió el ladrón señalándola.

- No. Ni hablar vas a convertir a Yui en una ladrona –se quejó Shinichi– me niego a eso…

- No soy una ladrona me estoy convirtiendo en una maga –defendió la niña a Kaito– y ni siquiera sabes lo que hemos hecho…

- No necesito saberlo –se quejó el detective– y por cierto, ocúpate de esto –añadió señalando al ordenador.

Kaito miró en la pantalla.

- ¿Cuánto hace que está así? –preguntó el ladrón señalando el aparato.

- ¿Cuánto lleváis aquí? –preguntó Shinichi mirando a Ran.

- Una media hora –respondió Heiji comprobando la hora en su teléfono.

- Pues… unos 40 minutos –sonrió Shinichi.

- ¿40 minutos sentado en algún lugar completamente solo y en silencio? –preguntó Kaito– ¡¿No te estás pasando Nishio?! –gritó Kaito levantándose– ¿qué parte de la casa es esta? –preguntó mirando a Yui.

La niña miró la pantalla.

- Tercera planta, habitación 3 –sonrió la niña– aunque ahora ya se mueve –se rió.

- Habitación 3… –susurró Shinichi– entonces está en…

Como bajado del cielo, Nishio Takumi aterrizó con las rodillas dobladas y una mano tocando al suelo.

- …cima… –Shinichi se quedó mirando al tipo– ¿quién te ha abierto la puerta? ¿O es que llevas haciendo de trapecista para un circo y has decidido practicar aquí?

- Shin, querido –susurró Kaito a su lado– lo de trapecista para un circo solo lo consigues tú, ningún otro humano sabe hacerlo.

- Y me lo dice la persona que puede aparecer y desaparecer por arte de magia –respondió Shinichi mirando hacia el ladrón.

- Chicos… ¿no creéis ni por un segundo que tenemos un problema? –preguntó la niña– un asesino en serie que nos quiere a los tres muertos, está a mi lado –añadió señalando al hombre que se había levantado.

- ¿Tú crees que hay un problema? –preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Por? –preguntó Yui.

- Porque tiene que matarme a mí pero no se ha atrevido a hacerlo en los 10 minutos que hemos estado solos y en los que creo me he dormido –sonrió Shinichi.

- Nosotros te hemos despertado –aseguró el moreno.

- Entonces… ¿te has estado conteniendo por algo, Nishio? –preguntó Shinichi cruzando los brazos y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Porque creía que ibas armado, pero ahora ya veo que en la casa nunca estás armado –sonrió el hombre– mejor para mí…

- Entonces es cierto… –se sorprendió Kaito– abandonaste a Yui-chin.

- ¿Me abandonó? –preguntó Yui parada aún al mismo sitio como si le hubiera cogido un ataque de pánico y no pudiera moverse– ¿En qué sentido?

- En que Gin le ha pedido que no te mate –sonrió Shinichi– y por lo que veo ha sido muy convincente, como siempre, así que…

- Kudo Shinichi eres el siguiente –sonrió Nishio observando los ojos del detective.

- Ay, gracias –suspiró la niña dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo aliviada.

Shinichi aguantó la mirada con el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras la cara del rubio se iba cambiando a odio.

- ¿Tienes algo más que decir, Nishio? –preguntó Shinichi aún con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tanto enojaba al otro.

Shinichi alargó la mano hacia Heiji.

- Devuélvemelo –susurró mientras Nishio Takumi se giraba preparado para irse de ese lugar.

Heiji lo miró sin entender.

- El veneno –susurró de nuevo.

Heiji se lo dio y Shinichi se levantó.

- ¡Nishio! –le llamó Shinichi antes de que el rubio tocara el muro del jardín– te olvidas algo –sonrió lanzándole la pastilla.

- No olvido nada –se quejó él cogiendo al vuelo el objeto.

Takumi se lo quedó mirando en su mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el rubio mirándolo sorprendido.

- Por si te quedas sin fuerzas –sonrió Shinichi– te aseguro que es mejor huir.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que me tome lo que te dieron a ti? ¿Quieres matarme? –preguntó Nishio.

- Tómalo como una advertencia –sonrió Kaito poniéndose al lado del detective del Este– no te acerques más a nosotros, porque actuaremos en consecuencia. Quizás no pudimos proteger a las agentes de la Interpol, pero entre el FBI no habrá nadie que nos haga daño, ¿me has oído? Acércate a Shin y eres hombre muerto.

- Además de ladrón ahora chantajista y luego asesino… para terminar siendo un cadáver –sonrió Nishio mirando de nuevo la pastilla entre sus dedos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó el ladrón encendido.

- Kai… –sonrió Shinichi en tono de advertencia y poniendo una mano delante del ladrón que se iba a abalanzar encima del rubio– un placer poder volver a hablar contigo, Nishio.

- Eso me parecía –sonrió con malicia el hombre antes de saltar para agarrarse al muro y saltar al otro lado.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar una vez más, mientras detrás de ellos, Shiho y Sakura-san llegaban.

- Coged vuestras cosas, nos vamos al cuarto –informó Shinichi.

Yui y Kaito se quedaron mirando al detective sorprendidos.

- He dicho coged vuestras…

- Hemos oído lo que has dicho –susurró Kaito– pero ¿por qué?

- ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche solo? –preguntó Shinichi cruzándose de brazos y encarándose al ladrón.

- Tienes razón, buena elección, aunque quizás escogería al quinto –sonrió Kaito.

- Sí, el quinto me parece mucho mejor –sonrió Yui.

- ¿El quinto? –preguntó Shinichi.

- A mí también me parece mejor el quinto –informó Shiho sobresaltando a los tres.

- Temo preguntar qué es eso del cuarto o el quinto… –susurró Heiji mirando a Ran.

- Otra casa… –informó Shinichi.

- Oh, queridos, esta anciana también quiere un cambio –sonrió Sakura.

- No pensábamos dejarla aquí sola después de eso, Sakura-san –sonrió Shiho.

- Oh, niños sois adorables –sonrió la mujer abrazando a la científica.

- Vaya… –se sorprendió ella.

- Kai, Yui… –sonrió Shinichi.

- Sí, ya vamos –dijeron los dos saliendo con prisas del lugar.

- ¿Vais a cambiaros de casa? –preguntó Heiji.

- ¿Prefieres que me maten dándome una paliza? –preguntó Shinichi.

- No, creo que no –respondió el moreno preocupado por la respuesta rápida de su compañero.

Shinichi volvió a mirar por donde el hombre se había ido. En cierto modo sentía pena por ese tipo, pero al fin y al cabo su ultimátum había sido dado. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. La guerra se había iniciado. Ese era la última guerra. Vivir o morir.

* * *

><p>Bueno... no mucho por decir, a parte de DEJEN REVIEWS! EMPECEMOS EL AÑO CON BUEN PIE! JAJAJAJAJAJA<p>

MATA!

^^Shihoran^^


	31. Asesino de los Nuestros

Otro capítulo! :D **Este dedicado a los fans de KAITO KID!**

* * *

><p><strong>Asesino de los Nuestros.<strong>

La mujer es un manjar digno de Dioses, cuando no lo cocina el diablo.

**William Shakespeare**.

Ninguno de ellos, excepto la anciana, había dormido en toda la noche. Por suerte sus cosas eran siempre pocas, así que no tenían mucho que carretear de un lugar al otro. Pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran inseguros al trasladarse a otro lugar y menos sabiendo que les iban a perseguir hasta el siguiente lugar para poder saber donde estaban una vez más. Habían desconectado sus teléfonos, con precisión para que nadie del FBI pudiera saber donde estaban. Eisuke había llegado tarde porque nadie le había informado del cambio. Shiho y el FBI habían conseguido enviar una pista falsa a la Organización para que dejaran de perseguirles durante algún tiempo. Yui se había quedado haciendo deberes hasta muy tarde y Kaito y Shinichi pasando informes de lo que había ocurrido aquél extraño día. El lugar en donde habían llegado, era una casa igual de grande que la de Sakura-san, pero mucho más vacía. No tenía ni un solo mueble. Tenían que dormir al suelo, excepto la abuela que se había tumbado en el único mueble disponible: el sofá. Así que todos fueron haciendo tiempo para no tener que dormir incómodos. A la mañana, fueron a una tienda a comprar té para todos y Yui se separó de ellos a medio camino para ir al instituto y Shinichi volvió al piso. Kaito, Eisuke y Shiho siguieron su camino hacia la comisaría de policía. Entraron y se encontraron con Heiji y Aoko hablando con tranquilidad mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

- Buenos días –susurraron los tres claramente cansados.

- Bue… nos días –se sorprendieron los dos– ¿Qué ocurre?

- El suelo es incómodo –se quejó Eisuke.

- No he terminado el último informe –añadió Kaito.

- La teína no me hace efecto –aclaró Shiho.

- Ah… bien… –susurró Heiji arqueando una ceja.

Ni el moreno ni Aoko habían entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho. De repente Nakamori Ginzo apareció detrás de ellos con más energía de la habitual.

- ¿Qué haces aún aquí, Kuroba? –preguntó el hombre zarandeándolo– ¿dónde te metiste ayer? –añadió haciendo que el mago se pusiera una mano a la frente– ¿Cómo puedes olvidar tu trabajo de esa manera?

- Ya déjalo, Nakamori –se quejó Shiho– da usted dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Es que tenéis resaca? –preguntó el hombre abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¡Cómo si tuviéramos tiempo para eso! –gritaron Eisuke y Kaito a la vez.

- ¿Papá que ocurre? –decidió intervenir Aoko para que no se le echaran encima ninguno de los tres que ahora daban miedo– Te veo alegre.

- Kaito Kid ha vuelto –sonrió el hombre.

Kuroba arqueó una ceja. Daba un informe a su hija dos días más tarde… no se comunicaban mucho entre ellos. Miró a su amiga que le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué esa mirada? –preguntó el ladrón claramente despierto y asustado.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Aoko con un tono tranquilo, sin quitarle la vista asesina de encima del ladrón.

- Sí, antes de ayer reapareció, nos devolvió una estatua que habían robado unos ladrones –informó el hombre.

- Oh, qué gran ladrón ese Kaito Kid –sonrió Kuroba– devuelve las cosas que otros roban.

- ¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó la voz de su nueva compañera detrás de él sobresaltándolo.

El mago se quedó mirando a la mujer mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría. Shiho y Eisuke se echaron a reír.

- Tenéis un sentido del silencio un poco extraño –se quejó el mago mientras seguía mirando a la mujer.

El inspector Nakamori cogió de la mano a Kaito y a Akane y los adentró al ascensor. Los demás los siguieron. Cada uno pulsó el botón de su piso, mientras entraban otros dos hombres, uno de ellos Matsumoto. Y las puertas del aparato se cerraron. Shiho y Eisuke dejaron de reír, pero seguían manteniendo esa sonrisa de burla hacia el ladrón. Lo miraban de reojo mientras él miraba a su compañera. Ariwara Akane, le sonreía con una cara extraña que le decía que sabía que era él. Aoko estaba con la cabeza baja. Pensaba en que no sabía el motivo por el cual su compañero se había apenado por lo que era y ahora volvía a aparecer. Matsumoto sonrió, el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo eso significaba que las cosas entre Aoko y el nuevo no iban bien. Heiji suspiró un par de veces por lo ridícula que parecía la situación. La música del ascensor en medio del silencio no animaba el ambiente. Hasta que Shiho volvió a estallar en risas.

- ¡Te he dicho que no le veo la gracia! –gritó Kaito asustando a todos mientras Eisuke también se reía– ¡Debería daros vergüenza! ¡¿Y vosotros tenéis que seguir viviendo conmigo?! ¡Vais a acordaros!  
>Los dos se callaron al acto. El silencio hacía que el viaje pareciera más eterno de lo que se estaba haciendo. La puerta se abrió y Hondo Eisuke se bajó.<p>

- Esperaré tu venganza Sora –se rió el hombre mientras se cerraban las puertas.  
>Kaito arqueó una ceja empezando a enojarse. Miró a su lado, en donde Aoko se había apoyado a la pared del ascensor. Shiho se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en la oreja. Aoko la miró sorprendida.<p>

- Pero… –respondió ella.

- Ya lo verás –sonrió la científica guiñándole un ojo, mientras las puertas se abrían.

Aoko pisó el pie de Kaito con fuerza antes de salir, dejando a Shiho sorprendida y al ladrón quejándose de dolor.

- ¿Qué narices le has dicho? –preguntó mirándola mientras las puertas del ascensor volvían a cerrarse.

- Por la única vez en la vida que no ha sido culpa mía –se defendió ella.

Kaito la miró de reojo sin creerla. Shiho rodó los ojos.

- ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Nakamori-san? –preguntó enfadado Matsumoto.

El mago lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. No sabía a qué había venido aquello mientras Shiho se sacaba una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo del bolsillo y escribía en un trozo de papel. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo.

- Bien, vámonos Matsumoto –sonrió Shiho empujándolo hacia la salida.

Al pasar por el lado del mago le pasó el papel que había escrito y siguió su camino pasillo abajo. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, mientras Kaito miraba el papel 'La verdad'.

- ¿Le has hecho algo a mi hija? –preguntó el inspector Nakamori reaccionando.

- Señor, si le hubiera hecho algo a su hija ahora mismo estarían volando objetos por encima de sus cabezas –sonrió

Kuroba acordándose de que nunca había dejado de lanzarle objetos cada vez que le hacía algo pervertido o simplemente la molestaba.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos? –preguntó Ariwara con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy cansándome de ti ya y ese sí ha sido un nuevo récord –sonrió el mago guardándose el papel en el bolsillo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.  
>Nakamori, Ariwara y Kuroba salieron de allí dejando al otro hombre y a Heiji observándolos. Una vez las puertas se habían cerrado, Heiji se apoyó al cristal del cubículo.<p>

- ¿Les conoces? –preguntó el moreno al hombre que quedaba con él.

Este negó con la cabeza.

- Qué suerte tienes –susurró mientras las puertas se abrían una última vez y salían los dos de allí.

Kaito suspiró. Akane le dio un par de golpecitos a la espalda. Haciendo que suspirara más profundo.

- Señores y señoritas, aquí volvemos tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra para coger a ese tipo. ¿Ya han llegado las copias? –preguntó mirando a uno de los policías que ya estaban allí.

- Sí aquí están –informó el hombre poniendo la mano encima de un montón de carpetas.

Nakamori se acercó a ese montón y empezó a repartirlo, mientras el teléfono móvil de Akane sonaba. Ella descolgó.

- Ariwara-san, ¿estás ya en la comisaría? –preguntó la voz de Saguru al otro lado.

- Hakuba-kun –se sorprendió Akane llamando la atención del inspector Nakamori y de Kuroba– sí lo estoy.

- Deberías de volver a tu casa –informó el inglés.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella preocupada solo con la voz.

- Tu cuñado ha muerto –informó el otro apenado.

- ¿De qué hablas? –se sorprendió– está bien Hakuba-kun, en seguida estoy aquí –añadió después del silencio del chico y colgó– lo siento inspector, tengo que irme muy a mi pesar –añadió mirando a Kaito.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –sonrió Kaito.

- No, no hace falta podré con eso –respondió ella.

- Querida la palabra Hakuba y muerte no congenian precisamente a favor de los conocidos de la víctima –insistió el mago que había escuchado la conversación, por lo cerca que estaba en esos momentos de ella.

- Kuroba acompáñala –ordenó el inspector Nakamori.

- Sí, señor –sonrió victorioso el ladrón.

- Está bien –sonrió ella dando la vuelta hacia el ascensor de nuevo.

Los dos en silencio siguieron el camino de vuelta. Akane pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperaron a que regresara de nuevo. Kaito no sabía que decir y ella tampoco quería que le fuera diciendo palabras sin sentido alguien que podía ser un criminal. Así que se dejaron llevar por el incómodo silencio. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, se encontraron con Hattori, impaciente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Kaito con desgana.

Heiji arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Subís o os dejo? –preguntó el moreno de mala gana.

- Takahashi, creo que deberíamos de subir –sonrió ella entrando.

El mago entró aún con menos ganas que antes. Suspiró mientras se apoyaba a la pared del aparato. La música seguía siendo la misma que minutos antes… lenta… pacífica… incómoda… Kaito se miraba los pies para no decir nada. Heiji observaba con atención al mago, esperando que le dijera algo, pero él parecía mucho más interesado en si sus zapatos estaban brillantes o solo era efecto de los focos del ascensor. Por otro lado, Ariwara se miró a los dos con los ojos bien abiertos… le parecía increíble que estuviera en medio de dos personas tan silenciosas, o al menos de un silencio que querían mantener.

- Oye… –decidió el moreno interrumpir el silencio cosa que hizo levantar la mirada de los dos, hacia él– Ku… –Heiji se llevó una mirada asesina por parte del mago– Takahashi –sonrió viendo que el otro suspiraba de nuevo– creo… creo que empezamos con mal pie. No sé… no sé qué ha pasado… o… qué he hecho pero, creo que no es que nos llevemos precisamente bien…

- Mi hermano ya te dijo quien era yo, no veo el porqué deberíamos de llevarnos bien –respondió él de mala gana volviendo a bajar la vista hacia sus pies.

- De verdad te lo pregunto, ¿he hecho algo mal? –preguntó Heiji.

Kaito cerró los puños con firmeza. Se estaba enojando, pero no tenía motivo por hacerlo. Además había prometido a Shinichi que no contaría nunca de eso al moreno. decidió mantenerse callado. Si al subir el trayecto le había parecido extremadamente largo, ahora lo era mucho más. El moreno volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero el siguió haciendo como si no lo escuchara empezó a contar… uno… dos… tres… la paciencia no era precisamente algo que él tuviera y no podía salir del aparato en marcha. Hattori lo llamó… ya estaba harto.

- Venga ya… pero al menos responde –se quejó finalmente Heiji.

Kaito estalló.

- ¡Simplemente que no viniste! –gritó el ladrón poniéndose delante de él apretando sus puños con fuerzas– ¡Shin puso toda su confianza en ti y tú no apareciste!

Ariwara se apartó de ellos dos. Estaba convencida que los gritos de Kaito habían traspasado las paredes del ascensor.

- ¡Estuvimos aguantando pescado quemado cada día! –Heiji arqueó una ceja sin entender exactamente el motivo de su enfado– ¡Golpes! ¡Agua! ¡Electricidad! ¡Todo lo que se nos vino encima! ¡Pero no! ¡Tú no tuviste ni una pizca de gracia en venir a buscarnos! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!

- ¿No te has dejado uno? –preguntó Heiji acorralado en una esquina del ascensor entre el espejo y la pared.

- ¡Nunca! –gritó de nuevo el ladrón.

- Vale, ahora creo que los dijiste todos –susurró Heiji sin atreverse ni siquiera a tragar por tener la cabeza del chico a escasos centímetros de la suya.

- ¿De qué narices estáis hablando vosotros dos? –preguntó Akane aún con una mano en su oreja para intentar apagar los gritos del ladrón.

- No te metas, esto no te concierne –susurró finalmente el mago viendo que había terminado haciendo lo que había prometido no hacer.

- Me das la culpa de que estuvieras encerrado en ese lugar, ¿entonces? –preguntó Heiji– ¿Entonces tú eras el que le iba diciendo a Kudo que yo no vendría a buscarlo? –recordó la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas de Kazuha y Shinichi.

El mago lo miró. Su cara de póquer evitaba que el moreno pudiera saber lo que pensaba.

- Responde –se quejó el moreno harto de ser ignorado– me gustaría saber que he hecho para que te enfades así conmigo, si ni siquiera nos conocíamos… y ibas diciéndole a Kudo que yo no vendría, que yo no vendría… ¿realmente te estás preocupando por Kudo? –Heiji iba aumentando el tono de la voz conforme iba hablando.

- Pues claro que sí –se quejó el mago– yo fui el único que me preocupé por Shin, ni siquiera esa loca científica lo hizo.

El moreno suspiró y miró hacia un lado del cubículo. No podía creer que ese tipo se lo creyera tanto.

- ¿Te preocupaste por cerrar el pico cuando él seguía confiando en mi? –preguntó Heiji con tranquilidad y en la voz mucho más baja que antes.

- Claro que no cerré el pico, ¿puedo saber lo que hiciste por nosotros? –preguntó finalmente Kaito.

- Por ti nada, eso lo hizo Hakuba, pregúntale a él. Por Kudo me recorrí la ciudad entera, salté desde un tercer piso, escalé 6 árboles hasta llegar a un punto en que por poco no me mato. Perdí la poca confianza que mi padre seguía teniendo en mí. Por poco no pierdo lo más importante en mi vida –miles de recuerdos le pasaban una y otra vez por la cabeza al moreno mientras seguía nombrando una larga lista– me atropelló un coche, me rompí un brazo dos veces, salté de un tren en marcha, perseguí a esa gente hasta que por poco no me abren el pecho a tiros…

- Vale, vale… –lo interrumpió el ladrón– lo entendí.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar. Kaito desvió la mirada.

- Perdona –murmuró viendo como las puertas se abrían.

Su orgullo acababa de desaparecer.

- ¿A dónde vais si acabáis de llegar? –preguntó Heiji mirando a Akane.

- Hakuba-kun me ha llamado para que vaya –respondió ella saliendo.

- Venid conmigo con el coche a mí también me han llamado para ir allí –se ofreció el moreno.

Los dos que habían salido del ascensor volvieron a entrar. Aprovechar un vehículo era mejor que nada. Las puertas del aparato se cerraron y en segundos volvieron a abrirse. Salieron en el parking de la comisaría y Hattori les mostró el camino hacia el coche.

- ¿Entonces hiciste como Shin? –preguntó curioso el mago.

- ¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Heiji.

- De trapecista –sonrió Kaito guiñándole un ojo para que Akane no les entendiera.

- No, que va… –se echó a reír el moreno– yo hago de trapecista –sonrió– él hace de trapecista, equilibrista, malabarista, artificiero, jugador de fútbol, agente del FBI, violinista, detective, doble de riesgo, actor y, ahora, padre.

Kuroba se echó a reír.

- Cierto –sonrió mientras entraban al coche– así es él.

Mientras tanto, Shinichi había ido a dar una vuelta. Odiaba quedarse encerrado en algún lugar y más cuando no tenía ningún otro entretenimiento que el de pasar hojas de lo que habían escrito sus compañeros con anterioridad. Suspiró. De pronto algo le llamó la atención. En medio de la calle por la que pasaba, Hakuba estaba esperando algo. Se acercó a él.

- ¿Ocurre algo?–preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

- Me he encontrado con un asesinato en mi día libre, así que tengo que esperar que Hattori llegue –informó él– ¿tú estás de servicio?

- Estoy herido –respondió el de Tokio– no puedo ayudarte tampoco –sonrió.

- ¿Quieres quedarte?–preguntó Saguru señalando al interior de la casa.

- Si lo hago seguro que Hattori me echa la bronca, así que… sí me apunto –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Shinichi entró. Tampoco le dolía la herida y si le dolía tenía la opción de sentarse. La casa estaba a oscuras y era en la planta baja en donde estaba todo. Se acercó a la única habitación con luz. Dentro podía escucharse a alguien sollozando. Observó. Una mujer llorando, encima de lo que parecía el cadáver de un hombre demasiado bien cuidado y demasiado senderista. Era un hombre bastante grueso y bajito, con falta de pelo a la parte de arriba de la cabeza y trajeado. Daba la impresión que la víctima era un oficinista o un gran empresario. En cuanto giró la cabeza a la izquierda de la sala, se inclinó por la segunda opción. En la pared había una caja fuerte abierta del todo y debajo había un montón de dinero que parecía haber caído durante algún forcejeo. Robo descartado. Miró al otro lado de la sala. Una mesa con una pequeña luz encendida y papeles esparcidos por encima de esta. Al suelo una silla con ruedas tumbada boca abajo. Le habían sorprendido mientras estaba con esos papeles. Se adentró un poco, con las manos a los bolsillos y observó la mesa. Estaba lleno de archivos de estafas de la policía. Curiosamente la foto del estafador era la víctima, o alguien que se le parecía. Quizás podía tomarlo como el móvil del asesinato. Se dio cuenta entonces, que la mujer había dejado de llorar y le observaba.

- Usted siga a lo suyo señora –sonrió Shinichi–no voy a molestar.

- ¿Quién…?

- ¡Oye, Kudo! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! –interrumpió la voz gritona de Heiji respondiendo claramente a la pregunta de la señora.

Shinichi lo miró mientras Kaito se acercaba a él haciendo una cara de llanto que el policía de Tokio temió.

- Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuu –se quejó el mago abrazándolo–cuánto te he echado de menoooooos –añadió moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo mientras unía su mejilla con la de Shinichi– ¿Tu me has echado de menos?

El mago sin deshacer el abrazo miró al policía encogido. Shinichi se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y los brazos apartados de su cuerpo. De Kuroba Kaito ya se lo esperaba todo, pero nunca le había hecho algo como eso y ¡aún esperaba una respuesta de su parte!

- No, para nada… suéltame –se quejó Shinichi intentando zafarse de él.

- Noooooooo, Ryuuuuuuuuuuuu –Kaito se abrazó más a él con voz llorosa–mi hermano no me quiereeeeeeeee.

De repente Shinichi se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Qué has hecho?–preguntó Shinichi.

- ¿Qué?–preguntó Kaito apartándose de él y mirándolo– ¿Es que tengo que hacer algo por hacer eso?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó Shinichi arqueando una ceja.

- Eso deberíamos de preguntarlo nosotros… –se quejó Heiji en un susurro detrás, mientras Akane abrazaba a su hermana que estaba aún tumbada encima del cadáver.

- He acompañado a mi nueva compañera –sonrió el mago señalándola– te presento a Ariwara Akane, policía de robos. La verdad es bastante incompetente, fíjate que se cree que yo soy Kaito Kid –se rió.

- Eso no lo dudo –le dijo ella con una mirada fría que hizo temblar al mago.

- Nosotros tampoco –sonrieron Shinichi, Heiji y Saguru a la vez.

- No os metáis conmigo –se quejó él– sigo sin haber robado nada –añadió– sigue siendo mi padre el culpable de los robos.

- ¿Cómo vamos a creer eso?–sonrieron los otros tres.

Kaito se cruzó de brazos.

- Además… –Shinichi se acercó a él– tengo aún que devolverte ese beso –añadió cogiéndole los brazos al mago– ven aquí.

- Quita, quita –se quejó él apartándose de él.

- ¡¿Qué narices pasa con vosotros?! –gritó la hermana de Akane asustándolos– ¡Mi marido ha muerto! ¡¿Vais a hacer algo al respecto?! ¡Menuda pandilla de policía! ¡Al menos podríais tener un poco de consideración por mí!

- Disculpa señora, nuestros respetos hacia ese hombre bastante malo, ya se han dado –sonrió Shinichi– la causa de la muerte es apuñalamiento, seguramente el móvil ha sido debido a los papeles que hay encima de la mesa. Era hombre de hacer fraudes a demás personas. Podemos descartar el robo por el dinero que hay allí –añadió señalando al otro lado de la habitación– señora eso pone a pocos sospechosos bajo la mesa.

- ¿Por qué?–preguntó Akane sorprendida.

- Porque si te han estafado dinero y vienes a matar a alguien no dejas el dinero esparcido por el suelo, te lo llevas contigo para compensar lo que perdiste –sonrió Heiji.

- Y menos aún cuando el hombre llevaba la corbata completamente desatada –añadió Saguru– eso implica que conocía suficiente al asesino como para no quedar bien delante de él. Eso reduce a familia o íntimos amigos. Pero usted me ha dicho que no tenía amigos ni compañeros de trabajo que llevara nunca a casa –añadió– eso les reduce a ustedes dos.

- ¡¿Está usted acusándome de matar a mi pobre marido?! –preguntó escandalizada la mujer– ¡¿Están todos locos?! ¡¿De verdad creen que iba a matarlo?!

- Tranquila, Machiko, tranquila –susurró Akane– eso es lo normal en esos casos, ellos tienen razón.

- Pero… –la mujer empezó a sollozar de nuevo– Akihiko… ¿qué voy a hacer sin él?–preguntó la mujer abrazándose a su hermana– Akane-oneechan… –empezó a llorar.

Los cuatro hombres suspiraron. Si ella era la culpable sabía perfectamente cómo hacerse la inocente. Shinichi se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y apartó los papeles de la mesa. Leyendo lo que allí había escrito, hasta que se dio cuenta de un papel extraño. Le hizo señas al moreno para que se acercara y él lo hizo.

- Tendríamos que ir a buscar el arma del crimen –observó Hakuba remirando la habitación de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Heiji mirando donde le señalaba– Ariwara, hay un parte policial por las estafas, que hizo y su hermana…

- ¿Mi hermana? –preguntó la mujer levantándose para observar los papeles.

En esos momentos, entraron en la sala algunos científicos forenses junto con Aoko.

- Ariwara… –susurró Kaito– ¿nos estás escondiendo algo?

La mujer se lo miró mientras pasaba por su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sora? –preguntó Shinichi.

- Tengo la sensación de haber visto antes esa expresión –sonrió el mago girándose hacia Shinichi y señalándose a sí mismo.

Ryuuzaki hizo mala cara mientras ella se miraba al ladrón.

- Entonces, Ariwara tendríamos que hacerte algunas preguntas –sonrió Shinichi.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Heiji que se había mirado a los dos sin entender.

- ¿Has intentado nunca mantener una cara inexpresiva, Hattori? –preguntó Kuroba acercándose a ellos mientras

Akane se miraba el papel que los otros dos hacía rato se estaban mirando.

- No le preguntes a él –le señaló Shinichi– precisamente él es el que menos puede.

Hakuba se echó a reír.

- ¿De nuevo la cara de póquer? –preguntó el inglés.

- ¿Qué cara de póquer? –decidió intervenir Aoko.

- La cara que todo mago debe de mantener para hacer un buen espectáculo –interrumpió Shiho que había entrado con la policía forense– si ocurre cualquier error, su cara inexpresiva hará que la gente se ría o siga disfrutando del espectáculo. Un buen mago nunca revela sus sentimientos ante el público.

- ¿Por qué me quitas 'mis' frases? –preguntó el ladrón remarcando el 'mis'.

- Venga ya, que por aquí nos las sabemos de memoria –se quejó la científica señalando a Shinichi– no has dejado nunca de decirlas…

El mago miró a su doble.

- Tiene razón –respondió Shinichi señalando a Shiho.

Kaito se giró solo para fulminar con la mirada a la mujer. Esta se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo.

- ¿Y solo porque él ha dicho que Ariwara tiene cara de póquer…? –preguntó Heiji sorprendido.

- No lo ha dicho, tú lo has entendido así –sonrió Shinichi– pero sabiendo lo que sabemos, solo tenemos a la mujer de la víctima y a Ariwara, así que… alguien que sepa cómo van las cosas del crimen mejor que nadie y que pueda llevarnos a cosas extrañas solo puede ser ella… además de que se está manteniendo fría durante demasiado tiempo.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Saguru.

Kaito sacó el teléfono móvil del inglés de la nada haciendo que este se acercara con rapidez para intentar quitárselo, pero el mago lo esquivó y leyó.

- Ariwara Akane, 30 años, estudió en la universidad de Tokio para abogacía, pero se cambió de carrera para policía, detective –leyó Kaito– máster en criminología y robos. Entró en el departamento de robos y fue ascendida rápidamente a inspectora. Sus miedos ver un cadáver, estudiar de más y perder su familia.

- ¿Pone eso? –preguntó Heiji.

- Claro que no se lo está inventando –añadió Hakuba.

Kaito le mostró la pantalla del teléfono.

- Pues, no, no se lo está inventando –se sorprendió el inglés.

- Estos son los archivos clasificados de nuestros queridos ancestros –sonrió Shinichi.

- ¿El FBI? –preguntó Heiji.

- El mismo –sonrió Kuroba– nuestros archivos son más amplios que los de la policía, ¿a qué no sabéis por qué?

- Porque nosotros hemos estado investigando a toda la policía de Japón e incluso al mismo FBI y a la CIA –sonrió Shinichi– no descansamos ni un segundo. Hasta conseguir toda la información correcta, acerca de esa gente.

- Suena aburrido y más bien cansado –se quejó Heiji.

- Bah… solo los primeros días –sonrió Shinichi– en cuanto llegamos a los nombres conocidos se volvió tremendamente divertido.

- ¿Por eso te apareciste en mi boda? –preguntó Hattori enfadado– ¿En serio? ¿Solo viniste para investigarme?

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el detective de Tokio– ¿En serio crees eso de mí?

- Quién investigó a Hattori Heiji fue Shiho –sonrió Kaito señalándola.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó el moreno mirándola.

- Sí… y nos reímos un rato con lo de: sabía una verdad tan asombrosa que no la dijo a nadie porque no le tomaran por loco –respondió la científica.

El moreno arqueó una ceja mientras Hakuba parecía interesarse.

- ¿Podríamos por favor entrar en el tema que estamos tratando? –preguntó Akane después de dejar el papel encima de la mesa de nuevo.

- ¿Es que no lo has visto tú misma? –preguntó Heiji– tu hermana denunció a su marido a la policía y ellos fueron tan idiotas de poner su nombre en los papeles de la denuncia.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó la viuda levantándose del suelo.

- Y por el grito que acaba de pegar –se quejó uno de los forenses que estaba a su lado en ese momento– no sabía nada de ese papel. Maldita sea, voy a tener que ponerme audífono ahora…

- Dejando de banda al tipo ese que ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba –sonrió el ladrón– tiene razón esa voz que ha retumbado en mi cabeza… esta hermosura de mujer no sabe nada… ese pobre hombre malvado, no tenía amigos, solo familia y eran esas dos mujeres… solo nos deja a ti, Ariwara.

- ¿Está hablando en serio el ladrón más…?

- El ladrón no es él –interrumpió Shinichi a las palabras de Akane– el ladrón murió hace tiempo, así que no intentes excusar nada. Dime, ¿tú sabías de esto? –preguntó señalando los papeles.

- No, no lo sabía –respondió ella.

- ¿Te importa que te hagamos pruebas de luminol? –preguntó Kaito cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó ella– ¿De verdad mi propio compañero me está preguntando eso? Tu mismo lo has leído, me asusta la sangre –se quejó.

- Pero tu hermana está sufriendo y tú te sigues manteniendo fría, aunque lo que más te preocupa es la felicidad de tu hermana –sonrió Kaito.

Heiji se cruzó de brazos y decidió apoyarse a la pared. El espectáculo no tardaría mucho en llegar. Shinichi observó el escritorio mientras Akane intentaba mentir de nuevo excusándose y evitando la respuesta. Vio que uno de los cajones estaba mejor colocado que los demás. Así que lo abrió con el pañuelo y observó su interior. Un par de libretas, un tampón con el apellido del difunto y un sitio vacío muy limpio. Shinichi frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué encontraremos si analizamos esto? –preguntó Shinichi llamando la atención de Shiho con la mano.

La mujer se acercó hacia allí con un pequeño maletín. Sonrió al ver el interior del cajón y miró a Ariwara.

- ¿Qué había? –preguntó la científica– ¿Droga? ¿Alcohol? ¿Sangre? ¿Veneno? –se paró unos segundos para sonreír de satisfacción– ¿así que veneno? –bajó la vista hacia el cajón y abrió el pequeño maletín– ¿puedo descartar el que yo creé supongo, no jefe?

- ¿Tú qué dices Sora? –preguntó Shinichi mirando hacia el ladrón con una sonrisa.

- No la conozco muy bien, pero seguro que no es ninguno de ellos –respondió el mago– puedes descartarlo, Akemi.

- De acuerdo… –respondió ella con una sonrisa sacando algunos potes del maletín y empezando a analizar ese trozo de cajón.

- Última oportunidad Ariwara –sonrió Shinichi– ¿qué había en este cajón?

- ¿Y a mi que me cuentas? –preguntó ella– ¿y cómo sabe que es veneno? –preguntó señalando a la científica.

- Por tu cara –respondió Shiho con una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando– a veces mantener el silencio hace que tu cara sea más expresiva.  
>Al cabo de unos minutos de discusión sobre qué pruebas más podían encontrar, y mientras los forenses se llevaban el cuerpo del hombre, Shiho se acercó a Kaito y le dio un papel.<p>

- ¿Otro? –preguntó el ladrón.

- Te dejo hacer los honores –sonrió la científica.

Kaito miró el papel.

- ¿Has estado nunca en esta sala Ariwara? –preguntó después de leer.

- Claro que sí –respondió ella.

- Entonces deberíamos de encontrar huellas –respondió el ladrón.

- He utilizado guantes cada vez que he estado aquí –respondió ella– ese hombre no me quería en esta habitación y yo no quería darle motivos para vengarse de mí.

- Pues no los utilizaste muy bien –sonrió Kaito– en ese cajón aparte de el veneno desaparecido, que ya sabemos que era un veneno de serpiente, también había una huella parcial tuya.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó la mujer acercándose al policía de robos y quitando el papel de sus manos.  
>Kaito sonrió.<p>

- Me habéis tendido una trampa –respondió ella– porque mis huellas no pueden estar aquí…

- Termina la frase –sonrió el ladrón al ver que la mujer se callaba– adelante –añadió cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? –preguntó mirando al mago.

- Agentes del FBI –sonrió Shinichi con orgullo.

- Tan solo somos unos policías que apartaron de la policía de Kioto por estar locos –sonrió el ladrón– además de que todos a los que hemos encarcelado han muerto antes de llegar a prisión –se quejó encogiéndose de hombros.

- No sois muy buenos en vuestro trabajo –sonrió Ariwara dejando caer el papel al suelo.

- No les hagas caso –se rió Shiho– tan solo son un par de cómicos.

- Pues estos cómicos han conseguido engañarme –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Heiji se apartó de la pared.

- Entonces tú le mataste –se sorprendió el moreno haciendo que Machiko se echara a llorar.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué una policía de tan buenas facultades en su trabajo ha terminado así? –susurró el ladrón.

- Parece ser que mi hermana tenía la culpa de todos sus males –se quejó ella a su lado– mi hermana era la imperfecta, la que le había llevado a la ruina… y ahora lo había denunciado –Akane sonrió tristemente– yo admiro a mi hermana y la envidio. Ella siempre tuvo la vida perfecta. Un trabajo aburrido, se casó para ser alguien mejor, se ha quedado embarazada del hombre al que amaba… pero… qué narices, ¡yo odiaba a mi hermana según ese estúpido hombre! –gritó– me llamó para pedirme que fuera su cómplice en el asesinato de mi hermana –se quejó– por mucho que la envidie, Machiko es mi hermana, jamás le haría daño, pero ese hombre ya había puesto el veneno en el vaso de Machiko… yo solo tenía que darle una coartada… en cuanto cogí el arma y empecé a llamar a la policía para que me enviaran refuerzos, él me quitó el arma e iba a matarme. Forcejeamos y terminó muerto con el abrecartas de su mesa… –susurró– pero… llamar a la policía cuando hoy iba a decirles a todos quién eras –sonrió viendo a Kaito– como mi hermana no se despertaba hasta mediodía porqué llegaba siempre muy tarde a casa, pensé en ir a la comisaría y en cuanto terminara contigo volver con la policía de homicidios y entregarme… quité el veneno del vaso de mi hermana y saqué el pote de veneno limpiando todo, incluso mis huellas, por lo que he visto –los ojos de Akane empezaron a humedecerse– lo siento Machiko iba a hacerte daño a ti y a vuestro pequeño.

- Maldita sea –se quejó Kaito– si hubieses llamado a la policía en vez de venir como si nada a comisaría te hubieras ahorrado quizás el ir a la cárcel.

- ¿Has matado nunca a nadie? –preguntó ella.

- Yo no, pero mi hermano sí –respondió– para salvarme.

Akane miró a Shinichi él sonrió forzadamente.

- ¿Qué sentiste? –preguntó ella.

- No maté a un adulto, maté a una niña –respondió Shinichi.

- Una niña… –susurró Akane– quizás hubiera sido mejor decirle que sí, girarme y dejar que matara a mi hermana.

- Te aseguro que no –sonrió Kaito– te hubieras sentido culpable de la muerte de tu hermana. La consciencia siempre traiciona.

- Entonces conseguiste salvarlo –sonrió ella– ¿y en qué se distingue?

- En nada… solo que yo la dejé morir por salvarlos –respondió Shinichi– y en cuanto salí de allí, llamé a una ambulancia, pero ya había muerto. Además de que el FBI es más cruel en eso.

- ¿El FBI? –preguntó la mujer.

- Lo único que me quedó claro ese día, fue que la justicia no tiene nada que ver con la venganza –sonrió Kaito– no hacían más que repetirnos eso.

- Certeras palabras… –susurró ella con la voz cortada.

Akane ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas. Se abrazó al ladrón, llorando, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, mientras su hermana lloraba en silencio al lado de su marido. Heiji suspiró al cabo de un rato y se llevó a la mujer sin ni siquiera ponerle las esposas. Hakuba suspiró y les siguió, mientras la policía científica también desalojaba la casa.

- Ni siquiera has aguantado tres días con una compañera –sonrió Shinichi– estás maldito.

- Mira quién fue a hablar –se quejó el mago mirándolo de reojo– el que no sabe ir a un lugar sin hacer que la gente se mate entre ella.

- No soy yo el que hace que la gente se mate –se quejó Shinichi fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Vete a casa y no salgas o te ataré a la próxima –respondió Kaito señalándolo.

- ¿Por qué tendrías que atarme? –preguntó Shinichi en un susurro mientras pasaba por el lado del ladrón.

- Porque no sabes estarte quieto –suspiró el otro– por favor… estás herido…

Chasqueando la lengua, Shinichi salió de allí. Había pasado media hora de pie y había disfrutado de nuevo de su trabajo, aunque tal y como había terminado la cosa no sabía si estar orgulloso de todo eso.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kaito mirando a Aoko.

La chica parecía enojada.

- Vine porque Saguru me avisó de que habías venido –sonrió ella.

- ¿Te preocupa que sea un criminal? –preguntó Kaito sonriendo.

Aoko se abrió la bolsa grande que llevaba y sacó una carpeta. Kaito lo reconoció en seguida. Era lo que el inspector Nakamori tenía por darles esa mañana. Kaito lo cogió.

- Son fotocopias de los archivos que tiene la policía, ¿eh? –observó el ladrón.

- Mi padre se preocupó cuando vio las frases que había detrás de todo –respondió Aoko.

- ¿Qué frases? –preguntó el ladrón.

Observó a la última página. La frase que había escrito Hakuba y la suya habían sido remarcadas. Sonrió.

- Han sabido encontrarlo –se rió.

- No hace mucha gracia Kaito –se preocupó la chica.

- Dime… ¿qué te ha dicho Shiho en el ascensor? –preguntó Kaito mirando los papeles.

- Que si no me hubieras querido, hubieras robado como Kid –susurró ella roja como un tomate.

Kaito abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué te enojaste conmigo?! –gritó enojado el chico perdiendo los nervios por completo.

- ¡¿Quién iba a creerse esa chorrada?! –le devolvió el grito ella ante la atenta mirada de Machiko.

- ¡Por supuesto que yo! –respondió el otro más que histérico.

Aoko se quedó cortada. Su vergüenza parecía estar llegando a la punta de su pelo oscuro. No podía creer que el mago hubiera dicho aquello gritando. Kaito al acto se puso una mano en la boca. La había fastidiado. La verdad era que nunca le había querido decir que la quería por miedo a perderla. Ahora seguro la perdía.

- ¡Kaito idiota! –gritó Aoko saliendo a prisas de allí.

El ladrón suspiró.

- Yo de tu la perseguiría –susurró Machiko detrás– si te importa, ve tras ella… –terminó con una sonrisa.

Kaito la miró. Tenía razón. Salió corriendo de allí. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Sabía perfectamente lo que podía pasar si se quedaba a solas con ella, y eso había sucedido. Echó un vistazo rápido a la calle. La chica estaba andando por la calle. Todos los policías y los forenses habían sido rápidos y se habían ido. Kaito chasqueó la lengua, Hattori se había ido sin esperarlo. Siguió hacia donde la chica se estaba yendo.

- Aoko, espera –pidió cuando casi estaba a su lado.

La chica se paró obediente, pero no se giró. Kaito se puso delante de ella. La chica se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó el mago al ver que la chica se cubría los ojos para no mirarlo.

- Déjame –susurró ella.

- No, no lo haré –respondió él– tienes que decirme que te ocurre. Maldita sea tú no eres así, estás loca y eres una bruta, pero nunca lloras por algo así.

- No estoy llorando –lo encaró ella bajando las manos para dejarle ver que realmente estaba llorando.  
>Kaito se echó a reír haciendo que la chica lo mirara sorprendida.<p>

- ¿Y esto qué es? –preguntó Kaito dejando de reír para poner una tierna sonrisa y secar las gotas que bajaban por su mejilla– ¿Qué ocurre Aoko? –preguntó por una vez serio y tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué lo reconoces? –preguntó ella en medio de un suspiro.

- Porque la verdad es que siempre ha sido así –respondió él soltándola– des de siempre… –susurró bajando la cabeza.

Aoko abrió los ojos como platos. Le parecía increíble lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo. Y más aún que bajara la cabeza avergonzado. Eso no era típico en él.

- Aoko… –susurró el mago llamando la atención de la chica– hasta que esa gente no sea derrotada, nada será posible para nosotros, pero… –Kaito sacó de la nada seis hermosas rosas rojas delante de ella– te debía una por cada cumpleaños perdido –sonrió al ver esa sonrisa en ella, que hacía cada vez que le daba una de esas rosas– siento que esto haya tenido que ir así –ella cogió las flores, le parecía una eternidad cuando se había sentido así de feliz por la caballerosidad de su amigo– y quería decirte… –sacó de la nada una rosa azul– ¿te gustaría salir con Takahashi Sora? Solo hasta que Kuroba Kaito pueda volver –sonrió ampliamente el mago.

La chica lo miró. Hacía demasiado tiempo que esperaba eso. Hacía demasiado tiempo que quería que esto sucediera. Cogió la rosa azul y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, afirmó con la cabeza y lo abrazó.

- Cuando esa gente sea detenida me prometes que volverás a ser tú, ¿verdad? –preguntó con un susurro a su oído.

- Por supuesto –sonrió Kaito abrazándola– es una promesa.

Kaito mientras estaba abrazada a ella supuso lo que había pasado para que Nakamori se diera cuenta de la frase en esa carpeta.

**Flashback.**

Abrió la última carpeta. La foto de delante mostraba una persona de hacía mucho tiempo que él podía reconocer a la perfección. Kaito Kid, es decir su padre, estaba allí sonriendo mientras acababa de saltar de un tejado cubriéndose con la capa blanca. Observó con atención todo lo que se ponía de él. Los robos, el inicio, la desaparición durante 8 años, la vuelta, la desaparición de nuevo… al final de la última página un oficial había escrito: 'se cree que ha muerto'. Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Muerto? ¿Quién estaba muerto? Si pillaba a ese oficial, sí que le haría saber lo que era estar muerto. Kaito Kid seguía bien vivo. Debajo de esa línea bien escrita en las cuadrículas del papel, pudo reconocer la letra de Hakuba escrita en diagonal y con prisas: '¿tú qué crees?'. El mago sonrió. Escribió debajo, también en diagonal y cerró la carpeta. Miró de nuevo el portátil. La luz amarilla seguía moviéndose con rapidez. Tenía que apresurarse. Tecleó un par de cosas en el ordenador, haciendo que su teléfono emitiera otro pitido parecido al del inspector. Cerró el portátil metiéndolo en la bolsa y se fue con ella a cuestas. Ese día había olvidado que había dejado la carpeta mal colocada en el montón. La carpeta cayó del montón girándose y abriéndose por la última parte que había estado abierta. Dejando ver un 'Quizás' debajo de las letras de Hakuba.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

><p>MATA!<p>

^^Shihoran^^


	32. Shiho Corred, esconderos, seguidme

Y aquí les dejo con un capítulo solo para la científica más terrorífica del planeta! :D Lo siento para los ANTI-HAIBARA, pero como he dicho muchas veces, este es uno de los mejores personajes que Aoyama ha creado, así que escribí un capítulo solo para ella! :3 Y por fin un capítulo en que los fans de este fanfic vais a alegraros... aunque sea solo un poco XD

* * *

><p><strong>Shiho. Corred, esconderos, seguidme.<strong>

Lo mejor que podemos hacer en favor de quienes nos aman es seguir siendo felices.

**Alain **(_Filósofo y ensayista francés_).

Pasaron las semanas y las cosas fueron yendo a mejor. Kaito se esforzaba para que Nakamori Ginzo no descubriera su faceta de ladrón, mientras salía con su hija. Por el padre de Aoko, eso era mucho peor que Kaito Kid se burlara de él en los robos y eso hacía, en cierto modo, más feliz al mago. En la comisaría, las noticias sobre Aoko y Kaito volaron, haciendo que Takahashi Sora se convirtiera en seguida en el hombre más envidiado. Shiho había desaparecido y ninguno de ellos sabía en donde se había metido, pero las alarmas de peligro no sonaban así que a nadie le importó eso. Eisuke se pasaba tres días en Tokio y el resto en Kioto, para seguir ayudando en el programa a Irie. En cuanto a Shinichi, su recuperación fue rápida y en seguida volvió al trabajo con Heiji. Más que seguir siendo rivales, eran los mejores amigos y se compenetraban perfectamente a la hora de resolver cualquier crimen. Y aunque el moreno metía la pata de vez en cuando llamándolo Kudo, Shinichi se reía e intentaba disfrutar de la compañía.

- ¿Entonces ni una llamada? –preguntó Heiji sorprendido de que Shinichi estuviera tan poco preocupado por la científica.

- No le pasará nada –se rió Shinichi andando con tranquilidad por la calle después de un arduo día de trabajo.  
>Heiji se paró al medio de la calle. Era increíble que su amigo dijera aquello.<p>

- No te preocupes. En cuanto necesite de nosotros se pondrá en contacto –sonrió Shinichi en cuanto vio que el otro no lo seguía y mientras su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar– hablando de la reina de Roma –se rió al ver el nombre de Shiho en la pantalla– mi agente preferida, ¿qué ocurre?

La risa de Shiho sonó al otro lado. La chica parecía estar andando desde hacía horas.

- No intentes hacerme la pelota, espero que me hayas excusado –se quejó.

- Sabía que me olvidaba algo –exageró Shinichi con voz de despiste.

- Sí lo has hecho –adivinó ella.

Un breve silencio entre los dos advirtió que algo les preocupaba.

- Estoy con el FBI –informó al fin la científica resolviendo las dudas de Shinichi.

- Yo no –respondió él poniendo cata de burla.

- Si estuvieras lo sabría –se quejó Shiho– y esta llamada no habría tenido ningún sentido.

- Supongo –respondió Shinichi serio notando muy preocupado a la chica– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó finalmente.

- Estamos… estamos a punto de terminar –sonrió ella.

- ¿Vais a hacerlo?

- Vamos a hacerlo… por fin.

- Id con cuidado y esperaré… esperaremos tu regreso científica loca –sonrió Shinichi antes de que Shiho colgara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Heiji.

- Van a detener a la organización sin pruebas aún… –respondió Shinichi.

Heiji lo miró mientras el otro le guiñaba un ojo. El moreno sonrió ampliamente dándole un golpecito a la espalda de su compañero. La pesadilla estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Shiho miró hacia el cielo. Reflejaba sus ánimos en ese día tan gris. Nunca habría imaginado que ese día tan importante lo pasaría al lado de los agentes reales del FBI. Bajó la mirada. Jodie la esperaba sonriente, delante de lo que parecía un laberinto de hierba alta como un jardín. Suspiró mientras entraban en grupos. En el suyo estaban Jodie, Shuuichi y Masumi. Parecía increíble que después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que se sucedieron, finalmente esos tres estuvieran juntos en una misión y, aún más increíble con ella. Le daba la impresión de que iban a ir al cementerio a recordar a su hermana. Negó con la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos. Tenía que centrarse o moriría allí. Entraron en la hierba alta, tallada expresamente para hacer un laberinto de él. Bajo las palabras 'id con cuidado, puede haber trampas' de Shuuichi, los tres grupos se separaron dos a la derecha, dos a la izquierda y ellos hacia delante. Shiho iba detrás de todo, con la mano rozando la hierba. El tacto que tenía era de hierba real, se estaban tomando las molestias de cuidar unos arbustos para mantener a los extraños alejados. Se paró de golpe. Eso solo significaba que seguían haciendo lo mismo en ese lugar. Jodie miró hacia atrás y paró a los otros dos al verla temblar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la que fue profesora en un susurro.

- Esto es… demasiado real… no es su estilo… –respondió– quizás sea algo precipitado, pero…

- Tienes razón –advirtió Shuuichi interrumpiéndola– esa gente no se tomaría las molestias de cuidar así las plantas si no fuera porque realmente quieren esconder algo. Pero estamos aquí por eso, ¿no?

Shiho afirmó con la cabeza.

- Si quieres irte ahora estás a tiempo –sonrió Jodie.

- Seguiré –respondió la científica negando con la cabeza.

No tenía opción de rendirse ahora. Su deber era seguir paso a paso hasta el final. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido perteneciente a esos criminales, en cierto modo se sentía culpable. Siguió el camino de los demás, Jodie le dejó paso para que fuera ella delante. Llegaron a una bifurcación y allí tuvieron que separarse en dos grupos más. Así que Jodie decidió ir con ella, mientras Shuuichi y Masumi iban por el otro lado. Shiho empezaba a sentirse mareada, pero decidió seguir hacia delante sin hacérselo notar a su compañera. Llegaron a una pequeña plaza, con una estatua en medio y a su alrededor un jardín de girasoles. Shiho volvió a mirar el cielo. Un pequeño hueco en las nubes, dejaba paso a un rayo de sol encima de los girasoles, que nunca se cansaban de él y lo admiraban siguiéndolo. Detrás de ellas vinieron Shuuichi y Masumi, diciendo: 'estaba cerrado'. Siguieron el camino que les llevaba rectos, justo al otro lado de la estatua. Iban con paso firme dispuestos a desenfundar el arma si era necesario. De repente sonidos de pistola resonaron por todo el lugar. Apresuraron un poco más el paso desenfundando sus armas. Ya sabían el camino a partir de allí. Al llegar al final, encontraron una casa de cuatro pisos delante de ellos, elegante, grande, abandonada…

Con la pistola en mano se adentraron a la enorme mansión. Algunos agentes habían caído, otros habían matado a algunos agentes de la BO, otros estaban heridos, otros desaparecidos… aquello era un caos. Un hombre se les echó encima. Con agilidad, Shiho lo esquivó mientras levantaba la rodilla, dando de lleno a la barriga del hombre. Este cayó al suelo y se quedó con las manos en la barriga.

- Buen golpe –sonrió Akai.

- No quiero ser alagada por ti, pero gracias –se rió Shiho guiñándole un ojo.

- Esta bien, vosotros id hacia arriba –informó a unos agentes del FBI que estaban esperando sus órdenes con las armas alzadas– Jodie, Masumi, Shiho y yo nos iremos por allí –señaló una puerta entreabierta al fondo de la entrada.

Shiho se agarró la mano del arma con fuerza. Estaba temblando de nuevo. Esa puerta del fondo se parecía a la que llevaba a las mazmorras. Afirmó con la cabeza y les siguió. Shiho siempre había querido aparentar ser una mujer muy fría, aunque de hecho eso era lo que quería aparentar. Su corazón cálido era débil y por eso se creaba un muro a sí misma. Respiró profundamente antes de entrar para seguirlos. No estaba preparada para ir de nuevo a ese lugar, pero… se quedaron parados mirando a su alrededor. Habían entrado a una sala llena de espejos. Había infinitas imágenes de ellos reflejadas en el largo pasadizo que también parecía ser un laberinto. Shiho se acercó a uno de ellos mientras veía el reflejo de muchas Masumi mirándose el pelo despeinado. Puso la mano encima de su reflejo mientras una imagen le pasaba por la cabeza. Recordaba un día en las mazmorras ver reflejado a Shinichi en un cristal medio nublado, pero su imagen desapareció repentinamente, mientras ella se resistía a ser llevada por Vodka a otra celda. Lloraba con fuerza, de tal manera que su voz no lograba salir de su cuello. Vodka en ese momento la arrinconó en una pared. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba de nuevo en esa sala de espejos siendo observada por muchos Shuuichi, Jodie y Masumi, todos preocupados.

- Deberías de irte ahora –informó el único hombre del grupo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Estaba pensando si la libertad y la soledad son la misma cosa –susurró mientras seguía el camino del laberinto proyector de imágenes.

- Tu siempre tan filosófica –se quejó Masumi poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Shiho le miró el reflejo y sonrió.

- ¿Es que hay algún chico? –preguntó Sera dándole pequeños golpecitos, con el codo en la barriga de la científica.

- No me seas… –se quejó ella cortando la frase a medias– no es momento para hablar de estas cosas, ¿no crees?

- Ni tampoco de filosofías –se rió la otra joven.

Jodie empezó a reírse haciendo que todos la mirasen.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Shuuichi.

- Nada, nada… –respondió la rubia– parece que los recuerdos se están metiendo en nuestras cabezas, al igual que imágenes imposibles.

- ¿Imposibles? –preguntó Shiho.

- Tu seguro me entiendes –respondió Jodie con una sonrisa tierna mientras miraba los ojos de la científica reflejados en uno de los espejos.

Parecían ojos inocentes que ardían de vitalidad, pero a la vez estaban perdidos.

- Parecemos una familia –se rió.

- Quítate esos pensamientos de la cabeza –se rió Shuuichi mientras llegaban al final del salón de espejos.

- A mi no me parece tan mala idea –sonrió Masumi– Shuu-oniichan y Jodie-sensei seréis los padres y yo tendré una hermana interesante.

- ¿Interesante en qué sentido? –preguntó la científica mientras escuchaban chasquear la lengua al hombre que ya había entrado.

De repente vieron un flash de dentro. Las tres se apresuraron a entrar. Akai estaba tumbado al suelo con las manos en los ojos. Jodie levantó su arma mientras Masumi comprobaba el pulso de su hermano.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shiho al ver que la otra joven suspiraba de alivio.

- Sí, pero…

- No puedes ver nada –sonrieron las tres mujeres avanzándose a él para protegerlo.

Estaban en una sala muy grande. Llena de puertas y ventanas. El suelo estaba repleto de manchas de sangre que en seguida les hizo estremecer. A través de una de las ventanas a las que Shiho se acercó, pudo ver a un niño tumbado en una cama, acurrucado, con miedo. La científica abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada con candado desde fuera y entró a ver. El niño, que debería de tener unos 7 años, estaba encerrado en una habitación con solo una cama y un escritorio con libros de ciencias. Le tomó el pulso. Su respiración era débil y con el contacto de la chica el niño abrió los ojos levemente. El niño, de pelo castaño claro como la mujer y los ojos azules, se asustó, mientras Masumi abría otra puerta para comprobar el interior.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó el niño poniéndose en una esquina.

- Soy una agente del FBI –respondió Shiho.

- ¿FBI? Eres el enemigo –respondió el niño cambiando su cara a curiosidad.

- ¿El enemigo? –preguntó Shiho aún de pie y poniéndose al lado de la puerta.

- El FBI es malo, ¿verdad? –preguntó el niño con una sonrisa forzada.

- Dime… ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó la científica– mi nombre es Miyano Shiho –añadió al ver que el niño no abría la boca para decir nada.

- ¿Miyano Shiho? –preguntó en voz alta– tú eres la traidora.

- ¿Me conoces? –preguntó la científica mientras escuchaba a Masumi gritar y a Jodie reírse.

- Eres la única que ha conseguido salir de aquí con vida, dos veces –respondió el niño afirmando con la cabeza– mi nombre es Tinto.

- Tu nombre real –sonrió ella a modo de suplica.

- Este es mi nombre real –respondió el niño con seguridad.

- Es… está bien… ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuántos hace que estás aquí? –preguntó con rapidez la científica.

- Tengo 8 años y llevo aquí más que los otros niños, creo que ya pronto hará los 5 años –respondió con una sonrisa forzada de nuevo, mientras la científica pensaba en que se había equivocado solo de un año.

- ¿Eres de aquí en Japón? –preguntó Shiho.

- Claro que sí –afirmó Tinto elevando la voz emocionado.

- ¿Naciste aquí? –reformuló la pregunta Shiho.

- Nacer… no recuerdo nada de mi pasado –respondió el niño con tristeza.

- Esta bien –sonrió Shiho cálidamente– sabes… los malos son los que hacen cosas malas a la gente –respondió la científica sentándose a los pies de la cama– ¿lo sabías? Yo cuando era pequeña fui mala.

- ¿Cuándo fuiste mala? –preguntó el niño sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras.

- Cuando estuve con esta gente. Creé una medicina que hizo enfermar a alguien que ahora es muy buen amigo mío –sonrió Shiho mientras escuchaba la voz de Masumi gritando '¡suéltame ya niña!'– ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que hice aquí.

- ¿No es el FBI el malo? –preguntó el niño como decepcionado.

- El FBI solo castiga a la gente que hace daño a más gente… es… es cómo la policía… ¿sabes lo que es la policía? –preguntó la científica sin darse cuenta de que Shuuichi hacía rato que estaba escuchando todo desde la puerta.

- Sí, son los buenos de las películas que miraba mamá –respondió el niño después de un rato de hacer memoria.

- ¿Quieres venir con los buenos de las películas? –preguntó Shiho alargando la mano hacia el niño– vas a ser un héroe como en los cómics.

- ¿Un héroe? –preguntó Tinto con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Quieres serlo? –preguntó la científica.

El niño le agarró la mano mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Tendrás una misión muy especial –informó Shiho haciendo que se levantara de la cama.

Lo miró de arriba abajo. Iba con una camisa blanca desgarrada y sucia, y con unos pantalones negros malolientes.

- ¿Qué misión? –se impacientó el niño al ver que la mujer se quedaba callada.

- Sí, la misión –sonrió Shiho saliendo de sus pensamientos– tendrás que ayudar a los demás niños, ¿de acuerdo?

Tienes que decirles que podrán volver con sus papas y sus mamas si nos hacen caso. Y en cuanto digamos esconderos, os esconderéis sin rechistar, ¿podrás hacerlo?

- Sí –afirmó el niño.

- Entonces vayamos a sacarlos a todos de aquí –sonrió Shiho mientras el niño empezaba a correr hacia la sala para ponerse en marcha con rapidez.

Shiho miró de nuevo la habitación. De alguna manera podía sentir su misma presencia de pequeña en ese lugar. Eso era todo lo que tenía, una cama y un escritorio con libros de ciencia. Con la diferencia de que ella nunca había sido maltratada hasta que la secuestraron hacía 6 años.

- Tú no eres ese niño, no lo olvides –informó Shuuichi a la puerta– nunca lo has sido.

- Ahora veo, que si mi hermana no hubiera muerto, yo seguiría creyendo en esta gente –susurró la científica, de espaldas a él– quizás yo sería quién les estaría haciendo daño.

- Eres muy buena persona, Sherry, tu nunca lo habrías permitido, y tu hermana menos –añadió Akai– vayamos a ser héroes –sonrió.

- Claro.

Shiho salió de allí a paso firme. En cuanto vio la sala sabía lo que estaba pasando con Masumi. Había una niña mordiendo y pegando a quién se acercara. En cuanto vio a Tinto se acercó a él a abrazarlo y se escondió luego a su espalda. El pelo de la joven del FBI ahora estaba más desordenado que antes.

- Tinto –sonrió Shiho acercándose– ¿cuántos niños hay aquí?

- Creo que somos 7 –respondió él dudando.

- Somos 8 –lo contradijo segura la niña– te olvidas de Bloody Mary que llegó antes de ayer.

Se empezaron a escuchar voces y corridas detrás de ellos.

- Shiho, saca a los niños de aquí –informó Shuuichi señalando una puerta distinta a los demás nosotros los distraeremos.

La científica afirmó con la cabeza y con paso rápido fue abriendo las puertas, mientras detrás, Tinto les pedía que salieran todos. En cuanto abrió la última puerta, Shiho se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación. Solo una cama con barrotes a pequeña altura. Miró detrás de ella. Solo había 7 niños. Se acercó a la cama. Había un pequeño bulto en ella que se movía lentamente, como si respirara. Levantó las sabanas descubriendo a un niño de ni siquiera un año durmiendo con tranquilidad. El niño lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, sonriendo. Shiho lo agarró en brazos, no era momento para pensar qué hacía allí, tenía que apresurarse a salir de ese lugar. Se acercó a la última puerta y la abrió, mientras los niños la seguían. Llegaron a un patio, parecido al de un colegio, pero todo rodeado de un rejado para separarlo del bosque. Shiho miró alrededor, no había manera de salir de allí. Se fijó en una parte del rejado que parecía débil, se acercó y la movió con la mano. Ese lugar era el perfecto para poder salir. Dejó el bebé en brazos del niño mayor, que tenía 13 años y subió con agilidad. Saltó al otro lado.

- Apartaros un poco –pidió con voz suave.

Apartó un poco de tierra de debajo y movió de nuevo el rejado. Sonrió. Suspiró un poco y cogió aire. Levantó la rejilla de abajo para que los niños pudieran pasar por debajo. El primero en pasar fue Tinto con una amplia sonrisa. Los demás lo siguieron. En cuanto llegó el turno del mayor, pasó primero al niño pequeño para que una de las niñas, de 10 años, le cogiera. Se tumbó completamente al suelo y pasó. Shiho dejó el rejado y empezó a andar hacia el bosque, los niños la siguieron. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a un claro, que terminaba en la pared de un desnivel. Miraron hacia arriba. Demasiado recto para escalar. Miró a su alrededor, no parecía haber otro camino, pero aún así Shiho decidió seguir la pared de tierra recto.

- Estoy cansada –se quejó la niña más pequeña.

Shiho sonrió.

- Podemos descansar un poco –añadió mientras se sacaba el teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

No tenía cobertura. Los niños se sentaron al suelo. El niño pequeño empezó a llorar y la científica lo agarró. Estaba segura de que tenía hambre. Intentó calmarlo un poco. Al cabo de un rato, de fondo empezaron a escucharse gritos, provenientes del bosque.

- Chicos –susurró la científica– cogedlo.

Dejó al pequeño en manos del mayor.

- Si seguís esta pared llegaréis a la ciudad –sonrió justo después del bosque, llegaréis a la ciudad de Kioto. Pasad dos calles y preguntad por el Programa Especial de Kioto, allí os protegerán. Seguramente habrá un hombre que responde al nombre de Irie Raiko, si le decís que venís de mi parte seguro os ayudará. En cuanto pueda vendré con vosotros.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó Tinto apenado.

- Aún tienes una misión por cumplir, pequeño. Tenéis que aseguraros de que es Irie quién os atienda, ¿vale? –sonrió Shiho– yo les distraeré, pero tendréis que ir con mucho cuidado y bien agarrados a la pared, pero rápido, ¿vale? –miró a la pequeña que antes se había quejado– ¿podrás hacerlo? – la niña afirmó con la cabeza– Iros antes de que se eche a llorar de nuevo –sonrió mirando al bebé.

Se quedó viendo como se iban de allí. Estaba segura de que ellos podrían notar la presencia de los niños desviándose, así que tenía que ir con rapidez. Apoyó sus manos en la pared, iba a ser difícil, pero esos niños ahora necesitaban de su ayuda. Puso un pie para enfilarse y forzó sus manos para subir. Empezó a escalar la pared de la altura de 3 pisos mientras su cabeza divagaba entre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había visto sonreír al pequeño. Ese niño parecía tener la inocencia entre sus brazos. Mientras subía por la pared, Shiho tenía la sensación de estar volando. La inocencia de ese niño, sonriendo, aún siendo tan crítica su situación... Su corazón estaba tan calmado que parecía que tuviera alas para volar por encima de esa enorme pared. Parecía que ese niño le había dado alas que los ojos no podían ver, pero sí su frío corazón. En menos de un minuto llegó arriba. Justo a tiempo porque entonces llegaba Ginebra debajo de ella. Shiho se giró para mirarlo y levantó la mano con tres dedos escondidos y los otros dos en forma de 'V'. Parecía que lo había hecho en un tiempo récord. Se giró para ver, mientras sabía que el rubio sacaba un arma y la apuntaba. Un bosque más. Hizo cuatro pasos hacia delante mientras escuchaba la pistola del rubio dispararse. Sonrió. De esa altura y con esa distancia era improbable que le diera, pero ella sabía que por parte de ese hombre, la palabra imposible no existía. Así que se metió un poco más adentro del bosque que parecía no acabarse. Tratándose de Ginebra, enviaría a algunos hombres en busca de los niños y él la perseguiría a ella. Pero no había hombres suyos en ese lugar, eso significaba que el FBI estaba haciendo su trabajo bien hecho una vez más. Sonrió para sus adentros. Era bueno seguir manteniendo esa faceta fría que hasta ahora le había funcionado. Empezó a correr hacia dentro del bosque hasta llegar a otro claro. Observó con atención lo que parecía un hostal abandonado. Si era abandonado no habría testigos de su presencia, mucho mejor. Sonrió al mirar a su derecha. Las luces de la ciudad de Kioto un poco más abajo ya se habían encendido, el cielo ya estaba bien naranja. Llevaban un buen rato fuera. Miró su teléfono móvil. Allí tenía cobertura. Marcó los números adecuados y esperó que descolgaran al otro lado.

- Irie, soy Sherry –informó la científica– 8 niños, entre ellos uno de menos de un año, han escapado de la BO, necesito que los recojas y les protejas.

- Claro, lo que quieras –sonrió el hombre– ¿dónde estás tú? –preguntó el hombre.

- Viéndote vestirte y salir de tu casa –se rió Shiho que sabía que a esas horas el hombre estaría simplemente en casa acurrucado en la cama.

- ¿Cómo me estás…?

Shiho se rió con más fuerza.

- No me estás viendo –añadió el hombre que conocía la risa de la joven– solo me conoces.

- Por supuesto –añadió ella– pero aún así ha sido divertido –escuchó chasquear la lengua de su antiguo compañero– en cuanto pueda llegaré con vosotros, ve con cuidado el rubio necesita de esos niños.

- En dos minutos iré en su busca –sonrió el hombre– 8 niños juntos de distintas edades, no se ven todos los días.

- Uno responde al nombre de Tinto –informó antes de colgar.

Miró detrás suyo, parecía que aún tenía un poco de margen. Buscó una salida de ese lugar, hasta que encontró un camino de tierra por donde podía bajar, dirección a la ciudad. Sin darse cuenta se había alejado de los niños y del hombre ese. Sus nervios aumentaban a cada paso, pero su mente intentaba tranquilizarla. No podía confiar en nadie más que él. Ese hombre, ese lobo solitario, era uno de los más honestos que habían trabajado con ellos. No sabía que había pasado con los demás del FBI, así que en estos momentos un milagro no sería suficiente. Siguió corriendo hasta toparse con los niños al final de la bajada. Se quedó parada.

- ¿Dónde está él? –preguntó el mayor, sabiendo que no podía andar muy lejos.

Shiho miró hacia atrás tardaría un poco en darles alcance.

- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo, solo tenemos que llegar a la ciudad –sonrió la mujer agarrando al pequeño de nuevo– intenta ayudarla –añadió señalando con la cabeza la pobre niña de 4 años que estaba llegando a su límite– en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad el hombre que nos ayudará nos dará lo que queramos para comer, ¿vale?

La niña la miró ilusionada.

- ¿Qué querrás? –preguntó al ver que la niña recuperaba fuerzas al instante.

- Pasta y chocolate.

- Le pediremos al hombre, ¿vale? –sonrió la científica pensando que Irie iba a matarla.

La niña afirmó con ilusión con la cabeza mientras el pequeño, entre sus brazos, se removía para agarrarse con fuerza a su jersey.

- Vamos, corred, debe de quedar poco ya –sonrió Shiho– solo un poquito más y podréis volver a vivir… –miró al mayor que era el único que había entendido esa frase y añadió– con vuestras familias.

Podían ver cerca la ciudad en pocos minutos. Mientras el bebé seguía moviéndose entre los brazos de la adulta. A paso rápido, llegaron al principio de la ciudad, cuando ya había oscurecido del todo. Se pararon al principio mirando de un lado para el otro. Había gente a la calle que se les había quedado mirando. El pequeño moviendo la cabeza, encontró el dedo de Shiho que lo mordió. La científica se quedó mirando al niño sorprendida. Le había parecido que había demostrado su opinión acerca de todo aquello. Sonrió mientras al otro lado de la calle, Irie la llamaba, montado en una furgoneta de color verde muy claro, casi blanco.

- Vamos –sonrió la científica– llegaste a tiempo Irie.

- No he podido localizar a los demás aún –informó el hombre.

Los niños, detrás de Tinto fueron subiendo al furgón, mientras la científica les mantenía la puerta abierta. Todos, excepto el mayor y la niña de 4 años que era agarrada por el de 13 subieron.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Shiho mirando hacia el bosque.

Aún tenían tiempo.

- ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de vosotros? –preguntó el más grande aguantando la mano de la pequeña que intentaba subir.

- Puedes no fiarte, si quieres –sonrió Shiho– esta es tu decisión. Pero… nosotros no os hemos hecho daño para que creáis lo contrario –añadió pasando al bebé a los brazos de Irie que seguía con la ventanilla bajada.

- Sherry no creo que dispongamos de tiempo para convencerlos –se quejó el hombre agarrando al pequeño.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer, dejarlos aquí? –preguntó Shiho arremangándose el brazo derecho– ¿Sabes? –preguntó girándose hacia el niño y mostrando la marca del brazo– desde que nací, estuve viviendo con ellos mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña y yo y mi hermana fuimos cuidados por ellos. Mi vida fue solo libros de ciencias y estudios, nunca tuve amigos y ni siquiera familia, a mi hermana le dejaban hacer lo que quisiera y yo llegué a envidiar su vida. Había seguido la investigación de mis padres, que trabajaban como científicos en ese lugar y había creado, sin darme cuenta, un veneno. El veneno se lo dieron a alguien que ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos, y por suerte no le mató, porque me hubiera sentido muy culpable de que hubieran matado a alguien con esa cosa. Pero en cuanto mi hermana robó dinero para sacarme de ese lugar, la mataron, porque yo era demasiado importante para ellos. Así que decidí parar mis investigaciones hasta que me dieran un motivo razonable. Me encerraron en una habitación dispuestos a matarme por rebelarme, así que morir por morir… decidí tomarme el veneno y averiguar con exactitud lo que había pasado con mi amigo, de quién no se había encontrado su cadáver. Conseguí escapar de allí con suerte, me escondí junto con ese amigo y empecé una vida nueva. Pero… esa gente nunca olvida a un traidor, así que cuando supieron lo que me había pasado, en cuanto supieron donde estaba me secuestraron para hacerme un miembro de la primera generación de reclutamiento –Shiho se paró observando al chico que parecía ser el único, de esos niños, que entendía lo que decía– reclutamiento, tortura… conseguí salir de allí por los pelos y te aseguro que si no hubiera sido porque quiero, por primera vez, tener una vida normal, no me hubiera acercado a ellos hoy. Y si no hubiera sido, porque conozco lo crueles que son con todo el mundo, ni siquiera me hubiera esforzado en sacaros de las habitaciones. Así que tú decides, pero no tienes nada de tiempo para hacerlo.

Shiho subió a la furgoneta en el asiento del copiloto y cogió al pequeño. El niño se había quedado quieto. Las palabras que la científica le había dicho con una velocidad increíble eran difíciles de entender, incluso para él. La niña tiró de su mano.

- Oniichan, vamos ¿sí? –sonrió.

El niño entonces reaccionó. Ayudó a subir a la pequeña y subió él cerrando la puerta, en el momento en el que Irie veía salir a Ginebra del bosque, con el arma en la mano. Arrancó con prisas el vehículo, haciendo que los niños cayeran al suelo al instante.

- ¡¿Es que quieres matarnos!? –se escandalizó la científica por encima de los gritos de los niños.

- No tengo tiempo para intentarlo, si quiera –respondió Irie medio riendo– y, ¿a dónde quieres ir? –preguntó después de ser fulminado por la mirada de la mujer mientras el niño pequeño se echaba a llorar por el grito de ella.

- En algún lugar donde puedan comer, descansar y cambiarse de ropas –susurró ella después de girar unas tres calles en silencio por parte de todos excepto del bebé.

- No tengo ropas para todos, pero… no creo que haya problemas en mi casa –sonrió el hombre girando por otra calle.

- Gracias –susurró Shiho en voz muy baja, en cuanto el niño había dejado de llorar.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar a sus familias? –preguntó Irie en voz muy baja.

- Podemos oíros –se quejó la niña de 10 años– estamos en un lugar pequeño.

- Nunca os han pedido que cerréis la boca –respondió la científica mirando hacia atrás con mirada asesina.

- Oneechan da miedo –se quejó Tinto.

Irie frenó con lentitud la furgoneta entrando en el patio de una casa muy grande.

- Vale… ¿qué queréis comer? –preguntó con una radiante sonrisa Irie– Raiko-ojiichan os irá a comprar comida.

- ¡Pasta! –alzó la voz la niña de 4 años levantando la mano– ¡Y chocolate!

Shiho se echó a reír, mientras Irie la miraba de reojo.

- No me mires así –sonrió– tú te has ofrecido –añadió mientras abría la puerta del vehículo para salir.

- Espera, espera, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó el hombre.

- El pequeño necesita también de auxilio –sonrió con malicia Shiho– y no pareces tener muchas ganas de hacerlo tú.

- Pero… –Irie bajó del furgón con rapidez mientras la científica empezaba a andar hacia la casa– espera, espera Miyano-san, por favor. No es una buena idea que tú…

Shiho se paró en seco al ver a una mujer con bata blanca esperándoles. Se echó a reír.

- Lo sabía –se quejó el hombre suspirando– Miyano-san te presento a mi prometida Midori. Midori ella es la científica forense Miyano Akemi.

- ¿Akemi? –preguntó Tinto desde detrás– ¿No era Shiho? –añadió confundido.

La mujer forzó una sonrisa y se reverenció para llegar a la altura del pequeño.

- Si hay algo que debes de saber de esa gente, es que nunca puedes dar tu verdadero nombre a nadie –informó la mujer– por eso te llaman Tinto –suspiró.

- Ah… –sonrió el niño habiendo entendido– entonces eres Akemi-obaachan.

- Como vuelvas a llamarme obaachan te daré la paliza de tu vida enano –se quejó la científica haciendo que el niño se pusiera detrás del mayor asustado por su cara.

- Sí, muy convincente, Sherry –suspiró Irie.

- Cierra el pico, Irie, parece que nunca aprendemos de esto –se quejó ella.

- ¿Es que te ves reflejada en estos niños? –preguntó el policía acertando de lleno.

- Olvídalo, lobo solitario, no voy a decirte nada –sonrió ella en tono de burla.

- Sabía que no deberías de estar aquí –se quejó él.

- Tranquilo, tu secreto irá conmigo a la tumba –añadió Shiho, recordando que ese hombre nunca les había dicho nada de su vida privada, y que se hacía él mismo las comidas.

- Espero que sea cerrada –añadió Irie medio riendo y yendo a cerrar la puerta del jardín para que nadie pudiera ver el furgón desde la calle– lo siento Midori, tendremos que compartir una buena cama.

- Tranquilo Rai, adoro a los niños –sonrió la mujer.

- Bueno Rai –se burló Shiho– les has prometido algo a los pequeños… a buscar, venga…

- ¿Te habían dicho nunca que te pareces a una bruja? –preguntó el hombre mirándola de reojo.

- Muchas veces –respondió ella diciéndole adiós con la mano.

- Te odio –respondió el hombre pasando por una puerta más pequeña del jardín para ir a pie a comprar la comida.

- Yo también te quiero –susurró la científica guiñándole un ojo, aunque sabía que ni podía oírla ni verla– bueno… –añadió girándose hacia la mujer.

- Me alegra conocer a alguno de los magníficos, por fin –la interrumpió Midori, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño oscuro.

- Lo mismo digo –añadió Shiho alargando la mano.

La mujer se la estrechó.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este capítulo quedó un poco largo... pero es uno de los principios que llevaran a otra historia que estoy planeando, así que espero que os haya gustado! :3<p>

^^Shihoran^^


	33. Algo más para celebrar

Siguiendo con este maratón de capítulos de Por los Años... os ofrezco un capítulo, que espero les haga reír y empezar el año con buen pie! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Algo más para celebrar.<strong>

Esta es nuestra obligación hacia el niño: darle un rayo de luz y seguir nuestro camino.

**Maria Montessori **(_Educadora y médico italiana_).

Pasaron más días sin que Shiho ni los demás del FBI fueran vistos por Kaito, Shinichi, Eisuke o Yui. De vez en cuando llamaban, pero no se sabía nada más de ellos. Habían detenido a todos los agentes de la BO, o casi todos y de momento estaban pendientes por el juicio en el que Shinichi, Shiho, Eisuke, Kaito y Yui tendrían que colaborar. Nishio Takumi había desaparecido. Iban cambiando de casas sin decir nada a nadie de en donde se iban, arrastrando con ellos a la anciana Sakura.

En un día, el cumpleaños de Shinichi iba a llegar. Suspiró saliendo de trabajar mientras Heiji le preguntaba por enésima vez lo que haría al día siguiente.

- Te estás haciendo pesado, Hattori –se quejó mirándolo de reojo.

- Ven a cenar a nuestra casa –sonrió el moreno.

- ¿Para qué?–preguntó su compañero esperando una respuesta eficiente.

- Porque nos lo debes, órdenes de Kazu –añadió poniendo cara de fastidio.

- Te ha amenazado –se rió Shinichi haciendo que el moreno chasqueara la lengua mientras miraba hacia otro lado– ¿Cómo te has dejado amenazar?–preguntó.

- Tu también te has dejado muchas veces con Ran –le dijo de mal humor.

- Pero tú estás casado –respondió Kudo riendo mientras lo señalaba.

- Sí, y espero que no tardes mucho tú en hacerlo –respondió el moreno de mala gana fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Voy a esperar mucho… –susurró él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que no la quieres? –preguntó Heiji esperando que la respuesta no fuera igual a la pregunta pero con el verbo conjugado distinto.

- Claro que la quiero, pero… hasta que la BO no esté detenida del todo… –susurró– aún quedan restos por cerrar y de hecho Ginebra aún tiene la posibilidad de salir con fianza. Michael sigue queriendo matarme porque tengo a su hija, aunque supongo que lo detendrán esta semana y en cuanto a los secuaces de Kevin y el grupo de Jack… aún queda por encontrar pruebas en su contra…

- Pero esto no tiene que seguir determinando tu vida –se sorprendió el moreno– ¿Qué ocurre?–preguntó mientras giraban por una calle– Kudo… –susurró el moreno al ver que seguía andando sin decir nada– ¡Kudo responde! –se quejó parándose al medio de la calle mientras su compañero seguía su camino– Shinichi, por favor –añadió mientras lo cogía del brazo para pararlo.

Se puso delante de él y lo observó. El agente del FBI tenía la mirada perdida al suelo.

- No soy yo… –respondió en un susurro que, aún con el ruido de los coches pasando a gran velocidad, solo Heiji pudo escuchar– tengo la sensación de que dejé de ser yo hace mucho tiempo, y… no quiero que Ran descubra mi verdadero yo cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

- Kudo, ¿has estado fingiendo tu carácter en frente de mí o de ella?–preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

Su compañero lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

- No has cambiado en nada –sonrió Heiji– quizás te cuesta un poco más sonreír y quizás a veces te pongas tenso cuando entras a un lugar que no conoces –le indicó al compañero que había tenido en el último mes– pero… ¿cambiar?Sigues siendo observador, capaz de ver cosas que están más allá de la razón, de la lógica, e incluso de los sentimientos –Shinichi sonrió orgulloso– aunque no cuando son aplicados a ti mismo –añadió viendo como el detective arqueaba una ceja–tienes miedo como todas las personas, por supuesto, pero… eres capaz de afrontar la realidad y mantienes tu mente fría cuando estás en situaciones extremas –Shinichi sonrió de lado–Claro que también sigues siendo egocéntrico perdido, sintiéndote superior a todos e inteligente, con mucha caradura –Shinichi abrió los ojos como platos– también… alguien que no dudaría en mentir o dar su vida por los que le importan –Shinichi claramente estaba alucinando, parecía que le tirara cubos de agua fría y caliente a la vez–sigues siendo un maldito tipo con suerte de quién estoy orgulloso de llamar ¡AMIGO! –terminó gritando con la última palabra al oído del chico.

Shinichi se frotó el oído apartándose de él. Heiji sonrió hacia él.

- Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre –terminó.

Shinichi bufó y sonrió sinceramente, entonces era solo su imaginación.

- Gracias –respondió.

- Aunque quizás llegas un poco tarde en pensar en eso, ya que la besaste –añadió mirándolo de reojo.

- Cierra el pico –le dijo el otro medio rojo mientras el moreno se echaba a reír.

- Tienes un problema –añadió Heiji.

- Sí, y se llama Hattori Heiji –respondió él.

- Bueno… volviendo al tema –reanudó la marcha Heiji ignorando lo último mientras Shinichi le seguía– vas a venir mañana a cenar.

- No voy a venir –se quejó él– hasta que no me digas el motivo.

- Porque le prometiste una cena a Kazu hace un mes que no ha llegado aún –sonrió Heiji haciendo que el agente del FBI suspirara cansado de la misma excusa– porque mañana es nuestro día libre –añadió al ver la cara que ponía su amigo– y porque Kazuha va a matarme si no lo haces.

- Allá tu con lo que pase con tu mujer –se rió Shinichi– lo siento, pero Yui me ha pedido que me quede en casa con ella, y empiezo a creer que es una conspiración, porque tampoco quiere decirme el motivo –anunció intentando pensar aún el posible motivo.

- Está bien, está bien –terminó Heiji pensando en que tendría que ir a hablar con la niña.

- Bien, si la conversación ha terminado me voy por aquí –se rió Shinichi.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vives?–preguntó confundido el moreno– ayer te fuiste por ahí –añadió señalando hacia el sentido contrario.

- Precisamente esto es lo que quiero –se rió Shinichi– confundir a la gente.

- Ya –respondió Heiji arqueando una ceja sin creerse mucho sus palabras– ¿sabes? Si quisieras confundir a los enemigos, no creo que lo consigas si no te cambias de casa a diario –se rió.

- Que sí, que sí –respondió Shinichi levantando una mano y yéndose.

Heiji sonrió y se apresuró a irse de allí. Shinichi fue tumbando por varias calles, sabiendo que seguro no le seguía nadie. En cuanto llegó al apartamento ni siquiera Sakura estaba allí. Bufó largo y se tumbó al sofá. Sin darse cuenta de que se quedaba dormido.

Pasaron tres horas y golpes en la puerta le despertaron. Se levantó con pesadez y fue a ver quien era. En cuanto abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que eran todos unos despistados. Sakura, Yui, Eisuke y Kaito se habían quedado todos a fuera sin llaves. En cuanto había abierto la puerta el ladrón estaba sacando sus herramientas para poder forzar la puerta. Ya era de noche.

- ¿Hace mucho que estáis esperando? –preguntó dejándolos pasar.

- Ni 5 minutos –informó Yui entrando mientras los demás les seguían.

Shinichi, como de costumbre miró hacia las escaleras del edificio antes de entrar y cerrar del todo la puerta. Cuando iba a entrar se dio cuenta de que sus ojos habían visto algo prácticamente imposible. Cerró la puerta de golpe llamando la atención de los demás.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el mago.

- Shi… Shiho –tartamudeó su doble.

- Ah… Shiho-oneechan ha vuelto –sonrió Yui acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola.

Delante de ellos, la científica sonreía. Sabía que le abrirían la puerta al poco, y entró. Todos se habían quedado parados con ella. La chica iba vestida con una falda negra con dibujos extraños hechos en color rojo, una camisa blanca, en su hombro una bolsa grande y en sus brazos un pequeño bebé.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho con Shiho y dónde está?! –gritó Eisuke señalándola.

- No grites –respondió ella– vas a despertarlo.

Kaito abría y cerraba la boca, alucinado, las palabras se le iban al igual que le venían mientras intentaba borrar de su cabeza la imagen que acababa de darle la científica. Yui cerró la puerta con lentitud y se fue a abrazar a la mujer.

- Está claro que ninguno de estos hombres te habían visto nunca como una mujer –se rió Sakura haciendo pasar a la mujer hacia el comedor.

- Ya me extrañaba a mi –se rió Shiho con ella entrando y sentándose al sofá.

- Shiho-oneechan, ¿quién es? –preguntó Yui.

- ¿Queréis dejar de hacer el tonto y venir aquí que os explicaré todo? –respondió la científica observando a los tres jóvenes.

- Voy a dormir para despertar de esa mala imagen –respondieron los tres saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a lugares distintos.

- No les hagas caso, Tetsuya –sonrió Shiho mientras Yui se sentaba a su lado con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro– a este pequeño le sacamos de las garras de la BO, Yui –informó dejando verle la cara dormida del pequeño niño– tanto a él como 7 niños más –añadió– todos han sufrido algunas secuelas, pero finalmente encontramos a sus padres, excepto de este pequeño. Encontramos sus datos y su partida de nacimiento, al igual del informe de la muerte de sus padres al hospital, en extrañas circunstancias.

- Vaya… –susurró la niña observando como el pequeña se removía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros hoy? –preguntó viendo la cara de emoción de la niña.

- Claro –sonrió aunque en seguida cambió la cara a seriedad– pero mañana por la mañana tengo que hacer algo –sonrió ella.

- No hay problema, Tetsuya no se despierta con nada de facilidad –se rió la científica.

Shinichi se había encerrado en su habitación y lo había oído todo desde allí. Ahora la científica no adoptaba perros, ahora adoptaba niños. Sonrió. Estaba claro que no le hubiera ido muy bien al pequeño si alguien se enteraba de donde había estado después de nacer, así que se alegraba de que Shiho hubiera podido ayudar a alguien. Y si era sincera con él quizás el niño tendría más suerte de con la que había nacido. Se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama individual que había en esa habitación. El día había sido cansado y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la insistencia de Heiji y Yui. Así que pensando el motivo del '¿por qué mañana?'. Terminó durmiéndose. En la noche se iba despertando de vez en cuando, escuchando ruidos fuera de la habitación, pero si mantenía los ojos cerrados podía dormirse en seguida, de nuevo. La noche le pareció muy larga.

Yui salió de la habitación por la mañana. Se dirigió a la cocina y cogió un vaso de agua con hielo. Se lo llevó hacia la puerta de entrada y abrió la puerta. Los extraños entraron con ella. Uno de ellos le agarró el vaso con una sonrisa enorme mientras ella cerraba la puerta de entrada. Señaló hacia la habitación de Shinichi y se quedó atrás para observar. Todos entraron en silencio a la habitación. Tenían que asegurarse de que el tipo no les oía. Dos más sacaron de sus bolsillos un tubo alargado levantándolo hacia el cielo mientras se acercaban a la cama en donde Shinichi seguía durmiendo. El que mantenía el vaso en la mano tiró el contenido encima de la cara de Shinichi.

- ¡FELICIDADES SHINICHI! –gritaron Heiji, Kazuha, Makoto, Sonoko y Ran, mientras las mujeres Hattori y Kyogoku hacían estallar un tubo de serpentinas hacia él.

Shinichi rodó por la cama hacia el otro lado y cayó al suelo. Se levantó de golpe asustado y mojado levantando el arma hacia ellos. Suspiró al ver quiénes eran.

- ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó Shinichi aún con el arma levantada.

Yui se echó a reír.

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos? –preguntó Heiji– ya que no querías venir, hemos venido nosotros.

Shinichi arqueó una ceja y apuntó a la cabeza del moreno.

- Eres muy buen amigo, pero… –Shinichi suspiró dejando la pistola y levantándose del suelo– lo de despertarme así está bajando tus posiciones.

Yui abrió la ventana de la habitación para que entrara la luz de fuera, haciendo que Shinichi tuviera que taparse los ojos. Ran se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de esconder una pequeña exclamación. Claro que la ropa que llevaba Shinichi no era precisamente bonita para la ocasión, sabiendo que acababa de levantarse de la cama, pero… el chico mojado desde la cabeza hasta medio cuerpo, con luz que le daba como un aura a su alrededor y él cubriéndose los ojos con una sola mano… le pareció algo realmente agradable. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. De repente notó el codo de Kazuha tocándole la barriga. La miró. La chica de la coleta estaba sonriendo traviesa mientras señalaba al chico con la cabeza. Ran negó con la cabeza mientras se apartaba un poco de la mujer Hattori.

- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo a estas horas?! –gritó la voz de Kaito en el comedor asustando a todos, incluso Ran– ¡¿Es que no tenéis pensamientos hacia los demás?! –Shinichi se apresuró a salir para ver la cara del mago– felicidades Shin –sonrió amablemente y en un tono de voz normal– ¡es que parece mentira! –volvió a gritar poniendo cara de enfado.

- Vas a despertar a Eisu… ¡¿qué haces durmiendo ahí?! –se sorprendió Shinichi al verlo levantándose del lado del sofá.

- Cállate –se quejó él– me duele todo…

- No me extraña… –se rió Kaito– ¡¿Te pasaste la noche durmiendo al suelo?!

- Sois un poco raros entre todos, ¿no? –preguntó Sonoko con una sonrisa.

- Sí, solo es cosa de acostumbrarse –se rió Yui.

- Bueno, a lo que iba… –terminó el mago– ¿qué demonios hacèis vosotros aquí? –añadió mirando al grupo.

- No es tan temprano como crees –sonrió Shiho saliendo de otra puerta con Tetsuya en brazos– es hora de comer.

- Maldita sea, no fue un sueño –se quejaron los tres hombres de la casa.

- Yui, querida, ¿qué te parece esto? –sonrió Sakura sacando la cabeza desde la cocina mientras Shiho fulminaba a los hombres con la mirada.

La niña se acercó a verla, mientras Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko se acercaban a ver al pequeño que la científica llavaba en los brazos.

- Que precioso –sonrieron las tres a la vez.

- ¿Qué haces tu con un niño? –preguntó el moreno señalándola, rojo como un tomate, más por la imagen de Kazuha haciendo caras extrañas al pequeño que porque todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

- Otro que no te ha visto nunca como una mujer pequeña –se rió la anciana volviendo hacia dentro de la cocina con Yui detrás.

- Si no fuera porque estoy acostumbrada terminaría por coger una depresión –susurró mientras Shinichi y Kaito se echaban a reír.

- Bueno, ¿queréis comer? –preguntó Yui saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Cómo has planeado todo esto en menos de un día? –preguntó la científica con una sonrisa.

- Con mucho empeño –se rió la niña.

- Bueno… chicos id a cambiaros –informó Sakuraba– iremos a comer en breve.

- ¿Se puede saber que me he perdido? –preguntó Shinichi– vale que de nuevo me he olvidado de mi cumpleaños, pero… ¿qué ocurre?

- Vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños con tus amigos –informó Yui– después de tanto tiempo seguro lo hechas de menos.

- No para nada –respondió por él Kaito mientras se metían los tres en sus habitaciones.

El apartamento al que estaban ahora, tenía una amplia terraza y todos salieron a fuera a comer lo que Sakura había hecho para ellos, unos minutos más tarde. Sus humores fueron cambiando mientras pasaba el tiempo.

- Bueno… –sonrió Yui levantando su vaso al final ya de la comida– ya que estamos aquí todos y como siempre hacemos… le daremos la bienvenida al pequeño Tetsuya –sonrió.

Todos se echaron a reír mientras Shiho sonreía levantando el vaso hacia la niña.

- Oye, ¿ves como nada ha cambiado? –preguntó Heiji mirando a Shinichi que estaba a su lado.

- Cállate –se quejó él nervioso.

Heiji sonrió.

- ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Kazuha, delante de ellos y en un susurro a Ran, mientras Shinichi se levantaba recogiendo platos de la mesa.

La abogada se encogió de hombros mientras imitaba al policía. Todos se levantaron ayudando a recoger.

- Chicos, antes de que entremos en detalles de los que puedan más con quien debería o no ayudar con esto, cosa que voy a ahorrarme, ya que por mucho que os diga que os quedéis sentados haréis lo que os dé en gana –interrumpió Shinichi ya levantado con algunos platos y mientras veía que todos se levantaban a ayudar– gracias –añadió mirando a Yui.

Todos se fueron levantando ayudando a recoger mientras le iban diciendo palabras de agradecimiento y de orgullo. Shinichi sonrió mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina. Parecía que hoy iba a ser un gran día. En cuanto llegó a la pequeña cocina, estaba solo Ran. La observó como jugueteaba con un vaso entre sus manos. Parecía que su mente divagaba lejos de donde estaban, ya que sonreía tontamente y medio avergonzada. Shinichi dejó los platos encima de la encimera asegurándose de que no la veía.

- ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó él acercándose a su lado.  
>Ran, que no lo esperaba, se asustó, dejando caer el vaso al suelo. Shinichi en un acto reflejo cogió el vaso con los ojos abiertos.<p>

- Perdona, no quería asustarte tanto –añadió.

Ella suspiró al ver que era él.

- Si Kazuha me hubiera visto ahora seguro se hubiera burlado –sonrió ella suspirando para rehacerse del espanto.

- ¿Por qué?–preguntó Shinichi dejando el vaso en la encimera.

- Tienes buenos reflejos –intentó cambiar de tema Ran, que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de él en la habitación.

- ¿Por qué?–sonrió el chico viendo que intentaba cambiar de tema.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué era eso que te dijo Heiji del cambio?–preguntó Ran en otro intento de cambiar de tema.

Shinichi se rió mientras Ran le miraba como avergonzada. Se había notado mucho que quería cambiar de tema.

- Me preguntó lo que haría con lo nuestro y le respondí con sinceridad –susurró él apoyándose en la encimera y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Lo nuestro?–preguntó Ran con una sonrisa acercándose a él– ¿Qué es lo nuestro?–preguntó poniendo sus manos apoyadas en la encimera al lado del chico, acorralándolo.

- El beso –susurró Shinichi con una sonrisa al oído de la chica sabiendo que causaría efecto en ella.

Ran se estremeció apartándose de él. Haciendo que Shinichi volviera a reírse.

- ¿Y qué… qué le respondiste?–tartamudeó ella apoyándose a la pared, lo más alejada de él.

Shinichi se acercó con lentitud hacia ella, sin quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Escucharon un pitido de una maquina de fax.

- Que no va a ser posible, hasta que esa gente haya desaparecido –sonrió en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

De repente la voz de Yui gritó. Los dos miraron hacia la puerta y se acercaron al ver que allí no había nadie.

- ¿Qué haces? –se quejó Kaito que se frotaba la oreja, ya que Yui le había gritado a su lado.

- Les informamos… –intentó leer Eisuke mientras la niña iba saltando y les mostraba un papel– que el caso ha… –el agente le puso las manos encima de los hombros de la niña para pararla y así poder leer– ha sido cerrado. El programa se ha disuelto.

Shinichi se giró hacia Ran.

- ¿Decías? –preguntó la chica en un susurro mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y con los brazos cruzados.

- Olvídalo –respondió Shinichi agarrándola por detrás de la cabeza y besándola.

De repente Kaito silbó.

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Shin –se rió haciendo que los dos se separaran rojos, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos.

- Cierra el pico ladrón –sonrió el policía girándose hacia ellos.

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso ellos dos.

- ¿Puedo continuar saltando, Eisuke-ojiichan? –preguntó Yui que aún era agarrada por el agente de la CIA.

- Ah, sí, perdona –sonrió él soltándola.

Al acto la niña volvió a saltar.

- Yui vas a romper algo –se quejó Shinichi acercándose– estate quieta.

- ¿No tienes otros asuntos de los que ocuparte? –preguntó la niña parándose de golpe, girándose hacia él y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Shinichi se quedó quieto.

- Sigue no hay problema –sonrió él.

La niña volvió a ponerse a saltar.

- ¿Y quién le dice que no? –sonrió Kaito golpeando la espalda a Shin– bueno… –sonrió poniéndose al medio de la sala y haciendo que Yui parase de saltar– chicos… ha sido un auténtico placer –señaló a Shinichi– me debes la vida dos veces, por lo demás… hasta nunca –añadió moviendo la mano a modo de despido.

- Ni se te ocurra, ladrón –lo amenazó Shinichi con la mirada mientras Eisuke se levantaba del sofá con rapidez para cogerlo.

Kaito desapareció en medio de una bomba de humo mientras Eisuke, Yui y Shinichi se abalanzaban hacia él.

- Un día de estos te cogeré ladrón de tres al cuarto –se quejó el de la CIA cuando el humo se había ido y él ya no estaba.

La voz de Kaito rió.

- Os estaré esperando –sonrió el mago– el único que está capacitado para cogerme es ese pomposo.

- Te dije que era malo que estuviera con nosotros tanto tiempo –se quejó Eisuke mirando a Shinichi– ahora sabe como pensamos y no podremos cogerlo jamás.

- Tranquilízate –se rió Shinichi– ya sabes que él aún no ha robado nada –añadió.

* * *

><p>Bueno, otro capítulo cerrado! :3<p>

Debo de agradecer la ayuda de Lady Kid en las descripciones que Heiji hizo como Shinichi... fueron de gran ayuda sus palabras :)

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque este capítulo era muy cortito...

A partir de aquí, la aparición de Kaito será nula, hasta uno capítulos más para allá :D espero me disculpen, pero luego tendrán un especial del mago en lo que se contará lo que pasó con él ;)

Y hasta aquí el especial de Fin de año! :D Espero que para dentro de poco les pueda actualizar... sino... hasta dentro de un mes! :D

Mata na! :D

^^Shihoran^^


	34. Celebrando un año Celebrando nuestro am

Buenas gente!

De nuevo por aquí, espero disculpen el retraso... sep no tengo excusa XD pero seguramente volveré a lo de publicar hasta en un mes... no tengo muchos capítulos de avance y ahora me doy cuenta de que me estoy dejando un MONTÓN de cosas por hacer... y se me termina el tiempo a partir de este capitulo! TT:TT voy a tener que intentar exprimir mi cabeza, aunque llega dos semanas sin ideas ¬¬ alguien sabe si mi musa les ha hecho una visita? decidle por dios que vuelva que la hecho de menos... seguro se escondió en casa de Lady Kid para que mis otros personajes aparezcan más (?) así que dile que vuelva! XD

Dejando esta locura de lado... aún teniendo la mano un poco mal (GRACIAS CENTROS COMERCIALES DE MUEBLES DE MONTATELO TU! ¬¬) puedo escribir rápido, así que de momento consigo que mis ideas se queden grabados en otro sitio que sea tan poco fiable como la mente de una loca... aunque es la 3a vez que se me borra la informacion del disco duro externo! O.O

Bueno... sin nada más y dándoles la sorpresa de que por suerte los capítulos que tengo a medias estan guardaditos en un USB más pequeño, pero más fiable, empecemos con los agradecimientos de reviews! :D

**Lady Kid:** jajajajaja te acuerdas de las frases antes de leerlas *^* no hay nada que me haga más feliz que oír de eso! :3 mmmmm... la bala de plata dejala para un Por los Años 2 (alias para junior) (?) XD HEIJI?! CORAZONES?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA sep... quizas... X tambien! ;D

**Anonimo:** O.O un gramy?! un oscar?! mmmm... vale! XD me lo das tu? XDDDDD gracias :3 me alegro de que te guste.

**Guest: **sep... pero tranqui cuando vuelva lo hará más a lo grande aún! :D ya verás ;D

Por cierto... antes del último review... de Lady XD tengo que preguntarlo porque me está volviendo loca... **AnonimoBARRAGuest** sois la misma persona?! porque me está dejando más loca esto XD y que además me cambie el nombre de Guest y de Anonimo XD

**Lady Kid:** Sep faltaron unas cuantas... pero es que se me hacía algo que Heiji no hubiera podido respirar tanto pronunciando XD JAJAJAJAJA lo de la confianza de su padre es referente a los episodios de Naniwa... su padre para que no se metiera al medio del caso le golpeó... y eso en cierto modo yo lo veo como una falta de confianza... aunque ese es mi modo de ver, seguro que los demás no lo habéis visto así XD y bueno... eso lo aclara Saguru en el capítulo de la recuperación del vídeo: Hakuba le dice que sus padres dejaron de visitarlo... porque se había puesto tanto en el caso, que ellos creyeron oportuno dejarlo por inutil de una vez XD bueno... más adelante, pondre algun tipo de discusión que ya tengo más o menos aclarada, que ayude a entenderlo :D YO TUVE LA SUERTE DE VER UN COSPLAY DE GIN! También estaban Vodka y Sherry con ellos *^* me hice una foto *^* la perdi u.u' JAJAJAJAJA sep, eso fue lo que más lamentó Kid XD y no por favor... no te gusta el YAOI ¬¬ no me imagines cosas raras de mis GB ¬¬ Pronto... prontito el Mister M estará presente en Por los Años *^* Espero que para entonces me sigas leyendo y no me hayas matado ¬¬ porque quizas termines haciéndolo XDDDD Nop, no los has conocido de pequeños porque la historia aún no está terminado... con un poco de paciencia quizás llegues a eso! :D y querida... creo que haces demasiados viajes para escribir un review... espero que al caerte no te hagas daño al menos (?) Kaito fabricando rosas... quizás sea su profesión platónica (?) todo su salario para una simple rosa para aoko... pero... que de malo hay? es para Aoko! XD yo creo más la opción de que trafique con ellas :D seguro es la mejor opción viniendo de Kai! XD y no... no quieras saber donde guarda las rosas con espinas ¬¬ no voy a hacerlo masoca pero casi! XDDDDD tu imaginación y la de los que sigan leyendo nuestra larga conversación a estas horas... habrá volado tanto que seguro estan desesperados! XD ama a Te-chan una vez más... que pronto no volverás a verlo! MUAHAHAHAHAHA digo en la segunda parte... a Jr... bah... que si lo mato me matas a mi asi que estate tranquila, ese sobrevive seguro a todo lo que le pueda hacer Shiho y los demás! XDDDDD Mata! :D

Bueno, después de esta larga biblia de nuestras conversaciones quilométricas de Lady Kid y yo... **ADVERTENCIA!** a partir de ahora terminaron las partes de misterio y enganche... todo lo que va a venir ahora será romantico... con alguna excepción de secuestros y otras de las tonterias en las que siempre, o casi siempre, se ven embueltos nuestros queridos Heiji y Shinichi... así que... espero por favor que sigan leyendo, aunque no les guste la vena romantica... pero tendrán que aguantar un poco... en cuanto Kid vuelva, la trama volverá de nuevo a ponerse interesante! :D De momento... un capítulo interesante para contar lo que vendrá en (dentro de la historia) 79 días! que de echo, creo que serán un par o tres de capitulos más XD así que no desesperen fans del mago! :D

Dedicado a todos los fans de la pareja HeixKazu!

Sin nada más!

^^Shihoran^^

* * *

><p><strong>Celebrando un año, celebrando nuestro amor.<strong>

Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal.

**Madre Teresa de Calcuta**(_Misionera de origen albanés naturalizada india_).

El verano fue pasando sin más incidencias. Shinichi y Yui se fueron a vivir con Yusaku y Yukiko, después de mucha insistencia de la última. Ahora que las cosas para ellos se habían solucionado, todos los días se habían vuelto aburridos para la niña y más felices por el padre, que podía estar de nuevo con sus amigos y Ran. Kaito había desaparecido, dejando una nota de dimisión delante del inspector Nakamori, aunque parecía que Aoko sabía dónde estaba. Kaito Kid había desaparecido, así que no le dieron más importancia. Eisuke se volvió a Estados Unidos junto a los demás agentes del FBI y de la CIA. Podía olvidarse de todo el asunto mientras controlaban la cárcel de Japón en la que habían sido encarcelados todos los agentes de la BO. Shiho se fue a vivir con Tetsuya en casa del doctor Agasa de nuevo. Así el hombre parecía animarse un poco más mientras de vez en cuando se pasaban Yui y la Liga Juvenil a intentar resolver algún acertijo del hombre. Sakura volvió a su casa y también recibía de vez en cuando la visita de Yui y sus amigos. Todo se había arreglado el día en que Shiho había rescatado a los niños, pero aún se tenían que descubrir los topos, así que no habían conseguido terminar con eso tan pronto. Ni tampoco se sabía nada de Nishio Takumi, ni del padre de Yui: Michael.

- Heiji –susurró Kazuha llegando a la habitación– Heiji –volvió a llamarlo alzando la voz.

- Es mi día festivo, déjame… –se quejó el moreno removiéndose entre las sábanas.  
>Kazuha se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo con las manos encima de su barriga. La mano del moreno la rodeó por el pecho.<p>

- Adelante duerme –se rió ella apartando la mano del moreno.  
>Heiji se levantó de golpe. Su mujer estaba solo con un jersey largo encima, que parecía más bien un vestido.<p>

- ¿Qué… qué… qué…? –Heiji tartamudeaba sin dejar de mirarla– ¿Por… por… por…? Pon… ponte algo… ponte algo más…

- No –sonrió ella poniéndose de lado y apoyando la cabeza encima de su mano– hace calor.  
>Heiji se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación intentando no mirar a la chica. Kazuha se echó a reír a veces le parecía tierna esa sobreprotección. Escuchó al chico cerrando todas las ventanas, dejando las demás habitaciones a oscuras.<p>

- Parece increíble que no tengas vergüenza –murmuró cerrando la persiana de la habitación y dejándolos completamente a oscuras.

- Estoy en mi casa –se quejó ella– ¿a ver si no podré hacer lo que me dé la gana en mi propia casa?

- ¡Estás en un apartamento! –gritó él– la gente de los pisos altos puede estar mirando!

- ¡Este es un barrio de apartamentos, Heiji! –ella podía ganarle cuanto quisiera en alzar la voz– ¡Al menos que alguien use prismáticos no creo que…!

Sin ver nada, su esposo la encontró y la besó, interrumpiendo sus gritos.

- Claro que alguien puede usar prismáticos –se quejó él en cuanto se separaron– al fin y al cabo eres la más hermosa.

- ¿Estás loco? –preguntó ella.

- Por supuesto que no –respondió él– parece mentira que…

Esta vez fue Kazuha quien le cortó las palabras con un beso. De nuevo entraban en ese pequeño juego de confianza entre ellos, que solo se mostraban en la intimidad.

- ¿Parece mentira que qué? –le preguntó la mujer en cuanto se hubieron separado.

- Nada –respondió él satisfecho– por cierto… ¿por qué seguimos a oscuras?

- Porque… también es bonito de vez en cuando –respondió ella casi en un susurro.

Heiji la agarró por los hombros y la tumbó en la cama. Las preocupaciones se habían ido hacía muchos días y los dos lo notaban. Se tumbó a su lado, sin calcular que la cama terminaba, así que terminó al suelo. Kazuha se incorporó de golpe. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y mientras lo miraba, lo escuchó maldecir. Se echó a reír, mientras volvía a tumbarse. Heiji se levantó con pesadez, aunque tuviera 23 años en ese momento parecía tener 60. Se sentó al lado de la cama y observó como su mujer intentaba cesar esa risa tonta.

- ¿Te divierte? –preguntó Heiji al cabo de un rato.

- Por supuesto –sonrió.

Kazuha rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama, dejando sitio para que él se tumbara. Heiji lo hizo mientras la rodeaba por detrás.

- Sigo teniendo sueño –se quejó el hombre.

Kazuha le acarició el brazo con ternura, haciendo que él se estremeciera. Ella se giró entre su agarre y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Se sentían tan bien los dos… Kazuha levantó la vista hacia él, pero Heiji apretó con fuerza sus brazos para que no pudiera moverse. Ella se agarró con fuerza a su jersey y sonrió. Su manera de protegerla era esa y a ella le encantaba.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Heiji en un susurro casi inaudible.

- No me río –respondió ella mirándolo aún con esa sonrisa.

Heiji la miró y la besó. Se fundieron en un tierno beso. De nuevo entraron en un pequeño juego de amor. Entre besos y caricias se removían por encima de la cama. Sus pensamientos iban de nuevo en la persona que tenían delante de ellos. Sabían que se tenían el uno al otro y de nuevo podían notar cuanto se querían. Kazuha se puso encima de él y le besó. Heiji se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella apartándose.

- Tu pelo… me hace cosquillas –sonrió el moreno.

- Debería de habérmelo atado –susurró ella.

- No –respondió él apartándole el pelo detrás de la oreja– así está perfecto –añadió robándole otro beso.

Kazuha suspiró y rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él.

- ¿En serio está perfecto? –preguntó ella señalándose los oídos.

Heiji se incorporó y dejó que ella se sentara en sus piernas.

- Está perfecto –respondió con una sonrisa amplia.

- ¿No se ve raro? –preguntó la chica.

- ¿Te sientes rara sin cinta? –preguntó Heiji.

- Un poco… –respondió ella medio avergonzada.

- Estás siempre perfecta, Kazu –añadió él acercándola a sí mismo.

- No me seas bobo –se quejó ella robándole otro beso.

- No lo soy –sonrió él no dejando que se apartara y besándole el cuello.

Kazuha apoyó sus manos en la pared suspirando. Su pulso se estaba acelerando por momentos mientras la respiración del chico le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Se separó de él ruborizada.

- ¿Debería de volver a preguntarlo? –preguntó Heiji.

- No –respondió ella besándolo de nuevo.

Se fundieron en otro beso, mientras Kazu le agarraba las manos al moreno que empezaban a desviarse de su cuello. El vibrador de un teléfono empezó a oírse.

- Es tu teléfono –suspiró Kazuha mirando hacia donde él siempre lo dejaba.

- Déjalo que suene –respondió el moreno abrazando a la chica.

- Podría ser algo importante –se rió ella intentando apartarlo de él.

- Es mi día de fiesta… no pienso responder –se quejó perezoso el moreno.

- Heiji –dijo en tono amenazante ella– cógelo.

El moreno finalmente se separó de ella y se acercó al aparato. Bufó al ver la pantalla… ¿qué quería a esas horas? Miró el reloj antes de descolgar, tampoco era tan temprano, era cierto.

- Kudo espero que sea por algo importante –se quejó.

- Se dice buenos días –respondió Shinichi con una sonrisa– ah… espera… ¿acaso interrumpí algo?

- No, nada –respondió el moreno intentando que su voz no sonara a mentira.

- Está claro que si lo he hecho… –suspiró Shinichi.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el moreno en un tono enojado.

- Oye, que el que está trabajando en un día festivo soy yo –se quejó Shinichi– encontré lo que me pediste…

- ¿Qué te pedí? –preguntó Heiji arqueando una ceja y sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio? –preguntó Shinichi– vale… te dejo que sigas con lo tuyo, ya hablaremos entonces… si no es tan importante…

- Te lo estoy preguntando en serio… –afirmó Heiji que estaba intentando recordar la conversación con él.

- Sí, ya –respondió Shinichi un poco extrañado y sin creerse de que fuera verdad– bueno… si no te va bien… lo hablamos mañana mejor.

- Ah… no, no te preocupes… –notó como Kazuha lo abrazaba por la espalda– sí, mejor para mañana –sonrió.

- ¿En serio que estás haciendo? –preguntó Kudo medio riendo.

- No te importa en absoluto –respondió el moreno– hasta mañana… ya lo recordaré…

Colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a responder.

- ¿Qué quería? –preguntó Kazuha.

- No estoy nada convencido –respondió su marido– algo que le pedí y que no recuerdo.

- Y que hasta que no recuerdes no dejarás el tema en paz –añadió Kazuha.

- No es cierto… –respondió el moreno girándose entre sus brazos y besándola.

- Por supuesto que sí –se rió Kazuha.

- Esta vez no –añadió Heiji guiñándole un ojo– hasta mañana voy a dejar asuntos policiales fuera de casa…

- ¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó Kazu.

- Ah… ya me acuerdo de lo que le pedí… –suspiró Heiji.

- ¿Lo ves? –se quejó su mujer cruzándose de brazos y apartándose de él.

- Solo quería recordarlo, Kazu –respondió el moreno acercándose a ella– que me parta un rayo si salgo de este lugar.

- Ya podría hacerlo ahora –añadió ella mirando hacia otro lado– así al menos nos ahorraría tiempo.

Heiji cogió el teléfono móvil y lo puso delante de los ojos de la chica. Lo apagó mientras ella miraba.

- He dicho hasta mañana, tu lo has oído –sonrió Heiji dejando caer el aparato al suelo– así que no me moveré de aquí hasta mañana o si tú me haces salir…

- No vas a dejar de pensar en esto hasta que no vayas –respondió Kazuha suspirando y mirándolo– y no puedes apagar el teléfono, ¿y si necesitan de tu ayuda?

- Hoy no –respondió él besándola de nuevo– te prometo que ahora mismo no tengo nada más en mi mente que mi brillante esposa.

- ¿Soy brillante? –preguntó Kazuha arqueando una ceja.

- Me deslumbras –respondió él tapándose los ojos.

Ella se echó a reír mientras él la abrazaba.

- Te lo prometo –susurró en el oído de la chica haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo. Era la primera vez que Heiji hacía eso en un año.

- Heiji… –susurró la chica finalmente– ¿sabes qué día es hoy, verdad? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa mientras se separaban.

- ¿Qué día? –preguntó el moreno poniéndose una mano en la barbilla para pensar– creo que 13 de octubre, ¿verdad?

- Así es… –respondió Kazuha con una sonrisa más ámplia– ¿y?

- Nada… solo 13 de octubre… –sonrió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros– ah… espera… estamos a segundo lunes, así que… es el día de los deportes –sonrió más ampliamente con cara de satisfacción.

Kazuha arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Su enojo iba en aumento mientras el moreno seguía convencido de que había dado la respuesta correcta. Lanzó su puño directo hacia la cara del moreno. El chico le agarró la mano y con un ágil movimiento la tumbó en la cama.

- ¿Te crees de verdad que olvidaría el día de nuestra boda? –preguntó el moreno en un susurro mientras se ponía encima de ella agarrándole los dos brazos.

La chica se quedó mirándolo perpleja.

- Te he engañado por lo que veo –sonrió aún más satisfecho Heiji– hoy hace un año que nos casamos, Kazu. Nunca podré olvidar ese día –añadió besándola.

- Ya veremos… –añadió ella, Heiji se apartó– Lo digo en serio, ya veremos…

- ¿De verdad me crees tan idiota? –preguntó Heiji– ¿por qué crees que hoy he pedido fiesta, siendo lunes?

- ¿Piensas hacerlo todos los años? –preguntó Kazuha.

- Para mi mujer lo que sea –sonrió el moreno volviéndola a besar aún sin soltarle las muñecas.

Kazuha le correspondió el beso. Parecía que estaba hablando en serio. Heiji le soltó las manos y le puso las manos al cuello. La chica sonrió, tan solo quería dejarse llevar… el futuro que viniera quizás sería mejor que el anterior. El año que viene sería mucho mejor, y el siguiente aún más, solo estando a su lado…

* * *

><p>Bueno... usen su imaginacion para entender lo que está ocurriendo en este capítulo... sé que es muy pesado y es muy lento, pero... aún así... es un capítulo tan importante como los otros :D<p>

Espero y realmente deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado!

Y de nuevo voy a pedir reviews :D espero que los dejen criticando todos mis fallos y mis locuras ;D

MATA NA!

Se despide!

^^Shihoran^^


	35. Noche de Miedo

Konbanwa! :D

De nuevo por aquí! Espero que la espera no se os haya hecho demasiado larga :D

**CoolGirl97:** uooooooo gracias :D me alegro de que te haya gustado jajajajaja y espero que te guste este también :D

**Lady Paper:** jajajaja ok, cogido! XD gracias

**XeliaNoctus:** vale... los últimos ... 1... 2... 3... se me da mal contar (yeah I'm from maths XD) los últimos mensajes han sido tuyos! :3 Te has emocionado... has dicho 'awwww' colectivo (cosa que nadie aún había hecho por cierto)... te has dado cuenta (k poca gente ha hecho referencia a esto) acerca de los magníficos XD... no sé cuantos años tienes pero O.O te he pervertido con una sola imagen... **POR FAVOR PIDO A TODOS QUE NO LE PONGÁIS MUSICAS SENSUALES A SHINICHI! XD**... y te gustó el romance aunque no seas una amante! JAJAJAJAJA y de repente, cuando miro mi teléfono, me di cuenta de que me llegaban los mensajes mientras iba de camino al trabajo... al igual que **Lady Kid** tenemos 4 horas horarias de diferencia ¬¬ VETE A DORMIR! NO QUIERO SER CAUSANTE DE INSOMNIO DE OTRA PERSONA! ... por otro lado... Gracias por tu review! :D espero que el siguiente capítulo te guste también! :D a partir de ahora no va a ver mucha acción aparte de una pequeña imitación de un caso de Gosho... ¬¬ que por supuesto solo será una replica que se irá repitiendo en este y en el fanfic que seguirá de continuación a este (ya planeado y medio escrito XD)

por otro lado... debo de comunicarles un terrible accidente... MI MENTE YA NO PIENSA! si señores... mi Musa se fue de vacaciones antes que yo TT:TT no me esperó TT:TT así pues... aunque tenga dos capítulos de margen... os voy a decir... hasta el mes que viene u.u' porque no voy a arriesgarme a estresarme más por subir los capítulos mal hechos luego. hay uno que está muuuuuuuuuuuy pendiente de modificación, así que ahora mismo solo tengo uno terminado después de este... mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... si la cosa no mejora... no creo que mi inspiración vuelva pronto ¬¬ esperaré a que Lady Kid me de mi regalito y luego hablamos! XD

Espero que les guste este capítulo de nuevo! Noche de Halloween :3 Disfruten del especial de Shinichi y Ran ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de miedo.<strong>

No hay amor sin temor de ofender o perder lo que se ama.

**Francisco de Quevedo**(_Escritor español_).

- ¿Se puede saber qué es eso? –preguntó Shinichi mirando la bolsa que su madre le había dado, mientras Ran entraba a la sala, con las manos a la espalda y acompañada de Yusaku.

- Estarás monísimo –sonrió Yukiko mientras Yui miraba el contenido de la bolsa y Ran se reía tímidamente.

- Mamá, no pregunté eso, pregunté que qué es.

- Shin-chan, vas a ir a una fiesta de Halloween el día 31 de Octubre –sonrió Yukiko girándose para irse a la cocina.

- Sé qué día es hoy, mamá –se quejó él.

- Shin-chan no seas así, una fiesta de Halloween es para ir disfrazado –sonrió Yui intentando imitar la voz de Yukiko.

- Niña vas a morir hoy –respondió Shinichi fulminándola con la mirada.

- Shinichi no seas así –sonrió Ran– es una fiesta simple…

- Primero no sé porque aún siguen haciendo estas fiestas –se quejó girándose hacia ella– ¿vas a un entierro? –preguntó viendo que llevaba un vestido largo y negro.

- No, que yo sepa –sonrió ella sacando de su espalda un sombrero de bruja también negro.

- ¿Tu también? –preguntó él chasqueando la lengua– para empezar, ¿de qué sirve esta fiesta?

Ran se acercó a él y lo empujó hacia fuera del comedor de la casa Kudo, mientras Yui y Yusaku se sentaban en el sofá mirándolos a los dos.

- Para pasar el día con tus amigos, hacer algunos sustos y para salir del aburrimiento del día a día haciendo algo distinto –sonrió ella– y ahora, entra ahí y cámbiate.

- No voy a hacerlo –respondió él girándose a encararla.

- Vas a hacerlo, señor serio –respondió Ran con voz amenazante.

- ¿Si no qué? –preguntó él.

Ran le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

- No tendrás más de esos en días –añadió girándose de espaldas a él con los brazos cruzados y mientras Yusaku le tapaba los ojos a Yui y a la inversa.

- Yo lo haría, Shin-chan –sonrió Yukiko entrando con un plato con comida en la mano y dejándolo en una mesa delante de su esposo y la niña.

- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión mamá –añadió él fulminándola con la mirada.

- Lo sé, pero sigue siendo divertido meterme en vuestros asuntos –añadió la mujer yendo de nuevo hacia la cocina.

- Está bien, haré lo que me digas –suspiró Shinichi abrazándola por la espalda– pero te costará caro –susurró al oído de Ran

Ella sonrió complacida, mientras él se iba.

- Ran-oneechan –sonrió Yui poniéndose de rodillas al sofá para verla bien– ¿va todo bien? –preguntó en cuanto la mujer se había acercado.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Yui-chan? –preguntó la abogada apoyándose al respaldo del sofá.

- Si… papá, no te trae problemas o algo por el estilo –suspiró la niña apenada.

- Hace mucho tiempo que sé cómo controlar a tu padre –sonrió Ran– y de hecho, hace mucho tiempo que sé cómo ayudarlo, así que no te preocupes, ¿vale?

La niña afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te preocupa exactamente? –preguntó Ran.

- Lo mismo que a todos… –susurró la niña.

- Yui-chan, si algún día tu papá se siente solo, seguro nos lo dirá –añadió la abogada.

La pequeña afirmó mientras Yukiko entraba con otro plato con comida junto a un Shinichi trajeado de negro con una capa encima.

- Aquí lo tenéis –sonrió Yukiko– aunque si hubiera sido por mí le hubiera comprado el que más destacara –añadió mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Ese sí que no me lo hubiera puesto –suspiró Shinichi mientras Ran se acercaba a él con rapidez.

- No te quejes –respondió Ran agarrándole de la mano y tirando de él– os lo devuelvo más tarde.

- No hace falta –respondieron Yusaku y Yui a la vez.

- Se ve que me quieren –sonrió Shinichi una vez hubieron salido de allí.

Ran se rió.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no te llevas a Yui con nosotros? –dijo la abogada.

- Porque tuvieron una brillante idea con sus abuelos, de ir a ver películas de terror y no sé cuantas tonterías más –respondió Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros– así que claramente prefirió sus ideas.

- Luego vas a tener que sacarle de las pesadillas –terminó Ran jugando con el sombrero que seguía llevando en su mano.

- No, la van a llevar a dormir ellos, ya se espabilarán –sonrió él cogiéndola del brazo y parándola.

Ran lo miró. Shinichi agarró el sombrero de bruja y se lo puso a la cabeza.

- Así que me quedaré a solas con mi brujita en una fiesta de monstruos –añadió besándole a la mejilla.

Ella sonrió. Los dos siguieron su camino. Desde que la BO había sido capturada, los dos dejaron que sus sentimientos salieran. Seguían poco a poco, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, disfrutando del día a día y no dejando perder más tiempo del que ya se había perdido. Shinichi la cogió de la mano en cuanto llegaron al hotel de Sonoko. Entraron los dos a la vez. Sonoko y Kazuha les estaban esperando en la entrada con una sonrisa y con vestidos similares al de Ran, con un gorro de bruja.

- Ya habéis llegado, creía que alguien se habría rendido –dijo la gerente del lugar mirando al chico.

- No llegamos tarde –se quejó Shinichi– así que no hace falta atacar.

- Lo sé, pero adoro tomarte el pelo –se rió Sonoko mientras Kazuha la miraba de reojo.

- Pareces una cría –respondió Shinichi cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo sé –sonrió la otra entrando en la sala de fiestas.

Los demás la siguieron. El lugar era oscuro y siniestro. Dejaba en claro quién había sido la que había decidido la decoración. Todo estaba lleno de telarañas, árboles oscuros y sin hojas, con formas extrañas, bebidas que sacaban humo y comida que parecía sacada de una película de miedo. La música era sacada de la Banda Sonora de esa película. Ran se agarró a Kazuha.

- Sí yo puse la misma cara cuando entré –sonrió la chica de la coleta.

- Ya llegasteis –sonrió Heiji acercándose a ellos, con un traje medio rasgado y una máscara en la mano– ah… un vampiro encapado.

- ¿Encapado? –preguntó Kazuha.

- Sí, ya es vampiro de por sí, no le hace falta la capa –respondió su marido.

- Habló el hombre lobo –se rió Shinichi.

- ¿Por cierto, vosotras tres os habéis puesto de acuerdo? –preguntó Heiji señalando a Ran.

- Eso parece –sonrió Sonoko sacando la lengua– voy a buscar a Makoto –añadió alejándose.

- Sigo preguntándome qué hago aquí… –dijo Shinichi mirando a Ran que estaba observando toda la gente disfrazada que bailaba en la sala.

- Hace ya media hora que he dejado de preguntármelo –suspiró Heiji encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedaron en la entrada hablando e intentando entretener a Kazuha y a Ran, que parecían negarse a entrar más en ese mundo de miedos. En un rato llegó Sonoko con Makoto disfrazado de Frankeinstein, con un traje de camarero y llevando una bandeja con bebidas humeantes.

- El mejor de todos, sí señor –sonrió Shinichi alzando el dedo gordo en señal de aprobación.

- Gracias –respondió Makoto dejando la bandeja a la altura de todos para que cogieran las bebidas.

Todos cogieron una y él se fue de nuevo hacia la barra. Heiji se miró el vaso con reprobación mientras Kazuha probaba un poco de la bebida.

- Solo es hielo seco, Hattori –se rió Shinichi al ver que estaba intentando ver de dónde salía el humo.

- Sí, lo sé… pero como no se anden con cuidado, el hielo se les unirá a la bebida y quemarán a alguien los intestinos –se quejó al ver los agujeros por los que salía el humo.

- No me seas aguafiestas, Heiji –se quejó Kazuha– está rico, ¿qué es? –preguntó mirando hacia Sonoko.

- Una especie de macedonia –sonrió la bruja del hotel.

- Luego vas a encontrarte mal si te bebes eso –sonrió el moreno.

- Prueba y luego me dices –respondió su mujer.

Shinichi sonrió. Parecían estar todos de muy buen humor, aun estando rodeados de temas de terror. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que Heiji y él decidieron ir a ver el ambiente de más adentro. Se separaron de ellos y dieron una vuelta por la sala. Había gente disfrazada de vampiros, zombis, hombres lobo… incluso uno que tenía por cabeza un pie. Heiji y Shinichi se rieron en cuanto el hombre les pasó por el lado. En cuanto volvieron al lugar anterior, Ran estaba hablando tranquilamente con una bailarina ensangrentada. Sonoko y Kazuha habían desaparecido. Shinichi hizo que Heiji se quedara atrás un poco y se acerco con sigilo hacia la abogada. En cuanto estuvo detrás, la bailarina se fijó en él, haciendo que Ran se quedara parada y se girase a ver.

- Bu… –sonrió Shinichi haciendo que Ran se asustara y derramara un poco del vaso que les había dado Makoto.

Ran se quedó mirando, mientras Heiji se reía.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ran mirando a Shinichi de reojo.

- Dijiste que era un día para hacer sustos –sonrió el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

Ran arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

- Señor vampiro acaba usted de ganarse llegar al centro de la pista –sonrió Ran cogiéndolo del brazo y tirando de él.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó el otro.

- Para bailar conmigo –sonrió ella dejándolo del brazo en cuanto hubieron estado al centro.

Heiji los miró como se alejaban. Sonoko llegó detrás de él, con cara preocupada, y tiró de su brazo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el moreno en cuanto estuvieron al medio de la entrada.

- Kazuha se encuentra mal –suspiró la chica entrando en la primera habitación del hotel que había.

Heiji entró en la habitación detrás de ella y se fue directo al baño. Kazuha estaba apoyada en una pared, al lado de la pica y arrodillada al suelo. Su sombrero estaba al suelo a su lado. Sonoko se aseguró de que las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas, mientras el moreno se arrodillaba a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Si normalmente Kazuha era pálida de piel, esta vez era idéntica a la pared de detrás de ella… blanco ceniza. Heiji le puso una mano en la frente mientras Sonoko entraba con ellos en ese amplio baño.

- No tienes fiebre –susurró– ¿qué te ocurre?

- No es nada… –respondió ella forzando una sonrisa– solo debí de comer algo en mal estado.

Sonoko arqueó una ceja y sonrió. El otro día Kazuha le había contado algo que quizás tendría mejores opciones.

- Quizás estés esperando… –sonrió la otra bruja apoyándose en la puerta satisfecha.

Los dos la miraron alucinados. ¿Esperando a qué?

- Quizás te sentó mal beber esa cosa tan rara –añadió Heiji ignorando las palabras de la otra mujer– ya te dije que no debías de beberlo.

- Estaba bueno –respondió Kazuha intentando aparentar quejas, pero solo le salió una mueca de dolor y se agarró con más fuerza la barriga.

- Quizás llegue pronto –canturreó Sonoko feliz.

Heiji arqueó una ceja y miró a la chica. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

- Quizás sea un resfriado… –suspiró Heiji viendo como su mujer se agarraba a él intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma.

- Un resfriado que irá siendo grandecito… –sonrió la bruja que estaba de pie– y le saldrán ojitos…

Heiji la fulminó con la mirada mientras Kazuha palidecía más si cabía.

- Quizás estemos pensando demasiado –forzó otra sonrisa mirando a su esposo y luego a su amiga– está… está bien –terminó al ver la sonrisa de Sonoko– mañana voy al médico, no pasa nada… seguramente será solo un malestar…

Heiji la abrazó. Kazuha estaba empezando a temblar, y con la cara que tenía, que no se sabía si era de ilusión o de miedo, el moreno la había visto muy mal.

- ¿Dónde se han ido esos tres? –preguntó Ran mirando a Makoto en la barra.

- No tengo ni idea, pero Sonoko tenía que estar aquí, para la presentación de media noche –suspiró el hombre señalando una esquina en donde había un micrófono en un pedestal un poco grande, parecido a un pequeño escenario.

- Es que tengo que irme –suspiró Ran– me han movido el horario de un juicio, y es para mañana por la mañana –informó.

- Vete tranquila, me despediré por ti –sonrió Makoto– tú también te vas, supongo –sonrió hacia Shinichi que rodeaba a Ran con los brazos, por la espalda.

El vampiro sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Gracias, Makoto –añadió Ran mientras Shinichi cogía de la mano a la abogada y se alejaban los dos de allí.

- Te acompaño a casa –informó él en cuanto hubieron salido del hotel mientras se quitaba la capa y la ponía encima de la chica, que ya se había quitado de nuevo el sombrero.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza con una grande sonrisa en su cara.

- Veo que al final si te lo pasaste bien –dijo la chica viéndolo sonreír tímidamente.

- No ha estado mal –respondió Shinichi quitándole importancia.

- Que mala sangre tienes vampiro –suspiró Ran– al menos reconoce que te lo has pasado bien asustando a una bruja.

Shinichi se rió mientras seguían el camino hacia la casa de la chica. Hacía tiempo que no paseaban por la noche los dos solos y esta vez podían hacerlo seguros de que no había peligro a su alrededor. Entre bromas acerca de sus disfraces, el camino se les hizo aún más corto. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Ran y la chica sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Shinichi antes de que hiciera nada la acorraló en la pared para darle un tierno beso. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos al cuello mientras le correspondía ese beso.

- ¿Quieres subir? –preguntó Ran en un susurro en cuanto se hubieron separado.

- Tengo que irme –suspiró Shinichi, aún sin abrirle el paso– cierra las puertas y las ventanas, que no se cuele ningún vampiro –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Ran sonrió.

- ¿Tienes miedo de colarte en mi casa para beberte mi sangre? –preguntó hábilmente.

- Mucho miedo –sonrió Shinichi siguiéndole el juego.

- No has bebido nada esta noche, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres mi sangre? –preguntó Ran medio riendo.

- No, gracias, la sangre de una bruja maldeciría la mía –terminó él apartándose para dejarle paso y apoyándose a la otra pared, que les seguía dejando a poca distancia.

- Pasa… tengo que preparar la conclusión de mi defensa y quizás puedas ayudarme –sonrió ella.

- Ahá –sonrió Shinichi– me quieres para que te ayude, muy hábil.

Ran abrió la puerta y la aguantó para que el chico pasara. Él la siguió. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y la mujer abrió la puerta de su piso en cuanto llegaron. Shinichi entró. De nuevo el olor de la chica se podía notar por todo el lugar. Ella abrió las luces, se quitó los zapatos y entró, dejando las llaves encima del bajo armario que había al lado de la puerta.

- Pasa –sonrió la mujer mientras entraba decidida hacia el comedor y se quitaba la capa del chico.

Él se quitó los zapatos y entró. No había cambiado nada desde que él había estado allí ese día lluvioso. La siguió hasta el comedor. Ella iba y venía recogiendo cosas.

- No hace falta que limpies por mi –se rió él.

- Siéntate y estate quieto –respondió ella con una sonrisa– ¿quieres tomar algo?

- Sangre –suspiró Shinichi aún siguiéndole el juego, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y apoyaba su mano en la barbilla, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ran lo miró y se echó a reír. Le tiró la capa encima de la cabeza y se fue hacia la cocina. Volvió en seguida con dos refrescos de cola y miró como el chico se había quedado en la misma posición y sin quitarse la capa de encima de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ran destapándolo.

- Nada… me has dicho que me siente y me esté quieto –respondió.

Ran se sentó a su lado mientras le daba la bebida.

- Ya puedes moverte policía –respondió ella.

- He pasado de vampiro a policía, esto mejora –añadió cogiendo la lata mientras ella abría el ordenador que había delante de la mesa que estaba frente a ellos.

- Lo sé –sonrió la mujer.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Shinichi– Cuéntame de que va el caso.

- A ver… es algo muy surrealista –suspiró ella poniendo sus piernas en el sofá y mirándolo– un empleado de un supermercado, fue robado mientras llevaba el dinero de la caja a la caja de seguridad. Le dieron una paliza. Pero el dueño del supermercado, dijo que había venido ya con un ojo morado y el labio partido a trabajar. Mi cliente se defiende diciendo que si hubiera sido así, no hubiera ido a trabajar, o al menos hubiera intentado camuflar sus golpes para no dar una mala imagen a los clientes, y que tal y como le habían golpeado la barriga era imposible que se levantara por la mañana sin sufrir dolor.

- Así que el supermercado denuncia al empleado por haberle robado –terminó Shinichi.

- Sí… –sonrió Ran.

- Parece que aquí solo está la palabra de uno contra el otro, porque supongo que no habrá cámaras de seguridad, ¿verdad?

- Parece que el jefe estaba en contra, porque decía que así parecía meterse en la vida de sus empleados y sus clientes y no le gustaba –respondió ella arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos– si hubiera sido así hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

- ¿Crees en su inocencia? –preguntó Shinichi observando los movimientos de la chica.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- De algún modo, hablando con él, me pareció sincero –susurró Ran– no sé, pero pareció ser un chico amable. Y hablando con los clientes habituales, me dijeron todos que preferían ser atendidos por él que por otra persona.

- Entonces es una buena persona –sonrió Shinichi– ¿por qué no pruebas a llevar a los jueces a un punto de irrealidad? –preguntó sin mirarla.

Ran lo miró sin entender.

- Quiero decir –él se puso de lado para poderla ver bien, mientras se apoyaba al respaldo del sofá con el brazo– les haces ver que pueden haber las dos versiones y que no por eso se tienen que creer la una o la otra. Además, si es tal y como dicen los clientes, perderán esos clientes en cuanto él se vaya. De momento si no hay pruebas de lo contrario, no pueden acusarlo.

Ran sonrió.

- Dejar la duda de que pueden equivocarse –sonrió ella besándolo en la mejilla– Gracias, sabía que me ayudarías.

Shinichi agarró a la chica haciéndola sentar encima su regazo.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella agarrándose a su cuello para no caer.

- Tan rápido tengo que irme –bufó él.

- Antes no querías entrar y ahora no quieres irte –sonrió Ran– no hay quién te entienda.

- Tú –sonrió él besándola tiernamente.

- Tienes suerte de eso –susurró ella en cuanto se separaron, tocándose por la frente.

- Sí –sonrió él volviendo a besarla.

Ran se levantó y Shinichi intentó tirar de ella.

- Voy a quitarme este maldito vestido –sonrió ella– empieza a agobiarme no poderme casi ni mover.

- ¿Tampoco te gustan los disfraces? –preguntó Shinichi con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Ran le fulminó con la mirada mientras le cubría de nuevo con la capa de vampiro. Luego agarró el sombrero de la mesa y se fue hacia su habitación con el sombrero en la cabeza. En cuanto llegó a la puerta de su habitación se giró para mirar a Shinichi que se había ya quitado la capa de encima. Él la miró mientras ella le guiñaba un ojo agarrándose el sombrero con las manos. Shinichi finalmente sonrió al verla entrar en la habitación. Se quedó solo en el lugar. Decidió mover un poco las piernas así que se levantó. Observó cada detalle de la casi nada decorada habitación. Su teléfono emitió un pitido y él lo sacó de su bolsillo. Un mensaje de Heiji, corto: 'nos vamos a casa, Kazuha no se encuentra bien'. Se rió. Iba un poco tarde. Dejó el teléfono encima de la mesita y se acercó a la ventana. A fuera, la gente apresuraba el paso, parecía que empezaba a llover. Lo noche se mostraba aún más tranquila mientras las gotas empezaban a caer por la calle. Se miró los pies que empezaban a dolerle de nuevo. Suspiró, hacía tanto tiempo que no se ponía esos zapatos, que terminaron haciéndole daño y estando parado ahora de pie, lo notaba más aún. Así que se apoyó en la pared, y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, mientras seguía con la mirada a una mujer que corría tapándose la cabeza con un pequeño maletín. Ran salió de la habitación al poco rato, mientras él seguía con la vista fija en la calle. La chica llevaba una falda larga y blanca y un jersey de manga larga y de color verde claro.

- ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Ran sonriendo.

Él la miró.

- Ahora sí puedo morderte, eres humana –respondió Shinichi sonriendo travieso mientras ella se acercaba.

- Dijo el vampiro sin capa –respondió Ran señalando la capa que estaba encima del sofá.

- Vaya… es verdad –respondió él– entonces mejor un beso –añadió abriendo las piernas y los brazos para que la chica se pudiera poner justo en frente de él.

- ¿Qué haces al suelo? –preguntó Ran arrodillándose delante de él y poniendo sus manos encima de las piernas del chico.

- Observo el paisaje –respondió él– está empezando a llover –sonrió.

Shinichi la agarró por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él. De nuevo se fundieron en otro beso. Ran le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciándole tiernamente mientras él se agarraba las manos detrás de su espalda. Sentían la calidez de cada uno y sus respiraciones tranquilas, muy pausadas… parecía que el tiempo tuviera que pararse entre los dos. Ya no importaba cuanto hubieran esperado, este momento ya no se podía volver atrás. Sin darse cuenta, Shinichi acarició la espalda de la chica, terminando con una mano dentro de su jersey…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado al próximo capítulo llegaran a Noche Vieja! :D<p>

DEJEN REVIEWS!

^^Shihoran^^


	36. Noche Vieja

Konnichiwa!

Tanto tiempo para no avanzar en nada... bueno, lo prometido es deuda! aquí les dejo con otro capítulo. Y seguiré agradeciendo a la gente que me lee, pero sobre todo a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews! :D

**XeliaNoctus: ***-* adoro tus reviews! gracias! :3 veo que te ha gustado mucho mi representación de shinichi y ran jijijiji si encuentras a un shinichi disponible yo quiero uno envuelto en papel de regalo de color azul *^* me apunto a tu idea of course! XD Dios que mal vamos si seguimos por ese camino XD Me alegro que te haya gustado... y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también! :3

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i:** a mi tambien! e_e si me dedique diez minutos a leer tu nombre y al final conseguí poner los espacios adecuadamente para leerlo... como puedes ver mi cerebro va un poco lento después de tanto escribir! XD Bueno... muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Me alegro de que te haya gustado :3 La verdad es que siempre me he imaginado a Kaito y a Shin de esa manera... creo que en otro fanfic que escribí también los dejé así... claro que en ese estaban todos encogidos e_e me gusta ser mala! XD Me alegro de que el personaje de Yui te haya gustado. La verdad la idea de crear un propio personaje que no sale en el anime y hacerlo lo más vivo posible se me está haciendo dificultoso, sobre todo porque de repente me doy cuenta que siempre he pensado en personajes de 17 años y ella tiene 13! demasiado madura! XD Conseguí mi proposito con sonoko! XD ultimamente gosho la hace demasiado madura y ese es un personaje que está más para hacer reír... (a no ser que sea de la BO, cosa que con Gosho nunca se sabe -.- ) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA en mayas?! menuda imagen! ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza! XDDDDD si mmmm yo también entendí acerca del puff y todo lo demas! XD Respecto a mi musa... sigue desaparecida, pero como ya tenía hecho este capítulo, ya os lo dejo aquí :) besos!

**O-Kisame**: ets un dolent -.- hauries de llegir-los tots si vols ser un bon fan XD pero bueno, tampoc t'ho recomano seguir llegint, perque ara això ja no té misteris per resoldre així que s'anirà posant romàntic XD Merci! Nop u.u no vaig anar al saló perquè ni la vaga de ma germana ni els penes dels seus amics em van voler acompanyar -.- quina pena... VULL MENJAR TAKOYAKI! porto tres anys volent-ne! XD Ja m'he acostumat a lo del disc dur... -.- fa el que vol i quant vol... ja és la tercera vegada i sembla a ser que ara tinc una petita solució per a poder evitar perdre la informació... pero ara ja és igual... vaig perdre un vídeo dels nous que havia fet i ja no hi ha volta cap enrere -.- això m'ensenyarà a guardar-ho tot en un CD... -.- Records! :D

**Ailuj-Etnamatsub:** wow O.O gracias! *^* a ver si te siguen gustando los siguientes! :3

Bueno... aquí les dejo con otro capítulo. El título claro está es porque ocurre en Noche Vieja e_e y por ahí fans de KID! SI! VUELVE! aunque sale un poquito... XDDDD pero les dejo con una información, que seguramente también publicaré hoy... **HOY VOY A INTENTAR SUBIR DOS CAPÍTULOS, PORQUE ES EL CUMPLE DE LADY KID** *^* Happy Birthday dear Sou-chan! *^*

* * *

><p><strong>Noche Vieja.<strong>

La felicidad que se vive deriva del amor que se da.

**Isabel Allende**(_Escritora chilena_).

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a esta fiesta? –preguntó Shinichi suspirando observando con atención el vestido de su compañera que le hacía enrojecer de nuevo.

Ran lo miró con una sonrisa. Iba vestida con un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas y sin mangas. Encima llevaba una chaqueta larga y gruesa del mismo color y en el cuello una bufanda. También llevaba unos guantes en las manos de color rojo que Shinichi recordaba haberle dado a la chica cuando aún era Conan. Shinichi iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris muy clara y encima una chaqueta, igual de gruesa que la de Ran, aunque no tan larga, de color negro. En la cabeza un gorro de lana oscuro.

- ¿Te vas a quejar de cualquier fiesta? –preguntó Ran sonriendo.

- Depende –respondió él.

- Tengo que hablar contigo antes de que lleguemos allí –sonrió la chica con calidez agarrándolo del brazo.

- Eso no suena muy bien –susurró él arqueando una ceja y mirándola a los ojos– y menos con esa sonrisa. ¿Qué tramas?

- Yo nada… –respondió ella sorprendida de la pregunta– pero… la verdad es que…

- ¡Chicos! –gritó la voz de Sonoko detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tú? –preguntó Shinichi soltándose al acto de Ran.

- Eso debería de preguntarlo yo –sonrió Sonoko con malicia– pero no me atrevo a hacer la pregunta porque de momento no has dejado plantada a Ran.

- ¿Cada día que nos encontremos tendrás que recordármelo? –preguntó el chico observando el vestido amarillo chillón que llevaba la propietaria del hotel donde se iba a hacer la fiesta.

Acababa de entender lo absurdo de su pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al hotel.

- Por supuesto que sí, querido –sonrió ella golpeando la espalda del chico– vamos Ran –sonrió cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia el interior del restaurante.

- Es… esper… Sonoko –se quejó la chica mirando hacia atrás.

Shinichi sonrió saludándola con la mano.

- ¿Has venido? –preguntó Kazuha detrás de él.

- Qué remedio –sonrió él girándose para encontrarse con Kazuha vestida con un vestido naranja claro, parecido al de Ran y Heiji vestido con traje y corbata– Sí no te presentas voy a hacerte la vida imposible –informó intentando imitar la voz de Sonoko– Venga Shinichi, tampoco va a ser tan malo… –añadió imitando a Ran– no sé qué gracia le encontráis a esto…

- Es solo para tener una excusa por encontrarte con amigos, Kudo –informó Kazuha– no es tan malo, celebrar el año nuevo con tus amigos. ¿Es que tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- Eso le he preguntado yo –sonrió Yui detrás del matrimonio– pero me ha dado una lista enorme sobre lo que tenía que hacer… así que no te aconsejo que sigas por aquí, Kazuha-sensei.

- ¿Una lista bien larga? –preguntó la profesora mirando a Heiji– me recuerda la tuya… será por las mentes detectivescas.

- Ah… no es solo las detectivescas, las mentes ladronzuelas también tienen esa lista tan larga…

- ¿Alguna queja al respecto, Yui-chin? –preguntó Kaito detrás de ella, siendo acompañado por Aoko, Akako, Keiko y Saguru.

- No, señor, no tengo ninguna queja al respecto de la lista –sonrió ella– pero es la primera vez que los dos os ponéis de acuerdo para trabajar antes que disfrutar.

- Yui déjalo –se quejó Shinichi– entra de una vez.

- Sí, papá –sonrió ella entrando.

Los demás la siguieron. Una vez adentro, el ambiente cambiaba por completo. El frío de la calle no se notaba para nada y los adornos y las luces navideñas, recordaban esa época del año en que todo el mundo iba a pasear por las tiendas para comprar regalos para las personas más importantes. Siguieron por la entrada directos al comedor del hotel. Las mesas habían sido apiladas en un rincón y habían dejado las sillas y algunos sofás, alrededor de lo que parecía una pista de baile. Se quitaron las chaquetas y fueron a un pequeño rincón que utilizaban como ropero. Dejaron allí sus cosas y recibieron a cambio un número para recoger luego sus pertenencias. Shinichi rebuscó por la sala a Ran. Habían desaparecido junto a Sonoko.

- Bueno, papá –sonrió Yui tirando de su brazo para asegurarse de llamar su atención–diviértete.

- Lo mismo digo –sonrió él– no hagas tonterías.

- Claro –sonrió ella yéndose hacia donde estaban Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko.

- Ah, allí están Ran-chan y Sonoko-chan –sonrió Kazuha– voy con ellas.

Shinichi y Heiji se pusieron a andar con lentitud siguiendo a la profesora.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? –preguntó el moreno.

Shinichi buscó con la mirada a su alrededor. Kaito y los demás ya habían desaparecido. Miró a Heiji.

- Con Ran, digo –añadió al ver la cara de no entender que ponía.

- Bien, creo –sonrió el policía del FBI– no puedo quejarme. Al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien le hice daño.

- Pero ella sigue enamorada de ti –sonrió Heiji.

- Y yo de ella –respondió Shinichi enrojeciendo un poco.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara? –preguntó el moreno dándole un pequeño codazo a su amigo.

- Las cosas van mejor, de verdad –respondió viendo como las tres chicas se echaban a reír por una tontería que había dicho la propietaria de ese lugar.

- Me alegro por eso –sonrió Heiji.

Los dos se quedaron detrás del grupo de chicas hablando. Hasta que en algún momento, Ran le agarró de la mano y tiró de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Shinichi dejándose llevar.

- Acompáñame a coger algo para beber –sonrió ella.

- Claro –respondió él mientras ella le soltaba– ¿de qué querías hablarme? –preguntó leyendo las intenciones de su amiga.

- Bueno, es que es…

- Hola guapa –dijo un hombre parándose delante de ellos– ¿estás sola?

Ran señaló a Shinichi.

- Oh brillante pareja –sonrió el hombre.

- ¿Está usted borracho? –preguntó el policía viendo que se tambaleaba.

- No señor –respondió el hombre levantando un brazo– soy un filósofo. Voy a contarles mi teoría sobre la…

Shinichi miró a Ran. La chica se agarró a su brazo sonriendo. Tampoco podían ser maleducados. Era un hombre grande a quién nadie le daba conversación. Sintieron un poco de pena por él. El policía miró el reloj ya había pasado casi hora y media, y aún no había podido escuchar aquello que parecía tan importante y a la vez feliz para la chica. Hizo parecer que lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo le interesaba… durante un largo rato.

- Por cierto… creo que voy a tomar algo, me estoy quedando con la boca seca –finalizó el hombre girándose para ir a la barra.

Shinichi y Ran se miraron y le siguieron. Ellos también estaban sedientos y eso que solo había hablado él durante una larga media hora más. En cuanto llegaron a la barra, el hombre pidió una bebida alcohólica. El camarero que había detrás se la sirvió. Shinichi agarró el vaso del hombre y lo devolvió al camarero.

- Por favor, creo que por hoy ya ha tenido suficiente alcohol –informó Shinichi viendo la mala cara que ponía el hombre– es que esos hombres de ahí quieren escucharlo –añadió intentando excusarse y señalando hacia una esquina sin mirar quién había– si bebe alcohol no creo que le tomen en serio… ya sabe… no hay nada mejor que el agua. Póngale un vaso de agua, por favor –suspiró finalmente mirando al camarero.

El camarero afirmó con la cabeza y se fue hacia otro lado para servirlo. Volvió en poco tiempo con el vaso que le dio al hombre. Este lo cogió y se fue hacia donde Shinichi le había señalado.

- ¿Y ustedes qué van a tomar? –preguntó el camarero viendo que Ran se sentaba en un taburete que había allí en la barra.

Shinichi se sentó a su lado.

- Agua –respondieron los dos a la vez.

El camarero se fue y volvió en unos segundos. Sirvió a Ran un vaso con agua y a Shinichi el vaso que había pedido ese hombre. Ran se echó a reír.

- Definitivamente tengo problemas serios con Ginebra –suspiró el detective apartando el vaso mientras el camarero le ponía un vaso de agua delante– gracias. Ya te vale –se quejó mirando como la chica seguía riendo.

- Perdón, perdón –sonrió ella.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó finalmente el chico– ¿Qué querías decirme? –añadió suspirando y esperando que esta vez nadie les interrumpiera.

Ran hizo un trago largo de su vaso, mientras él la miraba.

- Es… –Ran lo miró– yo… bueno… –ella estaba empezando a ponerse roja.

Shinichi sonrió divertido apoyándose a la barra con una mano aguantando su cabeza.

- No me mires así –se quejó ella más ruborizada aún.

- ¿Que no te mire cómo? –preguntó Shinichi acercándose cariñosamente a ella– puedes decirme ahora de lo que tenemos que hablar…

- Perdón que paso –advirtió una chica poniéndose entre los dos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a la muchacha. Una chica alta y vestida como oficinista apoyada en la barra como si quisiera entrar en ella.

- Señor, ¿podría darme un refresco de cola por favor? –preguntó con un acento extranjero.

En cuanto el camarero apareció con el refresco la muchacha se fue. Shinichi la siguió con la mirada, fastidiado.

- Empiezo a creer que lo están haciendo expresamente –se quejó de mala gana.

- No es cierto –respondió Ran sorprendida de que dijera eso.

- Era broma –respondió él dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla– ¿Vas a decírmelo o esperas que nos interrumpa alguien más? –sonrió.

- Bueno, yo… –Ran se giró mirándose a sus dedos mientras Shinichi cogía el vaso para beber– tengo… yo… –miró hacia donde él estaba.

Shinichi había desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor y vio como Kuroba estaba tirando de él tapándole la boca. Ran se quedó mirando como el chico intentaba alejarse de ellos.

- Ran-oneesan, ¿qué haces aquí sola? –preguntó Yui poniéndose al taburete vacío que había dejado Shinichi.

- Tu padre acaba de ser secuestrado por sus compañeros –suspiró ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la niña.

- Nada, que tenía que decirle algo, pero… es como si nadie quisiera dejarme cinco minutos a solas con él –le dijo Ran.

- ¿No habéis estado todo el día juntos? –preguntó la niña.

- Sí, con tus abuelos y mis padres –le respondió Ran con cara de fastidio.

- Vamos –sonrió Yui tirando de su brazo para hacerla levantarse del taburete.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Ran dejándose llevar.

La niña siguió volteando por en medio de la gente hasta que encontró a su padre con cara de fastidio y hablando con Heiji, Kazuha y Kaito.

- Perdón… me llevo a mi padre –sonrió yendo hacia la entrada del hotel cogiendo el brazo de Shinichi.

Los soltó en cuanto estuvieron en la entrada.

- Ala, os dejo solos –sonrió la niña volviendo hacia donde estaban los demás.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Heiji mirando como la pequeña volvía con ellos.

- Ran-oneesan hace un buen rato que quiere hablar con él, pero no le dejan –informó ella– haré picadillo a quién se acerque –advirtió.

- Oye, Yui ven aquí un momento –la llamó Ayumi– vamos a ver eso…

Heiji y Kazuha los miraron.

- Qué buena hija tienes –sonrió una anciana acercándose a la pareja– antes me ha ayudado mucho.

El matrimonio se la quedó mirando.

- No es mi hija señora –respondió Heiji mirándola.

- Claro que no, la niña llama papá a otro joven, pero seguro es de esta señorita de aquí –añadió señalando a Kazuha.

- No es mi hija, señora –informó ella con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿No? –la anciana sonrió traviesa– creía que era hija suya y de ese joven.

Heiji abrió los ojos como platos mientras lentamente se iba enojando y Kazuha enrojecía considerablemente más de lo normal. El dedo de la anciana señalaba más allá de la pareja.

- ¿Cómo va a ser posible que Kazuha y Kudo hayan tenido una niña a los 10 años? –preguntó el moreno.

- Señora estoy casada con él –intervino la mujer poniéndose en medio del moreno y la anciana que se había asustado por la reacción del chico de Osaka.

- No hacen nada buena pareja –se quejó la anciana– él es muy moreno y tu demasiado pálida. No conjuntan… además… esa niña es idéntica a ti y le ha llamado papá a ese joven tan apuesto. ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente señora –a Kazuha estaba empezando a ofenderle esa duda, claramente se estaba enojando con rapidez.

Heiji la apartó de la anciana viendo como la señora se iba apartando con miedo de la pareja. Mientras tanto, Ran seguía tartamudeando y evitando contar lo que quería. Shinichi hacía un buen rato que estaba con la ceja arqueada esperando que de una vez por todas se decidiera a contarlo. Bebió del vaso un poco viendo como la chica seguía enrojecida, le divertía esa situación.

- Bueno… allá voy… –suspiró finalmente Ran– estoy embarazada… –lo soltó de golpe con los ojos cerrados esperando que el hombre se echara a gritar.

Abrió un ojo al escuchar un ruido de cristal rompiéndose. El vaso le había resbalado de la mano y se había caído al suelo, rompiéndose. Sus ojos la miraban bien abiertos casi sin parpadear. Ran miró a su lado, en donde Kazuha y Heiji se habían acercado preguntando si ocurría algo y volvió a mirar a Shinichi.

- ¿Yo? –fue lo único que atinó a decir el policía de Tokio.

- ¿Quién sino? –preguntó Ran más roja aún.

Dentro de la sala había empezado la cuenta atrás para la media noche. Diez… nueve… ocho… Ran estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Shinichi no decía nada y Heiji y Kazuha estaban a su lado preocupados por lo que ocurría. Seis… cinco… cuatro… Ran se puso el vaso en la boca sin ganas de beber. Se mojó los labios y rodó los ojos hacia una estatua decorativa, que nunca le había llamado la atención, pero que ahora le parecía algo extraordinario y bonito de admirar. Dos… uno… la sala del lado se llenó de gritos de deseos de un año nuevo próspero y lleno de felicidad. Ran tragó un poco de agua y sin bajar el vaso de la altura de sus labios habló.

- Feliz año nuevo –susurró esperando que al menos se recuperara de lo que acababa de suceder.

Ran se giró y entró de nuevo en la fiesta, intentando con el vaso tapar su sonrojo que iba en aumento por segundos. Shinichi movió la cabeza de golpe. Asumir aquello le había costado unos minutos, pero había entendido perfectamente las palabras. Miró donde ella debería de estar, pero se había ido. Miró a su lado, pero solo estaban Heiji y Kazuha que le miraban a él y recorrían la mirada también hacia dentro del salón. Él entró corriendo siguiendo los pasos de Ran. En cuanto la encontró se puso delante de ella y la besó mientras ella no se lo esperaba.

- ¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó Ran sorprendida.

- Feliz año nuevo –sonrió él desbordando felicidad mientras Kazuha y Heiji se acercaban a ellos sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sonoko se fue directa a abrazar a Kazuha para felicitarle un buen año.

- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? –preguntó Ran sonriendo– ¿Cómo si alguien te hubiera anunciado que vas a ser padre de nuevo?

- ¿Lo hizo? –preguntó Shinichi riendo nervioso.

- ¿En serio me estabas escuchando? –preguntó Ran alzando un poco más la voz.

- ¡¿Estás embarazada?! –gritó Sonoko detrás de ella que había escuchado la conversación al completo junto con la pareja Hattori, y llamando la atención de la gente de alrededor, entre ellos Kaito y Aoko.

El ladrón se echó a reír al acto mientras Ran afirmaba con la cabeza más roja que antes si cabía.

- Déjame entender algo –interrumpió Heiji poniéndose al lado de Shinichi que se había puesto tan rojo como ella– tan cobarde para unas cosas pero no tanto para otras… ¿qué narices estás haciendo? –terminó dando una colleja a su compañero de la policía.

- ¿Pero qué haces? –preguntó Shinichi alucinando.

- ¿Te parece bonito? –preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja.

- Heiji, no te aconsejo que te metas en ese tema –le interrumpió Kazuha fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Puedes dejar de reírte Kuroba? –preguntó Shinichi mientras Aoko, Sonoko y la mujer Hattori se acercaban a Ran para felicitarla.

- ¿Lo ves Aoko? –preguntó el ladrón– la felicidad desborda por todos lados –añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Excepto por parte de mi padre para cuando se entere –añadió la hija Nakamori encarándolo.

- ¿Enterarse de qué? –preguntó la cotilla de Sonoko.

- Estamos casados –informó el mago agarrándose al brazo de Aoko.

- ¿Estás intentando quitar el protagonismo a Ran tomándonos el pelo, o es que realmente lo has hecho? –preguntó Heiji mirándolo.

En cuanto desvió la mirada hacia Aoko supo que decía la verdad.

- ¿Cuándo? –preguntó el moreno alucinando.

El mago intentó pensar.

- El 30 de Agosto –informó Aoko golpeándolo en la barriga por la tardanza.

- Y si no os lo creéis preguntadle a Hakuba –añadió Kaito encogiéndose de hombros y esquivando a la chica.

- ¿A quién más le parece extraña la situación? –preguntó Shinichi mirando a Ran.

- No seas malo –sonrió ella– me alegro por ti, Aoko –añadió abrazando a la chica.

- Sí, espero que mi padre no se entere jamás de lo que ocurre entre nosotros –se rió ella– o al final me matará a mí y todo.

Todos se echaron a reír. Al cabo de unas horas, terminaron saliendo de allí. Kaito y Aoko se fueron por un lado, diciéndole a Ran que no se sobre esforzara, mientras que Ran, Shinichi, Heiji, Kazuha y Yui siguieron su camino en el mismo sentido. Yui les contaba lo que había estado haciendo con los de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives.

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos por aquí –informó Heiji parándose al medio de la calle.

- Que vaya muy bien –sonrió Shinichi.

- No te esfuerces Ran-chan –sonrió Kazuha abrazándola para despedirse de ella.

- Que os vaya muy bien –respondió la abogada viendo como se alejaban por el cruce.

- ¿No te esfuerces? –preguntó Yui– ¿Es que estás enferma Ran-oneechan?

La chica Mouri sonrió y miró a Shinichi.

- Yui… –el padre suspiró– Ran está embarazada…

- Y soy la última en enterarme, sí señor –respondió ella arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero si Sonoko lo ha gritado a los cuatro vientos –se sorprendió Shinichi– ya me extrañaba que no aparecieses por ahí gritando –se rió.

Yui abrazó a la mujer.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la niña al separarse.

- Por supuesto –respondió Ran sonriendo.

- Entonces perfecto –añadió ella siguiendo el camino– venga, apresurad el paso que hace frío –suspiró.

Shinichi arqueó una ceja. Se lo había tomado muy bien, aunque fuera la última en enterarse. Estaba claro que su mente estaba tramando algo en esos momentos. Pero… no sabía cuan acertado estaba…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les haya gustado! :D<p>

Dejen reviews! :3

^^Shihoran^^


	37. Por favor, con disimulo

Bueno y aquí la segunda parte del día! Espero les guste! :D

**Lady Kid:** reaparecerás seguro con este capítulo XD Happy Birthday! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, con disimulo.<strong>

Antes que te cases, mira lo que haces.

**Refrán**.

Unos meses antes

Aoko había vuelto de trabajar y se había ido directa a la cama. Había sido un día muy largo que le había hecho saltarse la cena directamente e irse a dormir. M Para ella había sido un día tan extraño que no había llegado a entender los sucesos y los seguía repasando una y otra vez, quitándole horas de agradables sueños. Se había quedado mirando al techo de su habitación mientras la luz de la luna llena iba moviéndose al paso de las horas. No se había dado cuenta de la hora que era cuando de repente escuchó un ruido en su balcón. Se levantò corriendo y sin hacer ruido, se fue hacia el comedor y miró en un cajón que había en el grande mueble de la sala. Sacó su pistola y se acercó a la ventana grande del salón, había la silueta de alguien dibujándose en las cortinas. La silueta se acercó a la ventana y golpeó el cristal para llamar la atención. Aoko arqueó una ceja y alzó el arma hacia allí mientras corría la cortina con la otra mano. Bajó la pistola al ver la cara de Kaito sonriendo detrás. Se fue a guardar la pistola y se fue hacia el dormitorio.  
>- Vamos, Aoko –se quejó el mago golpeando el cristal de nuevo sonriendo.<br>Ella sacó la cabeza y lo miró.  
>- Hace frío –se quejó.<br>Aoko suspiró y se acercó para finalmente abrir la ventana del balcón.  
>- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la chica sin muchas ganas de hablar con él.<br>Hacía dos días que no le veía y lo echaba de menos de nuevo, pero que apareciera a media noche le estaba haciendo coger mal humor. Kaito se rió mientras cerraba la ventana.  
>- Gracias por reconsiderarte lo de dejarme afuera –sonrió girándose y quitándose la capa de Kaito Kid de encima.<br>- ¿A dónde vas vestido así? –preguntó la chica.  
>Kaito iba vestido de calle solo con la capa del ladrón.<br>- Es más fácil viajar por la ciudad por el aire que por el suelo –sonrió él.  
>- Sigo sin entender el porqué te gusta tanto volar –sonrió ella.<br>- Un día de estos te llevo conmigo –sonrió él abrazándola.  
>Ella le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo… no quería estar enojada con él. No podía.<br>- ¿Te ha dicho alguien la noticia de la semana? –preguntó el ladrón.  
>- Hace dos días que no veo a nadie –susurró ella– ¿qué ha ocurrido?<br>- Ya terminamos con la BO –sonrió él– soy oficialmente Kuroba Kaito de nuevo –sonrió el mago sacando de la nada un pasaporte con su nombre.

- Que bien, yo sigo siendo Nakamori Aoko un placer –sonrió ella alargando su mano para que la encajara, el mago arqueó una ceja– ¿Entonces dejas la policía? –preguntó la chica viendo que no era ella la única que el sueño le estaba haciendo tener un humor extraño– había sido divertido que te disfrazaras de mi padre mientras se mantenía enfermo en la cama.

- Fuiste la única en reconocerme, así que olvídalo –se rió él– cuando tu padre se entere me va a hacer picadillo.

- Que pena –sonrió Aoko cruzándose de brazos– ¿y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí con una entrada tan triunfal?

El mago se tomó la libertad de sentarse al sofá cómodamente, apoyando sus brazos al respaldo y cruzando sus piernas ella le siguió con la mirada.

- Tengo a Pandora –informó con una voz triunfal.

- ¿La has robado? –preguntó la chica volviendo sus pasos para coger la pistola de nuevo.

- No seas bruta, la he comprado… com-pra-do… –se quejó él viendo la falta de confianza que tenía su amiga con él.

La chica volvió a dejar el arma en el cajón.

- ¿Estás convencido de haber comprado una joya tan impresionante? –preguntó Aoko sonriendo sin creerlo.

Kaito se acercó a la ventana y le hizo señas para que se acercara también. Ella se acercó a la ventana. Kaito se puso detrás de Aoko y le tapó los ojos. Cuando volvió a destapárselos, Aoko estaba viendo a través del rojo vivo de un Ópalo de Fuego con forma de rosa, conteniendo pequeños tintes anaranjados y verdes dentro de ella, que con la luz de la lana dejaba ver a dentro una pequeña piedra de Lapislázuli con forma de gota de agua.

- Te presento a Pandora –susurró el mago a su oído.

La joya estaba colocada en un colgante de color dorado, y a su lado había dos pequeñas hojas de esmeralda que completaban la rosa.

- Pero esto… –susurró Aoko cogiéndolo entre sus dedos de manera muy delicada, parecía que tuviera que romperse a sus manos– ¿Cómo que has comprado esa maravilla?

- Parece ser que quién la vendió no tenía ni idea del valor auténtico de la joya –sonrió Kaito– fui a una casa de empeños y lo vi allí y como ya había salido la luna pude comprobar que era esa. El vendedor lo había comprado a muy bajo coste y lo estaba vendiendo por el doble de lo que lo había comprado… tengo que comprobar si es auténtica, pero si es así voy a tener problemas serios ahora –se rió.

- ¿Te han visto? –preguntó Aoko.

- Para nada –Kaito ya sabía que se refería a esa gente– pero si ven que dejé de buscar sabrán que lo he encontrado.

- ¿En serio vas a destruirlo? –preguntó ella.

- Después de nuestra boda –sonrió el chico cogiendo el colgante y poniéndoselo en el cuello– si es que quieres casarte conmigo, por supuesto.

Aoko se giró a mirarlo. Nunca sabía cuando ese chico hablaba en serio y por el tono que había dejado ir parecía que se estuviera burlando de ella. Pero solo con mirarlo podía comprender que estaba hablando en serio.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo a las…? –miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared detrás del chico– ¿…a las 3 de la madrugada, dándome un colgante y habiendo entrado por el ventanal de mi casa después de llegar con el ala delta del ladrón más buscado por mi padre? –preguntó la chica para saber si había entendido bien.

- Bueno, dicho de esa manera suena más raro a como estaba saliendo, creo –se rió el chico.

Aoko cerró los ojos por un momento sonriendo complacida. Quería grabar ese momento en su memoria. No había sido precisamente la declaración más romántica que le habían hecho nunca, y de hecho le habían hecho ya como cuatro proposiciones de matrimonio esos brutos de su trabajo.

- ¿No te lo estás pensando demasiado? –preguntó Kaito con un tono de voz nervioso.

- Cállate un segundo –se quejó ella sin abrir los ojos y cruzándose de brazos– solo estate quieto un momento déjame saborear el momento más raro de mi vida por unos segundos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que había soñado con ese momento que ahora le parecía demasiado incomprensible que hubiera llegado con un día como ese. Abrió los ojos sonriendo medio roja.

- Podría hacerlo… –respondió.

- Podrías… –respondió Kaito afirmando con la cabeza– ¿pero?

- Dame un beso antes de que te responda lo contrario –se quejó ella arqueando una ceja y aún sin descruzar los brazos– Que poco romántico eres cuando quieres…

Kaito sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos delicadamente. Ella cerró los ojos mientras notaba sus manos a su espalda.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Kaito sonriendo– Tu padre va a enfadarse mucho si se entera que soy Kaito Kid alguna vez…

- No estropees el momento y hazlo –se quejó ella descruzando los brazos.

Kaito subió una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Se estaba poniendo nervioso a medida que se acercaba, como si la chica tuviera que derretirse con su contacto. La besó suavemente.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó ella en medio de ese delicado beso que él le daba.

Kaito se apartó.

- Ahora voy a ser yo quien te pida que te calles –se quejó él.

Aoko le rodeó por el cuello y le besó sonriendo. Se apartó y lo miró.

- Soy policía no una rosa delicada a la que tengas que tener miedo –se quejó.

- Oye, te aseguro que ahora si estas estropeando el momento –se quejó Kaito.

Ella sonrió abrazándolo.

- Quiero casarme contigo, Kaito… –susurró ella a su oído.

Él la abrazó acercándola más a él.

- Pero por favor… –susurró ella– que no se entere mi padre hasta que lo hayamos hecho… –se quejó– es capaz de interrumpir la boda.

Kaito la miró entre sus brazos.

- Estás hablando de tu padre –se sorprendió el mago– ¿no tendría que estar contigo ese día?

- La última vez que vino alguien a pedir que me casara con él por poco no le prende fuego –sonrió la chica– por suerte pude quitarle de las manos la manguera de gasolina…

- Está bien, acepto ese trato –sonrió Kaito– mi madre tampoco va a venir porque ahora que he vuelto se ha vuelto a sus giras con los magos de alrededor del mundo… –sonrió.

- Hagámoslo con disimulo… –susurró ella.

- Acepto… –sonrió él volviéndola a besar, esta vez con más firmeza.

- Deberíamos de decirlo a alguien –se rió Kaito– tienen que firmar los papeles.

- Seguro Keiko o Akako querrán –sonrió ella.

- Koizumi lo dudo –respondió él.

- Decidido que se lo diré a Akako-chan –sonrió la chica.

- Va a fastidiar tu boda –advirtió el chico.

- Lo dudo –sonrió ella– sé que le gustas –confesó– así que no le tengas miedo. Y el otro podría ser Kudo –sonrió.

- Ni hablar, prefiero al pomposo –respondió el ladrón– Kudo me sigue persiguiendo por lo de Kaito Kid.

- ¿Y cómo trabajabas con él? –preguntó Aoko separándose

- La verdad no tengo ni idea –sonrió Kaito– seguramente porque nos necesitábamos mutuamente… los dos necesitábamos de la ayuda del otro…

- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda? –preguntó ella mirándolo.

- Moral… de inteligencia y artes expertas.

- ¿Artes expertas? –preguntó Aoko– dudo mucho que Kudo necesitara de tu arte del robo.

- Te sorprenderías –se rió él.

- Está bien… –susurró ella cogiéndole la mano– anda vámonos a dormir que mañana tengo que madrugar.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir contigo? –preguntó él llevándose una mirada fulminante de la chica– ¿Quién ha hablado? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor antes de que la chica le tirara algo por la cabeza.

Ella se tumbó a la cama y él se sentó a su lado. Aoko lo miró.

- ¿No vas a dormir? –preguntó la chica abrazándose a su torso.

- No… hoy voy a velar por ti –susurró Kaito con una sonrisa acariciando su pelo.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado!<p>

Y de nuevo pido reviews!

Seguramente será hasta dentro de otro largo mes! TT:TT

Mata na!

^^Shihoran^^


	38. Al templo

Konbanwa! :D

Quizás llegué un poco más tarde, pero ahora que es un fin de semana largo, tengo un poco de tiempo para actualizar. Así que aquí estoy de nuevo! :D

** (chap 10):** thank you very much! :D me gusta que digas que ha quedado como misterio *O* eres adorable! *O* espero que sigas leyendo!

**XeliaNoctus (chap 35): **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA que bien que acertaste jejejejeje quizas lo hice demasiado previsible -.- pidela para llevar... te prometo que no te hará daño hasta que no la tortures o le digas algo malo XD asi que no te rias de ella MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XDDDD un dia de estos voy a intentar dibujar a Yui y a ponerla de portada de este fanfic... si me sale voy a reírme mucho porque seguro me sale con una cara rara XD la tengo ya muy deformada en mi mente XD pobre chica... donde hay que firmar para enviar un golpe al hotmail? *O* yo quiero! jajajaja... -.- mientras no se ahogue tu envuelvelo en plastico XD quizas sea mas emocionante y todo XD

**XeliaNoctus (chap 36):** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Lo pasé mal para poder crear este capítulo con un solo día... y yo misma al releerlo me quedé con un 'WTF?' en toda regla... aún así terminó molando hacerlo XD uooooo tu también una forever alone everywere? jajajaja unete al club creo que somos unos/as cuantos XDDDDDDDDD y tranqui! que por aquí tienes un riconcito para olvidarte del liceo ;) espero que este capítulo te guste... aunque no tiene nada de nuevo ni nada de entretenimiento... pfffffff... pero espero poder hacerte olvidar por unos minutos alguna cosa mala :D

**Lady Kid:** jajajaja espero que lo pasaras bien! ;D... me dediqué a contarlos... 1.000! *O* soportarte se puede hacer... ser tu amiga tambien... y mucho mas ser tu geme! jajajajaja :D gracias a ti por no matarme aun haciendote sufrir de ese modo! XDDDDD ja na! :D

**Anonimo: **graxias! :3

**Lady paper:** De nuevo por aqui! jajajaja me alegro que sigas leyendo :3 ... 1313 jajajajajaja bueno... mucho me temo que esto... bah no te avanzo nada XD que sino perderá toda la gracia! XDDDDDD gracias de nuevo! :D

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i:** enamorarse... es facil con kaito... ¬¬ no otra vez! siempre! XDDD alguien ha visto los nuevos capítulos de anime de magic kaito? morí con la parte de las esposas entre el y hakuba *O* si alguien tiene la oportunidad de ver esa parte... es que son adorables los dos... ponen cada cara de soy mejor que tu que no les quita nadie el privilegio de que puedan decirlo ninguno de los dos XDDDDD morí con esa parte y me reí demasiado... XDDD *O* dios mio tengo otra adorable fan buena! jajajajajaja **LADY KID**atenta ahí no te quiten el primer puesto XDDDD la verdad es que disfruto escribiendo. Es la única manera en la que puedo dejar que mis preocupaciones desaparezcan y ya tengo pensado un libro mio... que voy escribiendo de vez en cuando... para publicar por el mundo entero ;) cuando lo haga seguro os enteraréis por aqui! jajajajaja vaya... el sueño quita la gracia a este millon quinientas cincuenta y siete cosas más XD mejor que duermas no sea que ocurra algo malo e.e mata! :3

** (chap 35):** yuju! ya llegaste casi! jajajajajaja me alegro que te guste. disfruta de este otro capítulo! mata!

**Capítulo débil de contenido XD lo siento... mi musa no vuelve a por mi... u.u' aunque tengo un capítulo un poco más convincente ya medio pensado, pero no tengo tiempo para ponerlo... ya terminó el mes. Así que... de nuevo espero que disfruten del capítulo!**

Ja na!

* * *

><p><strong>Al templo.<strong>

La probabilidad de hacer mal se encuentra cien veces al día; la de hacer bien una vez al año.

**Refrán**.

Heiji sonrió al ver a Shinichi aparecer por el lugar. Parecía que le habían obligado a ir al templo a él también. Con el frío que hacía a esas horas.  
>- Buenos días –sonrió Shinichi con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y esperando que no se le ocurriera al moreno intentarle dar la mano como saludo.<br>- Buenos días –respondió el otro frotándose las manos dentro de los guantes– a ti también te han sacado de la cama, ¿eh?  
>Shinichi afirmó con la cabeza.<br>- ¿Dónde están? –preguntó.  
>- Kazu ha ido a buscarlas –informó Hattori señalando a sus espaldas.<br>Shinichi se apoyó a la pared que había a su lado, estaba empezando a tener mucho frío.  
>- ¿Qué tal fue la noche? –preguntó con una risita de burla el moreno dándole golpecitos con el codo.<br>- No he dormido nada –suspiró el otro.  
>- Llegas tarde, te lo dije –respondió Heiji abriendo las manos a modo de 'no tienes remedio'.<br>- Llevo esto en mi bolsillo desde antes de ayer –se quejó Shinichi sacándose una cajita y dándosela, y volviendo a poner sus manos con rapidez en sus bolsillos.  
>Heiji abrió la cajita dejando ver un pequeño anillo plateado.<br>- Caramba –suspiró el otro cerrando la cajita y devolviéndosela– entonces parece que va todo bien, ¿eh?  
>- Pero ahora va a parecer que lo hago por el bebé –respondió Shinichi agarrando la cajita y guardándosela de nuevo.<br>- Seguro que si le dices que no encontraste el tiempo adecuado o que lo llevas desde hace ya unos días, ella te cree –sonrió Heiji– Sonoko seguro no te cree, pero no te vas a casar con ella, ¿verdad?  
>Shinichi se rió. Estuvieron un rato más en silencio impacientándose. Hasta que el teléfono de Heiji lo interrumpió.<br>- ¿Kazu qué hacéis? –preguntó Heiji temblando de frío mientras se ponía el aparato al oído.  
>- ¿Kazu? –preguntó una voz que el moreno reconoció a la perfección.<br>- Nishio Takumi –susurró llamando la atención de su compañero.  
>- Sé que estás con Kudo, así que pon el altavoz para que pueda oírme también –murmuró el hombre al otro lado.<br>- Ya está –informó el moreno después de hacerlo.  
>- Tengo a tu esposa, si no quieres que la mate vente con Kudo en el edificio abandonado que hay al lado del templo, venid armados –informó Nishio cerrando la conversación.<br>- Espera, ¿armados? –preguntó Shinichi– ¿para qué?  
>- Este tío está loco –se quejó Heiji registrando sus bolsillos para comprobar que llevaba el arma encima, al fin y al cabo después de la visita al templo, él y Kudo tenían que ir a trabajar.<br>- Sí –sonrió Shinichi haciendo lo mismo– está loco, secuestrar al demonio de tu mujer. Me extraña que no le hubiera hinchado un ojo ya –se rió.  
>Heiji chasqueó la lengua mientras iniciaba sus pasos hacia el lugar indicado. La verdad es que era extraño que no se hubiera defendido, pero él suponía el motivo. Shinichi le siguió empezando a preocuparse por la salud de su amigo. Parecía no haber dormido mucho y estaba muy preocupado por la chica, aunque, en cuanto se habían encontrado también parecía estar preocupado por algo.<br>- Es aquí –suspiró el moreno viendo un edificio que ponía que iban a demoler en una semana.  
>- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shinichi viendo que empujaba la puerta para entrar con un pequeño temblor en sus manos.<br>- Sí, no es nada –respondió su compañero entrando.  
>Subieron unas escaleras en silencio hasta llegar a la primera planta del edificio. Allí observaron a su alrededor.<br>- Por aquí, Hattori –escuchó la voz de Nishio detrás de una columna.  
>Él se apresuró para poder ver a la chica. Kazuha estaba atada con las manos en la espalda y llevaba una pequeña mordaza en su boca. Estaba despierta y parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño. Suspiró aliviado mientras Shinichi se ponía detrás de la columna mirando hacia el moreno.<br>- Suéltala –se quejó Heiji.  
>- Saca tu arma –sonrió Nishio que estaba detrás de la chica apuntándola con un arma en la cabeza.<br>Heiji lo hizo.  
>- Mata a tu compañero o ella morirá –sonrió el rubio con satisfacción.<br>- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó el marido alucinando– ¿me estás pidiendo que mate a alguien para salvar a alguien más?  
>- Ahora entiendo porque quería que fuéramos armados –sonrió Shinichi.<br>- ¿De qué hablas? No pienso dispararte –informó el moreno.  
>Shinichi sacó su pistola y apuntó al moreno.<br>- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Heiji mientras Kazuha intentaba omitir un sonido parecido a un 'basta' que quedó camuflado por la mordaza.  
>- Está intentando que nos matemos entre nosotros, así que más te vale levantar tu arma, Hattori –sonrió Shinichi sabiendo que con la cara que ponía el moreno no dudaría en alzarla.<br>Heiji levantó el arma mientras Shinichi le guiñaba un ojo escondido de Takumi por la columna.  
>- No le afecta lo que yo haga, sabe que nunca le dispararía –susurró el moreno recordando las palabras de su compañero– a no ser que él intentara matarme antes.<br>Shinichi sonrió ya que le había oído. Heiji sonrió tenía que hacer ver que le mataba, Kudo le seguiría la corriente y así podrían deshacerse de él. Sus nervios iban en aumento.  
>- Estás temblando, no acertarás –sonrió en tono de burla Shinichi.<br>Heiji se miró la mano. Temblaba tanto que le sería complicado hacerlo.  
>- Ahora o la mato –se impacientó Nishio.<br>Heiji suspiró con lentitud y lo miró con firmeza, él no podía disparar o podría matarlo. Shinichi lo entendió al acto y suspiró. Confiaba en su pulso y en que el moreno no se quejara de dolor. Disparó. Haciendo que Kazuha gritara con la mordaza puesta, mientras el moreno caía al suelo.  
>Shinichi se giró hacia Nishio. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no esperaba que uno de los dos pudiera hacerlo. Tan distraído estaba que no se fijó de que Kazuha caía al suelo presa del pánico y que se metía en el campo de visión del otro policía que quedaba en pie. Shinichi disparó haciendo que Nishio soltara la pistola. Otro disparo, este de advertencia. Ahora seguro habrían llamado la atención de la gente del templo.<br>- Las manos donde pueda verlas –informó Shinichi aún con la pistola alzada– Nishio, se acabó.  
>El hombre rubio intentó coger la pistola de nuevo, pero Shinichi fue más rápido poniendo un pie encima del arma.<br>- He dicho manos arriba –volvió a repetir Kudo, mientras el hombre intentaba empujarlo para poder coger el arma.  
>Shinichi lo golpeó por detrás de la cabeza con la culata del arma y Nishio cayó al suelo inconsciente. Se acercó a Kazuha y se arrodilló delante de ella. Le quitó la mordaza.<br>- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó a la chica mientras intentaba quitarle la atadura de las manos.  
>- Heiji –murmuró ella temblando– lo has matado… has matado a Heiji…<br>- Tranquila Kazu, estoy bien –murmuró el moreno levantándose y acercándose y mientras Shinichi terminaba de quitarle las cuerdas de la mano.  
>- Heiji… –volvió a decir pero esta vez con un tono de voz más elevada, mientras se levantaba para abrazarlo.<br>- Tranquila Kazu, estoy bien, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿vale? –susurró él haciéndola sentar al suelo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.  
>Shinichi aprovechó las cuerdas para atar a Nishio.<br>- Lo siento –susurró el moreno acariciando el pelo de la chica.  
>- La verdad me ofende que haya sido capaz de creer que iba a matarte –se quejó Shinichi de espaldas a ellos dos mientras ataba las manos del rubio.<br>Heiji rió nerviosamente, mientras Kazuha se ponía las manos a la barriga.  
>- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó más preocupado su marido.<br>Ella negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos lloraban y cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.  
>- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Shinichi acercándose hacia ellos.<br>- Voy a avisar a una ambulancia –susurró Heiji más nervioso que ella.  
>- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó de nuevo Shinichi arrodillándose con ellos– ¿estás herida?<br>- Está demasiado nerviosa... el bebé... –susurró su compañero en un tono de voz muy bajo, mientras intentaba acertar con los números correctos para llamar.  
>- ¿Bebé? –preguntó Shinichi alucinando y mirando a la mujer.<br>Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y sus temblores no cesaban. De las escaleras subió un oficial de policía.  
>- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó el hombre.<br>- Os llevo yo –informó Shinichi sacándose la placa y mostrándola al oficial– tengo el coche aquí detrás.  
>- Pero… –Heiji miró al inconsciente Nishio mientras el oficial se ponía firme al reconocer la placa.<br>- No te preocupes –sonrió Shinichi cogiendo a la chica en brazos– quédese aquí con este hombre, enviaré al inspector Hakuba para que venga a hacer el parte. Tengo que llevarlos al hospital.  
>- De acuerdo –respondió el oficial mientras Kazuha se agarraba a Shinichi.<br>- Si se despierta asegurase de que no tiene armas a su alrededor –informó Shinichi.  
>El oficial afirmó con la cabeza.<br>- ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? –preguntó Heiji.  
>- Llama a Hakuba, dijo que estaría por aquí a estas horas –sonrió Shinichi mientras bajaban las escaleras.<br>El moreno lo hizo. En cuanto llegaron al coche, Heiji subió a la parte de atrás y Shinichi sentó a Kazuha a su lado. Condujo hasta el hospital. Mientras Heiji nervioso intentaba que Kazuha se calmara. Ella no lo conseguía, a cada intento de calmarse, sus nervios aumentaban. En cuanto llegaron al hospital, fue Heiji quien cogió a la mujer en brazos, Shinichi salió del coche y le siguió a dentro. Al cabo de un rato, Kazuha estaba sedada y parecía que conseguía tranquilizarse. Fue entonces cuando Heiji se dejó curar el rasguño del brazo que le había hecho su compañero.  
>- Parece mentira que me hayas disparado –se quejó el moreno moviendo el brazo incómodo por el vendaje que le acababan de hacer.<br>- Sí yo tampoco me lo creo aún –se rió Shinichi– ¿necesitas algo más? –el moreno negó con la cabeza– Entonces me voy, por si puedo ayudar a Hakuba.  
>- Gracias, Kudo –suspiró su compañero.<br>- No la pongas más nerviosa, en cuanto despierte la llevas a casa y la haces descansar –informó Shinichi mientras se iba.  
>- Claro –respondió Heiji sonriendo.<br>- Y ni se te ocurra venir a trabajar –añadió Kudo.  
>Salió de allí y volvió al edificio. Las casualidades no podían ser más altas. Kazuha y Ran estaban embarazadas. En cuanto subió arriba, Hakuba y el oficial estaban hablando sobre los disparos que se oyeron. Detrás de ellos Ran observaba a Nishio.<br>- Kudo –sonrió el inglés al verle llegar.  
>- Ese es el hombre que me dijo que vendría –informó el hombre.<br>- ¿Ha ido todo bien? –preguntó Shinichi.  
>El hombre sonrió.<br>- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Saguru mientras Ran se acercaba a ellos.  
>- Nishio secuestró a Kazuha, tuve que disparar a Heiji y terminamos al hospital, porque su esposa está embarazada y se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.<br>- ¿Kazuha está embarazada? –preguntó Hakuba.  
>- Sí. Aunque lo alucinante es que haya disparado a Hattori –se rió Shinichi.<br>- Perdón, me sorprende también eso –respondió el inglés– aparte de que Nishio haya conseguido esconderse de nosotros durante tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué dejarse coger ahora?  
>- A mi no me preguntes, este tipo está loco –se encogió de hombros el otro policía.<br>- Mejor no vengas a trabajar por la tarde –sonrió Hakuba– me lo llevo para interrogarlo.  
>- Está bien, no te…<br>- Kudo, aunque esté bien, me preocupa –le interrumpió el inglés con amabilidad– de verdad, me lo llevaré de aquí y lo ficharemos, al fin y al cabo mató a las hermanas Sakuraba. Os excusaré a ti y a Hattori.  
>- Como quieras –añadió Shinichi– gracias.<br>- Llévatelo de aquí, Ran –pidió el inglés.  
>Ella afirmó y tiró de su brazo. Para sacarlo de allí.<br>- No podéis pasar una mañana sin llevar los casos con vosotros –suspiró la chica en cuanto hubieron salido del lugar.  
>- A quién han secuestrado ha sido a Kazuha-sensei –le informó Shinichi.<br>- Os ha faltado tiempo para ir a rescatarla –se rió Ran.  
>- Lo que tú digas –añadió él dándole un beso.<br>- Maníacos de los detectives –sonrió ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno! Me hago pesada! ¿A qué no adivináis con qué? XD please reviews! :D<p>

Oyasumi!

^^Shihoran^^


	39. Padres

BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS! Y FELIZ SANT JORDI!

Hoy día del libro y la rosa, pensé en publicar más e . e Si a alguien le interesa esta historia que se celebra en muchos países, incluidos Japón, y por supuesto la comunidad autónoma de Cataluña, que busque la leyenda de San Jorge y el dragón. Es muy curiosa y muy bonita. Básicamente, para quién no lo sepa, es como celebrar un san valentín, pero sin engordar nada más que la mente o los pulmones! En este día, las chicas regalan libros a los chicos y los chicos regalan Rosas a las chicas :D

Bien... después de esta breve introducción, **Lunatica Julia** I'M SO SORRY! no me di cuenta de que fanfiction no me puso tu nombre en ninguno de los dos lugares u . u sep... los dos mensajes que ponen entre paréntesis el capítulo y nada más son para ella.

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesii:** Bueno... tanto como enterrada... - . - no... hace poco enterré vivo a uno de mis personajes y pensar en ello me hace sentir culpable y muy malvada... que te lo diga **Lady Kid** que ha tenido la suerte o la pena de leerlo XD a veces tengo una mente muuuuy malvada. por eso no quiero que mis lectores mueran ya les hago eso a mis personajes sin problema ;) XD y bueno... lo de ahora... pues va ser que no... solo me queda un capítulo de margen y mi cabeza sigue sin pensar en Por los Años, sino en otros capítulos... Bueno... GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW DE NUEVO! :D

Aquí les dejo el siguiente. Espero lo disfruten! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Padres.<strong>

Un buen padre vale por cien maestros.

**Jean Jacques Rousseau**(_Filósofo francés_).

Ran abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Shinichi.

- Parece mentira que trabajes –se rió ella.

- ¿Es que no quieres verme? –preguntó él besándole la mejilla.

- Por supuesto que sí, pero Yui te echará de menos –añadió Ran cerrando la puerta después de que entrara.

- Curioso que digas eso cuando me ha echado de la casa, casi a patadas –sonrió él– no sé qué trama, pero empieza a darme miedo.

- Quizás este haciéndote un regalo, no seas mal pensado –sonrió Ran empujando al chico hacia el comedor.

- No me echaría de casa, si no de su habitación –respondió Shinichi.

Ran le obligó a sentarse al sofá.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? –preguntó la chica.

- No gracias.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tan grata visita? –preguntó Ran.

- Me han echado de casa y no tengo otra persona a la que molestar –se rió mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

- Molestas mucho –respondió ella sacando la lengua.

- Esa era mi intención –añadió él satisfecho– aunque veo que estabas trabajando, así que realmente estoy molestando.

- No te hagas de rogar Shin-chan –sonrió ella abrazándolo.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

- ¿Estás nervioso por algo o me lo parece? –preguntó ella apartándose y viendo que miraba hacia otro lado.

Él sonrió. Cuanto le conocía. Cogió aire para darse valor y rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

- Tengo esto desde hace ya un buen tiempo y quería dártelo –sonrió sacando una cajita pequeña de color granate.

Ran lo cogió con cuidado. Por el tamaño de la cajita podía saber con exactitud lo que había dentro, pero… su corazón se aceleró de repente como si estuviera abriendo su mejor sueño. Abrió el objeto dejando ver un pequeño anillo de platino.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Ran? –sonrió él observando con satisfacción la cara que ponía ella.

- Shinichi… –susurró Ran mirándolo– pero esto…

Ran se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

- Claro que sí –respondió medio llorando.

- Vale, pero no creo que esto le vaya bien al bebé o a mí –murmuró él medio ahogándose.

- Per… perdona… –susurró ella apartándose– es que…

No podía expresar en palabras la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Sonreía radiante volviendo a observar el pequeño objeto.

- Dame –sonrió él alargando la mano para que le diera la cajita.

Ella se la dio. Shinichi sacó el anillo de dentro la cajita y agarró la mano izquierda con ternura, poniéndole el objeto en el dedo anular.

- Pero no llores –se rió Shinichi viendo que la chica se mordía el labio intentando, en vano, que las lágrimas le cayesen.

- Es que… Shinichi… –susurró ella.

Él la abrazó. Los dos hacía tanto tiempo que esperaban eso, que les parecía una eternidad lo que habían crecido, lo que habían sufrido... Ran se agarró con fuerza al jersey del chico. Ahora estaba aún más convencida de que jamás volverían a separarse, de que jamás volvería a estar sola… Se separaron al cabo de un rato. Mientras se susurraban su amor. Shinichi hizo que ella se tumbara con las piernas encima de su regazo y con la mano le acarició tiernamente la barriga.

- Dime, Shinichi –susurró la chica mirando hacia el techo– ¿le dijiste algo a Yui de lo que has dicho hoy?

- Hablando del tema –sonrió Shinichi– Yui me dijo que si tenía que tener una madre quería que fueras tu –informó, Ran le miró– si quieres preguntárselo hazlo cuando la veamos, estoy seguro de que te lo dirá. Ran… ¿querrás venirte a vivir conmigo y con Yui? –preguntó Shinichi.

Ella le cogió la mano que tenía en su barriga mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. El silencio se hizo entre los dos. Ran observó la cara del chico. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa mente abierta? Extrañamente estaba distraído, pero sonriendo. Le tocó la mano en que seguía acariciándole la barriga haciendo que la mirara. Con solo una sonrisa, él le respondió a su pregunta.

- Tendremos que decirlo a todos –suspiró Shinichi.

- Quedamos mañana para comer con nuestros padres –informó Ran.

- Cierto… –susurró él poniendo mala cara.

Ella se rió. El timbre de la casa sonó. Ran hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Shinichi la aguantó para evitarlo.

- Déjame ir –se rió ella.

- No, que dejen de interrumpirnos –se quejó él.

- Shinichi puede ser importante –sonrió ella.

- No hay nada importante en estos momentos –respondió Shinichi en un suspiro.

- ¿Y si se está quemando el piso de abajo y tenemos que salir de aquí? –preguntó Ran mientras el timbre volvía a sonar.

- Primero no serían tan insistentes, porque hubieran creído que no había nadie –informó Shinichi– y segundo… tenemos unos bomberos excelentes en este lugar son rápidos y eficaces.

Ran se echó a reír.

- Vamos… no te levantes –pidió él mientras le apartaba las manos.

- Shinichi… –suspiró ella mientras le amenazaba con la mirada.

Finalmente el chico levantó las manos para dejarla levantarse. Ella se fue hacia la puerta y comprobó quien era antes de abrir.

- No hará falta a esperarnos a mañana –sonrió Ran antes de abrir– tu hija los ha traído a todos.

- Buen momento –suspiró él.

Ella abrió la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Kogoro invadiendo la casa con prisas.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó su hija apartándose para que pudieran pasar todos.

- Felicidades pequeña –sonrió Eri abrazándola.

- ¿Os lo han contado ya? –preguntó Ran.

- Felicidades Ran-chan –sonrió Yukiko– vamos a ser abuelitos de nuevo…

Yusaku entró saludando con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? –preguntó Kogoro agarrando a Shinichi por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Qué le he hecho? –preguntó Shinichi sorprendido de que solo llegar el hombre la hubiera tomado con él– espera… os lo han dicho antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo nosotros –suspiró Shinichi desviando sus ojos hacia Yui– te quedarás castigada durante dos semanas.

- Lo siento –sonrió la niña sin poner cara de sentirlo.

- No te va a salvar nadie esta vez –se quejó Shinichi– ahora entiendo porque te tomaste tan bien que fueras la última en enterarte. Ya tenías planeada tu venganza…

- ¡No me ignores! –gritó Kogoro zarandeándolo– ¡Has dejado embarazada a mi hija para luego desaparecer, ¿verdad?!

- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Shinichi arqueando una ceja y mirándolo como si estuviera loco– ¿En qué momento te he dado motivos para que creas eso, Otchan?

- Papá por favor –pidió Ran intentando separarlo de su ahora prometido– ¿de verdad crees que Shinichi puede ser una persona así? –preguntó poniéndose en medio de los dos en cuanto logró que el hombre lo soltara.

- Va a dejarte abandonada –le advirtió su padre.

- Kogoro, por favor, deja que los chicos decidan lo que quieren hacer –suspiró Eri.

- No, no voy a dejar que destroce de nuevo la vida de mi hija –se quejó él.

- ¿En qué sentido voy a destrozar la vida de tu hija? –preguntó Shinichi cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

- Vas a dejarla sola con un bebé, la abandonarás como hace 6 años –informó el hombre.

- No lo hará –respondió Ran girándose de cara a Shinichi tocándose el anillo de su mano.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura, Ran? –preguntó su padre mientras Yusaku se sentaba en el brazo del sofá.

- Por el anillo que lleva en su mano –informó el hombre desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

- ¿Anillo? –preguntaron los demás mientras Ran y Shinichi enrojecían levemente.

- ¡Va a haber boda! ¡Va a haber boda! –gritaba Yukiko con un canturreo mientras alzaba las manos.

- ¡¿Casarte?! –preguntó Kogoro aún a gritos– ¡¿Con quién?! –gritó por encima de los canturreos de la mujer.

Ran se giró para mirarlo.

- ¡Con el padre del niño, papá! –respondió ella alucinando.

- ¡NI HABLAR! –gritó el hombre dejando a todos boquiabiertos– ¡NO VAS A CASARTE CON MI HIJA PARA LUEGO ABANDONARLA!

- ¡Kogoro! –se escandalizó Eri.

- ¡Papá! ¡Tú no decides sobre mi vida! –gritó Ran señalándose a sí misma.

- Creo que empiezo a entender el por qué Kaito y Aoko se casaron sin contarles a nadie –suspiró Shinichi aún en el sofá.

Ran se giró sorprendida de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó él abriendo los brazos– empiezo a sentirme como Kaito, la verdad –se señaló a sí mismo.

- No ayudas, Shinichi –se quejó ella con un tono de voz más bajo.

- Tu padre me odia, Ran –respondió el joven señalando al hombre del bigote pequeño que volvía a gritar desesperado– no puedo sentirme de otra manera.

- Eso es cierto –se giró Ran para encarar a su padre de nuevo– ¿por qué te disgusta tanto que sea él? –preguntó.

- ¡¿Por qué?! –de nuevo se descargó a gritos– ¡Porque ha hecho daño a mi hija! ¡A mi niña!

Ran rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Luego se giró para mirar a Shinichi para que dijera algo, pero él sonrió apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá y movió los hombros indicándole que era lo que se esperaba y no se le podía hacer más. Ran bufó volviéndose a encarar a su padre.

- Kogoro se acabó –decidió intervenir Eri tirando de su brazo– nos vamos de aquí.

- ¡No! –gritó él zafándose– ¡No hasta que no me dé un motivo del porqué dejó plantada a mi hija durante 6 años!

El silencio se hizo a la sala. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que no le habían contado a Kogoro de la situación.

- No tienes por qué saberlo, papá –susurró Ran mientras Shinichi colocaba sus codos en sus piernas, interesándose por las palabras del hombre.

- No, que me lo cuente –respondió el hombre bajando la voz al ver el ambiente tenso que había quedado.

- No tiene que contarte nada –se quejó Ran mientras Shinichi se levantaba.

La cogió del brazo para que se girara a verlo y sonrió con seguridad.

- No, no tienes que pasarlo mal tú, porque él desee saber de tu vida –respondió Ran preocupada.

- Ran, está claro que nadie le ha contado acerca de lo que ocurrió –susurró él– por favor déjame hacerlo.

- No va a servir de nada –se entristeció ella.

- Quizás, pero… aún así tiene que saberlo.

Ran iba a rechistar pero Shinichi levantó un dedo para que no dijera más. Ella se mordió nerviosa el labio, aguantándose el llanto. Después de contarle no serviría de nada. Shinichi se levantó la manga del brazo derecho y se quitó la muñequera que Kazuha le había dado. Le mostró la marca al hombre que abrió los ojos con exceso. Shinichi intentó evitar reírse. El hombre los había abierto tanto que parecía que tuvieran que caerle en algún momento.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó.

- Eso, señor Mouri –suspiró Shinichi que no tenía ganas de hablarle de eso– es una marca de tortura.

Shinichi le contó por encima lo que pasó esa semana y hasta que despertó dos semanas más tarde en América. En cuanto terminó Ran le cogió de la mano.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió llamar en los siguientes años? –preguntó el hombre desesperado.

- Oh, por favor, papá –se quejó Ran rodando los ojos.

- Kogoro… –suspiró Eri cansada en tono de advertencia.

La hija Mouri dejó el brazo de Shinichi y se dirigió al baño. Shinichi la siguió.

- ¿Qué he hecho? Ha sido solo una pregunta –se defendió el hombre mientras Shinichi entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta.

- Lo siento –susurró la chica agarrándose con fuerza al lavamanos intentando calmar su respiración.

- Ran tranquila, no pasa nada –sonrió él, sabía cuan terriblemente insensible podía ser el hombre.

Se puso detrás de ella y la agarró por la barriga.

- Debes tranquilizarte.

- Pero… es que de verdad… yo no… lo siento… –susurraba ella más nerviosa.

- Ran… escúchame –susurró Shinichi mirando la cara de la chica a través del espejo– tienes que tranquilizarte –añadió acariciándole la barriga.

- Lo sie… –volvió a susurrar ella.

Shinichi la interrumpió besándola.

- Ran, no pasa nada –respondió él– de verdad, estoy bien… desde que he vuelto con vosotros he conseguido olvidarme poco a poco de eso… yo estoy bien.

- Estoy mareada –susurró al final ella.

Shinichi abrió el grifo desde detrás de ella. Solo un chorrito de agua. Le apartó con la otra mano el pelo de la espalda, colocándolo a un lado. Mojó un poco su mano en el chorrito de agua y le pasó la mano por detrás del cuello.

- Estás frío –susurró la chica.

- Un poco –respondió él agarrando su frente y haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

La cogió de las manos e hizo que pusiera las muñecas bajo el chorrito, luego cerró el grifo.

- Tienes que ir a descansar –susurró Shinichi.

- Por favor, diles que se vayan –pidió ella dejando que Shinichi la llevara por el camino, desde detrás, agarrándola por los brazos.

- Sí, lo haré, pero tú te vas a descansar –sonrió él abriendo la puerta y de nuevo guiándola.

Pasaron por delante de los demás, que se mantuvieron en silencio al ver tambalearse un poco a la chica. Shinichi la hizo entrar en la habitación y la tumbó en la cama, mientras Eri entraba dentro con ellos.

- Descansa, Ran… –susurró él tapándola con las mantas.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. La verdad es que ahora ya se encontraba un poco mejor, pero seguía estando mareada. Él la había tranquilizado. Shinichi se levantó e indicó a Eri que saliera. Cerró la puerta.

- Por favor, nos veremos mañana –susurró Shinichi señalando hacia la puerta y mirando al suelo.

- Lo siento, Shinichi-kun –susurró Eri sonriendo tristemente.

- No importa, de verdad –sonrió él sin mirarlos– ahora por favor, iros…

- Dile a Ran que vendré a ver cómo está por la noche –susurró la madre de la chica mientras se iba hacia la puerta.

- Claro… –respondió él.

- Shin-chan, me alegro por vosotros –susurró Yukiko abrazándolo y siguiendo a Eri.

- Siento que os hayáis tenido que enterar así, queríamos decíroslo mañana –informó Shinichi.

Yusaku le acarició la cabeza y siguió a su mujer.

- Lo… lo siento… –dijo Kogoro que se había esperado al último– de verdad que lo siento.

- Señor Mouri, yo lo siento más por su hija que por mí, la verdad –susurró Shinichi– sé del cierto que lo ha pasado muy mal estos años y quiero intentar ayudarla… quiero intentar que nunca jamás vuelva a llorar. Y si… si alguna vez lo hace… si alguna vez, la ves llorar por mi culpa –susurró mientras Eri, Yukiko y Yusaku salían de la casa– te pido por favor que… que me pegues con todas tus fuerzas…

- No necesito que me lo pidas –respondió el hombre sin esforzarse en bajar la voz– ten por seguro que lo haré –respondió levantando un dedo hacia él.

- Dile a mi madre que Yui se quedará con nosotros –sonrió Shinichi mientras el hombre se dirigía hacia la puerta– Ran quería hablar con ella.

El hombre salió y cerró la puerta.

- Papá, lo siento –susurró la niña casi inaudible.

Shinichi se puso a la altura de la niña y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

- Yui, no pasa nada –sonrió– tu tan solo les has informado. Espera aquí.

Entró con Ran de nuevo y se arrodilló al suelo.

- Ran, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Shinichi.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- ¿Y Yui? –preguntó.

- Está a fuera –susurró Shinichi.

- Dile que venga, por favor –respondió ella.

La niña sacó la cabeza por el umbral. Les había oído.

- ¿No deberías de descansar un poco? –preguntó Shinichi.

- Por favor… –susurró Ran.

- Ran-oneechan… –susurró la pequeña poniendo cara arrepentida entrando a la habitación.

Ran se movió un poco para que la niña se pusiera a su lado y le indicó que lo hiciera. Yui se sentó a su lado.

- Lo siento… –respondió– no sabía que terminaría así.

- Mi padre es un poco especial… nadie sabe sus reacciones en momentos como estos –susurró Ran– es como un poco insensible…

- Pero sin el cómo –se quejó Shinichi mientras Ran hacía que la niña se tumbara con ella.

Yui y Ran se rieron.

- Yui-chan –susurró Ran mirándola– tengo que preguntártelo, porque yo no quiero que te sientas incómoda conmigo. Eres una buena niña y muy atenta a los demás, pero esta vez te corresponde a tu felicidad.

- ¿Vais a abandonarme? –preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

Ran se sorprendió y miró a Shinichi.

- ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? –preguntó él chasqueando los dedos a su cabeza– escucha antes de interrumpir.

Ran sonrió tiernamente.

- En absoluto –susurró haciendo que Yui se mordiera el labio inferior– Yui, tu padre me ha pedido que me case con él y que vaya a vivirme con vosotros. Pero ahora mismo tú eres quien debe decir lo que quiere…

Yui se echó a llorar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Shinichi levantándose para mirarla desde arriba– ¿Yui?

- ¿Qué Ran-oneechan sea mi mamá? –preguntó la niña tapándose la cara.

Ran y Shinichi se miraron.

- Yui si no quieres que…

- ¿Estás de broma? –interrumpió la niña a su padre– yo quiero que lo sea… yo quiero que Ran-oneechan sea mi mamá…

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras? –preguntó Shinichi mirándola de reojo y cruzándose de brazos.

- Es que…

- Insensible –se quejó Ran fulminándolo con la mirada mientras abrazaba a Yui.

- ¿Qué he hecho? –preguntó él aún de pie.

- Entonces… –susurró Ran mientras sonreía– Yui-chan, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Yo… –la niña estaba sollozando entre los brazos de la abogada– quiero estar con papá… quiero que… que… Ran-oneechan sea mi mamá…

Shinichi se apoyó a la pared de la habitación mientras la niña lloraba. Parecía increíble que esa niña tan madura a su edad y tan despreocupada de las demás cosas ahora estuviera llorando por querer tener a una madre. Nunca se había fijado en lo complicada que había sido la vida de la niña, porque su madre le había enseñado a ser madura y a no preocupar a los demás con sus problemas. Shinichi sabía lo sola que se sentía, pero no podía remediarlo por mucho que lo intentara. De alguna manera sabía que Ran la ayudaría. Observó con atención durante un rato, mientras Ran tranquilizaba poco a poco a Yui. De algún modo sentía tranquilidad al verlas. Sabía que entre los tres podrían ayudarse entre ellos. Ya no habría ningun problema. Al cabo de un rato, Yui se durmió de cansancio, aún sollozando de vez en cuando.

- Es una niña –susurró Ran acariciándola.

- Lo sé –respondió él también en un tono bajito– ¿Estás bien?

Ran afirmó con la cabeza.

- Me quedaré con ella un rato más –respondió.

- Bienvenida a la familia –sonrió él.

- No seas bruto –se quejó Ran– aunque sea una niña madura sigue siendo una niña.

- Gracias Ran –susurró finalmente Shinichi.

- Lo sé –respondió ella.

Shinichi se fue de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se sentó al sofá. Él extrañamente también se sentía cansado. Observó de nuevo la solitaria habitación. Ni siquiera una foto de Ran o sus padres en ese lugar. Nada que le pudiese demostrar su felicidad en todos estos años. Nada que le dijera 'he estado bien sin ti'. En cierto modo le tranquilizaba saber eso, pero también le preocupaba ver que había sido por su culpa.

* * *

><p>YEIY!<p>

Bueno ahí les dejo... para el siguiente capítulo llegaran nuevas noticias del padre biológico de Yui... me di cuenta de que lo dejé un poco colgado al pobre. Aunque terminé ese capítulo antes de terminar este XD De nuevo ahora ya no queda mucho por mostraros, así que van a ser capítulos un poco lentos. Voy a mostraros la cárcel en donde está la organización más adelante jejejejeje. Vermouth será un punto fuerte en otra historia que estoy preparando, como continuación de Por Los Años.

De nuevo... DEJEN REVIEWS! :D

Espero que les regalen muchas rosas y libros hoy! :3

MATA NA!

^^Shihoran^^


	40. Abuelos

Buenassssss! Feliz cumple Shinichi!

Sep ahora os preguntaréis que hace la loca haciéndolo... bueno... somos 4 de mayo y la loca escritora que está detrás de estas letras tenía muuuuchas ganas de hacerlo XD y eso ha hecho que escriba antes el siguiente capítulo! yeah :D

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesii: **Dioses *^* te amo! XD Me alegra que odies a Yui y ames a Kogoro... ay quiero decir al revés! XD jajajaja la boda será el último capítulo... lo estoy escribiendo mientras me van saliendo ideas XD pero antes van a haber muuuuchas otras cosas... y voy a tener que empezar a escribir capítulos más largos XD llevo 41 capítulos y la cosa se alarga mucho ya XD Gracias por lo del premio *^* Bueno siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas XD hiciste que mi día terminara mucho más genial de lo que hubiera imaginado ;) gracias por eso! :D

**Lady Kid:** hermana... GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS! HICISTE DE MI DÍA UN COMPLETO! te amo! *^* yo quiero que vuelvas a tener compu! quiero leer a HARUUUUU! *^* jajajajaja quieres la segunda parte de POR LOS AÑOS... lo sé! :D pero... hasta que no termine el primero nada de nada! XD de momento te dejo con otro capítulo y quizás... publique de paso a Morita! :D hoy sería un buen día para hacerlo... ¿qué opinas de eso? XD Siempre es el mejor el tuyo e.e ya sabes que me los leo enteros hasta el final sin dejar de mirarme nuuuunca tus locuras *^* thank you! YA ESTOY CONTINUANDO CON PERCY! ¬¬ ahora me dan ganas de matar a Nico ¬¬ maldito traidor... pffff... bueno... dejo de pensar en eso porque sino aún diría cosas por aquí que no debo XD Mata Sou-chan!

* * *

><p><strong>Abuelos.<strong>

Yo no sé quién fue mi abuelo; me importa mucho más saber quién será su nieto.

**Abraham Lincoln **(_Político estadounidense_).

Un enorme ventanal dejaba ver la calle desde fuera. Dentro, era un restaurante con paredes de madera y pequeñas antorchas de mentira que iluminaban con una tenue luz la estancia. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros antiguos y alrededor de las tres mesas largas, había bancos alargados, en los que podían caber unas 20 personas a cada mesa. En la barra de madera también y en forma de 'L', dando otra vez una decoración de un Salón del Lejano Oeste, había tres taburetes de madera. Detrás de la barra había una puerta que llevaba a la cocina y una ventana sin cristal para poder pasar la comida sin tener que abrir la puerta. Al lado de la puerta, unas escaleras de madera que llevaban a la planta de arriba.

- Shin-chan, que buen lugar es este... ¿cómo lo encontraste? –preguntó Yukiko con una sonrisa apartando los cubiertos del plato.

- Es de Yui –informó él señalando a la niña mientras ella levantaba la mano– su madre era la propietaria de la mitad de Japón. Que por cierto, creo que nunca pregunté el motivo de por qué un agente del FBI podía permitirse tanto.

- Eran de mis abuelos –respondió ella poniéndose otra cucharada a la boca– y por eso mamá se cambió de nombre en cuanto ellos murieron –sonrió– porque no quería venir por aquí y que la gente le hablase por su dinero. Cosa que no sirvió de mucho –añadió mirando a Shinichi– porque al final Michael se casó con ella por dinero... aunque no vio nada de ese dinero en los 3 meses que estuvieron juntos.

- Inteligente –respondió Shinichi.

- Avaricioso –sonrió Yui.

- Y quizás un poco agobiante –añadió el padre.

- Todas las cualidades que mama odiaba –informó la niña medio riendo.

- Os olvidáis del perezoso –añadió el camarero entrando de nuevo en la sala, trayendo el postre de la cocina.

- Sí –dijeron los dos– pero eso a ella le gustaba.

- Cierto, Mary adoraba la gente perezosa –se rió el hombre, moreno y de ojos oscuros.

- Él fue su primer compañero en el FBI, ya está retirado –informó Yui– y es quien se encarga de mi fortuna mientras no tenga edad para tenerla. Black Maxime.

- ¿Y eso ibais a decirlo cuándo? –preguntó Yukiko arqueando una ceja.

- Es su fortuna, es ella quien debe de contarlo si quiere –se rió Shinichi.

El camarero sacó los platos de la mesa mientras los demás se interesaban más por el tema. El teléfono del restaurante empezó a sonar.

- Disculpad… –pidió Max alejándose.

Shinichi se levantó para recoger los demás y llevó los platos del postre.

- Le quitas la gracia al trabajo de camarero, papá –sonrió Yui en cuanto él se sentó de nuevo.

- Lo sé –sonrió él.

- Jodie, _what's wrong?_ –escucharon hablar al hombre.

Shinichi y Yui se miraron y miraron hacia atrás de reojo. El hombre sonrió y les mostró el teléfono.

- Para ti –sonrió Yui volviendo hacia el plato.

- Para ti –se quejó Shinichi haciendo lo mismo.

- Kudo –les avisó el camarero– jefe… –aclaró.

- Maldita sea –se quejó Shinichi levantándose– esos no se han enterado de que ya no trabajo para ellos.

- Nunca vas a dejar de trabajar para ellos –sonrió Maxime– tenlo por seguro.

- Me lo suponía –suspiró Shinichi cogiendo el auricular del teléfono que había detrás de la barra– gracias por tu aclaración.

- ¿Para qué quería Jodie-sensei? –preguntó Yui mirando al camarero.

- Ha dicho no sé qué de un niño recién nacido –respondió el hombre– creo que corren rumores de una herencia de los Black.

- La única herencia de los Black posible es la mía –sonrió la niña ante la atenta mirada de todos, excepto Ran y Kogoro que miraban al policía– y no voy a meterme en todos estos problemas porque Michael me lo pida.

- No va a pedirte nada ese hombre Yui –suspiró Shinichi colgando el teléfono con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Ha dejado de perseguirme? –preguntó la niña con una sonrisa alegre.

- Ha muerto… –informó él– tu padre biológico ha muerto.

- Entonces ya no hay herencia posible –se rió Yui mirando al camarero.

- Sí la hay –volvió a hablar el padre mientras salía de la barra.

La niña le miró sorprendida.

- Yui… tengo que informarte de algo… –Shinichi se sentó a su lado y la miró– ¿te acuerdas del 1 de Enero en que volví tarde por la mañana?

- Sí… –respondió ella– estabas con Ran-oneechan –sonrió ella.

- Ni siquiera te di una excusa y ya te imaginas lo que no es –se rió el padre.

Ella arqueo una ceja.

- A ver… tuve que ir al hospital –susurró Shinichi– una mujer, iba a dar a luz a un niño y pidió que yo estuviera presente después del parto.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntaron Yui y Yukiko a la vez.

Shinichi fulminó con la mirada a su madre.

- ¿No será… la mujer del laboratorio químico? –preguntó el camarero intentando recordar.

- El caso… ¿recuerdas el año pasado el caso del laboratorio? –preguntó Shinichi señalando al acertado Max.

- Algo recuerdo… una mujer que se había quedado sorda, ciega y muda debido a un fracaso en un laboratorio… y terminaron todos sus compañeros con una situación similar.

- No prestamos mucha atención a esa mujer… no debía de traer problemas a nadie, pero… –Shinichi suspiró y miró a Max, que se encogió de hombros y se fue– la cuestión es que… Ginebra la acogió…

- Así que se convirtió en un problema… –respondió Yui.

- Peor aún… el primer niño que ha nacido este año en Japón, se llama Hanabi Ronald –informó Shinichi sin querer mirar a la niña.

- ¿Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha…?

- Tartamudear no hará que no haya ocurrido eso, Yui –susurró el camarero.

La niña miró al hombre.

- ¡¿EL HIJO DE GINEBRA?! –gritó ella levantándose del banco y mirando a los dos.

Shinichi se removió el pelo con una mueca en su cara.

- Gritar tampoco ayudará en que no haya sucedido eso… –se quejó el padre.

- Pe… pe… pe… pero… ¿estáis locos? –preguntó la niña– ese… es… la herencia de los Black realmente existe… ¿y nadie se ha atrevido a avisarme antes? –preguntó ella.

- Porque si te hubiéramos dicho antes hubieras intentado matarlo –se quejó Shinichi.

- Así que ahora que ya se lo han llevado, ya puedes saberlo –se rió Max.

- Entonces se lo han llevado –susurró Yui.

- Parece ser que el FBI no tienen nada más ahora que hacerse cargo de un niño recién nacido que quizás nunca conozca su pasado.

- Querido, la gente que nacemos con problemas familiares siempre nos preguntamos de dónde venimos –respondió Yui– y por supuesto sé toda tu vida.

- Porqué te he contado yo –respondió Shinichi medio riendo.

- Me contaste solo una parte –respondió ella cogiendo el vaso y brindando hacia él– yo averigüé lo demás.

Shinichi rodó los ojos.

- ¿Así que estudiaste mi vida? –preguntó.

- No, eso fueron los papeles que mamá me dejó al morir –sonrió ella.

- Eso es trampa –se quejó el camarero– ya tenías todo el trabajo hecho.

Yui se echó a reír mientras Shinichi apuntaba una cosa en su teléfono. La puerta del lugar se abrió y entraron dos ancianos que nadie, excepto el camarero, les prestaron atención.

- Papá, ¿en serio has visto al niño ese? –preguntó Yui viéndolo mientras Shinichi escribía con rapidez al teléfono.

- No tengo otro remedio, Yui –suspiró él– ya se lo han llevado los servicios sociales y la mujer ha muerto. Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada más.

- Pues ese niño tendrá más suerte que la nuestra, ¿no es así Yui? –preguntó la anciana acercándose con rapidez a Shinichi.

El policía se apartó a tiempo mientras la anciana sacaba un hierro y lo atizaba en el aire para darle.

- Obaachan –se sorprendió la niña– espera, Obaachan, deja a papá, por favor...

Shinichi esquivó todos los golpes mientras seguía mirando al teléfono. Se lo guardó al bolsillo y paró el palo con una mano mirando a la anciana.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me odia tanto? –preguntó Shinichi fulminándola con la mirada.

La anciana sonrió hábilmente y miró el palo de hierro que hacía una 'T'. Shinichi alzó la vista. De repente empezó a temblar.

- ¿Cómo tienes tu eso? –preguntó mientras ella intentaba pegarlo con la otra mano.

Al ver que Shinichi le paraba la mano, soltó el hierro para pegarle con la otra, dándole de lleno un bofetón.

- Espero que esté satisfecha –susurró– Yui aquí tienes tu herencia. Eso es lo que tu padre te lleva con toda su malicia del otro mundo –respondió lanzando el hierro cerca de ella y Ran.

Las dos se sorprendieron, al ver que el palo de hierro, sujetaba otro hierro, quemado y ahora ya medio roto, con el dibujo que Shinichi y Yui llevaban en su brazo.

- Mira hacia dónde estás llevando a nuestra niña –susurró el anciano que seguía delante de la puerta.

- No creo que sea vuestro problema –respondió Shinichi en un tono de voz muy bajo.

- Es nuestra niña –se quejó la mujer alzando la voz.

- ¡No os la vais a llevar! –gritó Shinichi mirando al suelo– no dejaré que la tratéis como a Mary. No lo permitiré...

- Iros de una vez –se quejó Yui levantándose y poniéndose entre la anciana y su padre– yo no pienso alejarme de papá.

- No sabes lo que dices pequeña –susurró la mujer– ¿qué ideas más le metiste a la cabeza?

- ¿Ideas? –preguntó Yui– él no me dio ni una idea Obaachan. No pienso venir con vosotros por el daño que le hicisteis a mamá, y porqué cuando ni tan solo tenía un año y lloraba, me tratabais como si fuera un animal sin cabeza ni sentimientos. No es él quien me contó de vosotros, sino mamá.

- La otra bruja –respondió el anciano.

- ¡No oséis insultar a mamá delante de mí! –gritó alzando una mano que Shinichi le agarró.

- Yui tranquila –susurró él.

- Papá, estás temblando –susurró la niña al notarlo.

- Os pido que os vayáis de aquí –murmuró el padre soltándola– no respondo de mis actos ahora mismo.

El camarero apartó a la anciana y se puso al medio de ellos.

- Les pido por las buenas que se vayan –sonrió el hombre– aquí no entra gente que ataque a nuestros clientes.

Shinichi apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, la otra mano rodeó a Yui, quién se agarró a su jersey preocupada.

- No me iré sin ella –se quejó la anciana encarándose al moreno.

- Está bien –sonrió el hombre sacándose un colgante del cuello y poniéndolo a la cabeza de la mujer, mientras lo agarraba con las dos manos– estoy convencido que sabe usted lo que es eso, así que si no se va, dispararé.

La anciana se apartó de él y observó lo que Maxime tenía en las manos. Era un tubo dorado, un poco más grueso que una bala y más alargado, que se estiraba por la parte final. La mujer se apartó con lentitud yendo hacia la puerta de entrada sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

- Les voy a hablar muy mal de este restaurante –sonrió antes de salir con el hombre sin dejar de mirarlo ni al salir.

- Estaré esperando sus quejas, señora, gracias por su visita –respondió el camarero mientras se reverenciaba.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró el camarero se giró hacia Shinichi.

- Aguantaste –sonrió el hombre.

Shinichi sonrió.

- ¿Y qué te creías? Soy un profesional en mi trabajo –respondió guiñando un ojo, mientras se separaban con Yui y chocaba con su mano izquierda la mano que Yui le tendía.

- Mentiste –exageró sorpresa el camarero– que crueldad, pobre señora.

Ambos se echaron a reír mientras Yui suspiraba.

- Otro día iremos a destruir eso, ¿vale? –sonrió Yui.

- Es una prueba muy valiosa Yui –se quejó Maxime.

- ¿A quién le importa esa prueba si ya tenemos otras y ya están todos encerrados o muertos? –preguntaron Yui y Shinichi a la vez.

- De tal palo tal astilla... –suspiró el camarero– me apunto, lo guardo yo.

- Haz lo que creas oportuno con eso, pero… –Shinichi levantó un dedo negando– no lo uses nunca –añadió junto con Maxime y se echaron a reír de nuevo.

- Parece mentira que acaben de abofetearte –suspiró Yui poniendo sus manos a sus caderas a forma de puchero– no puedo creer que no respondieras.

- Venga Yui, acaba de morir su hijo, es una anciana, y su marido muchas veces ni le hace caso –respondió Shinichi– no pasa nada por no responder... además... nunca pegues a una persona mayor que tu.

- ¿Así nunca podré pegarte, eh, Shinichi-ojiichan? –sonrió la niña yéndose a sentar.

- ¡Oye! ¡No te pases conmigo! –se quejó Shinichi mientras el camarero se reía.

Finalmente rodó los ojos y se fue hacia la cocina, pidiendo disculpas mientras Yui gritaba emocionada por los postres en los que antes no se había fijado. Ran también se levantó y siguió a Shin mientras el camarero cogía la barra de hierro y la llevaba por las escaleras que había detrás de la barra que llevaban al piso de arriba. Ran entró a la cocina. Era un lugar muy amplio y no había nadie a excepción de Shinichi. Le pareció demasiado grande para que solo hubiera una persona sirviendo a ese lugar . Se acercó con lentitud a su, ahora ya oficialmente, prometido, no quería asustarlo, sino que quería saber que le ocurría. El chico se había puesto a la pared más alejada de la cocina y se apoyaba con una mano en ella mientras seguía temblando. Ran le puso una mano en la espalda para tranquilizarlo, él no se sorprendió ni se asustó.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al notar el temblor del chico y miró hacia él.

Shinichi se miró el puño derecho que estaba abriendo entonces, ella también lo miró. Se había hecho daño a sí mismo. Se había clavado sus cortas uñas a la palma de la mano. Ran le agarró la mano.

- ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó acariciándolo con delicadeza.

- Lo siento –fue lo único que atinó a decir él.

- ¿Shinichi de qué te disculpas? –preguntó ella haciendo que la mirara– es a ti a quién estás haciendo daño.

- Lo siento, no puedo ser tan fuerte –susurró sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Shinichi te aseguro que lo eres –respondió ella buscando su mirada– mírame, por favor… –él lo hizo– estás temblando, quizás le tengas miedo a un objeto, pero antes de pegar a una anciana decidiste hacerte daño a ti mismo. Y afrontaste todo esto sin volverte loco –añadió resiguiendo con una mano la cicatriz que tenía el hombre al brazo– no sé como lo ves tú, pero yo no habría conseguido ser como tu –susurró observando los brillantes ojos de él.

Shinichi sonrió. La voz tranquila de la chica le estaba tranquilizado. ¿Cómo podía tener ese efecto en él? Claramente esa mujer seguía siendo su punto más débil. Ran le dio un beso y le agarró con fuerza la mano.

- Vamos, o Yui vendrá hacia aquí y te verá esto –susurró ella.

- Seguro ya lo ha visto así que da igual –se rió él– gracias.

Detrás de la barra, escondidos y agarrados a la ventana, estaban viéndolos Yui, Yukiko y Eri.

- ¿Por qué estamos observando? –preguntó Eri en un susurro.

- Porque es divertido –respondieron Yui y Yukiko a la vez con una sonrisa y el mismo tono de voz que ella.

- Sois idénticas –susurró Yusaku de detrás la barra mirando también, con los brazos cruzados y sin molestarse en esconderse.

- Voy a matar a ese detective como vuelva a darle otro beso a mi hija –se quejó Kogoro a su lado.

- Aguántate, ahora son pareja –respondió Eri feliz.

Yui miró hacia fuera. Le había parecido ver algo extraño se levantó sin importarle que la vieran Shinichi y Ran.

- Está nevando… –susurró– ¡Está nevando! –gritó saliendo de detrás de la barra para apoyarse por completo a la ventana y admirar los pequeños copos de nieve que iban cayendo– Ese será el mejor invierno de todos… –susurró mientras Yusaku se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Te gusta la nieve? –preguntó el escritor apoyándose como ella en la ventana.

- El silencio que la lleva es tan tranquilizador… –susurró ella.

- Luego hagamos una pelea de bolas de nieve… cuando esté todo bien nevado, ¿vale? –sonrió el hombre guiñándole un ojo.

Yui afirmó con la cabeza. Le esperaba un invierno realmente bonito.

* * *

><p>Bueno... y ahí ya habéis visto a la familia entera de Yui XD<p>

Les avanzo que al próximo capítulo habrá un especial de Yui! XD

Como siempre espero sus reviews y que hayan disfrutado de nuevo de este capítulo! :D

Gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia!

MATA NA!

^^Shihoran^^


	41. Shouta

BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!

Here again! Tenía la intención de publicar el fin de semana que viene, pero si todo va bien... en las fiestas del pueblo participaré a hacer las maravillosas cosas que la religión (aunque yo no sea creyente) nos está dejando XD Así pues como no podía hacerlo, pensé en hacerlo hoy ya que no trabajaba XD

**Kaoru240:** jajajajaja bienvenida de nuevo en esta locura pues :D muchisimas gracias por tu review! :3 Deseo que este también te guste! :D

Y ahora informo... este fanfic será quizás el último que escriba acá. Han aprobado una ley en este país que criminaliza cualquier cultura que esté en el país y que no sea la de la lengua castellana. Pido disculpas de antemano, pero aunque no me sienta precisamente nacional, mi lengua es lo único de lo que me siento orgullosa y a partir de ahora voy a tener que escribir en mi lengua para que no desaparezca. Debo admitir que es increíble que en una era en donde se conoce realmente lo que es la Democracia, nuestros políticos hagan cosas que se hicieron en una antigua dictadura u.u' pido disculpas de antemano para todos aquellos que me quieran seguir leyendo, pero si las cosas no mejoran... por los años va a ser mi última publicación en español.

De nuevo les pido disculpas :(

Les dejo con otro capítulo de Yui! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Shouta.<strong>

Nos reímos del honor y luego nos sorprendemos de encontrar traidores entre nosotros.

**Clive Staples Lewis**(_Escritor británico_).

Ran seguía tecleando en el ordenador. Con tantas cosas que habían pasado, se le estaba atrasando el trabajo. Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ran arqueó una ceja. Solo debería de quedar ella y la persona de seguridad en el edificio. Su nueva secretaria ya se había ido hacía unas tres horas. Se levantó con un suspiro y, dispuesta a golpear a cualquiera que el incompetente de seguridad hubiera dejado entrar, abrió la puerta.

- ¿No trabaja demasiado señorita? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? —se sorprendió ella con el puño levantado.

- ¿Ibas a pegarme? —preguntó él viendo como ella bajaba la mano.

- No seas idiota… —respondió ella apartándose para dejarlo entrar— solo pego a quien lo necesita.

- Aún estoy esperando tu venganza —se rió él mientras ella cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

- Si tanto la quieres estaré dispuesta a dártela —se rió ella haciendo que él la mirara asustado— ¿Cómo has entrado?

- El tipo que tenéis de seguridad si le dices 'está esperando un paquete urgente' te deja entrar sin rodeos —suspiró Shinichi levantando una pequeña caja metálica y rectangular de galletas.

- Porque llevas una caja de galletas —respondió Ran sentándose a una de las sillas que tenía detrás de la mesa.

- Podría llevar un picahielos dentro o un cuchillo pequeño de esos de multiusos —respondió Shinichi con una mirada fría.

- Ah… entonces debe de ser por tu cara de buen chico —sonrió ella.

- Disculpa soy un despiadado asesino —respondió él sentándose a la silla de su lado.

- Llevas las palabras 'soy bueno' escritas en la frente —respondió Ran medio riendo— ¿A qué has venido?

- ¿No puedo pasar la tarde con mi querida prometida? —preguntó Shinichi chasqueando la lengua— te estuve esperando un rato en tu piso y cuando vi que no venías vine hacia aquí.

- ¿Te envía mi madre? —preguntó Ran suspirando— ¿y qué quiere?

- Ah quizás sí haya sido eso —se rió él complacido de que pudiera leer sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad— lo de siempre —se rió— que se encargará de tus casos si te vas unos días de vacaciones.

Ella suspiró largamente.

- Ran llevas 6 años sin tomarte un solo descanso… —susurró Shinichi— vamos acepta su oferta.

- Es mi trabajo, no puedo hasta que termine con estos casos —respondió Ran suspirando— que con el paso que voy y las interrupciones que tengo no será hasta dentro de un año mínimo —se rió.

Él la miró de reojo.

- A no ser que quieras que la persona que llevas a dentro sea super inteligente, será antes —respondió Shinichi.

- Entonces que sea antes —sonrió Ran.

- Puedes preparar tu maleta porque un día de estos te secuestro, aunque sea solo por un fin de semana —respondió Shinichi— prohibido llevar teléfono o cualquier método de contacto humano a otro sitio. Yo llevaré mi teléfono por si pasa algo y tienen que contactar con nosotros —añadió antes de que ella pudiera replicar.

- ¿Vas a dejarme sola en algún lugar? —preguntó Ran sonriendo traviesa.

- Yo no soy humano ya lo sabes de siempre —se rió Shinichi dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Entonces si estás conmigo no habrá problema —sonrió Ran.

- ¿Aceptas así de fácil? —preguntó Shinichi asustado.

- El motivo de centrarme en otras cosas y no dejarme tener vacaciones ha vuelto —respondió Ran acercando su cara a la de él con tranquilidad— y dice que estará conmigo, aunque sea solo por un fin de semana.

- Eres una impresentable dejando tu trabajo a medias cuando tienes tanto —respondió Shinichi— que incluso tienes que quedarte hasta tarde.

- Y tu una mala influencia —respondió ella besándolo.

- Lo siento —se quejó él cuando se separaron.

- No es cierto —se rió ella.

- No… pero siempre quedo bien diciéndolo —respondió él también riendo.

- Esta bien —susurró Ran levantándose— déjame cerrar esto y nos vamos.

- No hace falta que dejes de trabajar por mi —sonrió Shinichi.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Es que pretendes matarme a trabajar? —preguntó ella— ¿Después de esta propuesta tentativa de vacaciones?

- ¿Así que realmente no hiciste nunca vacaciones? —preguntó Shinichi.

- No te creíste a mi madre —se rió ella cerrando el ordenador y cogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

Él se levantó.

- ¿Quién?

Ran se echó a reír y se acercó a él. Le ofreció la mano y él se la agarró. Salieron de allí con tranquilidad.

- Chicos sentaos —pidió Kazuha al entrar de nuevo en la clase.

- Kazuha-sensei, ¿viene otro alumno nuevo? —preguntó Ayumi interesada.

Ella sonrió. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta seguían siendo los más destacados en observación.

- Así es y también viene a nuestra clase —informó la profesora mirando a la puerta— Pasa… —se giró para escribir el nombre en la pizarra— se llama Odagiri Sho…

- _Tail_… —Yui se había levantado arrastrando la silla y se quedó mirando al chico que había llegado.

Kazuha se giró para mirarla. Corrió los ojos hacia el chico nuevo que se quedó mirando a Yui.

- ¿Kudo-kun ocurre algo? —preguntó Kazuha volviendo a desviar los ojos hacia ella— ¿Os conocéis?

- ¿Conocernos? —sonrió ella sarcástica— Ese maldito intentó matarme.

- Yo no diría precisamente a ti… —se rió el chico con voz tranquila y encogiéndose de hombros.

Yui arqueó una ceja. Recogió sus cosas con rapidez e iba a irse, pero el chico la agarró de la muñeca.

- Aclaremos una cosa… mi familia estaba en peligro, no tuve elección —se quejó él.

- Me traicionaste —respondió Yui intentando soltarse, pero él le cogía con fuerza— colaborabas con Gin…

- Oh… ya veo por donde van las cosas —suspiró Kazuha sentándose en la mesa de brazos cruzados— esa gente empieza a fastidiarme incluso en el trabajo…

- No colaboraba con él… ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirte lo que pasó para que me creas? —preguntó él.

Yui lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que él se golpeara con una mesa.

- No voy a traicionar a mi padre, no te acerques a mí… —se quejó ella yéndose.

- Yui… —la llamó Kazuha levantándose y saliendo detrás de ella— Yui, espera… ¿qué ocurre?

- Que Ginebra me secuestró justo cuando la conocía a ella —informó Shouta habiéndolas seguido.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Yui.

- _Tail_… —respondió él con una sonrisa.

Yui golpeó el suelo y se giró para irse.

- Vamos, era una broma… una broma… —se quejó él cogiéndola de nuevo del brazo.

- ¡Qué me sueltes! —gritó ella golpeando.

El chico de ojos oscuros y pelo castaño oscuro detuvo su golpe con una mano y la rodeó por detrás con la otra.

- No quieres hacerme daño —sonrió el niño— ni yo tampoco. Así que escúchame por una vez.

- ¿Qué… qué te… te escuche? —preguntó Yui tartamudeando en susurros.

Kazuha arqueó una ceja. Yui estaba nerviosa.

- Es lo mínimo —añadió él— te fuiste tan rápido que no me diste tiempo.

Yui estaba hiperventilando y Kazuha sonrió.

- Suéltame… por favor —susurró la niña sin fuerzas para apartarlo de ella.

- ¿Volverás a escapar? —preguntó Shouta con una sonrisa.

- No, te… te… te… escucha… ré —Yui empezaba a enrojecer.

- ¿Segura? —preguntó él sonriendo.

Yui afirmó con la cabeza con exageración. Él la soltó. Yui se apartó hasta la ventana del pasillo.

- De acuerdo… —susurró el niño con una sonrisa amplia, la hija Kudo bajó la cabeza aún más ruborizada— más tarde…

- ¿Po… po… por… qué? —Yui notaba su corazón en las orejas, que le ardían.

- Porque así disfrutaré más tu nerviosismo —se rió él volviendo hacia la clase— nunca rompes tu palabra. Eso es algo que te ha perdido desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Yui respiró hondo, empezaba a rodarle la cabeza.

- Yui, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ayumi a su lado preocupada.

- ¡Eres un idiota! —gritó— ¡Te odio!

- Pues tu cabeza dice lo contrario —sonrió muy seguro Shouta haciendo que Kazuha no pudiera evitar el reírse.

Yui la fulminó con la mirada mientras Kazuha reía más fuerte aún.

- Venga chicos volvamos a clase… —añadió la profesora mientras se giraba para no reírse más de la hija Kudo.

- Voy a romperte los huesos uno a uno, Kazuha-sensei —murmuró muy bajo Yui cruzándose de brazos.

- No te tengo miedo, Yui —sonrió la profesora empujándola hacia dentro de la clase mientras se reverenciaba hacia un profesor al que le habían interrumpido la clase con todo aquello.

La clase siguió con normalidad mientras las miradas se centraban a la hija Kudo y al chico nuevo que se sentaba una mesa por detrás de ella. Shouta se había sentado apoyado con el codo en la mesa observando a la chica. Yui no bajaba su rubor mientras se sentía observada de esa manera. Kazuha disfrutaba viéndolos. En cuanto llegó la hora de descanso, Yui recogió sus cosas y se fue hacia el patio. Se sentó en el trozo que había de hierba al lado del campo de futbol y se quedó observando a los chicos jugando.

- ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ayumi sentándose a su lado.

Yui no respondió. Suspiró largamente y la miró.

- No pareces tener buena cara —observó la pequeña de la Liga Juvenil.

- Se le pasará —sonrió Shouta desde detrás de ellas.

Yui se levantó de golpe y se puso detrás de Ayumi.

- A tres metros de mi… ni se te ocurra acercarte más de aquí —se quejó la hija Kudo.

- No tengo intención de hacerte nada —suspiró Odagiri tumbándose en la hierba con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿No has tenido suficiente ya? —preguntó la chica Kudo apretando con fuerza los dientes.

El chico levantó un poco la cabeza para verla bien.

- Ahora será verdad que me odias —sonrió el chico ampliamente.

- Cá… cá… cá… cá… cállate… —susurró ella— ¿Qué… qué quieres de mí?

El chico volvió a tumbarse y la miró desde el suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- No vas a olvidar nunca ese día, lo sé… pero… —el chico miró de nuevo hacia el cielo— deseo que me perdones.

- Tus deseos son órdenes —respondió Yui mirándolo de reojo y cruzándose de brazos.

Ayumi, que hasta entonces estaba viendo al chico se giró con rapidez para ver a Yui. La chica Kudo no parecía tener la cara de concederle ese deseo.

- Vamos Yui… tan solo…

- No tienes derecho a decir mi nombre —se quejó ella.

- Escúchame, por favor —pidió él— me duele que no podamos ser amigos por culpa de nuestro pasado.

- Eres un asesino —se quejó Kudo.

- No maté a nadie —respondió él sentándose en la hierba para encararla.

Ayumi iba mirándolos a los dos, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

- Déjame dudar de eso —respondió ella.

Shouta chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada. Yui se sentó de nuevo en la hierba, pero asegurándose de que Ayumi estuviera en medio de ellos dos. Recordaba perfectamente a ese chico y sabía cómo podía hacerle daño de verdad.

**Flashback**

Llevaba un buen rato corriendo. En su clase hacía una semana que Odagiri Shouta había llegado haciéndose llamar Atarashii Shouta. A Yui no le había costado hacerse su amigo, hasta que hacía ni tan solo 15 minutos lo había visto hablando con Ginebra. Ellos la habían visto, así que estaba convencida de que la perseguirían para hacerle daño. Con 10 años, nunca se hubiera imaginado hacer todo ese trozo corriendo a tanta velocidad. Le faltaba aún un kilómetro para llegar donde estaba su padre y no tenía manera de comunicarse con él. Al fin y al cabo, su teléfono se había quedado atrás con su maletín cuando la había dejado caer de la impresión de verlos. Se paró apoyándose a un árbol. Cerró los ojos jadeando. Le dolía la barriga y estaba muy cansada, pero no podía detenerse. Empezó a correr de nuevo, pero cayó al suelo al segundo paso. Se cogió el tobillo con fuerza. No podía dejar de correr pero tampoco podía hacerlo mientras le doliera todo de esa manera. La cara de Shouta le aparecía una y otra vez sonriendo en su cabeza y en seguida la cara de Ginebra a su lado. Le dolía el pie… la cabeza… la barriga… el pecho… empezó a levantarse notando agua en sus manos. Levantó la cabeza. Era de día y no había nubes en el cielo, pero ella notaba llover en su mano. Se aguantó un momento en un árbol y decidió seguir andando. Cojeaba con lentitud mientras notaba el agua caer por sus mejillas. No podía evitar sentirse triste. El único amigo que tenía en ese lugar estaba con uno de los hombres que ella más odiaba. Se pasó la manga del jersey largo por los ojos.

- ¡Yui! —escuchó gritar la voz del chico— ¡Detente! —ella no le hizo caso, pero él iba corriendo, en seguida la alcanzaría— ¡Espera! —la había seguido hasta allí, no podía llevarlo más allá— ¡Yui!

- ¡No vengas! —gritó ella— ¡No lo hagas o te haré daño!

- ¡No seas niña! —gritó él— ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¿Por qué te has ido de esa manera? —él se paró a su lado y la cogió del brazo para que la mirara.

Ella se soltó empujándolo como pudo.

- Vamos Yui… no entiendo que te ocurre.

- Estabas hablando con Gin —susurró ella.

- ¿Tú… le conoces? —preguntó él con miedo.

- ¡Claro que le conozco! —gritó ella— ¡Él me secuestró hace tiempo!

Shouta bajó la cabeza.

- Lo siento… mi familia…

- ¡No quiero tus malditas excusas! —gritó cortándole— ¡Te odio Shouta!

Ella siguió andando mientras él se dejaba caer al suelo.

- A mi también me han secuestrado —susurró el niño, aunque sabía que ella ya no lo escucharía— me han separado de mi familia… ¡me prometieron que volvería a ver a mi familia si les hacía caso! —gritó para que ella se parase.

Yui siguió andando apoyándose a los árboles para no caerse.

- ¡Nunca cumplen su palabra! ¡Asesino! —gritó ella.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Lo siento… —suspiró Shouta jugando con sus dedos— me secuestraron… ellos… me pidieron que me fuera a ese colegio para hacer algo, pero nunca me dijeron el motivo —volvió a tumbarse— en cuanto me dijiste que les conocías… no pude ni siquiera seguirte… sabía que querían que te matara a ti. Lo siento pero nunca jamás te hubiera puesto una mano encima.

Se quedó en silencio mientras Yui volvía la vista hacia el campo.

- ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella— Eras mi amigo y…

- Me secuestraron días antes de que te conociera —suspiró él— me dijeron que si les hacía caso volvería con mis padres y yo les hice caso —añadió incorporándose y viéndola— ellos… vi lo que podían hacer a la gente. Ni siquiera nos marcaron. Nos habían dado tanto miedo, que no podían pensar en una posible traición.

Yui se agarró las rodillas con fuerza. Intentaba evitar mirarlo.

- Una mujer… Sherry… hace unos meses nos sacó de allí —informó él.

- ¿Shiho-oneechan? —preguntó Yui mirándolo— ¿Tú estabas con Tetsuya-kun?

- ¿Tetsuya-kun? —preguntó él intentando recordar ese nombre.

- Shiho-oneesan me dijo que lo conocían por _Bloody Mary_.

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y? —preguntó Yui mirando hacia otro lado mientras se cogía las rodillas y hundía su cabeza en ellas— Eso no es excusa…

- Te he estado buscando… —sonrió él— me imaginé que te habrías enojado, pero… aún así…

- Ah… ya entiendo —interrumpió Ayumi mirando al chico sonriendo.

Shouta arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Quién eres tú por cierto? —preguntó él.

- Yoshida Ayumi, de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives —sonrió ella.

- Ahá… los pringados que fueron con _Silver Bullet_ sin conocer su secreto… —suspiró el chico— el mundo es un pañuelo…

- ¿_Silva… Balé? _—preguntó Ayumi intentando recordar las palabras en inglés.

- ¡¿Tú crees que mi padre, Shiho-oneesan o mis amigos son unos pringados?! —preguntó Yui levantándose de golpe y acercándose a él para golpearlo en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Pero qué he hecho ahora?! —se quejó Odagiri poniéndose las manos encima de la cabeza.

- ¡Te reto! —gritó Yui— ¡Tú y yo! ¡Después de clases! ¡Lleva tus armas!

Shouta se dejó caer tumbado de nuevo en la hierba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mientras Ayumi veía a Yui alejarse a grandes zancadas.

- La has enfadado —observó Yoshida— ¿vas a pelearte con ella? ¿No la quieres?

El giró la cabeza para ver a la chica.

- Claro que no lo haré… —suspiró él cerrando los ojos— no quiero hacerlo. Aparte de que con ella tampoco tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

- ¿Solo porque no vas a ganar? —preguntó sonriendo Ayumi.

Él no respondió. Yoshida se levantó y siguió a Yui. Había demostrado su genio.

- Bueno… —Odagiri se sentó en un banco que había en un rincón del parque— ¿qué quieres Yui?

- Levanta —pidió ella estando apoyada a un árbol.

Él lo hizo y ella se puso delante de él. Yui dejó al suelo el maletín.

- ¿Qué reglas tenemos? —preguntó el chico poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Ninguna —respondió ella.

- Propongo una… —sonrió él— lucha a muerte.

- Chicos no creo que sea bue… —Ayumi que les había seguido junto con Mitsuhiko y Genta decidió intervenir.

- Acepto —sonrió ella señalándolo con una mano.

- Está bien —respondió él— empecemos pues.

Yui lanzó una patada, pero él se apartó aún con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Estaba sonriendo con satisfacción porque sabía que eso enojaría aún más a su amiga. Yui siguió golpeando al aire, mientras él seguía esquivando. Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se asombraron de las habilidades que los dos tenían, les seguían con la mirada sabiendo de sobras que ninguno recibiría ni un golpe por parte del otro.

- Primera regla en un combate, Kudo —sonrió Shouta mientras esquivaba otro golpe— nunca pierdas los nervios. Tu cabeza ofuscada por el odio te hará perdedora desde el inicio del combate.

- Cierra el pico —se quejó ella lanzando un puñetazo.

- Segunda regla —añadió él cogiéndole el brazo con fuerza— jamás dejes que tu oponente te coja. Si alguien te coge, puedes llegar a sufrir aún más daño.

Yui lanzó la otra mano para intentar que le soltara, pero él también se la cogió.

- Tercera regla —susurró Odagiri de manera que nadie más que ella podía oírla— asume que me has echado de menos y dejemos esta absurda pelea aquí.

Notó sus mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo.

- ¡Jamás! —gritó ella pisándole un pie, él la soltó al acto— ¡Si crees eso es que realmente no me conoces! —se giró cogió el maletín y echó a correr directa a casa.

En cuanto llegó en la casa, abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró con fuerza. Se sacó los zapatos sin preocuparse a dejarlos bien colocados y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación corriendo.

- Yui, que esta no es tu casa —escuchó la voz de Shinichi a sus espaldas— y se dice hola cuando entras.

- Hola —dijo ella con un pequeño tono rabioso en su voz.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Shinichi suspiró largamente y subió las escaleras tras ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó llamando a la puerta.

- Déjame sola —se quejó ella.

Shinichi intentó abrir la puerta, pero ella la había trabado con algo.

- Yui vamos… —Shinichi sonaba cansado.

- Déjame —se quejó de nuevo la niña.

- Yui-chan —Ran había subido las escaleras junto con Yukiko y Yusaku— ¿estás bien?

Ella no respondió. Escucharon ruidos al otro lado, sabiendo que estaba abriendo la puerta.

- Lo siento… —susurró abriendo un poco la puerta y mirando hacia sus pies.

Ran sonrió y se arrodilló delante de la niña.

- ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ran viéndola sonrojada aún y con lágrimas en los ojos.

La niña no respondió mientras Ran abría los brazos para que saliera de la habitación. Yui se abrazó a Ran con fuerza. No podía evitar llorar. Notó la mano de Yukiko acariciándole el pelo. La actriz hizo señas a Yusaku y a Shinichi para que se fueran de allí. Ellos le hicieron caso después de un largo suspiro.

- Tranquila Yui-chan… —susurró Ran al oído de la niña— cuéntame qué ocurre…

- Soy una traidora… —susurró ella.

- Eso lo dudo —respondió Ran separándose de ella y mirándola— precisamente eres la persona más fiel que conozco.

- Pero yo le quiero… —añadió aún con voz más baja ella cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Ran miró a Yukiko con una sonrisa.

- Vamos a ver… —Ran se levantó y tiró de la mano de Yui para llevarla dentro de la habitación— ¿y quién es ese chico? —preguntó obligándola a sentarse en la cama.

Yui la miró, pero en seguida bajó la cabeza. Movió los pies con nerviosismo mientras los miraba, como si comprobara que aún le funcionaban. Yui empezó a contarles todo, después de que Yukiko cerrara la puerta.

- ¿Odagiri Shouta, eh? —preguntó Ran sentándose en la cama y apoyándose hacia atrás.

- Creo que Shiho me habló de él, era un chico muy inseguro —respondió Yukiko.

- Pues por lo que ha dicho Yui ahora no lo era —sonrió la abogada mirándola.

- Bueno… ese chico es un testigo protegido del FBI, Yui, así que no te creas que eres una traidora —sonrió Yukiko sentándose al otro lado de la niña— ese niño fue secuestrado como tu… pero él no tuvo la suerte de que sus padres supieran donde buscarlo, así que no te enojes con él.

- Pero… él… era de la Organización… —susurró la niña.

- Tu madre… —suspiró Ran recordando cosas que le había dicho Shinichi de la familia Smith— ¿tu madre no se casó con alguien de la BO?

- Le odio… —respondió la niña— Michael solo quería a mamá por su dinero…

- Que odiara a los niños no te lo discuto —sonrió Ran— pero si tu madre no hubiera confiado en él… si ella no le hubiera querido… no se hubiera casado y tu no hubieras estado aquí, Yui —añadió mirándola.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que traicione a papá? —preguntó ella apartando la mirada de la abogada.

- Te estoy pidiendo que confíes en ti —sonrió Ran— Shinichi es un hombre al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Yukiko mirándola de reojo.

- Confía en tu corazón… —sonrió Ran— es solo un niño… igual que tu… —se quedó mirando el armario de la habitación— estoy convencida de que sus pensamientos están en contra de lo que hizo esa gente.

- ¿Por qué tenías a esa secretaria? —preguntó Yui.

- Porque sabía que si intentaba hacerme algo, podría defenderme a la perfección de ella —añadió Ran— pero mientras tanto… tenía a otra amiga a mi lado.

- Pero yo no puedo darle mi corazón a alguien en quien no confíe —añadió ella.

- En eso te equivocas de nuevo, Yui —sonrió Yukiko— tener un amigo y estar alerta de que no te haga daño, no significa que no confíes en él. Todas las buenas personas pueden volverse malas, para saber cuándo harán eso, tienes que saber su punto débil. Todos conocíamos el punto débil de esa secretaria, y era precisamente Ran.

- Esa chica era una antigua amiga —explicó la abogada— también era amiga de tu padre. Por alguna razón ella quería mucho a tu papá y empezó a intentar saber el motivo de su desaparición. Sin darse cuenta esa chica terminó entrando con ellos, pero para compensarlo, decidió protegerme a mí.

- Habla con él —pidió Yukiko— habla con ese chico.

- ¿Por qué? —preguntó la niña mirándola.

- Porque solo así serás capaz de entenderlo y de entender el motivo. Seguro te podrías llevar una sorpresa —sonrió Ran guiñándole un ojo.

- Pero qué le pregunto… —suspiró Yui— cada vez que intento hablar con él… me bloqueo… no puedo más que decir tonterías o tartamudear…

Ran se rió y Yukiko sonrió.

- Eso lo hemos hecho todas alguna vez —respondió la abuela— pero tienes que pensar en respirar profundamente y buscar algún defecto en él que te prive de mirar lo guapo que es.

Ran la miró de reojo.

- No aconsejes así a la pobre —se quejó la abogada— por lo que ha dicho su único defecto la hace rabiar, no es bueno hablar así.

- Está bien… —Yui se levantó sonriendo— ¡lo intentaré! Me esforzaré al máximo para que papá no se entere —añadió satisfecha con las manos en su cintura.

Yukiko y Ran se miraron y echaron a reír.

* * *

><p>e.e bueno un capítulo más raro XD algún día pondré más cosas de esa pequeña pareja :3<p>

de momento eso es todo... de nuevo pido reviews! por favor! :)

Mata na! :D


	42. La aventura del pequeño Akira

BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!

Aquí el siguiente capítulo jejejeje espero que les guste porque ese me costó mucho hacerlo XD pero realmente lo considero tan importante como los demás XD

Antes de las respuestas a vuestros reviews dejaré en claro otra cosa... soy Española por obligación. Tengo muchos amigos españoles e incluso parte de mi familia española, pero tanto mi padre como mi madre hablan catalán. Al iniciarme en fanfiction me puse a escribir en español, porque mi lengua no existe en este lugar, a parte de que tengo más seguidores españoles y me gusta más así :3 sin darme cuenta terminé escribiendo mejor en español que en catalán. Si tenía que hacer alguna historia para el instituto en lengua catalana tenía que escribirlo primero en español y luego en catalán... pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que solo así dañaba mi lengua. Ahora... llega ese hombre de educación y pretende matar nuestra cultura... yo misma ya le hice demasiado daño a mi cultura así que hasta que las cosas no se arreglen intentaré volver a escribir solo en catalán y eso que ya tengo incluso la secuela de 'por los años' terminada XD en cuanto se retracten de matar nuestra cultura volveré a escribir en español. Mi problema es que no deseo jamás que una lengua que ha sobrevivido a una constante tortura desde hace ya casi 300 años desaparezca de un día por otro. Para más definición de como soy... tengo una tía marroquí! Ella está aprendiendo español y catalán, habla francés, marroquí y un dialecto de este que hablan en su pueblo, lejos de la capital de su país. Ella me pide que le hable en catalán para que así pueda aprender y tal... y yo empiezo a hablarle así... pero sin darme cuenta yo mismo le hablo en español cuando estoy más centrada en la conversación. Es algo que no puedo remediar. Si alguien me habla en un idioma que conozco yo cambio el chip en mi cabeza y me pongo a hablarles en su idioma. Pero eso solo tortura mi cabeza al ver lo malos que son los políticos en este país... u.u' Y bueno... dejo zanjado este tema XD que ya suena a pesado XD

**Kaoru240: **Aquí tienes la continuación! :D que la disfrutes! Gracias por tu review! ;)

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesii:** jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! estrujalos fuerte! no los dejes marchar! XDDDD

**Hermy Evans Black:** jajajaja no importa! XD jajajaja me alegro que te guste :D y si XD yo también me imagino a Shinichi así con Yui XDDDD Muchas gracias por tu review!

Les dejo con la historia! Disfruten del otro personaje! XD

* * *

><p>Me llamo Akira. Tengo un año. Algunos me llaman Aki, otros Aki-kun, otros Akira-kun… todos los nombres me gustan, aunque no sean mi verdadero nombre. Mi nombre es A-Ki-Ra, significa claro o brillante, Aki, significa Otoño, tenedlo presente porque no me gusta… ¡nací en primavera! Mi mamá se llama Sonoko. Es muy amable y buena conmigo, adoro mucho sus amigos. Ran es la más amable de todas. Puedo hacer la peor de las trastadas que ella siempre estará sonriéndome, no puedo decir lo mismo de Heiji o Kazuha… siempre se están gritando entre ellos y me duelen los oídos cuando eso pasa. Mi papá, Makoto, es un hombre muy ocupado. Siempre va de un lado al otro con esa tirita en la frente que tanto me gusta arrancarle de un tirón. Sí. Yo también soy un pequeño travieso. Ahora he conocido a dos amigos más de mis papás. Se llaman Shinichi y Yui. A él no le veo mucho, pero… ella… ¡Es una pesada! Siempre que me ve me pone caras extrañas y me hace sonrisas raras mientras me llama. Como buen niño siempre voy hacia allá, pero… es una pesada insistiendo en que ande siempre. Ya estoy cansado. ¡Un día de estos me voy de su lado!<p>

**La aventura del pequeño Akira.**

Un niño prodigio es alguien que sabe tanto de niño como de mayor.

**Will Rogers**(_Humorista estadounidense_).

Sonoko estaba sentada en las escaleras del hotel. Akira estaba delante de ella con los guantes puestos y una pequeña bufanda en su cuello. La chaqueta le hacía muy complicado el moverse, pero aún así, el niño estaba haciendo una montaña con la nieve que se había quedado delante del edificio. El niño miraba a su madre de vez en cuando, que le animaba a seguir haciendo montones con la nieve. En cuanto su madre, vestida con una chaqueta blanca y larga y una falda, también larga, de color verde, apartaba la vista, el niño se metía un poco de nieve en la boca. La notaba fría y le parecía estar buena.

- Akira no hagas eso —se quejó su madre al verlo.

Lo apartó de la nieve y lo subió a los escalones con ella. Con las manos desnudas le quito la nieve restante de los guantes y sonrió con ternura hacia el niño. El niño sonrió travieso.

- Mira que eres… —suspiró la mujer.

- Ah… —el niño señaló un perro pequeño que era paseado por un hombre delante de ellos.

- ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sonoko con una sonrisa.

El niño afirmó con la cabeza. La mujer miró detrás de él, donde Makoto había llegado.

- Sonoko… ¿puedes venir un segundo? —susurró el hombre.

Al acto el niño se giró y extendió los brazos hacia su padre. El hombre lo cogió en brazos y entró a dentro, seguido por su mujer.

- ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella mientras su marido se quedaba al lado de dos clientes con mala cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la mujer enojada—hemos estado dos días en este lugar y nadie se ha preocupado por nuestra seguridad. Nos han robado…

- ¿Cierro las puertas? —preguntó Makoto—dicen que ha sido hace unos 5 minutos.

Sonoko afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Podemos ir a ver el lugar? —preguntó la mujer suspirando— avisa a todos y llama a la policía. Veremos.

- Está bien —Makoto le pasó el niño a Sonoko y ella subió en el ascensor para acompañar a la pareja hasta su habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron a dentro, Sonoko observó el lugar alucinada. La habitación estaba patas arriba, más que un robo parecía una pelea. Las mesas estaban rotas y a las sillas les faltaban algunas patas, el somier de la cama estaba la mitad al suelo y todas las cosas del armario habían sido sacadas. Sonoko dejó a Akira al suelo.

- ¿Teníais cosas de valor? —preguntó Sonoko.

- Claro que teníamos cosas de valor —se quejó la mujer gritando.

- Tranquila —susurró su esposo.

- ¿Tranquila? —preguntó ella— nuestras cosas… nuestras joyas…

- ¿Alguien sabía de que las teníais? —preguntó Sonoko arqueando una ceja.

La mujer parecía dispuesta a culpar al hotel.

- Nadie —se quejó ella— solo nosotros…

Akira miró hacia la puerta. Se apoyó en la pared y salió de allí. Se quedó mirando el reflejo de algo brillante en la pared. De repente empezó a moverse. El niño lo siguió intentando cogerlo. Se quedó quieto en un pasillo sin poder pasar al otro lado. Se apartó de la pared y se miró los pies. Ya se aguantaba de pie. Hizo los pasos hacia la otra pared y se apoyó en ella de nuevo. El brillo casi se había ido.

- Ah… —el niño se quejó y siguió el camino.

El brillo desapareció por una esquina, y el niño siguió el camino. En cuanto llegó al siguiente pasillo, vio el brillo desapareciendo por detrás de la puerta del final. Siguió apoyado en la pared hasta llegar a la puerta de hierro de emergencia. Empujó la puerta, pero no se abrió. Miró hacia arriba. Había el pomo de apertura fácil que brillaba con intensidad. Se estiró para tocarlo, pero no llegaba. Se puso de puntillas para tocarlo. Lo tocó y sin darse cuenta abrió la puerta, cayendo al suelo con fuerza. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no había nadie a su alrededor. Con ojos llorosos se agarró a la puerta aún abierta y se levantó. Vio la luz yendo hacia abajo. Se agarró a la barandilla con barrotes de hierro soltándose de la puerta. La puerta se cerró de golpe, asustándole. Se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla. El brillo de nuevo le recordó de que no tenía que llorar. Puso un pie al primer escalón y agarrado a la barandilla lo bajó. Sonrió con satisfacción. Ya sabía andar como los adultos. Bajó al siguiente escalón, pero sus pequeños brazos no le permitían bajar más sin soltarse de la barandilla. Terminó sentado al escalón.

- Ah… —se quejó.

Quería que alguien le llevase con ese brillo que cada vez estaba más lejos. Movió sus pies con lentitud sentado en la punta del escalón. Terminó cayendo al siguiente de culo.

- Oh… —le había gustado que el pañal le parara el golpe.

Movió los pies de nuevo hasta que cayó de nuevo hasta el siguiente escalón.

- Señora doy mi palabra por todos los trabajadores de este hotel —se quejó Sonoko en un suspiro poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

'_Si hubieran querido robar no hubieran hecho este desorden_' pensó.

- Disculpe pero debo objetar de esto —se quejó la mujer— nadie más que el personal del hotel puede entrar en esta habitación.

Sonoko suspiró cansada. Llevaba 5 minutos escuchando a esa mujer de pelo rubio mal teñido y ojos grises. Se giró hacia la puerta para sacar a Akira de allí. Ya aguantaría Makoto a esa mujer.

- ¿Akira? —preguntó Sonoko— ¿Akira dónde te has metido? Este niño… —suspiró mirando detrás de la puerta y debajo de la cama— ¿Akira? —le llamaba y ni siquiera escuchaba su pequeña voz pronunciando las únicas dos vocales que ya se sabía de memoria.

Salió de la habitación y miró por los dos lados.

- Akira… —le llamó, el niño no respondió.

Por el fondo, llegaron Makoto acompañados de policías, entre ellos Heiji y Saguru.

- ¿Sonoko? —preguntó su marido al verla pálida y asustada.

- Akira… Akira no está —susurró la madre preocupada— lo… lo dejé al suelo y me giré de espaldas a él y… no… no está…

Heiji sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número, mientras la pareja salía de la habitación. Makoto abrazó a Sonoko.

- Tranquila… —susurró notando como temblaba.

- Perfecto, la policía… —suspiró la mujer— a ver qué podéis hacer con esto —se quejó señalando a dentro de la habitación.

- Kudo… tenemos otro problema —suspiró Heiji parando con una mano a los policías que iban a entrar en la habitación— Akira ha desaparecido vamos primero a buscarlo a él.

- Recibido… —susurró Shinichi al otro lado— en seguida informo.

- Disculpe… —se quejó la mujer señalando al interior de la habitación— tengo un problema.

- La vida de un niño de dos años es más importante que sus joyas, señora —se quejó Heiji— y disculpe, pero yo soy de homicidios y éramos los más cercanos… espere a que lleguen los de robos.

- Caramba… —sonrió Hakuba— tenemos mal humor hoy.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? —preguntó la mujer con tono ofendido.

Heiji arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, ¿le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo a propósito? El hombre se puso en medio intentando tranquilizar a su mujer.

- Como siga quejándose les digo a los de robos que no hace falta que vengan —respondió Heiji más que enojado yéndose por el pasillo— no puede haber ido muy lejos, Hakuba divídelos tenemos que encontrarlo.

El inglés sonrió. Parecía mentira que se tomara tan en serio todo aquello. Seguramente el niño se habría ido por su propio pie siendo ignorado por su madre. Tenían las salidas rodeadas, así que el niño no podía salir sin ser visto por muchos ojos.

Había conseguido bajar un tramo de escaleras, con el culo y se sentía satisfecho. Miró hacia abajo, el brillo se había quedado quieto durante un rato. Al final volvió a subir. Lo pasó. Akira lo miró haciendo un ruido de desaprobación y se giró para subir de nuevo las escaleras. En cuanto se levantó, terminó cayendo de espaldas el último escalón que aún no había bajado. Ahora se había hecho daño. Empezó a llorar con fuerza. Quería que alguien le sacara de allí, que le ayudara y le acariciara el lugar adolorido, pero no parecía que nadie viniera mientras el brillo subía escaleras arriba. De repente una cabeza se asomó en su radio de visión. Akira sollozaba mirándola. Cuando la mano de ese hombre le tocó, se puso a llorar con más fuerza aún.

- Le oigo por aquí —escuchó una voz familiar y se calló.

El hombre, de pelo grisáceo y ojos oscuros, le agarró. El niño observó en su mano mientras el hombre lo llevaba escaleras abajo. Llevaba un colgante de oro, con una pequeña piedra roja al final. Akira lo cogió con la mano y se lo puso a la boca, mientras escuchaba la puerta de emergencias abrirse.

- Pequeño no voy a hacerte daño —susurró el hombre a su oído en el último peldaño— pero eres el único que puede ayudarme… —abrió la puerta hacia la salida.

Toda la policía levantó las armas hacia él. El hombre levantó al niño hacia los agentes, sabía que no harían nada habiendo un niño de por el medio. Akira seguía mordiendo el duro oro, hasta que empezó a notar un gusto amargo. Lo soltó y volvió a llorar. Algo brillante con mal gusto… malo. El hombre fue siguiendo la pared del hotel con el niño levantado hacia su cabeza.

- Akira… —le llamó Shinichi saludándole con la mano.

El niño sonrió al verlo y estiró los brazos para ir con él.

- ¿Eres el hijo de un policía? —susurró el hombre a su espalda.

- Ah… —el niño se movía para ir con él.

- Akira… —sonrió Heiji saliendo por la misma puerta con Saguru, Sonoko, Makoto y un montón de policías detrás.

- Ah… —estiró los brazos hacia Heiji para que alguien conocido le cogiera— Ma… ma… —susurró al ver a sus padres allí.

- Curioso que sus primeras palabras sean mientras está metido en un buen lío —se quejó Makoto cruzándose de brazos.

- Akira pequeño… —susurró Sonoko tapándose la boca y cerrando los ojos.

Makoto la abrazó de nuevo.

- Todo saldrá bien… —susurró el hombre intentando que no se notara también su miedo.

Akira observaba a su madre que empezaba a llorar. No sabía el motivo… pero él… volvió a llorar. El hombre se lo puso en brazos y empezó a acunarlo para que dejara de llorar. Shinichi y Heiji se acercaron sin prisas y suspiraron.

- ¿Es usted idiota? —preguntó Heiji cogiendo al niño en brazos.

- Eso parece —respondió Shinichi cogiéndole el colgante de las manos— detenedle.

- Pero qué… —el hombre se había quedado sin habla.

En un pequeño descuido y se había quedado sin botín y sin método de escape. Suspiró mientras dejaba que lo esposaran. Heiji le pasó el niño a Sonoko que lo abrazo con fuerza. El niño dejó de llorar al acto, mientras notaba a Makoto que los abrazaba a los dos.

- Akira… —susurró Sonoko— lo siento…

- Todo está bien, ¿lo ves? —preguntó Makoto sonriendo— todo está bien…

El niño acarició la mejilla a su madre. Sonoko se separó de él y lo miró. Estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué se pone a sonreír ahora? —preguntó Shinichi— ¿Es que lo ha hecho expresamente?

- Seguro que no —se rió Heiji— pero así te hace hablar un rato.

- Sí… claro —suspiró Shinichi— anda, dejemos esto a los de robos y vayámonos a terminar el informe.

- Sí… aunque hacer informes… ahora… —Heiji suspiró.

- No te quejes que te dejo mi parte —se quejó Shinichi.

- Está bien, está bien —se rió el moreno.

- Ah… —el niño levantó la mano hacia ellos.

Heiji y Shinichi se giraron a mirarlo, se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír.

- Buen trabajo, Akira —se rió Kudo levantando un dedo hacia él de conformidad.

- Eso, eso —se rió Heiji— ¡buen trabajo chico! Hasta luego…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!<p>

De nuevo pido reviews! :D

MATA NA! :3


	43. Lágrimas malvadas

BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

De nuevo por aquí! :D

He estado un poco ocupada de un lado para el otro y casi no he avanzado nada de esta historia... pero como ya tengo este capítulo terminado y corregido de errores, finalmente lo subo hoy :)

**Lady Paper:** esto... pues va a ser que no XDDDD ya tengo planeada la vida de Akira cuando sea mayor y no será con hijos de Kaito... aunque quizás sí su hermana XDDDDD mmmm... para ser exactos ya tengo casi terminada la secuela de por los años XD así que puedo decirte con certeza que no será con un Kuroba XD y sí es muy tierno *O* todo lo contrario a como será de mayor XD Gracias por tu review! :D

**Kaoru240:** siiii es muy tierno *O* jajaja gracias por tus ánimos... la cosa empieza a mejorar un poco... pero ahora de repente buscaron otra excusa para hundirnos más ¬¬ el problema que tiene esta gente es que si nos hunden a nosotros van a hundir todo el país, todo Europa sabe esto XD así que están intentando hundirse a si mismos... con esto me van a dejar satisfecha si se hunden ellos con nosotros, así que... dejo el ultimátum apartado de momento :D gracias por tu review! :3

También agradezco los reviews de **Clay Cowan** y **Ajlw** que me han hecho de otros capítulos y los he respondido por PM. Espero les siga gustando mi historia y que me sigan dejando reviews... aquí les dejo con algo... desconcertante! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA pero es que este personaje tenía que hacerlo un poco humano, aunque fuera por unos segundos XDDDDDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Lágrimas malvadas.<strong>

El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad.

**Albert Einstein **(_Científico alemán nacionalizado estadounidense_).

- ¡Papá no lo hagas! –gritó Yui– no tienes la obligación. Tú ya hiciste tu parte de trabajo, no es necesario.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ran acercándose con Kazuha.

- Nada… –respondió Shinichi cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana como Heiji hablaba con Shiho.

Yui cerró sus puños con fuerza y bajó la cabeza.

- Vas a traicionar a mamá… –susurró– ¡Vas a traicionarla! –gritó saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

- No voy a… –Shinichi suspiró viendo como se iba– no voy a traicionar a Mary-san… –volvió a mirar a la ventana.

Shiho se iba y Heiji venía hacia ellos.

- ¿Shinichi qué ocurre? –preguntó Ran preocupada.

Él cerró los ojos mientras Heiji entraba sonriendo.

- Voy a tener que ir a la cárcel –suspiró sacándose el reloj de pulsera del bolsillo y mirando la hora.

- ¿A la cárcel? –preguntaron los tres a la vez.

- No he hecho nada malo –se quejó al ver la cara de Heiji– voy a investigar… a Gin.

- ¿A investigarlo? –preguntó Kazuha– pero ese tipo… ya ha sido detenido y le han condenado a la cárcel de por vida.

- Va a escapar –respondió Shinichi–lo hará con certeza en un par de semanas.

- Pero esto ya no es de tu incumbencia –respondió Heiji frunciendo el ceño– esa gente ya no puede hacerte hacer cosas como estas.

- Desgraciadamente sí que pueden… solo tienen que amenazarme –Shinichi volvió a mirar hacia fuera de la ventana– y esta vez… se que cumplirán sus amenazas.

- ¿Cómo pueden amenazarte agentes del FBI? –preguntó Ran rodando los ojos– ¿Y ellos son los que tenían que protegernos.

- Hattori… –susurró el detective sin mirarlo.

- Voy a venir contigo –suspiró Heiji.

- ¿Qué? –todos lo miraron.

- No voy a dejar que vayas solo a ver la cara de ese tipo… –sonrió el moreno– no te lo permitiré.

- No te permitiré que vengas –respondió Shinichi mirándolo y bajando los brazos– estaré al menos una noche encerrado en una cárcel con esos estúpidos de la BO. No vas a venir conmigo.

- Sí lo haré… por ese mismo motivo –respondió Heiji asustando a Kazuha– Kudo, no creo que estés en las condiciones para ir tu solo.

- Pero…

- He dicho que voy y no se hable más –le cortó.

- Heiji… –susurró Kazuha viéndolo.

- No voy a dejar que lo hagas –susurró Shinichi.

- Ku…

- ¡No! –gritó Shinichi cerrando los ojos con fuerza– Lo que voy a ver allí… se están matando entre ellos –susurró– si entra algún policía muere en el intento… si entran armados… les desarman y eso aún es peor porque entonces podrían escapar. No vas a poder seguir mi ritmo en ese lugar, Hattori.

- Déjame dudar eso –sonrió el moreno cruzándose de brazos– te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que eres capaz de hacer. Por eso…

-Haz lo que te dé la gana… al fin y al cabo eso mismo vas a hacer –suspiró Shinichi abriendo los ojos y saliendo del comedor.

Subió las escaleras y llamó a la habitación de Yui.

- Vete… –susurró la niña entre sollozos.

- Abre la puerta –suspiró Shinichi intentando abrirla– Yui abre la puerta.

- ¡Largo! –gritó ella.

Shinichi golpeó la pared con los ojos cerrados.

- Mary-san… no me permitiría que fuera –susurró apoyando la frente en la puerta– por supuesto que no lo permitiría, pero… porque iría ella misma.

Ran acarició la espalda de Shinichi. Él la miró y ella sonrió.

- Yui-chan… –susurró Ran– abre la puerta, por favor… –la niña lo hizo pero la abrió solo un poco, para ver a Ran y que ella la viera– vente a mi casa mientras este idiota está fuera –sonrió apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para estar a la altura de la niña– podremos hacer un montón de cosas juntas.

- ¿Sin papá? –preguntó la niña.

- Sin él –sonrió Ran mientras Shinichi suspiraba apoyándose a la pared.

- Pero papá…

- No le va a pasar nada –susurró Ran– ya oíste a mi padre –se rió ella– como vuelva a hacerme llorar le mata.

Yui sonrió y abrió la puerta del todo.

- Papá… –se acercó a él y lo abrazó–se lo prometiste a mamá… ¿verdad?

Shinichi abrazó a la niña también.

- Nunca he incumplido mis palabras, Yui… no voy a hacerlo ahora –sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo te irás…? –preguntó Ran.

- Esta noche… –respondió él– es mejor entrar allí de noche, entonces hay pocos en estado de alerta.

* * *

><p>- Heiji –susurró Kazuha con miedo aún en el comedor.<p>

- No va a pasar nada –respondió él besándola en la frente– en cuanto vuelva haré lo que me pidas, ¿vale?

- Sé que no puedes evitar ayudarlo, pero… –Kazuha sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho– por favor… no hagas ninguna tontería, ¿vale? Prométeme que todo saldrá bien… por el bebé… –añadió tocándose la barriga.

Heiji la abrazó por la espalda acariciando la barriga de la mujer.

- Por ti y por el bebé –sonrió Heiji– voy a volver solo por eso…

- Heiji… –sonrió su esposa– si le pasa algo a Kudo y haces que Ran vuelva a llorar… no te lo perdonaré.

- Me estás dando demasiadas cosas –se quejó el moreno– no vale, no puedo hacerlo todo.

Kazuha se giró y le besó en los labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- Sé que podrás con las dos –se rió ella al separarse de sus labios– eres el mejor. Por tu amigo…

Heiji le besó la frente a la mujer y la abrazó con fuerza. Necesitaban apoyarse en esos pequeños momentos, como habían hecho durante 6 largos años.

* * *

><p>Shinichi salió de la casa de Ran haciendo el mínimo de ruido posible. Ran y Yui se habían quedado dormidas en la cama abrazadas. Sonrió con nostalgia mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Al llegar al final, Heiji le esperaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de superioridad. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa de color verde oscuro y su gorra favorita. Saludó a Shinichi con la cabeza y le siguió hacia el coche que había dejado aparcado delante del apartamento. Subieron en él en silencio y Heiji condujo hasta el lugar. Shinichi se quedó mirando la ventana haciendo pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando.<p>

- Dilo de una vez –se quejó el moreno al cabo de un rato.

Shinichi lo miró y sin decir nada volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Llegaré a poder hacer esto bien? –susurró.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? –preguntó Heiji.

- Ginebra ha estado intentando salir de la cárcel desde que entró –informó su compañero– no ha intentado matarse como se suponía que haría… simplemente está planeando huir. Y si lo consigue algún día… ¿qué hará?

Heiji lo miró de reojo pero en seguida volvió los ojos a la carretera.

- ¿Qué hará? –preguntó el moreno– esto solo lo sabe él.

- Hattori… si viene a por mí…

- No creo que sea tan idiota de hacer tal cosa –se rió el moreno.

Shinichi lo miró.

- ¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Qué pasaría si viniera a por mí?

- Se encontrará con toda la policía de Japón esperándolo –sonrió Heiji– tienes mi palabra de eso.

- Eso no le va a detener –respondió Shinichi chasqueando la lengua y volviendo la cara de nuevo a la ventana.

- Claro que no lo detendrá –respondió Heiji– pero aún así… Kudo, hemos luchado contra esto durante tanto tiempo, que no creo que le importe en absoluto una venganza en estos momentos. Al contrario… hace unos días estábamos los dos en un hospital, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? –preguntó Shinichi cerrando los ojos de cansancio.

- Mucho me temo que ese sí será el motivo –suspiró el moreno.

- ¿El heredero? –preguntó Shinichi.

- El heredero –respondió su compañero parando el coche y sacando las llaves– ¿Estás preparado? –preguntó mirándolo.

- Voy a bloquearme –susurró Shinichi– noto que no puedo pensar con claridad.

- Por eso estoy aquí, ¿no? –preguntó Heiji abriendo la puerta para salir.

- Hattori… –susurró Shinichi con la voz casi cortada, él sacó la cabeza por la puerta aún abierta– ¿estás seguro de que si consigue salir de aquí, no hará nada?

- Si tu no le das motivos para qué él crea que eres feliz, no creo que venga a por ti –sonrió su compañero– venga sal, no quiero sacarte a rastras de mi coche.

Shinichi sonrió y salió mientras Heiji cerraba la puerta y se ponía delante del coche. Observó la oscuridad de la noche. Era un edificio muy grande con las paredes de color salmón y las ventanas y puertas todas aseguradas con barrotes. Delante del edificio unos hombres vestidos completamente de negro les observaban con unos rifles apuntándolos.

- ¿Por qué llevan tanta mala cara? –preguntó Heiji mientras Shinichi se puso a su lado.

- Porque tienen que hacer guardia de algo que no quieren –suspiró su amigo avanzando mientras se sacaba del bolsillo una placa y la levantaba con las dos manos.

- Que aburridos, esto sería precisamente algo tranquilo y deseado –respondió Heiji.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro –se rió Shinichi subiendo las escaleras.

- Las manos arriba –le dijo uno de los guardias a Heiji.

Él las levantó.

- Soy Takahashi Ryuuzaki y vengo por orden de los grandes a infiltrarme en este lugar –susurró Shinichi alargando la placa al hombre que la cogió mientras le seguía apuntando al pecho con el rifle.

- ¿Y él? –preguntó mirando a Heiji.

- No seáis descortés –suspiró Shinichi frunciendo el ceño– él ha venido a ayudarme, es policía.

- ¿Podemos saber su nombre? –preguntó el hombre.

- No necesitáis saberlo –respondió Shinichi antes de que Heiji respondiera.

- Por supuesto queremos saberlo –respondió el hombre devolviéndole la placa.

- Los que tienen que saberlo, ya lo saben, ahora si nos disculpáis –respondió Shinichi entrando y tirando del brazo al moreno.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿No puedo decir mi nombre? —preguntó Heiji con un tono de voz muy bajo.

- Mejor que no lo hagas —respondió su compañero guardando su placa— sería motivo para torturarles a ellos y salir tu familia perdiendo.

El moreno suspiró mientras observaba a su alrededor. Había una sala grande. A la izquierda una mesa de plástico con un par de sillas y guardias. Delante, una especie de celda, con barrotes de color rojo. Detrás de ella, un guardia armado y una puerta que llevaba al interior de la cárcel. A la derecha, unas ventanas de cristal blindado, con agujeros para hablar. Allí había dos mujeres rubias hablando. La de pelo largo estaba detrás del cristal la de pelo corto estaba en el lugar de visitas. Heiji frunció el ceño al reconocerla.

- Sensei —sonrió Shinichi acercándose— ¿qué hace por aquí?

- Vengo a controlar vuestra salida —sonrió Jodie señalando a Vermouth al otro lado.

- ¿A cambio de qué? —preguntaron a la vez Heiji y Shinichi.

- Qué grosería —respondió ella apartándose el pelo de delante de la cara— no hago esto porque quiera… ya que podría empeorar mi vida en este lugar.

- ¿Tu diste el soplo? —preguntó Shinichi viéndola.

Ella sonrió. Shinichi suspiró y se fue hacia los guardias entregando un pequeño papel.

- Deje todas sus cosas aquí —susurró la mujer vestida de negro que estaba sentada en una de las sillas.

- Espero tenerlo todo de vuelta luego —se rió él haciendo señas a Heiji para que se acercara.

Se sacó la chaqueta dejando ver debajo de ella unas cartucheras con dos pistolas en ellas. Se lo sacó y lo dejó encima de la mesa, junto a su cartera y su móvil.

- Lo tengo todo contado —suspiró señalando al hombre de al lado.

- Sí, claro —sonrió la voz de Kaito debajo.

- Lo sabía —se rió Shinichi mientras Heiji se quitaba el teléfono, la cartera, la gorra y las llaves del coche y las dejaba al lado de las cosas de él— no has sabido estarte quieto.

- No sé de qué me está hablando —sonrió el mago con otra voz mirando a la mujer.

- Este tipo es incorregible —suspiró Heiji.

- Cállate, anda… —susurró Kaito acompañándolos hacia la puerta— estaremos controlando las cámaras. Si ocurriese algo…

- No va a ocurrir nada —sonrió Shinichi.

- Intenté que me eligieran a mí… de veras lo siento —susurró el mago mientras Jodie se acercaba.

- No importa —respondió Shinichi— ya hiciste mucho… gracias.

- En un minuto entráis —sonrió Jodie— tenéis 5 segundos para entrar los tres. No hay ni una sola celda cerrada, ya que los guardias no pueden entrar a dentro. Cualquier objeto que llevéis encima puede ser utilizado como arma y, si os atacaran, no tenéis otra salida que esta.

- Tu si que sabes dar buenos ánimos —sonrió el moreno con una ceja arqueada.

- Tranquilo —suspiró Shinichi mientras veían al guardia armado apartarse con el arma levantada hacia Vermouth.  
>Abrieron los barrotes y Shinichi y Heiji entraron con ella. En cuanto los barrotes estuvieron cerrados y Kaito hubo cogido el rifle del hombre de dentro de los barrotes, sonó un pequeño pitido que daba a entender que la puerta se abría. Vermouth la abrió y entró corriendo. Los dos amigos la siguieron. La puerta se cerró con estrépito detrás del moreno.<p>

- Si se descuidan me parten en dos —se quejó Heiji tapándose la nariz— ¿a qué huele? —preguntó intentando ver a la mujer en la oscuridad de nuevo.

- Bueno, Silver Bullet —suspiró Vermouth— bienvenido de nuevo a nuestro territorio —Shinichi chasqueó la lengua— huele a muerto y a nadie le importa… así que a vosotros tampoco.

- Así que os estáis matando entre vosotros y no hay nadie que os quite ese peso de encima —suspiró el moreno.

- Nadie puede quitarnos a nuestros trofeos —se rió la mujer— por este pasillo vais a llegar. Os deseo mucha suerte.

- Gracias aunque viniendo de ti no se si lo dices muy en serio —respondió Heiji empujando a Shinichi hacia donde había señalado.

- Lo digo más por el hijo de mi amiga que por ti —respondió ella bostezando mientras se iba por otro pasillo.

- Al menos es sincera —suspiró Heiji cuando hubieron estado a solas.

Shinichi sonrió fugazmente. El olor le estaba mareando y sentía que empezaba a tener miedo de ese lugar.

- Vamos… tenemos que salir rápido de aquí —sonrió el moreno tirando de su brazo.

Fueron pasando por delante de varias celdas, todas con las puertas abiertas y la mayoría con gente durmiendo dentro. En algunas había cadáveres amontonados.

- Y aún así estos siguen viviendo —susurró Heiji arqueando una ceja— esto podría provocarles muchas enfermedades.

- Sí… pero no dejan entrar a un guardia sin matarlo —suspiró Shinichi apoyándose a la pared unos momentos con la mano.

- ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el moreno.

- Salgamos de aquí ya… —respondió siguiendo el camino de nuevo.

- Sí…

Al final del todo del pasillo, a la derecha, se quedaron observando a Ginebra durmiendo agarrado a su almohada. Heiji arqueó una ceja. '_Aún como no se ha ahogado con ella'_. Shinichi entró en la celda y miró alrededor. No había indicios alguno de que estuviera intentando huir por algún sitio. Se quedó mirando las manos del rubio. Aún llevaba puestas las esposas, ni siquiera habían podido quitárselas. Miró a Heiji que se encogió de hombros. En cuanto iba a tocar al hombre, este se levantó de golpe y lo agarró por el cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra desataba las esposas y la clavaba a la pared. Heiji entró apresurado pero Shinichi le hizo pararse alzando una mano.

- Volvemos a vernos, detective —sonrió el hombre de ojos azules sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

- No estoy muy satisfecho con ese detalle, pero así es —suspiró Shinichi intentando parecer calmado.

Sus nervios estaban a punto de hacerle temblar.

- No deberías de estar aquí —opinó el rubio.

- Lo sé —sonrió Shinichi— pero alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio.

- Y le ha tocado a la única persona que me teme —acertó Gin.

- No soy la única persona que te teme y tampoco seré la última —respondió Shinichi.

Ginebra apretó con fuerza la punta de las esposas en la muñeca de Shinichi. Heiji le puso una mano en el brazo para hacerle notar que él también estaba allí.

- ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el hombre.

- Alguien que no te va a gustar tener de enemigo —sonrió el moreno dándole un puñetazo al hombre.

- No hacía falta pasarse —susurró Shinichi frotándose la muñeca adolorida.

- Larguémonos de aquí —respondió Heiji cogiendo al hombre por la espalda y haciéndolo caminar por el pasillo de vuelta.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —preguntó alguien que se había despertado.

- Nadie que os importe —respondió el moreno mientras Shinichi le seguía muy de cerca.

- Se están despertando todos… —susurró su compañero en un tono de voz muy bajo— como se despierte Vodka no voy a poder ayudarte.

- No he visto a ese hombre por ningún sitio —susurró Heiji mientras Gin estallaba en carcajadas— cierra el pico rubito —le dijo empujándolo con un poco de fuerza— ¿Cómo narices coméis si matáis a los que os dan de comer? —le preguntó.

- ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Ginebra sonriendo.

- No voy a darte opciones de averiguarlo —se rió el moreno.

- ¿El que estuviste buscando a Silver Bullet durante mucho tiempo, no es así? —preguntó el rubio mirándolo.  
>Heiji frunció el ceño.<p>

- ¿Acerté?

- ¿De quién habla? —preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre.

- A mi no me preguntes —susurró Shinichi golpeando la puerta para salir.

Miraron una última vez el lugar. La sala en la que se entraba al principio era un comedor. Si se cerraban automáticamente las puertas de los pasillos, podían darles de comer tranquilamente. Les abrieron la puerta y los tres pasaron con prisas. El guardia que había entre la puerta y los barrotes cogió a Ginebra y lo llevó hacia las ventanas de cristal mientras Jodie abría de nuevo los barrotes y dejaba salir a Heiji y a Shinichi. Kaito le puso la gorra al moreno y este lo miró con una ceja arqueada. El mago se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y bien? —suspiró Shinichi sentándose delante del rubio y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué te han hecho venir aquí? —preguntó el hombre sonriendo.

- Parece ser que estás tramando algo —respondió Kudo mientras Heiji se ponía de espaldas al cristal y se cruzaba de brazos apoyado en él.

- Yo no estoy tramando nada —susurró el hombre de pelo largo acercando su cabeza al cristal e intentando ver la cara de Heiji.

- No seas mentiroso —se rió el moreno— parece mentira que te intentes burlar de nosotros aún así.

- Que alguien le quite las esposas a este peligro —suspiró Shinichi viendo como mantenía una agarrada a la muñeca y la otra bailando a sus movimientos.

- ¿De qué se me acusa ahora? —preguntó el rubio poniendo sus manos encima del cristal y levantándose.

El guardia lo hizo sentarse de nuevo.

- De intento de fuga —sonrió Shinichi.

- No estoy intentando fugarme —susurró el hombre.

- ¿No tienes ningún motivo por hacerlo? —preguntó Heiji rodando los ojos.

- No tengo ni un solo motivo por hacerlo —respondió Ginebra golpeando el cristal con fuerza.

- ¿Está intentando asustarme? —preguntó el moreno mirando hacia Shinichi, que se había apartado con la silla y se había quedado con la mirada fija a la nariz del hombre pegada al cristal.

- ¿Lo he conseguido? —preguntó Ginebra sonriendo de la cara de Shinichi mientras el guardia le obligaba a sentarse de nuevo.

- En absoluto —suspiró Heiji sonriendo de que no se le hubiera notado.

- Me rindo… me encantaría saber quién eres, pero no puedo saberlo mientras te mantengas con esta gorra y de espaldas —suspiró el rubio poniendo los pies encima de una pequeña mesa que allí había.

- ¿Qué… qué tienes en las manos? —preguntó Shinichi volviendo la silla a su sitio y apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

Ginebra puso sus manos en el cristal. Tenía cortes por toda la palma.

- ¿Qué motivo tengo para salir de aquí? —suspiró el hombre.

- Uno de bien pequeño —se rió Heiji desviando la mirada.

- ¿Pequeño? —preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

Con la mirada fría y el ceño fruncido podía parecer mucho peor de lo que ya era en realidad. Shinichi se levantó de la silla y empezó a recorrer la habitación de arriba abajo.

- Muy pequeño —suspiró Shinichi finalmente.

- ¿Cuál? —preguntó el hombre.

- ¿Te suena el nombre de Hanabi Ronald? —preguntó Heiji con los brazos cruzados y siguiendo por tercera vez la vuelta de Shinichi.

- ¿Hanabi Ronald? —preguntó el hombre— ¿Debería de sonarme?

- ¿Ron? —preguntó Shinichi repasando todos los nombres que podrían ir con él— ¿Hana? ¿El nuevo Ginebra? ¿El heredero?

Ginebra se mantuvo con la mirada fría.

- Por suerte… ha desaparecido —sonrió Heiji aún de espaldas.

Shinichi se paró y se quedó mirando a Ginebra. Se estaba levantando de nuevo pero esta vez su mirada no era fría sino helada.

- ¿Desaparecido? —preguntó el hombre con una voz mucho más grave.

- ¿Es tu hijo, no? —preguntó Heiji sin girarse sabiendo que le estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Yo no tengo hijos —respondió el rubio mientras el guardia intentaba hacerlo volver a sentar.

Shinichi negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas para que saliera de su lado.

- Tienes uno, esa mujer no engañó a nadie —susurró Shinichi— y murió finalmente.

- ¿Murió? —la cara de odio de Ginebra hacia ellos hizo apartar a Shinichi mientras el guardia salía por la puerta de barrotes— ¿Cuándo?

- 4 horas después de dar a luz —respondió Heiji— a tiempo de contarnos todo. Estamos acertando, ese es tu hijo… y por eso querías escaparte —suspiró largamente y se apartó del cristal para mirarlo desde lejos— se me ocurrieron muchas maneras de matarlo. Pero al final vencieron los de servicios sociales. No te preocupes, en unos años será tu compañero de celda. Ve haciéndole sitio.

- Voy a ir a por ti —sonrió Ginebra amenazante.

- Primero sal de aquí —sonrió Heiji.

- Voy a acordarne de tu cara —respondió Ginebra con una sonrisa de auto-satisfacción.

- Desgraciadamente yo nunca he podido olvidarme de la tuya —respondió el moreno desviando la mirada.

Se quedó mirando a Shinichi su cara tenía una mirada entre sorpresa, miedo y desconcierto. Frunció el ceño mirando a los demás. Todos estaban viendo al rubio con la misma cara. Heiji se giró para mirarlo, pero tenía la visera bajada para que Gin no le viera y, por supuesto, él no podía verlo. Kaito puso el teléfono de Shinichi delante del moreno que le dejó desconcertado. Ginebra estaba con lágrimas en los ojos haciéndole ver más terrible que antes. Ginebra se apartó del cristal y se fue hacia los barrotes.

- Voy a haceros la vida muy difícil —les amenazó— nunca jamás sabréis con certeza si voy a venir a por vosotros o no.

- ¿Más aún? —preguntó el moreno mirando a Shinichi con una sonrisa— Ese tipo te quiere.

- Espero que no… sería muy complicado decirle ahora que no le quiero —respondió por lo bajo su compañero desviando la mirada.

Heiji sonrió.

- Venga, sacadlo de aquí —suspiró el moreno — y para la próxima quitarle las esposas, es demasiado peligroso si sabe quitárselas él.

Jodie se acercó a los barrotes y lo miró. Extendió las manos para que él hiciera lo mismo. Ginebra estiró los brazos por el otro lado de los barrotes hacia ella. Jodie le sacó las esposas y las tiró hacia Kaito que lo dejó todo encima de la mesa, junto a las armas de todos los guardias que estaban con ellos. La mujer se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de la salida mientras le abrían los barrotes.

- Está bien… —susurró el moreno cruzándose de brazos— cuéntanos qué es lo que pretendes.

- Salir de aquí, coger a mi hijo llevarlo lejos de vosotros y enseñarlo para que en un momento dado pueda mataros —sonrió el hombre con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Vamos a creernos esa versión o le pego ya para que diga la verdad? —preguntó Heiji mirando de reojo a Shinichi.

Su compañero se echó a reír.

- Lo digo en serio… lo tiene muy bien calculado para ser verdad —se quejó Heiji.

- ¿No me crees? —preguntó el rubio mientras Jodie le ataba las manos a la espalda y a los barrotes.

- ¿Cómo te va con tu hija, detective? —preguntó Gin sonriendo— me han dicho que finalmente habéis conseguido que su padre desapareciera, ¿es cierto?

- Su padre murió hace una semana en un encuentro con la policía —sonrió Shinichi— nada que no hayamos previsto ya. Yui está olvidándose por completo de vosotros, al igual que esos niños que os llevasteis. ¿Cómo pensabas huir?

- Con las esposas puedo ir haciendo daño al hierro de los barrotes —sonrió Ginebra— y tengo muchos recambios… digamos que perfectamente legales, para seguir con lo mío.

- Estás robando a los muertos —suspiró Heiji arqueando una ceja.

- No seguiré intentando escapar… si me prometéis que volveréis algún día a verme… —sonrió Ginebra.

- No te prometo nada —respondió Shinichi sonriendo.

- Corren los rumores de que vas a tener un bebé, detective, ¿es…? —sonrió el hombre.

- Ya empezamos con estos malditos rumores —respondió Heiji cortándolo— ¿por qué siempre existen los rumores antes que la realidad? Por favor que alguien me cuente, cómo este tipo tiene acceso incluso a rumores.

Shinichi suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

- Son rumores… y creo que la barriga aún no se me nota —suspiró Shinichi tocándose la barriga.

Los demás excepto Gin y él se echaron a reír.

- Responde —le amenazó el hombre.

- No —respondió Shinichi— solo son rumores. ¿Cuándo tenías planeado escapar?

- Esta noche —respondió Ginebra sentándose al suelo, Heiji se agarró la gorra para taparse la cara— ¿quién es tu amigo?

- No voy a responderte a eso —se rió Shinichi.

- Entonces se terminó el interrogatorio —respondió él.

- ¿Por qué tiene que hacer él preguntas también? —preguntó Heiji.

- Porque ese era el trato —suspiró Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros— aparte de que solo podía hacerlo yo el interrogatorio.

- Esto es absurdo —suspiró Heiji.

- Lo sabemos… pero es así —terminó Kaito— el maldito siempre termina haciendo esto.

- ¿Hasta ahora no lo habíais interrogado? —preguntó mirando a Jodie-sensei que se mantenía alejada de ellos.

- No… era el único que nos faltaba —respondió ella rodando los ojos.

Shinichi se sentó al suelo mirando a Gin con una sonrisa.

- No estás dispuesto a mantenerte callado —susurró Shinichi viéndolo— estás dispuesto a seguir con solo un nombre. Eres impresionante.

- Hagamos un trato… vais a tratarnos mejor en este lugar —sonrió Gin— y yo os digo todo lo que queráis.

- No vas a decirnos nada, Ginebra —susurró Shinichi— no creo que te cambies por solo una pequeña limpieza. ¿Qué tramas?

- Tenéis un espía entre los vuestros —sonrió el rubio— tú eres Hattori Heiji, estás casado y tu mujer está esperando a un bebé. Tú, detective insolente… te has juntado con una abogada y te vas a casar con ella mientras esperáis a un bebé —el hombre sonrió aún más en cuanto vio que Heiji cerraba los puños con fuerza y se soltaba la gorra— incluso sabíamos que ibais a venir hoy… Yo les he ordenado que no hicieran nada, si no, no hubierais podido ni pasar de los barrotes. Además de que Vermouth ha sido muy convincente… así que quizás sepa quién es nuestro traidor.

- Muy hábil —sonrió Shinichi— pero yo ya sabía que teníamos un traidor y también sabía quién era. Lo dijimos expresamente a esa mujer. Lo que no me esperaba es que se pusiera a espiar en mi vida privada.

- No solo la tuya, la de ese estúpido ladrón que estuvo contigo en nuestras celdas, también… —informó Ginebra mirando al mago— y también las vidas de Sherry… aunque… hay algo que no termina de decirme nunca respecto a ella.

Shinichi se tumbó del todo al suelo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Relájate un poco compañero, esto va para largo —suspiró Shinichi mirando al moreno con una sonrisa triste— entonces… pretendes seguir estando informado de todos nosotros… ¿para qué?

- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? —preguntó Ginebra cerrando los ojos— Vas a volver a ese lugar… y no solo tú… todos tus amigos también.

Shinichi se levantó de golpe, pero había llegado tarde. Kaito ya le había propinado un buen puñetazo.

- ¿Vais a matarlo a golpes? —preguntó Shinichi suspirando y arrodillándose al suelo de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Kaito poniendo su voz normal mientras se quitaba el casco de color negro que le tapaba la mitad de la cabeza, lo tiraba al suelo y señalaba al hombre— vas a quedarte sin dientes maldito.

Shinichi bostezó.

- Kid déjalo ya, por favor —pidió viendo como Ginebra empezaba a reírse a carcajadas, el ladrón se apartó de allí— chicos adoro vuestra ayuda, pero si lo dejáis sin habla no servirá de mucho.

- Se merecería mucho más que lo que está recibiendo —se quejó Heiji arqueando una ceja.

El hombre dejó de reír y miró a Shinichi.

- Ve con mucho cuidado, detective… meter las narices de nuevo en dónde no te llaman podría llevarte en una muerte segura —sonrió satisfecho.

- Se acabó —se quejó Jodie avanzando hacia él— no vas a amenazar más a nuestros agentes. Devolvedlo a dentro.

- Sí señora… —sonrió la mujer que estaba con ellos quitándole las esposas al hombre y empujándolo hacia dentro de los barrotes de nuevo.

Cerró los barrotes con rapidez y se apartó antes de que Ginebra pudiera girarse. El rubio se giró mirando a Shinichi.

- Tendrás un fin de semana un poco agitado, me han dicho —sonrió el hombre— ten cuidado no pase como esa bruja del FBI.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él y entró con rapidez. La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

- ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Jodie mirando a Shinichi.

- Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Yui… —susurró él cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

- Anda vamos… —suspiró Heiji acercándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Shinichi se la cogió y se levantó.

- Hablamos mañana, Jodie-sensei —susurró Shinichi— Kid… un placer volver a verte.

- Lo mismo digo —sonrió el ladrón levantando la mano como un saludo militar— nos vemos mañana.

* * *

><p>Alguien más ha querido nunca hacer llorar a Gin? XDDDDD yo por primera vez he sentido la necesidad de hacerlo XDDDDDD así pues ahí les he dejado XDDDDD<p>

Espero les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo contaré más acerca de la muerte de Mary Smith, y en el otro ya pondré un asesinato! (aún estoy planeando la segunda parte XDDD)

MATA!


	44. La muerte de Smith Mary

¡WOW! ¡Me di cuenta de que nadie me avisó de un grave error que cometí en el capítulo 10! O eso o es que solo me aparece a mi (?) ¿casualidades de la vida tal vez? XDD

Entró en él y pulsó el número mientras se guardaba la foto en su bolsillo. Respiró hondo un par de veces mientras el aparato la hacía subir hasta el piso indicado. Estaba nerviosa, pero no podía conseguir de otra manera lo que quería. Así que lo haría a la suya. En **ía a la suya. en tra manera lo que querto la . al igual que su chaleco y entr**cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la secretaria estaba colgando su teléfono.

Ese trozo remarcado en negrita tiene que ser eliminado XD

Cuando estaba cambiando esto… erré y eliminé el capítulo, así que pido disculpas por a los que les hayan avisado de un nuevo capítulo que no ha llegado.

Hontou ni sumimasen deshita ToT

Como compensación creo oportuno subir otro capítulo que ya terminé... espero disculpen el problema :)

**Clay cowan:** muchisismas gracias por tu review! *O* la verdad es que la idea de Gin surgió precisamente de unos archivos que tengo para aprender a dibujar manga. En estos archivos (en los que hay una parte de cultura del manganime) te ponen que el malvado mejor representado de toda la historia del manga es precisamente Gin! y me dije pues ahora no lo va a ser! XD siempre le he hecho muy malo y llega a un momento en que pensé que quizás cambiar el rumbo de las cosas (aunque sea por unos segundos) sería bonito :D Muchas gracias por tus animos! :3

**Lady Paper:** Pensé que siendo Gin lo haría todo XD no hay nada imposible para ese hombre XD al fin y al cabo (tal y como le he comentado a **Clay Cowan** es considerado el peor villano del manganime XD más adelante habrá más Kid! :D Gracias por el review!

**Saori Kudo:** jajajajajajja hablas como **Lady Kid** emoción al ver a ese par como hermanos XD jajaja y pensar que en la otra historia los hice primos junto a Heiji XDDD oye! yo no obligo a nadie a seguir leyendo O.O solo puedo amenazarte, enviarte a las mazmorras o llamar a Gin para que te deje abiertos los ojos con cinta adhesiva (?) vale... son las 13 horas y ya estoy delirando... hoy va a ser un gran día imaginativo XD Aguantar... -.- ufff... si... aguantar mucho **ironia modo ON** no, ahora en serio, gracias por tu review y espero que me des muchos más *O* miraré si leo tus creaciones algun día... porque voy estresada de ahi para alla y eso que durante 4 horas diarias durante 5 dias de la semana no tengo nada por hacer... pero... mi imaginacion desborda demasiado para intentar otra cosa que escribir XDDDDDDD y en cuanto al otro review... O.O me das una imagen para otro fanfic que estoy haciendo (un universo alternativo) con armadura yendo a visitar a Gin? QUE GRANDE! XD mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... acertaste de lleno! XDDDDDDDDDDDD Hanabi Ronald se convertirá en un personaje importante en la secuela que estoy armando XD la herencia es básicamente en sangre... no simplemente por conocer a los padres :D así que podrás imaginar como será ese tipo XD ya no te digo más porque depende de como esta historia no la podré subir hasta dentro de un par de años (cuando la política de este país mejore aunque sea un 1% XD)

Mata!

* * *

><p><strong>La muerte de Smith Mary.<strong>

Todos matan lo que aman: el cobarde, con un beso; el valiente, con una espada.

**Oscar Wilde** (_Dramaturgo y novelista irlandés_).

Heiji cogió las cosas de encima de la mesa y empujó a su compañero hacia afuera. Se quedaron en silencio mientras se iban hacia el coche. Una vez dentro del coche, Heiji cogió su teléfono y escribió con rapidez un corto mensaje. Shinichi ni siquiera le miró. Puso el codo apoyado en la ventana y se frotó la frente con la mano. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Heiji se puso el teléfono en el bolsillo y puso las llaves en el contacto. Observó a Shinichi.

- ¿Y bien? —preguntó al ver que no le decía nada.

- No es nada —suspiró Shinichi cansado de tantas preguntas— olvídalo.

- Sabes que esta es la genialidad, de parecernos tanto... que sabes perfectamente que no lo haré —se rió el moreno observándolo en la oscuridad.

Shinichi suspiró cerrando los ojos. Heiji encendió el coche y salió de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Shinichi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué pasa este fin de semana? —preguntó Heiji.

- Íbamos a irnos con Ran… —respondió Shinichi mirando por la ventana— iba a intentar que se olvidara del trabajo por un día.

Heiji sonrió.

- Eres un caballero —añadió él— ¿y lo de la bruja del FBI?

- Mary-san murió por un descuido mío —susurró Shinichi casi sin voz, Heiji lo miró de reojo unos segundos— fue… hace ya casi 3 años.

**Flashback**

- Entonces… ya llevamos una semana viviendo juntos y nadie ha venido a por nosotros —sonrió Mary dando vueltas sobre sí misma en medio de la calle— ya sé que no debería de cantar victoria, pero… me siento feliz por ello.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Shinichi con el ceño fruncido.

- Estoy emborrachándome —sonrió parándose— el alcohol te da síntomas de mareo y esas cosas… Yui me ha dicho que eso era lo mismo y estoy probando.

Shinichi desvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Anda… pero si sabes sonreír bien —observó la mujer sentándose en la hierba a su lado— ahora mismo estás pensando que tonto que la madre se haya creído estas tonterías —Shinichi la miró— te puedo asegurar que Yui es la persona más sincera que he encontrado jamás. Por supuesto me oculta cosas o me miente… pero se arrepiente siempre después y me pide perdón. Yui… —Mary se agarró las rodillas y miró al lago que había delante— si ve que yo la creo entonces ella se sincera más conmigo. Por eso es mejor con estas pequeñas cosas creerla y así ya tienes puntos ganados.

- Así que sincera —suspiró Shinichi.

Escucharon disparos detrás de ellos. Se levantaron los dos a la vez y corrieron hacia las oficinas del FBI que estaban detrás de ellos.

- Llama refuerzos —susurró Mary poniéndose al medio antes de que viera a muchos agentes tumbados al suelo—date prisa.

Shinichi afirmó con la cabeza. Con el arma en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, llamó al teléfono de Eisuke. En cuanto se giró de espaldas a ella se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados. Mary también se había dado cuenta de ello, porque notó su espalda detrás. Mary había levantado su armas. Escuchó la voz de Hondo en el otro lado del teléfono, pero… su mente se había bloqueado. No podía articular una sola palabra mientras veía a Ginebra acercarse a él con el arma levantada. El teléfono resbaló por su mano al suelo mientras notaba que empezaba a llover encima de ellos.

**Fin del Flashback**

- ¿Os rodearon en Estados Unidos? —preguntó Hattori parando el coche, Shinichi mantenía los ojos cerrados— esto es absurdo… ¿cómo podían haber llegado a ese lugar sin ser parados en el aeropuerto ni en aduanas?

- En ese momento no podía pensar en cosas como esas —se quejó Shinichi abriendo los ojos y mirándolo— me había bloqueado de tal manera que me era imposible ni siquiera pensar en la situación en la que estábamos. Mary-san sabía que no podría protegerla…

Heiji encendió de nuevo el coche.

- ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Shinichi arqueando una ceja al ver que emprendía la marcha sin dejarlo bajar del coche.

- Vas a contarme todo esto —se quejó el moreno.

Shinichi no tenía ganas ni siquiera de quejarse. Estaba cansado y a la mañana siguiente tendría que volver a ver la cara de ese hombre. Llegaron en la casa de Heiji en silencio. El moreno abrió la puerta y entraron con tranquilidad. Heiji le hizo sentarse delante de la mesa pequeña que había delante del sofá y le trajo un vaso de agua.

- ¿Y bien? —preguntó Heiji— ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

**Flashback**

El tiempo estaba muy mal y en unos segundos todos habían quedado empapados de arriba abajo. Shinichi escuchó a murmurar algo a Mary. Se giró para ver a Yui siendo cogida por Michael. La niña le estaba mordiendo el brazo y a él parecía no importarle. Tenían que avisar a una ambulancia para ayudar a los heridos, pero… Mary soltó las armas.

- ¿Qué haces? —susurró Shinichi temblando de frío.

- Nos han rodeado y tienen a mi hija de rehén… no voy a hacer nada —suspiró ella— tira el arma.

Shinichi lo hizo. Escuchaba risas y susurros, pero solo podía entender lo que Mary le decía.

- Oye… nunca me había encontrado en una situación así… tenemos que curar a los heridos y de alguna manera salir de esta —susurró la mujer después de chasquear la lengua un par de veces.

- Mary-san… lo siento… —susurró Shinichi.

- Prométeme que no dejarás que se lleven a Yui —respondió ella.

- Los refuerzos estarán de camino… no hagas locuras —pidió él levantando las manos— Hondo ya nos habrá localizado.

- No haré locuras, pero… ¡Yui por favor, deja de morder a este hombre terminarás haciéndote daño a los dientes o envenenándote con su sangre! —gritó la mujer.

- ¡Sí mamá! —sonrió la niña dejando de morder a Michael.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Shinichi suspirando.

- Ganar tiempo… —sonrió ella— ¡Yui!

- ¡Dime mamá! —la niña gritaba igual que ella para poderse hacer oír.

- ¡Haz el panda! —le dijo Mary mientras tiraba una patada a una de sus armas hacia ella.

La niña golpeó a Michael dos veces, fue suficiente para que el hombre la soltara. Corrió hacia la pistola y se escondió detrás de uno de los agentes mientras Mary hacia arrodillar a Shinichi. Todos los agentes empezaron a disparar hacia donde estaba Yui, pero solo disparaban al compañero, porque la niña ya se había ocultado detrás de un árbol del parque.

- ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Shinichi en un susurro mientras Mary se quedaba encima de él quieta— ¿Mary-san?

- En diez segundos coge tu pistola y empieza a repartir —susurró la agente— los refuerzos no creo que lleguen hasta dentro de un minuto y ahora todos van a intentar perseguir a Yui.

Shinichi estiró la mano por encima de su cabeza y cogió la pistola mientras escuchaba disparos provenientes de detrás del árbol. Yui estaba distrayendo a todos muy bien. Se incorporaron los dos a la vez. Shinichi abrazó con una mano a la mujer por la cabeza y empezó a disparar. Mary también le abrazó a él protegiéndole la cabeza y con su otra pistola disparó a la espalda del detective. Ginebra y Vodka ya no estaban allí. Abatieron a unos cuantos antes de que Mary le dijera que parara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shinichi.

- Michael tiene a Yui de nuevo —susurró Mary.

Shinichi ya no tenía a nadie delante de él así que se giró sentado al suelo como estaba y los miró.

- ¡Muy hábil! —sonrió Michael tirando a la niña del pelo— ¡Hacer disparar a una niña! ¡¿No te da vergüenza?! Mira lo que le enseñas a nuestra hija…

- ¡Qué me sueltes! —gritó Yui golpeándolo en la barriga con fuerza.

De repente la niña se quedó callada y lo miró con los brazos agarrando a su jersey. Shinichi podía ver la cara de asustada que llevaba. Michael la giró para que pudiera ver a su madre y a Kudo y sonrió poniéndole la pistola de Mary a la mano de la niña de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hace? —preguntó Shinichi preparándose para levantarse.

- Quieto… no te muevas —susurró Mary viendo sus intenciones— por favor… Kudo… no… no dejes que Yui vea esto… —la mujer estaba temblando y Shinichi no creyó que fuera por la fría lluvia que seguía empapándolos a todos.

- Suéltame… —pidió la niña haciendo fuerza para que lo soltara, pero el hombre la cogía con más fuerza y estaba apuntando hacia ellos.

- Oye… estoy convencida de que podrás rehacer tu vida —susurró Mary— vuelve a Japón y prométeme que nunca más te pondrás delante de Ginebra o de Vodka.

Shinichi cerró los ojos por un instante. Si hubieran actuado antes… sí él no se hubiera bloqueado al verlos… quizás la situación habría mejorado mucho. Miró por un último momento a Mary. Estaba asustada.

- Tengo que protegerte —susurró él.

- Hiciste suficiente por mi… eres joven y… por favor cuida de Yui… no dejes que se la lleve después de esto —pidió Mary apartándose de él para que no pudiera hacer ninguna locura— protégela…

Shinichi miró hacia Michael. Estaba cerrando un ojo para precisar la puntería con la mano de la niña. No podía permitir que esto saliera tal y como iban las cosas… no podía permitir eso.

- ¡Cierra los ojos! —gritó Shinichi a la niña mientras oía un disparo.

La niña le había hecho caso, pero aún así… sabía lo que había pasado.

- ¡No los abras Yui! —gritó Shinichi mientras miraba a su lado.

- Y ahora al otro… —susurró Michael sonriendo.

Shinichi se movió hacia un lado. Solo le quedaban dos disparos en el arma y no creía ahora mismo poder acertar a ese hombre sin dar a la niña. Escuchó de fondo las sirenas de la policía. Los refuerzos estaban llegando ya… miró a Michael. El hombre chasqueó la lengua, tiró la pistola de Mary al suelo y cogió a Yui en brazos.

- ¡No! —se quejó ella— ¡Suéltame!

Shinichi se puso delante de su paso y negó con la cabeza.

- Si quieres irte adelante, pero no te la llevarás a ella —susurró levantando el arma.

- Eres capaz de matar a una niña… ¿verdad? —preguntó Michael con una sonrisa mientras se aseguraba de que Yui lo protegiera.

- Yui… —susurró Shinichi con voz muy baja, sabía que ella podría oírlo— ¿puedes intentar escapar de él, con los ojos cerrados?

Vio como la niña afirmaba con la cabeza lentamente. Michael no les había oído por la cara de desconcierto que ponía.

- Ahora… —susurró Shinichi disparando.

Yui mordió al hombro de Michael que la soltó de golpe. Yui corrió hacia un lado y se paró al medio de la plaza con los ojos aún cerrados. No podía dejar de llorar. Shinichi volvió a disparar y esta vez acertó dándole de lleno en el hombro. El hombre echó a correr. Shinichi iba a perseguirlo, pero ya había agentes para hacerlo por él. Vio a dos personas echando a correr detrás de él.

- ¡Kudo! —gritó Hondo en medio del lugar acercándose— ¿Estás bien?

- Por favor… —susurró Shinichi asegurándose de que nadie les escuchara— coge el arma y no dejes que nadie más que tú la veas…

- ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Eisuke desconcertado de que él le pidiera eso.

- Hazlo… —susurró Shinichi andando hacia Yui, Eisuke frunció el ceño, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y cogió el arma— ¿estás bien? —preguntó arrodillándose delante de la niña.

- ¿Dónde está mamá? —susurró ella.

- Está bien… tranquila… —sonrió Shinichi tranquilamente— tu no abras los ojos, ¿vale?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras Shinichi la abrazaba. No podía hacer otra cosa por ella. La niña estaba helada. La cogió en brazos mientras Eisuke se acercaba poniendo la pistola en una bolsa. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza sabiendo que Shinichi lo entendería. Él señaló a la niña.

- Shinichi-oniichan —susurró la voz rota de Yui— tengo frío

- Tranquila —susurró Shinichi yendo al lado de Mary— estamos un poco mojados… hola… —se arrodilló a su lado.  
>Mary aún tenía fuerzas para levantar su mano hacia la espalda de la niña.<p>

- ¿Mamá? —preguntó ella intentando separarse de Shinichi.

Él no la dejó.

- Quieta Yui-chan… —susurró Mary casi sin voz— mantén tus ojos cerrados. Todo está bien.

Mary se incorporó con ayuda de la agente que intentaba taparle la herida y abrazó por la espalda a la niña. Shinichi la soltó.

- Yui-chan… no es culpa de nadie —susurró Mary al oído de la niña— no te preocupes… todo estará bien...

- Mamá… —susurró la niña agarrándose con fuerza a su brazo.

- Shinichi-oniichan cuidará de ti —susurró la madre mirando a su compañero.

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

- No mamá —susurró Yui— por favor…

- Yui-chan, las dos sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir —sonrió Mary— tienes que sonreír. No quiero verte llorando… por favor… no dejes que tu padre consiga hacerte daño… no lo permitas…

Shinichi apartó a la niña de su madre que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

- No hables más Mary-san —pidió Shinichi mientras evitaba que Yui se echara a los brazos de su madre.

- Yui-chan… sé feliz… —susurró la mujer antes de desplomarse en los brazos de la agente que la aguantaba.

Shinichi agarró con más fuerza a la niña.

- Mamá… mamá… mamá —la llamaba en susurros.

Shinichi le tapó los ojos, sabiendo que la niña los abriría para buscarla.

**Fin del Flashback**

- ¿Heiji ya habéis vuelto? —preguntó Kazuha saliendo al comedor.

El moreno se levantó con pesadez mirando a Shinichi. Se había quedado dormido encima de la mesa. Sonrió a su mujer.

- Parece un niño pequeño —se rió el hombre viéndolo.

Kazuha buscó en los bolsillos del hombre y sacó su teléfono móvil. Le hizo una foto.

- No pude evitarlo —se rió la mujer.

- Oh… vamos… —se quejó Heiji— luego me mata a mí.

- Cállate —se rió su mujer enviando la foto— ¿Ya terminasteis?

- Mañana a primera hora tenemos que ir a hablar con el FBI… —susurró el moreno abrazándola— estoy cansado.

- Entonces vente a dormir —se rió ella.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con este? —preguntó él.

- Déjalo aquí —respondió ella— es adulto, no creo que moleste.

- Hace unos minutos le decíamos crío —se rió Heiji.

Kazuha entró al dormitorio y salió con una pequeña manta que le colocó encima a Shinichi.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Kazuha viéndolo.

Heiji negó con la cabeza.

- Nada bueno… —susurró él.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les haya gustado ;D<p>

Pido reviews! :D


	45. Caída

HOLA DE NUEVO!

Aquí estoy con un poco de retraso, pero como siempre! :3 Necesito más vacaciones ~.~

**Kaoru240: **jajajaja gracias que se te olvidó! *O* jajajaja es broma XD muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**Guest:** *O* gracias! esa era mi intención desde un principio... muchisimas gracias por tu review! jajajaja creo que sí, todos lo notaron pero nadie le dio importancia e.e

**Clay Cowan: **a la atención de tú. jajajaja de nada, pero nop XD voy a poner otro capítulo como muy tarde con un mes de diferencia, pero las ideas se me están terminando y aún tengo que contar muuuuuchaaaaaas cosas XD así que poco me veréis por aquí XD y más ahora que estoy de vacaciones... parece mentira, pero cuando las empiezo nunca tengo ideas... escribo mejor con estrés XD ¿no lo crees posible eh? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA soy una caja llena de sorpresas! eso nunca lo digas! XDDD ya han trabajado juntos y ahora pocas veces los verás en una misma sala :( aunque estoy planeando un reencuentro sorpresa para kaito con heiji y shinichi XD dije que fuera genial no que fuera a hacerlo XD de momento... e.e porque aca **Lady Kid** ya empieza a delirar con una idea parecida, esta misma mañana O.O y te lo digo, a ella le queda mejor esa idea XD Saludos!

**Saori Kudo:** saga millenium? no tengo ni idea XD pero me gusta que la gente maldiga mis personajes, significa que creé un buen personaje e.e no podía hacerlo más largo... si ni veía la pantalla de las lágrimas ToT te juro que estaba llorando mientras escribía esto ToT Es demasiado para una niña pequeña, por supuesto, pero aún así, tiendo a pensar que Mary ya había preparado a Yui para eso... no sé, es como que Mary la ponía al corriente desde siempre del peligro que corrían y la centraba en eso y en que pudiera defenderse. De algún modo pienso que eso hizo la mente de Yui un poco más fuerte. Nop, Shinichi no es la típica imagen de padre XD de echo lo imagino como Yusaku pero con menos ganas por escribir historias XDDDD así que más bien sería como un hermano (?) jajajajajaja nop no hay XD pero aún así a veces creo que mi padre es como Yusaku XD hace cosas típicas de ese hombre XD

**- continua... **esa sed de información... jajajajaja de Kid... bufff... vas a tardar a tener un poco de Kid XD si no me sale de shin y de heiji peor de kid XD aunque tengo planeado haceros un flashback para mostraros la boda de ellos dos :D me alegro que tu mente esté pegada a la historia y muchas gracias por tus reviews! :D jajajajaja de acuerdo, estaré esperando a que las leas ;)

**Ajlw:** vale, ahora no sé si te respondí todos los reviews o no O.O pero bueno, si quieres saber otra cosa me envias un PM y te respondo XD ahora te responderé el último :D me alcanzaste! ahora voy a tardar en publicar, así que espero que tengas un poco de paciencia :) O.O por todos los dioses! eso ha sido una catalanada como una casa! O.O gracias! voy a ver si lo cambio XD muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero que a partir de ahora lo entiendas todo mucho mejor :D ajajajaja de nada, a partir de ahora te responderé por aquí :3 mata! Ya te terminaste de leer el de la Marca de Atenea?! ToT

**Lady Kid:** por todos los dioses hija que no te callas ni bajo el agua, pareces Percy! ¬¬ estás segura que eres hija de Hades? XD es broma... amo tus reviews, ya lo sabes :3 releer? O.O te lo has releído?! como narices lo haces! O.O bueno, lo entiendo yo me releí com veces el de haru y chizu *O* y aún lo voy a leer más *O* pffff... lo del codigo ya no entendí y sigo sin entender así que lo dejo, vale? XD me quedé con el LOV pero sé que no es eso XD a no ser que utilizaras mi codigo griego que puse en el fanfic de asami O.O... revisando... revisando... revisando... revisando... olvídalo, que tampoco creo que sea un PhP6 XD no tengo ni idea ahora mismo... O.O vale entendí tu venganza contra el pobre crío y los demás pero... por todos los dioses tienes imaginación extrema! XD me gusta ser la única con la que lloras pero eso ya es pasarse XD los abuelos de Yui por suerte ya no volverán a aparecer... a no ser que... los ponga... junto a junior y los demás *O* pobre chicos XD me callo XD jajajajaja no dudaba que no hablaras de tu padre XD sé de quién hablas XD y ahora lo tienes al alcance de tu mano e.e sí me he reído y sigo con cara O.O después de releerme tres o cuatro veces tu review XD ToT y ahora me recuerdas a Bianca ToT sabes...? empiezo a entender a Nico de algun modo XD bueno, ahora mismo seguramente **Ajlw** también puede entenderte, ya que se ha leído todos los de Percy también XD así que... y no sé que narices es el Anillo Móvil ¬¬ nop, no tengo ni idea XD

**- continua... **Silver Bullet es un encanto, pero deja de llamarlo por aqui! XDDDDD dioses parece que sea tuyo (?) XD Claro que sí son buenos amigos *O* y en cuanto a Shouta... llevan tres decadas... sep... pero con lo que hay de por el medio es normal chica! :) seguro algunos ya los han descubierto XD de hecho hace poco respondí un review de alguien que me preguntaba por la herencia Black XD **TAL Y COMO DIJO EL TIO RICK SI NO SE HACE SUFRIR A LOS PERSONAJES ES QUE NO TIENES HISTORIA!**** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** lo siento, pero siempre opiné igual y por eso todos mis fanfics hacen llorar en alguna que otra ocasión e.e si, soy malvada, pero aún así... lo de hacer sufrir siempre engancha a más lectores XD jajajajajaja ya deliras de nuevo... y si es absurdo poner a Eisuke como Bourboun O.O Anokatta O.O más absurdo aún! O.O comparaciones que te llevan a Haru *O* siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya quiero más! *O* jajajajajajajaja tan complicado lo ves?! ok sí XD imaginar defectos en Shin y Heiji imposible XD si me estoy dando cuenta... pero como me debías unos cuantos reviews no importa XD

**- continua... **vale... y ahora leete lo que acabas de poner: leer a Akira dos veces en un día me hace amarlo el triple... ¿es eso posible?! O.O bueno... Akira es un amor, lo sé XD pero aún así... tranquila Te-chan es todo tuyo XD si no lo quieres quito a Yuki, no importa XD jajajajaja makoto no se ha contagiado de cinismo es que esta autora no deja nunca de hablar en cinismo XD jajajaja esperaré a conocer a Ryu *O* si! publicalo por aqui! ¬¬ pero antes de eso terminalo... porque si lo dejas abandonado tambien aca te aniquilo ¬¬ pobre akira no lo llames pervertido... y no se deja de lado Asahara está con él (?) olvídalo... vale ya deliras XDDDD olvídalo XDDD dejo de responderte ahora XD y voy a tener que aguantarme hasta mañana, pasado o dentro de un año para más haru, verdad? ¬¬ pobre Chizu! la tienes abandonada! ToT bueno, XD ya lo dejo... XD gracias por tu review! :D

Bueno, gracias por seguirme leyendo. Aquí les dejo con otro capítulo! :3 Mata!

* * *

><p><strong>Caída.<strong>

Podemos detenernos cuando subimos, pero nunca cuando descendemos.

**Napoleón Bonaparte**(_Emperador francés_).

- ¿Ocurre algo, Ran-chan? —preguntó Kazuha en cuanto Heiji y Shinichi estuvieron fuera del coche.

- Representaba que teníamos que estar solos —susurró ella.

- Eso es culpa de Heiji —informó Kazuha— después de volver de allí tuvieron él y Kudo una pequeña discusión. Y Heiji terminó ganando por terquedad.

- ¿Discutieron? —preguntó Ran mirándola.

- Sí —sonrió Kazuha— parece mentira, ¿eh?

Ran salió del coche sonriendo y Kazuha la siguió.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque se han llevado las armas los dos —se quejó Ran en un suspiro— dijeron nada de trabajo.

- Bueno… la verdad es que dejé de prestar atención después de las palabras 'vacaciones de fin de semana' —se rió Kazuha viendo que entraban los chicos junto a Makoto, Sonoko y Akira en la casa de madera— pero entendí las palabras 'colaborar con ellos', 'asesino peligroso' y 'proteger'. Así que no sé el motivo pero, no hay que tener su mente para deducir que hay un asesino que colabora con la Organización y, que quiere matar a alguno de nosotros.

Ran suspiró largamente mientras Shinichi salía de la casa y las miraba.

- Mis vacaciones se hundieron en nada —susurró la chica.

Shinichi la abrazó con ternura y Kazuha se apartó.

- Lo siento… —susurró el chico— todo se torció a última hora. Te prometo que a la próxima estaremos los dos solos.

- ¿Habrá próxima? —preguntó Ran mirándolo mientras se separaban— La historia mejora —sonrió.

- Me alegro —añadió Shinichi empujándola hacia dentro— ya me dirás si te gusta.

- Seguro que sí —respondió Ran cogiéndole la mano.

Dentro de la casa de madera, en la entrada, era un comedor, había una recepción pequeña a la derecha con una anciana detrás del mostrador. Al fondo había un pequeño pasillo con 7 habitaciones. Y en el otro lado una puerta que llevaba a la cocina con una mujer joven dentro. En cuanto se hubieron instalado en las habitaciones, la anciana les presentó a los ocupantes de las otras dos habitaciones. Una mujer con cara de fastidio, Akane, y un hombre extranjero de negocios, Paul. La anciana, llamada Momo y la cocinera, llamada Hanako, también se presentaron. Casi estaba oscureciendo, cuando terminaron de cenar. Sonoko y Makoto se retiraron pronto para ir a hacer dormir a Akira. Los demás se quedaron hablando con tranquilidad en el comedor.

- ¿Entonces viene usted de Estados Unidos? —preguntó Heiji observando al hombre de pelo castaño claro y mirada perdida.

- Yes, sir —sonrió el hombre con amabilidad— parece mentira que haya buena gente aún por estos lados.

Heiji sonrió con orgullo.

- Bueno la gente mala nos encargamos de echarla de aquí —se rió.

- ¿Entonces sois de la justicia? —preguntó la anciana en un suspiro.

- Somos policías —sonrió Shinichi.

La cocinera se levantó de golpe y se alejó a paso rápido.

- Disculpadla —susurró la anciana— un policía mató a un amigo suyo, hará unos tres años en Estados Unidos.

Heiji miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. Shinichi sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No tenía que pasar nada ninguno de los tres días. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

- Pobre chica… —susurraron Ran y Kazuha a la vez.

- Nada de pobre —respondió Akane— ese tipo era un asesino, se lo tenía bien merecido.

- No digas eso… terminarás tu como ella —respondió Momo en un suspiro.

- Mi marido no había hecho nada y su estúpido novio lo mató.

- ¿Otra vez con este tema, Akane-san? —suspiró Paul— mi hermano murió por un accidente, déjalo descansar en paz.

- No lo haré hasta que alguien pague por su muerte —se quejó Akane con una mirada de rencor.

- Vale… tenemos una lista larga, ahora sí —suspiró Heiji rodando los ojos.

- ¿Una lista larga de qué? —preguntó Kazuha en un suspiro mientras los otros dos empezaban a discutir a gritos.

- No le hagas caso —se rió Shinichi— no hay ninguna lista larga… no creo que sean tan idiotas.

- ¡Ya basta! —gritó la anciana con todos sus pulmones— parece mentira que os veáis solo una vez al año y tengáis que discutir de esta manera —se quejó en un tono de voz más bajo al ver que había asustado a todos— mi hijo no era ningún asesino. Disculpadme… —añadió levantándose— yo ya me retiro. Sois libres de coger lo que queráis si necesitáis alguna cosa. Y os informo… —sonrió guiñando un ojo a Ran— de que esta noche es buena para dar un paseo.

Shinichi y Heiji miraron a la anciana alejarse con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

- Dejad de hacer esto —se quejó Kazuha— dais miedo.

Ran se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shinichi en un suspiro.

- Parecéis aún ser detectives adolescentes —sonrió ella— ¿verdad?

Kazuha afirmó con la cabeza mientras ellos dos se ruborizaban levemente.

- Olvidadnos —se quejaron los dos a la vez.

- Si nos disculpáis… nosotros también nos vamos —susurró Paul levantándose— mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Se fue hacia la habitación del fondo, seguido muy de cerca por Akane que se metió en la habitación de la izquierda.

- ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Heiji en un suspiro largo.

- Lo veremos mañana —se rió su compañero.

- Entonces hasta mañana —susurró Heiji levantándose.

- Hasta mañana —sonrieron Ran y Shinichi a la vez mientras Kazuha se iba detrás de él.

- Al fin, solos —sonrió Shinichi en cuanto Heiji y Kazuha hubieron entrado en la habitación.

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no nos hubieran dejado solos? —preguntó Ran apoyando su cabeza a la de él.

- Nos hubiéramos ido a nuestra habitación —se rió él.

- Dime… ¿qué te preocupa? —preguntó Ran apartándose y mirándolo— ¿por qué han venido todos?

- Ginebra me amenazó… —susurró él— y Hattori se lo creyó —Ran apartó la mirada— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó abrazándola.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- Me… me pareció una eternidad, ¿sabes? —susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

- ¿El qué? —preguntó Shinichi al oído de la chica.

- Estos 6 años… me parecieron una eternidad… —respondió Ran abriendo los ojos y abrazándolo con fuerza— y aún habiéndolos vencido, ellos podrán hacerte daño de nuevo.

- Ran… no pueden hacer nada —se rió Shinichi— no seas igual de pesimista que Hattori, por favor… —se separaron y Shinichi apoyó su frente en la de ella— están encerrados en la cárcel y no tienen comunicación con el exterior, no pueden decir a nadie que me mate.

- Pero… ese hombre… —susurró Ran.

- Tal y como dijo Jodie-sensei, que Heiji esté aquí es solo por precaución, pero no es porque tenga que suceder algo —respondió Shinichi en un susurro.

- ¿Jodie-sensei? ¿Ella hizo venir a los Hattori con nosotros? —preguntó Ran apartándose de él.

Shinichi sonrió fugazmente.

- Está bien —susurró ella levantándose— vamos.

- ¿A dónde? —preguntó Shinichi siguiéndola hacia la habitación.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa bonita —se rió ella.

Entraron en la habitación y la cerraron por dentro. Ran se apoyó en la ventana y estiró los brazos para que Shinichi se acercara. Él lo hizo. La habitación estaba oscura, pero la luz de la luna entraba perfectamente por la ventana dándoles luz. Ran lo abrazó con fuerza. Estaba ilusionada con ese pequeño viaje y no le iba a quitar la ilusión un simple fantasma. Shinichi la levantó del suelo en medio del abrazo. Ran se apartó un poco, lo cogió por las mejillas y lo besó con ternura. Llevaban ya casi un año de reencuentro y por esos años perdidos no destrozarían un pequeño momento a solas.

Shinichi bostezó perezosamente mientras llegaba al comedor. Makoto se había tumbado al único sofá que había con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al verlo.

- Akira se despertó a media noche y no hubo manera de mantenerlo 5 segundos callado y con los ojos cerrados —suspiró él incorporándose.

Shinichi se sentó a su lado.

- Que problema… —se rió mirándolo.

- Lo tendrás pronto, no te preocupes por eso —se rió el moreno.

Shinichi también se rió.

- Dime… ¿cómo te fue al volver a Tokio? —preguntó Makoto sonriendo.

- Bueno… uno se vuelve a acostumbrar rápido a algo que ya ha vivido —suspiró Shinichi— la que parece no acostumbrarse es Yui. Una ciudad con un poco de silencio no es algo que la deje dormir tranquila.

- Se va a acabar el mundo —se rió Makoto.

- Eso es lo que cree —suspiró Shinichi— aunque… se nota cuando se acercan los días estos… porque sus nervios tampoco la dejan descansar mucho.

- ¿Nervios? —preguntó Makoto arqueando una ceja.

- La semana que viene hará 3 años de la muerte de su madre —suspiró el policía mientras veía llegar a Kazuha— y eso nunca lo ha llevado bien.

- No me extraña —suspiró el moreno— dime… ¿nos hemos conocido antes? Porqué…

Shinichi se echó a reír interrumpiéndolo.

- Bueno… técnicamente me conoces con otra forma —suspiró el policía haciendo que Kazuha arqueara una ceja.

- ¿Otra forma? ¿Qué eres un extraterrestre o algo por el estilo? —preguntó la mujer sentándose en una silla delante de ellos dos.

- Hattori no te lo ha contado… y Yui tampoco, aunque siempre sea la primera en sacar el tema —observó Shinichi— no pienso contártelo —terminó medio riendo— nos conocimos, pero… no creo que sepas quién era, para entonces.

- Un crío impulsivo y mal criado —susurró Sonoko entrando en la habitación con Akira en brazos— eso era lo que eras.

- Disculpa por eso —sonrió Shinichi mientras Ran le hacía gestos de silencio de detrás— ¿tan mal lo pasaste sin mí? —añadió viendo como Akira abría los ojos y estiraba los brazos para ir con él.

- Nada de eso —respondió Sonoko dejando a Akira en los brazos de Shinichi y sentándose al lado de Makoto— quería verte bien enterrado bajo tierra.

- Pájaro de mal agüero —se quejó Heiji bostezando y entrando en el comedor con los demás— si realmente lo hubieras deseado eso hubiera ocurrido.

- Vamos… —se quejó Kazuha— ¿Qué era esa extraña forma? —preguntó mirando como Shinichi jugaba con Akira en brazos.

- No pienso decírtelo —se rió él.

- Conan… —susurró Hanako detrás de Heiji.

Todos la miraron asustados por su entrada fantasmagórica mientras Heiji, Ran y Shinichi aguantaban la respiración.

- ¿Habéis visto mi libro de Conan Doyle? —preguntó la mujer en un susurro que hacía poner la piel de gallina.

- No, no lo hemos visto —se quejó Heiji poniéndose al lado de su mujer con lentitud.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la cocina.

- Que susto me ha dado —suspiró Ran poniéndose una mano en el pecho para intentar tranquilizarse.

- Y que lo digas —respondieron Heiji y Shinichi a la vez— ya creía que era esa la infiltrada —suspiró el moreno desviando la mirada.

- Bueno… no te digo que su cara no me suena de nada… pero… no creo que ella intente matarme —se rió Shinichi— creo que la vi hace un tiempo… pero no estoy seguro de eso —suspiró al ver que Heiji lo miraba interrogativo— en serio, no sé de donde, pero no creo que sea un peligro para la humanidad ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Otra fanática de Holmes? —preguntó el moreno frunciendo el ceño— ya tenemos suficiente contigo.

- Gracias —dijo Shinichi extrañado— supongo…

- Ah… —Akira señaló hacia la puerta de entrada.

Todos miraron hacia allá en donde la anciana volvía cargando con un poco de madera y la llevaba hacia la cocina.

- Muy observador, Akira-kun —sonrió Shinichi— este niño es un prodigio.

- No le metas nada de detectives a la cabeza, por favor —se quejó Sonoko encogiéndose de hombros.

El niño se levantó en el regazo de Shinichi y miró por la ventana de detrás del sofá.

- Ah… —señaló hacia el suelo y saludó con la mano.

- ¿Qué está viendo ahora? —preguntó Makoto girándose— ¿pero qué…?

Makoto cogió al niño y le tapó los ojos con rapidez, todos se giraron para ver. Paul estaba tumbado al suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

- Venga… estamos de fin de semana —se quejó Heiji siguiendo a Shinichi hasta fuera con prisas.

Todos les siguieron con rapidez. Corrieron hasta la esquina y se quedaron quietos de golpe.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Heiji en un suspiro frunciendo el ceño.

- Ha desaparecido —susurró Shinichi mientras los demás llegaban con ellos.

Se acercaron a la ventana por la que habían visto y observaron el suelo con atención. Había la tierra con unas pequeñas 'L' en cuatro lugares, como si hubieran sacado algo de allí y una gota de color granate casi negro en un lado, pero nada más. Miraron hacia atrás. El bosque se levantaba a cuatro metros de distancia de donde ellos estaban.

- Ahora sí que no entiendo nada —suspiró Heiji cruzándose de brazos— con tanta sangre es imposible que se haya levantado por sí solo.

- Akira estate quieto —susurró Makoto.

El niño le chupaba el dedo mientras él le mantenía los ojos tapados.

- Y este tan tranquilo —suspiró Shinichi.

De la otra esquina llegó Akane corriendo y se paró con ellos. Llevaba unas mallas negras y un jersey de tirantes de color granate.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí afuera con el frío que hace? —suspiró con cansancio la mujer.

- ¿Y lo dice quién lleva tirantes? —preguntó Makoto.

- ¿Has visto a Paul-san por aquí? —preguntó Shinichi en un susurro.

- No, no lo he visto —respondió ella— a estas horas seguro ha ido al mirador. ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

- Nada… curiosidad —respondió Heiji— quería preguntarle algo. ¿Cómo se llega al mirador? —preguntó sonriendo.

- Todo recto hasta el final del bosque —respondió la mujer— id con cuidado que hoy hay un poco de niebla.

- Sí claro… van a cargar al muerto a la niebla… de nuevo… —suspiró el moreno mientras la mujer se alejaba corriendo hasta dentro de la mansión.

Shinichi se rió.

- El pan de cada día —terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Se giró para entrar al bosque.

- ¿En serio vais a ir? —preguntó Kazuha con voz de fastidio.

- A estas horas deberá de estar al mirador… —suspiró su marido mirando a Shinichi.

- ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Kudo sonriendo.

- Esa gente se conoce entre ella. Un marido y un novio muertos —se quejó Heiji— ¿habrá algún día en que nos dejen tranquilos las vacaciones cuándo estoy contigo? —terminó en un murmurio que nadie entendió.

- Y uno sé dónde y cuándo murió —sonrió Shinichi.

- ¿Ah sí? —preguntó Heiji arqueando una ceja.

- Tiene que ser mucha casualidad que muriese hace 3 años por un policía… en Estados Unidos… —suspiró Shinichi— comprobé varias veces esa semana y no hubo ningún otro policía en todo el país que matase a nadie... solo hay dos posibilidades.

- ¿Quién? ¿Y para qué comprobaste la semana? Ni siquiera sabemos el día exacto en qué murió.

- Lo maté yo —respondió Shinichi con tranquilidad.

El silencio se hizo entre todos interrumpido de pronto por un '¿Qué?' elevado y generalizado.

- Venga… hace dos días te conté acerca de cómo murió Mary-san —suspiró Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros y arqueando una ceja— o yo o ella le matamos.

- Ah… entonces… esa mujer… —Heiji rodó los ojos— ¿cómo puñetas haces para que la Organización te siga allá dónde vas?

- No creo que sea de la BO ya te lo dije antes —respondió Shinichi.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

- Ya veremos —respondió Heiji yéndose hacia dentro del bosque.

Los demás le siguieron. Anduvieron durante unos diez minutos hasta llegar al final del bosque. Había un pequeño espacio hasta una barandilla casi nueva, de cemento. El suelo era de cemento amarillo. Miraron por alrededor, pero no había nada ni nadie que les indicara donde estaba Paul. Shinichi miró hacia el otro lado de la barandilla. Un desnivel de unos 5 pisos que terminaba en un río con cascada a pocos metros de allí.

- Bueno… no hay nada —suspiró Makoto dejando a Akira al suelo y cogiéndolo de la mano.

Kazuha, Sonoko y Ran se acercaron a la barandilla y miraron hacia abajo.

- Que bonito —sonrió la profesora.

- Es impresionante —susurró Ran afirmando con la cabeza.

- Si te caes de aquí, al menos paralítico —suspiró Heiji mirando.

- Tú también sabes dar ánimos cuando quieres —se rió Shinichi.

- Anda cállate —respondió el moreno girándose.

- ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Makoto mirando hacia el bosque.

Heiji miró hacia allí mientras los demás miraban a Makoto. Desde el centro del bosque, una pelota pintada en rojo, voló directamente hacia Ran. Ella no se giró a tiempo fue golpeada por ella, pero nadie pudo reaccionar para cogerla antes de que cayera hacia abajo.

- ¡Ran! —gritaron Kazuha y Sonoko al verla agarrándose a la barandilla con las puntas de los dedos resbaladizos.

- ¡Ran! —Shinichi saltó la barandilla e intentó ayudarla a levantar, pero en cuanto tuvo su mano, un palo grueso también en rojo lo golpeó en la cabeza a él, cayendo los dos al vacío.

- ¡Kudo! —Heiji no estuvo a tiempo de cogerlo.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé... no me maten XD saben que todo saldrá bien XD pero si no lo dejaba aquí el capítulo me hubiera quedado eterno XD así que... hasta dentro de un mes!<p>

Mata! :3


	46. Asesino a favores

Hola de nuevo!

Perdonad por dejaros tanto tiempo sin la continuación, pero las vacaciones me desesperan. No hago nada con ellas, pero de repente me encuentro agobiada de trabajo O.O y por supuesto la inspiración va y viene... de repente he encontrado un trocito de ella en el último capítulo del tren con Vermouth del anime... un capítulo que publicaré próximamente y que seguirá una teoría un poco rebuscada, pero a la vez me ayudará a alargar un poco más el final de este fanfic :)

**Ajlw:** sep se van a pegar una buena XD jajajajaja tranquila a mi también me gusta un poco en los personajes... lo que siempre digo: si los personajes de la historia no sufren, la historia se vuelve aburrida XD

**Kyarorain88: **muchas gracias por tu review! espero que el siguiente capítulo te guste tanto como los otros :) saludos!

**Aanonimo:** no lo dejo acá! XD pero wow... siento haber tardado tanto... normalmente tardo un mes en publicar cada capítulo, espero que los siguientes sean más rapidos :) Espero que disfrutes del siguiente momento Shin y Ran ;) Muchas gracias!

Bueno, sin nada más que decir... les dejo con el siguiente capítulo!

MATANA!

* * *

><p><strong>Asesino a favores.<strong>

El que hace un favor a quien lo merece, él mismo lo recibe.

**Aurelio Teodioso Macrobio**(_Filósofo latino_).

Desde el centro del bosque, una pelota pintada en rojo, voló directamente hacia Ran. Ella se giró a tiempo para ser golpeada por ella, pero nadie pudo reaccionar para cogerla antes de que cayera hacia abajo.

- ¡Ran! —gritaron Kazuha y Sonoko al verla agarrándose a la barandilla con las puntas de los dedos resbaladizos.

- ¡Ran! —Shinichi saltó la barandilla e intentó ayudarla a levantar, pero en cuanto tuvo su mano, un palo grueso también en rojo lo golpeó en la cabeza a él, cayendo los dos al vacío.

- ¡Kudo! —Heiji no estuvo a tiempo de cogerlo.

Shinichi agarró con fuerza la mano de Ran e intentó agarrarse a la pared, pero solo conseguía quemarse los dedos. Hasta que consiguió agarrarse en una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra debajo del cemento del mirador. Había conseguido parar el golpe. Miró hacia Ran.

- ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico en un susurro.

- Eso no era una pelota, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ran asustada.

- Sí lo era… lo que tienes en el jersey es pintura —suspiró Shinichi con una sonrisa— pero se tomaron demasiadas molestias.

- Shinichi…

- No te preocupes, todo está bien —susurró él sabiendo lo que preocupaba a la chica— tu no mires abajo, ¿vale?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Shinichi miró arriba. Heiji y los demás les veían con cara de alivio. Miró donde se había agarrado. Era una rama fuerte. Aguantaría sus pesos durante un rato. Hizo un poco de fuerza hacia arriba para subir a Ran.

- ¿Puedes cogerte aquí? —preguntó Shinichi en un susurro aún.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Con la mano libre se agarró a la rama y Shinichi la soltó de la mano, pero la rodeó con el brazo ahora libre para asegurarse de que no caía.

- Qué desperdicio de día —se rió finalmente.

- Y qué lo digas —suspiró Ran— vaya vacaciones me has dado.

- La próxima vez estaremos completamente solos —respondió Shinichi— te lo prometo… ni una mosca.

- Está bien… —sonrió ella.

- Dime… ¿qué pasó exactamente con...? —suspiró ella.

- ¿No sabes cómo matar el tiempo? —preguntó Shinichi mirando de nuevo hacia arriba.

- Bueno… tenemos mucho tiempo para matar aquí solos —se rió ella.

- Luego dicen que soy yo el raro —se quejó él arqueando una ceja.

- Anda cuenta —sonrió ella cansada.

- ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

- Me duele la mano —suspiró ella mirando hacia la rama— y tú te has hecho daño...

- Esto no es nada… estoy bien —suspiró él viendo como Heiji llegaba con Momo y una cuerda.

Algo encima de la cascada le hizo agarrar con más fuerza a la chica.

- ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

- Agárrate a mí —suspiró Shinichi— a mi jersey, por delante. No te sueltes.

- Shinichi ¿qué…?

- ¡Hattori! —gritó Shinichi mientras ella se agarraba a él— ¡Date prisa, maldita sea!

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —preguntó la voz del moreno arriba del todo.

Un arañazo en su mano, le indicó que a la próxima no fallaría. Shinichi se mordió el labio inferior para omitir palabras de dolor. Ran lo miró preocupada.

- ¡En la cascada! —gritó mientras notaba que sus dedos resbalaban con lentitud por otro arañazo.

Heiji miró hacia allí. Había alguien detrás de la luz del sol que utilizaba un rifle hacia ellos. Heiji echó a correr hacia la cascada. Quizás podría detenerlos.

- ¿Shinichi? —preguntó Ran asustada viéndolo.

Él la miró con una sonrisa forzada. Esta vez se escuchó un pequeño 'chack'. Cayeron. Shinichi agarró con fuerza a Ran, tenía que protegerla costara lo que costara. Mientras oía los gritos de arriba llamarlos con desespero. Tocó contra el suelo con el peso de la chica encima. Se le cortóla respiración al acto. Ran se incorporó como pudo y lo miró. Shinichi se había quedado quieto, sin moverse. Puso su oído al lado de su boca medio abierta. No respiraba. Se apartó de encima suyo y lo zarandeó. Ni siquiera una mueca de dolor… ni siquiera un pequeño grito al chocar contra el suelo… ni un grito… Ran empezó a llorar sin remedio. Shinichi no reaccionaba y estaban solos a la orilla del río.

- Shinichi despierta… por favor… —susurró ella mientras escuchaba los gritos de los demás por encima de sus cabezas— por favor… —lo golpeó en el pecho con fuerza— Shinichi… te lo suplico… dime algo… —volvió a golpearlo.

- Ay… —susurró él con voz débil— si sigues… así… vas a… matarme… —le costaba respirar y tardaría un buen rato en levantarse o moverse.

- Shinichi… —susurró ella abriendo los ojos como platos— ¿estás bien…? —preguntó acariciándole la frente.

- Duele… —suspiró él abriendo los ojos y viéndola— no llores…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó ella abrazándolo.

- Vas a romperme… —se quejó.

- No digas tonterías… no te has roto desde esa altura —respondió ella mirando hacia arriba.

Todos esperaban alguna respuesta por su parte. Levantó los brazos moviéndolos de un lado al otro.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has…?

- Por penoso que parezca me entrenaron para estas situaciones —suspiró él consiguiendo normalizar su respiración aún con la espalda adolorida, ella le miró— aunque nadie quita el dolor que se siente en estas situaciones.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —suspiró Ran mirando a su alrededor— no hay ningún camino para salir de aquí.

- Saldremos igual como entramos —sonrió él— anda… cógetelo con calma, que hay para rato hasta que consigan una cuerda más grande.

Shinichi la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para que se tumbara encima de su pecho.

- ¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó ella intentando levantarse.

- Estate quieta —sonrió él poniendo una mano encima de su cabeza para que no se levantara— estamos a solas.

- No es el mejor momento para decir esto… —suspiró ella sin moverse.

- ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico.

- Me has asustado —susurró ella cerrando los ojos— mucho…

- Lo siento… —respondió él acariciándole el pelo.

- Está bien —sonrió— ya estoy tranquilizándome. Tu corazón va muy lento.

- Y eso que sigue doliendo —se rió él.

- ¡Ran-chan! —gritó Kazuha por encima del ruido de la cascada.

- Qué pulmones tiene esta mujer —opinó el hombre mientras Ran se incorporaba para verlos.

- Cállate —se rió ella.

- ¡¿Quieres que te rescatemos o prefieres quedarte toda la noche aquí?! —preguntó la profesora con una sonrisa.

- Diles que se vayan —se rió Shinichi.

- No seas idiota —respondió ella fulminándolo con la mirada— ¡¿Tienes que preguntarlo?! —gritó ella

- ¡Cierto! —respondió la mujer Hattori mientras Sonoko decía adiós con la mano a su lado— ¡Volveremos por la noche!

- ¡Bajad esta cuerda hasta aquí! —gritó Ran abriendo los ojos como platos— ¡O os aseguro que os acordaréis de mí!

- ¡Si quieres que te saquemos de aquí no es muy bueno que nos amenaces! —se quejó la voz de Sonoko.

- La otra con pulmones —respondió Shinichi intentando incorporarse— creo que tengo rota alguna costilla.

- ¿Eh? —Ran lo miró— ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué preguntas el porqué? —preguntó él quitando una piedra de debajo de su espalda.

- Lo… lo siento —susurró ella en un suspiro.

Shinichi terminó de incorporarse.

- Menudo fin de semana me espera —se rió— Yui me mata.

Ran le puso una mano en la espalda para ayudarlo a mantenerse incorporado.

- Heiji —susurró Kazuha al verlo volver.

- ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó el moreno acercándose a la barandilla— ¿cómo están?

- Cayeron del todo —informó Momo llevando otra cuerda intentando unirla a la otra.

Hanako y Akane la acompañaban esta vez. Las dos iban mojadas de pies a cabeza. Heiji frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? —preguntó viéndolas.

- Me había dejado la olla al fuego y cuando fuimos a buscar la cuerda me acordé. Pero me cayó encima al resbalar tontamente —respondió Hanako.

- Como vi que ellas ya se encargaban de la cuerda, me fui a dar un baño y terminé resbalando a dentro —respondió Akane.

- Ya… claro… —suspiró el moreno.

- De acuerdo… —sonrió Momo— terminado.

Heiji cogió la cuerda de las manos de la anciana y tiró del nudo con fuerza. Ya habían tenido demasiada suerte en un día, no quería tentarla de nuevo.

- Heiji… —se quejó Kazuha— podrías ser un poco más amable.

- Una de esas dos han intentado matarlos y esta bruja lleva pintura en el jersey de la misma con la que han tirado ese balón y esa rama —respondió él señalando a la anciana— no voy a correr riesgos a que intenten matarlos de nuevo. Las tres ahí… venga —respondió señalando a una esquina del mirador.

- Nos considera sospechosas… ¿solo a nosotras tres? —preguntó Hanako— esto es cruel, ¿no cree usted? También podría ser Paul o sus propios amigos.

- Paul está muerto —respondió Heiji cogiendo la cuerda con fuerza de una punta y bajando la otra con lentitud.

- Eso es imposible —se quejó Akane— ahora mismo estaba hablando conmigo desde el otro lado de la habitación, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando a Hanako.

- Cuando le hemos dicho que había ocurrido algo nos ha respondido que no vendría —respondió la cocinera en un suspiro.

Heiji arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Le habéis visto? —preguntó el moreno.

- No —respondieron las dos a la vez mirándose.

- Entonces no hay nada que pruebe que sigue con vida —respondió Heiji.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que está muerto? —preguntó Momo sentándose al suelo mientras intentaba verse dónde tenía la mancha de pintura que estaba en su espalda.

- Tengo pruebas de su sangre al lado de la casa —respondió Heiji en un suspiro— y vimos su cadáver. Pero lo retiraron con mucha rapidez.

Hanako se cruzó de brazos y se sentó al suelo también.

- ¿Cuándo? —preguntó en un suspiro.

- ¿Vas a creerlo? —preguntó Akane señalando de mala manera a Heiji.

- No tenemos otra opción ellos son la policía y conocen más esa parte —respondió Hanako.

- Pero tu tam…

- Tengo rencor por el tipo que está ahí abajo… —se quejó ella interrumpiendo a Akane— por supuesto pero… también sé lo que estaba haciendo Shun en el momento en que murió…

- ¿Cómo? —preguntó Heiji subiendo la cuerda con lentitud al asegurarse de que Shinichi estaba bien sujeto a ella— ¿Le reconociste?

Makoto dejó a Akira con Sonoko y fue a ayudar a Heiji.

- ¿Y quién no? —se rió ella— el detective desaparecido, el niño prodigio, el demonio del FBI… se le conoce con muchos nombres por las familias que ese tipo ha encerrado —Hanako sonrió forzadamente— no hay nadie que no se haya enterado de sus últimas hazañas. Además… en cuanto él volvió a Japón recibí una carta pidiéndome perdón por ese incidente. Y aún cuando ya estaba demostrado de que era el arma de la agente Smith la que mató a Shun.

Heiji sonrió. Parecía alguien sensato en sus pensamientos. Y aún diciendo que le tenía rencor, no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo pagar a nadie más. Con la ayuda de Makoto, consiguieron subir a Shinichi con rapidez. Le cogieron del brazo y le subieron hacia arriba. Shinichi suspiró y se sentó al suelo mientras los dos morenos volvían a bajar la cuerda para subir a Ran.

- ¿Estás bien? —se preocuparon Kazuha y Sonoko acercándose a él, Shinichi alzó una ceja y las miró— cierto no puedes estar bien con la caída —se rió Kazuha.

Shinichi se frotó la espalda con la mano y se quedó mirando a las tres mujeres que estaban mirándolo desde un rincón.

- Ya me acuerdo de ti —se quejó Shinichi— tu eres la agente de las sombras…

- ¿Cómo? —Heiji miró a su compañero mientras terminaban de subir a Ran.

La cogieron de los brazos y dejaron que se sentara al suelo en cuanto se hubieron asegurado de que estaba bien.

- ¿Tienes mucha pérdida de memoria, niño prodigio? —preguntó Hanako.

- No estabas buscando el libro… me estabas buscando a mi —sonrió Shinichi— así que ahora sentís la necesidad de controlarme.

- No te estamos controlando, ha sido casualidad que me encontraras en este lugar —respondió Hanako sonriendo.

- Sí… por supuesto… eres la agente nómada —se rió el policía mientras Ran se ponía a su lado— me advirtieron de ti. Tú fuiste una de las que estaba buscando a Yui después de la muerte de Mary-san.

- Has oído a hablar de mi entonces —se rió ella.

Shinichi se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella.

- A nadie se le quita de la cabeza saber que una chica con 15 años matara a un agente de la CIA para poder matar a 7 delincuentes —se rió él acercándole la mano.

- Vaya… te acuerdas de todo mi currículum —sonrió ella estrechando su mano.

- Pocos entran como agentes del FBI a los 16 —añadió Shinichi soltándola.

- Tú entraste con 7 —se rió Hanako.

- No —suspiró él— entré con 18. Y gracias a ti por lo que me dijeron.

- Oh… si te refieres a que era la compañera de Mary… sí —respondió ella.

- ¿Entonces eres agente del FBI? —preguntó Heiji.

- Agente de la sede _Star_ para servirlo —sonrió ella.

- ¿Sede _Star_? —preguntó Heiji mirando a Shinichi con cara de perdido.

- Ah… bueno la sede que yo llevaba, la del Dragón y la sede llamada la Estrella son dos pequeños grupos todos internos al programa con agentes del FBI y la CIA —informó Shinichi— los dos grupos son de potencial elevado y más bien peligroso. Son los únicos grupos con los que la policía de Kyoto evitaba encontrarse.

Heiji miró a Ran que se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Me lo puedes repetir? —preguntó Heiji con una ceja arqueada y cruzándose de brazos.

- Para que puedas entenderlo bien… los dos son grupos de fugitivos —se rió Shinichi medio avergonzado— personas que querían desaparecer y no ser reconocidos. Y por ese mismo motivo las amenazas en contra de la policía terminaban siendo constantes.

- ¿Por eso no te encontramos antes? —preguntó Heiji mirándolo de reojo.

- Sí ese es uno de los motivos —se rió Shinichi.

- ¿Así que esta mujer está huyendo de alguien? —preguntó Heiji.

- Bueno… —Shinichi se giró para mirarla— me dijeron que huía de Cacique…

- Así es… yo fui uno de los cabos sueltos de Yui —se quejó Hanako desviando la mirada.

- Ah… pero Michael murió hace pocos días —se rió Shinichi.

- Bien… entonces puedo volver a América —sonrió la mujer levantándose de golpe— ya sería hora…

- ¿Vas a volver? —preguntó Shinichi.

- Al contrario que al niño prodigio… mi vida sigue estando en el FBI. Mírame… perdida en una montaña haciendo de cocinera para una anciana a la que aprecio pero que no puede pagarme nada porque ni siquiera puede pagarse su comida…

- ¿Por eso estabas utilizando una de las casa de Mary…?

- Ah… no creas que robamos ni nada —se rió la mujer— al fin y al cabo Mary me la dio a mí… pero… está tan alejada que me es imposible hacer nada aquí.

Shinichi se echó a reír.

- Y lo único que tenéis es un mirador… —suspiró Shinichi— deberías de intentar utilizar a tus agentes para algo más productivo, Hanako… así no irás a ningún sitio.

- Bah… esos no me sirven de nada —se quejó ella— esa Sede la he subido al nivel de peligro yo sola…

- Bueno la mía lo hice también yo solo —susurró Shinichi desviando la mirada— cuando estallé en el secuestro.

- ¿Solo en una ocasión? —preguntó Hanako— ¿Eres más peligroso que yo?

- Soy incontrolable —se rió él encogiéndose de hombros— o al menos así fue como me describió Kaito en cuanto me recuperé del hospital esa vez.

- No había oído nada por el estilo —respondió ella después de silbar con sorpresa.

Shinichi sonrió.

- Bueno… por suerte solo quedó con pocos del FBI que prefirieron no contarlo —respondió él.

- Ah, te refieres a Jodie-sensei… un momento —Hanako le miró de arriba abajo— ¡¿tú fuiste el que atacaste un juzgado entero solo por una cría?!

- ¡No fui el del juzgado! —gritó Shinichi medio sonrojado— ¡ese fue Kaito! ¡Y tampoco fue una cría! ¡Habían secuestrado a dos de nuestros agentes!

- Entonces el otro… el que saltó cinco pisos para socorrer a un idiota —suspiró ella— ¡Eres más inútil de lo que había imaginado! —se rió.

- ¡Perdón por eso! —gritó Shinichi cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Saltaste de cinco pisos para socorrer a un idiota? —preguntó Heiji.

- Sí… y el idiota precisamente es alguien que tú conoces muy bien —se rió Shinichi— fui a salvar… a Hakuba, hace ya como dos años…

Heiji arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Estás de broma? —preguntó el moreno.

- No… no estoy de broma —respondió Shinichi encogiéndose levemente de hombros, le dolía la espalda— él estuvo inconsciente hasta el hospital, pero en cuanto me vio estaba demasiado drogado para saber que era yo.

- ¿Te hemos estado buscando y resulta que Saguru-kun ya sabía de ti? —preguntó Ran con cara de enfado.

- Ya te he dicho que es casi imposible que me reconociera —se rió Shinichi.

- Habéis olvidado por completo lo de que saltó cinco pisos —sonrió Hanako mirando a Momo.

- Y que ahora mismo este tema no interesa conocerlo —añadió Shinichi mirando a Akane.

- ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? —preguntó ella con mala cara y apoyándose a un árbol de pie.

- Porque has matado a Paul, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hanako mirando fijamente la cara que la mujer ponía.

- Ah… es cierto tu eres la experta en ese ámbito tan delicado… —sonrió Shinichi.

- Así que realmente le has matado —suspiró Hanako mientras Akane le negaba con la cabeza— Puedo saber cuando alguien me miente con mucha facilidad. Tu eres la que se nos escapó hace poco, así que Gin te ha contratado.

- Bueno tanto como contratado no creo que haya sido eso —suspiró Shinichi moviendo la mano de un lado a otro para quitarle la idea de la cabeza— más bien le habrá hecho un favor. O le deberá alguno…

- Ah… es eso… —se quejó Hanako sin quitarle la vista de encima— no me lo puedo creer… y viniste sin saber a quién tenías que matar y has matado a Paul… —suspiró un segundo— no es eso, entonces te cogió haciendo algo para matarlo —señaló a Shinichi.

- Oye, eso empieza a sonar a película de terror… por favor —se quejó el policía en un susurro para que nadie más le oyera.

- Tienes que saber que han matado a Paul por tu culpa —sonrió Hanako mirando al policía.

- ¡Sí ahora carga al muerto a alguien! —se quejó Shinichi cruzándose de brazos— como si no tuviera consciencia suficiente…

- Las ciencias son exactas y cuando faltan las palabras esa es la mía —sonrió ella encogiéndose de hombros— si no te gusta te aguantas.

- ¿Por qué has venido aquí si se puede saber? —se quejó Shinichi mirándola.

- Para llevármela de una vez —se rió Hanako— esa mujer iba a buscar a los niños que escaparon con una de las de tu grupo…

Shinichi levantó las manos un segundo y luego se las puso en la frente.

- Está bien… llévatela antes de que me arrepienta de que seas tan buena con ella —se quejó Shinichi.

- Gracias señor, sabía que entenderías que el Programa sigue estando por encima de la policía Japonesa —sonrió Hanako.

Akane fulminó con la mirada a Shinichi.

- Si quieres que no sepa lo que estás diciendo con tu cara te aconsejo que para la próxima vez intentes hacer una cara de póquer —sonrió el policía— que tengas un buen día… y dale recuerdos a Gin de mi parte.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Paul? —preguntó Hanako mirando la cara de la chica mientras tiraba de ella hacia dentro del bosque— ¿está en el bosque? Dios que fácil eres de leer.

- ¿Estará bien? —preguntó Momo sorprendida.

- Bueno… —sonrió Shinichi— ella sigue siendo más peligrosa que yo de momento. Al fin y al cabo ha superado mi record en el campeonato de agente.

- Vale ahora dime… ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Heiji.

- Ah… Hanako es experta en lectura de micro expresiones… —informó Shinichi— así que puede saber si la mientes o no en todo momento a no ser que hables, porque entonces la despistas un poco. Akane ha sido la que ha matado a Paul y seguro no se ha deshecho de ninguna prueba aún así que ella va a encargarse de eso —suspiró— Paul le ha visto seguramente haciendo alguna trampa y ha terminado como ha terminado.

- Será bruja… —se quejó Momo— ahora además me mata los clientes…

Todos miraron a la anciana sorprendidos. Ella inició el camino de regreso. Shinichi se rió.

- Vale… pero eso ya lo sabía —se quejó Heiji— quiero que me cuentes lo otro…

- ¿El qué? —preguntó Shinichi— ¿Lo de Kaito o lo de Hakuba?

- A ser posible las dos cosas… tenemos todo el día al fin y al cabo —se rió el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

- Podría haberme callado la boca… —susurró Shinichi.

- ¿No crees que antes deberíamos de llevarlo a un hospital? —preguntó Makoto cogiendo en brazos a Akira que empezaba a llorar de cansancio.

- ¿Necesitas ir al hospital, Kudo? —preguntó Heiji.

- Ha dicho que quizás se había roto un par de costillas —suspiró Ran.

- No pareces muy preocupada por eso —observó Kazuha.

- Porque a la alzada que ha saltado es la misma que han dicho con Hakuba… 5 pisos… —opinó Heiji— así que claramente eres un extraterrestre o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Soy humano, pero gracias por preocuparte! —se quejó Shinichi.

Todos se rieron.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ya sabrán cuales serán los próximos capítulos, verdad? XD<p>

Espero me dejen reviews y hasta la próxima! :3

^^Shihoran^^


	47. Explosión a un Juzgado

**OHAYO!**

Sep, acá son las 9 de la mañana y yo en la tienda preparándome para abrir XD En un principio como siempre, quería actualizar mañana que para variar en Cataluña es un día de fiesta, pero depende de las palabras de mi hermana, seguramente no estaré en casa durante todo el día :) así que voy a actualizar hoy ;)

**harmonystar:** amo tu imagen! *O* jajajajajaja sep tenía que doler seguro XD pero bueno, es Shin, este se recupera milagrosamente de todo (?) jajajajajaja muchas gracias por tu review, esperaré que sigas leyendo! :)

**Ajlw:** bufff... no te vas a acostumbrar nunca a mi manera de escribir XD te va a costar mucho... bueno, en resumen que una de esas chicas tenía un novio que mató Mary (la mamá de Yui) porque era de la BO, esa chica es del FBI, y tiene la habilidad de leer las microexpresiones de la cara... un tipo: lie to me (acá en España se tradujo como miénteme). La anciana es la madre de ese tipo que Mary mató y la otra chica es un asesino que ha contratado la BO para matar a Shin, pero no sabía a quién debía matar, así que mató al hombre que siempre estaba con ellos por esas fechas. Todos se juntaban por conmemorar la muerte de ese tipo de la BO XD creo que no hay nada más importante... aparte de que tal y como verás en este capítulo, Kaito es conocido por los agentes del FBI como el loco que hizo estallar un juzgado XD y, tal y como verás al siguiente, Shin es conocido por los agentes del FBI como el loco que saltó de cinco pisos para defender a un pobre policía XD bueno... mi imaginación, ya has visto que delira XD. Por cierto que ayer un amigo mío de acá me dijo que también sería bonito encontrarse a Sera en el instituto y es cierto! Tener a Sera como compañera! ToT sería maravilloso! ToT

Ahora que digo eso de Sera... informando... ME ESTOY HACIENDO EL DISFRAZ DE SERA MASUMI! *O* lo siento, la amo demasiado para no hacerlo XD Y me hice yo misma la gorra de Heiji :3

Bueno, sin nada más que decir :) Que disfrutéis del capítulo!

Mata!

* * *

><p><strong>Explosión en un juzgado.<strong>

La última voz audible antes de la explosión del mundo, será la de un experto que diga 'es técnicamente imposible'.

**Peter Alexander Ustinov**(_Actor estadounidense_).

Hace 2 años y medio.

- ¿Por qué hemos vuelto a Nueva York si se puede saber? —preguntó Kaito en un suspiro.

- Nos dijeron que era urgente —sonrió Yui— pero no veo que ellos tengan prisa.

Estaban dentro de las oficinas del FBI en Nueva York. Una enorme insignia de la empresa federal se alzaba en una pared como un cuadro justo detrás de ellos, con sus colores azules, rojos, amarillos y blancos. Las palabras Fidelidad, Valentía e Integridad remarcándose en el centro, justo debajo del escudo. Kaito, Yui y Shinichi estaban de pie justo delante de la puerta. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Todos iban y venían con mucha rapidez y parecían preocupados. Shinichi avanzó unos pasos y se acercó a alguien que conocía. Kaito y Yui lo vieron hablando con él. En cuanto el hombre le volvió una respuesta vieron a su compañero abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces mientras el hombre le devolvía otras dos palabras que ellos pudieron entender: 'Lo siento'. Shinichi suspiró y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kaito dejando de lado de nuevo su cara de póquer.

- Han secuestrado a Shiho y a Jodie-sensei —susurró Shinichi— se han dejado capturar por un agente de la BO libre en Nueva York. Iban a dar informes oficiales a la CIA y se encontraron con un idiota que las llevó dentro de los juzgados. De allí ya no supieron más de ellas.

- Y en vez de ir ellos a sacarlas… —susurró Kaito— se han esperado 10 horas a que nosotros volviéramos de Japón para contarnos y salvarlas.

Shinichi se encogió de hombros.

- Parece ser que no pueden saltarse las normas.

- Y nosotros tampoco —se rió Yui.

- Por desgracia nosotros somos los únicos que nos las podemos saltar —suspiró Shinichi— yo soy hábil en lo que requiere a cosas inusuales, y aquí el ladrón es hábil en infiltraciones.

- ¿Y yo? —preguntó la niña— ¿Por qué he tenido que venir yo también?

- Porque hay algunos agentes de la BO que no se atreven a disparar a niños —susurró Kaito— por eso dijeron a Shouta-kun que se uniera a ellos.

- ¿Quién es Shouta-kun? —preguntó Shinichi.

El mago negó con la cabeza mientras Yui miraba al suelo.

- Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó la niña con los ojos perdidos en dirección a sus pies.

- Por supuesto que sí —sonrió Shinichi— mientras nos mantengamos unidos.

- Debemos coger las armas y chalecos antibalas —sonrió Kaito— preparémonos con 20 minutos y nos vamos a buscarlas. Venga.

Los tres salieron directos a los vestuarios. Seguían manteniendo sus pequeñas taquillas intactas en el lugar. Se pusieron los chalecos y se armaron los tres con dos pistolas bajo sus chaquetas. Salieron de los vestuarios y una chica se apresuró a ir con ellos.

- Kudo —sonrió Masumi acercándose— aquí tenéis los informes de todo lo que hemos conseguido averiguar. Tenéis poco tiempo, nos dieron un día entero de margen para sacar de la cárcel a los agentes de la BO, que ya hemos detenido.

- ¿Vais a hacerlo? —preguntó Kaito— ¿De verdad?

- Sacaremos al más moderado, para que pueda contactar con ellos con las claves que ellos saben —sonrió Masumi— en realidad a ese le da igual salir o no. Sabe sobrevivir a todos lados y es el único que dispone de unos pocos privilegios.

Kaito sonrió mientras seguían el camino hacia la puerta. Shinichi cogió la carpeta y se la pasó al ladrón.

- Masumi-oneechan —sonrió Yui— ¿tú también te has hecho del FBI?

- Así es —sonrió ella— por cierto, Kudo… cuando vuelvas tendremos que hablar. Si tienes tiempo…

- Claro —Shinichi sonrió y salió detrás de los otros dos.

En cuanto llegaron a los juzgados, se encontraron con un día normal en una calle. Repleto de gente que entraba y salía del lugar sin ningún problema. Los tres se miraron sin entender. Entraron a dentro y observaron a su alrededor. Todos los que entraban y salían eran agentes del FBI de paisano. No querían que la gente se acercara a los juzgados, pero para no levantar sospechas todos entraban y salían como si fueran gente normal. Shinichi se acercó a los controles de armas que tenían montados delante y les mostró la placa por lo bajo para que las cámaras no le vieran. El hombre afirmó con la cabeza y miró al que estaba controlando el lugar. Pararon la máquina en unos segundos y los tres pasaron sin problemas a dentro. Kaito había leído la carpeta mientras Shinichi conducía así que sabían con exactitud a dónde tenían que ir. Se pusieron delante de la puerta y llamaron antes de entrar. En cuanto abrieron la puerta se apartaron de delante de ella porque el hombre empezó a disparar con una pistola con silenciador.

- Disculpe… —sonrió la voz de Yui tan inocente como pudo aparentar— es que me olvidé una cosa aquí y quería recuperar... la…

- ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el hombre de pelo verdoso y ojos oscuros, con el ceño fruncido.

Yui sacó la cabeza un segundo.

- Lo siento —susurró la niña aparentando vergüenza.

- Solo es una niña tímida —se quejó la voz de Shiho— déjala que coja lo que olvidó y que se vaya.

- Eso —respondió la voz de Jodie.

- Entra —se quejó él— date prisa.

Yui entró mientras Kaito y Shinichi se miraban uno a cada lado de la puerta y se arrodillaban al suelo preparados para entrar. La niña se acercó a los bancos y se arrodilló en el más alejado de la puerta. No miró nada más que sus pasos. No se dio cuenta de donde estaban Shiho y Jodie ni de que armas llevaba el hombre, solo se apresuró a interpretar su papel fielmente y con seguridad.

- Está bien —susurró ella— tiene que estar por aquí… —puso una mano bajo el banco mientras con la otra cogía su pistola debajo de su chaleco.

- ¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste pequeña? —preguntó la voz de Jodie sonriendo.

- El último juguete que me dio mi mamá antes de morir —suspiró la pequeña dejando la pistola al suelo.

La voz de Jodie venía de detrás de ella y escuchaba los pasos del hombre yendo y viniendo por el otro lado del banco. Solo una oportunidad. Se tumbó del todo y se giró tirando la pistola a rastras al suelo mientras Shinichi y Kaito entraban a la sala tumbados al suelo. El hombre lo vio y miró a Yui que rodó un par de bancos más lejos de él mientras Shiho cogía la pistola.

- ¿Pero qué?

Shiho disparó hacia el hombre y se apresuró a tumbarse al suelo junto a Jodie. El hombre se tumbó al suelo a tiempo de esquivar el disparo mientras Shinichi y Kaito corrían hacia delante. Lo que vieron les dejó sin habla. Jodie y Shiho estaban solo con una camisa encima que apenas les cubría el cuerpo. Yui se levantó un poco más lejos y traspasó la otra hilera de bancos para ir con ellas y ayudarlas, sacando su otra pistola.

- ¿Qué os han hecho? —preguntó Shinichi viéndolas.

- Nada de lo que debamos arrepentirnos, pervertidos —respondió Shiho fulminándolos con la mirada— haced vuestro trabajo de una vez, quiero irme a casa.

Los dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido y miraron al hombre que seguía sin levantarse. Otro disparo con silenciador y un grito de Yui.

- Yui… —Jodie se levantó como pudo y se acercó a ella.

La niña tenía una mano en su tobillo. La bala le había rozado, pero ella no podía levantarse.

- Lo siento… —susurró.

- Tranquila, todo está bien —susurró la agente levantándola y tumbándola a un banco para que el hombre no pudiera darle de nuevo.

Shinichi y Kaito se tumbaron completamente al suelo.

- No le disparéis —escucharon la voz de Shiho— lleva una bomba encima.

- Y a nosotros, qué nos va a importar eso —se quejó Kaito— ese tipo no tiene derecho a vivir con lo que está haciendo.

Shinichi lo miró con una sonrisa.

- El ladrón galán ha vuelto a llegar con nosotros —sonrió él.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… —sonrió el hombre— pero si eres Kuroba Kaito.

El mago lo miró a través de las patas de los bancos. En seguida lo reconoció. Era su antiguo compañero del FBI. Se quedó mirando al hombre sin su cara de póquer habitual. Se acordaba de lo que ese hombre le había enseñado. Todo lo referente al Federal Bureau of Investigation (Despacho Federal de Investigación).

El primer día le había recordado todo lo que ellos respetaban. Las diez leyes que defendían con esa bandera. Las más primordiales: proteger a los Estados Unidos de ataques terroristas; proteger a los Estados Unidos de operaciones extranjeras de espionaje e inteligencia; proteger a los Estados Unidos de ciberataques y crímenes de alta tecnología; combatir la corrupción de los servicios públicos en todos los niveles… Kaito apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Qué era la corrupción para ese tipo? Estaba traicionándolos a todos. ¿No entendía que lo que él estaba defendiendo entonces, cuando le mostró a ser un agente ahora él lo estaba haciendo real? Su respiración se iba agitando lentamente y su cara de póquer ya había desaparecido por completo. Kaito se levantó con rapidez y Shinichi intentó cogerlo, pero el chico ya había saltado el banco de delante para lanzarse encima del tipo. Ya no habría nadie que le protegiera del ladrón. Shinichi se levantó y le siguió para cogerle del brazo. Justo cuando lo hacía, Kaito ya estaba saltando otro banco así que terminó tropezándose y dándose contra la frente en el respaldo del siguiente banco. Shinichi lo hizo tumbar al banco mientras el 'antes' compañero de Kaito se levantaba dispuesto a disparar. Shinichi no estuvo a tiempo de arrodillarse, el hombre disparó, pero esta vez el disparo se había escuchado por todo el lugar. Kaito se levantó y miró a su compañero. Shinichi miró hacia donde Jodie y Shiho estaban. Shiho había sido la que había disparado. El hombre se quedó mirando también a la científica.

- ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Yui mirándola.

- Nada… —respondió ella sonriendo.

- Maldita bruja —el hombre la apuntó a ella mientras Shiho se miraba la pistola, parecía desconcertada.

Kaito se levantó de nuevo y saltó el último banco que le separaba del hombre. Se abalanzó encima de él con el puño completamente cerrado, golpeándolo en la cabeza, antes de que pudiera disparar. El hombre cayó al suelo al instante. Shinichi saltó los dos bancos restantes y cogió al mago antes de que le golpeara de nuevo.

- Detente, por favor —le pidió mientras lo agarraba de los brazos.

- Eres un maldito traidor —se quejó el mago— tú eres el peor agente que he conocido…

- Kid, detente —se quejó Shinichi sin poder aguantar la rabia del ladrón— detente, tu no eres así, basta…

El mago seguía intentando deshacerse del agarre de Shinichi, así que en un último esfuerzo, el detective encogido tiró de él para tirarlo más hacia atrás y arrojó su puño hacia él. Kaito cayó al suelo.

- Kudo-kun —se quejó Shiho acercándose— ¿qué haces?

- ¡Contrólate! —gritó Shinichi— ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Eres mejor que esta gente! ¡Mucho mejor!

Kaito se palpó el labio dolorido, se lo había partido. Se quedó mirando a Shinichi con rabia. Recordaba una y otra vez lo que ese hombre le había dicho cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos: nosotros encontraremos al asesino de tu padre, podemos hacerlo. De algún modo había creído esas palabras. De algún modo había confiado en ese hombre de tal manera que le había contado todo acerca de él. Jii-chan, su madre, Hakuba, Momoi, Koizumi… Aoko. Se levantó corriendo y salió del lugar.

- Chicos, tenemos que irnos —susurró Jodie— se ha activado la bomba.

Todos la miraron mientras Kaito desaparecía por las puertas de la sala.

- Tenemos 30 segundos —susurró la mujer.

Todos echaron a correr. En seguida vieron a Kaito empezar a bajar las escaleras con la misma velocidad. Ninguno de ellos sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes. Por suerte solo era un piso. En cuanto llegaron a las escaleras todos gritaron a la vez:

- ¡El edificio va a estallar! ¡Desalojen!

Todos los que seguían allí se precipitaron a la salida junto con Kaito y los demás. En cuanto salieron, perdieron de vista al mago en la multitud.

Kaito seguía corriendo, aunque hubiese escuchado la explosión, tenía que llegar al único lugar seguro en el que podría asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Se apresuró a girar la primera calle a la derecha y luego giró la siguiente a la izquierda. Se paró delante del bar. Entró en el local y se acercó a la camarera.

- Sora, ¿qué tal te va todo? —sonrió la mujer de ojos azules y pelo alargado y castaño— Veo que ya has vuelto.

- Necesito de nuevo que me hagas ese favor —susurró Kaito en medio de jadeos de cansancio.

- Sí, no hay problema —sonrió ella señalando una pequeña habitación en la que en la puerta ponía 'prohibido el paso'.

- Gracias —susurró Kaito yendo hacia allí.

Entró en el lugar. Era un pasillo pequeño. A la izquierda se iba a la cocina del restaurante, a la derecha se iba hacia una sala de descanso. Él se fue hacia la derecha. Era un despacho pequeño, con un pequeño sofá-cama a un lado y una mesa con una silla dispuesta como si fuera el despacho del jefe de una pequeña empresa. Kaito cogió el teléfono y marcó los números de teléfono. El teléfono hizo un pitido y entonces empezó a llamar.

- Hola… —susurró en cuanto descolgaron al otro lado— ¿podría hacerme un favor?

- ¿De nuevo usted? —preguntó la voz de un joven al otro lado del teléfono.

- Lo siento… le juro que voy a compensárselo… —susurró Kaito— por favor… tengo que saber…

- Tranquilo —sonrió la voz— en seguida.

Se escucharon unos pitidos y el teléfono de nuevo sonando.

- ¿Diga? —la voz de Aoko sonó por el otro lado del teléfono.

- Disculpe que la moleste, señorita —sonrió la voz del joven— me temo que debo advertirle de nuevo de que corre peligro.

- Empieza usted a ser un poco pesado —suspiró la voz de la chica.

- Lo siento mucho, señorita —respondió la voz— hay una persona que necesita que la protejamos.

- Ya les he dicho que puedo protegerme yo sola —se quejó Aoko— dejen de llamarme y no me…

- ¿Qué ocurre, Aoko? —preguntó la voz de Hakuba.

- ¿Está usted con alguien? —preguntó el joven.

- Déjenme en paz —respondió Aoko colgando.

- Lo siento mucho, Kid, no se me da muy bien esto —suspiró el joven.

- No importa —sonrió Kaito— vigila que nadie se acerque a ella, por favor.

- Está bien —respondió el joven.

Colgó. Kaito se dejó caer en la silla cansado. No podía seguir así. Tenía que encontrar a Aoko y contarle todo, pero… no podía en esos momentos. No hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. No hasta que pudiera dejar el FBI y volver a ser un mago de tres al cuarto que pudiera hacerla sonreír. Sacó su billetera y sacó un papel pequeño de entre sus billetes:

1.- Proteger a los EEUU de ataques terroristas.

2.- Proteger a los EEUU de operaciones extranjeras de espionaje e inteligencia.

3.- Proteger a los EEUU de ciberataques y crímenes de alta tecnología.

4.- Combatir la corrupción de los servicios públicos en todos los niveles.

5.- Proteger los derechos civiles.

6.- Combatir organizaciones y empresas de carácter criminal nacionales y transnacionales.

7.- Combatir el crimen de guante blanco, estafas corporativas, fraudes financieros, robo de identidad, etc.

8.- Combatir crímenes violentos de conmoción pública.

9.- Apoyar el gobierno federal, estatal, local y organizaciones internacionales asociadas.

10.- Mejorar su tecnología para asegurar el éxito de sus actos.

En tú caso, nos olvidaremos del punto siete, Kid.

Firmado, Kevin, tu nuevo compañero.

P.D. ¡No me ando con juegos, así que más vale que cumplas todas las normas! Recuerda nuestro lema: fidelidad, valentía e integridad.

Mentiras... solo había mentiras en ese lugar. Quería coger un avión, volver a Tokio. Quería volver a su vida anterior. Si pudiera, quería volver atrás en el tiempo y decirle a Aoko toda la verdad. ¿Podría decirle a la chica que su padre había sido asesinado cuando ellos siempre creyeron que fue un accidente? ¿Podría mirar a la cara a su mejor amiga para contarle que su padre había sido un delincuente que se burló en muchas ocasiones del padre policía de ella? Sí, seguramente... no... no podría hacerlo. Ver a Aoko triste... no podría hacerlo. Suspiró largamente aún sentado en el sillón. Sentía que en poco tiempo todo iba a solucionarse. Seguramente podría volver a su vida normal, y... volver junto a Aoko.

* * *

><p>Aquí tienen los fans de Kaito! :)<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen reviews! :3

Mata!


	48. Rescate precipitado

HERE AGAIN! Sep, de nuevo dando vueltas alrededor de fanfiction. Ando inspirada en otras cosas que no sea Por los años así que les pido perdón a todos por seguir publicando tan largamente.

**Ajlw:** de nuevo muuuuchas gracias por tus reviews *O* son hermosos *O* Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado jajaja siempre, no sé de que te extrañas XD no puedo darlo por hecho, hay gente rara por todos lados XD (estoy diciendo que la gente rara es quien no le gusta mis historias?! yo he dicho eso?! XD) es broma XD aquí tienes el siguiente :) y de nuevo gracias por advertirme de las faltas jajajaja adolorit en catalán... ¬¬ no sé hablar bien con nada XD pongo coloquialismos en todos sitios como puedes ver (esto está bien escrito? el chrome ya no me lo pone bien XD)

**Lady Paper:** de nada! jajajaja yo siempre dispuesta ya ves! XD me alegro que te haya aliviado y espero que este capítulo también lo haga, aunque no salga Kid u.u

**Kyarorain88: **gracias! :) me alegro que te guste. Espero que disfrutes de este también, aunque no salga Kaito :) un día haré un fanfic solo de Magic Kaito XD ya mi cabeza lo arma solo XD Gracias por tu review! :)

Bueno, de nuevo les dejo con otro recuerdo :) Espero les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Rescate precipitado.<strong>

La verdad puede ocultarse, pero no extinguirse.

**Frank Lloyd Wright**(_Arquitecto estadounidense_).

_Hace un año y 9 meses_

- Atención a todos los agentes del Programa, ha desaparecido un policía de Tokio en la región de Kansai —habló la voz de una mujer por la radio del coche— repito: ha desaparecido un policía de Tokio en la región de Kansai. Todos aquellos que estén disponibles en esta zona respondan la llamada.

Shinichi chasqueó la lengua mientras Irie cogía el walkie-talkie para responder.

- ¿En qué área de Kansai? —preguntó el hombre.

- En Osaka —respondió la radio.

- Sede _Dragon_, a la llamada _Silver Bullet_ y _Light_ respondiendo a la llamada —informó Irie— pasadnos los informes, por favor.

Shinichi apretó el acelerador del coche mientras Irie sacaba la pequeña bombilla de color azul y ponía la sirena del coche. Avanzaron con rapidez hacia la ciudad. Les faltaba poco tiempo para llegar allí.

- Sede _Star_ respondiendo a la llamada _Leader_ y _Rye_ —respondió también a la radio la voz de Masumi Sera.

- Recibido, sede _Dragon_ y sede _Star_ les enviamos los informes —respondió la voz de la mujer de la central.

Irie y Shinichi se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el teléfono del primero emitió un pequeño pitido indicándoles que ya tenían los informes.

- Ve primero a las 3K's de Osaka —sonrió Irie allí es donde fue visto por última vez.

- De acuerdo —respondió Shinichi girando hacia la izquierda.

Llegaron allí en menos de dos minutos. Shinichi se acordaba de todos los lugares que Heiji le había indicado. Bajaron del coche y se adentraron en el lugar. Se fueron directos a la recepción e Irie le mostró la fotografía del policía que tenía en su teléfono. La mujer los miró a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Una especie de juego de la policía? —preguntó la chica mientras Shinichi le mostraba la placa.

- ¿Se cree usted que perdemos el tiempo buscando gente, señora? —preguntó Shinichi.

- Este policía vino antes de ayer buscándolo a usted —se quejó ella mirando a Kudo.

- Hey, chicos —sonrió Masumi abrazándose a Irie y a Kudo— habéis llegado antes que nosotros.

- ¿Cómo que buscándome a mí? —preguntó Shinichi con el ceño fruncido cogiendo el teléfono de Irie y mirando la fotografía— ay… estaba buscando a Kaito… —susurró al ver a Saguru Hakuba en el teléfono.

- ¿Es un conocido de Kid? —preguntó Sera mirando la foto— ¿Entonces no sería mejor que tú no te metieras en el caso? —añadió soltándolos.

- Hakuba no es un detective que desaparecería… no era un detective que desaparecería así como así —respondió Shinichi.

- Hablas como si hubiera muerto —susurró Akai detrás de ellos.

- No sé si habrá cambiado ahora… —suspiró Shinichi— pero os aseguro que no es alguien que pueda desaparecer porque sí. Si estaba buscando a Kaito… seguro habrá pasado algo malo.

- ¿Solo vino a preguntar por ese chico? —preguntó Irie— ¿No vino por nada más?

- Vino con un chico de piel morena, que también era policía… —informó la recepcionista— me preguntó si podía ir a ver una habitación…

- Hattori se sentía nostálgico —se rió Shinichi.

- ¿Hattori Heiji? —preguntó Akai.

- Sí, aquí es donde detuvimos a uno de mis ídolos —suspiró Shinichi dando un vistazo a todo el lugar— cometió un asesinato en una habitación de este lugar y aunque fuera la zona de Kansai, él me dio permiso para detenerlo yo mismo.

- ¿Cuándo aún eras un crío? —preguntó Sera burlándose.

- Cierra el pico —se quejó Shinichi— ¿algo más? —preguntó mirando a la recepcionista de nuevo.

- No… aunque… me pareció extraño, porque después de que ellos se fueran vinieron unos hombres vestidos de negro, preguntando si alguien había preguntado por usted —respondió la mujer— no parecían policías así que les mentí. Hace una hora más o menos esos hombres han vuelto y parecían enfadados conmigo. Por suerte estaba el hombre de seguridad y los envió a fuera.

- ¿Podría usted describirnos esas personas? —preguntó Shuuichi con el ceño fruncido.

- Vestidos de negro, uno con bigote y sombrero… —la mujer intentaba recordarlo.

- _The inmortals_ —susurró Masumi.

- O la misma BO —suspiró su hermano.

- ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí para verlo o vamos a intentar rescatar a ese policía que se han llevado? —preguntó Irie.

- Vale, calmémonos un rato —respondió Shinichi levantando las manos y girándose hacia ellos— Hakuba seguro habría notado algo extraño, y también Hattori. Así que…

- Debe de estar cerca —respondió Akai.

- Pero quizás ese Hattori siga dando vueltas por aquí —respondió Masumi mirando a Shinichi.

Él rodó los ojos y se puso la capucha del jersey de color verde que llevaba.

- ¿Contenta? —preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Mucho —se rió ella.

- De acuerdo… voy con Silver Bullet a reconocer los alrededores —suspiró Shuuichi— ¿qué haréis vosotros?

- Preguntaremos por las tiendas y las casas —respondieron Masumi e Irie a la vez.

- De acuerdo —sonrió Shinichi— activad el GPS, nos encontramos aquí en 20 minutos.

Los cuatro sacaron sus teléfonos móviles y pulsaron un solo botón. Los cuatro teléfonos emitieron un pequeño pitido y sus propietarios salieron del lugar a paso rápido. Shinichi y Shuuichi dieron una vuelta alrededor del edificio. No había nada que sobresaliera de lo normal y parecía estar todo muy tranquilo. Sus teléfonos sonaron unos 10 minutos más tarde. Los dos miraron a su pantalla: 'CLUE FOUND!'. Mensaje de Sera Masumi. Los dos se miraron y siguieron el punto que los llevaba hasta sus compañeros. En cuanto llegaron Sera les dijo que la dependienta del lugar les había visto, el día después de que les preguntaran acerca de Kaito y Shinichi, en un puente de Kioto, discutiendo con unos hombres vestidos de negro y luego echaron a correr tras ellos. Decidieron ir al lugar indicado. En cuanto pararon sus vehículos en el puente, los cuatro miraron el paisaje. No parecía haber nada que les indicara la posición de Hakuba. Fueron andando hacia la calle del lado y preguntaron por las tiendas de alrededor.

- Bueno, creo que les vi yendo hacia esa calle —susurró una mujer señalando hacia la izquierda.

- Estoy convencida de que se fueron hacia la derecha —les indicó la mujer de la tienda de delante.

En cuanto se unieron para dar sus resultados, todas las personas a las que habían preguntado les habían dado una versión distinta del lugar a donde habían ido. Pero todos coincidían en haber escuchado a Saguru y a Heiji que eran policías y que se detuvieran a los hombres a los que perseguían. Se estaba haciendo tarde y ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente como proseguir. Habían vuelto por las tiendas a preguntar otra vez, pero ninguno de ellos había modificado su versión. Les preguntaron si en algún momento los dos se habían separado, pero estaban convencidos de que los dos iban juntos. Finalmente decidieron preguntar a las distintas calles donde les habían visto girar, pero ninguna de esas calles recordaba haber visto a Saguru o a Heiji corriendo detrás de unos hombres vestidos de negro. Shinichi se quedó mirando un edificio de color amarillento, con solo cristales en las dos primeras plantas. Shuuichi lo miró y miró el edificio.

- También podría ser una opción —sonrió el agente mayor.

Los otros dos se giraron para verlos.

- Pero sería algo… imposible… —susurró Shinichi— no creo que Heiji…

- ¿Lo abandonara? —preguntó Shuuichi— ¿Y si a él lo hirieron?

Shinichi iba a cruzar la calle cuando un camión que llevaba espejos en la parte de atrás se paró justo delante de ellos. Shuuichi y Shinichi sonrieron.

- Así que los que estaban en el lado derecho de la calle los vieron correr hasta que pudieron verlos mejor a través de los espejos, y como es un edificio de cristal, creían que habían girado por la calle —se dio cuenta Sera que estaba pensando lo mismo que los otros tres— y los del lado izquierdo los vieron hasta que pudieron, pero ninguno los vio entrando al edificio, porque el camión les tapaba la vista.

Shinichi cruzó la calle con prisas mientras los demás le seguían. Entraron al edificio y se acercaron a la recepción. Había un hombre mayor mirando un pequeño televisor.

- ¿Ha visto a esta persona? —preguntó Irie mostrando su teléfono.

- Sí, subió por las escaleras ayer junto a otras tres personas —susurró el anciano— como iban con mucha prisa no les pregunté.

- ¿Los vio bajar? —preguntó Masumi.

- A dos de ellos —respondió el anciano frunciendo el ceño— luego vino una ambulancia por la parte de atrás así que supuse que se fueron con la ambulancia.

- ¿Parte de atrás? —preguntó Shuuichi— ¿hay una salida trasera?

- Sí señor —respondió el anciano.

- Vamos —Shinichi echó a correr hacia el otro lado.

- Señores… ahora está cerrado el edifi… —todos ya se habían alejado corriendo, el anciano suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la silla— policías… —chasqueó la lengua y siguió mirando la película en el pequeño televisor.

Shinichi salió por la puerta trasera. Estaba al lado de unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba y la salida daba directa al río.

- Menuda altura —susurró Raiko acercándose al río.

- No hay barandilla de seguridad y a este lado ni siquiera hay edificios —susurró Sera— Así que quizás por eso nadie le vio.

- Pero es extraño —suspiró Shinichi— sigue siendo muy extraño que Hattori no haya venido a ver dónde estaba Hakuba…

- Quizás creyera que se había ido a casa —respondió Masumi.

- Sin avisar solo lo haces tú —se quejó Raiko mirándola de reojo.

- No conozco a este Hakuba, no puedo decirte —se rió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- No lo haría —respondió Shinichi subiéndose a unas cajas de madera que había tapando la bajada hacia el río.

Bajo sus pies, había tres hombres justo al lado del río, dos de ellos vestidos de negro. Sacó la pistola de su funda haciendo que todos lo miraran. Observó con atención lo que estaban haciendo. Los dos hombres vestidos de negro parecían querer sacar información al tercero metiéndole la cabeza en el agua.

- ¡Hey! —gritó Shinichi— ¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?!

Los dos hombres de negro miraron hacia arriba mientras los demás policías se ponían encima de las cajas para poder ver lo que había justo en la pequeña orilla del río. No estuvieron a tiempo de reaccionar que Shinichi saltó hacia el río.

- Pero será…

- ¡Loco acabado! —gritó Sera interrumpiendo a Irie y saltando de la caja

Corrió hacia dentro del edificio para poder bajar por la pequeña calle que llevaba hacia el río, justo al lado del edificio. Los otros dos la siguieron. Escucharon un par de disparos y los tres desenfundaron sus armas. Miraron por la esquina y vieron dos pistolas arrastrándose lejos de ellos. Shinichi había disparado los hombres a los pies y les había quitado las pistolas que le habían sacado. Se giró hacia Hakuba mientras los demás se acercaban para detener a los hombres y llevárselos hacia un hospital. Shinichi lo cogió por el jersey y lo sacó del agua del río. Le tomó el pulso mientras le ponía la cabeza un poco tirada hacia atrás para que pudiera respirar bien. Saguru empezó a sacar agua por la boca y abrió los ojos para ver.

- ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shinichi aún con sus dedos en el cuello del chico para saber si su corazón seguía bien.

- ¿Ku… ro… ba? —preguntó el hombre intentando resistir la tentación de cerrar los ojos, Shinichi sonrió.

- No… te equivocas —informó mientras le incorporaba un poco— ¿habéis llamado a la ambulancia?

- Estará aquí en menos de 5 minutos —respondió Masumi.

- ¿Han dicho algo estos dos? —preguntó de nuevo mirando hacia Shuuichi que estaba tomándoles el pulso.

- La próxima vez los aduermes en vez de darles motivos para que se tomasen la pastilla de veneno que tenían en la boca —se quejó él— han muerto los dos.

- Y ahora a hacer papeleo… —Shinichi suspiró y miró a su alrededor— averiguad un poco lo que ha pasado con Hattori, por favor.

- ¿Ku…? —Hakuba se desmayó antes de poder decir de nuevo la misma palabra.

Shinichi lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Le había parecido que iba a pronunciar esta vez una 'D'.

En cuanto llegó la ambulancia Shinichi se fue con él mientras los demás esperaban a la policía. El agente del Programa se quedó sentado en un sillón, revisando una carpeta que le habían entregado un compañero que le habían enviado Shuuichi, Masumi y Raiko. A Heiji le habían dado una buena paliza y le habían ingresado a urgencias porque una mujer de la limpieza del edificio lo había encontrado inconsciente en una esquina. Pero nadie había hablado de Hakuba porque Heiji seguía inconsciente a esas horas. Estaba en el mismo hospital en el que estaban en esos momentos. Se levantó del sillón y salió por la puerta en el momento en el que Irie iba a entrar.

- ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Raiko.

- ¿A dónde crees? —preguntó Shinichi pasando por su lado y sin mirarlo a la cara.

- No hagas ninguna tontería, aún… —sonrió el hombre— por favor… aún queda un poco de tiempo para dejarte ver con todos ellos.

- Lo sé… no hace falta que me lo digas… si alguien me reconoce ahora… los mataría a todos —susurró Shinichi yendo hacia la derecha del pasillo, directo a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Se puso las manos a los bolsillos mientras se iba hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón para que le llevase a la planta. Se apoyó a la pared del ascensor y miró distraído los números como iban cambiando conforme bajaba pisos del hospital. En cuanto el timbre del ascensor sonó, él se desplazó perezosamente hacia la izquierda. Parecía no poder andar más rápido. Se paró delante de un cristal y observó en el interior. Kazuha estaba llorando con su cabeza apoyada en la cama de Heiji. Shinichi se quitó una mano del bolsillo y la apoyó en el cristal, observando como la mujer intentaba secarse las lágrimas y miraba al moreno con desespero. Pocos segundos después, Heiji abría los ojos con lentitud. El moreno miró a Kazuha y en seguida giró la cabeza hacia el cristal con mucha lentitud. Shinichi sonrió y se fue de allí con lentitud.

- ¿Heiji? —preguntó Kazuha mirando al moreno.

- Ku… do… —susurró él mirando cómo se iba.

Estaba tan cansado y veía tan borroso que no sabía si lo que había visto había sido de su imaginación o simplemente la pura realidad… Kazuha se levantó del asiento y se fue hacia afuera unos segundos. Miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo, pero allí no había nadie. Suspiró con resentimiento y se giró de nuevo hacia su esposo.

- ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándolo.

El hombre afirmó con una voz muy débil y cerró los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que Kazuha ahogara otro pequeño sollozo de preocupación.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado (Sí, de nuevo lo espero Ajlw XD) dejen reviews!<p>

Mata!

^^Shihoran^^


	49. Los que prefieren a los malos fuera

Hola de nuevo! Feliz Halloween! Acá celebramos la castañada, pero no sé si alguna vez les he hablado de eso... en vez de fantasmas y disfraces, solo se viste una mujer de una anciana con falda larga y se pone a vender castañas tostadas a la calle XD tonterías como otras XD yo ayer me disfracé de Piper McLean (personaje de Percy Jackson que si seguís mis fanfics ya sabréis de qué es los otros que tengo publicados acá en fanfiction XD). Y mañana me voy a la convención de manga que se hace en la ciudad! Me disfracaré de Sera Masumi! :3 amo ese personaje XD bueno, dejando de lado esto... de nuevo a responder sus reviews! :)

**harmonystar:** sí, lo supe desde que vi la película 7 de detective conan XD la verdad... SHINICHI ES UN ARTISTA EN MALABARISMOS! Tendrían que ficharlo en un circo... yo iría solo para verlo a él (?)

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesii: **Ya va bien que alguien se quede pegada a los libros de vez en cuando! CULTURA! CULTURA RICA Y BUENA! :3 Me gusta que te haya gustado :) Más? Aún más perfectos?! Eso es imposible! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Shinichi, Heiji y Kaito son perfectos y nunca se podrá superar la perfección que hizo de ellos Aoyama-sama :) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA se comió el último trozo de pastel... realmente lo hizo (?)... ah, no, espera... fue Kaito... XD ay... y ya metiste más capítulos en mi mente XD gracias! XD una pelea entre Kaito, Yui y Shinichi de el último trozo de pastel? y que quién se lo comiera fuera relamente Eisuke XD ya deliro... O.O que poco me cuesta últimamente XD espero que haya sido suficientemente pronto! :) MATA!

Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, les recuerdo que les prometí que —si no podía hacerlo antes— actualizaría cada mes. Lo digo, porque parece que hay gente que se impacienta mucho, como he visto en **Killua Minamoto**. Gente...

YO NO OBLIGO A NADIE A LEER MIS HISTORIAS. Solo me faltaría ir por ahí amenazando a la gente por la calle con un cuchillo para que lo hiciera XD ya sería el colmo! XD si creen que es una P*** mie*** (tal y como hace **Killua Minamoto**) que deje de leer. Lo único que pido es que si **no os gusta algo** me lo hagáis saber en un **REVIEW**, pero...

**SIN INSULTOS!**

**Killua Minamoto: Debo de preguntarte si te sientes tan frustrado o frustrada porque no puedes dejar de leerme que necesitas llamar la atención de esta manera**. Si no te gusta lo dejas, no hay nada que te obligue a seguir con la lectura de un fanfic tan empalagoso XD gracias por tu opinión al respecto, ya me lo habían hecho saber en algunas ocasiones un antiguo compañero mío de la universidad que a veces se pasa por acá (saludos Marc!). Pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Estamos hablando del final de Detective Conan y es algo que me preocupa suficiente. Una vez se ha terminado la lucha contra la Organización no hay más de misterio... solo falta juntarlos XD y Shinichi qué... si te gustaran ver flashbacks, podrías ver el porque no vale la pena saltarse esos ¬¬ hoy mismo habrá algo que no vais a entender y que tendré que contar más adelante en forma de flashback. Si quieres te lo cuento en MP para que sea más ameno jejejejeje terminarlo? jajajajaj que sepas que ya tengo el último capítulo casi terminado... pero aún me queda un montón de cosas que debo de añadir, para que el regreso de la Organización de una secuela de este fic que estoy planeando salga a la perfección, por lo tanto... no puedo aún terminarlo hasta que tenga todos los capítlos que he planeado. Esto y que conforme voy escribiendo se me ocurren más cosas geniales y divertidas que a mi me gustan y que no tiene que gustar a todos mis lectores (**amen Lady Kid!**). Hincharos a recuerdos... creo que algunos de los lectores de mi fanfic estarían completamente en desacuerdo contigo. La primera norma de un buen autor es que si hablas de algo es porque es relevante en tu historia (por ejemplo lo que aún no he contado de que abrían a balazos a Kaito y Shin que solo pasé por encima y nombré creo que un par de veces y que un día de estos tendré que hacer un flashback de eso XD) y por lo tanto **NUNCA** puedes dejar al lector sin saber acerca de eso, porque sino, esto volvería al lector en tu contra, en una espera larga y cansada para ellos. Así que si quiero tener a algunos fans por aquí, voy a no hacer caso a ese consejo y seguir contando todo lo que pasó con Kaito y Shinichi en estos 6 años que estuvieron desaparecidos. Aún así, gracias por tu consejo tomo nota para otro fanfic en el que evitaré hacer cosas como estas. Más verde? nop jajajaja hoy llevo una falda naranja y un jersey azul, pero gracias por el intento... no me gusta el verde jejejeje. Y tal y como advertí al principio, actualizaré cada mes puntual si no es que termino el capítulo antes. Gracias por tu review! Por cierto, te aconsejo que olvídes las últimas frases de este capítulo... te resultará demasiado empalagoso, tal vez...

Bueno, les dejo con el capítulo! MATA!

* * *

><p><strong>Los que prefieren a los malos fuera de la cárcel.<strong>

Las cadenas de la esclavitud solamente atan las manos: es la mente lo que hace al hombre libre o esclavo.

**Franz Grillparzer**(_Dramaturgo austríaco_).

— Hola Yui —Shouta se acercó a ella con su mejor sonrisa, la chica lo miró y esquivó la mirada con rapidez, él sabía lo que significaba eso—. Sabía que eras tú… —el chico la empujó hacia la pared y la acorraló entre sus brazos—. Avergonzada de buena mañana… eso no es bueno —se rió.  
>— Ca… ca… cállate —se quejó ella mirando al suelo y más roja que un tomate.<br>— Vamos a tener que convivir juntos en esa clase, ¿serás capaz de eso? —preguntó él.  
>— Oh… vamos, aparta, llegaremos tarde —se quejó Yui.<br>— Siempre tan responsable… —Odagiri rodó los ojos y la cogió de la mano. Tiró de ella echando a correr dirección al centro. Pasaron por el lado de Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta que estaban esperando a Yui y la chica ni siquiera pudo decir nada. Los otros tres echaron a correr detrás de ellos sorprendidos por la prisa que llevaban. Solo cuando llegaron a la puerta se pararon.  
>— Vale, ahora ya no llegas tarde —se rió Shouta—. ¿Me respondes, por favor?<br>— ¡Tú estás loco! —gritó ella golpeándolo con la mano libre al pecho muy débilmente—. ¡¿Es que quieres matarme?! ¡Con el frío que hace y tú haciéndome sudar!  
>— Chica, a ti nunca se te complace —se rió él levantando la mano de la chica que aún agarraba.<br>Ella al darse cuenta enrojeció de nuevo y se calló bajando la mirada.  
>— ¿Estás bien, Yui? —preguntó Ayumi acercándose.<br>— Por… por… por… por favor suéltame… —Yui intentó zafarse.  
>— Ni lo sueñes —se rió él—. Sigue siendo divertido meterse contigo. Y por cierto, no vas a resfriarte por eso. ¿Quién te dijo tal tontería?<br>— Mi mamá… —susurró Yui.  
>— Ah… no voy a meterme con tu madre, ya escarmenté lo suficiente en el colegio… —Shouta le soltó la mano—. Bah… eres muy aburrida —se giró y se fue.<br>— Ah… espera… es… —Yui frunció el ceño—. No me puedo creer que siempre haga lo mismo… —se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.  
>— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ayumi.<br>— Nada, que ese loco siempre anda buscándome problemas… —Yui chasqueó la lengua.

Shouta entró al edificio y observó a Kazuha que la miraba con los brazos cruzados.  
>— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó la profesora señalando hacia dentro del edificio.<br>— Sí, claro —Shouta rodó los ojos.  
>Se cambió los zapatos con rapidez y siguió a Kazuha hasta la sala de profesores. Shouta entró un poco encogido, parecía como si hubiera hecho algo mal y no supiera el motivo. Kazuha lo hizo sentar en la silla que usualmente usaba ella y ella se apoyó en la mesa.<br>— Me han dicho que vas mucho por el bar de Matsuharu —susurró Kazuha mirándolo.  
>— Matsuharu es un buen amigo… —respondió él con el ceño fruncido—. Siempre se preocupa por mí…<br>Kazuha rodó los ojos.  
>— Matsuharu es como un criminal, ¿sabes? —preguntó Kazuha poniendo su cabeza a la altura del chico. Él la fulminó con la mirada, '¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar mal de él?'. Kazuha sonrió fugazmente. Sabía qué significaba esa mirada—. Sí, supongo que estarás pensando en que es muy buen amigo tuyo y que es un buen chico y todo esto, pero…<br>— No crea que le estoy faltando el respeto… —interrumpió Odagiri—. Porque eso precisamente es algo que no quiero… digamos que no es mi intención de hacer, pero… tampoco creo que deba de meterse en mi vida privada ni nada por el estilo.  
>— Odagiri-kun, lo digo por tu bien —susurró Kazuha.<br>— Sí, lo sé, pero aún así, sigue siendo mi vida —suspiró Shouta levantándose.  
>— Oye, si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por Yui. Esas personas son muy retorcidas y en cuanto quieras alejarte no dudarán en intentar hacerte daño —Kazuha chasqueó la lengua viéndolo salir del aula—. Se ha intentado…<p>

* * *

><p>Después de clases<br>— Matsuharu-san... —Shouta llamó a la puerta y habló casi en silencio.  
>— ¡Te he dicho que esto no es lo que te había pedido! —la conocida voz de Matsuharu gritó al otro lado de la puerta cuando Shouta había empujado un poco la puerta para entrar.<br>— Este es material de buena calidad... —se quejó la voz de otra persona que Shouta no conocía—. Con esto podrías sacar a tu socio de la cárcel y tendrías al crío de nuevo con vosotros. Al fin y al cabo, el crío es el que podría ser usado en contra de la policía.  
>— El crío no es importante... —se quejó Matsuharu—. Me dijeron que ni siquiera pudo disparar a la cría que le habían mandado.<br>El otro hombre rió.  
>— Claro que no lo hizo, pero seguro que para salvarla a ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa... —la voz del hombre sonaba ronca.<br>— ¿Qué estás insinuando? —Matsuharu apareció en el campo de visión de Shouta.  
>— Mi material quizás sea de mala calidad, pero no mi cerebro... —sonrió el hombre que ahora Shouta podía ver siguiendo a Matsuharu. Era un hombre bajito y un poco grueso. Shouta pensó que serviría perfectamente como pelota de fútbol para los gigantes inexistentes de sus libros—. Si tienes a esa niña bajo tu poder, el crío no podrá negarse... para nada... y te ayudará a sacar a tu socio de la cárcel. Venga ya, esa cría con falta de autoestima y débil no puede llevarte problemas.<br>— Pero si lo hará su familia... ¿sabes quiénes son? —preguntó Matsuharu haciendo reír de nuevo al hombre.  
>— No dan tanto miedo... yo he colaborado con ellos y solo son una panda de policías inútiles con buenos juguetes. Además, no tienes nada que perder, el crío seguro convertirá mi armamento de mala calidad en algo de excelente calidad.<p>

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no sé disparar? —Matsuharu se giró apuntando a la cabeza del hombre con una ametralladora que llevaba en las manos.  
>En el momento en que lo hizo fijó los ojos a la puerta medio abierta donde Shouta seguía estando.<br>— Shouta... —el hombre movió el arma hacia el suelo.  
>Shouta no esperó a nada más. Sin decir nada, salió corriendo de allí. ¿Casualidad que alguien le advirtiera de un peligro y al mismo día sucediera? No. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Él era como un gato. Muy curioso. Cuando alguien le advertía de un problema no podía estarse de ir a preguntar a la misma persona si era cierto. Y siempre terminaba peor de lo que se esperaba encontrar. Otro fallo. Tiró fuertemente de la puerta de salida a la calle para salir, pero Matsuharu siempre había sido más rápido que él y mucho más fuerte. Apoyó la mano a la puerta y la trabó para que Shouta no pudiera salir. Shouta se giró mirando cualquier vía de salida, pero... como siempre le pasaba, estaba acorralado. ¿Por qué si había vivido esto tantas veces seguía siempre sin aprender la lección? Bajó la mirada a sus pies y apretó con fuerza los puños. Se defendería hasta el final.<br>— Shouta-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? —Matsuharu sonrió torcidamente a causa de tener parte de su cara desfigurada por quemaduras graves—. ¿Hoy no quedamos en que te irías a hacer los deberes a tu casa?  
>Shouta mantuvo la mirada a sus pies. No se dejaría intimidar, no dejaría que de nuevo lo secuestrasen y le hiciesen elegir hacer algo por la fuerza... no de nuevo... si algo sabía de todas esas experiencias era que no responder ni mirar o aguantar la mirada, eran puntos en su contra para recibir una buena paliza, pero si Matsuharu estaba nervioso y se descargaba contra él, al menos así quizás olvidarían lo que estaban planeando allá dentro con ese tipo.<br>— ¡Responde mocoso! —el hombre se había puesto al lado de Matsuharu y alzó su puño.  
>Shouta cerró los ojos con miedo, pero el golpe nunca llegó.<br>— Forzarlo a hablar no funcionará —respondió Matsuharu—. Llevémoslo al otro local y le damos algo para comer...  
>— Sí, y págale los estudios ya de paso —se quejó el hombre.<br>— ¿Nunca has tratado con niños con problemas psicológicos debido a secuestros, verdad? —Matsuharu lo miró y lo empujó hacia atrás—. No conviene nunca forzarlo. Además, seguramente ha entendido todo, así que no hará nada por miedo a que ella pueda salir mal parada en esto...  
>— Yui no es débil ni tiene problemas mentales —dijo Shouta con la voz fuerte intentando aparentar no tener miedo.<br>— Claro que no... —sonrió Matsuharu—. Yo nunca diría eso de ella... vamos, Shouta-kun, ya sabes cómo va esto...  
>El niño frunció el ceño mientras Matsuharu lo cogía de la mano y tiraba de él hacia la puerta trasera. El hombre les siguió con aire más enfadado aún. Matsuharu hizo subir al niño a un furgón de color negro y él no opuso resistencia. Dejó caer la mochila al suelo de mala gana y subió al vehículo. El hombre cogió la mochila y la tiró de mala gana contra Shouta. Él se encogió en una esquina del furgón y se abrazó las rodillas. Nadie sabría de él nunca más. Por cuarta vez...<p>

* * *

><p>Dos días más tarde<br>— Yui —Ayumi se acercó a su amiga con una sonrisa, asustándola—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Llevas dos días siguiendo a ese hombre de la cara quemada.  
>Yui suspiró largamente y siguió el camino sin responder. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta la siguieron en silencio, con todos los métodos de espionaje que habían aprendido con Conan y que Yui también se sabía de memoria.<br>— ¿Es alguien malo? —preguntó Genta en un susurro después de dar otro mordisco a la manzana de caramelo que llevaba desde que habían seguido a Yui hasta la feria.  
>— Sht... —Yui ni siquiera los miró.<br>Matsuharu se metió dentro de un edificio de color grisáceo, parecido a un almacén. Yui frunció el ceño y luego miró hacia sus amigos.  
>— ¿Desde cuándo me estáis siguiendo? —preguntó viéndolos.<br>— Llevamos dos días siguiéndote después de clases —informó Ayumi—. Después de que te quedaras viendo el furgón negro de ese hombre que salía del callejón.  
>Yui rodó los ojos. Se sacó el teléfono móvil y buscó el número de su padre en la lista de contactos. Pero antes de descolgar lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Shinichi se había ido a Kyoto con Heiji con un problema que habían tenido recientemente, así que no podría ayudarla. Además de que no quería molestarlo hasta estar segura.<br>— Quedaros aquí —susurró Yui mirándolos—. Si en media hora no he salido, id a buscar a algún policía y llevadlo aquí.  
>— Claro... —los tres sonrieron ampliamente.<br>— Os lo digo en serio...  
>— Tira de una vez hacia dentro —Mitsuhiko la empujó—. Nunca se nos ha dado bien seguir las órdenes del campesino...<p>

— ¿De qué? —preguntó Yui mientras el niño la empujaba hacia dentro.

— Sht… —Genta le hizo señas para que bajara la voz.

Ella arqueó una ceja y miró al chico con los brazos cruzados. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo? En poco tiempo habían subido unas escaleras de mano hacia una parte superior y habían registrado casi todo el edificio. Ni rastro del hombre. Yui suspiró. Estaba claro que era una trampa y que ese hombre se había dado cuenta de que le seguían, pero aún así ella abrió la última puerta. Era una puerta de hierro pesada y Genta la tuvo que ayudar a abrirla. Se quedaron aguantando la puerta y observaron el interior. Un colchón al suelo cubierto con una manta y a la derecha Shouta agarrado a su mochila. Yui soltó la puerta y se acercó corriendo hacia él. Por una vez había acertado en sus presentimientos. Le tomó el pulso con una mano un poco temblorosa.

— Shouta… Shouta, despierta… —Yui lo zarandeó un poco mientras Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko entraban en el lugar.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe en seco y un pequeño pitido sonó después de cerrarse.

— Estaros un poco quietos —se quejó la hija Kudo hablando en susurros mientras la otra chica se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Es aquí en dónde vive? —preguntó Genta.

— ¿Quién podría vivir en un colchón como habitación? —preguntó Mitsuhiko fulminándolo con la mirada—. Está claro que lo han secuestrado y lo han metido aquí.

— Yui… —el chico abrió los ojos y la miró—. ¿Qué haces aquí…?

— No seas idiota… —se quejó la chica—. Te subiste a un furgón negro, ¿por qué?

— Y los has seguido hasta aquí… —Shouta estaba medio dormido, no podía casi ni mantener su cabeza alzada para poder mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Cómo supiste…?

— Shouta nunca tiraría sus cosas al suelo y menos llevando libros a dentro… —Yui sonrió tiernamente—. Shouta nunca dañaría ningún libro… porque ese es su mundo…

Ayumi sonrió ampliamente.

— Os conocéis muy bien —susurró finalmente.

Yui apartó la mirada un poco ruborizada.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí —susurró la chica Kudo cogiendo el brazo de Shouta y tirando de él para llevárselo.

— Ya no podemos… —respondió Shouta—. Habéis cerrado la puerta… tiene cierre automático por dentro… solo se puede abrir por fuera…

— No fastidies… —Mitsuhiko se abalanzó sobre la puerta e intentó empujar junto con Genta. La puerta no cedía, ni siquiera tenía pomo para intentar abrirla.

— Oh… genial… —Yui se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el teléfono, pero a medias se dio cuenta de algo—. Sin cobertura…

— Tampoco yo —susurró Ayumi.

— Ni yo… —añadieron los otros dos al comprobar sus teléfonos.

— Y nadie sabe que estamos aquí —suspiró Shouta—. Mis padres me estarán buscando…

— Desde hace dos días, sí —suspiró Yui sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Y a ti nadie te echará de menos? —preguntó él—. Tu padre se ha ido a Kyoto, ¿no?

— Sí, pero me iba a quedar en casa de mi nueva mamá —sonrió la chica apoyando su cabeza contra la pared—. Espero que ella sepa encontrarnos…

— Si en cuatro horas no nos han encontrado… yo tendré problemas —suspiró el chico mirándola—. Y tú también.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ayumi sentándose al suelo también mientras Genta y Mitsuhiko se acercaban a ellos.

— Porque esta gente está a favor de la Organización… —Shouta miró de reojo a la hija Kudo—. Es decir que… a ti te van a matar y a mí me van a utilizar, de nuevo…

— ¿Por qué me meteré yo en estos líos? —preguntó Yui—. Bueno… ella en tres horas seguro me echará de menos…

— Esperemos que no vuelvan antes… —Shouta cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el hombro de Yui.

* * *

><p>— A ver, Kudo… ¿por qué si hemos detenido a toda la Organización ahora nos aparece este tipo diciendo que soltemos a Vermouth? —preguntó Heiji rodando los ojos.<p>

Los dos estaban viendo el muro de una casa, en donde alguien había escrito con letras rojas de espray un 'suelten a Vermouth'. Dos oficiales de policía habían acompañado a Heiji y a Shinichi al lugar y estaban apoyados en el coche patrulla con los brazos cruzados.

— Parece simplemente vandalismo, quizás leyeron los nombres en el periódico y simplemente lo encontraron como una gracia —suspiró Shinichi.

— ¿No hay vídeos de seguridad en este lugar? —preguntó Heiji mirando a los policías mientras el teléfono de Shinichi sonaba.

Heiji se quedó mirando a su compañero que frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla del teléfono.

— Lo siento… —Shinichi sonrió y se apartó de ellos mientras descolgaba—. Vaya, sí que me echas de menos…

— Shinichi, Yui ha desaparecido… —susurró la voz de Ran preocupada.

— ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Habíamos quedado hace ya más de una hora y no ha vuelto aún… estoy preocupada.

— Vale, tranquila… —Shinichi se apoyó en el muro de la casa y rodó los ojos, luego se puso una mano en la cabeza mientras pensaba—. Ve a mi casa… coge las llaves de Yui y ve allí. En mi habitación en la mesita de noche debe de haber las gafas de Conan. Yui lleva siempre el localizador encima, así que seguramente podrás encontrarla con eso… pero… no vayas sola, esa niña tiende a meterse en problemas y solo me faltaría ahora que te hicieran daño a ti por su culpa.

— De acuerdo… te llamo en cuanto la encuentre —susurró Ran y colgó rápido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Heiji viendo a Shinichi intentando llamar por teléfono mientras volvía con ellos.

— Yui ha desaparecido… para variar —suspiró.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras escuchaba el mensaje de fuera de cobertura del teléfono de la niña.

— Y ahora además quiere preocupar a Ran…

— Es una niña —se rió Heiji—. Anda que tú no te metiste en problemas cuando fuiste un crío.

Shinichi lo fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

><p>— Mirad quién tenemos aquí —sonrió Matsuharu abriendo la puerta—. Una panda de niños junto a los dos a los que quería tener conmigo. Lo siento Shouta, ahora tendrás que hacernos caso, si es que te importan un poco estos niños…<p>

Shouta se levantó con torpeza, poniéndose delante de Yui y con una mirada amenazante.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Yui levantándose y poniéndose al lado de Shouta.

Él le cogió el brazo y tiró hacia atrás para que no estuviera en el punto de mira de Matsuharu.

— No voy a colaborar contigo, Matsuharu, si quieres rescatar a esa gente lo harás tu solo —sonrió Shouta.

— No creo eso —Matsuharu se sacó una pistola de detrás de la espalda y apuntó a Ayumi. Mitsuhiko y Genta se pusieron delante de ella rápidamente—. Niños valientes… como no… tú debes de ser Kudo Yui. Un placer conocerte, me llamo Matsuharu y soy discípulo de Ginebra. Voy a utilizaros para que lo saquen de la cárcel.

— ¿En serio crees que nuestras vidas valdrán para sacar a un asesino de una cárcel inexistente? —preguntó Yui con el ceño fruncido.

— Disculpa, niña nosotros hemos visto esa cárcel y existe —se quejó Matsuharu cargando el arma—. Dame algún método de contacto al FBI y no mataré a los niños.

— No tengo contacto con ellos. Hace una semana acordamos con mi padre de apartarnos de ellos y ya no podemos contactarlos —se quejó Yui.

— Qué oportuno… —el hombre bajito entró allí y se quedó aguantando la puerta—. Por supuesto ahora no puede contactar.

— Mire, no hay nada que odie más que alguien que amenaza a mis amigos y lo siento por ellos en el alma, pero cuando le digo a mi padre que no voy a hacer algo, no lo hago —respondió Yui—. Excepto meterme en problemas porque eso es algo que viene a través del apellido Kudo por lo que se ve…

— ¿Entonces eres la hija del detective que encogió? —el hombre sonrió y Matsuharu apuntó el arma hacia él.

— ¿Qué sabes de ese crío? —preguntó.

— Poca cosa, pero lo que dicen sobre él nunca es bueno para los criminales —el hombre bajito sonrió—. Incluso haciéndose pasar por un crío solo llevaba a traer problemas a los más grandes. Dijeron que estuvo implicado en el caso en el que mataron a Tequila por error. Y también corren los rumores de que fue quién acorraló a Pisco para salvar a Sherry.

— No sabía que tu padre hubiera hecho tanto —Shouta miró a Yui sorprendida.

— Bueno, ya sabes… las mentes de un detective cuando se topan con una Organización criminal solo piensan en eso y nunca lo dejan pasar —Yui se encogió de hombros y suspiró largamente—. ¿Y qué quieren que hagamos? Somos cinco niños asustados, no podéis tampoco hacer mucho daño.

— Asustados quizás ellos tres —Matsuharu volvió la pistola de nuevo hacia Mitsuhiko y los demás—. Pero no una agente del FBI y un agente de la Organización.

— Y dale con eso, que no soy agente, ya —dijeron Shouta y Yui a la vez se miraron sorprendidos.

— Está bien… —Matsuharu sonrió—. Llama a tu padre…

— Me gustaría pero no tengo cobertura, además no lo tengo en mis contactos y no me acuerdo nunca de su número —Yui mintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Shouta sabía perfectamente que lo hacía. Yui siempre se acordaría de un teléfono importante—. Así que si pueden bajar la pistola y dejarnos ir, terminaríamos antes y nos ahorraríamos palabras.

— ¿Nunca sabes cuándo callar? —susurró Shouta muy rápido, cosa que a Yui le costó entender.

La chica lo miró sonriendo.

— Me gustaría complacerte, pero no creo que lo consiga —Matsuharu sonrió con frialdad—. Tenemos un problema de intereses aquí, así que deberías de hacernos caso si no quieres que tus amigos estén muertos.

— Mira, estos tres siempre se meten en problemas porque cuando les dices no hagas algo siempre lo hacen —respondió Yui suspirando—. Así que me importa poco lo que les hagas, se lo tendrán bien merecido. Pero aún así… no tengo el teléfono, si tengo que llamarlo siempre tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar el listín. Tengo poca memoria para los números.

— Dame tú teléfono, jovencita —Matsuharu tendió la mano libre hacia ella.

Yui arqueó una ceja y finalmente suspiró. Se acercó lentamente hacia él con el móvil en su mano. Cuando estuvo justo a su lado, tiró el teléfono al aire mientras Shouta gritaba 'al suelo'. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta se echaron al suelo, mientras Yui golpeaba la mano de la pistola con fuerza. Matsuharu soltó la pistola ya que no esperaba que la niña pudiera llegar tan fácilmente a ella. Yui con rapidez se arrodilló y golpeó por detrás de la rodilla del hombre mientras Shouta se abalanzaba sobre el hombre bajito y le sostenía las manos.

— ¡Corred ahora! —gritó Yui hacia los niños. Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko echaron a correr sin esperar a ver lo que había pasado. Yui cogió la bolsa de Shouta y se disponía a seguirlos, cuando Matsuharu volvió a coger la pistola y la apuntó en la cabeza. Se quedó quieta delante del arma. Al menos ellos tres habían salido—. Lo siento, Shouta… —Odagiri soltó al hombre con lentitud y este lo golpeó con fuerza en la barriga. Nunca aceptaba bien que alguien le pudiera bloquear el moverse o lo amenazara de cualquier forma. Shouta se cogió la barriga y Yui se arrodilló a su lado preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien… —Shouta sonrió mientras se incorporaba.

— Maldita sea… ve a buscar a los críos, no podemos dejar que la policía llegue aquí, sería nuestra perdida —suspiró Matsuharu al hombre.

— Voy a cerrarte… —respondió el hombre.

— No, cuando salgas pulsa el botón de abrir y podré volver a salir —sonrió él.

— De acuerdo —el hombre salió y soltó la puerta que se cerró con fuerza. El clic volvió a escucharse y luego otro clic seguido que les indicó que la puerta se había dejado abierta.

Matsuharu apuntó a la cabeza de Shouta mientras cogía el teléfono de Yui.

— Debo reconocerlo, tienes agallas —sonrió hacia Yui—. Supongo que por eso no se negaron a hacerte agente del FBI, ¿verdad?

— No se negaron porque mi padre me protegería de gente como vosotros —respondió la niña.

— Claro… —el hombre sonrió e intentó desbloquear el teléfono, pero Yui se quedó con la boca callada—. Dame el código.

— Te he dicho que tengo mala memoria para los números, pueden ser muchos —respondió Yui. La puerta se abrió.

El hombre miró hacia atrás chasqueando la lengua. Pero no era quién él esperaba. Kazuha entró corriendo, cogió el brazo con el que sujetaba el arma y puso al hombre contra el suelo.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó mirando hacia ellos.

Yui sonrió.

— Vaya, no creía que una profesora fuera capaz de esto —sonrió Yui.

— No se nos es permitido usar la fuerza bruta —respondió Kazuha—. Y menos en frente de los niños, pero… ¿vosotros diréis algo?

— No —Yui levantó la mano mientras Shouta seguía mirando a la mujer asustado.

— Supongo que usted es Matsuharu —Kazuha miró al hombre—. Me llamo Hattori Kazuha, soy la tutora del niño al que habéis secuestrado. Un placer…

— Yui… —Ran abrió de nuevo la puerta y se quedó aguantándola—. ¿Estás bien? —llevaba puestas las gafas de rastreo de Conan. La niña sin decir nada se levantó y se acercó corriendo a ella para abrazarla.

— Gracias… —susurró en cuanto Ran le devolvió el abrazo.

— ¿Te han hecho daño? —Ran se arrodilló delante de ella y la miró de arriba abajo. Yui negó con la cabeza y miró hacia atrás Shouta seguía mirando a Kazuha asustado—. ¿Quién es?

— Shouta —Yui sonrió fugazmente.

— Así que tú eres Shouta-kun —Ran sonrió llamando la atención del chico—. Ven…

Shouta se levantó lentamente asegurándose de quedar lo suficientemente lejos de Kazuha y se acercó a ellas—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

Shouta negó con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando a Kazuha.

— Deberías de ver a Ran-oneesan —sonrió Yui—. Es igual de fuerte que Kazuha-oneesan.

— ¿Quién es Ran-oneesan? —preguntó Shouta mirándola.

— Te presento a mi nueva mamá —Yui sonrió señalando hacia Ran.

— Por eso Black no ha vuelto… —Shouta sacó la cabeza por la puerta abierta y se quedó viendo al hombre bajito al suelo, mientras Genta y Ayumi se mantenían sentados encima de él agarrándole las manos.

— ¿Black? —preguntó Yui.

— El traficante de armas de la Organización —Shouta señaló al hombre—. Había oído de él, pero nunca lo había tratado.

— ¡Por aquí agentes, rápido! —la voz de Mitsuhiko sonaba desesperada por las escaleras.

— Bueno, y ahí llegan nuestros refuerzos —Ran sonrió hacia Kazuha.

— A buena hora…

Al cabo de un rato, después de que Shouta contara todo lo que había pasado en el bar de Matsuharu y en ese lugar, todos pudieron irse de allí. Ran se apresuró a enviar un mensaje a Shinichi para decirle que Yui estaba a salvo. Casi ya era de noche y tanto Ran como Kazuha decidieron acompañar a los niños a sus casas. Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko eran los más cercanos del lugar, luego fueron hacia la casa Odagiri. Ran y Kazuha tuvieron que contar a sus padres y a los policías que estaban en la búsqueda de Shouta lo que había sucedido. El niño se mantuvo todo el rato con la mirada perdida al suelo y Yui sonrió al verlo de esa manera. En cierto modo se sentía culpable de lo que había sucedido. Finalmente Yui y Ran acompañaron a Kazuha a su casa y luego volvieron a la casa de Ran. Yui en cuanto llegaron solo pudo pedir perdón a Ran. Se durmió en seguida después de sentarse en el sofá. Ran llamó a Shinichi.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Puedes hablar o molesto? —preguntó Ran sonriendo tristemente.

— Estaba tumbado en la cama del hotel —se rió Shinichi—. Muy ocupado como puedes comprobar.

— ¿Aún no sabéis lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Ran.

— Mañana seguramente habremos conseguido la orden para el vídeo que muestra el lugar así que podremos saber quién lo escribió —respondió Shinichi—. ¿Estuviste aburrida?

— No, que va… —Ran le contó lo que había sucedido y él no la interrumpió en ningún momento—. Así que… —terminó—. Naturalmente ahora Yui se ha dormido.

— ¿Quién es Shouta? —preguntó Shinichi.

Ran sabía que estaría con el ceño fruncido. La abogada se rió.

— Pareces su padre de verdad, Shinichi —sonrió Ran.

— Disculpa soy su padre de verdad —se quejó él—. ¿Quién es Shouta?

— Uno de los niños que salvó Shiho junto a Tetsuya-kun, por lo que he podido comprobar… —susurró Ran.

— Ah… el de los Odagiri, el mayor de los niños… —Shinichi suspiró largamente—. También tiene tendencia en meterse en líos.

— Sí, lo he comprobado —se rió Ran.

— ¿Estáis heridas? —preguntó Shinichi al final.

— No, creo que al niño si le han hecho algo, pero…

— No te preocupes por él —sonrió Shinichi—. Seguro que Yui se encarga de ayudarlo.

— Tienes razón —Ran miró hacia la niña que estaba tumbada al sofá cubierta con una manta—. Es una buena niña.

— Lo sé…

— ¿Cuándo vais a volver? Te echo de menos…

— Supongo que mañana si todo va bien… —susurró Shinichi—. Espero que sea así…

— Cuando vayáis a coger el avión me avisas, ¿vale? —preguntó Ran sonriendo.

— Por supuesto… te quiero Ran…

Ran sonrió en la oscuridad de la sala. Sentir esas palabras de su boca era algo que siempre la hacía estremecer de satisfacción.

— Yo también, Shinichi.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Dedico este capítulo a **Lady Kid** y **Ajlw**. Gracias por vuestro apoyo chicas! :)

Nos leemos!

^^Shihoran^^


	50. Drake de Dragón

Hola de nuevooooooooooooooooo!

Disculpen el retraso, pero... VOY A SER TIAAAAAAAAAAAA! :3 y con la emoción de informarlo a toda la familia se me fue el santo al cielo XD

**Lady Kid: **Sí tengo razones y muchas... pobre primavera... bueno... no, los shonen tantei no descubrirán XD de momento no tengo intención de eso XD y bueno... a parte de todas las locuras que escribiste tranquila... pronto volverá Kaito XD de hecho, seguramente en el próximo capítulo XD

**O-Kisame: **jajajajaja XDDDDDDD la tortuga levanta la cabeza XD así que leíste el enorme párrafo? XD gracias por tu apoyo! :) pronto tendrás el último capítulo XD porque se me terminaron las ideas para contar la historia XD así que empezaré a cerrar todo ya.

Bueno, no desesperen! Este nuevo personaje es alguien no muy importante aquí. Así que no se preocupen!

Les dejo con la historia.

Mata!

* * *

><p><strong>Drake de Dragón.<strong>

Quién quiere a su madre, no puede ser malo.

**Alfred de Musset**(_Poeta frandés_).

— Buenos días señora —Shinichi le mostró la placa de policía a una mujer de pelo negro canoso y ojos verdes tristes—. Mi nombre es Kudo Shinichi y él es mi compañero Hattori Heiji, nos preguntábamos si tenía usted un niño de uno años en la casa.  
>— S... sí —la mujer tartamudeó aguantando la puerta para que ninguno de los dos pudiera ver el interior de la casa.<br>— ¿Podemos hablar con él, por favor? —preguntó Heiji poniendo su mejor sonrisa dirigida hacia una asustada mujer.  
>Ella afirmó con la cabeza levemente y miró hacia el interior de la casa.<br>— ¡Drake ven aquí ahora mismo! —chilló la mujer con un tono desesperado. Corridas.  
>— ¿Qué he hecho ahora, 'mamá'? —preguntó el niño remarcando la última palabra con un tono de fastidio en su voz.<br>— Eso lo hablaremos luego, la policía quiere verte —respondió la mujer desapareciendo unos segundos y apareciendo luego con el niño cogido por el brazo de mala manera.  
>— Hola, Drake —Shinichi sonrió y se arrodilló delante de él para quedar a su altura. El niño de ojos azules y pelo rubio, rodo sus ojos y chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos.<br>— ¿La policía no tiene nada más que hacer ahora que venir a hablar con niños? —preguntó el pequeño con un tono de desprecio.  
>— Ha habido algo... y tú sales en un vídeo de seguridad, en la zona en esos momentos —informó Shinichi—. Nos preguntábamos si querías respondernos a unas preguntas —la mujer suspiró aliviada y abrió la puerta del todo.<br>— Pasad a dentro, por favor, tomad algo... —apartó al niño por el brazo cogiéndolo con fuerza y haciendo que el niño intentara soltarse del agarre. Heiji frunció el ceño mientras Shinichi lo miraba un poco sorprendido. Los dos entraron en la pequeña casa. Aquello parecía el caos. Juguetes rotos, pintadas en las paredes y suciedad por todos lados—. Siento esto... —se disculpó la mujer—. El niño me toma todo el tiempo, y ahora que su padre ha muerto... es cada día peor.  
>La mujer les hizo pasar al comedor sin soltar al niño en ningún momento. Cerró la puerta con tres candados distintos y luego soltó al niño que se quejó frotándose el brazo. La mujer se fue a la cocina y al poco rato salió con dos razas de té y un paquete de galletas. Shinichi y Heiji empezaban a sentirse incómodos ante tal desorden. La mujer les hizo sentar en la mesa del comedor y el niño se puso como loco comiendo galletas.<br>— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el pequeño. La madre le dio una colleja.  
>— Sé más respetuoso —le ordenó, cuando vio que Heiji la miraba mal ella hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Lo siento, es un mal educado...<br>— Dime, Drake —Shinichi hizo su mejor sonrisa hacia el niño que puso sus pies sobre la mesa—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
>— 17 —respondió él sonriendo con cara traviesa. Otra colleja de parte de la madre.<br>— Sé sincero y quita los pies de ahí —se quejó ella.  
>— Ahá —Heiji rodó los ojos—. ¿Hiciste tú las pintadas de ese muro?<br>— Sí —el niño siguió con los pies en la mesa, devorando otra galleta.  
>— ¿Qué has hecho qué? —la madre se cruzó de brazos con una mirada muy enojada haciendo que Shinichi se echara a reír. La madre y Heiji le miraron sin entender.<br>— Tenía yo razón —aclaró mirando al moreno—. Es un pequeño adulto...  
>Heiji se removió el pelo incómodo.<br>— Solo nos faltaba otro tú, no teníamos suficiente contigo, ¿verdad?  
>— ¿De qué estáis hablando? —el niño apartó los pies de la mesa intrigado.<br>— Están... —otra colleja de parte de la madre—. Se dice 'de qué están hablando', ten un poco de respeto hacia estos señores.  
>Shinichi le tocó el brazo a Heiji y este lo miró. Solo dos segundos y el moreno había entendido.<br>— Señora, ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas a parte, por favor? —suspiró el moreno levantándose y señalando una esquina del comedor. Ella afirmó con la cabeza e hizo otra reverencia hacia Shinichi.  
>— Siento que sea un mal educado —susurró finalmente, dejando que Heiji la condujera hacia la esquina y haciendo que el niño chasqueara la lengua.<br>— Así que tienes 17 años, ¿eh? —Shinichi puso su mejor sonrisa, haciendo que el niño lo mirara desconcertado—. ¿Desde hace cuanto? —preguntó.  
>— ¿Le cree? —preguntó la mujer mirando a Heiji. El moreno sonrió y le hizo señas a ella para que se mantuviera callada.<br>— Desde hace uno... —respondió el niño extrañado por la pregunta.  
>— Lo preguntaré de otra forma... ¿cuánto hace que te dieron el veneno?<br>— ¿Ve... ve... qué? —Drake frunció el ceño y miró a Shinichi confundido.  
>— ¿Cuánto hace que encogiste? —Shinichi sonrió más ampliamente.<br>— 7 años —respondió el niño.  
>— Tenías 10 años y te quedaste como un bebé... —Shinichi miró al moreno.<br>— Esto es absurdo, de lo que te pasó a ti, lo entiendo... —se quejó Heiji—. Pero... darle el veneno a un niño de 10 años... ¿qué razones tendrían para creer que es peligroso un niño de 10 años?

— Me intriga más saber el motivo por el que la policía vendría a creer las mentiras de un niño —se quejó la madre mirándolo.

— Señora, mal le pese eso no son mentiras… —suspiró Heiji mientras Shinichi se levantaba del asiento y empezaba a dar vueltas por la sala—. Voy a aceptar esa taza de té, antes de que me coja dolor de cabeza.

El niño lo miró completamente sorprendido.

— ¿Me creéis? —Drake parecía muy desconcertado mientras Heiji cogía la taza y volvía al lado de su madre.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con Vermouth? —preguntó finalmente Kudo parándose para ver al niño.

— Es mi madre… —respondió él con los ojos entrecerrados ya completamente desconfiado de Shinichi. Heiji que estaba bebiendo un sorbo de té lo escupió tosiendo haciendo que Shinichi lo fulminara con la mirada.

— ¿Disculpa? —Heiji miró a Drake—. ¿Estás diciendo que eres hijo de una asesina con esa tranquilidad en tú cara? Disculpe… —susurró hacia la madre que miraba desconcertada al niño.

— Mi madre no es una asesina —se quejó Drake fulminando con la mirada a Heiji.

— Claro que no, yo soy su madre —se quejó la mujer.

— Señora, su hijo sabe perfectamente que es adoptado, no busque ahora excusas —se quejó Shinichi—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó mirando al niño.

— Vivir con mi madre —se quejó Drake.

— Eso es imposible, Vermouth está en la cárcel —respondió Shinichi sentándose de nuevo delante del niño—. ¿Qué pretendes pidiéndonos que la soltemos?

— Pues eso… que la soltéis —respondió Drake mirándolo como si estuviera viendo un tercer ojo en la frente de Shinichi.

— Eso no es posible —respondió Shinichi—. Tu madre ha matado a gente…

— Y salvó a otra… me protegió cuando me encogieron —se quejó el niño—. ¿Por qué no podéis hacer una excepción con ella?

— Porque la gente que hace cosas malas tiene que pagar por ello —respondió Shinichi—. Al igual que tú, si sigues haciéndole la vida imposible a esta buena mujer que te acogió como su madre, te pasarán cosas malas.

La mujer iba a acercarse, pero Heiji la cogió del brazo. En esos momentos observó pequeños cortes en la muñeca de la mujer. Ella se zafó.

— Voy a pedirles que se vayan —se quejó la madre acercándose a Drake desesperada—. ¿Cómo puede ser que supieras que eres adoptado? —susurró mirando al niño.

— Señora vamos a tener que llevarnos a su hijo —respondió Shinichi—. Te daremos el antídoto para que vuelvas a la normalidad y quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo con todo esto…

— Me da igual volver a la normalidad… quiero volver con mi madre —Drake se levantó de la silla con tanta fuerza que hizo volcar la taza que quedaba encima de la mesa.

— Solo podemos dejarte ir a verla y solo una vez —respondió Shinichi mirando al niño—. Antes que nada… ¿cómo se llamaba tu madre de verdad? —preguntó mirándolo.

— Vineyard Chris —respondió él.

— ¿Y tú padre? —preguntó Heiji.

— No importa… —respondió él—. No importa alguien que quería matarme solo porque era su hijo, ¿no creéis?

— ¿Quién era tú padre? —preguntó Shinichi.

— No sé su nombre, solo sé su nombre de ese lugar… —respondió Drake.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Heiji.

— De acuerdo… tenemos a un hijo de Vermouth y a otro de ese tipo… —suspiró Heiji saliendo de la casa—. ¿Qué más puede pasarnos?  
>— Que Ginebra escape de la cárcel —se quejó Shinichi suspirando largamente—. Ahora entiendo el porqué Vermouth no me delató con lo del veneno… tenía que proteger a su hijo a quien también le habían dado el veneno. Todos creyeron que el veneno había matado a Drake, pero Vermouth se dio cuenta de que seguía vivo y lo mantuvo a salvo un tiempo hasta que el niño pudo entender que no podía decir a nadie lo que le había pasado. Tengo que hablar con Jodie-sensei para que venga a vigilarlo. Este niño es demasiado inconsciente de lo que podría suponer que Ginebra saliese de la cárcel… sería capaz de meterse en la boca del lobo solo porque sí.<br>— Está bien… volvamos a Tokio —sonrió Heiji—. Hagamos que este niño pueda volver a la normalidad…  
>— ¿Cómo lo haremos? —preguntó Shinichi—. Tiene la mente de un niño de 17 años, pero su inteligencia no habrá pasado de la escuela primaria. Podríamos hacerle daño de esta manera.<br>— Eso mejor dejémoslo a la profesora —sonrió Heiji—. ¿No crees? Además… tienes otros problemas de los que preocuparte ahora mismo.  
>— Aunque Yui haya vuelto me preocupa que haya más gente dispuesta a sacar a esa gente de la cárcel —suspiró Shinichi—. Cierto… volvamos pues.<br>— ¡Espera, Drake! —escucharon gritar dentro de la casa. Los dos se giraron y vieron al niño abriendo la ventana del segundo piso y saltando hacia el tejado del primer piso para luego saltar al jardín.  
>— ¡Por favor, os lo suplico, no me dejéis aquí! —el niño se acercó a ellos corriendo y se cogió a la camisa de Shinichi—. ¡Quiero ir con mi madre!<br>— No puedes ir con tu madre —susurró Shinichi—. Ella está en una cárcel prohibida a visitas...  
>— ¡Por favor!<br>— Drake, deja a estos señores tranquilos —susurró la madre saliendo por la puerta de la casa—. Ellos tienen que hacer su trabajo, no tienen tiempo para cuidar de un niño.  
>La mujer cogió a Drake por los brazos y lo obligó a retroceder. Shinichi hizo una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza a modo de 'gracias'. Heiji rodó los ojos.<br>— Dime, Drake, ¿crees que podrías olvidarte de tu madre? —preguntó Heiji.  
>— Jamás —respondió él, luego rodó los ojos curioso fijándolos en los del moreno—. ¿Por qué?<br>— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Shinichi.  
>— ¿Crees que se podría hacer una excepción y permitir una visita? —Heiji sonrió, su compañero se encogió de hombros—. Drake, si te llevamos con nosotros, e intentamos que puedas ver a tu madre, ¿prometes dejar de hacerle la vida imposible a tu madre adoptiva?<br>— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el niño.  
>— La mujer está a punto de un ataque de nervios, no puede controlarte y se le está haciendo muy cansado seguir adelante contigo —susurró Heiji—. Venga ya, dices tener más años pero realmente te comportas como un crío —Heiji sonrió hacia la mujer que parecía aliviada—. Te llevamos con nosotros una temporada y te comportas como persona civilizada que eres. Nosotros prometemos esforzarnos para que puedas ver a tu madre y tú prometes volver con tu madre adoptiva y no traerle más problemas, ¿te parece?<br>— Solo cumpliré si vosotros cumplís vuestra parte —sonrió él después de mirar que su madre afirmaba con la cabeza.

Yui se escondió la cara entre los guantes. Tenía frío y quedarse quieta, de pie en ese lugar, no la ayudaba mucho. Ran le cogió una mano y le señaló hacia un lugar entre la multitud. Yui sonrió y miró a la mujer que afirmó con la cabeza de manera tranquilizadora. Yui echó a correr hacia Shinichi, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. El hombre le devolvió el abrazo levantándola del suelo y haciendo reír a Yui.  
>— Hola, Yui —sonrió el hombre viendo como Ran se acercaba con lentitud.<br>— Menuda recibida —sonrió Heiji.  
>— ¿No te da vergüenza tener una novia tan joven? —susurró Drake a su lado con los brazos cruzados y cara de mal humor.<br>Shinichi dejó a Yui al suelo de nuevo y le acarició la cabeza ignorando las palabras del rubio. Que no fueron ignoradas por una curiosa Yui. Shinichi negó con la cabeza cuando la niña lo miró interrogativa. Finalmente Shinichi rodeó con un brazo a Ran dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella lo abrazaba con dulzura.  
>— Estáis heladas, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo.<br>— Yui no quería esperar a que llegaras a casa —sonrió Ran—. Hola Heiji.  
>— ¿Qué tal estás, Ran? —preguntó el moreno saludando con la cabeza a la mujer.<br>— Engordando por momentos —se rió ella.  
>— Oh... eso es bueno —sonrió él.<br>— Tienes el tacto hacia las mujeres un poco impertinente, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Drake mirando hacia otro lado con la misma postura.  
>— Niño deja de hablar de lo que no sabes —se quejó Heiji poniendo su cabeza a la altura del niño que se puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Ya hacemos suficiente aguantando tus burlas...<br>— Has sido tú el que lo has propuesto, ahora te aguantas —sonrió el niño mirándolo con malicia.  
>— ¿Vas a aguantarlo tú, verdad? —preguntó el moreno suspirando.<br>— Sí, no te preocupes —se rió Shinichi levantando una mano—. Vete de una vez, ya tardas demasiado.  
>— Nos vemos mañana en la comisaría, niño —sonrió Heiji removiéndole el pelo.<br>Drake le fulminó con la mirada y el moreno se alejó de allí con prisas. Yui golpeó suavemente el brazo de su padre para llamar su atención.  
>— Yui, Ran, os presento a Drake —sonrió el hombre empujando el niño hacia ellas—. Tiene más años de los que aparenta.<br>— Otro Conan —sonrió Yui emocionada haciendo que Ran lo mirara como asustada.  
>— Yui, él es hijo de Vermouth... —susurró el hombre—. Hasta que podamos concederle una visita con su madre vamos a cuidarlo nosotros, ¿vale?<br>— Vivir con un niño malcriado de 7 años... —Yui suspiró como dudando de afirmar—. No sé yo si esto funcionaría...  
>— Hemos hecho un trato y tiene que comportarse o no le concederemos lo que él quiere —sonrió Shinichi.<br>— Está bien... —sonrió Yui alargando la mano hacia el chico—. Un placer conocerte, soy la hija adoptiva de este hombre de aquí —sonrió señalando a Shinichi—. Mi nombre real es Smith Yui.  
>— ¿De qué me suena tu nombre? —preguntó Drake ignorando la mano de la niña.<br>— Soy la hija de un agente de la BO y una agente del FBI —sonrió la niña.  
>— Ah... ya sé quién eres —Drake sonrió—. No pienso quitarme las manos de los bolsillos, hace frío —dijo como excusa para no estrecharle la mano.<br>— Está bien —Yui bajó su mano sonriendo, luego volvería a intentarlo.  
>— Ella es mi prometida, Ran —sonrió Shinichi señalando a la mujer.<br>— Un placer conocerte —sonrió ella arrodillándose delante del niño.  
>El niño enrojeció levemente y desvió la mirada después de saludarlo con la cabeza levemente.<br>— Ella es a quién tu madre llamaba Angel —informó Shinichi—. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?  
>Ran se levantó y afirmó con la cabeza. Shinichi se fijó en la mochila que la mujer llevaba en su espalda y con suavidad se la quitó.<br>— ¿Estás dispuesta a eso? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo.  
>— Por supuesto que sí —se rió ella—. Mi padre puede decir lo que quiera.<br>— ¡Genial! —Yui gritó emocionada—. ¡Ya te puedo llamar mamá!  
>— Yui-chan eres un amor —Ran la abrazó por la espalda haciendo que la niña se riera.<br>— Bueno, vayámonos a casa entonces —Shinichi empujó a Drake para mantenerlo vigilado y siguieron los dos a Ran y a Yui hacia fuera del aeropuerto.  
>En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Yui le dio las llaves a Ran para que abriera la puerta y la mujer la miró curiosa.<br>— No hagas caso, es un ritual extraño que cogió la niña —se rió Shinichi—. Yo pasé por eso cuando su madre aún estaba viva.  
>Ran sonrió y abrió la puerta, entrando y aguantando la puerta para que los demás pasaran.<br>— Bueno, bienvenido a nuestra casa, Drake-kun —Yui hizo su mejor sonrisa y tiró de él hacia dentro de la casa.  
>Shinichi fue el último en entrar y besó a Ran en los labios.<br>— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él en un susurro mientras Yui obligaba a Drake a dejar la mochila que llevaba al sofá y le mostraba la casa. Ran afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.  
>— Estaba esperando ese beso —sonrió ella.<br>— Oh, perdona... —susurró Shinichi con una mirada traviesa—. Disculpa por eso… —señaló con la cabeza hacia Drake—. No sé como hacer ahora para cumplir con lo que le he dicho, pero…

— Shinichi, de verdad —Ran sonrió—. Parece un buen chico. Solo si no te hace daño a mi no me importa.

— No podrá hacernos daño —se rió Shinichi—. Tiene demasiado interés para hablar con Vermouth.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es su hijo? —preguntó Ran.

— No seguro del todo, pero… podremos saberlo en cuanto le hagamos un análisis. Tenemos que intentar darle el antídoto —suspiró Shinichi—. Mañana lo llevaremos con Shiho a ver si puede volver a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Hasta el próximo capítulo!<p>

^^Shihoran^^


	51. Mamoru: proteger

Buenas!

Lo siento... tuve problemas familiares que aún no han sido solucionados, pero hoy tengo un respiro para desearles un feliz año nuevo y actualizar el fanfic.

No los entretengo con nada esta vez. ¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru: proteger.<strong>

Los jóvenes hoy en día son unos tiranos. Contradicen a sus padres, devoran su comida y le faltan el respeto a sus maestros.

**Sócrates**(_Filósofo griego_).

Se habían sentado a comer los cuatro. Para Yui esa era una escena digna de una familia normal y corriente. Los padres hablando de trivialidades en sus trabajos respectivos, mientras ella se centraba en hacer pasar su comida por la garganta ya que aún seguía medio dormida. Lo único que fallaba era que el chico que en esos momentos bien podría ser su hermano, estaba pegándole patadas por debajo de la mesa para llamar su atención.

— Bueno, ¿qué te parece la comida? —Yui sonrió fríamente hacia Drake. El chico se encogió de hombros mientras le volvía a pegar una patada—. Es en serio, ¿qué te parece tu primer día aquí?

— Digamos que no es lo más importante que he hecho en mi vida —susurró él sonriendo.

— La próxima vez creo que pondré un candado a mi habitación papá —Yui miró al hombre.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo.

— ¿Esperarás a que lo haga como mamá siempre hacía? —preguntó ella.

— Lo siento, fueron las órdenes de tu madre el dejar que te pelearas con los demás niños —Shinichi sonrió.

— La cuestión es que este tiene 17 —Yui lo señaló—. Y no puedo decirle a Shouta de él, ¿cierto?

— ¿Quién es Shouta? —preguntó Shinichi confundido.

— Yui-chan, ya hemos hablado de eso —Ran sonrió—. De momento nadie puede saber lo que ha pasado con él.

Yui giró los ojos hacia él mirándolo de reojo.

— Está bien, yo me llevaré bien… —alargó la mano hacia él—. Ahora no puedes decir que tienes frío —sonrió. El chico la miró con enojo y finalmente le estrechó la mano. Estaba claro que no quería hacerlo—. De acuerdo, mejor me voy a clase.

Cogió su plato y su vaso y lo llevó a la cocina. Luego volvió al comedor.

— No olvides las llaves, Yui —Shinichi le recordó mientras ella cogía la mochila de un rincón del comedor y se ataba la chaqueta.

— Papá, no todos tenemos la inteligencia tuya para recordar todo… —Yui rodó los ojos.

— Por eso mismo. Coge las llaves.

Yui sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre.

— Tengo pensado olvidarlas expresamente —dijo.

— Piensa que luego tienes que decirme quién es Shouta —Shinichi sonrió. Yui frunció el ceño.

— No seas malo —susurró Ran—. La estás chantajeando.

— Si yo no me olvido las llaves… tú olvidarás el nombre, ¿verdad papá? —preguntó Yui.

— Quizás…

— Está bien —la chica se encogió de hombros—. Cogeré las llaves… aguafiestas… —murmuró mientras se iba de allí corriendo.

Shinichi se rió.

— ¿Qué pasa con las llaves? —preguntó Ran.

— Que mis padres no tienen llaves de la casa y va diciendo que pueden usar las suyas y que ella puede entrar y salir cuando y como le dé la gana sin tener que usarlas —explicó Shinichi—. Solo faltaba eso… que mi madre tuviera llaves.

— Si quiere venir, vendrá igual sin avisar —dijo Drake sonriendo—. Las madres son así.

— No conoces a la mía y no te aconsejo que la conozcas… —Shinichi sonrió—. Te habrá casado con Yui a los tres segundos —Drake arqueó una ceja y lo miró—. Termina, vamos, que tengo que llevarte conmigo.

— ¿Tienes miedo a que me escape? —preguntó Drake.

— Me da igual que te escapes, porque si lo haces, no podrás ver a tu madre —dijo Shinichi—. Pero tienes que venir a que Shiho te eche un vistazo, y luego Jodie-sensei.

— ¿Siguen a la ciudad? —preguntó Ran—. ¿Sabes dónde está Jodie-sensei?

— Sí, aunque en breve se irán de aquí —Shinichi la miró—. Están empaquetando todo para volver a Estados Unidos. Hay mucha gente ya en el programa para sustituirles.

— Tú sigues estando con ellos, ¿no es cierto?

— No, Ran —Shinichi bajó la mirada—. Hace ya un par de meses que firmamos conforme dejábamos el programa con Yui.

— Entonces… ¿por qué fuisteis con Heiji estos días allí? —Ran lo miró preocupado.

— Porque sigo sin poderme negar a ellos, Ran —Shinichi la miró—. Me han salvado la vida muchas veces, así que no puedo negarme cuando me llaman por tonterías como esas.

— Shinichi, a mi no me importa si sigues con ellos, siempre que no te pongas en peligro… —Ran sonrió mientras se cogía la barriga—. No podría aguantar que te fueras de nuevo de mi lado.

— Lo siento… —Shinichi se levantó y la abrazó—. Perdóname que no haya podido estar todo este tiempo junto a ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Shinichi finalmente la besó. Drake se quedó mirándolos sin darse cuenta de que el trozo de pan que tenía en los dedos le había resbalado de las manos. Se puso los dedos en la boca y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Cogió el trozo que le había caído, se lo puso en la boca y soltó un 'blegh' con voz muy elevada y cara de asco.

— Estáis haciendo que mi comida sienta mal… —se quejó el niño.

Shinichi lo miró con una sonrisa.

— Perfecto, eso significa que no vas a comer más y que nos iremos ya de aquí —Shinichi sonrió hacia él—. Vas a conocer a mi equipo. Nos vemos luego, Ran.

— A no ser que mi madre me secuestre, vendré a verte a la hora del almuerzo —Ran respondió.

— Recoge esto Drake —dijo Shinichi mientras se llevaba sus cosas a la cocina.

— ¿Es en serio? —el chico se levantó de la silla y lo miró. Ran sonrió hacia él.

— Muy en serio —Shinichi volvió de la cocina y sonrió hacia él—. Lo siento, no podemos dejar que te acostumbres a la vida de rico en una casa de pobres.

— Mi casa era una casa de pobres —se quejó él.

— Y nunca decidiste ayudar a tu madre, ¿cierto? —Shinichi se cruzó de brazos—. Hazlo.

— No sé hacer las cosas de mujeres —se rió él.

— Ah… pues vas a empezar a aprender —Shinichi rodó los ojos—. Porque el día que te vayas de la casa de tu madre necesitarás casarte con alguien para que te haga esas tareas.

— Secuestraré a alguien, como hacía mi padre —se quejó el niño.

— ¿En serio ha dicho eso? —Shinichi miró a Ran.

— Sí, ha dicho eso —respondió ella.

— A ver, Drake —Shinichi se sentó en la silla y suspiró—. Soy policía y ella abogada .

— Me llevaréis a la cárcel para estar con mi madre —el chico sonrió.

— No te equivoques, Drake —Shinichi sonrió tristemente—. Serás llevado a un centro de menores. Por mala suerte sigues teniendo para los demás menos años de los que realmente tienes, así que…

— ¡¿Jamás vais a llevarme con mi madre, cierto?! —gritó él.

— Drake, si algo sé de Shinichi es que siempre cumple sus promesas —Ran habló en una voz muy suave—. Él te ha dicho que lo intentaría y…

— ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE INTENTARLO! —gritó él.

— Drake. Vayamos a la comisaría y verás como llamo para solicitarlo, ¿vale? —Shinichi sonrió—. Solo te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia…

— ¿Paciencia? ¿Qué narices es eso?

— Me lo está preguntando en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shinichi mirando a Ran.

— Está bien… Drake solo aguanta un poco más y verás que todo te va a salir perfectamente —Ran sonrió.

— ¿Aguantar un poco más? —preguntó Drake mirándola—. ¿Es suficiente con eso? —preguntó él.

— Oye, solo llevas un día aquí. Hoy vamos a comisaría y hablaré con los que me tienen que dar permiso y ellos seguramente querrán verte —Shinichi suspiró—. Luego, tendrán que hablar con el FBI de Nueva York y en cuanto ellos nos den el permiso podrás ir a verla.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Drake—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hay para esto?

— Seguramente medio año —susurró Shinichi—. Ya que nadie sabe de esto tendremos que hablar con Vermouth antes de que puedas hablar con ella.

— ¡Esto es indignante! —el niño golpeó el suelo.

— Sí, pero es lo que ocurre, así que… si quieres poder hacer eso, mejor empecemos por el principio, ¿vale? —Shinichi le alargó la mano—. Vayamos a ver si podemos volverte a la normalidad para que no sigas sufriendo más. Así quizás podremos agilizar las cosas —Drake se levantó de la silla y salió de la casa con rapidez—. ¡Al menos coge la chaqueta!

— ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenía? —preguntó Ran mirando al hombre.

— Creía que tenía 17, pero veo que se estancó en los 10 —Shinichi rodó los ojos—. Hablamos luego.

— Claro —Ran sonrió.

— Espera que sacaré esto…

— No, ve… el chico debe de estar desesperado —Ran sonrió y lo empujó débilmente hacia fuera del comedor.

— Nos vemos luego —Shinichi la besó fugazmente en la mejilla.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Shinichi y Drake estaban en la comisaría.

— ¿Tenemos una guardería ahora? —la inspectora Miwako sonrió hacia él al subir al ascensor.

— Más o menos —Shinichi sonrió y pulsó dos botones del ascensor—. Me costó sacarlo de casa y luego cuesta que vuelva a entrar.

— Ah… niños —Miwako sonrió amablemente hacia él. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Shinichi salió.

— Vamos Drake —Shinichi le llamó la atención al niño que observaba con los ojos bien abiertos a la mujer—. En seguida vengo.

— No hay prisa, hoy parece un día muy tranquilo —la mujer levantó una mano para despedir al niño mientras las puertas se cerraban—. Adiós Drake.

— Me ha llamado crío… —Drake frunció el ceño.

— De momento eso es lo que sigues aparentando —Shinichi se rió—. Vamos… —lo llevó por el pasillo hasta un pequeño laboratorio y entró a dentro—. Sherry, buenos días.

— Ah, Kudo… llegas en buen momento, ¿quieres ver como cocino unos fideos con hielo seco? —movió un pequeño palo entre sus dedos mientras se giraba de la silla para verlo. Al acto fijó sus ojos en el pequeño—. Vaya… ¿y este pequeño tan parecido a Gin?

— ¿Quieres verlo Drake? —Shinichi sonrió y él afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Muéstrale.

— Vale… —Shiho sonrió.

Drake se puso al lado de la científica observando con atención todo lo que Sherry hacía. Se apoyó en la mesa observando con detalle y haciendo que Shinichi sonriera. Drake estaba sonriendo por primera vez con la ilusión de un niño. En cuanto terminó, Shiho le dio un vaso a Drake para que probara la comida y él miró hacia Shinichi como pidiéndole permiso.

— Oye, tienes 17 a mi no me mires —se rió Shinichi.

— Ay madre… —Shiho miró al niño que cogió el vaso sonriendo—. ¿Tú tomaste el APTX4869?

El niño la miró.

— ¿El qué?

— Gin, su padre, se lo dio —informó Shinichi—. ¿Puedes comprobar todo?

— Gin es tu padre… genial —Shiho chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de su silla—. No me extraña, ese tipo siempre andaba con…

— Mejor no quiero saberlo —interrumpió Shinichi levantando las manos—. En serio no quiero.

— Cierto… —Shiho se acercó a unos estantes que había al otro lado de la mesa y cogió una maquina rectangular con un teclado con letras, una pantalla digital y un pequeño compartimiento. Se acercó de nuevo y se sentó en la silla, mientras cogía de un cajón de la mesa un pequeño papel envuelto en plástico—. ¿Puedes dejar esto un segundo? —Shiho cogió el vaso del niño y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Puso su brazo estirado y sonrió hacia él. Drake estiró su brazo y Shiho le subió la manga del jersey. Luego abrió el paquete y Drake observó que tenía una pequeña aguja en la punta del papel. Shiho lo pinchó en el brazo y él miró hacia Shinichi—. De acuerdo… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó la científica mientras ponía el papel encima del pinchazo y luego lo metía en el pequeño compartimiento del aparato.

— Vineyard Drake —respondió él.

— Así que eres hijo de Vermouth y de Gin —Shiho miró a Shinichi con una ceja arqueada—. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora te preocupan los críos? ¿Lo de que Ángel esté embarazada de ti hace que te comportes tan sentimental con todos?

— Primero, es Ran —respondió Shinichi—. Y segundo, el niño había escrito en una pared de Kioto que soltáramos a Vermouth. Claro que iba a llamar la atención.

— ¿Sabes? Empieza a preocuparme que no seas agente del FBI —Shiho chasqueó la lengua—. Ahora trabajas más para ellos que antes.

— Dime los resultados y cállate con tus comentarios tan poco apropiados —respondió Shinichi fulminándola con la mirada.

Shiho encendió la máquina y pulsó un par de botones. En unos segundos, la pantalla se iluminó y el aparato emitió un par de pitidos. Ella miró la pantalla.

— Es imposible de darle el antídoto —Shiho miró al niño—. El veneno se instaló en su sangre.

— ¿Qué diferencia…?

— Lo que pasó contigo —Shiho lo miró—, fue que el veneno se quedó en tus moléculas. Tu carne podía cambiar a parecer, pero tu sangre seguía siendo la misma. En el caso de… ¿Drake? —Shiho lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él afirmó con la cabeza—. En el caso de Drake, si le quitas el veneno, tendrás que hacerle una transfusión de sangre. Porque el antídoto atacará su sangre y por lo tanto hay peligro de que muera desangrado.

— Ahá… así que básicamente… —Shinichi puso una mano bajo su barbilla—. Su propia sangre podría actuar de veneno en su corazón.

— Eso también —Shiho sonrió—. Lo siento, tendrás que seguir manteniendo la edad que tienes ahora.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó Drake con enfado.

— Soy la que creó el veneno que tu padre te dio —Shiho se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, de hecho mis padres lo crearon, yo solo lo finalicé.

— ¿Y no puedes volverme a la normalidad? —preguntó él con voz desesperada.

— Lo siento, no —Shiho suspiró—. Investigaré tu caso a ver si puedo de algún modo resolver esto… pero mucho me temo que no vamos a poder solucionar nada —le devolvió el vaso y sonrió—. Que te aproveche. La semana que viene quiero verte y lo miramos todo, ¿vale?

— ¿Por qué entonces y no ahora? —preguntó él.

— Porque ahora tengo que hacer mi trabajo. La semana que viene estoy libre toda la semana —Shiho sonrió mientras señalaba una pantalla detrás del niño. Había una mujer sonriendo desde detrás de una mesa—. Dime inspectora, ¿qué ocurre?

— Necesitamos a todo el equipo de forenses al centro comercial de Beika —dijo ella—. ¿Te apuntas?

— Por supuesto… más cadáveres para mí… —Shiho se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Te gustan los muertos? —preguntó Drake.

— Alegra esa cara niño, tu madre los amaba más que yo —Shiho se encogió de hombros—. Además… al menos los muertos no te traicionan ni te mienten. Te dicen todo lo que pueden.

— Eres rara…

— Es antisocial —respondió Shinichi—. Ella lo que es los muertos y los experimentos lo sabe todo, pero no intentes hacerla ser familiar.

— Y eso que tengo un niño pequeño conmigo —Shiho se rió mientras le removía el pelo a Shinichi—. Os dejo… no hagáis tonterías —se fue hacia la puerta y cogió un maletín que había al suelo junto a ella—. Drake… —se giró para mirarlo—. Intentaré volverte a la normalidad, no lo dudes. Pude hacerlo con él —señaló hacia Shinichi—. Así que podré hacerlo contigo… por más complicado que sea.

— Venga vamos —Shinichi sonrió. Drake miró su vaso—. Come, Shiho cocina de maravilla.

El niño lo siguió hacia la planta superior en donde Miwako estaba hablando con Heiji.

— ¿Así que realmente no fue nada? —preguntó la mujer.

— Solo un desperdicio de tiempo y la comprobación de que un pequeño puede ser más molesto que Kazuha —se quejó él mientras Shinichi y Drake llegaban con ellos.

— ¿Hablas de mí? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Sí, sigues siendo tan molesto como antes —Heiji lo fulminó con la mirada—. Hola de nuevo enano —miró hacia Drake.

El niño gruñó mientras seguía bebiendo del vaso el agua antes de comerse la pasta de dentro.

— ¿Qué le das de comer? —preguntó Heiji.

— Es un experimento de Shiho —respondió Shinichi sentándose en la mesa—. ¿Tenemos algo? —preguntó mirando a Miwako.

— No te preocupes, de momento seguiremos con el aburrido día de los informes —Miwako se encogió de hombros.

— Buenos días —la voz grave de Heizo se hizo escuchar por la sala y Heiji se arrodilló rápidamente bajo la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntaron Drake con el ceño fruncido, Miwako sorprendida y Shinichi medio riendo.

— No estoy aquí… —susurró Heiji.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu padre ahora? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Ayer le colgué el teléfono porque mi madre quería hacer no sé qué ritual para Kazuha —susurró él—. Y al final se ha presentado aquí… ¿para qué?

Drake se echó a reír.

— ¿Así que temes a tu padre?

— Y tu deberías de temer al tuyo —Heiji lo fulminó con la mirada. Los dos estuvieron aguantándose la mirada hasta que Heizo tosió hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó el hombre.

— No estoy muy seguro —Shinichi rodó los ojos.

— Oh, no puede ser… tú debes de ser Kudo Shinichi, ¿verdad? —el hombre sonrió.

— El mismo. Usted es el inspector Hattori Heizo —Shinichi le alargó la mano y Heizo se la estrechó—. Un placer.

— Lo mismo digo —respondió el hombre mientras Heiji rodaba los ojos—. ¿Así que tú eres el hombre por el que mi hijo lloró tanto?

— ¿Lloraste por él? —Drake se rió—. ¿Es que estás enamorado de él?

— Ni lo sueñes niño —se quejó Heiji—. Cierra el pico que estoy casado.

— Y con la insensibilidad que tienes con las mujeres supongo que será con un hombre —respondió él.

— Ah… Drake cállate antes de que te golpee, porque mucho me temo que Heiji-ojiichan ahora mismo tiene muchas ganas —susurró Shinichi.

— ¿Por decir las verdades? —preguntó él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que aguantar a este maldito crío? —preguntó Heiji con los dientes apretados.

— De momento mucho —Shinichi sonrió—. ¿Has contactado con Sensei? —preguntó mirándolo.

— No, esperaba a que llegaras para hacerlo —susurró Heiji.

— De acuerdo, entonces… Drake, vamos a presentarte a quién te va a ayudar a ver a tu madre —Shinichi sonrió—. ¿Quieres escuchar la conversación?

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿En serio no puedes comportarte como un niño? —preguntó Heiji.

— Lo siento, Shiho le ha dado esperanzas —respondió Shinichi.

— Argh… es inaguantable, es peor que tú —se quejó Heiji.

— Buenos días, Kazuha-sensei —saludó Yui en el pasillo.

— Buenos días, Yui-kun —saludó Kazuha—. Ah, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La niña afirmó con la cabeza y siguió a la mujer hasta el tejado. En cuanto estuvieron al lugar, Kazuha se acercó a la barandilla y se quedó apoyada en ella. Yui se puso a su lado.

— Heiji me ha dicho acerca de ese niño —sonrió la mujer.

— Oh... eso...

— ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó la profesora.

— Sí —Yui sonrió—. Es un maleducado y parece estar siempre de mal humor, pero... puedo con él...

— ¿Estás segura? —Kazuha la miró intentando ver si la niña le estaba diciendo la verdad.

— Sí... en realidad, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente así —susurró Yui—. Creo que terminaré comprendiendo sus motivos.

— Parece que Heiji y Shinichi-kun están muy preocupados por lo que pueda pasar ahora. Creo que encontrar a este niño les ha puesto más nerviosos —susurró Kazuha.

— La verdad es que papá sigue preocupado por si ese hombre escapa... —susurró la niña—. Y más aún que Ran-oneechan está con el bebé...

— Ah... hablando de bebé —Kazuha sonrió ampliamente—. Ayer me dijeron que sería un niño...

— Oh... —Yui la miró curiosa—. ¿Se puede saber tan pronto? —Kazuha afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Ya sabéis el nombre?

—Yui sonrió con cara de cotilla y Kazuha la miró.

— Mamoru...

— ¿Mamoru? ¿Protector?

Kazhua afirmó con la cabeza medio ruborizada.

— Los dos coincidimos en el mismo —sonrió.

— ¿Es esto en doble sentido, Sensei? —preguntó Yui con el ceño fruncido.

Kazuha sonrió con más fuerza hacia la niña y luego se fue hasta la puerta para volver a entrar al instituto.

— ¿En serio es en doble sentido? —preguntó la niña siguiéndola por las escaleras—. ¿Es en serio?

— Quién sabe... —sonrió ella—. Bueno, Yui-kun —se giró hacia ella y la miró seriamente—. Si sucede algo que te preocupe con ese niño, no dudes en acudir a mí, ¿vale?

— Sí, no te preocupes —Yui afirmó con la cabeza, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y seguía el camino de la mujer con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se pararon en Shouta que en esos momentos estaba llegando a ellas.

— Hola, ¿qué tal? —el chico sonrió y Yui apartó la mirada asustada.

No quería que él supiera de Drake, así que esperaba que no las hubiera oído. Aunque tuviera que evitarlo todo el día.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo disculpen las molestias TOT<p>

Hasta la próxima! :)

MATA!


	52. Pruebas contra la BO

Buenas!

De nuevo por aquí! Ya casi termino este fanfic, aún me faltan sobre uno capítulos, pero ya estamos llegando hacia el final :)

Espero mucho que les guste!

MATA!

* * *

><p><strong>Pruebas contra la Organización de los Hombres de Negro.<strong>

Nuestra conducta es la única prueba de la sinceridad de nuestro corazón.

**Charles Thomson Rees Wilson** (_Físico escocés_).

Al cabo de unos días...

— Hola Yui —Ayumi se acercó a la chica que recogía las cosas con rapidez—. ¿Tienes un segundo?

— Ni dos… —Yui cerró la mochila y se la colgó a la espalda—. Si quieres pedirme mientras andamos tendrás que seguir mi ritmo.

— Yui, ¿qué ocurre contigo? —preguntó Shouta acercándose mientras las dos salían con prisas de la sala—. Llevas toda la semana evitándonos.

— No os evito, tengo prisa… —Yui suspiró largamente y se detuvo unos segundos para mirarlos—. Mi padre me matará si no cumplo con lo que debo.

— ¿Y qué debes de cumplir? —preguntó Shouta con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Qué te importa? —preguntó ella.

— No se responde una pregunta con otra pregunta —añadió Shouta—. ¿Es que no tienes educación ahora?

Yui rodó los ojos y siguió el camino a paso más rápido. Ayumi no la siguió.

— Yui te lo digo en serio, quiero saber lo que tramas y si puedo unirme a tus planes —sonrió Shouta.

— No, no puedes unirte, tengo que ir a buscar a alguien nada más —respondió Yui.

— ¿Tú hijo? —Shouta esquivó el brazo de Yui que iba a golpearlo al medio de las escaleras—. ¿Pero a ti que te pasa?

— No es mi hijo, ¿vale? Y ya deja de meterte en mi vida, Shouta.

— ¿En serio es un chico? —preguntó él mientras Yui echaba a correr—. Espera quiero conocer a ese chico…

— Es un niño de 7 años, idiota —respondió Yui.

La chica se paró en la taquilla y se cambió los zapatos con rapidez, pero Shouta la cogió por el brazo y la empujó hacia las taquillas.

— Quiero saber quién es…

— No puedo decirte es por el trabajo de mi padre —respondió ella en un susurro un poco alterada.

— Oye, yo también soy del trabajo de tu padre —añadió Shouta bajando también la voz—. Estoy siendo protegido y seguido por el programa, ahora cuéntame…

— No lo haré —Yui se puso completamente seria y lo observó a los ojos. Se quedaron mirando durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente Shouta la soltó—. Lo siento, tengo que irme.

— ¡Drake vuelve aquí! —gritó Yui en medio del parque—. ¡Por favor!

Había salido corriendo del instituto y había ido a buscar al niño en comisaría con su padre. Pero él cuando estaba libre de la vigilancia de Heiji y Shinichi era muy difícil de controlar. El niño iba corriendo, dando la vuelta a la fuente del parque y siguiendo un camino erróneo para volver a su casa. A Yui le era muy complicado seguirle. Llevaba su mochila muy pesada y la mochila del niño, del que acababan de conseguir sus libros para entrar en la escuela primaria de Teitan. Ya que Shinichi creía que la cosa iba para largo. Drake se paró en cuanto alguien le cogió del brazo y lo detuvo. Yui se quedó parada mirándolo.

— Te están pidiendo que te pares, niño, o es que no puedes ni siquiera entender tu idioma ¿eh? —Shouta sonrió con malicia mientras el niño intentaba soltarse.

Yui no sabía si correr hacia otro lado, darle las gracias o simplemente volver a ignorar a su amigo, que de seguro estaría planeando un interrogatorio en su mente en esos instantes. No iba equivocada. Shouta miró al niño con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba soltarse. En su mente unas cuantas preguntas que se calló por orgullo, porque Yui le había estado evitando durante todo el día. Supuso que ese era el motivo por el que ella se había mantenido distante esos dos días.

— Gracias —susurró Yui acercándose con lentitud y cogiendo la mano de Drake que no le cogía Shouta—. Por favor, necesito que te comportes un poco —Yui se arrodilló delante de él sin soltarlo—. Papá ahora mismo está muy ocupado y Ran-oneesan necesitará tranquilidad cuando vuelva. Si te comportas así solo les vas a traer problemas...

— ¿Y a mí qué me importa tú estúpida familia? —Drake la fulminó con la mirada mientras Shouta le soltaba el otro brazo—. Yo estoy aquí por otra cosa que tu padre no cumplirá.

— Si mi padre dice que va a intentarlo, no sabe si podrá conseguirlo —informó ella—. Pero no se rendirá a la primera que le digan no...

Drake intentó pegarla con la mano libre, pero Shouta le detuvo con rapidez.

— Oye, que aquí tienes menos edad que nosotros y no vas a poder defenderte si se nos ocurre pegarte a ti —se quejó él.

— No le amenaces, por favor, vas a enfurecerlo más aún, Shouta-kun —susurró Yui levantándose sin mirarlo.

— ¿Me estás evitando por él? —preguntó finalmente su compañero viendo que ella seguía sin mirarlo—. ¿Vas a dejar que a la próxima te pegue?

— Es complicado, por favor... no lo hagas más —Yui se levantó y tiró de la mano de Drake que el niño estaba ya por intentar morder—. Vamos a casa, Drake, intentemos llevarnos bien... si mi padre te ha hecho esto, significa que cree en poder conseguirlo...

— Yui, por favor...

Ella lo miró. Shouta estaba con una mirada indescriptible, Yui no podía entender si tenía celos, rabia o enfado hacia ella.

— Lo siento... —susurró la niña haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Y gracias por ayudarme.

— Que tengas un buen día —Shouta sonrió tristemente.

Sabía que Yui no podría resistirse a contarlo muchos días si sonreía así.

— Igualmente —respondió ella bajando la mirada y tirando de Drake en la dirección opuesta.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Yui no soltó al encogido hasta que se había asegurado de cerrar la puerta con la llave. Drake se alejó de ella a paso rápido. Yui avanzó hacia el comedor lentamente, arrastrando los pies. En cuanto llegó, miró el reloj que adornaba una de las paredes. Le había costado media hora de más llegar a casa. Suspiró largamente mientras se dirigía a la habitación de invitados que le habían dejado a Drake. Le dejó la mochila de sus libros nuevos al lado de la cama, mientras observaba con atención al pequeño bulto que se había metido dentro de ella. Se fue a su habitación y se quitó el uniforme, dejándolo doblado con cuidado encima de su escritorio. Cogió su pequeña bolsa y se fue hacia el comedor con tranquilidad. Encendió el televisor, mientras dejaba con cuidado sus libros encima de la mesa. Tenía que hacer los deberes, no quería ser una mala niña y que su padre se enfadara con ella. Una sensación de impotencia la invadía más a cada segundo. Terminó dejando los deberes a un lado y mirando el televisor aburrida. No tenía ánimos para hacer mucho. Miró de nuevo el reloj. Llevó sus cosas en su habitación. Decidió ir a hacer la cena. Al cabo de poco rato, Drake llegó al comedor y se sentó en la mesa. Yui lo miró desde donde estaba y suspiró. Cogió los platos y los cubiertos y los llevó a la mesa, dejándolos apilados.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme? —Yui sonrió en un pequeño susurro.

Drake ni siquiera la miró. Se quedó mirando a la pantalla del televisor con cara de aburrimiento y no se movió. Yui rodó los ojos y volvió a la cocina. Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró mientras notaba su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Miró la pantalla y rodó los ojos: 'no sé qué ocurre, pero no importa. Espero que todo esté bien'. Por alguna razón, Yui se sintió muy débil en ese instante. ¿Cuándo había crecido su amigo para hablar como un adulto? Sonrió tontamente mientras se guardaba de nuevo el teléfono al bolsillo. Al cabo de poco rato, llegó Shinichi. El hombre se fue directo a la cocina.

— No quemes nada, Yui —sonrió el hombre, ella sin responder le abrazó, él sabía que eso nunca era algo bueno—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza haciendo su mejor sonrisa.

— No he hecho los deberes...

Shinichi la fulminó con la mirada y salió hacia el comedor viendo a Drake en la misma posición que antes.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido la vuelta a casa? —preguntó Shinichi al aire yendo hacia la habitación a dejar sus cosas.

— Muy bien —Yui mintió—. Drake es muy buen chico, papá —la niña salió de la cocina con los vasos y vio que el rubio la miraba sorprendido, ella tan solo sonrió y dejó todo encima de la mesa apilado—. ¿Y qué tal tú día? —la niña volvió a la cocina mientras Shinichi se cruzaba de brazos apoyado al umbral de la puerta de su habitación y viendo que el niño volvía de nuevo la mirada hacia el televisor sin moverse.

— Muy bien, solo he hecho un informe tras otro... —suspiró él acercándose a la cocina—. Por cierto... van a venir dos personas luego.

Yui sacó la cabeza por la cocina con rapidez y casi no choca con él.

— ¿A comer? —preguntó Yui.

Shinichi movió la cabeza hacia un lado dándole a entender a la pequeña una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Yui con el ceño fruncido.

Shinichi sonrió y se volvió para ir al baño mientras escuchaba a la pequeña dar un salto de emoción. Drake la miró desde donde estaba con cara de aburrimiento. Rodó los ojos y volvió de nuevo la vista a la pantalla. Yui salió de la cocina con dos platos y vasos de más y los dejó encima de lo demás. Volvió a la cocina y comprobó que todo estaba correcto. Luego volvió a la mesa y puso cada cosa en su sitio. Mientras Drake seguía con la mirada perdida al televisor. Yui volvió a la cocina mientras Shinichi llegaba con ellos.

— ¿Entonces no has hecho los deberes por?

— Ayumi-chan es un poco pesada —susurró Yui—. Y ese idiota de… —se calló y lo miró—. No importa.

— ¿Ese idiota?

— ¿No será ese chico que la hizo ruborizar? —preguntó Drake con voz de aburrimiento y sin apartar la vista del televisor.

— ¡Metete en tus asuntos! —gritó ella. En seguida se giró y siguió mezclando con la cuchara la comida.

— ¿Qué chico? —Shinichi la miró—. Yui… —ella lo miró con tristeza—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— No es nada —ella le dio la cuchara y se fue directa hacia su habitación.

Shinichi rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba la puerta de entrada abrirse. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta y sonrió.

— Hola Ran —ella avanzó con rapidez hacia él y lo abrazó—. ¿Todo bien?

— Perfectamente —lo besó en los labios—. No sabía que supieras cocinar.

— Yo tampoco lo sabía —susurró Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros.

— Anda trae —Ran se rió—. ¿Dónde está Yui?

— No preguntes… —Shinichi arqueó una ceja—. Empiezo a no entenderla.

— Es una adolescente ¿qué esperabas? —Ran lo miró.

— En una hora vendrán Akai-san y Jodie-sensei —susurró Shinichi dejando la cocina—. Ah… y ahora que me acuerdo. Mejor no les digas nada del embarazo.

— ¿Por?

— Solo… no les digas, ¿vale? —Shinichi se encogió de hombros y Ran sabía que le escondía algo, pero la abogada desistió en preguntar—. Voy a ver a Yui —el hombre se fue hacia la habitación y llamó a la puerta cerrada. Ella no respondió—. Yui, ¿ocurre algo?

— No ocurre nada, papá —Yui intentó hacer que su voz sonara lo más convincente posible—. ¿Puedes avisarme cuando lleguen? Voy a probar de hacer los deberes.

— Está bien… —Shinichi se quedó unos segundos delante de la puerta.

— Vete de una vez —se rió la niña sabiendo que seguiría detrás de la puerta.

— Yui, si hay algo que te molesta, dímelo, ¿vale? —el hombre puso una mano encima de la puerta—. Le prometí a tu madre que te haría feliz, pero no puedo hacerlo si te callas todo…

— Dame un par de días y volveré a estar bien —añadió la niña.

Ahora sabía del cierto que Shinichi se habría ido de delante de la puerta. Yui cogió su teléfono y miró de nuevo el mensaje de Shouta. Chasqueó la lengua mientras rodaba los ojos. Si no le respondía no sabía de lo que sería capaz ese chico. Pero si le respondía, seguro lo haría enojada y por lo tanto solo estaría hiriendo sus sentimientos. Decidió seguir con sus deberes.

Cuando los hubo terminado, la niña se había tumbado en su cama, había abierto la puerta de la habitación y había vuelto a sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Era muy aburrido hacer deberes y estudiar cuando era algo que no entendía o que simplemente no pertenecía a su país de origen. Yui observó su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación. Se sentía agotada. Todo el día detrás de un niño que era mayor que ella pero que seguía teniendo la mente de un niño. Y aunque ella solo tenía 13 años, yendo detrás de Drake parecía que de repente había llegado a tener 30 o 40. Se miró el pelo. Su pelo negro había empezado a quedarse en castaño claro por la parte de arriba. Se tocó la cabeza intentando ocultar sus raíces.

— ¿Tu te tiñes el pelo, cierto? —Drake hizo que Yui se asustara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes entrar a las habitaciones ajenas —se quejó ella—. Al menos llama a la puerta, ¿quieres?

Drake miró sus pies y el marco de la puerta.

— Aún no he entrado —respondió—. Y disculpa, la puerta está abierta completamente así que no puedo llamarla sin entrar. Ahora responde, te tiñes el pelo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga? —preguntó ella con odio en sus ojos—. No necesitas saber de mis cosas.

— Veo que ese es un tema delicado —Drake habló detrás de la pared—. Mejor os dejo a solas —hizo señas para indicar a alguien que entrara y se alejó de allí.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese crío? Es en serio que quiero saberlo —se quejó Shouta apareciendo.

— ¿Qué…? —Yui se plantó delante de él con dos grandes pasos, tiró de su brazo haciéndolo entrar y luego cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Venir a verte… pero veo que estáis muy entretenidos, así que no sé si hice mal —susurró él.

— Claro que hiciste mal —se quejó Yui—. Mi padre está aquí.

— Sí, y esa mujer tan encantadora también, aparte de la profesora y el otro hombre con mirada de demonio —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. No entiendo el porqué te quejas porque tu padre esté aquí y haya coincidido en que decidiera pasarme.

— Shouta, por favor… —susurró ella—. No me hagas eso.

— Tranquilízate, por favor… —se quejó Shouta—. Y por cierto, realmente te tiñes el pelo. ¿Lo saben en el instituto? Porque con lo raros que son en los institutos japoneses no creo que te dejen hacer eso.

— No se te ocurra decirlo a nadie. Solo mi padre sabe de eso —se quejó ella.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Shouta.

— Odio el castaño —respondió ella mirándose de nuevo al espejo e intentando ocultar las raíces—. Lo odio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

— Tu conociste a mi padre… dímelo tú —dijo ella de malas maneras.

— Ah… —Shouta frunció el ceño—. ¿Te tiñes el pelo porque no quieres parecerte a tu padre?

— Mi madre tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo castaño —Yui suspiró—. Con el pelo normal de algún modo me parecía un poco a ella… pero cuando pasó todo aquello y vi como era realmente mi padre y después de lo que pasó con mi madre… —Yui bajó la mirada—. Tener el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes como mi padre… solo me causa odio hacia mi misma por parecerme tanto a él y tan poco a ella.

— ¿A ver? —Shouta la cogió por los hombros y la hizo voltear. La miró de arriba abajo poniéndose una mano bajo la barbilla y el otro brazo rodeando su pecho y tocando su otro codo.

— Deja de mirarme así, por favor… —susurró ella ruborizándose.

— No… lo siento, no le veo el parecido a tu padre.

— Deja de decir tonterías. Me parezco demasiado a él —Yui no podía mirarle.

— No… los ojos verdes son de Yui, no de su padre —Shouta la cogió por las mejillas obligándola a mirarlo—. Son de Yui —repitió—. Son unos preciosos ojos verdes. Y el pelo igual, aunque no sea verde —se rió.

— ¡¿De… de… de qué narices estás hablando?! —tartamudeó Yui apartándose de él y volviéndose a mirar al espejo—. Mentiroso.

— No, que va… —Shouta la abrazó por la espalda—. Además… no vine para hablar de eso. Yo quería preguntarte algo.

— ¿Yui va todo bien? —Shinichi golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡No! ¡Papá no entres! —gritó ella intentando separarse de Shouta—. Por favor, suéltame —susurró ella.

— No. Que entre si quiere, es tu padre —Shouta sonrió divertido viendo como ella intentaba hacer fuerza para apartarle los brazos. Pero era en esas situaciones que la chica siempre las perdía.

— No te va a gustar ver a mi padre enfadado —se quejó ella.

— Si es como tú cuando te enfadas me va a parecer adorable, como tú —dijo él con un débil susurro en su oído.

Yui le golpeó con el codo débilmente y él apartó un poco los brazos, suficiente para que ella pudiera girar y poner las manos entre los dos. Intentó empujar al chico lejos de ella, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte. Yui se sentía avergonzada. Le pegó en el pecho con un último esfuerzo antes de cogerse a su jersey. Notaba la calidez del chico en ese abrazo que hizo que su cabeza terminara cediendo a las necesidades de su corazón.

— Shouta tienes que soltarme, por favor… —susurró ella.

— No… —él sonrió—. Vine para decirte algo, Yui y no me iré hasta habértelo dicho.

— ¿Qué quieres? —susurró ella.

— De repente… me sentí celoso de ese niño —susurró él. Yui frunció el ceño y lo miró—. Parece patético, ¿eh?

— Un poco… —respondió ella.

— Está viviendo contigo y parece tener muchas familiaridades contigo.

— No te creas —Yui suspiró—. Ese chico coge familiaridades con todos.

— Pero las ha cogido contigo… —se quejó Shouta apartándose de ella.

— ¿Qué te molesta de esto? —preguntó Yui.

— Que yo… —Shouta la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa—. No puedo vivir sin ti.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella.

— Me gustaría que salieras conmigo, Yui… —susurró él.

Yui enrojeció por completo.

— ¿Qué… qué… qué… qué estás diciendo? —ella tartamudeó haciendo pasos hacia atrás hasta topar contra el espejo.

— Yui… ese día en el bosque… cuando escapaste de mí porque me viste hablando con Gin —Shouta se acercó a ella lentamente—. Yo me había negado a hacerte daño porque no podía… no podía ver una vida sin ti. Por eso me negué y por eso te busqué en cuanto me rescataron. Te echo mucho de menos, Yui.

— De acuerdo… —Yui abrió los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa—. Esto es lo más incómodo que alguien me ha dicho en mi vida…

— Me alegro que haya sido así —se rió él.

— Y ya me conoces, cuando algo me incomoda me pongo en plan borde, así que mejor… te respondo mañana, ahora vete… —señaló la puerta.

— Oh… gracias —Shouta se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la puerta mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos.

— Shouta… —él se detuvo—. Espera… —el chico se giró para mirarla—. Solo… quedamos mañana al parque. Antes de ir al instituto, ¿vale?

— Yui… yo…

— Déjame disfrutar de tus palabras una noche antes de responderte —ella señaló de nuevo a la puerta.

— ¿Estás enojada conmigo? —Shouta se rió.

— ¡Sí! —gritó ella—. ¡Solo a Shouta se le ocurren esas tonterías!

— Gracias —él abrió la puerta y salió.

— ¿Yui qué ocurre? —preguntó Ran yendo hacia allí.

— Ese idiota —se removió el pelo incómoda—. Solo dice cosas… —Yui se giró para mirarse de nuevo al espejo y se miró de arriba abajo—. Bonitas…

— ¿Quién era ese chico? —preguntó Ran con curiosidad mientras sonreía.

— Odagiri Shouta. Uno de los que Shiho-oneesan salvó —respondió la niña en un hilo de voz.

— Está bien. Vamos, que estás preocupando a tu padre con tantos gritos —se rió Ran yéndose hacia el comedor de nuevo.

— Preocupando a mi padre, sí, seguro —Yui soltó el aire con cansancio mientras se miraba al espejo de nuevo. Ella solo veía el reflejo de su padre en él. Jamás había visto algo distinto a él—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser él el que diga eso? —Yui salió de la habitación con prisas y se quedó observando como Jodie-sensei abrazaba a Shouta con fuerza sin dejarlo ni siquiera respirar. Shouta estaba quejándose de que no le soltara—. ¿Qué hacéis?

— Hace un buen rato que me hago la misma pregunta —respondió Shuuichi sentado en el suelo cogiendo un vaso lleno de agua que Shinichi le pasaba—. Jodie deja al pobre chico que terminarás ahogándolo.

— Es el que mejor me caía desde un principio —se rió la profesora mientras se apartaba de él—. Eres más inteligente que la mayoría de chicos de tu edad. Deberías de sentirte orgulloso de tus palabras.

— Mis palabras la última vez provocaron que por poco no me electrocutaran —se quejó Shouta—. No tenían piedad ni de unos niños.

— Sí, claro —Jodie-sensei se rió—. Pero eso te sigue haciendo el más inteligente de todos.

— El más grande —dijo Shouta—. No importa como lo mires, es solo lógica.

— No seas tan modesto, Shouta-kun —Jodie sonrió con amabilidad—. ¿Tienes algún otro problema?

— No, a no ser que tengas una solución en contra de los abrazos excesivos de mi madre o los llantos a gritos de mi padre —respondió él poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Como sigan así, tal vez me vuelvan loco algún día de estos.

— No les culpes, los pobres se pasaron mucho tiempo sin su Shouta-kun —Jodie le guiñó un ojo.

— Son unos plastas cuando quieren —Shouta chasqueó la lengua—. Pero igualmente son mis padres y estoy convencido de que los echaría de menos si no hicieran esto.

— Eres un angel —respondió Jodie.

— Mejor me voy antes de que me echen de menos —Shouta rodó los ojos—. Un angel bajado del cielo a patadas. Eso es lo que soy —levantó la mano y se fue hacia la puerta—. Hasta otra.

— Que te vaya muy bien Shouta-kun —dijo Jodie mientras se sentaba al lado de Shuuichi—. Bueno, vayamos al tema que tenemos entre manos —Jodie miró hacia Drake que se había quedado mirando el televisor—. ¿Tú eres Drake? —el niño la miró de arriba abajo luego volvió la vista al televisor—. Vaya, realmente tienes un problema con la sociedad o la sociedad lo tiene contigo.

— La sociedad lo tiene con él —Yui lo miró de reojo mientras se sentaba también. Ran y Shinichi también se sentaron y todos empezaron a comer—. Entonces ¿qué podéis decir del acceso restringido al FBI?

— Bueno, sigue siendo restringido —respondió Shuuichi—. Hanako no nos va a dar una autorización para Vermouth con tanta facilidad. Sea o no para un hijo suyo, no importa.

— Hanako es quién tiene que darnos la autorización, ya que James dimitió a la muerte de Camel —respondió Jodie—. Ya no tenemos a nadie de confianza entre nosotros.

— Disculpad que lo pregunte, pero… ¿quién es Hanako? —Ran frunció el ceño.

— Es una agente de la Interpol que se está haciendo cargo de nuestra sección del FBI, ya que colaboramos con la CIA y con ellos para el cierre de la BO —respondió Shuuichi—. Esa mujer no es nada racional con el tema sentimentalismos y mucho menos cuando se trata de ellos.

— Un segundo —Shinichi arqueó una ceja—. ¿Esa mujer era una jefa?

— Esa mujer… —Jodie frunció el ceño—. ¿Te encontraste con Hanako?

— ¿La mujer de la cabaña esa? —Ran miró a Shinichi.

— La misma —Shinichi se cubrió la frente—. Entonces entiendo el motivo por el que nos niegue el acceso.

— Bueno, para el momento Shiho tendrá que darnos el resultado de Drake —dijo Jodie—. En cuanto estén, tendremos que encontrar el modo de convencerla.

— ¿Qué resultado? —preguntó Drake.

— Estamos buscando un modo de devolverte a la normalidad —respondió Yui—. Pero en cuanto eso pase, tendrás que esforzarte en tener la inteligencia de tu edad.

— ¿La inteligencia de mi edad? —Drake la miró con desprecio—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres si se puede saber?

— Perdona si te he ofendido —respondió rápidamente Yui haciendo una pequeña reverencia. El niño chasqueó la lengua y volvió la vista al televisor.

— ¿Yui? —Shinichi la miró con el ceño fruncido y la niña entendió la pregunta en seguida, negando con la cabeza y murmurando un leve 'nada'.

— Drake, ¿puedes prestarme atención un segundo? —preguntó Jodie con una sonrisa maternal. Él la miró—. ¿Cuáles son tus motivos por querer ver a Vermouth?

— Es mi madre —respondió él.

— Sí, eso ya nos lo has dicho —se rió Shuuichi—. Queremos saber porque ahora quieres verla. Por lo que nos has contado, nosotros hemos entendido que has estado 10 años sin verla, ¿no es así?

— Porque la habéis encerrado en la cárcel —respondió él.

— ¿Solo por eso? —preguntó Jodie.

— Mi madre me dijo que si algún día la encerraban ella sería la primera en morir —respondió Drake—. Quiero saber que está bien.

— Te cuento la situación, porque parece ser que no lo has entendido muy bien —dijo Shuuichi. Drake lo fulminó con la mirada, pero escuchó con atención—. A ver… Ginebra, ahora mismo está intentando escapar. Tu madre debe demostrar lealtad a él para sobrevivir así que…

— Si quieres salvar a tu madre lo mejor es que no la veas, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Jodie.

— Mira, Obaachan…

— ¿Obaachan? —Jodie arqueó una ceja—. Me llamo Jodie, no sé si te lo había dicho.

— Obaachan —respondió él moviendo las manos con pausas para hacerles entender que estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Mi madre ahora mismo está en peligro de muerte y eso lo sabemos todos, así que si no podéis sacarla de ese lugar, al menos dejadme hablar con ella.

— Y vuelta al mismo punto —dijo Yui poniendo el vaso de agua en su boca mientras miraba a Ran reírse disimuladamente—. Lo que estamos diciéndote es que queremos saber el motivo por el que deseas tanto ver a tu madre. Parece desesperadamente un tema tipo: antes de que la maten desearía que me dijera dónde escondió el tesoro —dijo moviendo las manos dramáticamente y poniendo otra voz. Ran estalló en risas cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

— Yui —Shinichi rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Cada día te pareces más a Ayumi-chan.

— Perdona, pero es cierto —respondió Yui—. Si tanto le preocupa la seguridad de su madre, no desearía ir tan desesperadamente a verla sabiendo que la matarían si lo hace y aún no lo han hecho.

— ¿Qué narices sabrás tú del amor de una madre? —dijo el niño fulminándola con la mirada.

Todos miraron al niño sorprendidos excepto Yui que mantuvo su vaso alzado en sus labios.

— Tienes razón. No tengo ni idea del amor de una madre —respondió ella dejando el vaso encima de la mesa y bajando la mirada—. Al fin y al cabo yo misma maté a la mía —se levantó de la mesa con pesadez ante la estupefacción del niño—. Gracias por la comida —se fue hacia su habitación en silencio sin casi haber comido nada.

Ran se levantó de allí y sonrió hacia Shinichi.

— Voy yo —Ran sonrió cuando veía que él también iba a levantarse—. Un placer volver a veros —dijo mirando hacia Jodie y Shuuichi.

— Ran-chan —Jodie la llamó y ella la miró.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó al ver que la profesora no decía nada.

— No importa —Jodie-sensei hizo una sonrisa forzada que Ran no notó.

— Bien, Drake —Shuuichi habló en un susurro amargo—. Después de meter la pata hasta el fondo, tal vez quieras decirnos de una vez qué es lo que pretendes.

— Mi madre guardó pruebas en contra de todos en un sitio y me dijo que si algún día era detenida, que tendría que ir para que yo lo recuperara todo y se lo entregase al FBI —respondió Drake.

— Ya tenemos pruebas contra ellos —respondió Shuuichi—. ¿Qué tipo de pruebas?

— Los asesinatos y demás —respondió el niño.

— Entonces también nos pueden servir —Shuuichi hizo una sonrisa fría—. Tendremos que cambiar a tu madre de cárcel en cuanto hable contigo.

— Lo sé —respondió el niño—. Y solo quiero que me digáis a dónde la van a trasladar. A cambio yo os daré todo eso.

— De acuerdo —Shinichi sonrió—. Con esto tal vez tengamos el permiso, entonces.

— Hanako no es alguien con quién se pueda hablar fácilmente —suspiró Shuuichi mirando hacia Jodie—. ¿Verdad? —ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada —Jodie forzó otra sonrisa y luego miró a Drake—. Deberías de ir a disculparte a Yui-chan —el niño no dijo nada mientras seguía comiendo—. ¿Sabes? Es extraño, la de vueltas que puede dar la vida de una persona, Drake. Tú al menos tienes viva a tu madre. A Yui no le dieron esa opción. La gente de la Organización en dónde estaba tu madre, la mataron por ser una agente del FBI. Pero hicieron que Yui apretara el gatillo en su lugar. Jamás juzgues a alguien sin saber todo lo que ha ocurrido, porque luego terminarás arrepintiéndote de eso. Nosotros en Abril del año pasado, perdimos algo muy preciado, pero aún así, hay mucha otra gente que seguro conseguirán tener lo que nosotros no pudimos.

— ¿De qué narices estás hablando? —Drake chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. Jodie sonrió mirándolo. Era solo un niño con sentimientos confusos, nada más—. ¿De qué hablas?

— Yo estaba embarazada de dos niños —susurró Jodie casi sin voz—. Pero los perdí a los dos en el parto. En cierto modo me siento extraña viendo que otra gente puede tener algo que yo deseo. Pero, en vez de culpar a todos por tenerlo, me alegro por ellos. Te aseguro que eso es algo mucho más feliz para mí y para los que me rodean, que no ir enojándome con todos los que pueden tenerlo —Drake la miró confuso y ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste—. Solo deseo que a ellos les vaya mejor que a mí, porque ni siquiera a la gente que me ha hecho daño, merecen una parte de odio de mí. Tal vez debería de culparme a mí misma, por ponerme nerviosa planeando el ataque a la gente de tu madre. Pero no puedo culpar a nadie más por ello. Sería algo injusto por mi parte. Ve a pedir perdón a Yui. Si dejas que la culpabilidad te coma por dentro, terminarás enfermo por ello. No dejes que tu orgullo te prive de ser alguien bueno, porque esas son las personas más queridas por la gente, las que saben rectificar un error.

El niño se levantó cogiendo su plato y su vaso y lo llevó a la cocina, dejando a Shinichi completamente desconcertado.

— Gracias por la comida —susurró en un hilo de voz muy débil, yéndose hacia su habitación sin decir nada más.

— Es un buen chico —se rió Jodie—. Y por cierto, felicidades —añadió mirando a Shinichi.

— Lo siento —susurró él.

— No te preocupes —sonrió Shuuichi—. Tal vez tampoco era el momento —respondió él—. Gracias por la comida.

— Dale muchos besos de nuestra parte a Ran-chan, ¿vale? —dijo Jodie, mientras la pareja se levantaba de allí—. Dile a Drake que haremos todo lo posible para ayudarle.

— Sí, ahora que ya tenéis algo de interés, ¿eh? —Shinichi se rió.

— Eres malo, pensando eso de los del FBI —Jodie se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada haciendo pucheros. Shuuichi y Shinichi se rieron.

— Está bien, está bien, perdona por eso —Shinichi levantó las manos—. Esperaré la llamada, entonces.

— Seguramente hasta junio no te podremos decir nada más —respondió Jodie—. Pero intentaremos agilizar un poco más las cosas.

— Está bien —Shinichi sonrió ampliamente—. Gracias por todo.

— Hasta otra —los dos se fueron de allí.

Shinichi suspiró largamente mirando la mesa. Seguramente hasta Junio no sabrían nada, ya se lo habrían dicho.

A la mañana siguiente

— Yui, hay algo que tenemos que decirte —dijo Ran sonriendo mientras tomaban el almuerzo.

La niña dejó los palillos encima de la mesa y miró a los dos adultos asustada. Mientras Drake los miraba con cara de aburrido a los tres.

— No nos mires así, no es nada para lo que preocuparte —se rió Shinichi.

Yui suspiró aliviada y volvió a coger los palillos para seguir comiendo.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó mirando a los dos.

— ¿Pondrías tú el nombre del bebé? —dijo Shinichi.

— ¿Qué qué? —Yui se quedó mirándolo con la boca medio abierta mientras le resbalaban los palillos de la mano.

— Te lo dije —se rió Shinichi mirando a Ran—. Si nos darías un nombre para el bebé…

— Ah, no, no quiero ser la responsable de posibles traumas psicológicos hacia una criatura y que sus amigos decidan meterle en la cabeza —respondió ella levantando las dos manos—. Ni lo sueñes. Esa responsabilidad mejor va para los padres.

Shinichi se rió.

— No seas tan pesimista —dijo él.

— ¿Pesimista? ¿Yo? ¿Dónde? —Yui lo fulminó con la mirada—. He visto muchos padres poner nombres como 'Enfermedad' o 'Desgracia', tan solo porque creían que sus hijos serían una molestia. Ni pensarlo. Soy realista.

— ¿Cuáles habías pensado? —Shinichi sonrió hacia ella.

Yui se ruborizó bajando la mirada.

— Yuuki si es niño y Asami si es niña —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

Shinichi miró a Ran satisfecho.

— Yui eres impresionante —Ran sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

— Porque esos habíamos pensado los dos —respondieron Ran y Shinichi a la vez riendo y haciendo ruborizar a la niña.

— ¿Uh? —Yui se apartó un poco completamente ruborizada—. ¡¿Entonces por qué me preguntáis a mí?! —se quejó gritando.

— Porque queríamos saber tu opinión, por supuesto —respondió Shinichi.

— Hubierais hecho lo que os hubiera dado la gana —Yui suspiró con cansancio—. Es en serio, papá, ¿cómo puedes tomarme tanto el pelo?

— Porque ahora que no estás con Kaito, seguro te aburres —se rió Shinichi.

— Disculpa yo veo a Kaito cada día —respondió Yui sonriendo—. Pero por supuesto, tú no tienes ni idea de eso.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó Shinichi.

— No pienso decirte —se rió ella—. No voy a dejar que vayas a buscarlo porque sí.

* * *

><p>Jijijijiiji amantes de Kaito ese pobre hombre volverá a aparecer pronto ;)<p>

Dejen reviews, por favor!

Mata!

^^Shihoran^^


	53. Ken Chishi, la otra cara de la BO

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Avanzo un capítulo para felicitar a Lady Kid! Me costó lo suyo poder hacer este capítulo, pero he conseguido tenerlo a tiempo, así que...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LADY KID! Deseo que este día te sea super! :)

Dicho eso, os dejo con el capítulo. En realidad es un capítulo un poco extraño porque realmente este personaje no volverá a aparecer, solo será nombrado, pero... bueno, espero los disfruten :3

y por favor dejen reviews! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ken Chishi, la otra cara de la BO.<strong>

El valor de una frase está en la personalidad de quién lo dice, porque nada nuevo puede ser dicho por un hombre o una mujer.

**Joseph Conrad** (_Novelista británico de origen polaco_).

Yui llegó temprano al parque en donde habían quedado con Shouta. El chico estaba llegando por el otro lado. Los nervios de Yui estaban tan a flor de piel que no había comido nada en la mañana. Su corazón iba a cien. Se quedó quieta en el lugar y esperó a que él se acercara.

— Buenos días —sonrió Shouta en cuanto estuvo delante de ella.

— Hola… —Yui bajó la mirada. Se quedaron inmersos en un silencio incómodo que Yui no sabía cómo quitar—. Esto… yo…

— No es tan difícil dar una respuesta, Yui —dijo el chico bajando su voz.

— Tenemos 13 años, Shouta —susurró la chica—. Ahora mismo mis preocupaciones son no entregar los deberes a tiempo o poder aprenderme todas las respuestas para poder hacer un examen perfecto. Pero… cuando me alejé de ti aquél día… yo no podía dejar de llorar. Me costó 5 años y la ayuda de un ladrón muy persistente, un detective muy inteligente, un agente muy torpe y una científica muy fría para poder olvidarme de ti. Bueno, creo que fueron 4 años y medio…

— No te has teñido el pelo —observó Shouta interrumpiendo sus palabras.

— Porque Shouta dijo algo realmente bonito —respondió ella aún sin mirarla—. Quizás tengas razón. No debe de preocuparme lo que hayan sido mis padres sino que debe de preocuparme quién seré yo y yo de momento quiero seguir siendo una niña. Hemos crecido más rápido que los demás niños por culpa de esa gente y yo no quiero hacerlo más. Dime lo mismo en uno años y seguro te digo que sí —lo miró sonriendo—. Si es que tus sentimientos no han cambiado aún.

Shouta suspiró con alivio.

— Así que vas a seguir mis consejos… —Shouta sonrió casi burlándose—. No deberías de hacerme caso, eso va a ser malo para ti.

— ¿Te molesta algo? —preguntó Yui.

— Que vivas con tu padre lo entiendo, con esa mujer porque sea la prometida de tu padre aún —Shouta desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Pero a ese crío no lo aguanto.

— Deja de comportarte de esta manera —Yui se encogió de hombros—. Va para largo —le golpeó débilmente en el hombro y empezó a rehacer el camino dirección al instituto.

— Me conoces suficiente para entender mi punto de vista, Yui —se quejó él.

— Vas a llegar tarde, Shouta —respondió ella.

— Deberías de tenerme un poco satisfecho con palabras, Yui o me tendrás cada día en la puerta de tu casa —respondió él—. Te lo advierto.

— ¿Sabes que no tiene la edad que aparenta? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa fría.

— ¿Ah no? —Shouta se cruzó de brazos mientras corría hacia su lado para no perderla de vista—. ¿Y según tú cuántos años tiene? ¿13?

— Casi —Yui sonrió traviesa mirándolo y parándose al medio de la calle—. Tiene 17 años.

— ¿Estás de broma verdad? —preguntó Shouta—. ¿Diferencia de 10 años como algunos de los que tomaron el veneno de Sherry?

— Sí —Yui se echó a reír y él la fulminó con la mirada.

— Te estás riendo de mí —preguntó él—. Genial. Te estoy diciendo que me tranquilices y así no lo haces nada.

— ¿Sabes que Bloody Mary está con Shiho-oneesan? —preguntó Yui.

— Sí, ahora cambia de tema. Te he dicho que quiero que me tranquilices de lo que hace ese chico —respondió Shouta.

— Es un buen chico —Yui se encogió de hombros—. Eres idiota si tienes que estar celoso de un niño de 7 años. Y ahora a lo que iba, ¿lo sabías o no?

— Nos dijeron que lo habían adoptado, pero no nos dijeron a quién —respondió Shouta.

— ¿Nos? —Yui lo miró curiosa.

— Sí, me mantengo en contacto con todos los demás que estuvimos allí. Intentamos no separarnos y empezar de cero juntos. Nos apoyaremos entre todos y procuraremos, los que nos acordaremos seguro, de olvidar todo esto —respondió Shouta—. ¿Sabes que mi padre lloró por mi regreso?

— ¿Esa persona tan fría que me dijiste que era? —Yui se rió mientras seguían andando por la calle dirección al instituto—. ¿En serio?

— Sí. Cuando vi que lloraba por mi regreso realmente me sentí feliz —dijo Shouta—. Pero ya te dije, soy alguien de cerebro muy libre e incluso con 13 años no podrán encerrarme en casa. Tengo que ver mundo y cambiar de lugar de trabajo con constancia, me gusta no estar en un momento aburrido.

— Las clases son aburridas las mires donde las mires, al menos para ti —dijo Yui.

— ¿Tú crees en serio que aprender el pasado es algo divertido? —Shouta rodó los ojos.

— Aprender la lengua nos ayuda a comunicarnos, sea en japonés o en inglés, podremos hablar con otra gente que puede ayudarnos —respondió Yui—. Aprender matemáticas, nos ayuda a que no puedan engañarnos en ningún sitio al devolvernos el cambio o a poder entender por ejemplo algo tan complicado como la economía o algo tan simple como el paso del tiempo. Aprender ciencias nos ayuda a entender y convivir con la naturaleza, para que ningún animal pueda hacernos daño o para que ninguna planta nos pueda envenenar si en algún momento nos perdemos en la naturaleza. Aprender sociales nos ayuda a entender la sociedad de antes y el motivo por el que ahora la gente se comporta distinta. Aprender geografía te ayuda a no perderte en las ciudades con un simple mapa, o saber situar cada país y su situación en esos precisos instantes. Aprender historia nos ayuda a evitar cometer los errores del pasado para que no provoquemos otra guerra mundial o cosas por el estilo.

— Te lo tienes muy bien aprendido esto —se quejó el chico—. En serio me gustaría saber si a ti también te dieron el veneno.

— No me lo dieron, ¿en qué país vives? —Yui lo fulminó con la mirada—. Abre tus ojos Shouta. No podrás salir jamás de Japón mientras tengas el FBI como aliado. Ya te era complicado antes, ahora te lo será más aún. Además… yo no puedo simplemente desaparecer. Mi padre me encontraría y te mataría por llevarme contigo.

— ¿Estás bromeando de nuevo, verdad? —preguntó Shouta con una ceja arqueada.

— Aprende lo que debas y luego hablamos de visitar el mundo —Yui le guiñó un ojo y echó a correr hacia la esquina en donde Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta les esperaban.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, todos se quedaron quietos. Había un montón de alumnos esperando a fuera y tapando la entrada. Se miraron entre ellos y en seguida se abrieron paso entre la gente para ver lo que sucedía. Todos estaban rodeando a siete niños de varias edades que se escondían detrás de un solo chico de 9 años que todo el instituto parecía admirar.

— ¿Entonces como te escapaste? —preguntaba una chico emocionada.

— Esto… —el chico parecía asustado, pero ninguno de los otros quería estar delante de él—. No creo que sea buena idea que lo sepas…

— Ponche —Shouta le llamó a distancia haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— Ah… Oniichan —la niña de 4 años se abrazó a Shouta con fuerza y él la cogió en brazos. Todas las miradas del instituto se pusieron encima de él y de los que le rodeaban.

— ¿Les conoces? —preguntó una chica.

— Claro que sí. Yo estuve con ellos —respondió él—. ¿Pero no creéis de mala educación lo que estáis haciendo? No es famoso porque él quiera, sino por una desgracia. Debería de caeros la cara de vergüenza —Shouta dejó a la niña al suelo y se arrodilló delante de ella. Pero antes de empezar a hablar miró a todos los que seguían mirándolos—. ¿Es que no tenéis clase vosotros? ¡Largo de aquí! —gritó señalando hacia el interior del patio.

Todos empezaron a entrar al instituto criticando al chico. Los otros niños que compartían el pasado de Shouta se acercaron a él.

— ¿Eh? —Yui puso sus manos en las rodillas para mirar a la niña de 4 años—. ¿Así que ellos son tus amigos, eh?

— Ella es Enomoto Erena, tiene 4 años —le presentó Shouta—. Ellos son Daishi Hikaru, de 8 años; Hideki Tora, de 9 años; Sakuraba Tsubasa, de 6 años; su hermana Kokoro, de 10 años; y Matsuura Nanami, de 7 años. Todos fuimos rescatados por Shiho-oneesan.

— Junto con Bloody Mary —dijo la niña de 10 mirando hacia dentro del patio como la gente les miraba de reojo.

— ¿Bloody Mary? —preguntó Ayumi.

— Se refiere a Tetsuya-kun —sonrió Yui—. El hijo de Shiho-oneesan.

— ¿Eh? —Shouta se levantó y la miró—. ¿Decías en serio lo de que Bloody Mary se quedó con ella?

— Claro que sí —se rió Yui—. Si quieres te llevo allí después de clases.

— Yo también quiero ir —dijo Hikaru levantando la mano por encima de su pelo castaño claro.

— Y yo —respondió Kokoro mirando al pequeño.

— ¿Queréis que os lleve a todos? —Yui miró hacia los niños con una sonrisa—. Seguro que Shiho-oneesan se alegrará de que os acordéis de él.

— Sí —Erena levantó la mano con ánimos dando un pequeño salto, mientras sus ojos marrones destellaban de alegría.

— Está bien —Yui sonrió—. Pero será después de clases. Ni yo ni este de aquí podemos saltárnoslas.

— ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —preguntó Shouta viendo que le estaba señalando a él.

— ¿Vas a perderte más clases? —Yui sonrió—. ¿Y tus sueños como los vas a vivir si se puede saber?

— Eres un fastidio, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó Shouta fulminándola con la mirada.

— Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo —se rió ella—. Sobre todo Kaito-ojiichan, pero no entremos en detalles. Vamos chicos. Un placer haberos conocido.

Pasó por el medio de los niños y se adentró al patio, seguida muy de cerca por Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko. Shouta bajó la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

— ¿Ella es la hija del FBI de la que tanto hablabas? —preguntó Kokoro sonriendo.

— ¿Vas a decirme algo al respecto? —preguntó Shouta.

— No, allá tú —Kokoro se rió—. Eres un idiota si dejas que ella mande por encima de ti de esa manera.

— ¿Así que esta es la chica que le gusta? —preguntó Tora—. No es nada del otro mundo.

— Cierra el pico, Ponche, nadie te ha pedido la opinión —se quejó Shouta—. Deberías de ir con más cuidado. La gente podría aprovecharse de ti si no miras quién se hace amigo tuyo, ¿me oyes?

— ¿Ahora vas a decirme quién tiene que ser mi amigo? —preguntó él frunciendo la nariz con rabia.

— Te digo que esa gente te harán preguntas crueles y te harán daño —respondió Shouta—. Solo no dejes que te hagan sufrir. Ahora que hemos conseguido salir de aquí no quiero que os hagan daño. Tengo que irme —Shouta sonrió hacia Kokoro—. Deberíais de probar el perder un poco el tiempo en el colegio —añadió—. Realmente si somos más inteligentes de seguro seremos menos engañados.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó ella.

— Un amigo mío resultó que quería tan solo sacar a Gin de la cárcel —dijo él—. Si hubiera sido un poco más inteligente, tal vez hubiera podido evitarlo antes. Además… voy a aprender a defenderme. Mi padre me va a enseñar todo lo que sabe y entonces podré proteger a todos. Ya lo verás.

— Oye, yo también querría aprender —dijo Kokoro—. Quiero saber defenderme.

— Te enseñaré cuando sepa un poco —Shouta levantó la mano y ella se la chocó—. Nos vemos luego.

— Claro —Kokoro sonrió mientras cogía la mano de su hermano Tsubasa—. Vamos chicos, volveremos luego. Shouta-oniichan está demasiado ocupado.

— Si él no nos escucha… ¿quién lo hará? —preguntó Hikaru bajando la mirada.

— Estoy convencida de que él lo hará —respondió Kokoro—. Pero él tiene razón. No podemos simplemente huir de las novedades que nos vienen por delante.

— No entiendo a Kokoro-nee —susurró Erena ladeando la cabeza un poco.

— Luego volvemos aquí para ir a ver a Bloody, ¿vale? —Kokoro sonrió hacia Erena y la niña afirmó la cabeza—. ¿Vamos al parque?

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y se fueron de allí.

— Bueno, ya llegamos —Yui llamó al timbre de la casa.

No tardó a abrirse la puerta, dejando ver a Shiho y a Tetsuya en sus brazos.

— Hola Yui —sonrió la mujer—. Y chicos… —dijo al ver a Shouta y los otros niños—. ¿Cómo habéis estado?

— Muy bien —respondieron todos a la vez.

— Pasad —Shiho se apartó y dejó que todos entraran.

La casa estaba un poco desordenada. Solo al entrar, se accedía al comedor. Al medio había una mesa pequeña al suelo y al lado una manta con juguetes encima. Todos se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron al suelo. Shiho guiñó un ojo a Yui cuando se quedó a su lado. Le dio a Tetsuya a la pequeña y ella se acercó a la manta para dejarlo al suelo y jugar con él.

— ¿Queréis tomar algo? —preguntó Shiho.

Todos dijeron algo, excepto Yui y Shouta. Kokoro se sentó al lado de Yui y cogió una pequeña pelota de plástico que acercó hacia Tetsuya. El niño se puso a gatear hacia ella y Kokoro la apartó antes de que él pudiera coger la pelota. El niño la miró con la cabeza un poco ladeada y luego estiró la mano para que le diera la pelota. Kokoro se la acercó pero cuando Tetsuya iba a cogerla, ella la volvió a apartar.

— Es insistente —se rió Kokoro. Yui se rió con ella.

— Claro que sí, los bebés siempre lo son —respondió la hija Kudo mientras Shiho volvía con los pedidos de todos y los dejaba encima de la mesa.

Shiho se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Hikaru y Tora, mientras todos cogían las cosas.

— ¿Entonces os va todo bien? —preguntó la mujer.

— A Shouta le secuestraron de nuevo —se rió Yui—. Y eso que ningún Kudo estaba allí para ser el culpable.

— Eso dolió —se quejó el chico poniendo las manos en su pecho de manera dramática.

— ¿Te secuestraron de nuevo? —Kokoro parpadeó confusa mientras lo miraba—. ¿Por qué?

— Querían sacar a Gin de la cárcel y yo lo vi y lo escuché todo —respondió Shouta bajando la mirada—. Pero Yui lo había visto y al cabo de 3 días consiguió entrar en el lugar. Terminó rescatándonos Ran-oneesan.

— Ah… debería de ser cuando tu padre estaba en Kioto, ¿cierto? —preguntó Shiho mirando hacia Yui.

— Así es —se rió ella—. La de problemas que le vamos a dar a la pobre Ran-oneesan.

— No te creas —Shiho se rió—. Ya sabes que tu padre acostumbra a llevar los problemas consigo. Estoy segura de que Mouri-san está acostumbrada a eso —Shiho sonrió y miró a los otros niños—. ¿Y a vosotros cómo os va?

Ninguno de los demás habló. Kokoro se quedó con el vaso en sus labios intentando beber.

— Vaya —Shouta frunció el ceño—. Este silencio nunca dice nada bueno.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shiho mirando hacia Hikaru—. ¿Tinto?

El niño bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Nos ha venido a ver una mujer a todos —dijo Kokoro mirando hacia Shouta—. Veo que a ti no —él negó con la cabeza—. Quiere que la ayudemos a sacar a Gin de allí. Dijo que el hijo de Gin había nacido y que si no la ayudábamos, se aseguraría de que el niño tomara la venganza de su padre contra nosotros.

— ¿Estás de broma verdad? —preguntó Shiho abriendo los ojos asustada.

— A todos nos ha ido a visitar —dijo Hikaru—. Pero papá y mamá se separaron cuando yo fui secuestrado y mamá se está esforzando en su trabajo para podernos mantener a los dos.

— Nuestros padres ni siquiera escuchan a Kokoro —susurró la chica—. Nos abrazan. Nos dan besos. Pero están muy agobiados en casa y no escuchan a Kokoro.

— Tampoco a Tsubasa —dijo el niño—. Ni siquiera me ayudan a leer el cuento.

— Aunque se alegran de tenernos de vuelta, nuestros padres se han acostumbrado a una vida sin nosotros —respondió Shouta—. Pero tenéis que decirles lo que ha pasado, no podéis callaros eso.

— ¿Y qué les decimos? ¿Ayudadnos a rescatar a la persona que nos ha secuestrado si no queréis que un niño recién nacido nos mate cuando seamos mayores? —Kokoro dejó el vaso en la mesa y lo miró enojada—. Están todos felices de nuestra vuelta, no podemos simplemente decir eso.

— Los padres de Nanami tampoco la escuchan —susurró la chica de 7 años, de ojos y pelo marrones—. Nanami quiere que le enseñen cosas, pero mamá dice que tiene que hacer la colada.

— Chicos —Shiho suspiró largamente—. Lo siento.

— Estábamos mejor cuando estábamos allí a dentro —se quejó Tora cruzándose de brazos—. Mis hermanos se han convertido en los niños preferidos de mis padres, ¿por qué deberían de confiar en las palabras de un niño que acaba de volver? Por mucho que les cuente, ellos me dicen que no diga mentiras. ¡No les estoy mintiendo!

— Esto… —Shiho lo miró—. ¿Tú eras Tora, verdad? —Shiho sonrió hacia él con calidez—. No puedes culpar a tus padres. Os han estado buscando durante estos años que os han secuestrado, pero han tenido que sobrevivir con la culpa de que quizás os hubieran matado, quizás no os pudieron haber visto jamás. Tal vez sientas que tus hermanos son más importantes que tú, pero te aseguro que no es eso. Vuestros padres han tenido que seguir con sus vidas. No dejaron de quererse —dijo mirando hacia Hikaru—. Solo es que se veían y les recordaban a ti. ¿Habéis probado a gritar con todas vuestras fuerzas lo que hay en vuestro corazón? Decidles. ¡Estoy aquí! —Shiho levantó la mano mientras miraba hacia Kokoro—. ¡He vuelto! ¡Soy visible para vosotros! Con un simple necesito hablarte de algo, estoy convencida de que os van a escuchar. Pero antes de que os vayáis hacia allí… tendréis que acompañarme a comisaría y contar todo a mis compañeros para que puedan encargarse de encontrar a esa mujer que sigue libre, ¿vale?

— Shiho-oneesan es buena chica —susurró Kokoro—. ¿Por qué no pueden escucharnos nuestros padres?

— Porque necesitan entender que habéis vuelto y que todo eso ha sido solo una pesadilla —Shiho sonrió—. Solo dales tiempo a que asuman lo que os ha pasado y todo irá bien. ¿Os acordáis de cómo era la mujer? —preguntó. Todos afirmaron con la cabeza—. Vayamos a comisaría para que podáis describirla, ¿vale?

Kokoro afirmó con la cabeza.

Yui y Shouta les acompañaron hasta comisaría, pero se quedaron al parque que había enfrente, cuidando de Tetsuya. Dejaron al pequeño encima de la arena y se sentaron a su lado viendo como tocaba las cosas alucinando. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato esperando, Yui se quedó mirando a una mujer sentada en un banco. La mujer solo los estaba mirando a ellos dos y eso que había una niña de tan solo 6 meses a su cuidado.

— Hace rato que la veo —dijo Shouta sin girarse hacia ella y en un solo hilo de voz—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que ésta mujer es quién ha hablado con ellos.

— Es muy arriesgado venir delante de la comisaría, ¿no crees? —preguntó Yui con el ceño fruncido volviendo la vista hacia Tetsuya. El niño estaba gateando rápidamente hacia la mujer—. ¡Ah! ¡Tetsuya! —Yui se levantó corriendo y lo cogió en brazos antes de que se chocara contra la niña pequeña que estaba sentada a los pies de la mujer—. Disculpe…

— Smith Yui, la niña del diablo —dijo ella.

— ¿Qué?

— No creo que sea oportuno llamar a una niña de este modo —respondió Shouta acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Y un criminal buscado por la Yakuza, Odagiri Shouta —la mujer sonrió fríamente—. ¿Qué os trae delante de la comisaría, chicos?

— ¿Buscado por la Yakuza? —Yui abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras miraba a Shouta y cogía mejor a Tetsuya, que quería soltarse de Yui—. ¿Qué les has hecho?

— Básicamente insulté a su jefe —susurró él desviando una mirada llena de travesura.

— Sí, te recuerdo perfectamente —se rió la mujer—. Hiciste que mi jefe perdiera los nervios contigo y te pusiera en la lista de criminales. Solo un niño que mucha gente duda de tocar.

— Ya, ¿pero sabes? —Shouta se encogió de hombros—. No me arrepiento de lo que hice. La verdad, ese tipo se lo merecía.

— Sí, en eso tienes razón —se rió la mujer—. Por eso mismo nadie te tocó ni un pelo.

— ¡Ken-san! —una mujer vestida en un kimono apareció andando a paso apresurado por el otro lado del parque.

— Oh, esa soy yo —cogió a la niña del suelo en brazos y sonrió hacia él—. ¿Te planteaste nunca usar tus habilidades en otro sitio que no sea desconocido para el mundo?

— Así que realmente perteneces a la Organización —Shouta frunció la nariz, mientras Tetsuya alargaba su mano hacia la niña. Yui lo apartó un poco.

— No, solo soy una empleada de la Yakuza Shiroma, nada más —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa llena de malicia—. Gin, era algo así como un hermano, para mí, pero realmente tampoco me gustaban sus métodos. Lo prefiero en la cárcel.

— No sabía que Gin tuviera hermanos —Shouta se rió.

— Disculpa —Ken se rió a carcajadas mientras la mujer de pelo negro y ojos marrones llegaba a su lado—. No sabía que fueras tan idiota, Odagiri. Cuando nos empezaste a insultar con tanta inteligencia, creía que eras mejor que los rumores que ese tipo decía de ti.

— ¿Ah? ¿Así que Gin habló de mí? —Shouta sonrió—. ¿Me debería de sentir halagado por eso?

— ¿Quién se sentiría halagado porque Gin habló de él? —Yui rodó los ojos—. Solo un loco acabado.

— Iiiii… —Tetsuya levantó la mano mientras se quejaba para que la soltara.

— Ese es el loco acabado —Shouta se rió.

— Eso es algo malo, Tetsuya, no hagas caso de lo que diga este idiota —susurró Yui fulminando con la mirada a su compañero.

— Vaya, pero si eres Odagiri Shouta-kun, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer—. En realidad siento lo que te hizo mi marido… —susurró ella poniendo voz débil.

— Ah, no se preocupe —se rió él—. Tendría que disculparme yo de lo que dije más bien —suspiró largamente—. ¿Cómo está ella?

— Bien, no te preocupes —dijo la mujer—. Además, mi marido se merecía que alguien le respondiera de una vez. Aunque deberías de ir con cuidado —se rió—. Depende de con qué Clan te encuentres podrías encontrarte rodeado de espadas. Bueno, Ken-san, deberíamos de irnos.

— Sí, vamos…

— Yuki, ven aquí —la mujer cogió a la niña en brazos con una sonrisa—. Vamos a ver a tu hermana ahora. Un placer volver a verte. Ah, y sí alguno de esos discípulos locos de mi marido te hace algo, no dudes en contactar conmigo —le hizo señas con la cabeza a Ken para que le diera una tarjeta a Shouta—. Les daré a todos su merecido.

— Gracias —se rió él.

— ¿Quién era esa mujer? —preguntó Yui parpadeando.

— Una de las cabecillas del Clan Shiroma —Shouta sonrió mientras veían irse con prisas a las dos mujeres—. Te estás preguntando lo que pasó, así que te contaré con placer lo que sucedió con ellos. Iba con prisas en la bicicleta para regresar a casa, porque sabes que después del último secuestro, se han vuelto más vulnerables a llamar a la policía, aunque sean 5 segundos de retraso —Yui soltó a Tetsuya encima del banco y se sentó a su lado—. Pero sin darme cuenta, un jardinero salió a toda prisa con una niña en brazos, no sé si esta que acabas de ver o su gemela, solo sé que los atropellé a los dos sin tiempo de frenar, porque si hubiera intentado esquivarlos, me hubiera llevado al padre de las niñas con la otra hermana. Intenté frenar, pero no tenía una distancia muy buena. El padre Shiroma se enfureció de lo lindo con eso, mientras yo intentaba ver si la niña se había hecho daño. Solo estaba gritándome. Luego salió la madre y antes de poder detener a su marido, empecé a decirle que si tanto se preocupaba por la salud de su pequeña era mejor que la llevara a un hospital en vez de estar discutiendo conmigo. Natsuko, la madre se rió porque había hecho quedar en ridículo al hombre que empezó a decir algo parecido a una maldición de un brujo o no sé qué tontería. Y entonces el jardinero, sacó una libreta, con la muñeca medio rota y apuntó mi nombre sin que yo se lo hubiera dicho y me dijo que tendría problemas con la Yakuza cuando hiciera los 18 años.

— Vaya, eso sí es bonito —se rió Yui—. Tan joven y ya con problemas con la Yakuza. Debería de plantearme el ser amiga tuya, ¿no es cierto?

— Estoy convencido de que esa tal Ken no es solo alguien de la Yakuza —dijo Shouta preocupado mientras miraba por dónde las mujeres se habían ido—. En los años que estuve con Gin y los demás, ningún Yakuza se acercó a nosotros, porque temían al grupo de Gin. Está claro que de algún modo miente.

— Bueno, vayamos entonces a mirar el dibujo de Kokoro y los demás, ¿no? —Yui sonrió hacia él, mientras Tetsuya bajaba del banco y se sentaba a la tierra—. ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Yui lo cogió viendo que el niño estaba cogiendo algo del suelo—. No se cogen las cosas del suelo, ¿es que Shiho-oneesan no te enseñó esa parte de la vida?

— Iiiiii…

— ¿Iiiii? —Yui cogió lo que el niño tenía en la mano—. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en llamarme Iiiii? ¿Demasiada complicada la 'U' para ti? —Yui miró su mano viendo un pequeño clip con un perro en un gorrito de lana.

— Se les debe de haber caído a la pequeña —susurró Shouta. Yui se rió mientras limpiaba el clip—. ¿Qué tienes planeado ahora?

— Tanto que le ha gustado… —Yui se lo puso en el pelo corto del pequeño—. Que se lo quede.

— Shiho-oneesan te mata —se rió Shouta.

— Sí, pero antes de que lo haga… lo dejaré para la prosperidad —Yui se sacó el teléfono móvil y abrió la aplicación de la cámara—. Tetsuya-kun, mira aquí —el niño la miró sin entender mientras Yui hacía la foto—. Te adoro —cogió el niño en brazos y los dos se fueron hacia la comisaría. No tardaron en llegar en el lugar. Shinichi, Heiji, Shiho y la pareja Takagi estaban ocupados con los niños y el dibujante—. Anda, ve con tu mamá.

Yui dejó al niño al suelo y él se fue tambaleándose hacia Shiho y la cogió de las piernas. Shiho lo miró.

— Tetsuya, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shiho cogiéndolo y luego mirando hacia Yui y Shouta—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— Creo que acabamos de ver a esa mujer —respondió Shouta—. Así que veníamos a ver el dibujo.

— Bueno, creo que ya estamos, así que… —el dibujante se apartó y lo mostró a Kokoro. Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Ven a verlo —dijo Shiho. Shouta y Yui se acercaron. Tetsuya se quitó el clip de la cabeza y lo puso encima del dibujo.

— Incluso Tetsuya-kun la reconoce —se rió Yui—. Bien hecho.

— ¿Esta mujer?

— La han llamado Ken y es conocida de la Yakuza —respondió Shouta—. Estaba en el parque con una niña pequeña llamada Shiroma Yuki. El clip supongo que es de ella.

— ¿Qué haces tú con eso? —Shiho le quitó el clip de las manos al niño—. ¿Por qué tiene él eso?

— No, por nada —respondió Yui sonriendo—. No quería dármelo —mintió.

— Ahhhh… —el niño se quejó intentando cogerlo de su mano.

— Ni lo sueñes —se quejó Shiho—. Esto… es un localizador… —se lo dio a Shinichi que lo miró de cerca.

— Es cierto… —Shinichi se lo pasó a Heiji—. ¿Por qué debería de llevar un localizador el clip de una niña?

— Vete a saber —Shouta rodó los ojos—. En serio que esa familia son de lo más raro que me he encontrado nunca.

— ¿Tú estás con la Yakuza? —Shinichi y Heiji hablaron a la vez mirándolo sorprendidos.

— No, casi mata a uno de la Yakuza con su bicicleta, que no tiene nada que ver —se rió Yui.

— Gracias, Yui, muy hábil —respondió su compañero.

— De nada —ella sonrió—. Te aseguro que no te detendrán por eso —se rió—. Y menos viendo como es la jefa del Clan, que te dio el teléfono por si alguno de ellos se metía contigo.

— ¿Tienes un teléfono? —Heiji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. Oye, ¿te planteaste jamás trabajar con la policía?

— No le intentes reclutar —dijeron Shiho y Shinichi a la vez.

— Era broma —respondió el moreno apartándose mientras Shouta le daba la tarjeta.

— Bueno, vamos a ver… —Heiji sonrió—. Aunque no creo que podamos saber nada de eso.

— El Clan Shiroma, ¿eh? —Shinichi miró a Shouta de arriba abajo—. Realmente eras alguien muy valioso para esa gente.

— Por eso Gin no me hizo nada cuando me negué a matar a tu hija —Shouta se encogió de hombros y se fue de allí a paso rápido.

— Ah… Shouta-kun —Yui lo siguió rápidamente.

— Yui —Shinichi la llamó antes de que saliera—. Ve con Drake.

— Ah… me había olvidado de él —la niña puso una mano delante de su boca—. En seguida —echó a correr hacia fuera.

— Bueno, nosotros nos encargamos de esto entonces —sonrió Shinichi—. Gracias por avisarnos, chicos, habéis sido de mucha ayuda.

— Esto… —Kokoro bajó la mirada—. ¿Podemos irnos entonces? La comisaría no es un sitio agradable para nosotros.

— Sí, claro —Shinichi sonrió—. Miyano…

— Vamos chicos, os acompaño a vuestras casas —Shiho sonrió ampliamente y los niños la siguieron fuera de allí.

— Vayamos a visitar a esa gente —suspiró Heiji.

— Sí —Shinichi miró hacia Miwako que afirmó con la cabeza.

— Mantened el contacto en cualquier momento, ¿vale? —dijo la mujer.

— Voy con ellos —dijo Wataru dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla de su esposa—. Hasta ahora.

— Id con cuidado —Miwako se sentó en la silla y se centró en el montón de papeles que tenía delante, mientras los otros tres se alejaban de allí a paso rápido.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar de la tarjeta, observaron todo alucinados. Era un jardín enorme con una casa igual de enorme. El jardinero que por allí estaba se acercó a ellos con una mano vendada sin abrirles la verja.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —preguntó el hombre.

— ¿Podemos hablar con alguien de la casa, por favor? —preguntó Shinichi enseñando la placa.

— Yo soy de la casa, ¿qué quieren? —dijo el hombre de malas maneras.

— Oye, Ren, sé un poco más amable con la justicia, ¿quieres? —dijo otro hombre acercándose—. ¿Qué desean? —abrió la puerta y salió al lado de los agentes.

— ¿Usted es…? —dijo Takagi.

— Nao —respondió él—. Soy uno de los sirvientes.

— ¿Podríamos hablar con Shiroma Natsuko, por favor? —preguntó Heiji leyendo la tarjeta.

— Sí, no hay problema, acaba de llegar —dijo él reconociendo la tarjeta—. Pasen —el jardinero se alejó a grandes zancadas murmurando cosas como 'el enemigo en la casa' que Shinichi y Heiji decidieron no querer entender y que Takagi ni siquiera escuchó. Los tres siguieron al hombre hacia la casa y se adentraron al comedor, que era la primera puerta a la izquierda. El comedor ocupaba la mitad de la planta baja de la casa. Allá había la madre de la niña, diciendo cosas a las dos niñas casi idénticas que había dentro de un parque de bebés—. Natsuko-san, señora —Nao hizo una pequeña reverencia en cuanto la mujer se giró.

— Deja de rebajarte a sirviente, ¿quieres Nao? —Natsuko sonrió poniendo una mano en su hombro y levantándolo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —añadió mirando a los tres policías.

— Son de la policía, vienen a hablar con usted —dijo Nao.

— En realidad queremos hablar con alguien que ha estado con usted esta tarde —respondió Heiji mostrando la tarjeta a la mujer.

— Vaya, no recuerdo haber dado la tarjeta a alguien tan bonito como usted y menos que fuera policía —se rió Natsuko.

— Nos la dio Shouta-kun —respondió Heiji—. Porque él nos confirmó quien era la mujer del dibujo que unos niños han descrito —respondió mientras Shinichi mostraba el dibujo que había hecho el dibujante—. Dice que la llamó Ken.

— ¿Qué narices ha hecho esta vez? —Nao rodó los ojos con cansancio.

— Nao, ¿puedes quedarte con Yuki y Chizuko, por favor? —preguntó la mujer sonriendo. El hombre afirmó con la cabeza—. Vayamos por aquí, por favor. Aunque solo tengan 6 meses, pueden entenderlo todo.

— Ah, como quiera —Shinichi afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. La mujer se fue hacia la puerta del final del comedor—. Ken-san, estos señores te buscan —dijo la mujer en cuanto todos habían entrado. Luego cerró la puerta—. Son de la policía.

— ¿La policía? —la mujer del dibujo los miró con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba unas gafas de leer encima de su pelo de color rubio. Estaba sentada en la silla de un escritorio. Se levantó y se acercó a ellos, asegurándose de que cubría los papeles que tenía allí con su cuerpo—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

— ¿Es usted? —preguntó Shinichi mostrando el dibujo.

— Depende —se rió ella—. Si ha hecho algo malo, seguro que no.

— ¿Ha amenazado usted a unos niños en nombre de Gin? —preguntó Heiji arqueando una ceja.

— No sé quién es Gin —mintió ella—. Seguramente esto deberían de preguntarle a mi hermana gemela —respondió ella.

— ¿Tienes una hermana gemela? —preguntó Natsuko parpadeando confusa.

— Que no lo haya dicho nunca, no significa que no la tenga —rió Ken mirando a su señora—. Yo no he amenazado jamás a unos niños.

— ¿Puede decirnos dónde encontrar a su hermana? —preguntó Takagi.

— ¿Sabe? —ella se encogió de hombros—. No veo ni hablo con mi hermana desde hace más de 10 años —respondió ella—. Cuando mis padres murieron ella decidió abandonarme.

— ¿Cuántos años tenía? —Heiji la miró confundido, la mujer tenía 20 años.

— 10 años —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos—. Pero por mi felicidad terminé llegando a esta casa que me acogió como una más de la familia. Así que tampoco me importa dónde está esa bruja.

— De acuerdo —Shinichi frunció el ceño—. ¿Entonces? ¿No has tenido jamás ninguna relación con Ginebra o la Organización?

— No sé qué Organización —respondió ella—. Ni sé quién… ¿bebida alcohólica? ¿En serio sus padres le pusieron nombre de bebida alcohólica? Pobre chico.

— Disculpad, pero… —Natsuko se atrevió a interrumpir—. Podrían decirme los motivos por el que creen que ella ha hecho eso, por favor.

— Bueno, tenemos motivos por creer que hay gente que quiere sacar a unos criminales de la cárcel —respondió Heiji—. Por favor, si su hermana contacta con usted, ¿podría avisarnos? —preguntó mientras Shinichi le daba una pequeña tarjeta a Ken.

— Claro, no hay problema —la mujer miró a la tarjeta—. ¿El Programa Especial de la Policía de Kioto? ¿Qué es eso?

— Un montón de agentes de la Ley de varios países unidos en un solo Programa —respondió Shinichi—. Puede avisar a cualquiera —añadió—. No necesita ningún nombre. Ellos me avisarán en seguida. Gracias por su tiempo, y disculpe las molestias.

— No, no hay problema —Ken se sentó en la silla de nuevo—. Les avisaré en seguida, pero dudo que mi hermana quiera algo de mí.

— Está bien —se rió Heiji—. Disculpe por haberle robado su tiempo.

— Vengan, les acompaño —Natsuko señaló hacia la puerta y los tres salieron de allí. Natsuko salió detrás de ellos.

— Como si fuera a avisarles de algo —Ken tiró la tarjeta a la papelera—. La Organización renacerá, aunque tenga que hacerlo yo sola —no se había dado cuenta de que Natsuko la había escuchado antes de cerrar la puerta por completo.

— Disculpen —Natsuko sonrió—. ¿Podrían darme la tarjeta a mí también? —preguntó la mujer cuando estaban en la verja del jardín.

— Ah, claro —Shinichi se la dio.

— Les llamaré —sonrió la mujer—. ¿Disculpen, podrían decirme también qué grado de maldad tienen esos criminales, por favor?

— ¿Cómo qué grado? —Takagi frunció el ceño.

— El FBI, la CIA y la Interpol han estado también detrás de ellos durante más de 6 años —respondió Shinichi—. Piensa usted en el grado, sabiendo eso.

— ¿Puede ser que la familia de los que estén implicados puedan recibir daño por esa gente? —preguntó la mujer preocupada.

— Tal y como son ellos, seguro —respondió Heiji.

— Está bien —Natsuko bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Disculpe, ¿hay algo que le moleste? —preguntó Shinichi.

— No, no se preocupe —la mujer forzó una sonrisa—. Disculpen, tengo que ir a darles de comer a mis hijas —la mujer hizo una reverencia.

Los tres policías bajaron un poco la cabeza a modo de reverencia y la vieron irse corriendo hacia dentro de la casa.

— Nao —Natsuko se acercó al hombre hablando en susurros—. Mantén a Ken vigilada, por favor. No dejes que se acerque mucho a las niñas.

— Sí, claro, pero… —el hombre frunció el ceño—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

— Voy a pedirle a Minoru que averigüe algo, pero… no le digas nada a mi marido, ¿vale? —la mujer sonrió.

— Está bien…

— Nos oculta algo —dijeron Shinichi y Heiji a la vez.

— Una de las cosas que debéis de aprender de esta familia —dijo Takagi en un suspiro—. Es que arreglan sus conflictos entre los suyos. Jamás pedirán ayuda a la policía. Ya es mucho que la hija del gran Shiroma Murasaki os haya pedido una tarjeta.

— ¿Los conoce, inspector? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Sí, estuve un tiempo persiguiendo al cabeza de familia, pero murió hace un par de años en un naufragio y no se había vuelto a habla jamás de la familia Shiroma —Takagi suspiró—. Murasaki-san nos había ayudado en un par de ocasiones a la policía, pero por ese mismo motivo, él sabía también como ocultarnos las pruebas. Fue un dolor de cabeza de inicio a fin.

— Mmmmm… —Shinichi miró una última vez hacia la casa—. Bueno, esperemos entonces que la hija del Clan Shiroma sea algo más inteligente y deje las cosas de la Organización para nosotros.

— Tampoco es bueno que nos lo dejen solo a nosotros —dijo Heiji moviendo su mano con rapidez a forma de negación. Shinichi se rió—. Oye, quiero ver a mi hijo nacer, ¿vale? Al menos dame ese placer. Y ni se te ocurra volver a dispararme, que aún me duele la herida.

— Deberías de haber descansado más tiempo —dijo Shinichi.

— ¿Cómo narices iba a descansar con una herida de bala al brazo si tú tienes las costillas rotas y ni siquiera te tomaste un día de descanso, eh? —dijo el moreno con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Tienes las costillas rotas? —Takagi lo miró confundido—. ¿Por qué narices estás aquí entonces?

— Porque tampoco me duele —se rió Shinichi—. La gracia de haber sufrido las consecuencias de ese veneno, es que no hay dolor que haga más daño que ese.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan optimista en algo así? —Heiji rodó los ojos.

Shinichi se rió.

— No soy optimista —dijo—. Soy realista. Prueba el veneno y luego me dices si te duele el brazo o no.

— No gracias, tuve suficiente aguantando algunas veces tus malditos gritos —Heiji desvió la mirada.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Takagi.

— Nada —respondieron los dos a la vez iniciando el camino de vuelta.

— ¿Veneno? ¿Qué veneno? —preguntó el hombre siguiéndolos.

— Nada —dijeron los dos de nuevo.

— No seáis así, quiero saber eso —se quejó el hombre.

— Te aseguro que no lo quieres saber —dijo Heiji—. Te haría quedar muy mal.

* * *

><p>Bueno, Lady Kid, deseo que la ternura de Tetsuya te ayude a pasarlo bonito! :)<p>

Mata!

^^Shihoran^^


	54. Koizumi Akako, la bruja

Buenas! De nuevo por aquí... ya falta poco para terminar :)

Veo que andamos faltos de reviews u.u es una pena... los adoro todos u.u

**Lady Kid:** probar cuanto se puede trabar fanfiction ... no te lo aconsejo XD terminarías perdida XD sé que amas a Chishi es tu personaje predilecto XD últimamente he notado lo de que no se pueden copiar las frases, pero 'no problem', tendrás una copia de todo e.e Aunque no sé si te hubiera dejado la cuenta de caracteres copiar todo (?) Shouta y Yui como lentejas... sabes que me los imaginé redonditos y pequeños? XD oh dioses! XD jamás he tenido una imaginación tan vulgar como para llamarlos legumbres XD la presentación del grupo de niños asesinos, las palabras de Shouta puestas en Kokoro, lo de yui... vale, ok... que no entendí esa frase XD el motivo por el que dices que lo amó tanto que luego lo fastidia... pero supongo que te refieres a otra cosa así que no preguntaré por eso XD y sí! amaste a Tetsuya tal y como te dije XD Te-chan es un amor! jajajaja

solo... de nada! :3 espero que tu regalo de cumpleaños lo disfrutaras :)

Para aquellos que les interese, tengo que decirles que la familia Shiroma son personajes completamente míos, pero... voy a decirlo aunque ella no quiera. El personaje de Yuki, la pequeña niña en brazos de Natsuko o de Ken Chishi, es... Lady Kid XD sep, decidí poner una persona normal al medio y de echo, en esa familia también me hice a mí... un poco rara y excentrica pero... bueno, como tampoco sale ese personaje no os voy a aburrir con eso XD Os dejo con un capítulo para entender a Hakuba un poco y para que sepan lo que ha pasado recientemente con **Kuroba Kaito**

Mata na!

Pido reviews! TOT que sino los capítulos se sienten solos sin nada que comentar (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Koizumi Akako, la bruja.<strong>

La magia del primer amor consiste en nuestra ignorancia de que pueda tener fin.

**Benjamin Disraeli** (_Estadista inglés_).

Saguru siguió corriendo, aunque estuviera agotado. Si se detenía ni que fuera un segundo, ese tipo escaparía y no podría jamás poderlo encerrar de una vez por todas en las sombras. Llevaba demasiado tiempo detrás de él como para dejarlo escapar en esos momentos. Lo vio subirse al techo de otro coche, para saltar hacia otro balcón y entrar en una casa con la ventana abierta. Saguru lo maldijo en su mente. Miró unos segundos hacia atrás, viendo que su nuevo compañero tampoco podía seguir su ritmo, así que sin pensárselo dos veces desenfundó su pistola y disparó hacia él. La bala lo rozó en el hombro pero eso no lo detuvo tampoco. Ese tipo parecía haberlo visto en algún otro sitio. Se parecía demasiado a ese tipo que tanto odiaba. Realmente ese tipo se parecía demasiado a Kaito con lo que se refería a agilidad. Y tampoco era que odiase a Kaito, pero… ¿cómo narices se lo había hecho para que todos lo aceptaran de nuevo y nadie le hubiera dicho no te queremos como amigo? Se subió al coche después de suspirar y rodar los ojos y saltó detrás de ese tipo hacia dentro del bloque de pisos. Algo malo saldría de todo aquello. Akako le había dicho que había ido a verlas en la presentación del libro de Keiko, pero no le había dicho nada a Aoko. ¿Por qué? Entró en el piso con su pistola levantada y siguiendo al hombre que estaba saliendo por la puerta del apartamento, mientras seguía pensando acerca de Kaito. Si quería seguir a ese tipo tenía que dejar de pensar en ese mago ladrón que tanto deseaba ver entre rejas. Aoko le había contado lo que realmente había pasado con Kaito Kid y le había pedido que se rindiera. Al fin y al cabo, el ladrón había sido Tooichi. Kaito solo había cogido y devuelto las joyas y al final había podido destruir Pandora sin ni siquiera robarla. ¿Por qué había desaparecido entonces? ¿Por qué ni siquiera había podido hablar con Aoko después de que les pidieran a él y a Keiko que fueran testigos de su boda? Se apresuró a intentar cogerlo, pero el tipo se había metido dentro de un edificio alto. Lo siguió y observó cómo se metía dentro del ascensor. Vio que empezaba a subir así que él empezó a subir por las escaleras. Un piso, dos pisos, tres pisos, cuatro pisos… se estaba cansando de ese maldito. A la que lo encontrara no dudaría en cogerlo y dispararlo en la barriga para detenerlo de una vez. Escuchó la puerta del ascensor abrirse en el siguiente piso, así que hizo un último esfuerzo de resistencia y lo vio pasar por delante de él hacia una puerta abierta de un apartamento. Recordaba haber entrado alguna vez a ese apartamento y le parecía realmente familiar. Justo cuando entró en la puerta abierta, el lugar se oscureció levemente. Era como entrar en una cueva en la que la gente practicara magia oscura. Fue entonces cuando recordó haber estado en ese lugar. Era el apartamento de Akako.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer en una habitación gritó con fuerza un 'detente' que no sabía si lo había gritado con demasiada fuerza o si simplemente se lo había imaginado. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensarlo si quiera. Escuchó un portazo al otro lado y notó que su corazón daba un vuelco. Levantó la pistola viendo al hombre intentando abrir la puerta.

— ¿Crees que has hecho bien metiéndote en el medio? —preguntó la voz de Kaito detrás de la puerta que Saguru acababa de dejar atrás. Él se giró de golpe viendo a Kaito al lado de Akako—. No creo que debas de meterte al medio, Koizumi.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Hakuba viendo al chico.

— ¿No puedo venir a visitar a una amiga? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

— Oye, te he perdonado porque Aoko me lo pidió, pero no creas que te perdonaré todas tus fechorías —dijo Saguru en un tono severo—. Desaparece de una vez, pero deja a Aoko en paz.

— El criminal quiere escapar por la otra puerta —sonrió Akako señalando al hombre que estaba intentando pasar por detrás del policía sin ser descubierto. La chica movió dos dedos y la puerta se cerró de un portazo. El tipo se abalanzó encima de la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero de nuevo se había cerrado con llave.

— ¿Qué narices pasa en esta casa? —preguntó el tipo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kaito acercándose a él—. Simplemente pasa que has entrado en la casa de una bruja con poderes excepcionales, eso pasa. No saldrás de aquí, hasta que a Koizumi Akako lo quiera. Bienvenido a mi mundo —se rió—. Aunque resulta que esa bruja se había quedado sin poderes, ¿cómo es que puedes seguir cerrando las puertas? —miró hacia Akako.

— Básicamente antes de perderlos los encerré en mi interior, para así no perderlos del todo —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y por qué te interesa el tema?

— Ya te dije que me preocupo por tu salud.

— Mi salud está perfecta —respondió ella mientras Saguru se acercaba a la puerta para comprobar que estaba cerrada.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó él.

— ¿Cómo lo he hecho? —Akako lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Aunque no lo creas lo mío son solo trucos de magia, lo suyo es magia —respondió Kaito con una sonrisa mientras la señalaba por encima de su hombro. Akako le golpeó con el codo a un lado de la barriga, haciéndolo encoger—. Oye, no hagas eso —se quejó.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —Saguru la miró confundido—. ¿Cómo es que él sabe algo que yo no y me lo intentas esconder?

— No estoy intentando esconderte nada —respondió ella rodando los ojos—. Como si no nos conociéramos lo suficiente Saguru. No tienes una mente apta para entender esto.

— ¿Entender? —preguntó Hakuba—. ¿Entender el qué? —Akako desapareció y apareció detrás de él. Lo rodeó con un brazo por la espalda y puso dos dedos delante de él. Saguru le cogió la mano y luego, de los dedos de ella, empezó a salir fuego. Hakuba observó con atención. Se conocía suficiente los dedos de ella para comprobar que no tenía nada oculto en ellos. La miró asustado, luego miró a Kaito que sonreía travieso, al otro lado, con sus manos en la cintura—. Esto es…

— Ya te he dicho que lo mío son trucos de magia comparándolo con lo suyo —se rió Kaito.

— Eres… —Hakuba estaba palideciendo y Akako se apartó de él cogiéndolo de la mano. Hizo aparecer una silla en el lugar e hizo sentar al detective en ella—. Eres…

— Una bruja… —susurró ella—. La única bruja que queda viva del clan Koizumi. Pero ya casi no tengo poderes. Porque tuve que encerrarlos en mí por si algún día tenía descendencia.

— Me gustaría que me contaras un poco acerca de eso de encerrar tus poderes… ¿es algo normal? —Kaito frunció el ceño.

El hombre que estaba con ellos se quedó apoyado en la pared asustado. ¿Quién era esa gente?

— Como sabes Kuroba… una bruja pierde sus poderes cuando llora. Eso ya te lo conté una vez, pero… descubrí algo el día en que lloré que me hizo pensar en cómo detener ese poder que aminoraba en mi interior.

**Flashback**

Después de escuchar acerca de la desaparición de Kuroba, Akako se había centrado en buscarlo a través de todos sus poderes, pero por alguna razón no podía encontrar ningún rastro de él. Sentía la magia de otra familia de magos cercano a Kaito, pero no podía ni tan solo descubrir quién era la persona que ocultaba la energía vital del ladrón. Estaba desesperada por encontrarlo, sin darse cuenta de que su corazón se estaba llenando de dudas y sufrimiento. Hasta que de repente, algo cayó delante de ella. En sus manos había caído una gota de agua. Miró hacia el techo intentando ver si había algo que hubiera hecho que esa pequeña saliera de allí, pero no había nada. Justo entonces, notó como rodaba otra gota por su mejilla. Puso sus manos en su cara y con más desesperación notó que estaba llorando. Si perdía sus poderes entonces jamás podría encontrar al ladrón. Debía de hacer algo para detener la pérdida de sus poderes. Cogió su libro de magia y empezó a pasar páginas para encontrar algo acerca de la perdida de poderes. Otra gota cayó. Esta vez encima del libro, provocando una pequeña luz que iluminó la página. Akako se quedó mirando ese lugar. Parecía que la gota tuviera la pequeña parte de poderes que acababa de perder. Se centró en buscar restos de su magia que notaba que iba desapareciendo lentamente. La magia recorría sus mejillas para perderse al suelo.

**Fin del Flashback**

— Me di cuenta de que la magia se estaba escapando a través de mis lágrimas, así que lo que hice fue encerrar mi magia en mi interior. Ahora puedo hacer pequeñas cosas, como cerrar puertas o conjuros que no tengan que ir muy lejos. Pero ya no puedo invocar la magia de Satán —informó Akako.

— ¿Sa… Sa… Sa… Satán? —tartamudeó Hakuba.

— Sí, esa cosa que habitualmente se dibuja con dos cuernos, se pinta de rojo y habita al infierno —dijo Kaito sonriendo satisfecho por ver que el detective palidecía aún más.

— Pero… pero… ¿cuándo?

— Bueno, una vez avisé a Kuroba de que querías cogerlo —sonrió ella enrojeciendo levemente—. Ya sabes que siempre he tenido un poco de debilidad por él, así que le advertí de eso… —Akako se encogió de hombros—. Así que le tuve que decir que contactaba con él para que me creyera.

— Pero yo seguí sin creerla… —Kaito rodó los ojos—. Ese día fue en el que por poco no me coges… y ella apareció en mi lugar con una escoba. ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Tú eras la de la escoba? —preguntó Saguru levantándose de la silla.

— Así es…

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que él sabe acerca de tu…?

— ¿Brujería? —Kaito sonrió encontrando por él la palabra.

— Iba a decir secreto, pero sí, tus poderes… —Saguru miró a Kaito y luego volvió a mirar a la mujer—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que él lo sabe?

— Bueno… poco antes de eso de la escoba… ¿cuándo fue que intenté eliminarte en la torre de Tokio? —preguntó Akako.

— Ni me acuerdo de eso, bruja… —se quejó él—. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde ese día. Mi memoria no llega a tanto.

— ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo a mí? —preguntó Saguru.

— Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que eres detective por encima de cualquier hecho irracional… no tenía pensado decírtelo tan pronto —respondió ella.

— ¿Antes o después de que los demás se enteraran, eh? —preguntó él.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta Saguru? —preguntó Akako con el ceño fruncido.

— Que llevamos dos años juntos y ni siquiera te atreviste a decirme algo tan importante —se quejó él.

— Bueno, eso de juntos… —Akako desvió la mirada—. Llevamos juntos más tiempo…

— A espaldas de la gente —respondió Hakuba.

— Me sorprende que te hayas equivocado con lo perfeccionista que eres con las horas —añadió Akako.

— ¿Por qué empiezo a ver que esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido? —Kaito se sentó al lado del desconocido y sonrió hacia él, sacando de la nada una bolsa de palomitas—. ¿Quieres?

El hombre, asustado, negó con la cabeza, apartándose de él. El hombre se levantó y se acercó a la única escapatoria posible que quedaba mientras Saguru y Akako seguían discutiendo.

— Oye, que hay cinco pisos hacia abajo y no hay escalera de incendios en esta ventana —dijo Kaito con una sonrisa. El hombre ni siquiera lo escuchaba se abalanzó encima de la ventana intentando escapar de esos locos—. Perdonad que interrumpa chicos —Kaito se levantó rápidamente poniéndose entre ellos con la bolsa al medio. Los dos lo miraron con enfado—. Ese tipo está a punto de saltar.

Los dos miraron hacia la ventana. Saguru se abalanzó encima de él para intentar detenerlo, pero no iba a llegar a tiempo. Akako hizo un movimiento con su mano y tiró de él a distancia hasta volverlo hacia dentro, sin ni siquiera cerrar la ventana.

— ¡No! ¡Dejadme ir! ¡Estáis locos! ¡Este policía está maldito! ¡Es una bruja! ¡Es una bruja! ¡Es una bruja! —gritó el hombre asustado—. ¡Soltadme! ¡Me ha maldecido! ¡Auxilio!

— ¿De qué narices estás hablando? —preguntó Akako—. Yo no maldigo a la gente si no tengo algo de la persona a la que debo maldecir.

— Y yo no estoy loco —se quejó Kaito.

— Y yo no estoy maldito —añadió Saguru.

— Bueno, ¿qué te parece si me dejas ir, Koizumi? —preguntó Kaito—. Tengo que hacer una cosa con Aoko, aún y… vaya que estoy perdiendo todo el día aquí encerrado.

— Tú no te vas hasta que no me digas lo que hiciste con Aoko —se quejó Akako señalándolo.

— Yo tampoco me iré hasta que me respondas el motivo por el que no me dijiste nada —se quejó Hakuba.

— ¡Dejadme ir! —gritó el hombre.

Akako arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Primero de todo… —con un movimiento de mano el hombre salió disparado por la ventana manteniéndose al aire completamente rígido, mientras su cara palidecía—. Si no quieres morir más te vale que te calles. Los gritos me enfurecen —dijo ella. El hombre se calló al acto y ella volvió a entrarlo a la habitación—. Segundo… ¿quieres ir directo al infierno, Kuroba?

— Aoko está embarazada —dijo él levantando los brazos asustado—. Eso era lo que iba a decirte ella cuando os interrumpí…

— ¿Está embarazada? —preguntó Saguru—. ¿Y cuándo ibais a darnos la noticia? —se quejó el detective.

— Nunca, no teníais porque saberlo hasta que hubieran nacido. Porque eso hubiera enfurecido aún más al inspector Nakamori —se quejó él—. No podemos decirle a él porque Aoko sabe que su padre me mataría y por eso no le dijimos, hasta el día en que tengan que nacer.

— ¿Tengan?

— Bueno, ¿ves como no era tan difícil de decir, Kuroba? —Akako sonrió con fuerza mientras los dos ignoraban las palabras del detective—. Tú ya puedes irte, no tienes porque quedarte aquí.

— No, no me iré ahora —sonrió él—. Me estás echando voluntariamente eso significa que no puedo saber algo que quiero saber.

— Eres un pesado —Akako lo fulminó con la mirada alzando dos dedos hacia él—. ¡Largo de aquí!

Kaito saltó por la ventana.

— Pero no te pongas así mujer —se quejó mientras se alejaba.

El hombre al que Saguru había estado persiguiendo, se asustó yendo hacia la ventana y observó como el mago se iba con el ala delta.

— Llévame contigo… —susurró en una queja.

— Cierra el pico —se quejó Akako. El hombre la miró y se apartó de ella todo lo que pudo—. Bueno, ¿algo más que preguntar?

— ¿Algo más que contar? —preguntó el detective con el ceño fruncido—. Antes de que me entere por otros sitios o otras personas.

— No, nada —respondió ella sonriendo—. Al menos por mi parte…

— Por la mía tampoco —añadió él cruzando sus brazos.

— Perdóname, Saguru —susurró ella—. De verdad no quería que te alejaras de mí asustado por esto…

— No es que me asuste fácilmente —dijo él—. Es algo fuera de la realidad, pero… de algún modo debería de poderlo entender… no sé…

— Ahora tu primera pregunta es si te he estado espiando —Akako se rió.

— No, creo que mi primera pregunta ha sido si estoy a salvo a tu lado —dijo él—. Esa fue la segunda.

— Ah… bueno, a salvo lo estás —respondió ella acercándose a él—. Porque yo puedo protegerte a distancia. Y no, no he estado espiándote. Y sí… si esta relación sigue avanzando y alguna vez tenemos una criatura… esta tal vez tenga poderes.

— Es bueno saberlo antes de que me encuentre sin cejas de repente —sonrió él.

— Está bien… —Akako lo besó en la frente—. ¿Nos vemos luego?

— Sí, déjame llevar a este a la comisaría y vengo en seguida —respondió él.

— Está bien. Te espero.

— Sácame de aquí, por favor… —susurró el hombre abalanzándose encima de la puerta.

— Oh, sí, claro. Ningún problema, pero… —Saguru sacó las esposas de su bolsillo y las mostró al hombre.

— Lo que sea pero sácame de aquí —suplicó él mirando con miedo a Akako.

— Que sepas que digas lo que digas nadie te va a creer —sonrió ella—. Porque el único que es famoso haciendo trucos baratos de magia es el que ha saltado por la ventana.

Saguru se acercó al hombre y lo esposó. En seguida la puerta se abrió y él salió rápido de allí seguido por Hakuba. En cuanto salieron del edificio, Saguru miró unos segundos hacia arriba y luego miró al hombre.

— Tengo un problema —suspiró el policía—. Mi novia es una bruja.

— ¿Un problema dices? —preguntó el hombre con la voz elevada—. ¿Un problema? ¡Eso no es un problema! ¡Eso es un grave problema! ¡Es una bruja! ¡Un demonio! ¡Un bicho raro!

Saguru lo pellizcó en la mejilla y tiró de ella.

— Aún así sigue siendo mi novia, idiota —se quejó.

— Do… do ziento… —dijo el hombre.

— Que cosa más extraña —susurró soltando al hombre—. Por alguna razón… es como si no me sorprendiera. Como si lo hubiera sabido desde un principio —susurró Saguru.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —preguntó el hombre en un grito histérico, haciendo que la gente de la calle se los quedara mirando—. ¡No puedes acercarte más a ella! ¡Te hará un maleficio y morirás!

— Chico… no tengo dinero suficiente porque trabajo como policía para detener a gente como tú —se quejó Saguru en un suspiro—. Así que si no me quiere me lo dirá en persona. No es una mala persona aunque sea una bruja.

— ¿No es una…? ¿No es…? —el hombre tartamudeaba desesperado—. ¡Es una bruja!

— Sí. Y sigue llamándola a ver si baja —se rió él empujándolo levemente para que siguiera andando—. Tal vez venga a visitarte a la cárcel.

En cuanto volvió de detener al hombre, Saguru vio a la chica a fuera de la casa, hablando apresuradamente con una mujer de su edad, vestida en un traje rosa chillón al puro estilo de la nobleza inglesa del siglo XIX.

— Vas a ayudarnos Koizumi —dijo la mujer mirándola con odio.

— No, no lo haré. Nuestra especie no es algo que pueda propagarse usando a los humanos como herramientas —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos—. No pienso ayudar al clan Kurogane.

— ¡Vas a hacerlo! —gritó ella.

— ¡¿O qué?! —Akako sonrió levantando la voz mientras alzaba una mano hacia su dirección—. ¡¿Qué piensas hacerme, Majiko?! ¡Adelante intenta atacarme con todo lo que tengas!

— ¡Voy a robar tus poderes y a usarlos contra aquello a lo que amas! ¡Voy a conseguir que el clan Kurogane resista! ¡Dominaremos la brujería! —gritó.

Hakuba se puso al lado de la mujer y la miró de arriba abajo.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen tantos gritos señora? —preguntó mirándola—. Por favor, que los vecinos de este tranquilo barrio necesitan un poco de tranquilidad —se quejó.

— Aléjese de mí si no quiere salir herido —se quejó la mujer.

— Majiko, en serio no es necesario que tengas tanto interés en propagar a los Kurogane… —suspiró Akako.

— ¡Lo haré! ¡Porque vosotros decidisteis traicionarnos! —gritó ella señalándola—. ¡Voy a recuperar nuestro territorio! ¡El territorio que los Koizumi nos quitasteis!

— ¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Saguru.

— Ahora mismo no tengo ni idea —Akako rodó los ojos—. ¿Nos vamos? Igualmente tiene miedo de mí poder, así que…

— Ah… —Saguru se acercó a ella y le alargó la mano al puro estilo inglés—. Será un placer, Akako-san —los dos se giraron para irse.

— ¡No me des la espalda Koizumi! —gritó la mujer.

Akako se giró con enojo ante la atenta mirada del policía. Al hombre le pareció que sus ojos destellaban un poco más rojizos de lo normal.

— ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No oséis meteros en mi territorio, Kurogane, porque sufriréis la ira de nuestro sirviente y señor! —gritó Akako.

Kurogane Majiko desapareció delante de todo el mundo y Akako suspiró.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Saguru—. ¿Quién es ella?

— Es una mujer, que cree que podemos utilizar los humanos para hacer que nuestra magia sea más fuerte —susurró Akako bajando la mirada. El hombre la miró interrogativamente—. Si matamos a los humanos con nuestra magia, conseguimos tener más poder. Pero matar a humanos fue prohibido por mi familia hace ya millones de años, justo después de que terminara la cacería de brujas. La familia Kurogane había sido mi familia y era la única que podía hacer decretos acerca de la brujería. Pero… hace ya cuatro generaciones, que el único varón de la familia Kurogane que quedaba, se cambió el apellido al casarse, poniéndose el de su mujer. Desde entonces, las hijas de los Kurogane y sus descendientes han estado persiguiendo a mi familia por desertores y quieren cambiar las leyes, pero necesitan la firma de mi familia para hacerlo, porque somos los que hemos heredado más poder de todos. Mi madre se casó con un Koizumi y por eso llevo su apellido. Jamás me ha importado el apellido. Es más, desearía no tener una historia que aprenderme acerca de la magia y vivir como una persona normal, pero… esa gente cada dos por tres me siguen visitando para intentar robarme mis poderes y así poder volver a matar a los humanos —Akako se encogió de hombros—. Los asesinatos y homicidios jamás han ido con mi apariencia de chica buena.

— Lo sé… —Saguru le acarició levemente la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber más acerca de ese mundo… de algún modo… siento que puedo entenderlo.

— No puedes entenderlo —se quejó ella—. Eres demasiado perfecto en la realidad.

— Puedo entenderlo —insistió el policía.

— ¿Quieres entender mi mundo?

— Quiero participar en él —añadió él.

— Como quieras, pero… —Akako lo besó en la mejilla y sonrió con calidez—. Te advierto de que es un mundo lleno de cosas sin sentido y de absurdas maldiciones.

— Creo que podré resistir eso —se rió Saguru—. Soy el novio de una bruja, al fin y al cabo, de una bruja, preciosa y a la que quiero con todo mi corazón.

— Eres un ángel —sonrió ella.

— Oh, entrando en el tema… ¿en serio hablaste con Satanás? —preguntó Saguru.

— Sí —respondió ella.

— ¿Entonces también existe…? —Hakuba señaló hacia el cielo.

— Quién sabe… yo solo conozco… —ella señaló al suelo—. La brujería es cosa de demonios.

— Bueno… al menos sabes que irás a un lugar caliente y no vas a pasar frío —sonrió él.

— No quisieras ver mi vestimenta de puro verano —se rió ella.

— ¿Es que además tienes uniforme de bruja? —preguntó Saguru—. ¿Qué es esto, Harry Potter? —preguntó.

— No… lo mío es algo más… —Akako acercó sus labios al oído del chico y habló en un susurro—, pro-vo-ca-ti-vo.

Saguru enrojeció en el acto mientras ella se reía con fuerza.

— No tiene gracia —se quejó él.

— Sí que la tiene… ¿quieres verlo? —Akako señaló hacia el edificio—. Vamos a mostrarte lo que sabes acerca de la brujería, detective…

— Está bien… una clase gratuita a un mundo desconocido —Saguru se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta a la mujer para que entrara—. Una tarde entretenida.

* * *

><p>Para aquellos que no hayan leído <strong>MAGIC KAITO <strong>o no hayan tenido la oportunidad o la paciencia de ver los capítulos de anime de **Detective Conan** dedicados solo al mago ladrón mejor que Arsène Lupin... sí! Akako, la chica de pelo púrpura-rojizo, es una bruja. Ella tiene poderes normales y en uno de los capítulos de Magic Kaito (incluso en los de DC) se la ve hablando con una bola de cristal, maldiciendo a Kaito y persiguiéndolo por la torre de Tokio con patines (con un vestido un poco no apto para menores pervertidos) y se la ve también invocando las fuerzas de Satán (un demonio un poco azulado para nuestras experiencias, pero que disfruté aún más al no verlo rojo del infierno XD). Espero haberles aclarado las dudas a aquellos que no hayan leído el ladrón o no hayan podido ver esos capítulos que están en unos capítulos un poco avanzados dependiendo de en qué traducciones nos basemos. Así que disculpen si por alguna razón les he hecho perder el hilo del capítulo.

Espero dejen reviews!

MATANA!

^^Shihoran^^


	55. Crucero a nado

Buenas! Feliz San Jordi! *O* Día del libro y la rosa, hoy actualizo jajajaja. Hoy es el último flashback de esta historia, así que no me maten. Ya solo me quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo, que me está costando más de lo que creía XD

**Lady Kid:** la escena de las esposas… ay… no la olvidaré jamás esta… en cierto modo disfruto muchísimo con la amistad entre Kaito y Saguru, pero también una especie de amistad entre Heiji y Kaito o Shinichi y Kaito. De algún modo me siento realizada cada vez que veo esta amistad fluir en la escritura (¿existe la amistad entre Kaito y Heiji? Bueno, no sé si existe o la imaginé más bien jajajaja). La verdad es que a Saguru aún no lo he trabajado lo suficiente y tal vez eso pueda llevar a confusión, pero aún así los pensamientos y hechos de Saguru son los que más me gusta escribir. Bueno, no voy a comentar todo tu review, porque sería casi como repetir el capítulo jajajaja pero sí, yo también me imaginé a Saguru viendo el traje de Akako. Aunque no termina de gustarme la reacción tan pasiva que ha tenido una mente racional ante la magia… tal vez Saguru sea el menos racional de todos (?) El criminal saliendo de la carcel y encontrándose con Akako… buff pobre hombre que miedo debe de pasar XD aunque este está más para encerrarlo al manicomio que en la cárcel jajajajajaja porque después de eso se vuelve loco. Vale… me consideras Robin o Mary Jane… Robin aún (no hablando de One Piece por supuesto XD) pero Mary Jane… ha sonado muy mal XDDDDDDDDD tu identidad secreta será revelada más adelante aún (?) Feliz Sant Jordi! *O*

Bueno, les dejo con este capítulo de nuevo y espero que puedan dejarme reviews! *O* No sean tímidos y comenten que esta escritora se pone triste sin sus quejas TOT

Mata!

* * *

><p><strong>Crucero a nado.<strong>

Cuatro cosas hay que nunca vuelven más: una bala disparada, una palabra hablada, un tiempo pasado y una ocasión desaprovechada.

**Proverbio árabe**.

Hace unos años…

Kaito saltó a la lancha sin pensárselo dos veces. Shinichi lo vio desde lejos mientras intentaba no ser visto por los hombres con rifles que estaban a su lado. Comprobó su reloj una vez más y deseó que no los vieran en ningún momento. Cuando los hombres hubieron pasado, él corrió hacia el otro lado del muelle, un poco agachado y saltó hacia la lancha. Kaito lo miró sonriendo mientras le zarandeaba las llaves del bote en las narices.

— Deberías dejar de robar —susurró Shinichi con un hilo de voz muy débil.

— Lo siento, detective, ese sigue siendo lo que nos salva de no estar muertos ahora mismo —sonrió el mago divertido.

— Si no fuera por eso ya estarías entre rejas —se quejó él cogiéndole las llaves de las manos. Las puso en el contacto de la lancha y la encendió con rapidez. Cuando los hombres armados se dieron cuenta, ellos ya estaban perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche—. Te dije que era una trampa y que no quería ir allí —le dijo Shinichi por encima del motor.

— Oye, teníamos que hacerlo —debíamos de intentar salvarla.

— Y he terminado matándola por salvarte —se quejó Shinichi—. ¿Dónde se ha metido Hondo?

— Se ha ido directo hacia los coches, así que seguramente se habrá largado por el otro lado —dijo Kaito—. He oído unos cuantos rumores acerca de él, ¿sabes?

— ¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó Shinichi

— Como que quiere matarte por algo relacionado con tu novia —respondió el ladrón sentándose en el banco mientras sacaba un lápiz de su bolsillo imitando como si estuviera fumando.

— ¿Te estás riendo? —Shinichi arqueó una ceja y lo miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué debería de reírme de eso? —Kaito sonrió travieso mientras tiraba el lápiz por la borda—. Solo son… rumores, ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué si nadie te ha juzgado entre el grupo, ahora te dignas tu a juzgar a los demás?

— Yo no estoy juzgando a nadie, pero vuestro trío, cuarteto, quinteto o sexteto amoroso empieza a traerme mucha curiosidad —sonrió Kaito—. Llevamos ya 267 días y 4 años juntos y lo que estoy descubriendo de tu pasado me interesa suficiente como para no largarme a Japón ya mismo.

— ¿Tienes contados los días? ¿También las horas? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo con malicia.

— No soy ese pomposo, ¿sabes? —preguntó Kaito—. Pero me aterra saber que casi he pasado más tiempo con vosotros que con ese inspector que sigue persiguiendo a Kaito Kid.

Shinichi paró el motor y apagó las luces.

— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a distraerlos desde aquí? —Shinichi sonrió mientras Kaito miraba hacia atrás.

— ¿Quieres ver mi nuevo invento entonces? —preguntó Kaito agachándose mientras veían que una lancha se acercaba hacia ellos.

— Qué si quiero verlo, pregunta… —Shinichi sonrió—. ¿Para qué fuiste a ver a ese científico loco, si no?

— Ah… pobre invento, tendré que volver a crearlo de cero —Kaito sacó de la nada un mando a distancia—. ¿Crees que estará suficientemente hundido?

— No lo sé, pero pronto pasarán el punto —susurró Shinichi.

— Ojalá hubieran tenido un helicóptero, hubiera sido más fácil —se quejó Kaito.

— Ojalá ni tu ni Hondo hubierais sido cogidos por esa chica, hubiera sido menos dificultoso… —añadió Shinichi escondiéndose a su lado mientras Kaito pulsaba el botón. El lugar en dónde la lancha estaba, de repente se volvió una nube de agua que se alzaba como si del monstruo del Lago Ness se tratara. La lancha desapareció saltando por encima de las aguas y los dos hombres armados que había dentro volaron hasta casi tocarles a ellos—. ¿Deberíamos de rescatarlos?

— Por estas aguas hay muchos tiburones, ¿sabías?

— Claro que sí, estamos a mar abierto —Shinichi miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Deberíamos? —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Puede que sea menos doloroso si los dejamos nadar de vuelta.

— Oye, son 2 millas náuticas de distancia. ¿En serio quieres dejarlos nadar? ¿Parecen ancianos? —Shinichi observó por encima del banco como los dos hombres pedían auxilio.

— ¿3,7 quilómetros? —Kaito miró hacia el cielo estrellado—. Luego nos harán recorrer a nosotros estos quilómetros…

— ¿Estás preparado? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo.

— Tengo algún truco restante bajo la manga —respondió él.

— Entonces hagámoslo antes de que se los coman los tiburones y no tengamos a nadie a quiénes hacerles pagar el pato —Shinichi sonrió mientras entraba dentro de la lancha y cogía una cuerda y un salvavidas—. ¡Hey! ¡¿Necesitan ayuda?! —gritó hacia ellos.

— ¡Deprisa! —gritó uno aterrado.

— ¡Estamos desarmados así que mucho cuidado con lo que hacéis! —gritó Kaito.

— ¿Por qué narices les has dicho eso? —preguntó Shinichi mirándolo de reojo.

— Me gustaría saberlo a mí también —respondió el ladrón.

Shinichi sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos. Tiró el salvavidas hacia uno de ellos y el otro se acercó para agarrarse a su compañero. Shinichi y Kaito tiraron de la cuerda con fuerza hasta que estuvieron a su lado y les ayudaron a subir.

— Bueno, señores… —Shinichi sonrió alzando sus brazos—. ¿Nos llevan a tierra y nos olvidamos del asunto?

— Habéis robado una lancha de nuestro…

— De quién nos había secuestrado —se quejó Kaito—. Así que no tenéis derecho a quejaros —añadió—. Nos lleváis a tierra firme y nos olvidamos de intentar deteneros.

— ¿Detenernos? —uno de los hombres sonrió hacia el otro—. ¿Cómo pensáis hacerlo? —sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y Shinichi arqueó una ceja.

— Se te ha mojado la pistola… ¿crees que va a funcionar igualmente? —preguntó acercándose a Kaito. El hombre disparó hacia el cielo y Shinichi y Kaito se asustaron. Se cogieron las manos en un instinto para no caer al agua—. Vale, el próximo invento, ladrón de pacotilla, una pistola acuática —Shinichi lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— Pero bueno, no culpes al mensajero —se quejó él—. Si hubiera sabido de eso, les hubiera robado las armas, hubiera sido más factible…

— Al agua los dos… —sonrió el hombre desarmado.

— ¿Al agua? —Shinichi y Kaito se miraron—. ¿Para qué?

— Vais a servir de comida a los tiburones —se rió.

— Ah… pretende hacernos nadar —sonrió Kaito.

— Deberían de haber ido ellos a nadar —se quejó Shinichi.

— Podrían habernos simplemente dejado morir allí, hubiera sido menos cruel —sonrió Kaito—. Vamos… estoy lleno de sangre, está claro que no van a estarse quietecitos esas cosas…

— Allá vosotros —el hombre sonrió con malicia.

— Dos agentes del FBI, perseguidos por secuestrar a una niña de 9 años y siendo asesinados por tiburones… eso es tan cruel como suena —Shinichi se subió al banco para saltar.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kaito.

— Ir a nadar —respondió Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros.

— Son 4 quilómetros hasta la costa, ¿estás loco? —el ladrón se subió a su lado cogiéndole de la chaqueta.

Shinichi se la quitó.

— Gracias… me molestaba —sonrió dejándolo con la chaqueta en la mano.

— Oye, mis trucos en cuanto se mojen van a dejar de funcionar y menos con esos pececitos tan… grandes… —Kaito frunció la nariz con enfado.

— No me seas idiota… —Shinichi se quedó mirando el mar—. ¿Prefieres que te disparen? —entonces se dio cuenta de algo y lo miró de reojo sonriendo—. ¿O es que le tienes miedo a algo más que unos simples tiburones?

— Estoy lleno de sangre —dijo Kaito—. Huelen la sangre a 1 quilómetro de distancia, ¿tú estás loco?

— Le tienes miedo a los peces —Shinichi se rió.

— No le tengo miedo a los… —Kaito miró al agua y luego miró hacia los hombres, mientras se ataba la chaqueta de Shinichi en su cintura con fuerza—. Dadnos unos segundos, ¿vale? Solo…

— Ni uno más… —dijo el hombre del arma—. Tenéis diez segundos para saltar y os disparamos… 10… 9…

— ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? —Shinichi parpadeó confuso.

— ¡No le tengo miedo al agua! ¡Nada me da miedo a parte de sangrar delante de unos bichos como esos! —gritó él—. ¡Te arrancan un brazo con los dientes, ¿lo sabías?!

— 8…

— ¡Esas cosas hacen daño! ¡No llegaremos vivos a la costa! —gritó Kaito.

— ¡Bueno, es mejor intentarlo que estar muerto, ¿no?! —gritó Shinichi zarandeándolo.

— 6…

— Vale… yo no digo lo de que nos agarramos de las manos si tu no dices que le tengo miedo a los peces —suspiró Kaito

— Trato hecho —Shinichi sonrió mientras Kaito sacaba de la nada una caja de color negro. Con un cuchillo en la otra mano, cortó la cuerda del salvacidas y se lanzó al agua mientras Shinichi se cogía a él con fuerza.

— ¿Qué narices están…? —los dos hombres se acercaron a ellos con las armas alzadas y les apuntaron, pero ellos ya habían desaparecido en la oscuridad con el flotador y la caja. Los hombres empezaron a disparar a la oscuridad. Uno de ellos encendió la lancha y empezó a seguirlos mientras el otro seguía disparando.

Kaito había enganchado la caja en el centro del salvavidas y se había cogido a las cuerdas de este con fuerza. El motor de la caja se encendió con rapidez y los dos empezaron a arrastrarse por el mar dirección a Manhattan. Cuando escucharon el primer disparo, Shinichi por poco no se suelta de él, pero Kaito cogió con fuerza el jersey del chico que rodeaba su cintura para ayudarlo a aguantar. Dirigir un salvavidas solo cogido con las cuerdas era realmente un nuevo reto para él, se movían a una velocidad relativamente rápida y el agua empezaba a privarle de la respiración que debía de tener entonces. Escuchó a su lado a Shinichi tosiendo. Le habían dado las balas. Por suerte la lancha estaba pasando por su lado muy lejos de ellos, así que ya no los veían. Entraron por el río Hudson y Kaito los llevó por debajo de puentes y demás hasta encontrar un sitio en donde pudieran salir de allí con rapidez. El lugar estaba repleto de gente que trasnochaba tomando sus bebidas en las terrazas de algún bar con vistas al río. La gente los miró desde lejos cuando los vieron salir, pero como siempre omitieron levantarse para ayudar. Una norma de civilización en la ciudad de Nueva York, era que si veías a alguien con problemas y te detenías a verlos, debías de pararte a ayudar. La ayuda no llegaba. Kaito ayudó a Shinichi a salir y lo miró de arriba abajo. Al ladrón le costaba respirar, pero parecía que estaba mejor que el detective que estaba tosiendo con fuerza y se sujetaba ahora la barriga con fuerza.

— Está bien… —Kaito miró a su alrededor. Nadie parecía importarles que dos personas acabaran de salir de un río completamente sucio, llenos de heridas y casi moribundos—. Quédate aquí, iré a solicitar ayuda —Kaito se levantó rápidamente y se adentró al bar más cercano para pedir ayuda al camarero que allí había para que avisara a una ambulancia. El camarero le dejó entrar en un pequeño despacho en dónde había un teléfono y Kaito llamó con rapidez.

Shinichi se intentó incorporar, pero la herida le dolía demasiado para poderlo conseguir. No debían de llamar a una ambulancia o se llevarían a Yui de su lado y se la entregarían a Michael sin ningún miramiento. Kaito lo sabía bien. El ladrón salió del bar corriendo y se arrodilló a su lado. Un coche se paró justo a su lado con un conductor que sonreía ampliamente.

— ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

— Hondo… ¿dónde narices te habías metido? —se quejó el ladrón con odio en su mirada.

— Súbelo, corre —Hondo salió y abrió la puerta de detrás del coche, mientras Kaito cogía a Shinichi como podía y lo arrastraba hacia el coche. Entre los dos lo subieron y se alejaron los tres con el coche a gran velocidad.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —susurró Kaito.

— Tenemos una misión en la CIA que nos hace volver a Japón… —Hondo sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Te parece que nos vayamos todos hacia allá en un avión privado? Tal vez así dejemos de ser unos terroristas por el FBI, la policía y los ciudadanos americanos.

— Recojamos a Yui y a Shiho de momento y lo hablamos con ellas dos, ¿no te parece? —preguntó el ladrón—. Deberemos de cambiarnos de identidad e intentar pasar desapercibidos en cuanto lleguemos a Japón.

— No te preocupes —Hondo sonrió—. Tengo un buen plan.

— Tus planes siempre fallan —se quejó el ladrón.

— Esta vez no… porque vosotros vais a ayudarme a conseguirlo —Hondo le guiñó un ojo al ladrón que miraba por la ventanilla a su lado—. ¿Cómo está?

— Palideciendo —suspiró Kaito girándose unos segundos para ver a Shinichi.

— ¿Cómo salisteis? —preguntó Hondo.

— A nado —se quejó Kaito—. 2 millas náuticas desde la lancha hasta la costa entrando por el río Hudson.

— ¿A nado? —Eisuke lo miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirar a la carretera.

— Sí, ese ejercicio que te hace mover los brazos y las piernas necesariamente para moverte por el agua, sin tocar el suelo ni otro tipo de apoyo.

— ¿Habéis nadado casi 4 quilómetros con esas heridas desde mar abierto? —preguntó Eisuke—. Y yo creía que lo mío había sido heróico.

— ¿Cómo saliste? —preguntó Kaito.

— Abriéndome paso con el coche hasta encontrar el mío y cambiarlo —sonrió Eisuke.

— ¿Atropellaste a la gente? —preguntó Kaito parpadeando confuso.

— Atropellé la verja de hierro y la casita de guardia de la entrada —se rió el agente de la CIA—. Los agentes que custodiaban la salida ya habían salido de allí cuando el coche pasó por encima.

— Por favor, eso de heroísmo no tiene nada —se quejó el ladrón.

— Y tampoco lo tiene mentir —se rió Eisuke.

— Ya, pero al menos alguien aquí tiene imaginación —se rió Kaito.

— ¿Te parece si engañamos a Yui? —Eisuke se rió con más fuerza.

— Me apunto —el ladrón miró de nuevo hacia atrás para ver a Shinichi—. Aguanta un poco, compañero, en seguida estaremos de vuelta a nuestro país por cuarta o quinta vez…

— Y esta vez nos quedaremos allí —sonrió Hondo. Kaito lo miró confundido. Odiaba cuando el agente de la CIA se ponía en un plan tan enigmático—. Vamos a volver a nuestra vida normal, por fin.

— ¿Te va a ir bien que Kudo vuelva al lado de esa chica? —Kaito se rió.

— Esa chica mal me pese lo quiere a él —Hondo suspiró—. No te preocupes por mí, ladrón, eso no va contigo.

— No es eso… es que… parece mentira que tengáis tantos problemas en el amor los dos.

— Mira quién fue a hablar, el que está enamorado de una chica que odia su doble personalidad —se rió el agente.

— Pero sé que ella me quiere a mí, así que si Kaito Kid desaparece, todo estará solucionado —el mago sonrió con nostalgia y miró por la ventanilla de nuevo.

Había sido un día demasiado ajetreado, pero tal vez las cosas mejorarían para ellos.

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado, pues el siguiente capítulo ya será romance plasta, pero que muy plasta… ¿quién quiere ver a Hattori Heiji llorar? No levanten sus manos que el pobre llorará aún más jajajajajaja<p>

Dejen reviews!

Mata!


	56. Aquí está Hattori Mamoru

BUENAS!

Ya terminando esta historia. Deseo que los que odian los momentos sentimentales se lean esto, porque **DE** **SENTIMENTAL ESTE CAPÍTULO NO TIENE NADA! **(solo un poquito al principio y al final, pero por el resto... nada)

**0-Kisame:** jajajajjaja gracias :) bueno, herida puede ser profunda o puede ser solo un rasguño... jajajaja no exageres que solo estuvieron un o dos minutos al agua XD pero bueno... tal vez yo tampoco no pensé mucho en eso... pensé más en los tiburones... como en este capitulo XD

Sep pensé en los tiburones en este capítulo... ya verán XD

Mata! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está Hattori Mamoru.<strong>

En cada niño nace la humanidad.

**Jacinto Benavente** (_Dramaturgo español_).

— ¿Y bien, Heiji? —Kazuha ya estaba más que intrigada—. ¿Por qué me llevaste aquí?

— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó el moreno sonriendo hacia ella y viendo como su pálida piel empezaba a enrojecer.

— No es que no me guste… pero estamos un poco lejos del hospital y el niño tendría que nacer mañana… —Kazuha miró a su alrededor. Ese lugar la hacía sentir realmente extraña—. ¿Por qué? —insistió de nuevo.

— Precisamente por eso —respondió Heiji orgulloso—. A partir de mañana no tendremos ya mucho más tiempo para estar nosotros a solas. Vendrá un pequeño niño sano y que va a querer jugar mucho con nosotros y que tal vez no se vaya de nuestra casa hasta los 40… —otra exageración que añadir a la lista de palabras del moreno. Kazuha rodó los ojos divertida. Le había planeado toda la vida al pequeño niño—. Así que… un día los dos solos, como el último de muchos otros.

— ¿El último de muchos otros? ¿Estar a punto de ser padre se te ha comido las neuronas, Heiji? —preguntó Kazuha.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Este lugar… —Kazuha miró a su alrededor de nuevo.

El restaurante estaba repleto de parejas. Era un restaurante justo encima del muelle. Si miraba por entre las maderas del suelo, Kazuha podía ver las olas salpicando el mar en las rocas. No estaban muy cerca del agua, pero tampoco muy lejos y el aire, en ocasiones, corría fuerte. Estaban al límite del muelle, con vistas al horizonte, en dónde el agua y el cielo se unían brillando junto al sol. Kazuha debía de agradecer que para ser 12 de junio estuviera soleado. A su lado había los límites del restaurante. Un muro que cubría sus cabezas estando sentados, con pequeños arbustos y flores saliendo del centro, que les cubrían por completo. El restaurante estaba encima del cemento firme, pero la entrada al recinto era justo al lado de dónde ellos estaban. El resto del lugar, estaba rodeado con vallas de madera, dándole un toque anticuado y perfecto para poder seguir viendo el agua del mar, estuvieran cerca o lejos de las vallas.

— ¿No es muy lujoso?

— Kazu disfruta del momento y deja de quejarte… —el moreno le guiñó un ojo—. Alégrate de que al menos no haya ningún caso alrededor.

— ¿Por eso no les has dicho a nadie más que vinieran, cierto? —Kazuha arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos en una postura con un poco de desconfianza.

— ¿Qué palabra de 'estar a solas' no has entendido? —Heiji arqueó una ceja y se apoyó en la mesa de madera encarando a su mujer—. ¿Es que el niño te trae problemas de oído?

— Cállate, policía idiota —Kazuha rodó los ojos, mientras el camarero se les acercaba con un plato de tentempié y la carta del menú en sus manos.

— ¿Estás segura de no querer esto a solas conmigo? —Heiji sonrió perspicaz—. Si quieres aún estamos a tiempo de decirles que vengan… —se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y Kazuha se lo quitó de las manos guardándolo en su bolsa—. Así me gusta.

— Nada de teléfonos… —sonrió Kazuha con mucha calidez y un leve rubor aún en sus mejillas pálidas—. Hoy descansemos para coger fuerzas.

— Así me gusta… —Heiji sonrió ampliamente.

Durante la comida, Heiji no apartó los ojos de Kazuha. Los dos iban hablando de trivialidades, sin darse cuenta de que entraba un hombre cubierto con una chaqueta hasta el cuello, muy larga, con sombrero oscuro en su cabeza, cubriendo su rostro, y una bufanda encima. Sin darse cuenta de que ese día iba a empeorar por momentos, los dos siguieron riéndose de sus bromas y ninguno de ellos prestó atención a su alrededor. El hombre pasó en diagonal a ellos y se adentró a la cocina, descubriéndose la chaqueta y dejando ver explosivos debajo de esta. Todos los camareros y los cocineros se quedaron quietos y sorprendidos viendo a un hombre de piel muy pálida y ojos marrones amenazarlos. Debían de hacer lo que él quería y no podían alertar a nadie. De repente, el restaurante se había quedado sin gente para atender. Pero solo a la gente que aún tenía que pedir su comida pareció importarles ese detalle.

Tardaron unos veinte minutos en darse cuenta Heiji y Kazuha de que aún no les habían servido, ya que entre broma y broma se estaban divirtiendo demasiado como para darse cuenta de ello. Heiji observó a su alrededor. Mucha gente parecía enojada y muchos otros agobiados. Heiji se levantó de la silla para ir a ver a la cocina, pero justo entonces uno de los camareros se acercó pálido y con mucha prisa hacia ellos. Los dos se quedaron mirando como el hombre asustado tartamudeaba.

— ¿Es… es u… usted po… policía? —preguntó el hombre con un hilo de voz muy flojo.

Heiji frunció el ceño hacia Kazuha que se rió al instante.

— Sí, lo soy —respondió el moreno mirando de nuevo al hombre.

— ¿Po… podría ayudar…?

Un disparo hizo que todo el mundo se encogiera de golpe. El hombre cayó encima de la mesa con mucho ruido y la mesa cayó al suelo. Kazuha asustada se apartó en un acto reflejo, mientras Heiji se abalanzaba hacia ella intentando protegerla. Cuando el silencio hizo presencia, todos pudieron ver a un hombre aguantando con una mano un botón de explosivos y con la otra una pistola con la que había disparado al camarero.

— ¿Qué narices…? —Heiji se quedó observando.

— ¡Todo el mundo al suelo ahora! —gritó el hombre—. ¡Bocabajo! ¡La cabeza escondida entre los brazos o hago estallar los explosivos! ¡Vamos! —el hombre se había quitado la chaqueta oscura y larga, la bufanda y el sombrero. Heiji ayudó a Kazuha a sentarse al suelo y se quedó delante del hombre encarándolo mientras se arrodillaba él también—. ¡He dicho estirados bocabajo!

— Esta mujer está embarazada, no puede ponerse bocabajo —respondió Heiji viendo que los demás clientes ya estaban todos tumbados al suelo como él había ordenado.

— A mí me da igual eso… ¡bocabajo! —gritó el hombre con odio—. Igualmente va a morir…

— ¿Cómo está usted tan seguro? —preguntó Heiji. Era en esas situaciones en que debía de aprender a morderse la lengua, pero como siempre su curiosa mente de detective le hacía hacer la última pregunta. El hombre lo golpeó con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza y él cayó al suelo.

— ¡Heiji!

— Túmbate al suelo… ahora… —el hombre la apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza. Kazuha se agarró la barriga en un instinto de protección hacia el bebé. No podía hacer eso. Pero estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa ella, así que tal vez sería peor eso. Afirmó levemente con la cabeza y se tumbó al suelo, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos para no hacer daño a la barriga. Miró de reojo a Heiji. Estaba semiinconsciente—. ¿Bien? ¿Quién será el primero en morir? —preguntó el hombre—. Disculpad… el siguiente —sonrió con malicia—. Usted, levántese —se dirigió a una mujer de pelo largo y castaño y ojos negros y profundos. Ella no lo miró. El hombre le golpeó el brazo con el pie—. ¡Levántese! —gritó asustándola. La mujer se incorporó, quedándose de rodillas al suelo—. Abra todos los parasoles… —le indicó—. Como vea un solo teléfono móvil, ordenador o cualquier cosa que pueda avisar a la policía en la mano de alguien, saco el dedo del botón de los explosivos y morís todos.

— La policía ya ha sido avisada —susurró Kazuha en voz baja mientras sus ojos se inundaban. Sus brazos dolían y empezaba a notar al bebé nervioso. Tenía que concentrarse para intentar tranquilizarse ella. Escuchó su teléfono vibrar en su bolsa.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó el hombre acercándose a ella.

— He dicho que la policía de seguro está de camino —se quejó ella—. Soy hija de un inspector de policía de Osaka y tenía que llegar hoy a las 3 de la tarde. Así que este teléfono que se escucha ahora debe de ser él. A parte de que la persona que has dejado inconsciente también es inspector de policía, al igual que su padre que es el inspector en jefe de la policía de Osaka, que debía de llegar con mi padre a la misma hora. Si no hace algo rápido localizarán nuestra última posición y tendrá a toda la policía de Tokio y tal vez de los alrededores cerca. Incluso la Interpol, la CIA y el FBI puede que vengan, ya que somos amigos de un agente de ellos.

— Levanta —el hombre se arrodilló a su lado. Ni siquiera había interrumpido a Kazuha. Ella tenía miedo, debía de reconocerlo, pero si quería salvar a Heiji y al niño debía de decir toda la verdad a ese hombre. Ella se incorporó lentamente mientras la mujer que se había levantado para abrir los parasoles del muelle se quedaba quieta mirándola—. ¿No es ningún truco, verdad?

— Puedes coger mi teléfono… —susurró Kazuha—. Su contraseña es 4576… —susurró ella—. El camarero vino directo hacia nuestra mesa porque nos había escuchado comentarlo —el hombre bajó la pistola a la barriga de ella y sonrió con malicia—. Yo de usted no haría esto… soy buena en aikido, podría quitarle la pistola, aguantar el botón de la bomba y dispararle al mismo tiempo. Aparte eso de mí —el hombre sonrió aún más y puso la pistola a la cabeza de Heiji, mientras con la otra mano rebuscaba en la bolsa de Kazuha y sacó el teléfono—. Este es el de Heiji —añadió ella mientras la melodía del teléfono empezaba a sonar con un tono muy suave. El hombre frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla mientras Heiji empezaba a removerse al suelo—. Heiji, ¿estás bien?

El hombre se levantó de golpe y se apartó de ellos, mientras Heiji se ponía una mano en la cabeza y se incorporaba.

— ¡Oye! —el hombre la llamó de la distancia—. Vais a decirles que no ocurre nada y vais a decirles que vais a llegar muy tarde. Sin trucos o empiezo a matar a gente —el hombre descolgó el teléfono y pulsó el altavoz, mientras apuntaba con la pistola hacia la mujer que estaba aún de pie.

Heiji observó al hombre con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Heiji? ¿Estás ahí? —la voz de Shizuka se hizo notar por el teléfono.

— Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó el moreno mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre.

— ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? —preguntó Shizuka—. ¿Dónde estáis?

— Nos fuimos a comer con Kazuha a fuera —respondió él—. Vamos a tardar mucho, así que mejor iros a casa de Kudo y le pedís la llave de nuestra casa, la tienen ellos. En cuanto podamos vendremos en seguida.

— ¿Dónde narices estáis si se puede saber? —se quejó Shizuka.

— Ya te he dicho que estamos lejos —respondió él de mala gana, el hombre le estaba haciendo señas para que se apresurara—. Tengo que dej…

— ¿Por qué se oye tu voz tan lejos?

— Dame eso… —Ginshiro cogió el teléfono del otro lado—. Heiji-kun, ¿dónde has llevado a mi hija y a mi nieto si se puede saber?

— Papá no des la lata, ¿quieres? —Kazuha arqueó una ceja.

— Tu voz suena muy lejos, Kazuha —el hombre había confirmado lo que Shizuka había dicho.

— Tenemos conectado el altavoz, papá —respondió Kazuha con habilidad—. Haced lo que Heiji ha dicho. En cuanto podamos volveremos a casa. Te quiero…

El hombre cerró el teléfono mientras Ginshiro hablaba de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ha dicho Heiji-kun? —Ginshiro miró a Shizuka después de quejarse porque le habían colgado el teléfono.

— Que vayamos con los Kudo que ellos tienen la llave de la casa de Heiji y los esperemos allá —susurró la mujer—. No ha dicho nada acerca de que tenía que venirnos a buscar.

Shinichi frunció el ceño.

— Primera, ya les he dicho que Hattori me había pedido que viniera a buscarlos —se cruzó de brazos—. Segunda… no tengo ninguna llave.

— ¿No? —Shizuka frunció el ceño.

— Chico, ¿nos estás mintiendo? —Heizo lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Si no quiere creerme adelante —Shinichi sonrió con frialdad—. Yo mientras tanto iré a ver dónde me han dicho que estarían a comprobar si todo está bien.

— Voy contigo —susurró Ginshiro—. Kazuha parecía muy malhumorada.

— Es lo normal cuando está embarazada —Shizuka rodó los ojos.

— No está lejos de aquí… —Shinichi señaló hacia una calle—. ¿Quieren dejar las maletas en mi coche, que lo tengo aparcado allí y vamos a pie?

— Claro —Shizuka sonrió amablemente y se giró hacia dónde Shinichi había señalado.

— Bien… y ahora… —el hombre se giró de espaldas a ellos.

— ¿Puedo preguntar tus motivos? —Heiji habló de nuevo—. Nos has secuestrado a todo el restaurante entero, así que… al menos déjame saber tus motivos…

— ¿Mis motivos? —el hombre lo miró con odio—. ¿Me robaron mi dinero y mi empresa y aún tengo que darte motivos? Prefiero hundir esto al fondo del mar antes que…

— Heiji… —Kazuha habló asustada.

— ¿Qué? No le interrumpas mujer —Heiji la miró ella ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

— El niño… —susurró ella en voz baja.

— ¡¿Ahora?! —gritó el moreno desesperado.

— ¡¿En qué momento si no?! —respondió ella también a gritos.

— ¡Podría haber sido cuando volviéramos a casa, ¿no?!

— ¡Eso no se escoge, bobo!

— ¡Si no te hubieras puesto nerviosa, eso no hubiera sucedido, idiota!

— ¡No grites! —se quejó Kazuha encarándolo.

— ¡Tú estás gritando! —añadió Heiji.

— ¡¿Queréis callaros los dos?! —gritó el hombre.

— ¡NO NOS HAGAS CALLAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE! —gritaron los dos a la vez asustando al hombre, que se echó para atrás.

— Vale, Kazu respira hondo —se quejó el moreno cubriéndole la boca, al ver que el hombre cargaba el arma directo hacia ella—. Lo siento… está de parto… supongo que no podríamos aplazar esto a un hospital, ¿verdad? —el hombre giró la pistola hacia él—. No si ya me parecía a mí —Heiji sonrió—. Oye, dame un respiro… cuando está de mal humor es peligrosa —añadió señalando a Kazuha.

— Hattori Heiji busca ahora mismo algún modo de salir de aquí o te rompo a pedazos —Kazuha lo cogió de la camisa y tiró de él con fuerza, mientras lo zarandeaba con la otra mano.

— Kazu, tranquila… —Heiji la cogió por los hombros e intentó apartarse de ella.

— Mi hijo no va a nacer aquí, ¿me oíste? —añadió ella fulminándolo con la mirada mientras sus manos se agarraban al cuello de su marido—. ¿Me has oído con claridad Heiji?

— Que sí, mujer… pero déjame respirar —Heiji apartó sus manos de él intentando conservar la calma—. Respira hondo de momento y no te agobies.

— ¿Qué no qué? —Kazuha lo miró de reojo.

Heiji tragó sonoramente. No estaba ella dispuesta a tranquilizarse.

— Vale, vamos a negociar las cosas, señor… porque ahora mismo corre peligro incluso tu vida —Heiji lo miró con miedo, haciendo que el secuestrador arqueara una ceja—. Oye, como se ponga a llorar tendrás problemas graves.

— ¿Ahora te quejas de mi llanto? —Kazuha habló en medio de un gemido.

— No me quejo de tu llanto —Heiji la encaró de nuevo—. Me quejo de tus gritos. Incluso Ootaki-han sabe que cuando lloras sus oídos corren peligro. Se cubre los oídos antes de que empieces a llorar.

— ¡HEIJI!

— Que sí, mujer —Heiji se giró a mirar al hombre—. Los dos queremos salir vivos de aquí, así que empecemos a negociar.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a una mocosa? —el hombre sonrió.

— Te juro que incluso como espíritu va a dar miedo, así que no la mates hasta que haya estado complacida con todo el mundo —se quejó el moreno mientras notaba la mano de Kazuha cogerle del jersey con fuerza de nuevo—. Vamos, tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

— ¿Estáis casados? —preguntó el hombre sonriendo con malicia.

— Sí…

— Entonces carga tú con las consecuencias —el hombre se giró y se acercó a la mujer—. Abre todos los parasoles, ¿a qué esperas?

— Ya ves Kazu es imposible ne… —Heiji se calló al ver la cara de la mujer—. No mates al mensajero, por favor.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE MI HIJO NO VA A NACER AQUÍ! —gritó ella, luego bufó intentando coger aire.

— Disculpe… —la mujer que había terminado de abrir los parasoles interrumpió la conversación de miradas que se estaban debatiendo entre Kazuha y el secuestrador—. Si puedo hacer algo… me llamo Hamaguchi Rin y soy estudiante de ginecología…

— ¿Y a mí qué debe de importarme eso?

— Esta mujer ahora mismo está sufriendo un terrible dolor, peor que si la dispararas —se quejó ella—. Debería usted de tener un poco de compasión por las mujeres. Su madre pasó por lo mismo cuando usted nació.

— No tengo madre. Y no me hable de compasión que mi nombre es precisamente Jin —dijo el hombre—. Vaya a la cocina y haga salir al personal. Deme su teléfono móvil antes.

La mujer se acercó con la mano temblorosa y se quitó el teléfono del bolsillo para entregárselo al hombre. Luego hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Heiji y Kazuha y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina. Allí a dentro, ante la atenta mirada de los camareros y los cocineros que estaban atados de pies y manos, buscó manteles y servilletas y sacó un par de botellas de alcohol de la despensa. Su nombre significaba valiente, no iba a dejar que la pobre mujer estuviera sola en un parto.

— Me han dicho que salgan con los demás —susurró antes de irse.

— ¿Qué está usted haciendo? —preguntó el secuestrador cuando la vio salir de allí, delante de todos los camareros y cocineros que tenían miedo de lo que pudiera suceder.

— ¡Ayudar a una mujer en apuros! —sentenció Rin encarándolo—. ¡Si no quiere ayudar o soltarnos, adelante! ¡Pero no voy a dejar que muera un bebé por su culpa! –se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que había sido maleducada con alguien que seguía llevando las riendas en el lugar, pero aún sin cambiar su voz autoritaria, añadió–. ¡Señor!

— ¡HE DICHO QUE NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MI NIÑO NAZCA EN ESTE LUGAR! —gritó Kazuha con desespero. Bufó de nuevo, no le convenía ni siquiera gritar. Su voz se estaba rompiendo en pedazos—. Heiji… –lo miró suplicando.

– Kazuha es lo mejor que tenemos ahora, así que tranquilízate –susurró él acariciando su mejilla–. Todo saldrá bien. Por el niño… vamos…

– Heiji, no quiero esto… –susurró ella en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada.

– Lo sé. Ya lo has dicho –Heiji la abrazó–. Pero te has puesto nerviosa y ahora ya no podemos hacerlo de otro modo. Él no nos va a dejar llamar a una ambulancia. Tu solo tranquilízate…

Heiji miró al secuestrador, mientras mantenía a la chica abrazada. Su mirada le indicaba que no tenía otra opción más que ceder, mientras que con sus brazos le aseguraba que iba a proteger a su amada mujer. El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada y luego les dio la espalda a ellos y a la estudiante de medicina. La mujer sonrió satisfecha y se acercó a ellos, mientras el moreno se apartaba de Kazuha.

– ¿Kazuha-san, verdad? –dejó un par de manteles de ropa al suelo–. Túmbese aquí, por favor.

– Heiji… –Kazuha le llamó a punto de llorar.

Estaba suplicándole. Estaba pidiéndole que eso no fuera verdad. Le dolía. Le dolía mucho y estaba aterrada por las circunstancias en las que estaban. Heiji la miró a los ojos y luego los apartó de ella. Estaba aterrada. Aunque él tuviera que reconocer lo mismo, debía de ayudarla.

– Todo saldrá bien –Heiji le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba la mejilla–. De momento dejemos pasar el tiempo e intentemos que tú y el bebé estéis bien, ¿vale?

Kazuha afirmó con la cabeza y miró hacia Rin.

– Todo saldrá bien… –susurró ella–. En esta última semana he visto unos cuantos partos, así que puedo ayudarla, ¿vale? De momento túmbese y hagamos que esté un poco más cómoda. Kazuha-san debe de respirar hondo y tumbarse, por favor.

Kazuha miró insegura a su marido que afirmó con la cabeza. Ella finalmente cedió. Se tumbó encima de los manteles y Heiji se puso detrás de ella, arrodillado, haciendo que la cabeza de su mujer quedara encima de su regazo. Kazuha cerró los ojos y se cogió con fuerza al jersey del moreno. El dolor en sus caderas no cedía.

– Kazuha tranquila… –el día iba a ser muy largo.

– No quiero que nazca aquí, Heiji –susurró Kazuha sin abrir los ojos–. No quiero que nazca aquí… –repitió.

Shinichi se había apartado de Heizo y los demás, con la pistola preparada. El lugar que debía estar repleto de gente, estaba solo ocupado por un hombre que daba vueltas arriba y abajo del lugar. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, así que siempre mirando a ese hombre, se fue acercando lentamente. Para no ser visto, se iba situando detrás de las decoraciones florales del paseo de cemento, y así poder acercarse al restaurante. Cuando llegó al lado de las últimas flores fue cuando indicó a Heizo y a los demás con la mano que avisaran a toda la policía. Todo el mundo estaba tumbado al suelo, mirando solo hacia Kazuha, que estaba medio tumbada boca arriba y quejándose, Heiji que estaba sentado de rodillas con la cabeza de su mujer en su regazo y una mujer de ojos profundos que estaba, al parecer, asistiendo al parto de Kazuha. Shinichi frunció el ceño. Miró al hombre que mantenía la mano derecha apretada con fuerza a un aparato con cable y en su mano izquierda tenía una pistola cargada. Kazuha gritó con fuerza algo inentendible para él, que hizo que Heiji dijera que había dicho eso un millar de veces más y que no tenían otra opción. Shinichi negó con la cabeza y sacó la pistola para apuntar al hombre mientras salía de detrás del muro de plantas que delimitaba el restaurante.

— Pero bueno, Hattori, ¿qué haces? —preguntó mirando al moreno y asegurándose de que la pistola seguía apuntando al hombre. Había sorprendido a todos. Jin se giró con el arma en alto para descubrir a Shinichi, quedándose completamente desconcertado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó. De nuevo sentía que la situación se le había ido de las manos. ¿Por qué tenía ahora a delante a alguien desconocido a su vista que le apuntaba con una pistola?

— Me llamo Kudo Shinichi, soy policía —sonrió él—. De hecho, soy su compañero —señaló con la mano libre, que mantenía apoyada en el muro alto en el que había las plantas, a Heiji—. Y ya lo echaba de menos —añadió con un tono de voz lleno de ironía.

— Ni se te ocurra dispararle, porque volaremos todos en pedazos si suelta el dedo del botón —se quejó Heiji fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Shinichi.

— ¡HEIJI!

— Completamente —el moreno notó como la mano de Kazuha volvía a su cuello. ¿Qué pasaba con ella hoy? Otro gemido de ella le hizo mirar, mientras Rin intentaba tranquilizarla de nuevo, pidiéndole que no se olvidara de respirar—. No si no me olvido… —se quejó al notar que Kazuha volvía a apretar su cuello con fuerza—. Aunque te lo dice a ti, Kazu. Suéltame… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó de nuevo girándose para ver a su compañero.

— Bueno… no sé si recuerdas que me pediste que fuera a buscar a tus padres —susurró él mirando hacia el hombre—. ¿La llave de vuestra casa? ¿En serio? —miró hacia Heiji de nuevo.

— No se me ocurrió otra manera de llamar tu atención, disculpa por eso —se quejó él.

— ¿Tú le avisaste? —preguntó Jin con odio en su voz.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —preguntó Heiji mirándolo—. ¡Tengo que llevar a mi mujer al hospital, por Dios!

— No metamos a los de allí arriba al medio —Shinichi rodó los ojos—. No creo que te escuchen.

— ¿Qué hablas por experiencia propia? —Heiji giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

— Me he pasado desaparecido 6 años y la mitad de ellos siendo perseguido por la gente por la que trabajaba por secuestrar a mi propia hija de ahora 14 años. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no? —Shinichi se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tu hija? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? —preguntó Jin con el ceño fruncido.

— 24 —Shinichi sonrió ampliamente hacia el hombre.

— ¿Por qué te sigo teniendo de compañero? —preguntó Heiji.

— Reconoce que me echaste de menos y te dejaré en paz, Hattori —se rió Shinichi.

— No te he echado de menos —se quejó el moreno.

— Solo te cambié por Kaito Kid —se rió el detective.

— Por Kaito Kid, una científica que creó un veneno que te dio una Organización malvada, un agente de la CIA completamente patoso y una niña que no sabe cerrar su boca —Heiji rodó los ojos mirando hacia Kazuha—. En serio no entiendo como no me echaste de menos a mí.

— ¿Tú le has avisado, verdad? —Jin apuntó con la pistola a Heiji y Shinichi se puso al medio con un brazo intentando proteger a Kazuha, mientras con el otro seguía apuntando al hombre.

— De criminal a criminal… —dijo el policía—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a aguantar? El resto de la Policía ya está de camino. Ahora es un buen momento para que olvides esto y dejes que desactivemos los explosivos.

— Cierra el pico y dame el arma —se quejó el hombre.

— No pienso soltar el arma. Esto es lo único que nos puede salvar de morir todos —Shinichi sonrió con fuerza.

— Estoy hasta las narices de las armas del FBI —se quejó Heiji—. ¿Qué puede hacer esta pistola para salvarnos de una bomba?

— Aún tenemos que inventar las resistentes al agua, ¿vale? Pero esta tiene fuerza para tirarlo tres o cuatro metros más lejos de dónde estaba.

— Kazuha-san, ya casi estamos… una última vez… —Rin sonrió con calidez mientras Heiji acariciaba a Kazuha en la mejilla. Ella le cogió la mano con fuerza, haciendo que sus ojos se cruzaran de nuevo. Ella estaba aterrada y Heiji tenía que reconocer que también lo estaba. Pero podían confiar en Shinichi mientras tuviera un arma, completamente normal, en sus manos.

Jin se apartó de él topándose con la barandilla del restaurante. Shinichi observó a la gente que seguía tumbada al suelo con las manos a la cabeza. Había tres niños llorando en silencio y dos ancianos que de seguro no podrían sobrevivir a la explosión. Shinichi negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Jin. No podía separar la vista de él. Si se le ocurría levantar el dedo del botón, ahora que estaba cerca de la verja de madera que daba las vistas al horizonte, era la oportunidad de tirarlo al mar. Claro que esa pistola no podía enviar a alguien lejos, pero si estaba allí, podía desequilibrarle y tirarle al agua. Suficiente para que la bomba estallara en el mar y no pudiera echarles a ellos en la fría agua. Shinichi estaba convencido de que Heiji se había dado cuenta de que les había mentido, pero era lo único que podían hacer ahora.

Un suspiro de alivio se hizo notar a su espalda. Kazuha había dejado de sentir dolor, Rin había terminado y Heiji dejó de notar dolor en sus manos y en prácticamente todo su cuerpo. El llanto del niño travesó la brisa silenciosa que se había producido en esos momentos. Jin parpadeó distraído, mirando detrás de Shinichi. El niño gritaba con fuerza. Le habían dicho que un parto era traumático para el bebé, pero él en esos momentos no quería pensar eso. Lo consideraba algo realmente hermoso. Sin darse cuenta su dedo estaba dejando de hacer fuerza en el botón.

Un disparo, dos, tres, cuatro… todos seguidos y rápidos… cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once… doce… silencio… el ruido de algo caer al agua y de repente todo el agua salada subió hacia arriba mojándolos a todos.

— ¿Kudo? —Heiji lo miró sorprendido. Había vaciado todo el cargador contra Jin. Shinichi se había asustado—. ¿Estás bien?

— Estaba soltando el botón… —susurró él arrodillándose al suelo—. Lo siento… ¿estáis bien? —se giró para mirarlos. Kazuha parecía enojada, pero el niño seguía llorando, rabioso del ruido de la pistola, rabioso del agua salada que le cubría el cuerpo.

— Mamoru se está quejando —se rió Kazuha mirándolo.

— Buena señal —dijeron Shinichi y Rin a la vez.

El policía se levantó y se acercó a los demás.

— ¿Están todos bien? ¿Hay algún herido? —silencio. Siempre era bueno no escuchar ningún 'sí, aquí'—. Les pido por favor que esperen un poco a que lleguen las ambulancias y el resto de la policía, por favor.

— ¡Heiji! —Shizuka gritó mientras corría detrás de los otros tres padres—. ¿Qué ha pasa…? —la mujer se calló al ver a su hijo.

Shinichi se giró para mirarlos. Sacó su teléfono móvil y les sacó una foto para enviarla a Ran y a los demás. Sonoko de seguro armaría un buen escándalo. Rin cubrió el niño con una servilleta limpia, para que no cogiera frío, mientras lo dejaba encima del pecho de su madre. Ella lo cogió con fuerza sonriendo.

El pequeño niño, lentamente se fue tranquilizando al escuchar los latidos del corazón de su madre. Heiji seguía manteniendo la cabeza de su mujer en su regazo, pero se encorvó de mala manera para besar los labios salados de su mujer. Kazuha estaba sudando y seguía respirando mal, pero… estaban los tres bien. Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron sus ojos, mezclándose con el agua que seguía cayendo de su pelo mojado.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido?<p>

Lo que dije arriba de los tiburones. Sep, mi idea inicial era tirarlos todos al agua salada y salvar a heiji al último, mientras Shinichi le sacaba del agua, que estuviera a puntito de ser mordido, pero... simplemente **no podía hacerle eso a Mamoru** TOT 'sí, yo dije eso' (la persona a la que va dirigido ese mensaje lo va a entender XD)

Deseo que les haya gustado. Como terminé antes el capítulo, aquí se lo dejo ;)

JA NA!


	57. El débil corazón de Kudo Asami

Hola! No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero como lo tenía terminado desde hace mucho y quería compartir mi alegría con la gente que me lee y me apoya, publico hoy. Ya puedo decirlo oficialmente (curiosamente excepto a mis tíos y primos, que sé que no les gusta nada el manganime así que no hay peligro que estén aquí) SOY TÍA DE UNA HERMOSA NIÑA desde ayer :3 se llama ノア (Noa). Sí, podéis reíros xD nace cuando solo salen películas sobre el arca de Noé xD

**Harmonystar: **No te creas XD estuve tentadísima a hacerlo XD pero entonces Heiji no podría aguantar a su hijo y sentí repentinamente pena por él XD Gracias por tu review ;)

**Lady Kid: **Cruel? Yo? Cuándo? Dónde? JAjajajajajaja sabes que te quiero y que amo a mis personajes **Ironía MODE ON** 3! solo 3? espera a que te ponga a Jun en la boda de shinichi y ran que te coge algo XD El hecho de que la saga escarlata esté saliendo mientras publico esto te hace aún más hiperactiva XD es divertido leer tus reviews, en serio XD Sí, es raro ver a shin vaciando el arma, pero era lo único que podía hacer para salvar a Heiji y los demás, así que… debía hacerlo si quería. Con un disparo tal vez la onda expansiva aún les habría dado, no solo el agua... pensé eso al menos :) JAJAJAJA sé que amas todo lo que escribo :) Gracias por tu review :3 LY

**0-Kisame: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA secuestrador de pacotilla? En mi historia? Que va! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA eso no pasa jamás! **Again MODE ON** y tampoco es un 'eh cuidado que está embarazada' al principio le importa poco lo que le suceda a Kazuha y al bebé XD sí jajajajajaja lo de los tiburones habría molado, pero… **Lady Kid** me habría matado, oficialmente se hubiera presentado a nuestro país para matarme XD porque con lo de los tiburones hubiera matado o a Kazuha o al bebé o a Heiji XDDD seguro que lo habría terminado haciendo XD Gracias por el review! (Un día de estos escribo lo de los tiburones (?)) XD

Les dejo con el capítulo! Ya solo quedan dos! *O*

Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo :3

* * *

><p><strong>El débil corazón de Kudo Asami.<strong>

He llegado por fin a lo que quería ser de mayor: un niño.

**Joseph Heller**(_Escritor norteamericano_).

— Shinichi, en seguida estoy aquí —sonrió Ran hablando al teléfono—. Voy un segundo al banco y en media hora estoy aquí. Estoy a dos calles del hospital.

— De acuerdo —respondió él—. Hasta ahora.

Ran colgó y entró al banco, cerrando su paraguas. Cogió la carpeta con las dos manos. Se sentía incómoda entrando solo para entregar esos papeles, pero tenía que asegurarse de que le llegaran al director del banco. Una vez a dentro observó. Había mucha gente y el ruido de las personas hablando y las máquinas de la empresa, la agobiaba un poco. Suspiró mientras escuchaba la voz de un niño llamar la atención. Se adentró un poco en el lugar y se acercó al guardia de seguridad.

— ¿Disculpe donde puedo encontrar el director? —preguntó Ran.

— Ahí está —respondió el hombre señalando a un hombre que estaba solo, sentado en una butaca y leyendo un periódico.

Ran frunció el ceño. El banco estaba lleno y el hombre pasaba completamente de sus clientes. Suspiró mientras se acercaba con lentitud. El hombre tenía pelo solo en los lados de la cabeza, ojos verdes y una barriga de embarazado.

— Disculpe… ¿es usted Kame-san? —preguntó Ran.

El hombre alzó la vista por encima de sus gafas de media luna y la miró con mala cara. Ran hizo un paso atrás, había interrumpido la lectura del hombre.

— ¿Quién pide? —preguntó él.

— Disculpe, me llamo… Mouri Ran —susurró ella—. Estoy aquí por la demanda.

— Ah… es usted la abogada de esos idiotas —respondió el hombre volviendo a centrar la vista al periódico.

— ¿Esos idiotas? —preguntó alguien detrás de Ran.

La chica giró la cabeza con rapidez mientras una mano pequeña le tocaba la mejilla.

— Shiho-san… —se sorprendió Ran al verla mientras Tetsuya sonreía intentando abrazarla.

Cogió a Tetsuya en brazos.

— ¿Habla así de todos sus clientes? —preguntó Shiho sonriendo.

— Ah… no te preocupes Shiho-san —sonrió Ran mirando a Tetsuya.

— ¿Una demanda? —preguntó la científica.

Ran sonrió con timidez.

— ¿Me permites? —preguntó Miyano señalando a un sofá al lado del hombre—. Siéntate, eso se pone interesante.

— Gracias —respondió Ran sentándose—. Bueno… esto… Kame-san ella es Miyano Shiho… científica forense de la policía de Japón —informó al hombre que seguía con mala cara desde que Shiho había interrumpido—. Esto… me… me gustaría que diese un vistazo a estos papeles… —añadió Ran acercando la carpeta.

Tetsuya se abrazó con fuerza a ella mientras el hombre le cogía la carpeta y apartaba el periódico al apoya brazos del sofá. Ran lo miró.

— Cuanto has crecido, Tetsuya-kun —sonrió mirándolo y moviéndolo un poco.

El niño sonrió diciendo algo que ninguno de ellos entendió.

— Cuando empiece a hablar me va a volver loca —se rió la científica mientras el director observaba los papeles.

— Los niños son una monada —se rió Ran.

— Anda dame, que no te haga daño —sonrió Shiho cogiendo a Tetsuya en brazos de nuevo—. ¿Y qué tal os va? —preguntó al final.

— Bueno, Yui parece que se siente un poco agobiada, pero… intentamos animarla —sonrió Ran—. Al fin y al cabo ese chico Shouta, parece tener buen corazón y mucha atención en ella. Por otro lado, Drake parece odiarnos a todos, pero con suerte pronto podrá ver a su madre y volverá con su madre adoptiva.

— Eso me han dicho —añadió Shiho—. En cuanto a Shouta… reconozco que por poco no puede salvar a ese chico. Desconfió de mí y no quería venir conmigo pero… al final, contándole la verdad pude hacer que viniera con nosotros.

El director bajó la carpeta y suspiró.

— Esa gente está mintiendo, estas cifras son descomunales es imposible que pasara algo tan grande —se quejó devolviéndole la carpeta—. Si me disculpa tengo otras cosas que ha…

— ¡QUÉ NADIE SE MUEVA! —gritó alguien entrando en el banco.

Todos se giraron a ver mientras el director se quedaba a medio levantarse mirando al guardia de seguridad. Estaba siendo apuntado con una pistola en la cabeza.

— Le ha cogido su propia pistola —observó Shiho mientras Tetsuya empezaba a llorar.

— Oh… Tetsuya-kun… —susurró Ran cogiéndolo.

— ¡SILENCIO! —gritó de nuevo el hombre.

No llevaba la cara cubierta con nada. Su pelo era rubio y sus ojos eran de un color marrón muy claro. Detrás de él empezaron a entrar personas vestidos completamente de negro, con pasamontañas y armados todos con rifles.

— ¡QUÉ NADIE DIGA NADA! —gritó la voz de una mujer bajo las máscaras.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó Shiho acercándose a ellos mientras toda la gente se echaba al suelo presa del pánico.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó un hombre poniéndole el rifle en la sien.

— Yo de usted no haría eso —sonrió ella— estoy especializada en asesinatos… —miró hacia el techo, pensando un poco en aclarar lo que quería decir con eso—. Yo hago los asesinatos. Y no te gustaría notar la manera en que mato a la gente cuando me apuntan con un arma.

— Sí… claro… —respondió el hombre—. Atadla…

Uno de los encapuchados se acercó a ella con cinta adhesiva dispuesto a atarla, pero ella se giró golpeándolo. Más encapuchados se acercaron y ella se defendió de todos.

— Si te mueves otra pizca más… los mato —sonrió el hombre con el rifle apuntando a Tetsuya y a Ran.

Shiho se quedó quieta y lo miró.

— ¿De verdad vas a matar a un niño y a una mujer embarazada? —preguntó la científica—. ¿A esa mujer?

— Estabas hablando con ella hace un momento —respondió el hombre—. Eso significa que la conoces…

— Yo la prefiero muerta —respondió Shiho—. No te ofendas Ran-san…

— No me ofendo —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece Tetsuya-kun? Ella me odia…

El niño movió la cabeza intentando no ver temblaba un poco.

— Adelante… mátenla… —susurró Shiho—. Me ahorraréis hacerlo yo.

— Atadla de una vez… —ordenó el hombre golpeando a Shiho con el rifle.

Ran se dejó caer en el sofá con lentitud mientras veía como ataban de pies y manos a la científica.

— Mama… —susurró Tetsuya—. Mama…

— Ahora no Tetsuya-kun —susurró Ran intentando tranquilizarlo.

— Señor apresure el paso. A cada minuto que pase sin colaborar, mataremos a la gente —sonrió el hombre hacia el director del banco.

Ran arqueó una ceja mientras veía como el hombre terminaba de ponerse de pie y salía con ellos.

— Al suelo —indicó la mujer con la cabeza cubierta hacia Ran—. Venga…

Ran se levantó de allí. Dejó a Tetsuya al lado de Shiho al suelo y se sentó al suelo.

La mujer le cubrió la boca a Ran con la cinta y le ató las manos de manera que no pudiera mover los dedos. Ran cerró los ojos un momento. Si todo iba bien, no pasaría nada. Pero había algo extraño en todo eso. Sabían que Shiho y ella habían estado hablando. Y aunque el director del banco hubiera estado un buen rato sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico se había dirigido directamente a él, mirándolo. En cuanto volvió a abrirlos vio a Tetsuya encima de Shiho. Eran 9 personas con pasamontañas entre ellos un hombre y una mujer. Y una persona descubierta que seguía aguantando al guardia de seguridad, mientras otros dos le ataban los pies y las manos a la espalda para que no se defendiera.

— Ran-san… —susurró Shiho en cuanto vio que nadie miraba.

La mujer la miró.

— Haz que Tetsuya vea el botón de detrás del mostrador, es la alarma. Él la pulsará… —informó.

Ran arqueó una ceja no muy segura. Empujó al niño hacia detrás. Tetsuya se levantó a dos piernas y miró a la abogada. Ran señaló la madera y el niño empezó a andar hacia detrás, agarrándose a la pared que la larga mesa le proporcionaba. Ran entonces señaló con trabajo el jersey rojo que Tetsuya llevaba. Parecía que el niño lo había entendido. Siguió en silencio agarrándose a la mesa.

— ¿Dónde está el crío? —se dio cuenta la mujer. Ran suspiró con la boca cubierta por la cinta—. ¿Dónde está el niño? —preguntó apuntando a Ran en la sien.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaban a la voz de Tetsuya riendo. La mujer se fue detrás del mostrador y lo miró.

— Maldita sea… ¡¿cómo ha llegado este crío aquí?! —gritó la mujer.

Tetsuya se echó a llorar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la voz de un joven detrás del pasamontañas.

— Este crío ha pulsado la alarma silenciosa —se quejó la mujer en un susurro para no alertar a los demás que les acompañaban—. Mantenlo controlado —se quejó al final devolviéndolo a Ran.

Ran lo cogió en brazos e intentó tranquilizarlo. Shiho se incorporó como pudo y se sentó al lado de Ran con las manos en la espalda. Tetsuya intentaba irse con ella, pero Ran le siguió agarrando… empezaba a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y no le gustaba nada como terminarían las cosas. Parecía que Tetsuya también lo había entendido, al igual que Shiho.

— Ran-san… —susurró Shiho—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Notaba que el pulso se le estaba acelerando y Tetsuya se quedó callado de golpe mirándola.

— ¿Ran-san? —preguntó mientras veían coches de policía llegar con las sirenas delante del banco—. Oigan… oigan…

— ¿Por qué nadie le ha tapado la boca a esa mujer? —preguntó el joven mirándola.

— Oigan… esta mujer no está bien… —se quejó Shiho—. Y no os conviene que se muera, os lo aseguro… el peor asesino de todos los tiempos hará que rueden vuestras cabezas.

— ¿Asesino? —preguntó el joven abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Es la prometida del asesino que trabaja por el FBI —informó Shiho.

Ran la miró sorprendida y ella le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente, haciendo que solo ella se diera cuenta de la exageración.

— Si se pone nerviosa conseguiréis que pierda el bebé y quizás pierda la vida. Algo que tal vez no os convenga… —informó Shiho—. Desátame e intentaré tranquilizarla…

— No voy a hacerlo… —se quejó el joven—. Me duele el golpe que me diste.

— Hazlo —ordenó la mujer detrás del pasamontañas, empujando al chico hacia la científica.

— Pero…

— Hazlo ahora… —pidió el hombre—. Dijimos que nada de víctimas… solo vengarnos del banco.

— De… de acuerdo… pa… —el joven se arrodilló al lado de Shiho y la desató, después de interrumpir sus palabras.

Shiho tumbó a Ran al suelo y dejó a Tetsuya entre Ran y el mostrador para que no se escapara.

— Todo saldrá bien… —susurró Shiho moviendo las manos con exageración—. ¿Sabes dónde está él? —añadió cuando se aseguró de que nadie le podía oír más que Ran.

La abogada afirmó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. El bebé empezaba a moverse en su barriga. Se puso las manos atadas en la barriga. Shiho la desató.

— Siento lo que he dicho antes… —añadió la científica—. No creas que te odie…

Ran negó con la cabeza para que no se preocupara. Puso las dos manos ya separadas en la barriga mientras volvía el director del banco y lo sentaban al lado de ellas dos.

— ¿Qué hace usted? —preguntó el hombre.

— Cállese —se quejó la científica—. No os conviene que esta mujer muera en este robo, ladrón numero 11.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —se quejó el hombre.

— Esta es la prometida de uno de los policías más cruel de Japón… no te gustaría toparte con él —añadió Shiho mientras seguía haciendo signos con las manos y un teléfono empezaba a sonar.

Ran, aún amordazada, empezaba a llorar. Cuanto más intentaba tranquilizarse peor le salía. Notó la pequeña mano de Tetsuya en su brazo. Lo miró. El niño puso su cabeza encima de la barriga de Ran con una sonrisa.

— No hagas eso, Tetsuya —le dijo Shiho apartándolo un poco.

El niño se quedó tumbado al suelo al lado de Ran, cogiéndole un brazo. La sonrisa del pequeño consiguió tranquilizarla un poco. El bebé seguía moviéndose en su barriga con fuerza.

— Jefe, mira… —susurró una voz grave, como fingida de un chico alrededor de la ventana de la calle—. Hay dos hombres armados acercándose hacia aquí, en medio de la lluvia.

— La habéis hecho buena… —susurró Shiho—. El método K nunca falla —añadió—. Ese es el prometido de Ran-san… —sonrió al ver a Shinichi y Kaito acercándose con un rifle en la espalda y las manos puestas encima de la cabeza.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó el único que no iba en pasamontañas.

— Kaito Kid y el policía malvado de Japón —informó Shiho con una sonrisa.

Ran suspiró lentamente el director del banco se estaba buscando algo en los bolsillos, pero ella no podía moverse. Escuchó gritar un poco a Tetsuya haciendo que su madre y ella le miraran. El niño sonreía mirando al director.

— Sí, niño, ese también colabora con los ladrones, no hace falta que lo digas —añadió Shiho acercándose y apartando a Tetsuya del hombre.

En cuanto se aseguró de que el niño estaba a salvo tiró un poco de Ran para que el hombre hiciese lo que estuviese a punto de hacer no pudiera llegar a ella con rapidez.

— Tu, ven… —llamó el que no iba cubierto cogiendo a una mujer que estaba sentada cerca de ellos y levantándola de un tirón—. ¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó apuntando a la mujer con una pistola mientras salían un poco a fuera.

— Nadie con quien debas confiar —sonrió la voz de Kaito al otro lado del cristal.

— Estaremos bien —sonrió Shiho—. Ellos dos nos sacarán de aquí… seguro…

Ran afirmó con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando. Su barriga se había vuelto loca y ella no conseguía tranquilizarse. De repente no notó nada. Apretó un poco con sus manos, pero el bebé no se movía.

— Él es Kaito Kid, el ladrón —informó la voz de Shinichi al otro lado—. Yo solo soy un ladrón con el que colabora, por el momento…

— No te quites medallas, eres un despiadado asesino —se quejó el mago.

— Pero si les dices eso, se asustarán y no te dejaran quedarte con una parte del botín por ayudarles a escapar —se quejó Shinichi.

— Ah… cierto… olvidad lo último, venimos a ayudaros a robar —sonrió Kaito.

El hombre se apartó, completamente desconfiado, de la puerta mientras seguía apuntando a la mujer con el arma. Shinichi y Kaito entraron, completamente mojados. Los dos iban vestidos con una camisa azul turquesa. En cuanto entraron pusieron los rifles en sus manos apuntando a la mujer que seguía siendo un rehén, del hombre sin pasamontañas.

— Y ahora dejáis entrar a los malos de verdad —suspiró Shiho exagerando su voz—. Sois los peores criminales que he visto jamás.

— Cállate mujer. Llevas rato diciéndonos que esos son peligrosos. Llevan el rifle descargado, no pueden hacernos nada, además de mojado —dijo el hombre—. Kaito Kid y un policía de rehenes, mucho mejor.

— Cierra el pico, traidora, contigo no hablamos, Sherry —se quejó Kaito.

La mujer arqueó una ceja y lo miró. Shinichi estaba evitando mirar hacia allí mientras Ran lo veía tumbada aún. Seguía apretando débilmente la barriga, para molestar el bebé y que se moviera, pero ella no hacía nada.

— ¿Qué hace un ladrón tan famoso en lugar como este? —preguntó la mujer con el pasamontañas acercándose a ellos.

— ¡UNA MUJER LADRONA! —sonrió Kaito—. Seguro desciendes de algún ángel.

— ¡Contrólate! —gritó Shinichi golpeándolo—. Estás casado, por favor.

— Esa es la pena… —suspiró el ladrón poniendo cara de decepción—. ¿Quizás lo hice demasiado rápido?

— Como tu mujer escuche de eso… estás muerto —se rió su compañero a carcajadas.

— Callaros… —murmuró alguien detrás de los ladrones que nadie pudo ver bien.

Shinichi y Kaito se miraron.

— A nosotros nadie nos pide que nos callemos —dijeron los dos a la vez.

Empezaron a disparar hacia los ladrones. Uno por uno, fueron cayendo mientras ellos intentaban devolver los disparos, pero no acertaban ni siquiera con la poca distancia que les separaba de algunos. En cuanto se hubieron asegurado de que todos estaban al suelo, Shinichi corrió hacia Ran mientras Kaito se acercaba al guardia de seguridad.

— Tú debes de ser el ladrón 10… bienvenido —sonrió golpeándolo con la culata del arma.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shinichi sacándole la mordaza a Ran.

— Les has…

— Son anestésicos nadie ha muerto —se rió él, claramente preocupado.

— ¿Cómo…?

— He oído las sirenas desde el hospital y me he acercado con rapidez… —informó leyendo la pregunta de la cabeza de la chica—. Kaito ya estaba aquí… llegó con la policía.

— Pero…

— Ran debes tranquilizarte…

— No puedo —suspiró ella—. No noto a la niña… Shinichi…

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Kaito.

Shinichi cogió en brazos a Ran. No podían perder el tiempo esperando una ambulancia cuando el hospital estaba a dos manzanas. Sin decir nada se llevó a Ran de allí mientras el resto de la policía entraba al banco. Shiho agarró a Tetsuya y habló con un policía mientras Kaito seguía a Shinichi. A fuera estaba diluviando. Cuando llegaron al hospital, Shinichi sentía escalofríos mientras notaba a Ran temblando. Kaito habló con rapidez con la recepcionista que en seguida hizo que trajeran una camilla. Ran se había agarrado con fuerza a Shinichi con una mano y suspiraba profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse, pero hacía un buen rato que sus nervios corrían por dentro. No podía tranquilizarse y estaba empezando a llorar. Podía escuchar al corazón de Shinichi latiendo con prisa.

— Tranquila… no pasa nada…—susurró Shinichi a su lado mientras la dejaba tumbada en la camilla—. Todo estará bien.

— ¿Tenemos que avisar a alguien? —preguntó uno de los enfermeros que había salido con la camilla.

— Técnicamente no —se rió Kaito—. Él es su prometido —añadió golpeándole la espalda.

— Lárgate —le fulminó con la mirada Shinichi—. Avisa a Yui, ¿quieres?

— Que sí, que sí —sonrió el ladrón sacando su teléfono móvil—. Ya me voy… buena suerte Ran-san. Me llevaré a Yui a casa hasta que volváis…

Los enfermeros llevaron la camilla hacia dentro y Shinichi les siguió negando con la cabeza. Si Kaito se la llevaba de seguro volvería con un truco de magia más en la cabeza. Sonrió ampliamente mientras Ran lo miraba. Les entraron en una pequeña sala y tuvieron que esperar unos segundos mientras iban a buscar al médico. Ran se cogía asustada la barriga con las dos manos, mientras seguían cayendo las lágrimas de sus ojos. Shinichi se sentó en una silla que había al lado. Juntó las dos manos delante de su cara.

— No te quitarás nunca esa manía —intentó sonreír Ran al verlo.

— Lo siento… —respondió Shinichi mirándola.

Le agarró una mano.

— Todo estará bien… —añadió él—. Tú no te preocupes, ¿vale?

Entró una doctora y cerró la puerta.

Veinte minutos más tarde

— Hola Hattori —sonrió Kaito llegando a una habitación del hospital.

— ¿Kuroba? —preguntó el moreno al verlo levantándose de la silla donde estaba y acercándose—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine acompañando a Shin… —sonrió—. Me dijo que ya eres padre… felicidades —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Kudo? —preguntó Heiji—. ¿Qué le pasó? Se fue corriendo…

— Esto… bueno… —el ladrón sonrió apoyándose a la pared del pasillo—. Ran-san estaba en un banco que han atracado… y bueno… terminaron aquí —suspiró.

— Genial… —suspiró Heiji.

— Hei-chan… —la voz de Otaki se hizo escuchar por el pasillo—. ¿Ocurre algo?  
>— ¿Qué…? ¿Has venido solo para eso? —preguntó Heiji en un suspiro.<br>— Tu eres su amigo —añadió el mago—. Ese es tu problema.  
>— Oye, solo por un atraco a un banco no se viene a un hospital… —se quejó el moreno intentando bajar la voz mientras Otaki les miraba a ambos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?<br>El ladrón sonrió satisfecho. Había conseguido llevarlo donde quería.  
>— ¿Y por qué mejor no vas a verlo? —preguntó el mago.<br>Heiji lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo acorraló hacia la pared.  
>— Ella… —Kaito intentó exagerar su preocupación—. Dijo que no sentía al bebé.<br>Heiji chasqueó la lengua apartándose.  
>— Lo estás haciendo expresamente, ¿verdad? —preguntó el moreno en un suspiro.<br>— ¿No vas a creerme? —preguntó el ladrón sonriendo.  
>— Lo estás disfrutando… —añadió Heiji entrando en la habitación de Kazuha seguido por Otaki.<br>— Hei-chan, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó el inspector de Osaka.  
>Kazuha miró a los dos. Estaba sentada en la cama y parecía muy cansada. Llevaba el pelo suelto en sus hombros. Al lado de su cama había una pequeña cuna con el niño dentro, durmiendo.<p>

— Kazu… Ran está aquí —suspiró su marido sentándose a su lado—. En urgencias…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué le ocurre a Ran-chan?

— Nada bueno, por lo que parece —Heiji evitó mirarla.

— ¿Y Shinichi-kun?

— No lo sé… —suspiró.

— ¿Y qué haces aún aquí? Largo… —Kazuha lo empujó fuera de la cama—. Vete… me quedo con Otaki-san…

Heiji la miró. Su esposa le estaba echando. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras Kazuha le señalaba la puerta.

—- Está bien, está bien —se rió—. No me puedo creer que me eches… luego me echarás de menos… —añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Largo…

Heiji se fue en cuanto vio que Kazuha cogía la almohada dispuesta a tirársela. Tampoco sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y fue recorriendo todas las plantas una a una. En cuanto llegó a la planta baja, vio a Shinichi delante de una puerta, sentado al suelo. Se acercó a él y se lo quedó mirando de pie, mientras Shinichi tenía las manos delante de los ojos y estaba encogido. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Shinichi lo miró.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó el moreno sin mirarlo.

— ¿Kaito te ha molestado, verdad? —preguntó el otro sabiendo lo pesado que se ponía a veces el ladrón.

— Más bien me ha confundido —respondió Heiji mirándolo.

— No ha ocurrido nada… de momento… pero… por si acaso… le provocarán el parto a Ran —suspiró levantando la vista hacia la puerta que tenía delante.

— Por si acaso… —repitió Heiji—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— El corazón de Asami se estaba parando… —Shinichi cerró los ojos mientras se cogía las rodillas.

Heiji se mordió el labio mientras observaba a su compañero. Parecía un niño pequeño que se había perdido en ese hospital enorme y echaba de menos a sus padres.

— Todo saldrá bien… ya lo verás —suspiró el moreno desviando la mirada.

Shiho se acercaba desde el final del pasillo con Tetsuya en brazos.

— No puedo perderla… —susurró Shinichi con voz casi inaudible, pero que su amigo pudo oír perfectamente.

— Con la de sillas que hay y decidís los dos sentaros al suelo —suspiró Shiho sentándose al lado de Shinichi.

Heiji sonrió.

— Y tú también te sientas al suelo… —informó el moreno.

— ¿No lo notáis más cómodo que las sillas? —se rió la científica.

— Será por eso… —se rió Heiji.

Shinichi se quedó callado mirando a la puerta. Heiji y Shiho se miraron por encima de su cabeza. Ahora empezaba a ser preocupante el estado de su amigo. Decidieron con una sola mirada no decir nada más. Tetsuya se soltó de su madre y se apoyó a las rodillas de Shinichi para andar hacia Heiji.

— Ah… iiiiii… —el niño se giró hacia Shiho señalando al final del pasillo.  
>— ¿I? —Heiji miró al niño.<br>— Yu-chan —informó la madre señalando a la niña con la cabeza que llegaba corriendo hacia ellos, acompañada de Shouta y Drake.  
>— Iiiiii…<br>— Tetsuya-kun ven aquí —el moreno lo cogió en brazos mientras Yui se arrodillaba delante de su padre.  
>— Papá… —susurró la niña al verlo.<br>— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shinichi viéndola.  
>— No voy a irme si es lo que me pides… —se quejó la niña sonriendo.<br>— No te pido eso —suspiró el padre mientras la niña se abrazaba a él.  
>Yui se apartó de Shinichi y lo miró.<br>— ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? —preguntó tirando de las mejillas de él.  
>Al cabo de un buen rato, la puerta que había delante de ellos se abrió. Dando paso a una enfermera, cubierta con una bata de gasa de color verde y un gorrito del mismo material y color. La mujer sonrió al ver a Shinichi rodeado de tanta gente.<br>— Todo está bien, Kudo-san, si me acompaña...  
>Shinichi se levantó lentamente. Notó las manos temblorosas, y sin saber el motivo, se agarró a la mano de Yui. La niña sonrió complacida.<br>— No seas cobarde —escuchó susurrar a la niña.  
>La miró sin girar la cabeza. Yui se estaba riendo.<p>

— Mira quién fue a hablar… —respondió Shinichi medio sonriendo.

Yui se apartó de Shinichi, soltándolo de la mano.

— Tira… venga… —le señaló hacia adentro de la puerta.

—Está bien, papá —se quejó al final entrando.

Shinichi la siguió mientras ella iba murmurando cosas inentendibles como si realmente se estuviera quejando. La enfermera la vio sonriendo.

— Niños…

— Que siga quejándose, así al menos no molesta —se rió el padre poniéndole las manos encima de los hombros.

— Papá… tendrás ración doble de patadas como sigas por ese camino —le amenazó ella.

— Querida, voy a decirte algo —sonrió Shinichi rodeándola por detrás—. Si me dieras miedo habría dicho a Shiho, Eisuke o Kai que cuidaran de ti.

— ¿Por qué nunca pienso en estas cosas tan obvias? —preguntó ella al aire bajando la cabeza mientras la enfermera se reía.

— ¿Entonces están bien? —preguntó Shinichi a la enfermera.

— Tanto la niña como la madre están perfectamente —respondió ella—. Ha sido peligroso, pero la niña finalmente ha conseguido poner su corazón bien sin ayuda de nada.

— ¿Puede tener problemas en un futuro? —preguntó Yui.

— No lo creo… pero vamos a tener que hacerle pruebas cuando haya pasado una semana o así, para comprobar que realmente no tiene nada malo —añadió la enfermera mientras abría otra puerta y les dejaba pasar—. Pero de eso ya hablaremos en un par de días. De momento todo está bien.

— Gracias —Shinichi sonrió con tristeza y siguió a Yui hasta la sala, un poco más oscura que el pasillo.

Al centro, siendo enfocada por unos focos, estaba Ran medio estirada, abrazada a una pequeña manta que se mantenía completamente quieta allí. Alrededor de la sala, había un montón de aparatos para los médicos y un par de ellos estaban limpiando las cosas. Yui se apartó para dejar que Shinichi se avanzara a ella. No quería quitarle protagonismo a él. Ran los miró sonriendo. Estaba agotada y un enfermero le mantenía una toalla húmeda en la cabeza. Shinichi se acercó preocupado y le cogió la mano.

— Hey…

— Hola, Shinichi… —Ran sonrió levemente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él acariciando la mejilla de ella con la mano libre. Ran afirmó levemente con la cabeza y luego miró la pequeña manta que mantenía agarrada en su pecho—. Y nuestra pequeña también, ¿verdad? —ella volvió a afirmar. Shinichi notó que sus piernas empezaban a flaquear.

— Cógela…

— No —Shinichi sonrió hacia Ran—. Así está tranquila. En mis brazos va a llorar.

— No lo creo —se rió la madre levemente.

Shinichi la besó en la mejilla.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó él.

— Estaba asustada —susurró Ran—. Por la corrida que hiciste, tu también…

— Sí —Shinichi sonrió débilmente—. Pero ya está bien, ¿verdad?

— Claro… —la niña se removió en los brazos de Ran, haciendo que ella la mirara.

Abrió sus grandes ojos claros hacia ellos con mucha pereza y los miró a los dos. Shinichi hizo fuerza con sus brazos, intentando no caer al suelo. Su corazón iba a mil, su respiración se agitó de golpe mientras la realidad lo golpeaba con fuerza en su cabeza. Era padre. Su cabeza empezó a pensar de más. Veía a la pequeña sonriendo hacia él, cuando era un poco más adulta, con travesura. Podía verla en su primer día de preescolar, su primer día de primaria, su primer día de secundaria y su primer día de preparatoria. Podía verla yendo a la discoteca y volviendo a tardes horas a la madrugada, podía verla estudiando lo mínimo o estudiando sin parar. Podía verla… vistiendo falditas cortas y presentándole su novio… Shinichi negó con la cabeza desesperado mientras la apoyaba en la cama. Tener una mente brillante era bueno para ser detective, pero su imaginación terminaba con él de una manera desmesurada. Jamás dejaría que vistiera cosas tan provocativas ni que un chico se la llevara de su lado. ¡JAMÁS!

Yui detrás de él se rió.

— ¿Shinichi estás bien? —preguntó Ran mirándolo.

— Ahora mismo ya le ha planeado toda la vida a la pobre niña… los padres sois realmente sobreprotectores, ¿no crees? —Yui sonrió con malicia llevándose una mirada fulminante por parte de él.

Pero algo le hizo volver a mirar a la pequeña. Seguía moviéndose y abriendo y cerrando los ojos. Su pequeña mano, no dejaba de rozar la suya, mientras se movía intranquila.

— Cógela, Shinichi —Ran sonrió levemente mientras se incorporaba un poco—. Es tu hija…

Shinichi estuvo a punto de volver a negarle la oferta. Jamás había cogido a un niño pequeño entre sus brazos, que él recordara. ¿Y si le hacía daño al cogerla? ¿Y si le caía de los brazos sin darse cuenta? Sabía que el cuello lo tienen muy frágil los primeros días… ¿y si se lo rompía sin darse cuenta? Pero los ojos brillantes de Ran le hicieron aceptar la oferta. Era su pequeña y no podría no cogerla por tener esas preocupaciones en su cabeza. Alargó sus manos hacia ella y la apartó del pecho de su madre. La niña lo miró con curiosidad, moviendo sus ojos de un lado al otro, intentando distinguir lo que sus ojos veían a su alrededor. También sabía que los niños, los primeros días solo enfocaban las cosas que tenían a escasos centímetros de ellos. ¿Estaría distinguiendo su rostro en ese momento? El peso de la niña era ligero y no dejaba de moverse inquieta. La acercó a su pecho, aún cubierta con esa pequeña sábana y le cogió una de sus pequeñas manos entre sus dedos. Sonrió satisfecho ante la atenta mirada de Yui y Ran, mientras su cabeza seguía haciéndole preguntas fugaces. ¿Y si dejaba algo peligroso a su alcance y ella se hacía daño? ¿Y si…? Lo que tuviera que llegar, llegaría. Por el momento, esa era una nueva persona que estaría junto a él. No valía la pena preocuparse por el momento, porque sabía que sus brazos protegerían esa pequeña cosita recién llegada al mundo. Cada preocupación vendría con cada nueva cosa que ella hiciera. Pero todo a su momento. Ahora debía disfrutarlo al máximo. Los dedos de la pequeña niña rodearon el suyo, intentando apretar con toda su fuerza. Ella le estaba diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con sus pensamientos. Todo estaría bien.

Cerró los ojos suavemente, mientras la niña seguía moviéndose. La mente de Shinichi por unos instantes se encontró suplicando que esa pequeña que mantenía entre sus dedos no desapareciera jamás. Abrió de nuevo los ojos para mirarla. Se sentía realmente débil. Notaba sus ojos arder. Había mucho futuro por ella, pero… las estrellas, el viento y el mañana, decidirían eso.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora ya son solo capítulos muy plastas, pero… eso también tiene que estar si se quiere llegar a todos los publicos :3<p>

MATA!

^^Shihoran^^


	58. Los próximos héroes, hijos de un ladrón

BUENAS! Lo siento! Tuve unos cuantos problemas familiares que me hicieron olvidar por completo del límite de publicación! La mayoría de ellos basados en el hecho de que parece ser que mis tíos, tías, primos y primas (la mayoría de ellos) parecen tener envidia de mi sobrina... mmmmm... como decirlo... SON UNOS CRÍOS TODOS JUNTOS! Bueno... sigamos con el tema que nos concierne aquí XD

**0-Kisame: **¿Patrón? NOP! Esta era la idea principal desde que empecé 'XLAños'. Terminar con la boda de Shinichi y Ran y con los niños ya nacidos :) toditos :) aquí están los últimos e.e estos dos últimos capítulos no te van a gustar XD que nos conocemos.

Deseo que les guste! MATA!

Espero poder tener pronto el último capítulo! Besos!

* * *

><p><strong>Los próximos héroes, hijos de un ladrón.<strong>

La temeridad cambia de nombre cuando obtiene éxito. Entonces se llama heroísmo.

**Laurence Sterne**(_Novelista y humorista inglés_).

15 de Junio

— ¿Sabes algo acerca de esa tal Ken? —Heiji rodó los ojos—. Dijiste que preguntarías por el programa.

— Completamente limpia —respondió Shinichi—. Ellos no han encontrado nada de esa mujer.

— ¿Podemos confiar en ellos? —preguntó Heiji.

— En un 99% nunca fallan al decirlo. De todos modos Irie dice que seguirá investigándola —Shinichi suspiró—. Al parecer se encarga de dirigir un orfanato de víctimas de terrorismo y muertes inusuales —se encogió de hombros—. No parece estar muy cuerda, la verdad. ¿Qué hay de Takagi? —preguntó él.

— No me ha dicho nada… —Heiji suspiró—. Bueno, te dejo que debo de ir a ayudar a Kazuha.

— Es cierto… os dan el alta del hospital hoy —Shinichi sonrió—. ¿Qué tal estás llevando lo de padre?

— Igual que tú, seguramente… sin entender lo que significa ponerme una medalla de más —se rió él.

— En realidad sí que cambia —los dos se giraron a ver a Kaito. Llevaba dos niños, uno en cada brazo—. Ahora debes de cuidar de una persona tan pequeña que si la metes al medio de casos tu mujer va a matarte.

— ¿De dónde has robado esos críos? —dijeron los dos a la vez señalando a los dos niños que observaban a Kaito con atención.

— En realidad son míos —el chico sonrió falsamente haciendo que ninguno de los dos lo creyera y lo miraran con los ojos entrecerrados—. Os presento a Hiro —movió un poco el chico de su mano izquierda—, y a Takeshi —movió el otro pequeño—. Son un encanto, ¿a qué sí?

— En serio… ¿de dónde los has secuestrado? —Heiji parpadeó confuso.

— Qué cruel… ¿acaso yo no puedo ser padre? —Kaito lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Cuándo nacieron? —Shinichi suspiró largamente.

— Bueno… Takeshi el día 14 a las 23 horas y 57 minutos. Hiro el día 14 a las 24 horas y 3 minutos.

— ¿24 horas? —Shinichi se rió—. ¿Han nacido en un día distinto? Qué raros sois.

— ¿Qué te parece? El tipo que resulta estar maldito nos dice raros —Kaito sonrió hacia los dos niños.

— Un segundo… —Heiji levantó su dedo hacia él—. ¿Hiro?

— Sí, de héroe en inglés —respondió Kaito—. Y Takeshi de hombre fuerte y valiente.

— ¿Esto es alguna especie de broma de mal gusto? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

— Aoko no quería llamarlos como mi padre, porque decía que eso haría que su padre se enojara aún más con nosotros —Kaito sonrió travieso.

— ¿Tooichi? ¿En serio querías llamar a uno de tus hijos Tooichi? —Shinichi arqueó una ceja hacia él.

— Si tu padre estuviera muerto por culpa de esa gente entenderías perfectamente mi posición —respondió el mago mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Tú! ¡Kuroba! —Kaito miró detrás de Shinichi y Heiji. El inspector Nakamori, completamente enfadado, junto con una sonriente Kuroba Chikage, llegaron a él. Kaito puso su mejor cara de póquer mientras le dejaba uno de los niños en sus brazos.

— Son hermosos, ¿no cree?

— ¿Qué? —por primera vez en su vida personal, Nakamori Ginzo se sentía desconcertado. Había ido al hospital a ver a su hija, que al parecer se había casado en secreto de él y había tenido dos hijos. Se preguntaba por la desaparición de su hija y resultó que Kaito había tenido la culpa de eso. Miró al niño que lo miraba con los ojos bien grandes, observando a todo su alrededor.

— Saluda al abuelo Takeshi —sonrió Kaito acariciando la mejilla del pequeño. El niño se puso a llorar—. No seas malo. Tiene mal carácter, pero tampoco hace falta decírselo.

— ¿Cómo está Aoko-chan? —preguntó Chikage.

— Vamos —Kaito sonrió hacia Shinichi y se alejó manteniendo a Hiro entre sus brazos. Su madre lo siguió muy de cerca para ir a la habitación de Aoko.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —dijeron Heiji y Shinichi a la vez. Se miraron y suspiraron largamente—. ¿Por qué a nosotros?

— ¿Por qué me ha dejado a solas con el niño? —preguntó Ginzo mirándolos completamente desconcertado y haciendo reír a los dos policías.

— Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está su hija, inspector —Shinichi lo empujó débilmente y el hombre afirmó con la cabeza siguiendo el camino de Kaito y su madre.

— Papá… —Yui llegó con ellos, junto a Drake y Shouta, cruzándose con el inspector Nakamori—. Oh… qué bonito… —sonrió al ver al niño pasar por su lado—. ¿Es de Kaito-ojiichan? —miró a Shinichi con cara interrogativa.

— ¿Por qué supones? —Shinichi frunció el ceño.

— No supongo, se parece mucho a las fotos de Kaito-ojiichan cuando era pequeño —Yui sonrió—. Bueno, dejando esto de lado —se puso completamente rígida, saludando de manera militar—. He traído al soldado Drake tal y como me pedisteis, señor. Misión completada.

— Bien hecho Yui —Shinichi se rió—. Vamos… —señaló con la cabeza hacia la habitación de Ran y los cuatro se fueron hacia allí.

En cuanto entraron, Ran les dedicó una sonrisa a todos. En sus brazos estaba Asami completamente dormida.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me habéis hecho venir aquí? —Drake se sentó en el sofá, lo más alejado posible de Ran y la niña. Yui se acercó a Ran y observó a la niña, intentando no chafar a ninguna de las dos. Shouta se quedó al lado de la puerta, observando con atención a una radiante y contenta Yui. La niña miró al hijo de Chris y le hizo señas para que se acercara—. No me acercaré a esa cosa.

Yui frunció el ceño mientras Ran se reía levemente. Shinichi lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Te da miedo un bebé? —preguntó la abogada antes de que Shinichi pudiera decir nada—. Eres un encanto.

— Claro que no me da miedo —se quejó él—. Pero no entiendo como a la gente le puede gustar tanto.

— Porque es la evolución y somos animales al fin y al cabo —sonrió Shouta cruzándose de brazos. Todos lo miraron confundidos.

— En serio cada día que te conozco más me desesperan tus explicaciones, mucho más que las anteriores —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Cómo has dicho eso?

— Aunque los humanos sean según parece los únicos que dicen obtener placer de algo tan primitivo —respondió él—. Está en la mente de todo ser vivo la supervivencia de su especie. Es por eso también que el llanto de un bebé puede ser tan molesto. Porque aún no puede valerse por sí mismo y por ese motivo el llanto molesto hará que alguien le preste atención, ¿no es así?

— El llanto de un bebé no es molesto —dijo Yui.

— Me lo dices cuando llegue a tu casa —sonrió él con falsedad señalando a la pequeña.

— ¿Evolución dices? —Drake rodó los ojos.

— Déjame recordarte que tú también fuiste así —respondió Shinichi antes de que Shouta pudiera decir más tonterías.

— Solo cuando el estúpido de mi padre me dio el veneno, nada más —respondió él.

— Qué dolor por la pobre mujer si ha tenido que dar a luz a un adulto —dijo Yui.

— Yo jamás fui así —respondió él.

— Lo fuiste —dijeron todos a la vez.

— No es cierto —respondió él.

— Bueno, a lo que iba —Shinichi suspiró levantando su teléfono móvil—. Me han llamado del FBI. Dan acceso a que puedas ver a tu madre durante solo una hora, pero deberás de hacerlo acompañado por mí.

— ¿Cómo puedo hablar tranquilamente con mi madre si me acompaña un agente de la Ley? —preguntó él.

Shinichi arqueó una ceja.

— Disculpa, pero conozco…

— Ah, ¿pero es que tienes algo que ocultar, Drake? —Yui interrumpió las palabras de Shinichi.

— En absoluto —respondió él—. ¿Y cuándo vamos? —añadió sin quejarse más por ello.

— Podemos ir cuando queramos… —Shinichi sonrió con malicia al ver que el chico se levantaba, como si hubiera tenido un muelle en su asiento—. Pero no saldremos de aquí hasta que no cojas a Asami en tus brazos.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —gritó él.

La niña abrió los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Entonces qué prisa tienes para ir a ver a tu madre? —Shinichi sonrió—. Vuelve a sentarte.

— ¿Estás chantajeándome? —preguntó él.

— No, para nada —respondió Shinichi.

— Eso suena como chantaje —informó él.

— Tío, coge a la niña y te largas, es fácil —dijo Shouta.

— No lo haré —respondió Drake fulminándolo con la mirada. Ran miró interrogativa a Shinichi, que se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados. El chico miró a Shinichi y luego miró a Ran y Asami. Suspiró—. ¿Solo cogerla? —preguntó mirando al hombre.

— No te haré darle de comer —se rió Shinichi negando con la cabeza—. Nada más.

— Es… es… está bien… pero… si me cae no es problema mío —se quejó él.

— No te va a caer —respondió Shinichi sonriendo cálidamente hacia él.

Drake lo miró confundido. Parecía muy seguro de eso. ¿Por qué le estaba mirando así? ¿Qué significaba la mirada que le estaba dando? ¿Le estaba confiando una vida humana que acababa de llegar a su familia y se reía de eso? No… esa sonrisa significaba algo más que eso.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro —respondió él en un murmurio. Se acercó a la cama y cogió a la niña en sus brazos. Ran se la dio con extremo cuidado y él no sabía cómo cogerla, pero finalmente lo hizo igual que ella.

— Menudo cambio —Shinichi se rió—. Hace unos meses hubieras huido. Ahora eres capaz de hacer caso a un adulto… —Drake lo miró. ¿Le estaba poniendo a prueba? ¿Qué pasaba con esa sonrisa molesta del hombre? Le estaba diciendo algo importante—. Sé que te ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, pero necesito que cumplas con tu parte del trato firmemente. Si todo va bien, en uno años, tu madre podría salir de la cárcel. Pero… el hecho de que Ginebra está convirtiendo esa cárcel en un juego para la supervivencia, hace que la supervivencia de tu madre penda de un hilo. Si ese tipo se entera de que tu madre nos ha ayudado en algunas ocasiones, conseguirán que la maten. Además, está el otro problema, que es que Ginebra quiere escapar de allí. Si cuando llegamos allí, se entera de que sigues vivo, es capaz de matar a tu madre o de que cuando consiga escapar te irá a matar. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Drake? Puedes poner en peligro la vida de tu madre adoptiva o la de tu madre biológica. Necesito que esperes unos segundos en el coche hasta que yo pueda hacer que tu madre salga sin ser sospechosa. Necesitamos que te comportes como el adulto que eres, Drake.

— ¿Adulto? ¿Qué es ese extraño sentido del humor que tienes ahora, eh? —preguntó él.

— Drake, ya te dijeron que no podías volver a la normalidad, puesto que es tu sangre la que está en mal estado —respondió Shinichi—. No solo tus órganos. Además… al igual que a todos los que están en esta sala, te confiaría mi vida ahora mismo, y la voy a exponer delante de Ginebra y los demás, para que puedas ver a tu madre. ¿Entiendes el peligro que para mi familia esto va a conllevar? ¿Por la vida que estás sujetando ahora en tus brazos, Drake?

El chico miró hacia abajo. La niña lo estaba mirando a él y luego miraba hacia la voz de su padre, luego volvía a mirarlo a él. Drake cerró los ojos por unos segundos. La niña se movía mucho y parecía inquieta. ¿Estaba dándole la razón a su padre? Era cierto. Si quería sobrevivir y dejar que los demás lo hicieran. En cuanto saliera de allí tendría que volver con esa mujer, tal y como había prometido. Pero, ¿por qué sentía que quería quedarse con ellos? Esa familia era extraña, pero… era una verdadera y cálida familia. Miró a Shinichi sonriendo.

— Por supuesto. Lo entiendo.

— Entonces devuélvele la niña a su madre antes de que te caiga —respondió él.

Drake arqueó una ceja. ¿No confiaba tanto en él? Shinichi se rió.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Drake.

— Me encanta tomarte el pelo —respondió él aún riéndose.

— Idiota —respondió Drake haciendo una sonrisa muy fugaz.

— Sí, pero has sonreído —Shinichi sonrió—. Para mí esto es más que suficiente. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó.

— Claro —Drake se acercó a Ran y le dejó la niña en sus brazos.

— Que os vaya bien —dijeron los tres que sabían hablar de la sala.

Shinichi le besó la frente a Ran.

— Hasta luego.

— Ve con cuidado, Shinichi —susurró ella.

— Tranquila, estaré bien —sonrió él.

— Me tranquilizas más cuando sé que Heiji está contigo —respondió ella.

— Pero él ya ha hecho demasiado para nosotros, ¿no crees? —preguntó él dedicándole su mejor sonrisa—. Estaremos bien, Ran. Todos. Además, hay agentes por allí que me van a echar una mano.

— Está bien… —Ran le acarició levemente la mejilla.

— Bien Yui —Shinichi se acercó a ella sonriendo—. A cargo de todo.

— _Roger_—ella saludó de manera militar y se rió. Shinichi rodó los ojos divertido y se fue de allí junto a Drake.

El camino hacia la cárcel fue lento. Muy lento. Drake se sentía tan nervioso que parecía que todos los semáforos se habían puesto en rojo para privarle de más tiempo hacia allí. Shinichi, a su lado, estaba calmado. Muy calmado. El hombre ni siquiera lo miraba. Sonreía mientras conducía por todas esas calles hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron, Drake se apresuró a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, pero Shinichi le puso una mano encima.

— Quiero que te quedes afuera, hasta que podamos hablar con tu madre, ¿vale? —Shinichi ni siquiera lo miró—. Quiero que no mires hacia dentro en ningún momento ni te descubras. Prométeme que no serás impaciente, Drake —finalmente lo miró—. Para que todos estemos a salvo, necesito que no seas impaciente.

— No soy impaciente, pero ahora que estamos aquí… —Drake lo miró preocupado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Presiento que todo va a salir mal —susurró él—. Y lo más preocupante es que cada vez que tengo esa sensación, algo malo sucede. Por eso quiero que te ciñas a tu paciencia, Drake —Shinichi sonrió tristemente—. No quiero que tu madre muera ni que te hagan daño a ti o a mi familia, ¿me has oído?

— Está bien… —susurró él—. No seré impaciente.

Los dos salieron del coche. En cuanto se acercaron a las escaleras, el hombre que custodiaba la puerta les apuntó con una pistola.

— Agente Takahashi Ryuuzaki, con número de placa 9000851, vengo por orden de _Flower_ a interrogar sospechosos.

— ¿Sospechosos? Aquí no hay nadie para interrogar —respondió él.

Shinichi sonrió.

— Quiero hablar con el agente 9000488 sé que está aquí ahora mismo. Y él es el encargado de mi pase —respondió él.

— Como quieras —el hombre golpeó la puerta de la casa con el pie y Hondou Eisuke salió de allí vestido de negro y cargado con un rifle en su hombro.

— Te estábamos esperando ya —sonrió él haciendo señas al hombre para que les dejara pasar.

— Siempre es un placer, Hondou —se rió Shinichi entrando. Drake le siguió y se quedó quieto en la puerta. Shinichi la dejó abierta y sonrió hacia él. Él se quedó a un lado—. Realmente deseaba que estuvieras hoy aquí.

— Al parecer alguien le dijo a esa mujer que vendrías y por ese motivo me han hecho terminar con la misión de Egipto y volver aquí —Eisuke lo miró de reojo—. ¿Y? ¿Qué te lleva aquí?

— Excusas absurdas —respondió Shinichi—. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta de interrogatorio preparada, por alguna casualidad?

— ¿Aparte de la de 'has hecho algo malvado recientemente'? —Eisuke miró a Shinichi riéndose, él rodó los ojos—. No, nada.

— Entonces espero que mis preguntas tengan efecto —Shinichi suspiró mientras dejaba sus armas y aparatos electrónicos encima de la mesa de al lado.

— Por cierto me ha llegado a mis oídos que ha nacido ya —Eisuke observó su reacción.

— ¿Quieres que te lo diga? —Shinichi lo miró de arriba abajo.

— No, no quiero sentirme mal, además —respondió él.

— Tampoco creo que aceptes mi invitación a la boda —supuso Shinichi.

— No, en cuanto te vayas tengo que volver a Egipto —respondió él—. Y luego ya me han programado otra en Alemania y otra en España. No tengo más tiempo disponible hasta Navidad.

Shinichi rodó los ojos y se acercó a la puerta de barrotes.

— Siempre andas ocupado desde que nos hemos ido.

— No te creas que no te echo de menos —se rió Eisuke—. Pero añoro más la ayuda de Kaito, en realidad.

— ¿Puedo pegarte un tiro? —Shinichi lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Venga ya, él se metía en menos líos —respondió Eisuke riéndose.

La puerta que llevaba a dentro de la cárcel se abrió, dejando paso a un Vodka, completamente despeinado, con el pelo muy largo y un poco adormecido.

— ¿Nuevo accesorio? —Shinichi miró a Eisuke.

— Han decidido anestesiarlos un poco para que se calmaran —respondió Eisuke—. Cada día pueden entrar a dejarles comida y luego irse de nuevo, sin que les molesten. Además, van cambiando la posición de los anestésicos, para que no puedan dañar el mecanismo.

— Vaya, eso sí es ser hábil —Shinichi sonrió y observó al hombre—. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Vodka.

— Aniki te dijo que volverías a vernos —respondió él con un tono de voz amargo—. Y esta vez solo… ¿cómo está ese tal Hattori Heiji? —sonrió de lado mirando al chico. Shinichi bajó la mirada al suelo, no quería darle más motivos de conversación—. ¿Y Hattori Mamoru? Me han dicho que nació en el mar —Shinichi suspiró. Seguían sin poder deshacerse de ese topo, ¿o es que había alguien más? Miró a Eisuke. Estaba completamente desconcertado. Había alguien más—. Pero lo que más nos intriga aquí dentro, es… ¿quién es ese niño con el que va recientemente tu hija?

— Shouta —respondió Shinichi.

— No, no es ese… —respondió él—. El niño pequeño. Rubio, moreno, ojos azules…

— Drake —respondió Shinichi—. ¿Qué tienes con él? Es solo un niño al que tenemos en nuestra casa provisionalmente. Mañana se irá, así que no tiene nada que ver contigo y mucho menos lo va a tener con nosotros, ya.

Vodka sonrió.

— ¿Drake? ¿Cuál es su apellido? —preguntó Vodka.

— ¿Puedo hacer mi pregunta o piensas hacer tu el interrogatorio? —Vodka rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en ir hacia los cristales—. ¿Quién os está informando y qué saca con esto?

— Uno de los policías que matamos apareció con un teléfono, así que con nuestra inteligencia y ese aparato, podemos comunicarnos perfectamente con el exterior —Vodka sonrió con malicia—. Además… hay otra gente que sigue viva y libre.

— Su apellido es Matsunaga —respondió Shinichi—. ¿No será por casualidad esa tal Ken Chishi, verdad?

— ¿Ken Chishi? ¿Quién es? —preguntó él.

— Demasiado perfecto —dijeron Eisuke y Shinichi a la vez—. No sé si creerme lo de que no la conozcas —añadió el agente de la CIA.

— Bueno, que venga otro —respondió Shinichi.

— ¿Te cansaste de mí? —preguntó él.

— Prefiero a Korn, es menos… hablador —respondió él.

— Claro —Vodka se giró y entró a dentro en cuanto le abrieron la puerta. Al cabo de poco rato, la volvieron a abrir y apareció Chianti.

— Se ha vuelto un poco más mujer, pero me vale —Shinichi se rió.

— Korn está muerto, ¿qué queréis? —respondió ella.

— Recordarte lo doloroso que es eso —sonrió Eisuke.

— Ah, ¿y qué tal Elia? —Chianti miró al chico.

— Se ha largado a Chile y me ha dejado plantado —respondió él—. Voy a intentarlo con su amiga Carla, ¿qué te parece?

— Oh, eso es interesante —se rió Chianti.

— ¿Por qué tengo que darles los nombres de mis ligues si ni siquiera son ciertos? —preguntó Eisuke.

— ¿Elia? ¿Carla? —Shinichi lo miró—. ¿Pero no estabas en Egipto?

— Pero me encanta engañar a mis propios compañeros para descubrirlos —se rió él—. Ahora el problema es poder acordarse de a quién le dije que era Elia —dijo Eisuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Así que hay otro topo en la CIA, eh? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo—. ¿Y les pagan el teléfono?

— Eso parece —respondió Eisuke.

— ¿Quién es Ken Chishi? —preguntó Shinichi mirando a Chianti.

— No sé quién es Ken Chishi —respondió ella—. Solo conozco los nombres de la Organización. Nada de los nombres de fuera. Ah, y por cierto… aún tenéis al jefe fuera de aquí.

— Sí, el jefe ha sido ejecutado, no te preocupes —respondió Shinichi—. Que venga Vermouth, por favor.

— Claro, claro —ella se giró y volvió a dentro. Shinichi miró hacia atrás. Drake sacó la cabeza lentamente y lo miró. Shinichi le hizo señas para que esperara un poco.

Vermouth salió de allí. En cuanto se cerró la puerta Shinichi suspiró.

— Ya puedes venir —dijo sin ni siquiera girarse.

— ¿A quién le hablas? —preguntó ella. El niño llegó corriendo hacia ellos—. Drake.

— Hola —el niño sonrió cálidamente—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar lejos —susurró ella cogiéndose a los barrotes y arrodillándose al suelo.

— Pero quería saber que estabas bien… —respondió él—. Cuando me enteré de que os habían cogido, quise saberlo con mis propios medios.

— Bueno, las cosas no están bien, ¿sabes? —preguntó ella.

— Porque eres buena —respondió él. Eisuke miró interrogativamente a Shinichi mientras el niño se acercaba y ponía sus manos encima de las de su madre—. Pero quiero que salgas de aquí ya.

— Eso no es posible, Drake. Cuando salga de aquí, ambos estaremos muertos —respondió ella—. O al menos yo y tú muy viejo.

— ¿No pueden sacarte de aquí? —preguntó él.

— Para nada —respondió ella—. He sido una asesina, ¿recuerdas? Además, cuanto más lejos estés de mí, menos va a cogerte tu pasado. Así que aléjate lo máximo que puedas, ¿vale?

— Bueno… si sucede algo, volveré a verte —respondió él—. Tienes que resistir, ¿vale?

— Claro —ella le acarició la mejilla por entre los barrotes—. Tiene que ser poco tiempo, Drake. Además… —ella miró a Shinichi—. Veo que tienes a un buen aliado. Ese chico es una gran persona, así que no le hagas sufrir, ¿vale?

— Por supuesto —respondió él.

— Tomad esto —ella se quitó de la manga un par de objetos unidos, que parecían un cuchillo—. Están haciendo armas con todo lo que encuentran y hay uno que ha conseguido un arma de fogueo, le faltan algunas piezas, pero las conseguirá pronto —respondió ella—. Así que es mejor que empecéis a buscar algo para quitarnos todo esto de las manos.

Shinichi se acercó y cogió los cuchillos.

— No pude sacar más cosas, pero… se están haciendo peligrosos incluso dentro de la cárcel, Silver Bullet —dijo ella—. Vais a tener que ir con cuidado.

— Está bien —respondió él.

— Bueno, deja que otro entre, para disimular un poco —Shinichi le dio las llaves del coche a Drake y él observó como Vermouth se levantaba con una mirada triste.

— No te preocupes, Drake —Chris sonrió hacia él—. Que estés vivo es suficiente para mí. Así que compórtate como un hombre y se bueno con todo el mundo, ¿vale?

— Volveré… a por ti —susurró él.

— Una pregunta, Kudo… —Chris frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el antídoto?

— Qué ha pasado dice… —Shinichi miró a Drake—. ¿Quieres contárselo tú?

— No pueden dármelo —respondió él—. Porque está en mi sangre y no saben cómo puede actuar, así…

— Bueno, qué más quieres —Vermouth se rió—. Eres más joven.

— Sí, claro —Drake cogió las llaves del coche y se alejó a pasos rápidos de allí.

Vermouth se giró para irse, pero antes de avanzar, miró a Shinichi.

— ¿Cuidarás de él por mí? —preguntó ella—. Ese chico solo ha visto asesinatos a diestro y siniestro y así solo hemos dejado que se lo guarde para sí mismo. Necesita ayuda…

— Te prometo que lo haré —respondió Shinichi—. Y que cuando esté mejor vendrá a verte de nuevo.

— Gracias —Chris sonrió—. Al menos es un consuelo saber que cumplirás tu promesa.

— Ah, otra cosa —Shinichi sonrió y ella se quedó quieta—. ¿Sabes quién es Ken Chishi?

— No, lo siento… —respondió ella mirándolo—. Aunque encuentro a faltar a muchos de los nuestros aquí, al menos a Black Christmas… ese sí es un peligro.

— ¿Quién?

— No sé su nombre… —respondió ella—. Pero es un niño de 12 años. Ya ha matado a la mitad que yo.

— ¿Black Christmas? —preguntó Eisuke—. De todo lo que recuperamos de ese lugar, no había nadie con ese nombre. Y mira que lo tenían bien apuntado.

— Tal vez porque no habéis encontrado aún su sede. Puede que esté al extranjero. A mí jamás me dieron esta información, pero sé que son los que se encargan de entrenar a los niños —Chris dio un paso y la puerta se abrió para entrar ella a dentro.

Salió otro hombre de piel negra y ojos oscuros. Se mantuvo callado y con los brazos cruzados, mientras Shinichi le hacía preguntas similares, pero él no respondió ni una sola. Finalmente Shinichi rodó los ojos y dejó que entrara de nuevo a dentro.

— ¿Así que Black Christmas, eh? —Eisuke lo miró—. Y por cierto, quién es ese pequeño.

— ¿No adivinas? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo.

— No fastidies que es…

— Y Gin —Shinichi afirmó con la cabeza—. Le dieron también el APTX y ella lo envió a un orfanato para mantenerlo a salvo. Pero él se descubrió luego pidiéndonos con un escrito en una pared que liberáramos a esa mujer.

— Qué bonito —Eisuke se rió—. Así que de niñera, ¿eh?

— Lo siento. De momento seguiré manteniéndome alejado del FBI —susurró Shinichi—. No quiero que me hagan salir de Japón de nuevo.

— Está bien… —Eisuke se encogió de hombros—. Seguro que la policía de Japón ha ganado a un buen miembro, ¿eh?

— Eso espero —Shinichi buscó entre sus bolsillos y le dio un sobre—. Realmente deseo que vengas. Sé que no puedo pedirte eso, pero… Ran me lo pidió, así que tengo que dártelo.

— ¿No le has dicho? —preguntó él cogiéndolo.

— No. Eres tú quién debería de decírselo, ¿no crees? —Shinichi sonrió—. Hasta pronto…

— Hasta nunca —Eisuke levantó su mano y él se alejó hacia el coche.

El camino de vuelta fue mucho menos largo. Drake se mantuvo leyendo matrículas y contando coches de color negro. Parecía que los hubieran soltado a todos en ese color. Shinichi condujo el coche hacia su casa y lo detuvo a un lado. Luego miró al chico.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó.

— Irme —respondió él—. No puedo molestaros más y de seguro ella estará desesperada sin mí.

— No creo que esté desesperada —se rió Shinichi—. La desesperaste tú, antes de irte.

— Cogeré mis cosas —respondió Drake.

— Si quieres quedarte, no nos importa, Drake.

— No, ahora tienes otra cosa a la que cuidar mucho más que yo —respondió él—. Gracias por todo. Además… tengo que hacer caso a mi madre o me pegará un tiro —el chico salió del coche y entró en la casa.

Luego salió con una bolsa de deporte en su brazo y entró en el coche. Shinichi siguió el camino hacia el aeropuerto. Una vez allí, aparcó el coche y acompañó al chico hacia el aeropuerto devolviéndole su documentación y dándole el billete del avión.

— Drake, eres un buen chico, con un mal pasado, pero… —Shinichi sonrió—. En una semana vendré a verte y te haré una propuesta, para que las cosas mejoren a tu alrededor, ¿vale?

— Sí es para mejor siempre es algo bueno recibir tu ayuda —respondió él—. Sabías lo que diría después de ver a mi madre, ¿eh?

— Te conozco aunque no quieras verlo —Shinichi sonrió—. Porque en algún momento me he sentido muy identificado contigo.

— Eso es algo malo, ¿sabes? —Drake bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Bueno, chico… —Shinichi le removió el pelo con fuerza—. Es hora de que te vayas, o llegarás tarde al avión. ¿No llevarás armas en la maleta verdad?

— Todas y cada una de ellas —respondió Drake.

— Me suponía —Shinichi se rió.

— Mamoru, dile adiós a Drake —los dos se giraron. Heiji, Kazuha, Ran, Shouta y Yui, con los dos recién nacidos, estaban parados de pie viéndolos y saludándolos.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Eso me pregunto yo —respondió Heiji—. Al menos un adiós, de este crío sería posible, ahora.

— Eso, eso… —Kazuha se acercó con el pequeño entre sus brazos y sonrió medio arrodillándose hacia Drake—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, pequeño.

— No soy pequeño —se quejó él apartando la mirada de ella.

— No, más pequeño es él —Kazuha movió un poco al bebé entre sus brazos que empezó a llorar—. Oh, vaya… —se apartó hacia su marido mientras Shinichi y Drake se miraban cómplices—. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

— Sigue siendo molesto —susurró Shouta acercándose a ellos con Yui, Ran y Asami, detrás de él.

— ¿Te han dejado salir ya del hospital? —preguntó Shinichi dando un beso fugaz a la mejilla de su esposa.

— Sí —respondió ella—. Al parecer somos molestos —respondió.

— Por cuando vino mi madre, ¿cierto? —preguntó Shinichi.

— No sé —respondió ella riéndose.

— Entonces vámonos a casa, ¿eh? —la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda y miró a Drake.

— Bueno… esto… —el chico se giró—. Gra… gracias por todo…

— ¿Qué es eso? —Yui se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda—. ¡Qué frío eres, Drake! —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo enrojecer al chico—. Cuídate y si tienes algún problema, llámanos, ¿vale? —Yui le dio un pequeño sobre que él cogió con el ceño fruncido. Ella le guiñó un ojo y le hizo señas para que se lo guardara.

— ¿Y bien? —Shouta se acercó mientras él lo hacía y le removió el pelo al pequeño—. ¿Te vas o no?

— No seas malo —Yui se soltó de Drake para empujar a su compañero.

— Adiós enano —respondió Shouta.

— ¡Soy más grande que tú, mocoso insolente! —gritó él desesperado.

— Que sí, que sí —Shouta movió la mano mientras la gente de su alrededor los miraba y se reía.

— Tiene los 17, Shouta —susurró Yui en un tono de voz muy bajo y mirándolo de reojo. Odagiri se quedó completamente quieto y empezó a palidecer—. Y por cierto… ha estado más veces dentro de mi habitación que tú —Drake se apartó de ellos con miedo, mientras Shouta miraba a Yui desconcertado—. He cocinado para él —Shouta miró a Drake con una ceja arqueada—. Y por poco no nos bañamos juntos un día…

— ¡TE MATO ENANO! —Shouta empezó a perseguir al niño que subió corriendo las escaleras—. ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Yui se rió con fuerza.

— Eres malvada, Yui-chan —se rió Ran.

— Nah, era lo mejor para los dos —respondió ella—. ¡Hasta otra Drake! —gritó hacia el chico que le hacía muecas a Shouta que no había podido pasar por la seguridad por falta de billete.

El chico rubio levantó su mano saltando y riéndose hacia ella, mientras Yui le devolvía el saludo con la mano. Shouta se cruzó de brazos y volvió con Yui y los demás.

— Voy a matarlo —respondió.

— No, no vas a hacerlo —Yui sonrió hacia él—. Eso ha sido bonito, al menos.

— Eres una bruja —respondió Shouta riéndose.

— Lo sé —Yui puso sus manos detrás de la espalda en un acto tímido y lleno de una sonrisa cálida.

Shouta le puso una mano en la cabeza y sonrió.

— Aunque te hiciera la vida imposible, ahora te sabe mal que se vaya, ¿eh? —Yui afirmó con la cabeza levemente.

— Pero eso era lo que habíamos quedado desde un principio, ¿no? —Yui miró de nuevo hacia dónde había visto a Drake por última vez. El chico ya se había ido de allí, directo hacia el avión de su destinación.

Drake se sentó en el avión, dejando que la azafata la ayudara a poner su maleta en el portaequipajes. La azafata le sonrió hacia él con una mirada llena de 'estoy aquí para ti, pequeño'. Drake la fulminó con la mirada y la mujer se alejó de allí con el ceño fruncido. Drake cogió el sobre que Yui le había dado. Dentro había una carta y dos llaves.

_Querido Drake,_

_En estos días, me lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias. Deseo de todo corazón que todo vaya bien en tu vida y que por fin puedas encontrar a alguien que te ayude en esa faceta rebelde que has cogido con todo el mundo. Sé que no podemos cambiarte, pero… no voy a rendirme. Sé que podemos hacerte un poco más amable y lo hemos conseguido. Te doy dos llaves muy importantes. Una de ellas es de una casa de mi madre, cerca de dónde solías vivir. Debajo te doy la dirección para que vayas a ver. Necesito que la cuides, puesto que yo no puedo hacerme cargo de tantas cosas a la vez. Cada vez que tengas ganas de golpear algo, puedes irte allí y tirarlo todo por el suelo. Sobre todo las fotos de mi padre, no me importan en absoluto esas (risas). La otra es la de nuestra casa, para que vengas a vernos algún día. Te dejo, pero debajo de todo, mi número de teléfono móvil y mi correo electrónico, para que te pongas en contacto conmigo cuanto antes mejor. Deseo de verdad que todo vaya muy bien en tu vida. No cambies nunca, y no dejes que te cambien._

_Hasta siempre,_

_Yui._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Hasta pronto!


	59. Saigo no Yakusoku For all these years

Bueno, aquí llegué con mi último capítulo de este largo fanfic! *O*

Ya me despido de todos hasta prontito, pues tengo una secuela (ya terminada así que cumpliría con plazos de entrega más rápidos) de este fanfic, pero de momento deseo más descansar unos días para dedicarme enteramente a mi libro :)

Les deseo mucha suerte a todos los que habéis leído, y espero me dejen un último comentario (será respondido a aquellos que la pagina de fanfiction me permita). Este capítulo lo dedico a todos los fans de Detective Conan, que siguen siendo muchos y seguimos esperando este cruel final que nuestro amado Aoyama Gosho-sama nos tiene preparado. Así que sean pacientes, porque sino tendremos que ir a meter al pobre autor a la cárcel por provocar más ataques al corazón entre fanáticos impacientes XD

Espero que puedan tener noticias mías bien pronto y que sus deseos se hagan realidad! *O*

Saigo no Yakusoku. El título de este capítulo está dedicado a una película de 'dorama' que protagonizaron los cinco miembros del grupo de J-Pop: 'Arashi'. Es una película que me inspiró a hacer todo este largo y pesado fanfic, para llegar hasta el título principal: Por los años. Saigo no Yakusoku, significa 'la última promesa' en japonés y es básicamente lo que en este capítulo van a ver ;) (sep, aquellos que no les gusten las cursiladas creo que este capítulo es el más cursi y tonto que he hecho en todos los fanfics que he escrito XD)

For all these years. Para aquellos que no sepan inglés: Por todos estos años. Este capitulo era el único que tenía pensado cuando inicié este fanfic. El hecho de que un Shinichi acabado de ser padre le hiciera una promesa a Ran en el día de su boda, diciendo un: por los años.

Así que sin nada más que decir, les dejo con el inicio de mis pensamientos que os han torturado estos 59 capitulos jejejejejejeje

* * *

><p><strong>Saigo no Yakusoku. For all these years.<strong>

Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores.

**François de La Rochefoucauld**(_Escritor francés_).

13 de Julio

Cuando dieron sus votos, Shinichi estaba convencido de que eran el centro de atención en la mitad de Japón. Aún cuando no habían dejado pasar a los medios de comunicación dentro de la celebración, estaba convencido de que miles de ojos estaban clavados en ellos en esos momentos. Justo al terminar la boda, Kaito se plantó delante del sacerdote con un micrófono y estuvo poniéndose pesado hasta que Shinichi cantó una sola frase con él. La verdad era que tampoco era tan malo dejarse llevar por un día, pero cantar, todos sabían que no era el fuerte de Shinichi. Ran no hacía más que reírse de lo infantil que se llevaba Kaito en esos momentos y de el hecho de que su, ahora, marido, le siguiera el juego. Parecían un par de borrachos acabados de salir de un bar, pero ellos al menos aún no iban bebidos.

Después de la boda, Ran se sentía algo más aliviada. Si bien era que los medios de comunicación no habían hecho mucho escándalo con Asami, parecían dispuestos a fastidiar su boda, al conseguir entrar en la cena. A Shinichi no parecía importarle, pero ella temía que ese día terminara siendo el peor de su vida. Cuando se sentaron a comer, se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era el más idóneo para celebrar la ceremonia de su enlace. El comedor estaba adornado con rosas de colores rojos, rosados, blancos, azules y violetas, símbolos de amor, cariño, pureza, agradecimiento y larga vida. Estaban todos sentados en varias mesas cuadradas, algunas más largas que otras, dependiendo de cuanta gente estuviera sentada allí. Ellos estaban sentados en una mesa alargada, de cara al resto del local y junto a sus padres y a Yui.

Cuando estaban a media cena, un aburrido Kaito se hizo ver de nuevo, pidiendo que Shinichi se levantara para hablar. Ran se rió viendo que todos le seguían el juego, mientras Yui, al otro lado de ella, se entretenía en intentar hacer reír a una cansada Asami, de tan solo un mes.

— Lo mato... te juro que hoy le mato —susurró Shinichi mientras los gritos de la gente seguían llamándolo.  
>— Disfruta del día Shinichi —sonrió Ran agarrándole del brazo hacia arriba para que se levantara.<br>— ¿Por qué te pones de su parte? —preguntó el novio mirándola de reojo.  
>— Porque lo que ha hecho antes me ha parecido divertido, y estoy esperando más —sonrió ella.<br>Shinichi se puso una mano en la frente y se levantó. Haciendo que todos se callaran. Shinichi levantó su vaso y lo alargó en el aire hacia el ladrón.  
>— Un día de estos te mato —sonrió.<br>— Lo estaré esperando —se rió Kaito—. Aún tienes que saber a donde vivo y a donde trabajo.  
>— No tardaré mucho en saberlo —se rió Shinichi—. Estoy seguro de que tu mujer querrá decírmelo.<br>Kaito miró a Aoko a su lado que afirmó.  
>— Para aquellos que no lo sepan... —sonrió Shinichi de pie—. Sí yo soy el desastre de novio que me han definido por ese sector —añadió mirando hacia una esquina—. Y también para los que no lo sepan... mis últimos 6 años han sido realmente desagradables. Por ese mismo sector he oído que van a hacer una película —señaló a la misma esquina en donde los periodistas sonreían satisfechos—. Así que aquellos que no lo sepan podrán verlo en unos años —sonrió, la gente se echó a reír—. Buena suerte porque yo no pienso contar nada —añadió, haciendo que la gente riera con más fuerza mientras los periodistas ponían mala cara.<br>— Yo sí lo haré —sonrió Kaito por encima de la voz de la gente, haciendo que siguieran riendo.  
>Shinichi se rió también. Miró a su lado, al menos Ran lo disfrutaba. Esperó a que la gente se calmara un poco y dejó el vaso encima de la mesa. Se le estaba cansando el brazo.<br>— Sí, ahora sabéis dónde está la oveja negra de esta gran familia —suspiró Shinichi con cara de fastidio, haciendo que algunos volvieran a reírse—. La próxima vez traedme un cuchillo más grande para el pastel, se lo echaré por la cabeza —de nuevo algunos se rieron mientras Shinichi miraba a un camarero y sonreía. De nuevo esperó a que dejaran de reír—. No, ahora en serio, Kaito eres la oveja negra allá a donde vayas —añadió Shinichi—. Para los que no lo sepan él es el hijo de Kaito Kid.  
>Algunas palabras de asombro.<br>— Gracias que te acordaste de decir hijo, no fuera que todos esos detectives que me miran mal se me echen encima de una vez por todas —se quejó Kaito.  
>— Si quieres lo rectifico —se rió Shin.<br>— No gracias —respondió el ladrón—. Me conformo con ser el mago que va a superarlo. Qué suerte que mi padre siga en su tumba, ¿eh?  
>La gente hizo una risa pequeña y reconfortante.<br>— Bueno, a lo que iba... todos los que tienen que saber de eso ya lo saben —añadió el novio sonriendo hacia otro lado, en dónde estaban sentados Sonoko, Makoto, Heiji, Kazuha, Mamoru y un impaciente Akira—. Excepto Sonoko, porque si no, no entendería el porqué sigue queriendo matarme.  
>— Porque eres un mal novio —se quejó ella en la oscuridad de la sala.<br>— ¿Por qué me odia? —preguntó él mirando a Ran que se reía—. Da igual… gracias por tu aclaración.  
>— No hay de qué —respondió ella haciendo que los de su alrededor se rieran al igual que Shinichi.<br>— Bueno… la cuestión es que sin mis amigos aquí presentes, esto no hubiera sido posible —sonrió el novio recorriendo la sala con la mirada—. Aunque uno de ellos ahora mismo esté intentando huir —sonrió mientras la gente recorría la sala con la mirada sin entender.  
>Un camarero se giró y lo miró de brazos cruzados.<br>— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —preguntó el hombre con la voz de Eisuke.  
>— Querido soy detective y eso no es sinónimo de idiota —respondió Shin haciendo que la gente se riera mientras Kaito y Shiho se levantaban de sus asientos.<br>Eisuke se quitó la máscara que llevaba encima.  
>— Tío, eres idéntico a Vermouth —se sorprendió el ladrón en voz quizás demasiado alta.<br>Quienes sabían quién era la mujer de la Organización se rieron.  
>— ¿Puedo matarlo ya? —se quejó Eisuke señalándolo.<br>— Luego cuando salgáis —respondió Shinichi, mientras Kaito lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Qué? No quiero ensuciarme el traje tratando de deteneros, ya lo harán los demás por mí —Kaito se dejó caer en la silla mientras los demás se reían—. Lo que iba diciendo... —prosiguió en cuanto las voces se apagaron de nuevo—. Si es que me dejáis terminar, por supuesto —sonrió mirando al ladrón. El mago sonrió satisfecho mientras la gente se reía de nuevo—. Hondou Eisuke —continuó Shinichi mirando al camarero que seguía de pie en la sala de nuevo cuando se apagaron las voces—, fuiste alguien en quien confiar en los momentos más críticos. Kuroba Kaito, contigo no se puede confiar, pero… —las risas lo interrumpieron de nuevo y él sonrió intentando evitar reírse de la cara que había puesto el mago—, pero, tú fuiste el que me ayudaste a aguantar durante todos estos años y te lo agradezco de verdad —sonrió—. Miyano Shiho —giró la cabeza hacia la chica, sentada junto a Tetsuya, Kaito, Aoko, Takeshi, Hiro, Saguru y Akako.  
>— Si no hubiera sido por ella nada de esto hubiera ocurrido —sonrieron Kaito y Eisuke.<br>La mirada fulminante de la chica les dijo que se vengaría mientras quienes sabían del veneno de la científica volvían a reírse.  
>— Eso también es cierto —sonrió Shinichi—. Pero… —añadió antes de que alguien más se echara a reír—, aunque nos ayudaste mucho, cuando desapareciste por última vez, nos hiciste realmente preocuparnos.<br>— Eso no es cierto, tu no lo estabas—sonrió Heiji haciendo voz de borracho para que la gente volviera a reír.  
>Shinichi miró hacia Ran, la voz del detective había sonado completamente ebrio, pero él no podía verlo muy bien en la oscuridad de la sala. Sonrió mientras la gente volvía a reír.<br>— Por favor, que alguien le quite el agua a ese tipo, le está emborrachando —sonrió Shinichi haciendo que la gente se riera con más fuerza.  
>— No es agua, es cola —sonrió el moreno.<br>— Con más razón —respondió Shinichi mientras la gente seguía riendo. Ran miró a Shinichi mientras reía, se mordía el labio para no reírse más aún. En cuanto la gente dejó de reír él prosiguió su interminable discurso—. Ahora estoy contigo Hattori, tranquilo —Shinichi suspiró y miró de nuevo a la científica—. Nos preocupamos mucho, por tu seguridad —sonrió.  
>— No es cierto —respondió ella mirando a su lado en donde su hijo se peleaba por separar un trozo de pan de los restos de su papilla—, ¿verdad Tetsuya? —preguntó.<br>El niño la miró sin entender mientras ella sonreía.  
>— No —murmuró el niño haciendo que los que estaban a su alrededor se rieran por la pequeña y radiante sonrisa que puso.<br>— Así me gusta —sonrió Shiho.  
>— Por dios que alguien amordace al crio —se quejaron Shinichi, Kaito y Eisuke a la vez.<br>La gente volvió a reír, mientras la madre volvía a sentarse, esta vez para atender en ayuda al niño que parecía querer enfadarse con ese trozo de pan que no cabía en su boca.

— Aquellos que tengan algo contra Tetsuya que me lo diga, que le mostraré a disparar un arma contra ellos —Shiho miró sonriendo hacia Kaito.

— No me seas borde, científica, que el niño ya se pasa de listo —dijo Eisuke.

— Ya estáis en mi lista negra, ¿queréis además aligerar vuestro sufrimiento?

— Fue por ti por lo que estamos aquí, precisamente, loca —dijo Kaito.

— Tranquilos, un día de estos vais a sufrir mucho más que lo que yo os haya podido hacer —Shiho sonrió fríamente—. ¿Por qué supongo que recordaréis ese día en el prado, cierto?

— Sí, recordamos perfectamente ese día, no creo que haga falta que nos lo recuerdes —algunos de los agentes del FBI que estaban presentes se rieron ante el comentario de Shinichi.

— Me pido su cuello —dijo Eisuke levantando la mano.

— Su cabeza es mía —añadió Kaito de mal humor y cruzando sus brazos.

—Vale, vale, que tampoco hay para ponerse así, solo fue un accidente —dijo Shinichi mientras los agentes seguían reírse.

— ¡Por qué no fuiste tú el que terminó metido debajo de esas 40 vacas! —gritó Kaito.

— Solo fueron tres —Shiho se rió—. Hubieras prestado más atención a las ciencias, sabrías cuando un pobre animal se iba a dormir —respondió.

— Vale, vale, como he dicho antes si os queréis matar a la salida haremos un descuento —dijo Shinichi haciendo que todos se rieran de nuevo—. La verdad es que nos sorprendió a todos que llegases con ese niño —añadió Shinichi de nuevo en el silencio—. Estoy convencido de que les has dado una oportunidad a todos esos niños, que algún otro quizás no tenga.  
>— Mira ya está hablando de nosotras Asami-chan —sonrió Yui mirando a su pequeña hermana que tenía en brazos.<br>Ran y Shinichi las miraron al acto con sorpresa.  
>— ¿En qué sentido has tenido tu mala suerte? —preguntó el padre mientras algunos contenían la risa.<br>— En tenerte como padre —respondió ella—. Ran-oneechan es muy buena como mamá, pero tú eres un fracaso como papá.  
>Todos se rieron excepto Ran y Shinichi que se miraron.<br>— La próxima vez la castigas tú —respondió Shinichi.  
>— Pero si es un sol de niña —sonrió Ran.<br>— Por eso, te las arreglas tu con ella —se rió Shinichi, llevándose una mirada de 'ya veremos' de Ran. El silencio se hizo de nuevo—. Los agentes del FBI presentes aquí, nos habéis ayudado enormemente para conseguir que pudiéramos volver los cuatro a nuestra vida normal y aburrida. Y sé que no encontraréis otro mejor remplazo para mí, pero mi petición de dimisión sigue adelante.

— El FBI es como una secta, Kudo, puedes entrar muy fácil, pero no puedes salir tan rápido —dijo Jodie levantando su vaso a modo de brindis.

— Oye, que aún no he criticado el que te hayas casado con ese palo de hielo —se quejó él haciendo que todos se rieran de nuevo—. Hattori… gracias —sonrió finalmente—. Aún habiéndonos conocido muy tarde, y habiéndonos separado estuviste a mi lado y sé que te esforzaste en encontrarme. Espero poder ser tu compañero por el resto de nuestras vidas.

— Demasiado tiempo, Kudo —dijo él alzando su dedo índice para negar—. ¿No te importaría un par o tres de años?

— Aún así sigue siendo demasiado tiempo —dijo Kaito—. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Todos volvieron a reírse.

— Los compañeros los separan cuando alguien se muere, ¿en serio quieres entrar en ese tema, Hattori? —Shinichi sonrió y vio su pelo moviéndose hacia un lado y el otro—. En cuanto a Sonoko, estoy convencido de que seguirás odiándome toda tu vida así que esperaré a algún día caerte bien

— Yo te aseguro que no —más risas.

— Kazuha-san, Makoto-san, nos conocemos muy poco, pero aún así gracias por ayudarnos, en que esto funcionara —Shinichi sonrió hacia ellos y luego miró hacia los que estaban a ambos lados de la familia—. Kogoro-san, Eri-san, gracias por ser pacientes y apoyar a Ran.

— Ya le estaba buscando novios que valieran más la pena que tu, mocoso —dijo Kogoro haciendo que las risas se escucharan de nuevo.

— Sí, y seguro que los hubiera asustado a todos —respondió él, recibiendo un pequeño golpe de parte de Ran—. ¿Qué? No diría eso si no fuera cierto, ¿verdad?

— Seguro que sí —Kogoro se rió con fuerza llevándose un codazo de su mujer.

— ¡Papá! —Ran lo fulminó con la mirada mientras la gente seguía riéndose.

Shinichi de nuevo esperó a que todos se callaran.

— Papá, mamá… —los miró—. Sin comentarios.

— ¿Cómo que sin comentarios? —Yukiko se levantó de golpe con cara de enfado y Yusaku tiró de ella para hacerla sentar.

— Tendría algún comentario que hacer si no fuera porque me perseguisteis y secuestrasteis como cuatro veces, burlándoos de mí —Yusaku señaló a Yukiko para que todos entendieran que había sido culpa de ella—. Aprovechasteis para meterme en casos que ni siquiera me importaban; os seguisteis burlando de mí, hasta que descubrí vuestras identidades; o simplemente seguisteis negándome cualquier acceso a vuestras inteligentes mentes.

— Ah, eso último fui yo —se rió Yusaku cruzando sus brazos.

— ¡Pero bueno…! ¡¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos si se puede saber?! —Yukiko golpeó a Yusaku en el hombro mientras Shinichi se reía.

— Lo siento mamá, pero la mitad de todo esto lo ideaste tú solita —se quejó él.

— Nosotros también tenemos una queja de ti —dijo Yusaku—. De cuando nos enviaste a todos esos editores a ese avión.

— Ah, sí, ese día fue divertido —Shinichi se rió—. Ahora en serio. Me hicisteis ver el peligro que conllevaba todo eso y me ayudasteis en todo lo que pudisteis, hasta que ese tipo me secuestró. Gracias a los dos y perdonad por haber desaparecido los últimos seis años.  
>— Me aburro —gritó Kaito haciendo que se dormía llevándose una mirada fulminante de Shinichi.<br>— En cuanto a ti —se giró para mirar a Ran después de dejar que la gente riera nuevamente.  
>— Sí ahora se pone interesante —sonrió Kaito haciendo de nuevo que se rieran.<br>— Por favor los acomodadores que saquen a ese tipo de aquí que no me dejan ver la película —se quejó Hondou por encima las risas—. Y que alguien me traiga palomitas, ¿dónde están mis palomitas?  
>La gente siguió riendo mientras Shinichi rodaba los ojos ¿cómo podían hacerlo todo con tan poca importancia? Esperó a que todos dejaran de reír y cogió el vaso para levantarlo a modo de brindis.<br>— Hemos estado mucho tiempo separados… —susurró, aunque el silencio lo dejó escuchar incluso a la esquina en donde los periodistas estaban grabando con una grabadora—, y sé que tu padre me va a odiar siempre por eso —añadió medio riendo mientras Ran sonreía—. Siempre has sido amable y cariñosa y, aunque a veces des miedo o llores con facilidad, tu carácter es algo que me abrió el corazón desde bien pequeño —algunos murmurios de halago se oyeron por la sala haciendo enrojecer a la pareja. Por un momento Shinichi se había olvidado que estaban rodeados de gente—. Te doy las gracias igualmente y te pido perdón por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, Ran… —algunos silbidos de parte de Kaito y del FBI—. Así que levántense y déjenme darles las gracias a todos dedicándoles este brindis, y sobre todo me gustaría brindar por ella —sonrió hacia la sala. La gente se levantaron con la copa en la mano mientras Ran se ruborizaba aún más—. Por las tres personas más importantes para toda mi vida —sonrió mirando como se levantaba ella también—, mi esposa y nuestras dos hijas —añadió mirando a Yui que seguía manteniendo a Asami entre sus brazos, mientras la pequeña empezaba a jugar con el pelo de la mayor—. Quiero brindar por todos estos seis años que han pasado y que no dejaré que vuelvan a ocurrir —añadió guiñando un ojo a Ran. Ella cogió su vaso y lo levantó—. Por nosotros y por nuestra felicidad —susurró ahora ya en una voz inaudible casi, apagada por los murmurios de la gente.  
>— Por los años, Shinichi —sonrió Ran levantando el vaso hacia él.<br>— Te quiero —susurró él.  
>Yui empezó a quejarse. Los dos se la miraron.<br>— ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Shinichi mirando como Yui intentaba separar a Asami de ella.  
>— Se me ha cogido al pelo —se quejó mientras Asami sonreía y se reía.<br>— No, Asami eso no se hace —susurró Ran cogiéndola mientras Shinichi intentaba abrirle su pequeña mano.  
>En cuanto las separaron Yui suspiró.<br>— ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto daño siendo tan pequeña? —preguntó.  
>Los dos se echaron a reír.<p>

— Ah, y por cierto —dijo Shinichi con voz elevada delante de todos—. Mañana nos mudamos de casa y no pienso decirlo a ninguno de los mencionados, no sea que vengáis a despertarme de nuevo.

— ¡No seas cruel! —gritaron Kaito, Heiji y Eisuke a la vez.

— Y mucho menos a mi madre —añadió viendo que la mujer se levantaba de nuevo—. Era broma, mamá, era broma…

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Yui se fue hacia su habitación, con Asami en brazos, dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

— ¿Y bien? —Shinichi la miró sonriendo.

— Ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a presentarme como la señora Kudo —dijo ella riéndose y abrazándolo.

— Qué bien suena esto —Shinichi la besó en la frente mientras la abrazaba igualmente.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, abrazados. La calidez de sus cuerpos les hacía sentirse acompañados.

— De verdad espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, Ran —susurró él en un hilo de voz.

— Y yo espero que no vuelvas a dejarme jamás —respondió ella.

— Ran, no lo haré —respondió él—. Sabes que no lo haré, ya no. Ahora que hemos acabado con esto, solo quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida contigo y nuestras niñas, sin mentiras, ni opciones.

— Está bien —respondió ella—. Recuperaremos ese tiempo perdido.

— Es mi última promesa, Ran, por todos estos años que han pasado y que vendrán —Shinichi la besó con ternura—. No más mentiras. No más esconder.

_**Es una promesa… por todos estos años.**_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y les pido un último review!<p>

Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo, por todos vuestros apoyos y vuestras críticas, que me han llevado a emocionarme en algunas ocasiones.

Deseo que sean felices y que puedan ver todos el final verdadero de Detective Conan! e.e

MATA NA!

^^Shihoran^^


End file.
